L'Achèvement du Destin
by Hikari-Miyako
Summary: Face a son passé ayant resurgi en la personne d'Asuna, Drago devra faire son choix entre ses souvenirs et sa nouvelle vie. Laura, quant à elle, doit affronter un ennemi qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir un jour. Après l'ascension des démons et l'avènement des dieux, l'Achèvement du destin marque la conclusion de cette trilogie: Armageddon ou démons, qui sera vainqueur?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Il faisait froid…beaucoup trop froid dans cette citadelle de glace. La créature qui se tenait seule sur le trône avait beau avoir reconstruit ses quartiers, elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs adéquats pour modifier son environnement. Le sombre dragon ne pouvait que modifier le passé et l'avenir mais s'était juré de ne jamais agir pour lui-même. Son rôle se limitait à faire respecter l'ordre dans cet univers, éliminant tous les rebelles contre leur destin, et rien d'autre…

Cependant, le dragon noir commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de prendre des coups sans pouvoir riposter à cause de ce serment fait à lui-même, d'autant plus que des temps sombres étaient à venir à présent que les démons étaient réunis et alliés aux humains. Pour couronner le tout, ses propres espions, envoyés sur terre, s'étaient retournés contre lui.

Quelle ironie. Lui, Armageddon, la créature la plus puissante de cet univers, avait scellé sa propre perte et, même en refusant cela, ses chaines l'empêchaient d'agir, le rendant aussi impuissant que n'importe quelle autre créature vivante.

Non…Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer s'il laissait les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il devait agir avant les ennemis du destin, même si pour cela, il devait briser tous ses principes.

Si les démons cherchaient à entrer en guerre contre lui, alors soit, Armageddon les attendait de pied ferme. Il était hors de question que les événements s'étant passés plus de dix mille ans auparavant se reproduisent.

Le dragon divin se mit alors à réfléchir à la meilleure solution afin d'éliminer définitivement son problème. Evidemment, il aurait pu remonter dans le temps et détruire cette rébellion avant même qu'elle ne commence, mais dans ce cas, même lui ne pouvait pas prévoir les conséquences d'un tel changement. Non, il fallait agir dans le présent s'il voulait préserver le cours du temps.

En premier lieu, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'éliminer cette Laura. Sa présence dans le présent modifiait bien trop le futur qu'il tentait de préserver. Même s'il vainquait les démons, cette fille continuerait à perturber le destin par sa simple existence. Cependant, face à lui se dressait un obstacle de taille : Yuiko Iori, la fille venant du futur et l'ayant presque vaincu en duel et il savait que tant qu'elle serait en vie, il lui serait impossible d'éliminer définitivement l'élément perturbateur.

Soudain, une idée nouvelle germa dans l'esprit d'Armageddon. Il n'avait pas besoin d'éliminer Laura de ses propres mains, il lui suffisait de la pousser à l'autodestruction et pour cela, il avait l'arme idéale.

Le dragon claqua des doigts et devant lui apparut un jeune garçon brun soigneusement coiffé mais cependant avec une mèche de cheveux passant entre ses deux yeux, au visage assez fin et aux traits doux. Il semblait dans une sorte de stase le maintenant en vie. Après tout, Armageddon l'avait sauvé in extremis de la mort, il fallait du temps à son corps pour récupérer toutes ses forces.

Mais à présent, l'heure était grave. Armageddon n'avait plus aucun soutien, il lui fallait agir dans l'urgence et ce garçon était sa dernière solution en attendant de trouver une meilleure idée.

Armageddon claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et le l'adolescent se mit à remuer. Lentement, il releva la tête et ouvrit ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude en grimaçant, ce qui était normal puisqu'il avait passé presque quatre ans sans voir une seule lumière.

-Où…Suis-je ? Lança-t-il d'une voix faible et éraillée.

-Tu te trouves dans la citadelle des dieux, un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace lui répondit le dragon d'une voix tentant de paraitre compatissante. Mon nom est Armageddon.

-Je ne comprends pas…Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Tout est si flou dans ma tête…

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon jeune ami, tout te reviendra rapidement. Pour l'heure, j'ai simplement besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Et de Quel genre…de service parlez-vous ? Demanda le garçon, perdu.

Le dragon ne répondit rien et se contenta d'ouvrir un portail derrière le garçon. Ce dernier se retourna, de plus en plus déconcerté par la situation et Armageddon reprit :

-Je veux simplement que tu franchisses ce portail et que tu t'approches d'une personne du nom de Laura Garden. Tu me dois bien ça à moi, ton sauveur, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu le fais, la mémoire te reviendra, j'en suis persuadé.

-Laura…Garden…Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose…Murmura-t-il en essayant de se souvenir. Et une fois que je l'aurais approchée, que devrais-je faire ?

-La tuer.

Le garçon hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie, mais s'il pouvait retrouver ses souvenirs par ce moyen, alors il était prêt.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer au travers du portail, le garçon brun se retourna une dernière fois et interpella le dragon.

-Au fait Armageddon, quel est mon nom ? J'aimerais au moins savoir ça si vous le savez.

-Tu t'appelles Arthur, Arthur Garden.

Bien loin de là, dans le désert ardent du Sahara, sous un soleil de plomb et une chaleur accablante, marchaient trois hommes. Juste devant eux se dressaient d'imposantes ruines d'une cité disparue, engloutie par les âges et le sable.

Sans un mot, les voyageurs prirent la direction de la cité antique et s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés devant une sorte de temple un peu à l'écart des autres bâtiments. Contrairement au reste de la ville, il se trouvait dans une sorte de cuvette, empêchant toute visibilité, mais le cachant également de tous les regards. Il n'était ni spécialement grand ni spécialement majestueux, seuls deux ou trois statues ornaient le portique.

L'homme en tête fit un signe aux deux autres qui s'écartèrent aussitôt et soudain, le temple rayonna d'une lumière noire. La terre se mit à trembler, le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs chargés d'orage et une tempête comme il n'y en a jamais dans le désert se leva. C'était comme si tous les éléments de la nature répondaient à la volonté de cet homme.

Puis, aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé, tout se calma d'un seul coup.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette blague Gariatron, je croyais que nous allions lever une armée, mais je ne vois que du sable moi railla le plus jeune étant resté sur le côté.

Pour toute réponse, le meneur pénétra dans le temple et un éclair noir fendit les cieux pendant une demie seconde et, lorsque les deux autres recouvrèrent la vue, il n'y avait plus personne devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que…Bégaya le garçon du nom d'Aymeric, abasourdi. Est-ce que…Gariatron vient de se faire…désintégrer Shadow ?

-Je vois, un portail, je n'y aurais pas pensé mais ce n'est pas si bête en fin de compte marmonna l'homme au masque en ignorant la question.

Le dénommé Shadow sortit de sa poche un petit pendentif en or dans lequel se trouvait une vielle photo abimée représentant une famille de quatre personnes devant une grande maison. Sur cette photo, une petite fille brune taquinait son frère tandis que leur mère tentait de les faire obéir et leur père regardait la scène avec amusement.

-Tout cela a intérêt à fonctionner, dans le cas contraire, j'irai moi-même affronter Armageddon. Pour Laura, je n'ai pas le droit à l'échec.

Il s'avança à son tour dans le temple et, tout comme Gariatron, disparut dans un éclair noir, laissant le jeune garçon seul au milieu du désert, totalement perdu.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix grogna-t-il. Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué moi…

Et il disparut à son tour de l'autre côté du portail. Cependant, il ne s'attendait en aucun cas à trouver ce qu'il y avait au-delà et il tomba à la renverse immédiatement lorsqu'une paire d'yeux jaunes et luminescent se posa sur lui.

-A…Apo…

Le garçon ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase tant il était paralysé par la peur. Devant lui se dressait un serpent immense, bien plus gros que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Même son maitre, le démon originel des ténèbres, devait n'être qu'un nain face à lui. Cependant, ce dernier ne tremblait pas et lui faisait face tout en gardant forme humaine. Il en allait de même pour Shadow qui croisait les bras et semblait impatient.

-Alors Gariatron, comme ça on s'allie aux humains ? Siffla le serpent géant.

-Il faut parfois reconnaitre ses erreurs mon cher Apophis. Mais ne va pas croire que j'ai abandonné ma vengeance. J'aviserai une fois tout ceci terminé.

-Toujours aussi malhonnête envers lui-même marmonna Shadow suffisamment pour que personne ne l'entende.

-Et donc, j'ai cru comprendre que tu requerrais à nouveau mes services ? Reprit la créature.

-C'est exact, j'ai besoin de ton aide ainsi que de celle de tous les autres. Accepterais-tu de t'allier à moi une seconde fois ?

-Pour que le grand Gariatron s'abaisse à demander de l'aide aux dieux maudits que nous sommes, l'heure ne peut-être que grave.

-Non, je veux simplement en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je vois…Soit, nous acceptons Gariatron, mais n'oublie pas de tenir ta promesse également sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera le menaça le serpent en rapprochant son immense tête du démon.

-Evidemment, lorsqu'Armageddon sera vaincu, je ferai en sorte de vous réintégrer parmi vos pairs.

-J'ai hâte que tout ceci soit terminé se contenta de répondre Apophis avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre.


	2. Chapitre 1:Nouvelle Année,nouveaux Ennui

_**Chapitre 1 : Une Nouvelle année, nouveaux ennuis**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que j'attendais devant le grand portail de l'école, dans le froid, grelottant, le téléphone à la main, avec pour seule compagnie deux fantômes se chamaillant entre eux sans raison.

Je regardai l'heure : huit-heure trente. Mais bon sang, que faisaient-elles ? A ce rythme-là, nous allions tous être en retard pour notre premier jour de cours en terminale, ce qui n'était pas spécialement souhaitable.

Cela me faisait bizarre de penser à l'école sans avoir d'autre tracas que d'arriver à l'heure. Il fallait dire que depuis la fin de la guerre avec les démons, le quotidien était plus que banal. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas comment nous avions pu tous passer en terminale en ayant manqué presque tout le troisième trimestre à cause de ces histoires…

Mais les faits étaient là, et je m'en accommodais plutôt bien, d'autant plus que, grâce à Hélios et Sherry, j'avais pu trouver un petit logement près de l'école, ce qui m'évitait de squatter davantage chez la jeune femme que nous avions déjà suffisamment embêtée.

Il en était de même pour Asuna, mon ancienne amie d'enfance. Mes souvenirs étaient toujours très flous la concernant, je ne voyais que des bribes de ma vie passée en sa compagnie, mais j'avais la conviction que seul le temps pouvait réparer ces blessures. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas totalement pardonné à Théa et Ladd de m'avoir caché cela, mais je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec eux alors que tout semblait si parfait.

Finalement, je vis une tête connue surgir d'une une rue adjacente une jeune fille brune et impeccablement coiffée à l'exception de deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage radieux. Elle afficha un large sourire en me voyant et accéléra le pas.

-Salut Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur. La forme pour ce premier jour de cours ?

-Salut Ambre. Je dois t'avouer que je serais plus détendu si Angéla et les autres pouvaient se dépêcher, il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure avant la cérémonie d'ouverture...Répondis-je en regardant frénétiquement ma montre.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Angéla arrive toujours en dernière, c'est bien connu. Je serais plus étonnée de la voir à l'heure répliqua la jeune fille en riant légèrement.

Ambre n'avait pas totalement tort. Pas une seule fois je n'avais vu Angéla arriver à l'heure l'an passé…Mais tout de même, elle aurait pu faire un effort pour le premier jour au moins…

Alors que j'essayais de m'imaginer mon amie à l'heure, je reçus une forte claque dans le dos qui me coupa la respiration quelques secondes et, en me retournant, je reconnus le visage de Maya qui souriait d'un air narquois. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé pendant ces vacances, elle avait toujours cette coiffure assez exotique, laissant une grande mèche pendre au-dessus de son œil droit tandis qu'elle remontait sur son front toutes les autres mèches noires qui pouvaient pendre. Son accoutrement ne me surprit pas grandement non plus : elle portait toujours le même gilet au-dessus de son uniforme.

-Yosh Drago ! Toujours aussi lent à la détente je vois ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Et toi, toujours aussi directe…Toussotai-je, ayant encore du mal à respirer. Je crois savoir d'où vient la mauvaise habitude d'Angéla de me frapper dans le dos à tout bout de champ…

-En parlant d'elle, je l'ai appelée il y a cinq minutes et apparemment, j'ai réveillé ce tire au flanc, donc elle devrait être ici pour la fin de la cérémonie d'ouverture je pense continua Maya en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle soupira Ambre en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-On n'as pas réussi à la changer en dix ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle changerait d'elle-même. J'ai demandé à June de passer la prendre. Elle est tellement bien vue qu'elle pourra peut-être trouver une excuse bidon pour l'autre idiot de directeur reprit Maya en entrant dans l'école d'une démarche nonchalante.

-Bon, Drago, si tu nous cherches, on sera à l'intérieur, au premier rang comme toujours ! Me lança Ambre en prenant la suite de son amie.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à nouveau seul avec les deux esprits qui n'avaient strictement rien suivi. Parfois, ils étaient vraiment gênants quand ils s'y mettaient eux aussi…

J'attendis encore cinq minutes, puis dix minutes, mais il n'y avait toujours personne à l'horizon et, à chaque mouvement des aiguilles de ma montre, mon cœur s'accélérait. Angéla n'était pas la seule à avoir cette mauvaise habitude de faire attendre les gens…

Huit-heure cinquante-neuf, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps et, reprenant mon sac, je pénétrai dans l'enceinte de l'école lorsque j'entendis une voix m'appeler.

-Drago-chan !

Je me retournai juste avant de franchir la porte et je vis juste derrière moi, à bout de souffle comme si elle avait couru un marathon, mon amie Hoshino Asuna. C'était assez étrange de la voir avec l'uniforme de l'école comme je ne l'avais vue jusque-là qu'en dehors du cadre scolaire, mais il lui allait plutôt bien. La couleur bleue de l'uniforme s'accordait avec ses yeux vairons, donnant comme une sorte de compromis entre le bleu et le vert tandis que ses cheveux noirs, tirant sur le bleu, ressortaient davantage avec ce contraste de clair-obscur.

-Désolé…Drago…Je me suis…Perdue…Sur le chemin haleta-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Tu aurais pu m'appeler tu sais, je serais venu te chercher lui répondis-je en tentant de paraitre mécontent. Et puis, arrête avec ces « chan » après mon prénom, c'est ridicule, nous ne sommes plus au Japon et même là-bas, ça serait ridicule.

-Pourtant je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça et tu n'as jamais protesté me rétorqua-t-elle avec les yeux qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle était déçue que je ne me souvienne pas de quelque chose.

Je soupirai.

-Quoique tu me dises, de toute façon je le croirai, donc si ça peut te faire plaisir. Et maintenant, dépêche-toi, je préfère ne pas subir ce qu'Angéla subira lorsqu'elle arrivera.

J'entrainai mon amie à l'intérieur de l'école et, après une course effrénée, nous finîmes par arriver miraculeusement dans l'amphithéâtre, juste avant que le directeur ne commence son discours de bienvenue.

Il n'y eut rien de bien surprenant dans ses propos. Il nous rappelait simplement que nous entrions dans une année cruciale qui allait décider de notre avenir et d'autres platitudes du même genre. A vrai dire, j'aurais bien aimé écouter son discours, mais mes oreilles étaient occupées avec les commentaires incessants de Théa qui se croyait obligée de reprendre chacune de ses phrases.

-Tu parles d'une année cruciale, je n'ai rien fait moi et tu vois où j'en suis ! Railla-t-elle.

-A flotter dans les airs parce que tu es morte ? Rétorquai-je mentalement, espérant la faire taire.

-Je te rappelle que j'étais première de ma classe et est-ce que tu m'as vu une seule fois travailler ? Non, j'étais constamment en train d'aider mon béta de petit frère qui n'arrivait pas à résoudre une simple équation et…

-Oh c'est bon, on a compris, passe à la suite !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'avais crié cela à voix haute évidemment…C'était dans ce genre de moment que je regrettais de ne pas avoir suivi Hélios et les jumeaux je ne sais où, mais en tout cas, très loin d'ici…

Asuna se prit la tête dans les mains, désespérée. Maya, au premier rang, éclata de rire devant le tumulte que je venais de produire et Ambre était la seule à sembler compatir à ma détresse.

-Monsieur Mio, si vous tenez tant que ça à passer à la suite, venez donc au bureau faire mon discours à ma place lança le directeur, très mécontent.

-Non, ce n'était pas pour vous que…

-Plus vite que ça ! Hurla-t-il.

N'ayant d'autre choix que d'obéir, je m'exécutai et je me levai de mon siège pour prendre la direction de l'estrade, trois-cents paires d'yeux rivées sur moi. Ma longue absence du système scolaire ne m'avait décidément pas fait de bien…

Alors que le directeur me tendait le micro ainsi que la feuille sur laquelle les compositions des différentes classes étaient écrite, la porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre deux jeunes filles dans l'ouverture et ce fut à mon tour de me prendre la tête dans les bras.

Angéla avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qu'on avait tiré du lit de force. Ses cheveux couleur blé étaient en bataille dans son dos et seules son habituelle frange et ses longues mèches de chaque côté du visage semblaient avoir été peignés tandis que sous ses yeux bleu azur, d'énorme cernes creusaient son visage et lui donnait l'air encore plus fatiguée.

June, quant à elle, était comme à son habitude, parfaite sur tous les points. Coiffure impeccable, uniforme sans un seul pli, en forme et regardant Angéla en fronçant les sourcils.

Immédiatement, toute l'attention passa de moi à ces deux nouvelles arrivantes qui tentèrent d'entrer sans se faire remarquer, sans succès.

-Mesdemoiselles Hopper et Wheeler, on n'entendait plus que vous, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pu trouver votre chemin après près de dix ans dans notre établissement lança ironiquement le directeur.

-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à nous, mais il ne fallait pas nous attendre, vous savez comment je suis le matin, il ne faut pas compter sur moi répondit Angéla, gênée.

Aussitôt, June lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre et prit la relève avant qu'elle ne se fasse expulser.

-Veuillez nous excuser monsieur, Angéla a eu quelques problèmes de réveil mais cela ne se reproduira plus s'excusa son amie, bien plus diplomate.

Le visage du directeur se détendit. Aucun professeur n'osait monter la voix contre la meilleure élève de la promotion par peur de la perdre. Angéla pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir une telle amie…

-Bon, ça passe pour cette fois. Allez vous asseoir, et vous aussi Monsieur Mio, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Sans demander mon reste, je remontai à ma place, profitant qu'Angéla soit l'objet de tous les rires de la salle pour me faire discret.

-Tu as beau avoir perdu la mémoire, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais j'imagine soupira Asuna lorsque je me rassis à côté d'elle.

-Ne me dis pas que ce que je viens de faire est déjà arrivé par le passé ?

-Qui sait. Et maintenant, fais au moins semblant d'écouter, ça te sera utile pour connaitre ta classe.

La suite de la cérémonie d'ouverture se passa sans autre incident majeur et, sans grande surprise, je me retrouvai à nouveau dans la même classe qu'Angéla, June, Maya et Ambre. Asuna était cependant dans une autre classe, ayant choisi littérature plutôt que sciences.

Après cela, Asuna rejoignit sa nouvelle classe tandis que j'allai retrouver Angéla et les autres qui m'attendaient à l'écart de la foule. Evidemment, Angéla s'était endormie sur la table pendant l'annonce des classes et Ambre essayait tant bien que mal de la réveiller.

-Tiens, voilà le tombeur railla Maya en me donnant un petit coup dans les côtes. Alors, avec Asuna, ça avance ?

-Nous ne sommes que des amis d'enfance, il n'y a rien du tout entre nous rétorquai-je d'un ton neutre. Et puis, même s'il y avait eu quelque chose, je l'aurais oublié…

-Tant que tu ne trompes pas Angéla, tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Misère, c'est la dernière fois que je vais la chercher chez elle moi, la prochaine fois, je vous laisse vous débrouiller râla June en baillant. Surtout que ce n'est pas la porte à côté…

-C'est pour ça que ça fait au moins quarante fois que tu nous le dis ricana Maya.

-Bref, Ambre, comment ça se passe de ton côté ? Enchaina-t-elle, ignorant la pique.

-Encore une heure et elle devrait être totalement réveillée. Mais je pense qu'on ne peut pas compter sur elle avant ce délai.

-Génial, on va encore se faire descendre par sa faute grommela la râleuse du groupe en retroussant ses manches.

Elle inspira profondément avant de lever la jambe et donner un puissant coup de pied à notre marmotte qui tomba de sa chaise et s'écrasa, face contre terre en gémissant. Mais au moins, elle était réveillée…Du moins je l'espérais…

-Qu'est-ce que…Quoi ? Je ne dormais pas monsieur, je fermais juste les yeux pour mieux visualiser le cours ! S'exclama-t-elle immédiatement.

-Parfait, elle est réveillée, bien joué Maya, et maintenant en route tout le monde, je ne pourrai pas vous couvrir une seconde fois je pense lança June en sortant de l'amphi.

-Ah, je vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ses amies grogna Maya en sortant à son tour.

-Drago, Angéla, on vous garde une place au dernier rang, comme d'habitude ! Ajouta Ambre en prenant la suite de ses deux amies déjà loin devant.

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de protester, les trois filles avaient déjà disparu, me laissant seul avec Angéla qui était en train de piquer du nez à nouveau.

Je dus la secouer par l'épaule pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne daigne rouvrir les yeux, yeux qu'elle écarquilla lorsqu'elle vit que l'amphi était vide et qu'il ne restait plus que moi.

-Quoi, j'ai raté quelque chose ? Où est passé tout le monde ? S'exclama-t-elle en sautant de son siège.

-Oui, tu as raté la répartition des classes ainsi que le discours du directeur.

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je m'en remettrai. Laisse-moi deviner, nous sommes dans la même classe et c'est pour ça que tu m'as attendu, je me trompe ?

-Je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la journée non plus, alors prends ton sac et dépêche-toi, tu t'es déjà assez fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui lui ordonnai-je en la prenant par le bras pour la forcer à courir un peu.

Heureusement que je savais où se trouvait notre classe car Angéla n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien et trainait les pieds en ronchonnant, alors s'il avait en plus fallu chercher, j'aurais abandonné immédiatement. Si on rajoutait à cela Théa qui me suivait d'un air moqueur, il n'aurait manqué qu'une attaque d'Armageddon pour que cette journée fût parfaite.

Nous arrivâmes néanmoins par un tour de force incroyable, à rejoindre la salle de classe presque à l'heure, invoquant un motif bidon comme excuse, mais qui passa pour le premier jour.

Comme promis, June, Ambre et Maya nous avaient gardé des places au dernier rang et sans grande surprise, elles éclatèrent de rire en nous voyant rentrer. Certainement encore un pari qu'elles avaient fait entre elle à notre insu…

Sur ces joyeuses notes, le premier cours de l'année commença et, étrangement, Angéla et les autres se tinrent à carreau. Je n'avais jamais connu les débuts d'années avec elles, mais à en juger par l'absence de réaction de nos camarades de classe, j'imaginais qu'elles préféraient tâter le terrain le premier jour avant de passer à l'action…

Après une heure à remplir des papiers administratifs et autres documents, le professeur quitta enfin la salle et c'est là qu'Angéla se réveilla une bonne fois pour toute.

-Bon, j'ai bien réfléchi pendant les vacances et je pense qu'il est temps d'agrandir notre club ! S'exclama-t-elle en frappant la table, l'air déterminé.

-Sans moi, j'ai mieux à faire que de courir après des secondes indécis, me limer les ongles par exemples lui répondit Maya en regardant ses doigts.

-Allez, fais un effort, nous sommes tous en terminale, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour reprendre le club l'année prochaine ! L'implora l'autoproclamée présidente du club.

-Notre club n'est déjà pas le plus officiel qui soit, je ne pense pas qu'il faille en plus provoquer la colère de l'autre club qu'on priverait de ses membres hésita Ambre, plus réaliste.

-Si on rajoute à ça que gérer Angéla est déjà un calvaire pour Lareine, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse supporter d'autres gamins turbulents compléta June avec un sourire narquois en direction de son amie qui se contenta de gonfler les joues, signe de son mécontentement.

-Si vous voulez absolument un nouveau membre, je peux essayer de convaincre Asuna, mais je ne sais pas si elle est intéress…Commençai-je avant de me faire interrompre.

-Ramène-là ! S'écria Angéla ayant sauté de son siège en entendant cela. Je viendrai avec toi s'il le faut, rien ne vaut une demande directe de la présidente !

-Présidente élue avec cent-deux pourcent des voix, je vous le rappelle ajouta June tentant d'être sérieuse.

-Tout à fait et en plus…Attends, ce n'est pas possible ça ! Protesta la présidente, les yeux ronds.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire devant la tête que faisait Angéla à ce moment-là. June adorait piéger la jeune fille en plaçant discrètement des piques au détour de ses phrases que notre présidente ne remarquait en général que cinq minutes plus tard.

June semblait peut-être la plus normale du groupe élève modèle, première de classe, tenue toujours impeccable, le visage angélique, mais dans les faits, elle était la plus dangereuse car elle était la seule à pouvoir préméditer les piques qu'elle nous lançait et il était aisé de tomber dans ses pièges…

Finalement, après un quart d'heure à nous chamailler de la même façon ridicule, nous décidâmes de demander à Asuna. Tant de discussions pour revenir au point de départ, c'était amusant mais rapidement fatigant à la longue…

Nous laissâmes donc Ambre, Maya et June aller déjeuner tandis que nous devions, avec Angéla, trouver Asuna parmi la foule d'élèves. Mon ventre criait famine, et celui de ma compagne d'infortune n'était pas en reste, mais puisque c'était notre idée, c'était à nous de la mettre en œuvre, et le plus tôt possible…Du moins, c'était ce que Maya disait, soutenue par Ambre.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à déambuler dans les couloirs, à la recherche de mon amie d'enfance…Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'eus puisque sa classe se trouvait dans l'aire en face de la nôtre mais Angéla se plaignait à chaque pas, rendant ces vingt mètres très, très longs.

-Allez Drago, on le fera plus tard, j'ai faim moi se plaignit-elle alors que je m'arrêtai devant la classe des littéraires.

-On pourrait oui, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de tomber sur Maya à la cantine, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle lancerait en nous voyant.

Angéla frissonna à cette pensée. Elle connaissait son amie mieux que personne et elle savait parfaitement de quoi elle était capable…

A partir de ce moment-là, elle se tut et patienta avec moi dans le couloir, en silence. Les littéraires avaient cours pendant la pause déjeuner apparemment, ce qui nous laissait encore une petite marge…mais j'avais aussi peur de Maya, Ambre et June qu'Angéla.

-Au fait Drago, tu ne m'as pas dit, mais ton emménagement, ça s'est bien passé ? Me demanda soudainement Angéla, brisant le silence.

-A peu près oui, Asuna était là pour m'aider, donc ça n'a pas été trop dur même si je dois t'avouer que c'est assez dur de trouver les fonds nécessaires pour payer le loyer répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

-Asuna et toi semblez être vraiment très proches murmura mon amie en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

-Et bien, c'était mon amie d'enfance, même si je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Elle serait un peu comme une cousine que je n'aurais pas vue depuis très longtemps.

-Mais tu ne m'as jamais raconté, c'était comment la vie dans cet autre monde ? Enchaina immédiatement la jeune fille.

-Pas très différent d'ici, c'est peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pu m'habituer aussi vite, parce que presque tout est identique…A l'exception des prophéties de fin du monde évidemment.

-Tout de même, j'imagine mal ma vie sans tous ces trucs qui nous tombent sans arrêt sur la tête, ça devait être ennuyeux à mourir ! Rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir et fouiller dans mes souvenirs avant de lui répondre :

-Oui, quand j'y repense, c'était ennuyeux…

Angéla pencha la tête sur le côté, étonnée de ma réponse. Je précisai donc ma pensée.

-Avant d'arriver ici et de vous rencontrer, mes journées se résumaient à aller en cours, m'amuser avec Asuna une fois l'école terminée, travailler chez moi et me coucher pour recommencer le même cycle le lendemain.

-Et en quoi est-ce si différent de maintenant ? C'est exactement ce que j'ai vécu avant le retour de Gariatron et pourtant, je continue à chérir chaque instant que j'ai passé avec Ambre, Maya et June.

Je n'avais aucune réponse à cela, mais les faits étaient là : je vivais dans l'ennui et le désintérêt des choses qui m'entouraient et je n'avais retrouvé un objectif qu'à la mort de mes parents et à mon arrivée dans ce monde.

Mais étrangement, maintenant que ce même cycle avait recommencé, je ne m'ennuyai pas pour autant. Au contraire, tout comme Angéla, je chérissais chaque jour que je passais en compagnie de tout le monde.

Peut-être que mon amnésie ne concernait pas qu'Asuna finalement, peut-être que j'oubliais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'essentiel, quelque chose ne se trouvant pas dans ce monde, aux côtés d'Angéla et des autres, quelque chose ayant modifié ma perception du monde…

-Enfin bon, trop penser au passé ne nous mènera a rien de bon s'exclama Angéla, me tirant de mes pensées. Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de ceux qui font ça !

-Pas du tout et je suis sûr que toi non plus.

Mon amie grimaça et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était exactement ce genre de situations qui faisaient que chaque jour était unique. Angéla avait ce don de créer le comique là où il n'y avait nullement matière à rire et c'était peut-être ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle, sa bonne humeur permanente.

Mais pourtant, dans mes souvenirs, Asuna aussi était porteuse de cette gaité…Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer en moi…

Finalement, le cours se termina et les élèves sortirent de la classe. Je réussis à attraper mon amie d'enfance juste avant qu'elle ne file à la cantine et Angéla lui proposa de rejoindre le club de duel. Cette dernière réfléchit quelques instants, les bras croisés, avant de nous donner une réponse.

-Et si nous allions manger d'abord ? J'entends ton ventre gargouiller depuis tout à l'heure lança-t-elle à Angéla qui s'empourpra.

Nos estomacs répondirent à notre place et nous descendîmes tous les trois déjeuner, laissant ce sujet de côté. Le menu n'était pas fameux et Angéla, comme à son habitude, s'en plaignit, mais depuis le temps, j'avais appris à ne pas faire attention.

-Sérieusement, de la purée pour le premier jour de cours ? Ils se fichent de nous ! Râla-t-elle en la mettant sur le côté pour ne prendre que la viande.

-Allez Angéla, ça pourrait être pire, des lentilles par exemple la taquinai-je en connaissant ses gouts.

-Ne me parle pas de ces trucs ou je vais vomir.

Asuna se mit à rire de notre conversation stupide.

-ça me rappelle la maternelle, tu étais pareil Drago ricana-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai jamais fait d'histoire sur la nourriture moi rétorquai-je.

-Tant mieux pour toi, parce que honnêtement, tu aurais honte.

-Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Demanda Angéla, l'œil brillant.

-Tu aurais dû le voir quand tous les profs…

-Et si tu répondais plutôt à notre proposition ? L'interrompis-je.

-Pour le club de duel ? Pourquoi pas, après tout, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

-Parfait ! Angéla, c'est bon, on peut arrêter de courir partout, on l'a notre nouveau membre.

-Je m'en fiche moi, je veux juste savoir ce que tu faisais à la maternelle moi grogna-t-elle en mangeant sa purée avant de tout recracher en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Nous rîmes aux éclats une fois de plus tandis que la présidente buvait autant d'eau que possible pour se débarrasser de ce gout qu'elle détestait.

Nous finîmes notre repas rapidement après cela, parlant de choses et d'autres comme les professeurs que nous avions cette année, le bac, et même des événements de l'années précédente puis nous remontâmes dans les classes et nous laissâmes Asuna après lui avoir indiqué où se trouvait la salle du club pour le soir-même.

En annonçant le recrutement à Maya, Ambre et June, je me pris une nouvelle claque dans le dos, quelques félicitations et un soupir et les cours reprirent. Ce n'était pas passionnant mais ils passèrent assez rapidement entre les diverses présentations de l'année et des professeurs.

Machinalement, lorsque la journée se termina, nous prîmes la direction de la salle de club où Lareine, notre superviseur, nous attendait. Cependant, je ne voyais Asuna nulle part et l'heure tournait.

-J'en connais une qui a dû se perdre déclara June en regardant sa montre.

-Avec les explications d'Angéla, qui ne se perdrait pas en même temps lança Maya en haussant les épaules.

-Eh, c'est Drago qui lui a expliqué je vous signale ! Se défendit cette dernière.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important, maintenant, il faut que quelqu'un aille la chercher répliqua Ambre, tentant de remettre un peu de calme.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix soupirai-je.

Je me levai et sortis de la salle du club avant d'envoyer un message à Asuna pour lui demander où elle se trouvait. Sans grande surprise, elle me répondit qu'elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs.

Ce n'était pourtant pas très compliqué de venir au dernier étage du bâtiment et de prendre la première porte…Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver au sous-sol ?...

Ne voulant pas la perdre davantage, je lui demandai de rester là où elle était pendant que j'allais la chercher pour l'emmener moi-même à la salle de club.

Je descendis les sept étages qui me séparaient d'elle et un détail me frappa lorsque je pénétrai dans les souterrains : il n'y avait personne.

Bon, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à être écrasé par une foule, mais tout de même, normalement, on y croisait quelques élèves se rendant aux gymnases, même le soir.

J'appelai Asuna mais personne ne me répondit. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouger, où était-elle encore passée ?...

Je m'apprêtai à faire un pas lorsque Ladd apparut à côtés de moi, fronçant ses sourcils bicolores, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage grave.

-Attends Drago, il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici déclara l'esprit de duel.

-Ce n'est qu'un sous-sol, c'est juste que le premier jour, les élèves n'ont pas encore rejoint de club, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a personne. Et puis, Asuna est ici aussi.

-Fais comme bon te semble, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

En temps normal, Ladd aurait disparu en me laissant me débrouiller seul, mais cette fois-ci, il resta à mes côtés pendant que j'avançai dans le sombre couloir. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais si Asuna était réellement ici, il était hors de question de faire marche arrière.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je m'attendais à voir surgir un monstre hideux à n'importe quel instant, mais je ne pouvais pas reculer. J'étais à l'affut, sensible au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement, mais rien, pas un chat.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, je finis par m'arrêter. Depuis quand ces souterrains étaient-ils aussi longs ?

Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler et un long rugissement retentit. Mon cœur s'arrêta en même temps que tous mes autres mouvements. Ladd se matérialisa immédiatement à mes côtés sous sa force de Dragon, signe que le danger était réel.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais pesta-t-il en volant au-dessus de moi.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de te plaindre, Asuna est quelque part ici, il faut la trouver ou sinon…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car je dus esquiver au même moment une sorte de laser qui me frôla avant d'exploser contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Je tournai la tête dans la direction d'où provenait l'attaque et je restai bouche bée. Devant moi, une sorte de vaisseau doré ressemblant vaguement à un scorpion sans pince flottait dans les airs. Il ne possédait ni réacteur ni moteur, il était simplement en lévitation deux mètres au-dessus du sol.

En son centre brillait une sorte de sphère jaune, certainement sa source d'énergie tandis qu'à l'avant, un cristal émettait une lumière bleue qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Il n'était pas très gros, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il aurait pu rentrer dans le souterrain en temps normal.

-Impossible ! S'écria Ladd en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu connais cette chose ?

-Il ne faut pas rester là Drago !

Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, le dragon m'empoigna et fit demi-tour, volant le plus vite possible tandis que la chose nous prit en chasse. Ce truc devait vraiment être effrayant pour que Ladd prenne la fuite, lui qui n'avait pas montré un seul signe de faiblesse lors de notre voyage en Égypte.

Il esquiva plusieurs tirs qui firent exploser les murs et c'est là que je compris où nous nous trouvions. A l'extérieur, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le vide. Le souterrain de l'école venait de se transformer en passerelle menant directement vers le monde des esprits !

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de demander à mon partenaire ce que nous faisions ici ni même le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, ma priorité était de sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Lorsque les escaliers furent enfin en vue, je discernai une silhouette qui attendait là avant de reconnaitre Asuna, un livre à la main, entourée d'une étrange énergie bleue, comme ces sorciers dans les livres fantastiques.

Ladd s'écarta immédiatement et mon amie projeta un éclair sur la chose qui nous poursuivait qui disparut aussitôt dans un épais nuage de fumée.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, ne trainons pas ici ! M'ordonna-t-elle en m'attrapant le bras. Ladd, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

-Oui, mais tu ne devrais pas.

-Une minute, qu'est-ce qui se passe Asuna ?

La fille aux cheveux bleus ne me répondit rien et m'entraina simplement à sa suite, laissant le dragon derrière nous.

Nous arrivâmes essoufflés dans la cour, sous les regards interrogateurs des élèves passant par là. Mais s'il y en avait bien un qui avait des questions, c'était bien moi et je ne perdis pas une seconde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache moi ? Me répondit-elle, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je me baladais tranquillement au sous-sol quand je t'ai vu arriver à dos de Dragon et poursuivi par ce…truc.

-Attends…tu veux dire que tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange avant ? M'étranglai-je.

-Bah…Non. J'étais dans le gymnase et je regardais les échauffements quand tu m'as dit que tu arrivais.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Dès le moment où j'avais posé les pieds au sous-sol, Ladd m'avait averti d'un danger, alors comment Asuna avait-elle pu passer à côté ? Plus important encore, comment cette passerelle avait-elle pu s'ouvrir ?

A ma connaissance, seul Hélios était capable de voyager librement entre les dimensions, et à en juger par le truc qui m'avait attaqué, ce n'était certainement pas l'ex-roi maléfique qui était derrière tout ça.

Et puis, Ladd avait eu peur pour la première fois, lui qui avait toujours méprisé ses adversaires, aussi forts fussent-ils.

-Toujours avec moi Drago ?

Asuna me tira brutalement de mes pensées.

-Je te demandais, ça arrive souvent ce genre d'événements dans ce monde ?

-Euh…oui, très, très souvent, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le quotidien ici de se faire attaquer par des vaisseaux fantômes au beau milieu d'un couloir sombre lui répondis-je en vitesse.

-Je vois, tu vis dangereusement quand même…

-Non, ce n'est rien, je t'assure, j'ai déjà vu bien pire rigolai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cependant, Asuna n'avait pas l'air inquiète en disant cela, mais au contraire, elle souriait légèrement.

-Je crois comprendre…pourquoi tu as l'air si heureux depuis que je t'ai retrouvé l'année dernière…Murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mon amie secoua la tête et se leva en s'étirant.

-Rien, je ne faisais qu'analyser les faits me répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici moi aussi ! La grande aventure ne fait que commencer !

-Une aventure dont je me serais bien passé soupirai-je. Un peu de calme me ferait du bien…

-Oui, et quand tu es au calme, tu ne rêves que de partir à l'aventure répliqua-t-elle, l'œil brillant de malice.

-En attendant, j'en connais quatre qui vont commencer à s'impatienter si on ne revient pas très rapidement.

J'entrainai Asuna à ma suite et nous remontâmes dans la salle du club. Evidemment, j'eus droit à tous les reproches du monde pour être revenu aussi tard, mais Lareine noya tout cela par son enthousiasme devant une nouvelle recrue.

En définitive, nous ne fîmes pas grand-chose pour ce premier cours mais au moins, tout le groupe avait pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Asuna et je fus content de voir qu'elle avait rapidement trouvé sa place dans le groupe.

Nous nous séparâmes vers dix-neuf heures et, alors que je pensais que tout le monde était déjà parti et que je m'apprêtai moi aussi à prendre le chemin du retour, je sentis une pression sur mon épaule. En me retournant, je vis June qui me dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Drago, tu as une minute ? J'ai à te parler déclara-t-elle solennellement.

-Euh…Oui, je t'écoute lui répondis-je, déconcerté.

-Tout à l'heure, avec Asuna, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Je déglutis.

-Ri…Rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

La jeune fille me rendit un regard assassin qui suffit à me faire plier.

-J'ai été attaqué dans les sous-sols finis-je par avouer.

-Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas tombé dans l'escalier pour que ma manche ait brûlé de la sorte.

Je regardai immédiatement mon uniforme, et effectivement, un bout noir de ma chemise semblait avoir brûlé, certainement en essayant d'esquiver une des attaques du vaisseau. June était vraiment très observatrice, même moi je n'avais rien remarqué, et Asuna non plus, sinon elle m'en aurait parlé…

-Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Ne pouvant cacher la vérité, et surtout, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de lui mentir, je lui racontai toute l'histoire, de la passerelle à l'attaque de la machine jusqu'au sauvetage in extremis d'Asuna. Pendant tout le récit, June resta de marbre, ne montrant aucune expression, restant les bras croisés, impassible.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, quelques instants de silences suivirent ma déclaration pendant lesquels June semblait réfléchir à toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre avant de déclarer :

-Alors mon père avait vu juste, je pensais qu'il repartait dans ses délires, mais malheureusement non marmonna-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais préciser ta pensée June ?

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans le mien et je fus obligé de reculer d'un pas tant ses yeux m'annonçaient de mauvaises nouvelles.

-J'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi pour le moment parce que ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais il se pourrait bien que le monde des esprits soit au bord de la destruction.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? Et comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? Bégayai-je, interdit.

-Mon père est peut-être le scientifique le moins rigoureux sur cette terre, mais il est incollable lorsqu'il s'agit d'histoire du duel de monstre. La chose qui t'a attaqué est certainement un monstre du nom de qliphort.

-Qliphort ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer exactement qui ils sont ni de quoi ils sont capables, mais jusque-là, ils étaient scellés depuis des millénaires. Leur retour ne présage que le pire.

-Qu'ils soient scellé et que j'en aie vu un, très bien, c'est étrange, mais pourquoi ici ? Je veux dire, les passerelles ne s'ouvrent pas en claquant des doigts !

-ça, Drago, je ne peux pas te répondre. Je demanderai à mon père de faire des recherches. En attendant, évite vraiment de propager cette rumeur, je ne veux pas d'affolement inutile si je me trompe.

Cependant, le ton que June employait me laissait entendre qu'elle était persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Une dernière chose, June : leur retour pourrait-il être lié à Armageddon ou aux démons ?

Elle ne me répondit rien mais son silence fut suffisant pour me faire comprendre que les deux événements n'étaient pas indépendants.

Même si je pressentais que ce qui se préparait n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, au fond de moi, j'étais presque heureux de nouveaux ennuis pointer le bout de leur nez.

J'eus alors l'impression de comprendre ce qu'essayait de me dire Asuna et Angéla. Evidemment j'avais peur, évidemment je savais que nous risquions tous d'y passer, évidemment je ne connaissais pas l'issue ni le tournant des événements, mais mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Rien que de penser aux combats à venir me faisait frissonner et je sentais une énergie indescriptible m'envahir.

-Dans tous les cas June, profitons du temps que nous avons avant que les ennuis ne commencent réellement, faisons de cette année une année inoubliable sur tous les points !

-Et le voilà qui commence à parler comme Angéla, ça ne te réussit pas de la côtoyer tous les jours soupira-t-elle. Mais, je suis d'accord avec toi, il ne faut pas s'obnubiler sur des hypothèses, la dernière fois, ça a très mal fini pour Ambre et Maya et je préférerais éviter que cela se renouvelle. Voilà qu'Angéla déteint sur moi aussi, si ce n'est pas malheureux.

June me laissa sur ces mots et prit le bus pour rentrer chez elle, me laissant seul devant l'école…Enfin, presque seul, car je devais me trainer mes deux fantômes en permanence.

-Drago, tu vas vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était ? Me demanda Théa une fois que June fut partie.

-Pour le moment, oui, de toute façon, que pouvons-nous faire à part attendre ? Et puis, si je me comporte étrangement, Angéla le remarquera et se remettra en tête de protéger tout le monde. Elle en a déjà assez fait l'année dernière, elle mérite de se reposer un peu. C'est à mon tour de la protéger désormais.

-Tu as grandi depuis que tu es arrivé dans ce monde, tu sais murmura ma sœur. Je suis certaine qu'Asuna l'a remarqué également.

-Peut-être oui. J'ai surtout appris à connaitre Angéla et les autres.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

Je tournai la tête vers ma sœur, intrigué, mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et disparut de mon champ de vision. Apparemment, il restait bien plus de zones d'ombre dans ma mémoire que je ne le pensais…


	3. Chapitre 2: Le fantôme du Passé

_**Chapitre 2 : Le Fantôme du Passé**_

Encore…J'étais encore dans cette grande maison vide et abandonnée. Tous les meubles, tous les tableaux, tout avait disparu et il ne restait que des cendres de ce qui autrefois avait été ma maison, celle où j'avais grandi avec mon frère Arthur, ma mère et mon père.

Au dehors, à travers les vitres sales et brisées, je voyais notre jardin, dévasté. Partout, des bouts de bois carbonisés, des éclats de verre et de l'herbe brûlée jonchaient le sol nu et dénué de vie.

Je passai dans le salon dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui me serait familier, une tasse, une assiette, des couverts, mais rien. Tout ce qui était encore en bon état avait dû être volé après toutes ces années.

Je montai ensuite à l'étage et je revis ma chambre. Mon lit n'était plus qu'un tas de bois noirci par les flammes, de même que mon bureau. Heureusement que je n'avais rien laissé de précieux avant de partir. Il ne restait que des lambeaux de vêtements, des bouts de rideaux et de vieux cahier à moitié illisibles, consumés par le feu.

Je ressortis de cette pièce où j'avais passé tant de temps avant de me diriger presque instinctivement vers celle de mon frère. Etrangement, elle était intacte. En même temps, il n'y avait presque rien depuis qu'il avait sombré dans le coma, mais son lit était encore fait, prêt à être utilisé et les rideaux volaient au gré du vent passant par la fenêtre entrouverte de sa chambre.

Soudain, je vis comme une forme humaine devant les vitres. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage à l'exception de ses yeux vert émeraude, les même que les miens et je compris. Dans son regard pouvait se lire toute la rancœur du monde ainsi que du mépris et…de la tristesse.

-Tu oses remettre les pieds ici après ce que tu as fait, Laura ? Me dit le personne d'une voix glaciale.

-Je suis désolée, Arthur…je ne voulais pas…Tentai-je de lui répondre dans un murmure déformé par le chagrin.

-Il est trop tard pour avoir des remords. Si tu avais été là ce jour-là…rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Le décor se brisa d'un seul coup comme une vitre sur laquelle on aurait jeté une pierre et je me réveillai en sueur et haletante dans mon lit, non pas à Viridian mais dans ma chambre chez Darksky. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais encore du mal à respirer et je tremblais de tout mon corps.

-Encore…ce rêve murmurai-je tout bas.

Pourquoi…Pourquoi repensai-je soudainement à tout cela maintenant ? Depuis la fin des vacances d'été, régulièrement, la vision de mon ancienne maison à Viridian revenait me hanter. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je pensais de plus en plus souvent à notre ancienne vie avec Papa, Maman et Arthur. C'était étrange, je n'étais pas spécialement heureuse à cette époque, je vivais simplement ma vie en essayant d'avoir le moins d'ennuis possible. En comparaison, la vie avec Darksky était bien plus palpitante, même en considérant ces histoires de démons et de fin du monde.

Finalement, après une bonne dizaine de minute de réflexion ne menant à rien, je décidai de me lever et prendre une douche avant de descendre dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Comme d'habitude, Arnold s'était levé aux aurores et avait tout préparé. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment ni pourquoi il m'avait retrouvé mais à chaque fois que j'abordai le sujet, il déviait la conversation sur autre chose, si bien que j'avais abandonné. Mais dans les faits, j'étais vraiment contente de l'avoir à mes côtés, comme une preuve vivante à moi-même que tout ce que nous avions vécu à Viridian n'était pas qu'un rêve.

La cloche sonna huit-heures lorsque je rangeai mon bol de céréales et fis la vaisselle tandis que Darksky venait d'arriver, encore en pyjama et à moitié endormi.

-Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure toi ? On a cours dans moins d'une demi-heure ! Le sermonnai-je comme chaque matin depuis un an.

-Bonjour Laura, bien dormi ? Me répondit-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Franchement, comment tu as pu te débrouiller seul pendant quatre ans avec cette attitude ? Soupirai-je. Et Marie, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ?

-Va savoir, ça fait bien dix minutes que j'attendais devant la salle de bain et j'en ai eu assez alors je suis descendu marmonna Darksky en prenant une cuiller de céréales.

C'était le même cinéma chaque matin avec Darksky et Marie. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre au niveau des horaires et ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de partir sans eux mais je savais que s'il n'y avait personne pour les pousser, ils risquaient de ne pas venir au premier cours…j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience…

Je réussis néanmoins à m'arranger pour qu'ils partent à huit-heures vingt, même si je dus les tenir par le bras pour qu'ils se dépêchent un peu et nous réussîmes par un tour de force à arriver pile lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Marie était peut-être encore pire que son frère étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son premier jour au lycée, ce qui lui donnait une raison supplémentaire pour arriver à l'heure…Heureusement, cette dernière s'éclipsa rapidement une fois arrivés.

Et Malheureusement, je ne pus éviter de croiser le regard malicieux et les yeux bleus et moqueurs de Saya qui nous attendait visiblement devant la grille, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Comme à son habitude, la blonde avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval descendant presque jusqu'à ses hanches, ne laissant dépasser qu'une frange sur son front. Elle afficha en nous voyant son sourire avertissant qu'elle avait encore inventé je ne sais quoi et que nous allions passer un mauvais moment…

Cependant, préférant éviter les ennuis dès le premier jour de cours, je fis mine de rien et la saluai normalement.

-Salut Saya, tu vas bien ? Lançai-je amicalement.

-Oui, oui, les politesses, ça sera pour plus tard Laura, en attendant, j'ai un scoop ! Lança-t-elle, des étoiles dansant dans ses yeux.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Un nouveau fantôme dans l'école ? Ou peut-être un passage secret que tu as découvert lors de tes tournées nocturnes ?

-Non, je n'arrive pas à le trouver celui-là, et ce n'est pas faute de chercher !

-Bon, dis-le-nous rapidement alors soupira Darksky.

-J'ai cru comprendre que l'école où Miyako avait postulé l'a finalement refusée pour cause d'un nombre trop élevé absences injustifiées, donc, devinez où elle est allée poursuivre ses études ?

-Attends, ne me dis pas…

-Et si Laura, ici même ! Sortit Saya triomphalement.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait des classes prépa…S'étonna Darksky.

-Ah bah moi non plus, mais que veux-tu, on ne va pas s'en plaindre lui répondit Saya en haussant les épaules. On va pouvoir s'amuser un an de plus tous ensembles !

-A quoi bon avoir fait une réunion d'adieu alors soupirai-je en repensant à tout le cinéma qu'avait été la préparation de la fête.

Sur ces belles paroles, nous rentrâmes tous les trois à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal pour aller regarder les panneaux sur lesquels étaient affichées les classes de terminale de cette année, même s'il n'y avait que très peu de surprise.

Notre lycée n'était pas très grand, il n'y avait qu'une seule classe par catégorie, et donc forcément, si nous avions été dans une classe en première, nous avions la même en terminale à quelques détails près.

Cette fois-ci, je pris place au fond de la classe, à côté de Darksky et Saya, virant sans état d'âme le propriétaire habituel des lieux, Youhei, qui dut aller voir ailleurs malgré lui.

Même en connaissant les sentiments de Darksky à mon égard, ma rancœur datant de trois ans déjà me restait en travers de la gorge sans que je puisse m'en défaire. Et dire que j'avais failli détruire le monde à cause d'une jalousie infondée…J'étais vraiment stupide et c'en était encore plus ridicule en sachant que cette même personne que je jalousais autrefois était devenue une de mes meilleures amies.

Avant le début du premier cours de l'année, nous reparlâmes de nos vacances à Paris avec Angéla et nos amis de Satellite. Reisuke, Hiroki, Hakaze, Jessica, Soichiro, Sirie, je me demandais bien comment ils allaient à présent. Les vacances avaient été vraiment amusantes malgré quelques petits soucis au démarrage. Jamais je n'aurais cru que la stupidité d'Hélios nous soit un jour bénéfique.

Notre professeur arriva finalement vers neuf-heures et les cours débutèrent enfin. Même si je n'avais aucune difficulté à suivre, Darksky semblait largué et Saya n'arrangeait rien à papoter pour ne rien dire. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi ces deux-là avaient eu leur année de justesse…

Lorsque la pause déjeuner arriva enfin, la jeune fille s'effondra sur sa table, l'air totalement épuisée alors que nous n'avions fait que remplir des papiers et des rappels de première…Elle devait le faire exprès pour amuser la galerie, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

-C'en est trop pour moi, je retourne en première moi, au moins je pouvais dormir tranquillement gémit-elle.

-Vas-y, personne ne te retient lui répondit Darksky tout en rangeant ses affaires.

-Si, Laura, si je fais ça elle va me tuer !

-Hein, quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher encore ? Rétorquai-je les yeux ronds.

Saya n'eut pas le loisir de nous répondre car le délégué provisoire nous interrompit en nous prévenant que quelqu'un demander à nous voir. En tournant la tête vers la porte, je vis qu'une fille aux longs cheveux bruns nous attendait là, l'air gêné. Cependant, ses grands yeux marrons, son sourire franc et ses deux mèches sur le dessus de sa tête ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

Lorsqu'elle nous aperçut à son tour, la jeune fille se précipita vers nous.

-Laura, Darksky, Saya, contente de vous revoir ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement une fois à notre hauteur.

Lorsqu'elle fut juste devant moi, je remarquai alors qu'elle avait grandi depuis les vacances. Elle faisait à présent presque la même taille que Saya alors que l'année précédente, elle ressemblait encore à une collégienne de quatrième.

-On se connait ? Lui demanda Darksky, l'air perdu.

Je remis lui remis les idées en place d'un coup de poing dans les côtes.

-Arrête de jouer à l'idiot, ce n'est pas drôle ! Râlai-je devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille qui semblait avoir pris la remarque de Darksky au premier degré.

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul…

-Tiens, Nagisa, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais autant grandi pendant ces vacances s'exclama Saya, impressionnée.

-Ah, ça…Je suis la première surprise mais je n'y peux rien lui répondit la jeune fille, gênée.

-Et puis, je vois que tu as découvert les joies de te coiffer le matin maintenant enchaina la blonde en riant.

-Je m'en serais bien passé par contre de ça mais mon oncle veut absolument faire des économies donc plus de coiffeur se plaignit-elle en gonflant les joues.

-Mais ça te va bien je trouve, ça change de d'habitude complétai-je. Et puis, tu dois avoir beaucoup de succès dans ta classe maintenant !

Nagisa rougit face à mon compliment. C'était amusant de la taquiner de la sorte. Nagisa était encore très naïve malgré sa nouvelle apparence de lycéenne, mais c'était ce qui la rendait unique en son genre et si attachante.

Finalement, après avoir échangé quelques civilités, ni descendîmes tous les quatre à la cafétéria pour prendre un bon déjeuner. Nous parlâmes une fois de plus de nos vacances, de l'année à venir et d'autres banalités sans grande importance. Qui aurait cru que moins de six mois auparavant, nous combattions des démons fous désireux de détruire le monde…

Lorsque Nagisa apprit que Miyako restait parmi nous une année de plus, elle sauta littéralement de sa chaise.

-Miya-chan est vraiment encore avec nous pour un ans ? S'écria-t-elle si fort que toute la cafétéria fut alertée.

-Oui, oui, mais elle risque d'être de mauvaise humeur vu à quel point elle tenait à cette école, donc on évite le sujet l'avertis-je, connaissant les tendances de la jeune fille.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle est contente au fond d'elle, elle avait l'air si triste de quitter le club à la fin des vacances répliqua Nagisa avec un large sourire.

-Miyako, triste ? Tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même personne ? S'étonna Darksky.

-Oui, ça me parait aussi improbable que Darksky avec de bonnes notes renchérit Saya, abasourdie.

-Est-ce que tu t'es regardée au moins avant de dire ça ? Rétorqua-t-il en soupirant.

-Je fais semblant évidemment, je veux simplement me mettre à ton niveau pour ne pas que tu te sentes faible ! Répliqua la blonde tentant d'avoir l'air confiante.

Je soupirai à mon tour. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas cours cet après-midi car lorsque ces deux-là partaient dans des disputes sans fin, il était impossible de les arrêter…

Finalement, Nagisa et moi réussîmes à les séparer vers trois heures et nous prîmes la direction de la salle du club de duel n'ayant rien d'autre à régler.

Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas posé le pied là-bas et je devais reconnaitre que l'ambiance qui y régnait commençait à me manquer.

Nous marchâmes donc dans ce couloir bien connu et désert comme toujours avant d'arriver dans la salle reculée par rapport au reste de l'école. Nagisa sortit les clefs mais étrangement, la porte était déjà ouverte. Peut-être était-ce Miyako.

Cependant, lorsque la présidente poussa la lourde porte de bois, ce fut une autre personne qui nous accueillit.

Assise au bureau qu'occupait normalement Miyako, un livre dans les mains, portant une simple veste bleu ciel et un tee-shirt rayé noir et blanc ainsi qu'un jean noir, se trouvait une vieille amie que nous n'avions pas revue depuis longtemps.

Ses longs cheveux couleur corbeau tombaient sur son front en une frange irrégulière tandis qu'une mèche rebelle remontait en pic sur le côté droit de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, la jeune fille nous fixa de ses yeux ébène avant qu'un large sourire n'éclaire son visage.

-Oh, vous voilà enfin, j'ai failli attendre déclara-t-elle en fermant son livre.

Iori se leva de son siège et vint se placer devant nous puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Cependant, je lui trouvais quelque chose de différent par rapport à la dernière fois où nous l'avions vue. Elle semblait avoir gagné une certaine assurance et ses yeux ne dégageaient plus la même tristesse que durant l'attaque de la citadelle. Même sa voix avait changé, elle qui ne pouvait aligner deux mots sans bégayer ou se reprendre.

-Iori, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment as-tu pu rentrer dans l'école sans carte ? Lui demanda Darksky, troublé.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille sortit de sa poche une petite carte identique à celles que nous possédions, comportant même son nom et sa photo nous témoignant qu'elle lui appartenait bien. Nagisa écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela tandis que je me mis à réfléchir sur un point qui me gênait.

Même si cette carte était identique en tout point aux nôtres, je ne l'avais vue nulle part sur les listes alors qu'elle aurait dû se retrouver dans notre classe en toute logique.

Cette pensée m'amena à une autre question que je posai directement à la jeune fille tout en tentant de camoufler mes doutes :

-Alors Iori, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être en terminale ? Et au fait, je ne t'ai pas vue sur les listes, tu es inscrite ailleurs ?

La fille aux cheveux d'ébène n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car Saya se mit à pouffer derrière nous avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir et d'éclater de rire tandis que je voyais le visage de Iori perdre peu à peu de son assurance jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par retrouver cet air perdu qu'elle arborait en permanence.

-Mam…Saya, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers encore ? Se plaignit-elle ayant repris sa voix normale.

-Non, ce n'est pas toi…c'est juste que…vous devriez voir vos têtes tous les trois, vous êtes ridicules s'esclaffa la blonde, littéralement pliée en deux.

-Co…Comment tu veux que j'aie l'air confiante si tu réagis comme ça ! Protesta sa colocataire, gênée.

-Est-ce que…quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Intervint Darksky, perdu.

Saya mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre son sérieux avant d'aller se placer aux côtés de Iori et de la prendre par l'épaule avec un sourire totalement stupide.

-Allez Iori, explique-leur !

-Je…Saya voulait simplement que je prenne confiance en moi…alors elle m'a dit de faire ça…Bafouilla Iori de plus en plus gênée.

Darksky se prit la tête dans les bras tandis que Nagisa pencha la tête sur le côté, déconcertée et quant à moi, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais eu peur pendant quelques instants que Saya n'ait eu un effet bénéfique sur la jeune fille. Cependant…la blague n'expliquait pas tout.

-Mais…et cette carte alors ? Lui demanda Nagisa en me devançant. Pourquoi il y a le nom de Saya dessus et pas le tien ?

-Oh, c'est pour éviter les ambiguïtés tout simplement. Sur le papier, Iori est ma petite sœur ! Ce n'est pas une idée géniale ? Lui répondit-elle, fière d'elle.

-Ou…Oui, enfin, c'est aussi parce que sans nom de famille, mon CV n'était pas complet rajouta Iori.

-Ton CV ? Répétai-je, surprise. Tu as arrêté l'école ou tu cherches un travail pour payer le lycée ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'étonna Saya. Iori a déjà son bac scientifique et bien plus !

Nous lâchâmes tous les trois un « hein ? » collectif qui eut pour effet de mettre encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir et à se dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

-C'est…plus compliqué que ça tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Dans les faits, je n'ai aucun diplôme…

-Mais elle a largement le niveau de quelqu'un ayant fait plus de dix ans d'études ! Compléta son amie avec enthousiasme.

Je fixai la jeune fille que j'avais en face de moi. Iori était réellement un tel génie ? Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et Saya prétendait qu'elle en savait plus que la plupart des adultes…C'était bien la dernière personne que j'aurais soupçonnée de cacher un tel talent derrière ses airs timides et sa maladresse.

-Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que tu fais cette année ? De la médecine ? De l'astrophysique ? De la chimie ? Du nucléaire ? Lui demanda Nagisa, impressionnée.

-Comment dire…J'ai postulé au CERN et j'attends leur réponse, mais normalement, je devrais être prise selon mon dernier entretien lui répondit Iori en détournant le regard, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Nous restâmes tous bouche bée à l'exception de Saya dont le sourire s'agrandit encore, accentuant d'avantage le malaise de son amie.

Heureusement pour elle, la porte de la salle de club s'ouvrit au même instant laissant entrer l'ancienne présidente. Malgré son entrée en grande école, Miyako n'échappait pas à l'uniforme de l'école, même si elle mettait par-dessus son éternel manteau pourpre descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait également conservé sa frange irrégulière et sa longue mèche tombant sur le côté droit de son visage, juste à côté de ses yeux aussi bleus et froids que la glace qui contrastaient avec l'éclat pourpre de ses cheveux. Son visage fin laissait paraitre des traits doux derrière les expressions mécontentes de la jeune fille, mais seuls ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment pouvaient le remarquer.

Evidemment, sa bonne humeur habituelle n'avait pas disparue avec la nouvelle année, ce qu'elle nous montra immédiatement en nous saluant.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici lança-t-elle immédiatement avec un sourire moqueur.

Aussitôt, Nagisa, au lieu de répondre à sa pique, se jeta dans ses bras et Miyako fut obligée de lâcher son sac et tituba, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

-Oula Nagisa, évite de faire ça maintenant, tu es devenue trop grande…

-Désolé Miya-chan, c'est juste que je suis si contente que tu ne sois pas partie ! Lui répondit la cadette du club, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne suis pas là de joie de cœur, sachez-le grogna-t-elle. Mais je suis contente moi aussi de vous retrouver compléta l'ex présidente d'un ton doux et avec un léger sourire qui, chez Miyako, signifiait une immense joie.

-Heureusement que tu as été refusée à Paris finalement, on va pouvoir passer une autre année tous ensemble ! S'exclama Darksky.

-Je rectifie, de presque tous vous retrouver rétorqua Miyako, glaciale.

Je me pris la tête dans les bras une fois de plus. Darksky n'avait vraiment aucun tact, et la présence de Saya n'arrangeait rien à cela puisqu'elle se contentait de rigoler lorsqu'il faisait une gaffe…

Ce fut donc à moi de lui remettre les idées en place avec un autre bon coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui fit comprendre sa bêtise et il tenta de se rattraper :

-Désolé…Pour me faire pardonner, si on organisait une fête pour le retour de notre ex présidente ? Proposa-t-il n'ayant pas perdu son enthousiasme.

-Vous me fatiguez déjà soupira la fille aux cheveux de feu en ignorant sa proposition et s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.

Après quelques accrochages et quelques civilités, tout le monde reprit rapidement ses vieilles habitudes : l'ex présidente prit place à son bureau pour observer les élèves dans la cour en baillant, l'air lassé, Darksky commença à se chamailler avec Saya pour une raison stupide et entamèrent un duel pour régler ça, Nagisa fit l'arbitre payé, totalement en faveur de Saya, tandis que Iori…ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et restait debout, plantée au milieu de la salle.

Cependant, en l'observant un peu, je remarquai qu'elle semblait contempler chaque mur, chaque étagère, chaque fauteuil avec mélancolie, comme si elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs. N'aimant pas la voir dans cet état, je me mis en tête de lui changer les idées.

-Alors Iori, tu ne vas pas te joindre à la fête ? Lui demandai-je chaleureusement.

-Hein…euh…non merci, j'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées bégaya-t-elle comme se réveillant d'un rêve.

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué je crois…Mais il y a un problème ? Tu peux nous en parler tu sais.

-Non, vraiment, ce n'est rien Laura, c'est juste que…mon père faisait partie d'un club comme celui-là quand il était jeune, de même que ma mère. J'étais juste en train de me dire que l'ambiance devait être aussi amusante qu'ici me répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire forcé.

-Amusant, ce n'est pas le mot qui me vient directement à l'esprit râla Miyako depuis l'autre bout de la salle, le nez plongé dans les livres et les devoirs de prépa. Quelle idée de venir ici pour travailler maugréa-t-elle ensuite tout en observant le duel avec intérêt.

J'étais néanmoins certaine que Iori ne me disait pas tout, mais je préférai ne pas en demander davantage pour le moment, de peur de blesser la jeune fille avec des questions indiscrètes et je me contentai à l'inviter à prendre les paris sur le duel entre Saya et Darksky, ce qu'elle fit avec entrain.

Nous passâmes ainsi toute la soirée dans la salle de club à rire, parler, râler pour certains. J'étais vraiment contente de retrouver cette ambiance après tout ce temps. Il fallait dire que la crise des démons n'avait rien arranger et je craignais presque que les choses n'aient changé à cause de cela, mais mes doutes s'envolèrent rapidement devant la joie habituelle qui se dégageait de nos « entrainements ».

Nous nous séparâmes comme d'habitude au croisement devant l'école. Iori repartit avec Saya qui préparait déjà un mauvais coup tandis que sa colocataire ne pouvait rien faire à part acquiescer, Nagisa avec Miyako qui se plaignait de la quantité de travail et je pris le chemin du retour aux côtés de Darksky qui boudait d'avoir perdu son duel contre la blonde.

La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée et le soleil dardait encore ses derniers rayons orangés sur la mer rougeoyante tandis que la lune apparaissait peu à peu dans le ciel, remplaçant l'astre du jour disparaissant dans la grande étendue d'eau salée.

L'air était frais pour cette fin d'été et une légère brise soufflait sur la ville, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres bordant la route.

Tout était calme. Nous croisâmes quelques passants rentrant chez eux pour le diner, d'autres commençant leur service de nuit et d'autres encore se promenant simplement dans les rues avant la tombée de la nuit.

Cependant, lorsque nous passâmes devant le parc où nous allions jouer Darksky et moi en étant petits, quelque chose attira mon regard et je m'arrêtai brusquement, si bien que mon ami me rentra dedans et râla. Mais je n'y prêtai guère attention et je me concentrai sur le parc.

Sans surprise, il était désert à cette heure, tous les enfants étaient déjà en train de diner, et pourtant, je sentais comme une présence.

-Un problème Laura ? Finit par me demander Darksky.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être observée lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux voir dans la pénombre.

C'est alors que je le vis. Juste devant moi, debout au milieu du parc, ses habits noirs se confondant avec les ombres inquiétantes des arbres se tenait un jeune garçon aux yeux vert émeraude luisant dans l'obscurité tel un fantôme.

Je lâchai mon sac et fis un pas en arrière, effrayée, puis deux, puis trois. Je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres à suer à grosses gouttes tandis que la personne en face de moi sortait peu à peu des ténèbres qui l'entouraient pour me révéler son visage, celui d'un mort, celui de l'homme qui me hantait chaque nuit, celui de mon frère, Arthur.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, même si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de quatre ans, je reconnaissais cette mèche brune caractéristique de mon frère tomant pile entre ses deux yeux et son visage fin, presque enfantin malgré son âge. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Mon père m'avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas survécu tout comme ma mère…S'était-il trompé ? Arthur avait-il réussi à s'enfuir ce jour-là ? Cela me paraissait totalement impossible puisqu'il était dans le coma par ma faute…

Mais les faits étaient que mon frère se tenait devant moi, bien vivant. Cependant, quelque chose me dérangeait chez lui. Son regard n'était pas normal lui qui d'habitude était toujours si enjoué, affichait un regard dénué de toute émotion et de toute vie…le même que le mien avant que Darksky ne me sorte de ma folie destructrice…

Se pouvait-il…qu'il soit lui aussi dominé par un sentiment amplifié par la malédiction de Gariatron ? Une haine ou une rancœur à mon égard pour l'avoir abandonné ce jour-là ?

Non, il ne possédait pas cette aura sombre qui m'entourait en permanence. Il s'agissait d'autre chose…

Quant à moi, j'étais tiraillée entre deux sentiments : la joie de le revoir en vie et l'envie de me précipiter pour le serrer dans mes bras, et une peur incontrôlable devant ce fantôme de mon passé ressurgissant tout à coup après une série de rêves plus effrayant les uns que les autres…

Devant mon hésitation et mon air inquiet, Darksky prit les devant et s'adressa à mon frère :

-Y-a-t-il un problème pour que vous nous fixiez de la sorte ? Lança-t-il, méfiant.

Arthur se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de sortit un disque de duel noir sans dire un mot. Darksky recula à son tour, surpris par tant d'agressivité et je me mordis la lèvre. Mes craintes étaient confirmées.

Tout comme dans mes rêves, Arthur voulait me tuer pour une raison qui m'échappait…Mais je ne devais pas me laisser décontenancer, je devais savoir ce qui était arrivé à mon frère.

-Qu'est-ce que…Bégaya Darksky avant que je ne l'interrompe.

-Arthur, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et où étais-tu passé toutes ces années ? M'écriai-je d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Ce dernier écarquilla et les yeux hésita pendant quelques secondes, troublé par mes paroles.

-Comment…connais-tu mon nom ?

Pourquoi n'étais-je même pas étonnée qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas ?

Voilà ce qui me gênait avec la personne que j'avais en face de moi. Le frère que je connaissais se serait précipité pour m'embrasser s'il m'avait revue après tant d'années et ne nous aurait jamais attaqué en guise de salutation, même pour plaisanter. Quelque chose avait dû provoquer cette perte de mémoire et quelqu'un avait dû en profiter pour tenter de me tuer…mais qui ?

Une pensée horrible me traversa l'esprit que je rejetai aussitôt. Non, je gardai espoir que mon frère ne s'était pas allié à lui. Peut-être que si je me comportais comme la petite sœur espiègle et joyeuse qu'il avait toujours connu, la mémoire lui reviendrait et je n'aurais pas à me battre pensai-je. Je ne perdais rien à essayer de toute façon.

-Tu sais Arthur, si tu n'as pas une bonne excuse à donner à Papa, il va te passer un savon ! M'exclamai-je, tentant de reprendre la même voix que quatre ans auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Laura ? Tu connais ce gars-là ? S'étonna Darksky.

Je lui fis signe de se taire tandis que j'observais la réaction d'Arthur qui avait l'air d'hésiter. Ça fonctionnait, il fallait que je continue !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaitre comme ça ? Tu en avais assez de perdre contre moi alors tu es parti t'entrainer dans les montagnes ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, mais je n'ai pas à parler avec toi, je dois simplement achever ma mission rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Derrière mon frère, un grand dragon argenté possédant plusieurs têtes apparut, le même que celui m'ayant sauvé la vie durant mon duel contre Sayer. Darksky recula, terrifié, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, bien décidée à ramener mon frère.

-Oh, tu veux ta revanche après toute ces années ? Bien, je t'attends !

J'appelai au fond de moi l'esprit de Trishula qui me répondit aussitôt et le grand dragon de Glace à trois têtes surgit derrière moi, apportant avec lui un vent glacial tandis que mes yeux virèrent au bleu.

En voyant mon monstre, Arthur recula instinctivement. Après tout, jamais il n'avait battu Trishula à l'époque et il devait s'en rappeler, même inconsciemment.

-Alors, tu n'attaques plus ? Le narguai-je tout comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi familière avec moi, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Dragon Cosmique, Attaque…

Mon frère n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car quelque chose vint exploser juste devant nous, nous propulsant tous les trois en arrière. En relevant la tête, je vis un immense serpent à plumes voler juste au-dessus de nos têtes tandis qu'une ombre passa furtivement devant nous avant de se jeter sur mon frère.

Comme dans mes souvenirs, Arthur n'était pas un grand combattant et ne put que parer le coup de pied qu'en se protégeant avec ses bras tout en titubant.

-Il n'avait pas prévu ça cracha-t-il en grimaçant sous la douleur.

Sans un mot de plus, mon frère rappela son dragon et disparut dans l'ombre de la forêt aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un fantôme.

Je me précipitai à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, espérant trouver une trace de lui, mais, à mon grand désarroi, il n'y avait rien. Il s'était purement et simplement volatilisé.

Pourquoi…Pourquoi mon frère était-il réapparu soudainement en voulant me tuer ? Je ne comprenais pas...

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer Laura ? Qui était ce type ? Me demanda Darksky, perdu.

-C'était mon…

-Un serviteur d'Armageddon, monsieur Darksky ; m'interrompit la personne m'ayant sauvée.

Cette dernière se retourna et je lâchai un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant les cheveux grisonnants et la moustache pointue de notre majordome.

-Arnold, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? M'étranglai-je, interdite.

-Je ne peux pas vous révéler cette information mademoiselle Laura, vous me voyez navré ; me répondit l'homme en s'inclinant. Mais vous pouvez cependant remercier votre amie Saya qui m'a prévenu du danger que vous couriez.

-Mais…ce type…qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement ?

-Ce type n'est autre que mon frère finis-je par avouer.

Darksky me dévisagea comme si j'étais devenue folle mais Arnold resta de marbre comme toujours. Il m'était vraiment impossible de deviner les émotions de notre majordome mais ce n'était pas ma priorité à ce moment-là.

-Tu…tu as un frère ? Bégaya Darksky.

-J'en avais un rectifiai-je. D'après mon père, Arthur est mort il y a quatre ans, mais apparemment, il a survécu je ne sais comment et il semble qu'il ait perdu la mémoire…

-Et il semblerait que monsieur Arthur ne soit pas revenu de son propre chef ajouta Arnold.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi voudrait-il tuer Laura ? S'exclama mon ami, interloqué.

-En tant que serviteur d'Armageddon à présent, il doit avoir ses raisons. Mademoiselle Laura, je vous demanderai d'être très prudente et sachez que je serai là pour vous protéger.

-Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses Arnold ! Rétorquai-je, vexée. Je n'étais pas l'ancienne seconde de mon père pour rien, je peux me défendre seule !

Arnold n'ajouta rien et se contenta de s'incliner avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, non sans nous prévenir que le diner serait bientôt prêt.

Ce type restait vraiment un mystère pour moi sur tous les plans…

A présent, il ne restait plus que Darksky et moi dans ce parc sombre. La nuit était tombée entre temps et de nombreuses étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. La ville s'était endormie sans rien remarquer de notre tentative de combat.

Ayant besoin de me reposer un peu après tant d'émotion, je m'assis sur l'un des bancs du parc et je me mis à fixer la falaise au loin pour réfléchir.

En un sens, j'étais vraiment heureuse que mon frère soit en vie, même s'il voulait me tuer et qu'il était contrôlé par Armageddon. Je savais qu'il y avait un moyen de le ramener à la raison, il suffisait de chercher. Après tout, Darksky l'avait bien fait avec moi alors que je n'aspirai qu'à la vengeance, de même que mon père pendant un très bref instant après la défaite de Gariatron, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'Arthur échappe à la règle.

Ce qui me troublait plus cependant, c'était le fait d'être la cible d'Armageddon. A la fin de la guerre contre les démons, j'avais senti quelque chose d'étrange, comme si je me trouvais à un endroit où je n'aurais pas dû être et plus tard, j'avais fait des rêves où je mourrais avant de me réveiller en sursaut. Y avait-t-il un lien entre tout ça ? Armageddon voulait-il me mort parce que j'aurais dû mourir durant la guerre mais qu'un événement l'avait empêché ? Je frissonnai rien qu'en y pensant.

Après quelques minutes, Darksky finit par me rejoindre et s'assit à côté de moi sans dire un mot. Il avait vraiment changé depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés. Il était redevenu ce petit garçon naïf et gaffeur de l'époque où nous jouions sur la falaise, certainement pensant qu'en agissant de la sorte, il retrouverait son amie d'enfance…Mais c'était impossible.

Même si Darksky m'avait sortie des ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'étais emprisonnée, beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées pour que je reprenne ma nonchalance et mon insouciance d'antan. Je n'étais pas comme lui, il m'était impossible de faire abstraction de mon passé.

Je pouvais évidemment faire semblant mais je n'aimais pas mentir à celui m'ayant toujours dit la vérité. C'était ainsi qu'était née une nouvelle Laura, se cherchant encore elle-même, partagée entre le désir de retourner cinq ans auparavant et les blessures qu'elle avait subies tout au long de son périple. Mais…Darksky aimait-il vraiment la personne que j'étais devenue…ou bien attendait-il encore son amie disparue ?...

Comme lisant dans mes pensées, Darksky finit par prendre la parole tout en fixant les étoiles dans les ciel d'un air penseur :

-Dis Laura, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Me demanda-t-il évasivement.

-Tu viens de le faire mais dis toujours raillai-je.

-Est-ce que tu fais des rêves étranges depuis la fin de la guerre toi aussi ?

Je sursautai, surprise et je tournai la tête vers lui, cherchant à déceler une quelconque blague mais il continuait à fixer le ciel, imperturbable.

-Etranges comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de rêver que tu mourrais dans mes bras ou même voir une tombe avec ton nom inscrit dessus.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Alors comme ça, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ce genre de rêve ? Et si Darksky en avait aussi, Miyako, Nagisa, Iori, Saya et Alan rêvaient peut-être de la même chose…Soit c'était une coïncidence vraiment grosse, soit…

-Est-ce que tu penses que c'est réellement arrivé ? Continua-t-il tristement.

-M…Moi, morte ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Rétorquai-je en essayant de camoufler ma peur.

-Je sais, c'est stupide et vraiment glauque de penser à ça me répondit-il en riant légèrement. Mais ce qui vient de se passer m'y a fait penser, c'est tout.

-Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait me tuer ? Je suis la seconde de l'armée de Shadow je te signale, je porte en moi la malédiction de Gariatron et je maitrise la fusion parfaite et tu as vraiment peur pour moi ?

-Oui me répondit-il si sincèrement que j'eus des remords à tenter de cacher ma propre peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois Laura, je ne le supporterai pas…

-Tu as toujours été trop sentimental Darksky lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire, heureuse qu'il s'inquiète quand même pour moi.

-Et c'est la fille qui a failli détruire le monde à cause de sa jalousie stupide qui me dit ça ? Répliqua-t-il en me rendant mon sourire.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé quoique ce soit ripostai-je en lui tournant le dos et en croisant les bras tout en gonflant mes joues.

Contre toute attente, mon ami éclata de rire et je ne pus me retenir et je partis à mon tour dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Nous mîmes au moins une bonne minute avant de nous calmer et pouvoir reprendre notre souffle. Cependant, même après cela, le sourire sur la figure de Darksky n'avait pas disparu et il s'était même agrandi.

-ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue rire comme ça Laura me dit-il d'un ton empli de nostalgie.

Je m'empourprai à ces mots. Mais Darksky avait raison, depuis mon retour, je n'arrivai plus à rire d'un rien comme avant. Cependant, ce dernier ajouta quelque chose qui me surprit encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime aussi celle que tu es devenue. Tu as grandi, ne cherche pas à redevenir la petite fille que tu étais, tu deviendrais comme Saya.

Je pouffai bêtement à sa remarque avant de lui répondre sarcastiquement :

-J'en connais un qui n'a pas beaucoup grandi moi !

-C'est bas ça, j'essaie d'être gentil et voilà comment je suis remercié…

Je me levai d'un bond du banc et je commençai à m'éloigner lorsque je m'arrêtai soudain pour me retourner et ajouter malicieusement :

-Mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas ça.

Sur ces mots, mon ami se leva à son tour et me donna une légère tape sur l'épaule en riant et nous prîmes le chemin de la maison.

Mais au fond de moi, je remerciai Darksky. Grace à lui, j'avais pu oublier pendant quelques instants Arthur et mes cauchemars. Cependant, je n'avais pas abandonné et je me jurai que la prochaine fois que mon frère viendrait, je l'attendrais et je lui ferais retrouver la mémoire coûte que coûte, Armageddon ou non.


	4. Chapitre 3: Fissure

_**Chapitre 3 : Fissure**_

Le soir suivant cette étrange mésaventure, je fis ce que me conseillais June et je mis cette rencontre dans un coin et mon esprit. Après avoir pris un léger diner et fini les quelques devoirs stupides pour le lendemain, je m'allongeai dans mon lit, vidai mon esprit et je me mis à contempler le plafond de ma chambre presque vide.

A part quelques effets personnels comme des vêtements, deux ou trois babioles, ou mon deck, je n'avais rien m'appartenant dans ce monde. La table de ma chambre, mon lit, les lampes, les armoires et les chaises faisaient partie de la location que me payait Sherry…

Il allait vraiment falloir que je me trouve un petit boulot, je ne me pouvais pas me reposer sur elle jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Même si elle était immensément riche et ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à m'héberger de la sorte, je me sentais mal vis-à-vis d'elle.

Et puis, cela me rappelait que, même si dans les faits, j'avais un héritage, dans ce monde, je n'étais personne. Ni mes parents ni Théa ni moi n'existions dans les archives avant que je ne débarque subitement.

Jusque-là, j'avais toujours eu de la chance de tomber sur des personnes comme Toru et Misaki puis Sherry, mais, maintenant que j'étais habitué à tout cela, il était grand temps que je vive par moi-même.

-Dis Théa, tu sais si participer à de grands tournois permettrait de payer le loyer et les études ? Demandai-je soudainement à ma sœur qui apparut aussitôt.

-Il y a des gens vivant uniquement du duel, oui, mais ça implique énormément de choses et une seule erreur peut te faire courir à la ruine. Honnêtement, même si tu as énormément progressé, je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour te lancer dans le circuit pro.

-Je vois…Et toi Ladd, tu en penses quoi ?

Aucune réponse ne me parvint. Je l'appelai donc une seconde fois, pensant qu'il me faisait la tête pour l'avoir laissé combattre seul le qliphort mais j'avais beau insister, je ne ressentais aucune présence dans mon esprit et je me relevai subitement, pris de panique.

-Théa, où est Ladd ? M'exclamai-je, affolé.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes sortis de la passerelle me répondit ma sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce que tu penses…qu'il pourrait être coincé là-bas ? Ou pire, est-ce qu'il aurait pu être vaincu ? Continuai-je, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-Du calme Drago, d'un, t'affoler ne changera rien à la situation, et de deux, non, c'est impossible. Un humain peut se perdre entre les dimensions, un esprit de duel non puisqu'il est relié à notre monde par la carte.

-Mais oui, la carte !

Je sautai de mon lit et me précipitai pour en sortir la fameuse carte du dragon de la lumière et des ténèbres, alias Ladd que je tentai de l'invoquer via le disque de duel, mais tout ce qui apparut fut un hologramme sans vie ni conscience.

-Et…Si l'esprit de duel n'est plus relié à sa carte ? Continuai-je, une goutte de sueur perlant de mon front.

-Ecoute Drago, je vais retourner dans le monde des esprits et le chercher. Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien je suis sûre. Je connais ce gros fainéant et il doit simplement se plaindre à je ne sais qui que tu l'as obligé à affronter un qliphort seul me rassura ma sœur. Je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurais des nouvelles.

Sur ces mots, Théa disparut et me laissa seul. La sensation que je ressentis à ce moment-là fut vraiment étrange. C'était la première fois depuis que j'avais tenté de renier Ladd et Théa que j'étais vraiment seul…et pour tout dire, cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je m'étais tellement habitué à leur présence qu'être seul à nouveau me laissait un grand vide.

Mon portable sonna un instant plus tard et mon sang se glaça. La soirée se présentait déjà mal avec la disparition inexpliquée de Ladd et je sentais que les mauvaises nouvelles allaient continuer à affluer mais je lâchai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Angéla me demandant les devoirs pour le lendemain.

Prendre en photo tous les documents à remplir, les envoyer à la jeune fille et lui expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire me prit finalement tout le reste de la soirée mais au moins, j'avais pu penser à autre chose et ainsi m'endormir sans trop de difficultés, ce qui m'aurait été impossible si j'avais dû rester seul à me torturer l'esprit.

Le lendemain, mon premier réflexe en me levant fut de tenter de contacter Ladd et Théa mais aucun des deux ne me répondit. Même si je n'aimais vraiment pas rester sans nouvelles des deux, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus puisqu'Hélios était absent et qu'il était le seul à savoir ouvrir des passerelles.

Je me contentai donc de prendre un rapide petit déjeuner, de prévenir Angéla que les cours commençaient dans dix minutes et de prendre le chemin de l'école.

J'avais été chanceux sur l'emplacement de mon petit appartement car, non seulement je pouvais venir à pieds mais en plus le trajet était assez joli. Je passais par une grande allée dans un parc, entourée de pelouses et d'arbres, ainsi qu'une allée ombragée sur la gauche et plusieurs cours de tennis sur la droite. Il y avait également une petite fontaine et quelques bancs sur lesquels de nombreux passants venaient s'asseoir pour profiter du calme et de la fraicheur matinale.

J'arrivai au lycée cinq minutes plus tard et je tombai immédiatement sur June qui me salua comme d'habitude, ne tenant visiblement pas à reparler des événements de la veille et je me pliai donc à sa demande, lui répondant normalement.

-Salut June ! Alors, tu ne vas pas réveiller Angéla aujourd'hui ? Lui lançai-je joyeusement.

-Qu'elle se débrouille bailla-t-elle. J'ai envoyé Maya la chercher, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.

-Pauvre Angéla, je la vois déjà se faire jeter hors du lit et être trainée à moitié endormie jusqu'ici frissonnai-je.

-En attendant, si tu traines encore longtemps à te demander quand elle se réveilla, tu vas finir en retard toi aussi.

Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans l'enceinte du lycée avant de rejoindre notre classe où Ambre nous attendait déjà en révisant les cours de la veille, même si elle laissa tomber son activité au moment même où elle nous aperçut.

-June, Drago, bonjour tous les deux ! Lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Nous lui répondîmes avec le même entrain avant de partir sur des sujets plus banals comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire avant le début des cours, aucun d'entre nous n'étant encore d'attaque en général pour partir dans une grande discussion.

Le professeur de philosophie arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un grand homme au crâne dégarni, portant des lunettes rondes et une barbe de trois jours, suivi immédiatement d'Angéla et Maya qui tentèrent de rentrer discrètement par la porte de derrière pendant que ce dernier écrivait son nom au tableau et faisait passer des papiers.

Miraculeusement, elles y arrivèrent et prirent place à côté de nous, étonnées elles-mêmes d'avoir réussi, ce qui fit pouffer Ambre et arracha un sourire à June.

Le cours passa sans autre divertissement à l'exception d'Angéla qui s'était rendormie, ce qui m'obligea à remplir les papiers à sa place pour lui éviter une convocation dès le deuxième jour chez le directeur. Puis vint l'heure de la pause et Ambre alla réveiller la marmotte, en douceur cette fois-ci. Lorsque cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, elle sembla perdue pendant quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en classe.

-Hein, quoi, comment je suis arrivée ici moi ? S'exclama Angéla, affolée.

-Et bien tu vois, ce matin des extraterrestres sont venus chez toi et ont utilisé leur rayon téléporteur pour te faire vivre d'atroces expériences et c'est ainsi que tu t'es retrouvée en classe ma cher Angie railla Maya pendant qu'Ambre éclata de rire devant l'air perdu de son amie.

-Oh, c'est donc pour ça que j'ai fait un cauchemar avec un scorpion mécanique géant…je déteste les scorpions frissonna-t-elle.

Je sursautai lorsqu'Angéla évoqua son rêve et June fronça les sourcils. Nous savions l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'y avait aucun extraterrestre à l'œuvre dans le rêve d'Angéla mais qu'il s'agissait d'un problème bien plus grave encore.

-Angéla, dis-moi, que faisait ce scorpion dans ton rêve ? Lui demanda June avec son sérieux habituel, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

-Je crois qu'il s'échappait d'une sorte d'arbre et qu'il attaquait un lion et un dragon…Enfin, on s'en fiche, je vais aller retrouver ces extraterrestres et leur faire passer l'envie de me trainer à l'école moi !

-Ça tombe bien, il est juste en face de toi lui répondit Ambre en lui désignant Maya.

Angéla eut l'air de plus en plus perdue tandis que ses deux amies riaient aux éclats mais June avait croisé les bras et semblait pensive. Je l'étais également évidemment mais j'avais pris l'habitude de réfléchir en exposant mes idées à Ladd ou Théa et en leur absence, j'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer, surtout avec autant de bruit autour de moi.

Finalement, le cours suivant commença et me permit de penser à autre chose en attendant le retour des deux esprits de duel. J'espérai vraiment qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé avec toutes ces histoires…

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et nous descendîmes à la cantine comme chaque jour, Angéla se plaignit du repas comme toujours et nous finîmes donc en moins de vingt minutes. Mais, alors que nous allions remonter en classe et flâner dans les couloirs, June lâcha quelque chose qui me surprit.

-Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans les gymnases l'année dernière, je vais voir s'ils l'ont toujours, montez sans moi, je vous rejoins !

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille fila vers le sous-sol mais, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, je sortis la même excuse qu'elle et, laissant Angéla, Maya et Ambre derrière, je la rattrapai juste avant qu'elle ne prenne les escaliers.

-Attends June, qu'est-ce que tu espères faire là ? Lui demandai-je en la retenant par le bras.

-Je veux simplement prouver que mon père à tort me rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait hier qu'il ne fallait pas s'obnubiler avec ces histoires ? Répliquai-je.

-Justement, si je prouve que mon père se trompe sur toute la ligne, il n'y aura plus aucune raison de penser à cela. Et si sa thèse est confirmée, cela ne sera plus de notre ressort, donc même résultat.

Même si le raisonnement de June se tenait, j'avais quelques réticences. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple peur inconsciente à l'idée de revoir cette créature mécanique alors que Ladd et Théa n'étaient pas là…

Voyant que je n'avais plus rien à rétorquer, June prit les escaliers menant au sous-sol et je la suivis. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il ne restait plus rien de l'anomalie de la veille. Les couloirs étaient remplis de monde entrant et sortant des gymnases en courant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la passerelle s'étant ouverte au même endroit.

-Bon, allez June, il n'y a rien ici, remontons avant de nous perdre comme Angéla l'a fait tant de fois.

Cependant, la blonde ne m'écouta pas et continua à arpenter les longs couloirs du sous-sol de fond en comble dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des élèves, de la poussière et du matériel de sport.

Nous tournâmes ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la triste conclusion que nous ne trouverions rien. June, dépitée, se préparait déjà à remonter rejoindre Angéla et les autres quand j'entendis un bruit dans un coin qui attira mon attention.

Je tournai la tête et je vis une ombre cachée dans un recoin du couloir.

-Toi là-bas, je peux savoir ce qui tu regardes comme ça ? Lançai-je à la personne qui sortit de sa cachette et j'eus un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant Asuna.

-Oh, ce n'est que toi Drago, ça tombe bien, je te cherchais ! Me dit-elle avec entrain. Bonjour aussi June !

-Allons bon, de quoi as-tu besoin encore ? Je suis assez occupé là.

-Bah, dis-toi que je me sortais tranquillement de mon cours de sport quand…bref, suis-moi, ça sera plus facile !

Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, Asuna m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina malgré moi à sa suite, de même que June qui nous suivi, ayant dû comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air.

Nous passâmes une porte dont je n'avais jamais noté l'existence et nous pénétrâmes dans une petite salle qui semblait être une sorte de débarras…mais entièrement vide, à l'exception d'un homme allongé sur le sol.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines lorsque je reconnus l'individu portant une armure noire d'un côté et dorée de l'autre.

Je fis un pas en arrière, tremblant avant de cogner June derrière moi.

-Eh Drago, fais attention râla-t-elle en me repoussant. Et Asuna, tu peux me dire qui est cette personne et ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda-t-elle à mon amie d'enfance, sur ses gardes.

-Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus apte à répondre, n'est-ce pas, Drago-chan ?

-Tu…Tu le vois aussi…June ? Bégayai-je, livide.

-Bah…Oui, pourquoi ne le verrai-je pas ?

-Parce que…Parce que ce type est un esprit de duel…Mon esprit de duel…Ladd…

June écarquilla les yeux lorsque je dis cela et son regard passa plusieurs fois de Ladd à moi, comme si elle cherchait encore à se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle voyait. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien dire de plus car je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer.

Lorsque je me tournai à mon tour vers Asuna pour lui demander des réponses, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus, je me suis perdue et je l'ai trouvé dans cet état. Mais il s'agit donc bien de Ladd, j'ai eu quelques doutes mais un guignol en armure dans une école, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

-Comment ça « que ça » ? Répéta June, interloquée. Tu penses directement à un esprit de duel quand tu vois quelqu'un avec un cosplay ?

-Bah…J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et c'est la seule réponse plausible que j'avais lui répondit-elle en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

-Bien, admettons mais savoir ça pose encore plus de questions : pourquoi le voyons-nous ? Que fait-il là ? Et pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

-Un problème à la fois June, j'ai déjà mis vingt minutes à arriver à cette conclusion ! Protesta mon amie d'enfance.

Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de réfléchir aux questions soulevées par June. En nous enfuyant de la passerelle, nous avions laissé Ladd derrière nous et maintenant il était devant nous, en chair et en os, dans le monde réel et inconscient. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait dû intervenir entre temps…

Je repensai soudain à ce que June m'avait dit la veille sur le monde des esprits et il y eut un déclic dans ma tête.

-June, si le monde des esprits était détruit, que se passerait-il ? Lui demandai-je précipitamment.

-Et bien, théoriquement, cela n'aurait aucun impact sur notre monde, comme si la terre explosait, le monde des esprits n'en serait pas affecté me répondit la jeune fille, intriguée.

-Mais ne pourrait-il pas être détruit de telle façon à ce que cela influence notre monde ? Insistai-je.

-Qu'as-tu derrière la tête Drago ?

-J'étais simplement en train de repenser à ce livre sur l'espace que j'ai lu il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais, lorsque deux trous fusionnent, ils sont détruits au sens propre du terme mais en réalité, ils donnent naissance à un nouveau trou noir super massif. Ils mélangent deux réalités en quelque sorte.

June écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle avait eu une révélation.

-Je…Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Pensé à quoi June ? Tu sais, je suis littéraire, ces histoires me dépassent lui dit Asuna en penchant la tête sur le côté, perdue.

-Il faut que je demande à mon père de faire des recherches, mais s'il se passe ce que je crains, les qliphort seront bien les derniers de nos ennuis.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais…préciser ta pensée s'il te plait ? Lui demandai-je en sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne me plairait pas.

-Dis-toi que ta comparaison…pourrait être plus qu'une simple comparaison.

June n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus car au même moment, nous entendîmes un gémissement provenant de derrière nous et, en nous retournant, nous vîmes que Ladd venait d'ouvrir les yeux et se tenait assis, grimaçant de douleur.

-Saleté…de qliphort maugréa-t-il en se tenant le bras avant de s'arrêter net en voyant que tout le monde le regardait. Il y a un problème ?

-Oui, un léger problème…Lui répondis-je prudemment, ne sachant pas comment l'esprit allait prendre l'annonce.

-On verra ça plus tard Drago, je vais me reposer quelques heures avant, ce qliphort m'a donné un de ces maux de tête.

Ladd tenta visiblement de retourner dans le monde des esprits comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais il ne se passa strictement rien, si bien que, gênée pour l'esprit de duel, Asuna finit par le prendre par l'épaule et le regarda d'un regard compatissant.

-Désolée Ladd, mais je crois que tu es coincé ici avec nous.

L'esprit de duel mit quelques secondes à réagir mais, lorsque l'information arriva à son cerveau, ce dernier se remit debout d'un seul bond, l'air totalement affolé.

-Comment ça coincé ici ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je suis un esprit de duel moi, pas un humain, tu sais ce qu'il se passera si je reste ici trop longtemps ? S'égosilla-t-il.

-Du calme Ladd, je suis là lui dis-je d'un ton compatissant, tentant de le calmer.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, devoir me coltiner Drago ! Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être Théa à ma place !

-Dis-toi que j'aurais aussi préféré la retrouver elle grimaçai-je en serrant les dents.

-Bon, vous êtes bien gentils tous les deux, on ne va pas épiloguer ici toute la journée intervint June en regardant sa montre. Donc passons aux choses concrètes : qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Drago ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée avouai-je, dépassé par la situation. Je l'aurais bien ramené chez moi mais la pause se termine dans dix minutes et…

-Pourquoi ne pas le cacher dans la salle de club en attendant de trouver une solution ce soir ? Proposa Asuna.

-Je crois que de toute façon, personne n'a de meilleure solution répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne crois pas avoir donné mon a…

Ladd n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la cloche se mit à sonner une première fois. Nous ne perdîmes pas une seconde et nous trainâmes l'esprit de duel de force jusque dans la salle de club au dernier étage qui était désert comme toujours à l'heure du déjeuner et heureusement. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de croiser quelqu'un accompagné d'un guignol en armure…

Après l'avoir enfermé à double tour et essuyé une série d'insultes, nous repartîmes dans nos classes respectives, assez angoissés tout de même.

Heureusement, June était très bonne actrice et elle ne laissa rien paraitre mais moi…je tremblais comme une feuille et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre, craignant de voir un type en armure se balader dans la cour, ou pire, se battre avec une machine géante en forme de scorpion…

Angéla remarqua rapidement mon attitude étrange et ne se priva pas une fois la pause arrivée.

-Bah alors Drago, tu avais si mal fait tes devoirs hier pour trembler comme ça ? Railla-t-elle.

J'hésitai à lui révéler la vérité. Après tout, je n'avais aucune raison de la lui cacher, d'autant plus qu'elle allait le découvrir elle-même, mais le nombre d'élèves dans la classe me rendait réticent. June finit néanmoins par cracher le morceau à ma place.

-A midi, on a trouvé l'esprit de duel de Drago au sous-sol dit-elle franchement.

Maya éclata de rire, pensant certainement qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, Ambre prit un air tragique, réagissant beaucoup trop comme d'habitude et Angéla se contenta de regarder June comme si elle avait sorti une mauvaise blague.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mensonge pourri June ?

-Ce n'est pas une blague Angéla, on a un énorme problème sur le dos continuai-je très sérieusement.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, perdant en un instant son regard innocent et sa gaité habituelle pour reprendre cet air sérieux et soucieux qu'elle arborait en permanence l'année passée.

C'était exactement pour cela que je voulais la tenir éloignée le plus longtemps possible de toutes ces histoires. Angéla se sentait toujours obligée de résoudre tous les problèmes des autres, négligeant sa propre vie et elle l'avait prouvé à de multiples reprises. Même si elle avait gagné un peu en maturité et avait pris conscience de certaines choses après avoir sauvé Ambre et Maya, elle restait très impulsive…

-Drago, June, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Son amie expliqua aux trois filles en détail ce que nous avions vu et leur exposa les théories auxquelles nous avions abouties pour finir sur Ladd qui se trouvait dans la salle de club en attente d'un meilleur plan.

Un court silence suivi la déclaration de June et toutes les trois semblaient réfléchir à ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. J'avais peur qu'Angéla ne décide quelque chose de stupide et d'impulsif mais Maya prit la parole en première :

-Pourquoi encore des ennuis au deuxième jour de cours ! Râla-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains, visiblement frustrée.

-C'était prévisible, Hélios nous avait prévenus que nous n'en avions pas fini déclara Ambre en fixant le sol d'un regard triste.

J'attendais la réaction d'Angéla, le cœur battant à tout rompre, déjà prêt à la dissuader d'attaquer Armageddon ou de retrouver les démons mais ce qu'elle dit surprit tout le monde.

-Attendons d'en savoir plus avant d'agir.

Ambre ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, Maya tomba de sa chaise, June fit les yeux ronds et je dévisageai la jeune fille comme si elle m'était devenue subitement inconnue.

-An…Angéla, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Bégaya Maya, choquée.

-Oui…pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? S'étonna la blonde.

-Ce que Maya veut dire, c'est que ça ne te ressemble pas reprit Ambre, tout aussi surprise.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de dire que quelque chose nous dépasse ?

Nous nous regardâmes avec June, stupéfaits. Quand est-ce qu'Angéla avait-elle appris à contrôler ses émotions, et plus important, depuis quand n'agissait-elle plus sur des coups de tête ? Jusque-là, elle ne semblait pas avoir tant changé depuis que les démons s'étaient retirés…mais nous étions-nous trompés ? Angéla avait-elle finalement appris de ses erreurs ? Ne faisait-elle que semblant d'avoir repris le masque de l'inconscience pour ne pas nous inquiéter ? Depuis quand…cachait-elle son nouveau visage ?...

-Oula, n'allez pas vous faire des idées, je ne dis pas de rester les bras croisés non plus reprit Angéla précipitamment devant nos mines déconfites. Mais rien ne nous empêche de prendre les devants et de nous renseigner nous-mêmes pour tout résoudre plus tard !

Je soufflai, légèrement soulagé. Même si la jeune fille avait grandi, elle restait bien fidèle à elle-même malgré tout. Je n'étais néanmoins pas totalement convaincu, je sentais qu'Angéla avait dit cela pour éloigner les soupçons mais qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre derrière la tête…

Nous dûmes cependant attendre une heure de plus avant de pouvoir repenser à tout ça et retourner voir Ladd à la salle de club avec tout le monde pour tenter de trouver une solution, au moins pour le pauvre esprit de duel.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte, cette dernière était grande ouverte et je pouvais discerner des bribes de conversations de l'autre côté.

Je paniquai à l'idée que quelqu'un ait découvert Ladd et je me précipitai à l'intérieur, prêt à intervenir si un professeur ou un surveillant me demandait de me justifier mais ce que je vis fut bien pire encore.

Devant moi se tenait mon esprit de duel mais à la vue de son interlocuteur, mon cœur rata un battement. Les filles eurent la même réaction que moi en entrant à leur tour et le nouveau venu se retourna avant de nous adresser un grand sourire.

Je reconnus immédiatement l'homme blond à la coiffure extravagante, âgé d'une trentaine d'années et portant toujours le même costume noir que j'avais en face de moi et je n'aurais pas pensé le revoir aussi tôt après la guerre.

-Oh, non…tout mais pas lui…Soupira Angéla en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Allons, allons ma chère Angéla, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas contente de me revoir moi, Hélios, le seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis ? Lui répondit l'homme qui avait tenté de détruire le monde par le passé.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle de club à la déclaration de l'ex roi. Personne ne savait exactement comment réagir, comme toujours avec Hélios. Fallait-il faire semblant de rire ? Pleurer devant sa bêtise ? L'ignorer simplement ? Ou bien lui répondre sérieusement ?

June fut la première à briser ce silence, n'étant visiblement pas d'humeur à écouter les fanfaronneries d'Hélios.

-Si vous êtes là Hélios, cela signifie que vous allez encore nous prédire la fin du monde ou une autre bêtise du genre comme l'année dernière ?

-J'aurais bien voulu ma chère June, mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas venu pour ça lui répondit Hélios en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'en voulait lui-même.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Vous n'êtes pas venu nous dire simplement bonjour quand même ? Lui demanda Angéla.

-En effet, ce n'était pas dans mes plans…

-Toujours aussi aimable lui, marmonna Maya suffisamment bas pour qu'Hélios ne l'entende pas.

-Et donc, vous allez nous dire ce que vous faites ici à la fin ? Enchaina Ambre, tentant de couvrir la voix de son amie.

-En vérité, je cherchais simplement le bureau du directeur et je me suis perdu avant de me retrouver ici, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, vous êtes de ce lycée, vous pouvez me renseigner ?

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ? M'exclamai-je, méfiant.

-Vois-tu Drago, il y a trois mois, j'ai rempli des dossiers d'inscription pour Satoshi et Serena, mais on me les a renvoyés en me disant qu'ils n'étaient pas valides alors je viens négocier.

L'ex roi sortit deux bouts de papiers de sa poche et nous les tendit. June les attrapa et les lut en vitesse tandis que je m'étonnais que les jumeaux aient décidé de prendre le chemin de l'école alors que, d'après leurs propres dires, ils n'y étaient jamais allés…

Au bout de quelques secondes, June posa les dossiers d'inscription sur un coin de la table et soupira.

-Hélios, rassurez-moi, ce ne sont pas les jumeaux qui ont rempli ces formulaires j'espère ?

-Evidemment que non, je m'en suis chargé personnellement, ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre avec ça, ils doivent profiter de la vie ! Lui répondit Hélios, presque offusqué que June ait pu penser une telle chose.

-Ca explique donc tout…

Devant nos airs intrigués, la jeune fille nous donna les deux formulaires et je faillis m'étrangler dès la première ligne. Angéla pouffa, Maya regarda Hélios comme si elle avait un cas désespéré en face d'elle et Ambre tenta de rester de marbre mais un sourire gêné s'inscrivit néanmoins sur sa figure.

-Récapitulons donc commençai-je. Nom : Serena d'Héliopolis, Age : approximativement dix-sept ans, Domicile : Tribu des Naturia, Monde des esprits, Profession des parents : Seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis et le bouquet final, autres activités : sauver le monde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je réponds honnêtement aux questions qui me sont posées moi, je ne cherche pas à dissimuler la vérité ! Se défendit Hélios en reprenant ses papiers d'un air contrarié.

Angéla s'apprêtait déjà à répondre quelque chose mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Asuna entra à son tour dans la salle de club, les yeux ronds de surprise en voyant autant de monde rassemblé.

-Vous, ici ? S'exclama-t-elle à la vue d'Hélios dans le groupe.

-Oh, Asuna, ça faisait un bail n'est-ce pas lui répondit le roi avec un large sourire.

Mon amie d'enfance était soudainement devenue livide et avait lâcha son sac. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction. Après tout, il me semblait qu'elle était habituée aux allées et venues du roi…

J'écarquillai les yeux à mon tour. Je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'Asuna connaissait exactement les mêmes choses que moi mais en réalité, non, elle n'y était pas du tout habituée et encore pire, elle n'avait vu Hélios qu'une seule fois, le soir de Noel et elle ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole ! Elle ne le connaissait que grâce à ce que je lui avais raconté sur lui…

Mon regard oscilla entre l'ex roi et mon amie d'enfance. Ils se connaissaient, ça se lisait dans leur façon de parler et dans leurs yeux, mais comment ? Se pouvait-il qu'Hélios ait joué un rôle dans l'arrivée d'Asuna dans ce monde ? Et si tel était le cas, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Qu'espérait-il en faisant venir une fille n'ayant aucun lien avec ce monde ?

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par la voix de Ladd que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié et tous nos regards se tournèrent vers l'esprit de duel qui piétinait du pied derrière nous, l'air très mécontent.

-Les retrouvailles c'est très émouvant mais avant que tout le monde n'arrive, nous étions en train de discuter sérieusement de mon léger problème râla-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ? Tu me disais justement que tu avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir revenir dans ce monde lui répondit Hélios, surpris.

Ladd s'empourpra immédiatement et chercha à se défendre, en vain.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez bégaya-t-il. C'est simplement que…comme le monde des esprits est en danger…je suis mieux ici que là-bas, voilà tout lança-t-il avec un rire forcé.

-Il ne serait pas un peu tsundere sur les bords lui ? chuchota Maya à l'oreille d'Ambre qui pouffa et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi.

Je profitai de la confusion pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers Asuna mais cette-dernière semblait redevenue normale. J'avais vraiment énormément de questions à lui poser…mais je devais attendre le bon moment. Je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre mon ancienne amie en lui faisant croire que je la soupçonnais de quoique ce soit alors que je voulais simplement des réponses sur mon ancienne vie et sur ses motivations…

-Ladd n'a pas tout à fait tort cependant reprit Hélios, soudain bien plus sérieux.

-Vous pouvez développer un peu ? Lui demanda Angéla, perdue.

-Même si je n'étais pas venu pour ça au départ, en attendant que vous arriviez, nous avons pu parler un peu avec Ladd. Drago, Asuna, vous avez vu des qliphort hier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, effectivement, et quand nous en avons parlé avec June, cela ne m'a pas paru très bon signe lui répondis-je en grimaçant.

-Dans ce cas-là, je vais passer les détails et en venir directement aux faits : si les choses ne s'améliorent pas rapidement, Ladd pourrait bien être le seul esprit de duel à survivre.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur la pièce et un profond malaise nous envahit tous. Je n'avais pas pensé que la situation était aussi catastrophique. Même si nous y étions allés de nos théories quelques heures plus tôt, en avoir la confirmation de la part d'Hélios qui se trompait rarement pour ces choses-là était vraiment terrifiant.

L'ex roi étai peut-être un abruti irresponsable quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents du temps, je savais que lorsqu'il commençait à devenir sérieux, cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que d'abandonner son masque de l'insouciance.

-Dans ce cas-là, que devons-nous faire pour éviter cela ? Demanda Ambre d'une petite voix.

\- Nous étions en train d'y réfléchir avec Ladd, mais aucune solution réalisable ne nous est venue…

-Et alors, vous allez vous avouer vaincu sans même avoir essayé de vous battre ? S'exclama soudain Asuna en le coupant et en élevant la voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais elle les soutint et fixa Hélios droit dans les yeux, attendant visiblement la réponse du roi qui reprit la parole d'une voix calme.

-Je vais te répondre par une autre question ma chère Asuna : pourquoi nous battons-nous ?

-Ne changez pas de sujet Hélios ! Je croyais que vous étiez une sorte de sauveur, celui qui a reconstruit un royaume en ruines à partir de rien ! Tout cela, ce n'était que du flan ? N'était-ce que de la chance ? Ne pouvez-vous rien faire du tout ?

-Asuna…Calme-toi s'il te plait, ça ne sert à rien de…

Hélios m'interrompit et reprit toujours aussi posément.

-Je n'ai rien d'un sauveur Asuna. Je n'étais qu'un homme ordinaire, ne désirant que bâtir un monde meilleur pour celle qu'il aimait, un homme qui a dû tout sacrifier pour obtenir ce monde avant de le perdre, un homme qui n'avait plus rien d'autre qu'un profond désir de haine et de vengeance lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa bêtise.

Mon amie d'enfance ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux mais l'ex roi ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Si j'ai pu faire tout cela, c'est bien parce que j'avais une raison de le faire, une raison me poussant à ne jamais abandonner, une raison qui, lorsqu'elle disparut, me détruisit de l'intérieur. Je n'avais plus rien qui me poussait à me battre, alors j'ai tout abandonné et j'ai cédé à la folie.

L'ex roi reprit les fiches d'inscription qui se trouvait sur la table et les regarda tristement.

-Cependant, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle raison de me battre, alors non, je n'abandonnerai pas. Je trouverai un moyen, parce qu'ils ne le supporteraient pas sinon…

Hélios se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre donnant sur la cour et commença à contempler la vue que nous avions, les bras croisés dans le dos.

-Les rêves de Celestia, des jumeaux, le tien, ceux de Laura, de Shadow ou même des démons sont les mêmes somme toute. Nous ne désirons tous que d'être heureux et pour c'est pour cela que nous nous battons. Celestia voulait instaurer une paix durable sans guerre, les jumeaux veulent simplement vivre comme tout le monde, les démons se sentent oppressés par Armageddon et Shadow pensait que son bonheur se trouvait ailleurs alors qu'il était sous ses yeux. Je suis sûr que tes rêves à toi aussi vont à l'encontre de ceux de quelqu'un d'autre Asuna.

J'étais bouche bée devant les paroles d'Hélios. J'étais habitué à ses grands discours sans aucun sens, mais celui-ci me toucha particulièrement. Il y avait une grande part de vrai dans ce qu'il disait, mais je n'étais pas d'accord sur un point. Si tout le monde avait des intentions aussi pures, nombres de guerres insensées auraient pu être évitées et j'étais persuadé qu'Hélios le savait tout aussi bien que moi.

Je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de mon amie comme si Hélios avait touché un point sensible. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête et lui rendit son sourire avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur la cour.

-C'est un beau paysage que nous avons là, Satoshi et Serena adoreraient pouvoir admirer la ville eux-aussi déclara le roi d'un ton mélancolique.

Il se retourna brusquement et nous fixa d'un regard si sérieux et si solennel que j'eus peur pendant un instant que notre ennemi soit de retour mais ses paroles me rassurèrent.

-Dites-moi les enfants, pensez-vous pouvoir les accueillir parmi vous quelques temps ?

-J'ai suffisamment de place chez moi pour ça, oui, mais pourquoi ? Demanda Angéla, sceptique.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps et je ne veux pas les ennuyer davantage avec mes histoires, ils ont bien mérité de se reposer. Et puis, ils ont besoin de passer plus de temps avec des gens de leur âge, ce n'est pas bon pour eux de rester à l'écart du monde comme ils le font, surtout Serena.

A ce moment-là, je vis un nouveau visage d'Hélios. Je connaissais le tyran assoiffé de pouvoir, l'abruti faisant rire la galerie, le leader charismatique, le moralisateur mais c'était la première fois qu'il nous montrait son côté paternel et protecteur.

Je me demandai alors comment avait pu être son règne. Quel visage montrait-il en public ? Ses sujets connaissaient-ils uniquement une seule facette de sa personnalité ou était-il comme un livre ouvert ?

Même si je connaissais Hélios depuis plus d'un an à présent, beaucoup de mystères planaient encore sur l'ancien souverain d'Héliopolis ayant succédé à mon père. Je ne savais même pas comment il avait pu accéder au trône…

-Allez-y, faites ce que vous avez à faire Hélios, je les hébergerai en attendant finit par dire Angéla. Mais vous avez intérêt à revenir en ayant une solution !

-Je ne fais jamais de promesses que je ne peux pas tenir, c'est pour ça que moi, Hélios, seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis, te promets de sauver le monde des esprits ! Et sur ce, il est temps d'aller inscrire Serena et Satoshi au lycée ! Ladd, à la revoyure et essaie de rester en vie au cas où j'échouerais, Asuna, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui pour éviter de t'en vouloir plus tard et les autres, je compte sur vous pour les jumeaux !

Avant même que nous ayons pu ajouter quelque chose, Hélios se précipita hors de la pièce et disparut au bout de couloir pendant que June lui criait qu'il ne savait toujours pas où aller pour déposer les dossiers…

-Mon rêve…aller à l'encontre…de ceux des autres…

Je tournai la tête, surpris d'entendre mon amie d'enfance être tout à coup si mélancolique et je vis Asuna regarder fixement dans la direction d'Angéla qui se plaignait déjà auprès de Maya et Ambre de la charge de travail supplémentaire qu'allaient lui imposer ses parents en échange de l'hébergement.

-Asuna, que viens-tu faire réellement ici ? Pensai-je en me posant toujours plus de questions sur les motivations et mon amie d'enfance qui demeuraient encore plus obscures que mon passé avec elle.


	5. Chapitre 4: Le Retour du Guerrier

_**Chapitre 4 : Le retour du guerrier**_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la rentrée des classes était passée. Même si le retour inattendu d'Arthur semblait présager une année marquée par des catastrophes à répétition comme l'année précédente pour Angéla, depuis ce jour-là, il ne s'était rien passé.

La vie avait repris son cours et nos activités de club également. Rien n'avait changé, Darksky continuait à se battre avec Saya, Miyako faisait ses devoirs et se plaignait sans cesse qu'elle manquait de temps libre, Nagisa s'amusait à regarder les deux idiots et Iori passait de temps en temps nous rendre visite.

Même si officiellement elle était élève de ce lycée, elle prétendait avoir énormément de travail ailleurs et être très sollicitée par ses collègues de la communauté scientifique. Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié pour être franche, Saya devait embellir les choses, comme toujours…

Il y avait aussi le cas d'Alan. Bien qu'il soit resté dans le club, nous ne le voyions que peu depuis que les UWS avaient fini leur service militaire et prenaient des vacances bien méritées.

Marie avait préféré rejoindre le club de musique, prétendant qu'elle voyait déjà son frère à la maison et que c'était suffisant…Je l'enviais un peu à vrai dire. Même si j'avais pris des cours de piano par le passé, de nombreux événements m'avaient totalement coupée dans mon élan, si bien que j'avais tout arrêté du jour au lendemain et avoir un piano à queue à la maison n'y changeait rien…

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer Marie qui me tira de mes pensées et me fit sursauter.

-Laura, j'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras et tentant de me tirer hors de ma chambre.

-Eh, attends un peu Marie, tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer protestai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de me défaire de son emprise. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, tu ne peux pas demander à ton frère plutôt, lui qui n'a jamais rien à faire ?

-Inutile, il ne connait rien à la musique lui !

Je me détendis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait me demander de l'aide pour jouer ses morceaux. Même si je n'y connaissais rien en violon, je pouvais tout de même l'aider à déchiffrer ses partitions, ce qui lui épargnait un temps précieux à elle qui n'avait jamais fait de solfège…En même temps, ce n'était pas ce boulet d'Hélios qui lui aurait appris…

Nous descendîmes dans le salon et, tandis qu'elle prenait son violon, je m'installai au piano et je tentai de jouer sa nouvelle chanson : scattered flowers. Ce n'était peut-être pas de la plus grande aide que je pouvais lui fournir, mais au moins, cela lui permettait d'avoir le tempo, les intonations et tout simplement l'air.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, quelques applaudissements retentirent et je vis la grand-mère de Marie devant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je rougis immédiatement et lui rendis un sourire gêné.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment avoir un public quand je jouais, cela me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être une des raisons qui m'avaient poussée à me tourner vers le duel de monstre par le passé.

Lors des tournois, les gens étaient contents, quelle que soit la performance des duellistes, ils étaient simplement venus se divertir et passer un bon moment comme on va voir un match de foot. Mais ce détail ridicule avait fait la différence. Ainsi, je pouvais me détacher totalement du public et en oublier ma gêne pour simplement jouer comme j'en avais envie.

Au contraire, les concours de Piano auxquels j'avais participés étaient tous très oppressants, je sentais qu'à la moindre erreur, le jury pouvait me disqualifier et le public me critiquer dans mon dos. Et même lorsque je faisais des sans fautes, j'avais droit à mon lot de critiques.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie encouragée ou félicitée lors de ces concours. Souvent, je voyais ma mère qui semblait déçue de mes performances, elle qui m'avait conseillée de m'y mettre. Même moi je n'étais pas satisfaite en réalité. A force de me comparer sans cesse à ceux qui arrivaient premiers alors que leurs performances ne se distinguait de la mienne que par l'arbitraire des juges, j'avais fini par me trouver incapable avant de tout arrêter.

Je regardai les touches du grand piano noir de Darksky, mélancolique. Peut-être avais-je fait une erreur. Peut-être aurais-je du persévérer. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû chercher une alternative…Mais si j'avais continué dans cette voie, aurais-je rencontré Darksky et les autres…ou bien aurais-je été emportée par la malédiction de Gariatron quatre ans auparavant ? Et comment cette dernière se serait-elle manifestée sans le duel de monstre ? Aurais-je péri sous les attaques d'Hélios lors de mon voyage sans l'aide de Trishula ? La guerre…aurait-elle été moins violente si j'avais réussi à convaincre mon père ?

-Eh, Laura, tu m'écoutes ! Protesta Marie en me fermant le piano sur les doigts.

Je poussai un cri de douleur avant de sa sauter de mon siège et souffler sur la partie endolorie, tentant de faire disparaitre la douleur, tout en lançant un regard noir à la sœur de Darksky qui semblait fière de son coup.

-Tu es au courant que sans doigt, je ne pourrais plus t'aider ? M'écriai-je, folle de rage.

-Excuse-moi mais ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaie d'avoir ton attention mais rien alors voilà me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je m'apprêtai déjà à lui faire avaler son archet de force lorsqu'elle me dit quelque chose qui me stoppa net dans mon élan.

-Dis Laura, est-ce que tu regrettes vraiment d'avoir commencé le duel de monstres ?

-Co…Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je regrette ? Balbutiai-je, interdite.

-Tu regardes un piano avec mélancolie, tu ressens de la tristesse et des remords et par-dessus tout, tu as arrêté la musique juste avant de rencontrer mon frère, simple déduction logique.

Je grimaçai. Pourquoi Marie avait-elle le pouvoir de connaitre les émotions des gens tout en étant aussi bonne analyste ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'ignorer les autres en plus de fouiller dans leur intimité ?

-Lo…logique pour toi bégayai-je, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de refouler toujours tes sentiments et t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres, ce n'est pas en gardant tout pour toi que tu feras avancer les choses me répondit-elle en rangeant son instrument. N'oublie pas ce qu'une jalousie stupide t'a poussée à faire.

-Tu devrais vraiment devenir psychologue toi lançai-je sarcastiquement en essayant de détourner la conversation.

-Je sais, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire. Et donc, pour ma question, regrettes-tu oui ou non ?

Voyant qu'il était impossible d'y échapper, je soupirai et je me rassis devant le bel instrument que possédait Darksky avant de répondre :

-Je crois…que j'ai regretté d'avoir commencé il y a longtemps.

Marie me regarda alors avec insistance et je compris que je ne m'en sortirais pas en répondant simplement à sa question.

-Tu comptes me lâcher enfin si je te dis tout ?

-Si je vois que les choses ont avancé, oui me dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Dans ce cas oui, j'ai regretté d'avoir commencé à jouer lorsque je suis partie en Angleterre finis-je par avouer. Je pensais que sans le duel de monstres, jamais je n'aurais été triste à ce moment-là et c'était vrai. Si j'avais continué le piano à la place, je n'aurais jamais eu d'ami comme Darksky je pense. Jamais je n'aurais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sincère et attentionné que lui dans les concours de piano. J'aurais pu partir sans regret et recommencer à jouer là-bas comme si de rien n'était. C'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire avec le duel de monstre…mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Je souris tristement en repensant à cette époque où j'étais seule dans la classe, détestée de John et sa bande, ne pensant qu'au passé et rêvant de retrouver Darksky. J'étais peut-être heureuse avec ma famille et Arnold à la maison, mais en dehors, il n'y avait rien pour combler le vide de notre séparation.

Marie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, prenant un air concentré avant de déclarer :

-Je peux deviner facilement la suite. Tu vas me dire que c'est aussi grâce au duel de monstres que tu as été heureuse par le passé et que tu l'es encore aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Etait-je vraiment si prévisible ? Ou bien profitait-elle encore de son pouvoir pour faire croire qu'elle savait tout…

Marie finit par se décontracter et elle me lança un large sourire.

-Tu devrais t'y remettre déclara-t-elle gaiment.

-Co…Comment ? Me remettre au piano ? Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai plus le niveau pour ça et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps entre le club, Arthur, Armageddon et tout le reste répondis-je hâtivement, paniquée.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant tu as le temps de jouer pour moi.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'instrument de musique tout en passant mes doigts sur les touches poussiéreuses à force de ne jamais être utilisées.

-Tu sais, même une heure ou deux par semaine, ça serait suffisant, simplement pour que tu ne perdes pas la main. Tu aimes jouer non ? Si tu as déjà eu des regrets par le passé, un jour, tu en auras de nouveaux mais de façon bien plus violente. Je ne parle pas que pour le piano, à ton avis, pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi nonchalante alors que nous avons une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête ?

-Oui mais…

-Ne te prive pas Laura et puis, il arrivera un jour où tu seras incapable de jouer mes morceaux et ça deviendra embêtant pour moi !

-Tu fais ça uniquement pour toi en fait lui lançai-je en me prenant la tête dans les bras, déçue.

-En partie oui me répondit-elle en souriant.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. Mais Marie avait raison, je n'avais plus aucune raison de ne pas reprendre pour mon plaisir. Avoir une activité autre que le club de duel pourrait même me permettre d'oublier ces histoires d'Armageddon le temps d'un morceau, je n'avais rien à perdre après tout.

-Allez Marie, à la fin de l'année, à la fête de l'école, faisons un duo toutes les deux, tu en dis quoi ?

-Un duo ? Pourquoi se contenter de si peu quand on peut monter un véritable groupe ?

Je la regardai avec étonnement et pour toute réponse, Marie me sortit trois cartes de sa poche qu'elle me donna.

-Les guerriers symphoniques, des cartes créées spécialement pour les groupes de musique comme le nôtre, ça serait super que le club de duel et le club de musique s'associent pour la fête !

-Pourquoi pas après tout, je demanderai aux autres s'ils sont partants lui répondis-je, enthousiaste à cette idée.

Nous continuâmes à parler de cette idée toute l'après-midi, imaginant déjà la scène, la chanson que nous allions jouer, les rôles de chacun. Même si le festival de l'école n'était qu'en juin et que nous avions sûrement d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes, je pris du plaisir à planifier toutes nos activités avec Marie.

Etrangement, je ne pensais même pas à la pression qu'allait exercer le public sur moi. Peut-être était-ce parce que ce n'était pas un concours mais un simple divertissement comme les tournois de duel de monstres…

En début de soirée, Darksky passa par le salon et s'étonna de nous voir toutes les deux aussi enthousiastes et, lorsque nous lui expliquâmes la raison, ce dernier failli s'étrangler.

-Un…un concert ? Bégaya-t-il. Marie, tu ne sais même pas déchiffrer une partition et toi Laura, je ne t'ai pas vue jouer sérieusement depuis un an, vous pensez vraiment être capables de jouer devant toute l'école ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait plus de six mois pour s'entrainer railla sa sœur. Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu es nul en musique !

-Enfin, faites ce que vous voulez, si ça peut vous amuser, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter pour le moment, il faut que j'aille chez Nagisa moi.

-Chez Nagisa ? Répétai-je étonnée. Il y a un problème avec elle ?

-Ça t'arrive de lire tes messages de temps en temps Laura ?

J'avais bien envie de lui en coller une pour gagner du temps mais ma curiosité fut la plus forte et je sortis mon téléphone.

J'avais bien un message de Nagisa reçu quelques minutes plus tôt et lorsque je l'ouvris, j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et d'incompréhension tandis que Darksky mettait sa veste en vitesse, prêt à sortir.

-Alors Laura, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Me demanda Marie, inquiète.

\- « je crois que nous sommes repartis pour faire de la chasse au fantôme, j'en ai vu un autre, venez vite… »

Je ne comprenais pas exactement ce que Nagisa voulait dire par là mais, tout comme Darksky, je ne perdis pas une seconde et je mis un pull avant de le rejoindre à l'extérieur et nous prîmes la route de la maison de Nagisa, laissant Marie dans l'incompréhension derrière nous.

Nous ne trainâmes pas énormément en chemin contrairement à la dernière fois où nous y étions rendus et nous fûmes devant la porte en moins de dix minutes, essoufflés par notre course folle à travers la ville.

Miyako arriva au même moment que nous, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau pourpre, la démarche nonchalante comme à son habitude, à se demander si elle se souciait vraiment de ce qui arrivait à Nagisa ou si elle venait simplement pour se détendre après les cours…

-J'espère que c'est important pour me déranger un samedi après-midi ronchonna-t-elle en guise de salutation.

-Je pense tout de même que ça l'est, Nagisa n'est pas du genre à faire ce genre de blague contrairement à Saya, elle doit être vraiment troublée par quelque chose lui répondit Darksky en essayant de voir quelque chose à travers la fenêtre du premier étage.

-Si tu le dis reprit cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

La fille aux cheveux de feu s'avança sur le parvis et sonna à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas à l'intérieur et Nagisa vint nous ouvrir, l'air affolé comme on pouvait s'y attendre après un tel message.

-Quoi, vous n'êtes que trois ? S'exclama-t-elle immédiatement.

-Va savoir ce que fabrique Saya, qui sait si elle n'est pas en train d'explorer un vieil égout ou en train de courir après un train en ce moment même lança Darksky.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on devra faire sans elle !

La jeune fille nous tira avec insistance à l'intérieur et referma soigneusement la porte derrière nous, comme si elle était poursuivie par quelque chose.

Elle nous amena jusqu'au salon où le vieil homme qui habitait chez son oncle également nous attendait, l'air pensif, accoudé de ses deux bras sur la grande table au milieu de la pièce. Lorsqu'il nous vit, ce dernier nous salua d'un signe de la tête et nous invita à rejoindre.

Nous prîmes donc place autour de lui, nous demandant encore ce que nous faisions vraiment là et le regard affolé de Nagisa n'arrangeait rien à mon sentiment d'incompréhension face à la situation.

-Tout d'abord, merci d'être venus aussi vite déclara le vieux solennellement.

-Avec un message pareil, qui n'aurait pas accouru à part Saya ; lui répondis-je en souriant pour tenter de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de fantôme ? Ne me dis pas que Saya t'a contaminée enchaina Miyako, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air épuisée.

-C'est la vérité ! Protesta la jeune fille.

-La vérité, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs non plus Nagisa la reprit le vieil homme. Mais comme vous le savez, la guerre ne nous a pas épargnés et de nombreux de nos camarades ont disparu à cause du démon.

Je baissai les yeux. A chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait les atrocités commises par le démon et mon père, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser et me sentir honteuse. Tout le monde avait beau me répéter que ce n'était pas ma faute, je savais très bien que j'avais choisi moi-même cette voie à l'époque. Par simple jalousie, Nagisa, Miyako et même Angéla avaient énormément souffert et je ne pouvais pas me le pardonner. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de me dresser contre mon père au lieu de suivre aveuglément ses ordres, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes pour tout le monde…

Une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule et, en relevant le regard, je vis Darksky qui me souriait comme pour me dire de ne pas m'en faire, ce qui eut pour effet de me remonter un peu le moral.

Je ne voulais plus avoir l'air triste devant lui. Il s'était suffisamment battu pour moi, la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour le remercier était de sourire lorsque j'étais à ses côtés et rattraper tout le temps perdu à cause du déménagement et de la guerre.

Je me reconcentrai sur la conversation mais je vis rapidement que j'avais manqué beaucoup d'éléments et je me retrouvai totalement perdue. Miyako dut voir mon air désemparé car elle prit la parole.

-Donc vous dites que votre ami, Sunohara qui avait disparu, vient de refaire surface ? Reprit Miyako, l'air faussement intriguée. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il s'agit d'un simple sosie ou qu'il n'est jamais mort tout simplement ?

-C'est ce que j'aurais bien voulu croire mais il est impossible pour quelqu'un de survivre aussi longtemps seul, et qui plus est, nous étions poursuivis donc la probabilité que ça soit vraiment lui est très faible…

-Mais pas nulle l'interrompit la rousse. Il se peut très bien que votre ami s'en soit sorti mais qu'il ne vous ait retrouvés que maintenant.

-C'est même très probable ajoutai-je pour montrer que je n'avais pas totalement décroché. Il arrive souvent de retrouver des personnes que l'on pensait ne jamais revoir des années après. J'ai moi-même revu mon frère alors que je le croyais mort il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Tu as un frère ? S'étrangla Nagisa. Tu nous l'avais caché ça ! Pour la peine, il faudra que tu nous le présentes la prochaine fois qu'on viendra chez toi !

-J…J'essaierai lui répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

-Et pour votre Sunohara alors, quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? Intervint Darksky pour me sortir de ma gêne.

Je le remerciai d'un geste furtif. J'oubliais souvent que personne d'autre qu'Arnold ne connaissait l'existence d'Arthur avant son retour. Il valait mieux que j'évite ce sujet pour ne pas me retrouver embarquée dans des explications interminables sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Ma priorité était de lui rappeler qui il était et j'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire.

-Je l'ai aperçu furtivement pendant que nous allions acheter du pain avec Nagisa répondit le vieux. Il se trouvait à environ vingt-cinq mètres de nous mais, le temps que je me retourne vers Nagisa, il avait disparu, c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

-Tout pareil pour moi, je l'ai vu et le temps de tourner la tête, il s'était envolé ! Ajouta la brune.

-Il y a peu de chance pour qu'il se soit vraiment volatilisé déclara Miyako. Si vous voulez mon avis, il suffit de chercher un peu dans cette ville et vous allez finir par tomber sur lui. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions à Paris, on a vite fait le tour et…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? L'interrompit Nagisa en sautant de sa chaise. On se sépare en deux groupes, Miyako et moi on va chercher près de la plage et l'école, Laura et Darksky, je compte sur vous pour le reste !

Sans que nous ayons même eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Nagisa était déjà sortie de la pièce et enfilait son pull mauve qu'elle portait tout le temps avant de sortir de la maison comme une furie.

-Miyako, tu devrais vraiment y aller toi aussi suggéra Darksky tandis que la présidente du club baillait, accoudée à la table.

-Je sais bien, laisse-moi le temps de souffler au moins. Il faudra vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire soupira-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, Miyako se leva à son tour et rejoignit Nagisa à l'extérieur, non sans trainer les pieds, nous laissant seuls dans le salon. Ce n'est qu'après avoir obtenu une photo de l'ami de la jeune fille de la part de son oncle que nous nous mîmes enfin à sa recherche.

Une fois dehors, nous nous arrêtâmes quelques instants pour bien enregistrer la tête du jeune garçon. Ce dernier devait avoir aux alentours de dix-huit ans à l'époque où la photo avait été prise. Il avait les cheveux blonds assez court avec seulement quelques mèches déviantes de sa coiffure impeccable, au-dessus de son œil gauche, mais je ne devais pas me fier à ce détail, il avait certainement changé de coupe depuis le temps. Son regard était assez franc, ses yeux noirs reflétaient une certaine sincérité, de même que son sourire. Il avait néanmoins un visage assez rond pour quelqu'un de son âge.

-Il m'a tout l'air d'être le parfait boulet déclara alors Darksky.

-Tu t'es regardé toi ? Rétorquai-je.

-Oui, enfin, bref, ce n'est pas en restant sur place que nous allons trouver ce type me répondit-il pour détourner la conversation, voyant qu'il avait déjà perdu le combat.

Mon ami prit la tête des recherches et je le suivis. Comme prévu, nous retournâmes en ville pour interroger les passants mais nous n'eûmes aucune réponse positive dans un premier temps. Evidemment, qui aurait fait attention à un simple garçon marchant dans les rues. Même si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il avait dû l'oublier aussitôt.

Après une dizaine d'échecs successifs et devant l'acharnement stupide de Darksky à vouloir continuer à demander dans la rue à n'importe qui, je décidai de prendre la tête de l'opération, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps en sachant pertinemment que sa méthode ne donnerait aucun résultat.

C'est ainsi que nous interrogeâmes les commerçants du coin un à un, et plus particulièrement les épiciers, boulangers et autres magasins de nourritures. Si Sunohara était vraiment en ville, il avait forcément dû s'acheter quelque chose à manger au moins une fois dans la journée et avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un se souviendrait de lui.

Malheureusement, ma méthode, même si ayant un taux de réussite plus élevé que celle de Darksky, ne donna pas plus de résultat et nous nous retrouvâmes après une heure de recherches, toujours au même point.

-Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Se plaignit Darksky en shootant dans une canette. Il y a au moins trois mille habitants ici, à quoi pensait Miyako en nous envoyant tourner dans les rues !

-Je pense que c'était plutôt la façon pour Miyako de montrer qu'elle se souciait du problème de Nagisa mais elle n'a pas dû prévoir qu'elle réagirait comme ça lui répondis-je en riant légèrement.

-En tout cas, je suis épuisé, il faut que je fasse une pause soupira-t-il.

-Tu devrais vraiment faire du sport au lieu de te battre avec Saya…

Sur ces belles paroles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le seul endroit de détente de la ville : le parc. Evidemment, il n'y avait plus grand monde en début de soirée, la plupart des enfants étaient déjà rentrés, les duels se terminaient vers dix-huit heures et les quelques rares personnes restantes étaient soit des gens comme nous cherchant à se détendre après une dure journée, soit des duellistes n'ayant pas pu profiter du terrain pendant la journée.

Alors que j'avais repéré un banc permettant de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, une voix connue nous interpella et, en me retournant, je vis Saya accourir vers nous, talonnée de près par Iori qui semblait encore plus épuisée que Darksky.

-Laura, Darksky, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est un peu tard si vous vouliez voir Saya la duelliste masquée en action ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-S'il te plait Saya, je n'ai plus d'énergie pour ça lança Darksky en s'effondrant sur le banc.

-Il…il y a un problème ? Nous demanda alors Iori voyant nos mines dépitées.

-Ce n'est que Nagisa qui cherche un de ses vieux amis lui répondis-je en sortant la photo de Sunohara. Est-ce que vous l'auriez vu par hasard ?

-Non, j'ai été occupée avec le laboratoire toute la semaine, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de sortir…Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Et toi ma…Saya ?

Intriguée, Saya prit la photo dans ses mains pour mieux observer le visage du garçon et à ce moment-là, la blonde se figea et devint livide. Darksky se leva d'un bond du banc et rattrapa la jeune fille juste avant que ses jambes ne cèdent et qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, sous mon regard consterné et l'air affolé de sa colocataire.

-Saya, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-O…Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habituée maintenant lui répondit Saya en se tenant le front avec la main. Mais je crois que je sais où je peux trouver votre ami…

Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ni Darksky ni Iori ne semblaient vraiment étonnés que Saya se soit effondrée et ait soudainement su où se trouvait une personne qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais vue…

Cependant, devant l'urgence, je décidai de repousser mes questions à plus tard.

-Saya, s'il te plait, si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le-nous ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on tourne dans les rues !

-Attends Laura, Saya a besoin de se…Commença Darksky avant d'être interrompu.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter la coupa Saya n grimaçant. Mais suivez-moi, il ne devrait pas tarder…

La jeune fille blonde nous fit marcher pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de nous ramener presque à notre point de départ, à savoir la plage juste à côté de la maison de Nagisa. Cependant, à mon grand désarroi, il n'y avait personne, pas l'ombre d'un être humain sur la grande étendue de sable s'étendant à perte de vue. Darksky semblait également quelque peu désemparé, comme s'il avait une confiance absolue en son amie, considérant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tromper là-dessus.

Seules Saya et Iori restaient impassibles, semblant attendre quelque chose mais définitivement, il n'y avait rien ici…

Ce n'était pas très étonnant en soi, Nagisa et Miyako avaient sûrement déjà visité cette zone et si elles ne nous avaient pas prévenus, c'était qu'il n'était pas là.

Je m'apprêtai déjà à protester sur notre guide pour nous avoir fait perdre notre temps mais Iori leva le bras et pointa l'horizon.

Dans la demie pénombre, je ne discernai d'abord rien, mais après quelques secondes, je finis par voir une forme se découper dans l'obscurité. Quelqu'un venait vers nous.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin assez proche, je pus voir distinctement de qui il s'agissait : un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds tombant sur sa nuque et ses yeux, aux joues creuses mais ayant un visage assez rond malgré tout, portant un uniforme d'école en lambeaux…

Saya afficha un sourire triomphant tandis que Darksky écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Quant à moi, ce ne fut que grâce aux yeux du jeune garçon que je le reconnus, l'étudiant de la photo, l'ami perdu de Nagisa, le survivant de la guerre : Sunohara.

Je restai figée sur place pendant quelques secondes. Comment Saya avait-elle pu prédire qu'il viendrait à cet endroit à cette heure-là en ne l'ayant jamais vu auparavant ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle possède le même genre de pouvoir que j'avais reçu de Gariatron mais de la part d'un autre démon ? Mais dans ce cas, comment se manifestait-il chez elle ? En souffrait-elle comme j'en avais souffert par le passé ou avait-elle réussi à le maitriser par elle-même ? Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net…

Mais pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur Sunohara. Plus vite cette histoire serait terminée, plus vite j'aurais des réponses.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva à environ cinq mètres de nous, ce dernier s'arrêta et releva la tête, nous adressant un regard perdu et je vis d'énormes cernes en dessous de ses yeux.

-Oncle…Euh, je veux dire Sunohara, c'est bien vous ? Bégaya Iori.

L'ami de Nagisa pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement étonné que quelqu'un le connaisse dans cette ville.

-C'est moi…Répondit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute énergie. Enfin…je crois…Cela fait une éternité que personne n'a prononcé mon nom…Mais que me voulez-vous ?

-Quelqu'un que tu connais nous a envoyés te chercher et a très envie de te revoir lança Darksky avec un grand sourire.

-Quelqu'un…me cherchait ? Répéta-t-il, confus. Comment est-ce possible ? Toutes les personnes que j'ai connues ne sont plus de ce monde…

-Toutes, tu es sûr ? Reprit Saya, le regard malicieux.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, pensant visiblement que nous lui faisions une mauvaise blague, lorsque soudain, son nom retentit à travers la plage et de nous entendîmes quelqu'un courir sur le sable.

Nous nous retournâmes et le visage si pâle de Sunohara s'illumina en un instant en voyant Nagisa accourir vers lui.

-Na…Nagisa ? Balbutia-t-il en se frottant les yeux comme s'il rêvait. Mais…

-Ce n'est pas un fantôme l'interrompis-je. Il s'agit bien d'elle mais elle te racontera mieux que nous.

Alors que son ami était encore sous le choc, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, le déstabilisant et l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas pour ne pas tomber.

-Alors tu es vraiment en vie ! J'y ai toujours cru, je savais que tu ne mourrais pas dans cette forêt ! S'exclama Nagisa, des larmes de joies coulant de ses yeux.

-Je…Je n'en crois pas mes yeux…C'est vraiment toi, Nagisa ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Un fantôme ?

Le blond s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais il s'abstint et se contenta de sourire à la jeune fille, lui aussi ayant les larmes aux yeux.

-Non…Mais tu as changé…Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour…Lui répondit Sunohara d'un ton doux et affectueux où se lisait un immense soulagement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également devant cette scène et d'avoir un pincement au cœur. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour Nagisa. Je savais que même si elle prétendait souvent être passée à autre chose, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la disparition de ses proches durant la guerre. Voir que son ami était toujours en vie allait peut-être l'aider à laisser définitivement son passé derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse enfin aller de l'avant, comme Miyako l'avait fait grâce aux UWS…

-C'est un nouveau départ pour Nagisa déclara cette dernière qui venait de nous rejoindre.

-Un nouveau départ ? Répéta Darksky, intrigué.

-Oui. Jusque-là, elle n'avait aucune attache à son passé, tout comme moi lorsque Denys et Julie ont été transférés. Nous vivions toutes les deux enfermées dans le présent, incapables de voir l'avenir et cherchant à tout prix à retrouver nos passés perdus. C'est peut-être pour ça que nous nous entendions si bien…

Miyako leva la tête et fixa les deux amis avec un léger sourire avant d'ajouter :

-Tout comme les UWS et Hiroki l'ont fait avec moi, Sunohara vient de libérer Nagisa de sa prison en raccrochant son passé à son présent. Il ne tient plus qu'à elle de bâtir son avenir.

-Elle…Elle y arrivera dit Iori. Je sais que Nagisa s'en sortira !

-Je l'espère sincèrement ajoutai-je.

Au fond de moi, j'étais vraiment soulagée de voir que tout s'arrangeait petit à petit depuis la fin de la guerre. Même si tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre immédiatement, voir Nagisa retrouver son ami plus d'un an après la catastrophe de Gariatron me redonnait espoir. D'autres personnes ayant souffert et perdu des proches comme mon amie avaient peut-être une chance de retrouver leur vie d'antan.

Tout ce que j'avais fait n'était peut-être pas irréversible…Même si certaines choses étaient perdues à jamais et rien de ce que je pouvais faire ne pouvait arranger les choses…

Une fois leurs retrouvailles passées, Sunohara sembla enfin remarquer que nous étions toujours là et reprit la parole.

-Vous devez être les amis de Nagisa, n'est-ce pas ? Nous demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

-Nagisa est notre présidente plus exactement ! Répliqua Saya, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

-Attends Saya, ce…

-Présidente ? Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode moi répondit Sunohara en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Darksky se mit alors à lui raconter comment s'était formé le club, ce que nous avions vécu mais ne lui parla pas du coup de déprime que Nagisa avait eu l'année passée, certainement pour ne pas inquiéter le jeune homme alors qu'il voyait son ancienne compagne de route en pleine forme, telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, Nagisa avait disparu derrière Miyako, rouge comme une tomate tandis que la rousse se frottait les yeux, l'air lasse de toutes ces histoires.

-Je vois, donc tu es présidente de ton propre club de duel maintenant Nagisa, félicitations lui lança le blond avec un grand sourire, ne faisant qu'augmenter la gêne de la cadette du groupe.

-Je…je n'ai rien fait de particulier, c'est Miyako la vraie présidente du club ! Répondit-elle en vitesse. C'est une idée du vieux en plus !

-Oh, le vieux est toujours là ? S'étonna-t-il.

Sunohara hésita quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

-Et ta famille ?

Nagisa tiqua et baissa les yeux au sol.

-Ils…Non, ils ne sont plus là…Lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le regard de Sunohara s'assombrit instantanément et un sourire triste se dessina sur sa figure mais aucune larme ne coula le long de ses joues.

-Evidemment, ton frère aurait tout fait pour me contacter s'il était encore de ce monde après la guerre…

Ce dernier se retourna vers la mer et leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'y ai cru pendant un instant en te voyant, mais ça aurait été un miracle de tous vous revoir…Que tu sois encore en vie Nagisa est déjà amplement suffisant…

Personne ne bougea pendant quelques instants, ne laissant que le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage et le souffle du vent fendre le silence de la nuit tombante.

Je serrai le poing. Même si Sunohara semblait avoir accepté la mort de son ami et des parents de Nagisa, il était facile de deviner qu'il cachait sa propre tristesse derrière la joie de retrouver la jeune fille.

Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. C'était en grande partie de ma faute, il fallait que je me rattrape de mes erreurs passées. Pour cela, j'étais prête à tout. De toute façon, jamais ma douleur ne serait aussi grande que celle des personnes ayant souffert de mes actions.

-Sunohara…Je suis désolée ! M'exclamai-je en m'inclinant devant lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna, l'air intrigué de mon comportement étrange tandis que Darksky failli s'étrangler en comprenant ce que j'allais faire.

-Tout est de ma faute, si Nagisa a perdu toute sa famille, c'est à cause de moi !

-Je ne comprends pas…Tu as voyagé avec elle après mon départ ? Me demanda le blond, perdu.

-Attends Laura, ce n'est pas la peine de…

Je ne laissai pas Nagisa terminer sa phrase et je révélai tout à Sunohara.

-Je m'appelle Laura Garden, j'étais la seconde de Shadow pendant la guerre, lui-même bras droit du démon Gariatron.

Sunohara s'approcha alors de moi lentement et Darksky tenta d'intervenir mais fut retenu par Miyako. Mon cœur s'accéléra mais je ne bougeai pas. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de me cacher derrière Darksky et me chercher des excuses. J'avais fait tout ça de moi-même, il était temps que j'assume les conséquences de mes actes.

-C'est donc toi qui es à l'origine de tout ça ? Lança le blond sans grande conviction.

-Sunohara, Attends, Laura n'a pas…Commença Nagisa avant que je l'interrompe.

-Oui, mais je ne chercherai pas à me justifier, je n'ai aucune excuse.

Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à subir les foudres de Sunohara comme j'aurais dû les subir d'Hiroki si Darksky et Miyako ne m'avaient pas protégée mais rien ne vint. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis simplement le jeune homme me fixer, l'air surpris.

-C'est étrange, je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde rencontrer un jour la personne qui a participé à la destruction de nos vies déclara-t-il d'un ton totalement neutre.

-Mais…C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu as l'occasion de te venger et…

-Me venger ? J'ai toujours été un non violent. Même pendant la guerre j'ai cherché à éviter au maximum les combats inutiles.

Sunohara plongea son regard ébène dans le mien mais je n'y trouvai aucune haine ni rancune, simplement de la compassion et une pointe d'amusement.

-Si Nagisa avait voulu se venger, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, mais si tu es toujours en vie, cela signifie qu'elle t'a pardonné et en plus tu es du même club qu'elle. Pourquoi irai-je à l'encontre de sa volonté alors qu'elle a été la plus touchée dans cette guerre ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. En apprenant que j'étais la source de ses problèmes, Hiroki avait voulu me tuer sans autre sommation, au même titre que Miyako. Mais Sunohara était définitivement différent.

Lentement, je relevai la tête à mon tour et Sunohara regarda la mer sombre en face de nous.

-Seconde de Shadow ou pas, cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Tomoya est mort, me venger n'apportera que de la tristesse à d'autres personnes qui voudront se venger à leur tour dans un cercle de haine sans fin. Nagisa a pu passer outre, alors moi-aussi.

-Mais je…

-Tu sais, quand je suis parti de mon côté en essayant d'attirer les hommes de Gariatron, je pensais vraiment que c'en était fini de moi, j'avais accepté l'idée de ma mort…Et pourtant, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Je suis simplement arrivé jusqu'à un village où j'ai été recueilli en tant que réfugié. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'incertitude, alors je suis reparti sur les routes, cherchant dans toutes les villes une trace quelconque de Tomoya mais personne n'a pu me renseigner jusqu'à ce soir. Et pendant mon périple, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion : si un jour j'avais l'occasion de me venger, alors je ne le ferai pas.

J'écarquillai les yeux, abasourdie par la déclaration de Sunohara qui reprit, l'air amusé devant ma réaction.

-Les guerres sont souvent issues de représailles, ce n'est pas en combattant inconsidérément qu'une paix durable pourra s'installer. Et puis, j'avais fait une promesse à ton frère Nagisa il y a longtemps.

-Une promesse…A Tomoya ? Répéta cette dernière, surprise.

-Celle de veiller sur toi s'il lui arrivait malheur.

La jeune fille, qui était redevenue normale, s'empourpra à nouveau en un instant et Sunohara éclata de rire tandis que Nagisa commençait à le frapper gentiment et même Miyako finit par sourire sincèrement devant cette scène si banale mais à la fois unique pour la jeune fille ayant vécu seule pendant plus d'un an après la guerre.

Le bruit du ventre de Saya résonna tout à coup dans la nuit et, devant l'heure avancé, il fut décidé à l'unanimité que tout le monde dinerait chez Nagisa pour nous remercier de l'avoir aidée.

Mais, alors que mes amis avaient déjà quitté la plage, je restai seule quelques instants de plus pour réfléchir devant la vaste étendue noire que j'avais devant les yeux, avec le vent pour seul compagnon.

Que devais-je faire ? Devais-je raisonner comme Sunohara et considérer que tout appartenait au passé mais dans quel cas j'apparaitrais aux yeux de tous comme une sans cœur, ou bien alors devais-je suivre le raisonnement d'Hiroki et culpabiliser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, en ayant au moins cette autosatisfaction de ne pas avoir oublié les victimes de la guerre ?

Si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de changer le passé et d'effacer toutes mes actions, tout serait tellement plus simple…

-Laura, il y a un problème ?

Je sursautai en voyant que Iori était toujours là et m'attendait.

-Je…Non, ce n'est rien, pars devant avec les autres, je vous rejoins très vite.

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants mais finit par rester.

-Je…je sais que c'est toi qui me dis ça en général…Mais si tu as des problèmes, n'hésite pas à m'en parler…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant la gentillesse de la jeune fille et cette dernière s'affola.

-Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler à moi hein, je ne suis ni la mieux placée pour aider, ni la plus proche de toi…Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que moi aussi j'ai fait de nombreuses actions dont je ne suis pas fière encore aujourd'hui mais je sais que, si je continuais à culpabiliser sans cesse, alors tout ce pour quoi je me suis battue n'aurait servi à rien.

Ce pour quoi je m'étais battue…Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me venger de Darksky par simple jalousie et retrouver mon père tel que je l'avais toujours connu…mais y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? N'était-ce pas qu'un prétexte pour chercher à revoir Darksky ? N'avais-je pas cet espoir d'un jour le rencontrer à nouveau en accomplissant cette vengeance ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, je fus prise d'un fou-rire incontrôlable qui fit sursauter Iori.

Peut-être avais-je enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais, la véritable raison m'ayant poussée à commettre toutes ces folies. C'était tellement évident que je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de rire devant mon propre aveuglement.

-Tout…Tout va bien Laura ? S'inquiéta Iori.

-Ce n'est rien, mais rejoignons les autres, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter lui répondis-je en tentant de me calmer et me dirigeant vers la ville.

Je quittai donc la plage en laissant mes interrogations en suspens. Cependant, je commençai à entrevoir certaines réponses. Peu à peu, je sentais le poids me peser sur le cœur s'alléger et je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de pouvoir être libérée de ce fardeau que je portais depuis trop longtemps maintenant et la première chose à faire pour cela était de sauver mon frère des griffes d'Armageddon…


	6. Chapitre 5: Passé Révolu

_**Chapitre 5 : Passé Révolu**_

Un peu plus d'une semaine était passée depuis l'incident avec Ladd et malheureusement, nous n'avions trouvé aucune solution pour renvoyer l'esprit de duel dans son monde. C'est pourquoi nous avions décidé que l'esprit de duel serait hébergé chez Sherry, faute de mieux. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs également mis la main à la pâte pour tenter de l'aider, mais elle non plus n'avait eu aucun résultat.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne pas informer d'autres personnes qu'Hélios, les parents de June et Sherry. Nous ne voulions pas semer une panique générale pour un problème que nous pouvions peut-être résoudre nous-même et en vitesse. Laura, Darksky et les autres ne savaient donc rien, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, ils avaient bien droit à un peu de tranquillité après tant d'agitation…

D'autre part, je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour ma sœur. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis le jour où Ladd avait disparu. Je craignais qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur dans le monde des esprits ou que quelque chose de grave ne l'empêche de venir, mais puisqu'Hélios était reparti de son côté, je ne pouvais qu'attendre et espérer que tout cela n'était dû qu'à un décalage de temps entre les deux mondes…

Au loin, j'entendis les cloches de l'église sonner. Il était quinze heures, les jumeaux n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il avait été décidé que j'irais les chercher à la gare avec Maya pendant qu'Angéla préparerait les chambres avec Ambre. Quant à June, elle devait aider son père dans ses recherches sur le monde des esprits et Asuna l'épaulait, se sentant certainement mal vis-à-vis de Ladd depuis l'attaque du Qliphort. Elle devait certainement penser que, si elle ne s'était pas perdue, le pauvre esprit de duel ne serait pas dans cet état là…

Je me levai de mon lit pour enfiler ma veste et mes chaussures avant de sortir. Dehors, l'air était frais mais pas désagréable puisqu'un beau soleil réchauffait la ville.

Comme toujours, il y avait du monde dans le boulevard où je louais l'appartement mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Ma chambre était suffisamment grande, les soirées n'étaient pas trop bruyantes et j'étais à moins de dix minutes de l'école.

Je repensai soudainement à mon ancienne maison, celle où j'avais grandi avec mes parents et ma sœur. Asuna prétendait que nous étions presque voisins par le passé et amis d'enfance, ce qui signifiait que nous devions avoir l'habitude de faire le trajet ensemble le matin…Et pourtant, une fois de plus, ma mémoire me faisait défaut. Je ne revoyais que des ombres indistinctes en essayant de me remémorer cette époque…

Une grande tape dans le dos me sortit brutalement de mes songes et je me retournai aussitôt pour voir Maya plantée derrière moi, les mains dans les poches, l'air ronchon comme à son habitude. Elle portait son éternel gilet à capuche noir et un pantalon assorti. Le tout associé à sa coiffure cachant partiellement son œil droit lui donnait ce genre rebelle et sombre qu'elle aimait tant arborer en dehors de l'école.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que dormir debout c'est mauvais pour la santé ? Railla-t-elle en guise de salutation.

-Jamais. Mais à force de côtoyer Angéla, tu finir par devenir comme elle à inventer des expressions stupides répliquai-je tout aussi aimablement.

-je te retourne le compliment mais trêve de bavardages, j'aurais vraiment préféré aller les accueillir avec Angéla mais puisque je n'ai pas le choix, autant finir ça rapidement.

Sans même me laisser le temps de répliquer quelque chose, Maya se mit en route et je la suivis en souriant. Elle semblait vraiment de bonne humeur à l'idée de revoir les jumeaux à en juger par les piques qu'elle me lançait…ou bien alors c'était parce qu'Angéla n'était pas là et qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un sur qui se défouler…

La vraie raison pour laquelle nous avions besoin d'être deux pour aller chercher Serena et Satoshi était qu'il n'y avait aucun bus le dimanche et qu'Hélios nous avait bien prévenus qu'ils n'étaient que peu habitués aux transports en commun.

Nous passâmes dans un premier temps par les grandes avenues. Nous mîmes un peu plus de temps que prévu à cause de la foule mais après avoir failli être séparés plusieurs fois et après plusieurs prises de têtes, nous finîmes par arriver à destination.

Il y avait du monde dans la gare à cette heure-ci de la journée, mais l'heure n'était pas la seule raison. Nous lûmes sur le grand panneau d'affichage qu'un problème technique était survenu et avait bloqué les voies pendant plus d'une heure. Tous les trains étaient donc retardés et celui des jumeaux également…

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, nous décidâmes d'aller acheter quelque chose à boire puis nous trouvâmes un banc non loin du tableau d'affichage pour passer le temps.

-Vive la SNCF, dire que je me suis dépêchée pour arriver à l'heure, au moins avec Angéla je n'aurais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait du retard grommela-t-elle en écrasant sa cannette de coca d'une seule pression de la main.

-Peut-être, mais tu aurais angoissé pendant une heure en pensant aux jumeaux lui répondis-je en finissant mon jus de pomme. De toute façon, combien je te parie qu'elle n'a même pas commencé à faire les chambres de son côté.

Au même moment, le portable de Maya vibra et, avec un sourire sarcastique, elle me répondit :

-Gagné, ça fait une heure qu'Angéla cherche les draps et Ambre est sur le point de craquer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun enjeu, Angéla restait fidèle à elle-même, maladroite, naïve mais essayant toujours de faire de son mieux.

-Cette fille est désespérante souffla Maya. Quand vous serez mariés, je te souhaite bien du courage mon pauvre.

-Ma…Mariés ? Bégayai-je en m'empourprant immédiatement.

-Bah, vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Me demanda-t-elle, légèrement étonnée.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Continuai-je toujours plus gêné.

-De nombreuses choses, tu veux que je te fasse une liste ? Ça nous occupera en attendant je pense.

-N…Non, ça ira, je te remercie…

-Enfin bon, j'imagine que forcer les choses cette fois n'est pas une bonne idée…

La voix de mon amie se brisa et Maya détourna le regard en grimaçant, comme si elle repensait à quelque chose de douloureux. Cependant, ce qu'elle venait de dire avait piqué ma curiosité.

Je ne savais que très peu de chose de la vie d'Angéla avant notre rencontre deux ans auparavant. Je pensais jusque-là que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté mais les mots de Maya me firent immédiatement penser le contraire.

-Maya…Est-ce que tu ferais référence à cet Aymeric qui s'est allié à Shadow.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit rit légèrement. C'était assez rare qu'elle ne me réponde pas par un sarcasme dans la seconde. Je devais certainement avoir touché un point sensible. Voyant cela et n'ayant pas envie de faire remonter de vieilles blessures, je tentai de changer de sujet mais Maya reprit la parole d'un ton nostalgique.

-Tu connais déjà l'histoire Drago, inutile que je te la raconte une seconde fois j'imagine.

-Oui, ce type était le premier petit ami d'Angéla et aussi votre ami d'enfance il me semble.

-Plus ou moins, même si en fait, je crois qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été amoureux d'Angie ; déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

Je fronçai les sourcils, sceptique. La seule fois où Angéla m'avait parlé d'Aymeric, elle me l'avait présenté comme son ex et semblait extrêmement remontée contre lui, lui mettant tous les torts sur le dos, mais Maya était-elle en train de me dire que cet amour était à sens unique ? J'avais du mal à comprendre.

Voyant mon désarroi, elle reprit la parole :

-Vois-tu Drago, Angéla, Ambre, Aymeric et moi avons passé presque toute notre enfance ensemble mais il était évident que ces deux-là avaient fini par se rapprocher, dépassant le stade de la simple camaraderie. C'est au collège que tout s'est passé. Avec Ambre, on s'était mise en tête de clarifier les choses une bonne fois pour toute entre eux. Je m'occupais de ce boulet et elle d'Angéla. Nous avons tout fait pour les faire sortir ensemble et on a finalement réussi, du moins, je le croyais…

Maya jeta la cannette écrasée qu'elle tenait dans sa main directement dans la poubelle, cinq mètres plus loin et ferma les yeux, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Même si Angéla était vraiment tombée amoureuse, Aymeric n'a jamais ressenti de tels sentiments pour elle mais j'étais tellement prise au jeu que je ne voyais rien. Je voulais simplement faire quelque chose pour Angéla, lui rendre ce qu'elle m'a donné il y a longtemps…mais je n'ai réussi qu'à lui faire perdre ce qu'elle-même m'avait donné...

La jeune fille se leva lentement de son siège et mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de tourner la tête et fixer un point au loin dans la gare.

-Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que mes actions avaient été sans conséquence puisqu'Angie était restée fidèle à elle-même, mais l'année dernière, lorsqu'elle a revu Aymeric, j'ai compris que j'ai été stupide. En voulant l'aider, j'ai failli la détruire.

Je me levai à mon tour et je mis ma main sur son épaule pour tenter de la réconforter et j'ajoutai :

-Maya, laisse-moi te poser une question : pourquoi te sens-tu si redevable envers Angéla ? Qu'a-t-elle pu faire pour que tu te consacres entièrement à chercher son bonheur ? Et ne me réponds pas que c'était de la gaminerie.

Maya ricana et se tourna vers moi, plongeant son regard ébène dans le mien et je pus y lire toute l'affection que la jeune fille portait à Angéla.

-Angie…Angéla…On peut dire qu'elle m'a sauvée déclara-t-elle en baissant la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Elle t'a…Sauvée ? Répétai-je, surpris.

-Avant que nous nous rencontrions en primaire, j'étais seule dans mon coin. Je faisais un peu peur aux autres parce que j'étais plus grande que nos camarades de classe, si bien que j'ai fini par adopter l'attitude qui allait avec. Mais finalement, ça n'a fait que m'isoler encore plus et j'ai passé tout le premier trimestre seule. Et c'est là qu'Angie est arrivée.

Maya marqua une pause et gloussa. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas ce rire sarcastique qui m'était si familier chez elle mais plutôt un rire franc et sincère à l'évocation d'un souvenir heureux.

-Elle était accompagnée d'Ambre depuis le début de l'année je me souviens et elle m'a défiée dans une série de jeux. En un instant, j'ai perdu non seulement mon image de leader de la classe mais également ma solitude. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire la même chose avec Angie. Tout comme elle a essayé de me sortir de mon isolement, j'ai voulu la sortir de cette impasse avec Aymeric, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas le même talent qu'elle…

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Angéla dégageait vraiment quelque chose de spécial. Durant la guerre, elle avait réussi à faire sortir Darksky de sa coquille également et c'était grâce à elle que j'avais pu m'adapter aussi vite à ce monde.

-Et maintenant, poses-toi cette question : est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà payé ta dette envers Angéla ?

Maya fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu délires mon pauvre Drago rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour elle de particulier.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-elle mis sa vie en danger il y a deux ans pour Ambre et pour toi ? Le simple fait que tu sois restée à ses côtés n'est-il pas suffisant ? Ne voulait-elle pas, en te trouvant ce jour-là, trouver elle aussi une amie ?

Maya fit quelques pas en avant sans dire un mot, comme repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Angéla avant de répondre calmement :

-Qui sait. En tout cas, elle m'a donné cette amitié que je n'aurais jamais connue sans elle il y a dix ans, et c'est pourquoi, si je peux faire quelque chose pour elle, n'importe quoi, je le ferai.

Maya se retourna brutalement et posa son doigt sur mon torse en fronçant les sourcils, ayant retrouvé ses airs mécontents habituels.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi je te signale. Angéla tient énormément à toi et je t'ai dit que je ne m'en mêlerais pas pour vous rapproche cette fois, mais si je vois que tu es nuisible, tu peux être assuré que je t'ouvrirai en deux avant de te jeter dans la Seine, c'est bien compris ?

-O…Oui, compris balbutiai-je en déglutissant, tout à coup effrayé par la jeune fille.

Au même moment, une annonce dans la gare retentit, nous prévenant de l'arrivée du train dans lequel Serena et Satoshi se trouvaient.

Nous en restâmes donc là pour le moment même si je sentais que nous risquions de reprendre cette conversation plus tôt que je ne le croyais et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le quai.

Il y avait toujours autant de monde, s'ajoutant à cela les voyageurs mécontents descendant des trains, rendant les recherches difficiles à travers cette foule compacte mais heureusement, très rapidement, deux têtes familières émergèrent du premier wagon et je leur fis signe pour qu'ils nous voient.

-Serena, Satoshi ! M'exclamai-je.

La jeune fille brune, en me voyant à son tour, afficha un large sourire et traina son frère avec elle pour venir à notre rencontre, l'air vraiment contente de nous revoir.

-Drago, Maya, ça faisait un bail ! S'exclama-t-elle en guise de salutation.

Serena n'avait pas changé depuis les vacances. Elle avait toujours cette coiffure impeccable avec simplement deux longues mèches brunes lui tombant entre ses grands yeux marrons. Son visage, assez adulte pour une fille de son âge était fendu d'un sourire sincère devant nos retrouvailles. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de voyager légèrement, ne portant qu'un sweet à capuche rouge au-dessus d'un tee-shirt rouge et blanc, assorti à un jean noir.

Satoshi, quant à lui, montrait très peu ses émotions, comme toujours. Au contraire de sa sœur, il ne soignait que peu son apparence, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens avec néanmoins les mêmes mèches que Serena, mais bien plus courtes. Son habit était encore plus simple que celui de la jeune fille : un simple manteau noir, un polo bleu marine et un pantalon sombre.

Il était vraiment difficile de croire que ces deux-là avaient réellement grandi dans le quartier oublié de satellite, réputé pour être un lieu de non loi et de misère. En les voyant là, ils ressemblaient à n'importe qui ayant eu une vie ordinaire.

-Un bail…ça ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes partis Serena lui répondit son frère avec sa froideur habituelle.

-Un mois seulement ? S'étonna la jeune fille. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous sommes partis !

-En tout cas, il y en a qui prennent du bon temps pendant que d'autres se tuent à la tâche ricana Maya.

-En effet, c'est vraiment sympa ! Enchaina immédiatement la brune joyeusement. On a pu faire un bon tour de France que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de faire l'année dernière mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas mécontente d'en finir !

-Tu es au courant que tu vas aller à l'école maintenant ? S'étonna Maya, les yeux ronds. Angéla aurait tout donné pour être à ta place plus longtemps…

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à l'école depuis que je suis toute petite ! Répliqua Serena, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Voilà un bien drôle de rêve…Marmonna ma camarade de club, interdite.

Tandis que les deux filles continuaient à parler de toute et de rien, Serena s'émerveillant de tout et Maya étant de plus en plus stupéfaire, Satoshi s'éclipsa de quelques mètres et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

Il était toujours très difficile de déchiffrer les sentiments et les pensées de Satoshi mais cette fois-ci, je pouvais facilement deviner ce qui l'inquiétait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Satoshi ? Lui demandai-je, feignant l'incompréhension.

-Drago, j'imagine que tu sais que nous ne sommes pas ici simplement pour passer du bon temps en allant à l'école déclara-t-il sans émotion, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Hélios nous a dit qu'il partait enquêter de son côté la semaine dernière, oui. Est-ce que vous auriez du nouveau sur le monde des esprits ?

-Pas vraiment. Malheureusement, il semblerait que les portails d'Hélios soient partiellement bloqués depuis quelques temps. Même avec le pouvoir de Luminion, impossible de rentrer ou sortir, seul Hélios peut encore le faire, c'est en grande partie pour ça que nous sommes ici.

Je croisai à mon tour les bras pour réfléchir. Nous n'étions pas plus avancés, Ladd était toujours coincé chez Sherry avec l'incapacité de rentrer dans le monde des esprits…Mais une chose clochait : si notre monde et celui des esprits n'étaient plus reliés par les passerelles d'Hélios, comment le Qliphort avait-il pu s'échapper ? Etait-ce justement le fait que les Qliphort utilisent ce système également qui le déréglait ? Ou bien la cause était-elle vraiment la fusion de nos deux mondes ?

Une pensée me traversa l'esprit et je n'attendis pas une seconde pour poser ma question à Satoshi :

-Est-ce que par hasard, les humains seraient les seuls à ne plus pouvoir entrer dans le monde des esprits ou bien…

-Les monstres sont également prisonniers m'interrompit-il. Des tests ont été effectués à Néo Domino City et les monstres de duel qui, auparavant possédaient une âme comme l'ancien Dragon féérique ou Kuriboh, sont tous redevenus de simples hologrammes.

Je déglutis. C'était donc pour ça que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de ma sœur. Elle devait être partie juste avant le dérèglement des passerelles et se retrouvait donc coincée, dans l'incapacité de revenir, même sous forme d'esprit.

Cela ne me rassurait qu'à moitié puisque je n'étais en rien certain qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé là-bas pour autant. J'espérais simplement qu'Hélios savait ce qu'il faisait, il était notre dernier lien entre nos deux mondes…

-Cependant Drago, j'ai réfléchi moi aussi à la question reprit Satoshi de sa voix monocorde. Je pense qu'il y aurait un moyen de forcer l'ouverture d'une passerelle mais pour cela, je dois m'entretenir avec Ladd.

-Ladd ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il aura les réponses que tu cherches ? Il semble totalement désespéré depuis qu'il est ici…

-Il est le seul esprit de duel avec qui je peux communiquer, je ferai avec mais j'ai besoin de réponses sur le fonctionnement du monde des esprits.

-Pas de problème, nous irons le voir dès que vous serez installés ! Lui répondis-je, soudainement très excité à l'idée que cette situation pourrait se débloquer rapidement.

Je vis que le jumeau voulu ajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa en entendant Maya nous appeler, l'air impatiente, tapant du pied, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Vous avez fini les tourtereaux, on peut y aller ? Grogna-t-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Satoshi prit son bagage et se dirigea vers les filles mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre sa suite, ce dernier déclara :

-Surtout, n'en parle pas à Serena, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'embête avec ces histoires. Elle a enfin l'occasion de réaliser ses rêves, elle n'a pas à s'embêter avec ces histoires.

J'acquiesçai, n'ayant aucune raison de m'opposer à sa demande et, tous les quatre, nous prîmes le chemin de la demeure d'Angéla.

Sur le trajet du retour, j'en profitai par bavarder un peu avec Serena également mais elle préférait s'émerveiller à chaque coin de rue. Dès que nous passions devant un immeuble un peu ancien ou une avenue un peu trop majestueuse, la jeune fille s'arrêtait et des milliers d'étoiles se mettaient à danser dans ses yeux.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point la ville était jolie la dernière fois ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que nous passions devant le parc des tuileries. Je n'ai toujours connu que les poubelles de Satellite ou la modernité de Domino City mais je sais ce qu'il manquait maintenant ! Plus tard, j'installerai des jardins comme ceux-là dans le quartier oublié aussi !

-La voilà repartie dans ses délires soupira Satoshi en se prenant la tête dans les bras et détournant le regard, gêné.

Je ris légèrement. Serena avait encore cette innocence caractéristique des petits enfants se voyant déjà présidents de la république et pourtant, quelque chose me disait que dans son cas, ce n'était pas que des paroles en l'air. La brune semblait réellement croire ce qu'elle disait.

En ayant grandi dans ce quartier malfamé, elle aurait dû être plus endurcie que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, comme l'était son frère, et pourtant, c'était comme si le temps s'était gelé pour elle, comme si elle vivait dans une autre réalité, comme si elle pouvait entrevoir ce futur qu'elle convoitait tant, un futur radieux pour cette poubelle où elle avait passé toute sa vie…C'était justement parce qu'elle n'avait connu que la misère qu'elle était la plus apte à recréer une ville plus belle pour tous.

Nous arrivâmes finalement chez Angéla vers six heures du soir. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais les jumeaux semblaient exténués. Après un tel voyage et une marche aussi longue, cela n'avait rien de très étonnant. J'espérais seulement qu'Angéla avait fini de faire les chambres…

Serena écarquilla les yeux devant la taille de la bâtisse et recula de quelques pas, devenue soudainement blême.

-C'est…C'est ici qu'on va vivre ? Bégaya-t-elle comme effrayée.

-J'ai eu la même réaction la première fois que je suis venue ici aussi, mais on s'y fait vite ricana Maya.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on avait choisi l'hôtel le plus cher de Domino avec Hélios renchérit Satoshi, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse, l'air fatigué de sa sœur.

-Tu ne m'as pas contredite monsieur le ronchon je te signale, tu as même approuvé ! Rétorqua Serena sur la défensive.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, idiote ! Répliqua son frère, montrant pour une fois ses émotions et étant devenu rouge comme une tomate.

Maya éclata de rire et, lâchant un « tsundere » moqueur, sonna à la porte. Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit mais ce ne fut pas Angéla qui nous accueillit mais un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, au visage travaillé par l'âge et au crâne déjà bien dégarni, ne possédant que quelques cheveux grisonnant sur les côtés de sa tête, qui n'était autre que son père. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que notre amie mais cette joie de vivre et ce malice caractéristique de la jeune fille avaient disparu des siens, ne laissant qu'une grande fatigue.

Son regard, d'abord sévère et assez peu amical se radoucit rapidement en voyant les bagages que les jumeaux avaient avec eux.

-Vous devez être Satoshi et Séréna je présume ? Leur demanda-t-il d'une voix bienveillante contrastant avec son apparence.

-O…Oui ! S'exclama Séréna aussitôt, mal à l'aise. Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants de nous accueillir chez vous !

La jeune fille s'inclina poliment devant le père d'Angéla qui parut surpris devant cette attitude. Evidemment, elle avait oublié que les règles de politesse en France et au Japon n'étaient pas les mêmes mais heureusement, son frère prit le relai.

-Nous nous excusons d'avance du dérangement que nous pourrons occasionner Monsieur Hopper déclara-t-il solennellement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les jeunes, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir leur répondit le père avec un large sourire. Et puis, j'ai pris les paris avec ma femme qu'Angéla ne tiendra pas la semaine donc je compte sur vous pour la rendre folle !

-C…Certainement bafouilla Satoshi, stupéfait par son attitude.

A vrai dire, même moi j'étais assez étonné. Je n'avais pas vu souvent le père d'Angéla, mais chaque fois que je lui avais adressé la parole, il avait fini par partir dans une dispute sans fin avec sa fille, terminant ainsi la conversation sans avoir eu le temps de parler de quoi que ce soit.

Maya cependant ne semblait nullement surprise et affichait même un petit sourire moqueur devant notre étonnement en découvrant la véritable personnalité du père d'Angéla.

Ce dernier nous fit entrer et appela sa fille qui se trouvait à l'étage et notre amie blonde descendit les escaliers en courant. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle semblait totalement exténuée et avait de la poussière plein le visage. Ambre, qui la suivait, avait l'air en pleine forme au contraire et Maya ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Serena, Satoshi, bienvenus…Haleta Angéla appuyée sur ses genoux et tenant à peine debout.

Les jumeaux la saluèrent avec entrain tandis que Maya et moi allâmes rejoindre Ambre qui semblait désespérée.

-Alors, c'était bien de faire deux chambres à toi toute seule ? Railla Maya en donnant un coup de coude à son amie.

-Fatigant. Il faudra qu'Angéla apprenne à faire un lit un jour lui répondit-t-elle en baillant. Et vous, ça allait les trains ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait eu un incident technique sur les voies.

-Tu connais la SNCF, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance sur les horaires.

Nous reportâmes notre attention sur Angéla et les jumeaux et nous vîmes la jeune fille qui tentait de monter les lourdes valises elle-même malgré les protestations de ces derniers. Son père, quant à lui, était retourné à ses occupations, laissant sa fille se débrouiller avec ses invités.

Après qu'Angéla eut fait tombé la valise de Serena pour la deuxième fois, nous finîmes par aller lui donner un coup de main et les jumeaux furent installés en moins de vingt minutes, même si nous étions à présent tous exténués.

Maya et Ambre rentrèrent rapidement chez elles après ça mais je décidai de rester encore un peu, juste le temps de m'assurer que tout était en place pour les jumeaux et qu'Angéla n'avait rien oublié.

Je regardai une dernière fois si tous les draps et les couvertures étaient en place et sans grande surprise, je vis qu'elle avait oublié de mettre des têtes d'oreiller…

Heureusement, je savais où trouver les draps et je cherchai donc dans l'armoire de la chambre. Cependant, lorsque je pris ce dont j'avais besoin, je fis également tomber une petite boite et son contenu s'étala par terre.

Je me dépêchai de ranger tout ça mais mon regard fut attiré par ce qui semblait être une ancienne photo de classe sur laquelle figuraient Angéla, Ambre, Maya mais aussi ce garçon que j'avais affronté, Aymeric. Intrigué, je regardai rapidement les autres objets et j'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant ce que je venais de trouver.

-Alors comme ça, c'était donc là que je l'avais rangée retentit la voix d'Angéla dans mon dos.

-Désolé, je ne voulais…Répondis-je précipitamment mais la jeune fille m'interrompit.

-On dirait bien…que c'est à mon tour de devoir affronter un passé oublié…Continua-t-elle d'un ton monotone et sans conviction.

La jeune fille s'approcha de moi et se baissa puis commença à ramasser machinalement les objets éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol avec un regard vide. Je la regardai faire, ne sachant pas si je devais l'aider ou m'éclipser pour la laisser seule.

Maya m'avait un peu parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Angéla et ce garçon, mais je n'avais pas assez de détails pour être capable de trouver les mots à ce moment-là, alors je me contentai d'attendre, ne voulant pas la blesser davantage.

Une minute passa ainsi dans le silence le plus total avant qu'Angéla ne finisse de ramasser et ne referme la boite avec un sourire triste.

-Moi qui croyais avoir jeté ce crétin hors de ma vie avant de le revoir l'année dernière…Hélios avait raison finalement, je n'ai jamais pu tourner la page murmura-t-elle, amusée. Cependant…il est temps de nous dire adieu.

Angéla se releva et, d'un seul coup, écrasa la boite d'un violent coup de pied devant mes yeux exorbités par ce geste.

J'entendis de nombreux objets se briser à l'intérieur et la jeune fille grimaça sans pour autant baisser le regard vers ce qu'il restait de ses souvenirs passés puis elle se retourna vers moi et déclara tristement :

-A l'époque j'y ai vraiment cru mais, en y repensant maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas réciproque et qu'il ne me l'a jamais caché. Ce n'était que moi qui étais aveugle et qui refusais de voir la réalité.

-Angéla…

-En voyant les choses de ce point de vue, Aymeric à toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir…Enfin, il n'en reste pas moins un crétin fini pour s'être allié à Shadow mais…j'ai ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire…

Je vins m'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille pour la réconforter et je mis mon bras sur ses épaules dans un geste protecteur. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire mais cela eut l'air de faire son effet car je la sentis se détendre aussitôt.

-Drago, est-ce que toi aussi, tu trouves que je suis horrible ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Toi ? Horrible ? Pourquoi penserais-je une telle chose ? M'étranglai-je, abasourdi par une telle question.

-J'ai toujours agi dans mon propre intérêt. Il n'y avait pas qu'Aymeric, lorsque je t'ai sauvé ce jour-là à l'aéroport, j'ai pensé qu'en t'ayant à mes côtés, je pourrais retrouver Hélios et lui faire payer. Même l'année dernière, si j'ai voulu obtenir plus de puissance, ce n'était pas pour sauver le monde mais parce que je refusais de perdre Ambre et Maya une deuxième fois. Même lorsque je désobéissais à mon père, c'était simplement parce que je refusais qu'on me commande.

-Et alors ! Rétorquai-je aussitôt.

Angéla s'arrêta net et me dévisagea, surprise mais je n'en restai pas là et je continuai :

-Quelle importance que tu aies agi en pensant d'abord à toi ? N'est-ce pas normal de se soucier de sa vie ? Les faits sont là Angéla : tu as sauvé Ambre et Maya à plusieurs reprises, tu m'as sauvé moi et, même si Aymeric affirme le contraire, tu es certainement la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse !

-Mais Drago, tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire ? Je…

-Si, j'ai tout écouté mais crois-tu que si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé, je serais aujourd'hui ici en train de te parler ? Crois-tu que si Ambre et Maya ne t'avaient pas rencontrée, elles seraient plus heureuses aujourd'hui ? Crois-tu qu'une personne égoïste et imbue d'elle-même aurait ne serait-ce que levé le petit doigt une seule fois dans sa vie si elle risquait de mourir ?

-Je…

-L'Angéla que je connais est une personne merveilleuse qui ne baisse jamais les bras quelle que soit la situation. Tu es peut-être têtue, inconsciente, désordonnée, rebelle et aveugle mais tu es également généreuse, attentionnée quand tes amis vont mal, tu n'hésites pas à négliger ta propre vie pour celle des autres, tu sais comment détendre l'atmosphère et plus important, tu n'abandonnes jamais. Tu m'as aidé, moi qui n'avais aucun passé ni aucune accroche dans ce monde. Tu ne savais pas du tout qui j'étais mais tu es resté à mes côtés et tu m'as fait découvrir ce monde.

Angéla rougit et détourna le regard et je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Maya avait réussi son affaire apparemment cette fois…

-Angéla, si Aymeric a été assez stupide pour te laisser tomber, libre à lui mais sache que jamais je ne te quitterai.

-A…Attends Drago, est-ce que tu…Bégaya-t-elle, de plus en plus rouge.

-Je t'aime Angéla et quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours à tes côtés !

-Mais…Je viens de te dire que…

-Peu importe je te dis ! L'Angéla que je connais n'est pas une fausse Angéla. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je sais que rien ne me fera changer d'avis !

-Mais…Et Asuna ? N'était-elle pas…

-Mon amie d'enfance ? Peut-être qu'elle a été plus pour moi il y a longtemps…Mais le Drago qui l'a connue est mort en arrivant dans ce monde. Ma place est ici désormais, avec toi et les autres et elle le sera pour toujours.

Angéla ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt avant de baisser le regard. Soudain, je vis quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues et je m'apprêtai déjà à me rattraper jusqu'à ce que je voie un léger sourire illuminer son visage en même temps.

-Et moi…qui pensais que tu n'allais jamais le dire…Murmura-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Sans prévenir, la jeune fille releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne résistai pas et, fermant les yeux, je lui rendis son baiser en la serrant dans mes bras.

Le temps fut comme figé et l'espace disparut tandis que notre étreinte se prolongeait. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Les démons, Armageddon, Aymeric, tout avait disparu, ne laissant que cette chaleur apaisante et réconfortante qui se propageait dans tout mon corps.

Finalement, après un temps qui à la fois une éternité et un instant, je sentis les lèvres d'Angéla s'éloigner des miennes et je rouvris les yeux, ayant encore du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Mon amie avait détourné le regard et regardai le sol, mal à l'aise.

-C…C'était mon premier baiser bafouilla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris et elle me le rendit. Maya, Ambre et June nous taquinaient tellement souvent avec cette histoire de couple que j'en venais presque à les remercier. Je me sentais vraiment léger, comme si me déclarer venait de m'enlever un poids que je portais depuis bien longtemps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Serena revint de la salle de bain et s'étonna de nous voir tous les deux dans sa chambre. Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher d'éclater de rire et nous nous éclipsâmes sous le regard interrogateur et suspicieux de la jeune fille.

En descendant au rez-de-chaussée, nous croisâmes le père d'Angéla mais étrangement, la jeune fille ne chercha pas à se disputer avec lui, ce qui l'étonna tout autant que moi.

-Ma fille est de plus en plus étrange marmonna-t-il en continuant son chemin.

En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, Angéla s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi en ayant retrouvé son attitude habituelle, ce qui me rassurait tout de même pour l'avenir. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre celle que j'avais toujours connue à cause de ce que je lui avais dit.

-Bien Drago, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes officiellement en couple donc je compte sur toi pour ne pas le montrer à l'école !

-Ta logique m'impressionnera toujours lui répondis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Je tiens à ma réputation. Depuis que j'ai jeté Aymeric, tout le monde pense que je ne trouverai jamais un autre copain !

-Pourtant, Maya nous voit déjà mariés et avec des enfants lui rétorquai-je, tentant de la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Celle-là, je vais l'étrangler marmonna Angéla en serrant les dents. Elle ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue !

-Tenir sa langue ? Répétai-je feignant l'incompréhension.

-Tu n'as rien entendu ! S'exclama-t-elle précipitamment.

-Entendu quoi ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire une nouvelle fois et nous nous séparâmes sur ces belles paroles. Ma plus grande peur venait de se dissiper. Je savais maintenant que, même si je m'étais déclaré, notre relation ne changerait pas le moins du monde et c'était tout ce que je désirais. Cependant, cet événement n'avait fait que renforcer ma conviction de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute Armageddon pour que nous puissions enfin vivre tous en paix. Angéla avait suffisamment souffert à cause de toute ces histoires. Je devais y mettre un terme, le plus vite possible.


	7. Chapitre 6: Amour, Haine et Jalousie

_**Chapitre 6 : Amour, Haine et Jalousie**_

-Par ici ! Ordonnai-je aux deux hommes portant la lourde charge.

Les déménageurs entrèrent dans la salle de club sous les yeux exorbités de mes amis mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et je désignai un grand espace non occupé dans un coin de la pièce pour poser l'imposant piano à queue.

Après quelques manœuvres pour remonter le bel instrument et quelques vérifications, les deux hommes se retirèrent, nous laissant reprendre nos activités quotidiennes tandis que j'admirais mon dernier achat. Ce n'était pas un vrai piano à queue comme à la maison puisque nous n'avions pas la place mais il n'en restait pas moins majestueux, blanc comme la neige et brillant comme une étoile.

En appuyant sur une touche, je pus savourer le mélodieux son qui s'en dégageait. C'était parfait, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour m'entrainer à l'école.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Miyako se racla la gorge pour engager la conversation :

-Laura…Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que ce piano fait ici ? Me demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc.

-ça ne se voit pas ? J'installe un piano pour égayer un peu notre salle de club répondis-je en haussant les épaules d'un air naturel.

-Mais Laura…Tu es sûre qu'on avait besoin de ça ? Continua Nagisa d'une petite voix.

-Regardez autour de vous, il n'y a que des étagères poussiéreuses, des chaises, une table et un bureau ridiculement grand, notre club fait vraiment peine à voir comparé aux autres ! Insistai-je.

-Mais…et le budget du club, tu n'as quand même pas tout dépensé ? Renchérit la présidente, inquiète.

-Evidemment que non, j'ai tout mis sur le compte du bureau des étudiants.

Darksky s'apprêtait visiblement à ajouter quelque chose mais je l'interrompis avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

-Je sais que nous avons déjà un piano à la maison mais si je veux être prêtre pour le festival de la fin d'année, je dois m'entrainer même ici.

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux tandis que Miyako brisa la mine de son crayon en entendant ça mais Saya, qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, prit la parole, l'air soudainement très enthousiaste :

-Pour le festival ? S'écria la blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares Laura ?

-J'avais prévu un duo avec Marie et…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir la phrase que Saya posa violement sa main sur le piano et me lança un regard déterminé qui ne me disait rien qui vaille :

-Pourquoi te contenter d'un duo quand tu peux monter un groupe ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-On a déjà débattu avec Marie et nous en sommes venues à la conclusion qu'il était impossible de trouver d'autres membres en dehors du club de musique…

-Détrompe-toi car tu as devant toi celle qui va jouer le rôle de la chanteuse du groupe !

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et je regardai Nagisa qui elle-même se retourna mais, ne voyant personne derrière elle, rougit et se mit à paniquer :

-A…Attends Saya…Pourquoi moi ? Bégaya-t-elle affolée.

Miyako soupira et reprit ses devoirs, préférant ignorer l'agitation créée par Saya. Cette dernière gonfla les joues, se plaça juste devant moi pour me boucher la vue et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je parlais de moi évidemment ! Râla la blonde.

Nagisa se détendit immédiatement, visiblement contente de ne pas avoir à chanter devant tout le monde tandis que Darksky éclata de rire et recracha toute l'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

-T.…Toi, chanteuse ? Toussota-t-il, stupéfait.

-Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration ? Avec Iori on fait souvent du karaoké le soir ! Rétorqua-t-elle fièrement.

-Et après on se demande pourquoi tu te terres en bas du classement marmonnai-je assez bas pour qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

-Que tu fasses du Karaoké ne change rien si tu chantes faux continua Darksky en se prenant la tête dans les mains, l'air désespéré.

-Déjà je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, c'est avec Laura que je veux chanter répliqua Saya en se détournant totalement de Darksky. Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

-On ne perd rien à essayer lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Saya sauta au plafond et prit Nagisa dans ses bras qui essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer, sans succès et Darksky soupira avant d'aller se rasseoir à sa place habituelle. Cependant, avant même que la blonde n'ait eu le temps de finir de fêter sa victoire, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit violemment.

Je me retournai, intriguée que quelqu'un vienne ici alors que cette aile de l'école était déserte en temps normal mais je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait là.

Nagisa quant à elle, se dégagea d'un bond de l'emprise de Saya et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le président du conseil des étudiants, Olivier Lesage. Miyako ne leva même pas le nez de ses livres et continua à travailler comme si de rien n'était et Darksky alla à la rencontre du président pour tenter une approche diplomatique.

-Bonsoir président, il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Un problème ? Non, aucun…Mis à part que votre club vient de liquider le budget de tous les autres avec votre piano à queue ! Hurla ce dernier, rouge de colère.

-Demie queue président rectifiai-je en lui montrant le bel instrument.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensiez mais si vous vouliez un piano, vous n'aviez qu'à aller dans la salle de musique, c'est à vingt mètres d'ici !

-C'est la faute de Laura, c'est elle qui l'a acheté dans notre dos ! S'exclama Saya dans un élan de solidarité.

Je me contentai de l'ignorer et heureusement le président n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre, attendant visiblement des explications de notre présidente de club qui finit par prendre la parole :

-Mais…Je ne comprends pas…Si on l'a acheté, c'est que le bureau des étudiants était d'accord ? Demanda Nagisa d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne peux pas tout contrôler non plus, il fallait d'abord annuler la commande d'une voiture pour le club de mécanique, je ne pensais pas que tous les autres clubs étaient aussi stupides qu'eux…

Darksky pouffa et je lui décochai un regard noir, ce qui le fit cesser immédiatement. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu que le président du conseil serait dans un tel état pour l'achat d'un simple piano alors que le club de musique en avait acheté un l'année précédente…

-Bref, puisque vous avez liquidé le budget de la moitié des clubs, à vous de vous débrouiller pour remplacer lesdits clubs au festival et une fois encore, si vous n'y arrivez pas…

Un long soupir interrompit le discours du président et nous nous tournâmes tous vers Miyako qui avait posé ses stylos et qui commençait à ranger ses affaires :

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire Olivier ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je te rappelle que dans trois jours, nous avons un contrôle d'histoire.

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié…Déléguée répondit le président s'avouant vaincu.

Ce dernier nous tourna le dos mais, avant de partir, nous lança un regard signifiant que nous n'avions pas fini d'entendre parler de lui. Peu de temps après lui, Miyako quitta à son tour la salle de club, prétendant qu'il y avait trop de bruit pour qu'elle puisse travailler en paix.

Une fois que la rousse fût partie, je pensais enfin pouvoir me mettre au piano pour l'essayer mais Saya ferma soigneusement la porte à clé et nous fit nous réunir en cercle autour de la table. Je ne cherchais même à comprendre les pensées de la jeune fille et je me contentai de m'exécuter, espérant en finir plus rapidement de la sorte.

-Parfait, Miyako est partie comme prévu à dix-huit heure trente pile ! S'exclama la blonde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? Lui demanda Darksky en baillant.

-Je suis sûre que Miyako nous cache quelque chose !

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Saya ? S'affola Nagisa s'imaginant certainement déjà le pire.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce garçon l'année dernière, Hiroki ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens un peu trop bien…Répondis-je avec une grimace.

-Eh bien, je suis certaine qu'elle le retrouve tous les soirs à la même heure quelque part !

Darksky lâcha un « hein » d'incompréhension, Nagisa ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt ne comprenant certainement pas plus le raisonnement de Saya et je m'accoudai à la table, sentant que cette discussion allait se prolonger et que je n'étais pas prête d'utiliser mon piano.

-Alors, ça vous dit d'aller prendre Miyako en filature et la voir en dehors des cours ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai autre chose à faire répondis-je aussitôt.

-Je passe aussi, je suis fatigué ce soir ajouta Darksky.

-Je…J'aurais bien voulu venir mais Sunohara a besoin de mon aide pour s'installer et prendre ses marques, donc ça sera une prochaine fois dit Nagisa.

-Parfait, en avant et dépêchons-nous avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin !

Saya se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce telle une furie. Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois, Darksky l'air fatigué, Nagisa l'air désemparée et je leur lançais un regard désespéré mais nous prîmes tout de même la suite de la jeune fille, préférant éviter qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide en notre absence.

Nous sortîmes de l'école et il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour repérer l'ancienne présidente du club ainsi que Saya qui la suivait plus ou moins discrètement. Nous rejoignîmes donc la blonde se pensant dissimulée derrière une voiture et nous commençâmes notre filature.

Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi je me prêtais à ce genre de jeu puisque je savais pertinemment que Miyako n'avait rien à cacher et pourtant, je prenais un certain plaisir à suivre Saya à travers ses expéditions stupides. Peut-être parce que cela me permettait d'oublier le passé pour quelques heures et de redevenir une simple lycéenne n'ayant aucune autre préoccupation que de savoir si son amie est en couple ou non…

Il en était de même pour Darksky et Nagisa. Eux aussi semblaient oublier tous leurs soucis quand Saya se mettait en tête de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais peut-être était-ce justement ce qu'elle désirait en faisant cela, oublier elle-même son propre passé et ses propres tourments.

Nous suivîmes ainsi Miyako dans les rues une bonne demi-heure sans obtenir les résultats tant attendus par la blonde. L'ex présidente était simplement allée acheter une baguette de pain et un journal avant de rentrer chez elle.

Alors que la porte de sa maison se refermait, Saya sortit du buisson d'un bond, l'air furieuse.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'écria-t-elle en tapant du pied sur le sol poussiéreux.

-Saya…Je crois que tu t'es trompée, Miyako n'a pas l'air…Tenta Nagisa avant de se faire interrompre.

-Non, il est impossible que je me sois trompée !

-Regarde la réalité en face Saya, Hiroki n'est pas soupira Darksky en commençant déjà prendre le chemin du retour.

Cependant, alors que mon ami s'éloignait de la modeste habitation, j'entendis un bruit de pas provenant de la gauche et, en tournant la tête, je vis qu'un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et au visage assez carré regarder la bâtisse avec un regard froid, les mains dans les poches de sa longue veste, l'air pensif.

Je ne savais pas si je devais faire semblant de ne pas être là et rester cacher pour ne pas que ce type m'attaque une seconde fois ou si, au contraire, je devais prévenir Saya qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement trompée finalement.

Je n'eus finalement pas à choisir car mon amie le vit d'elle-même et son regard s'illumina puis elle se précipita sur lui.

-Je le savais ! Je le savais que Miyako nous cachait des choses ! Hurla-t-elle, aux anges.

-Qu'est-ce que…Commença Hiroki.

-Alors, ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensembles ? Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? Tu as déjà vu Miyako rougir ? Tu…

-Calme-toi Saya l'arrêtai-je en lui donnant une bonne claque dans le dos qui lui coupa la respiration pendant quelques instants.

Hiroki ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre et ne s'attendait pas du tout à être agressé de la sorte en venant voir Miyako. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était là, j'étais moi aussi curieuse de connaitre la raison de sa présence. La dernière fois, il n'était pas spécialement amical avec la rousse mais cette fois-ci, il ne semblait avoir aucune pensée meurtrière derrière la tête, pas même en me voyant.

-C'est étonnant de te voir ici alors qu'il y a moins d'un an tu voulais tuer Miyako lançai-je au jeune homme.

-Laura Garden, ancienne seconde de Shadow pendant la guerre si je me souviens bien ? Me répondit-il d'une voix où se mêlaient doute et anxiété.

-Eh, une minute, Laura n'est plus…

-Non Darksky, c'est bon le coupai-je, bien décidée à lui montrer que j'avais tourné la page. Mais en effet, c'est bien moi.

Hiroki rit légèrement.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux avec un sourire. J'ai bien fait de ne pas te tuer l'année dernière.

-tu…tuer Laura ? Bégaya Nagisa, choquée.

-Ce n'est rien, oubliez ça. Mais cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te remercier.

-Me remercier ? Mais pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je de le voir soudainement si amical.

-Parce que, grâce à toi, mon frère Dan a pu avoir une vie heureuse.

Je restai bouche bée à la déclaration de celui qui, moins d'un an auparavant, ne jurait que par la vengeance de son frère, mort durant la guerre contre le démon. Darksky, qui avait également été témoin de son animosité à mon égard, n'en revenait pas moins.

-Ton…Ton frère…a été heureux grâce à moi ? Répétai-je, abasourdie. Mais…comment est-ce possible ? J'ai quitté cette ville il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant !

-Alors toi non plus tu ne t'en souviens pas déclara Hiroki avec un regard amusé.

Je ne comprenais pas...A mon retour, plus personne dans cette ville ne me reconnaissait et voilà que maintenant, on me parlait d'un garçon dont je n'avais moi-même aucun souvenir mais que j'aurais aidé par le passé…

Une pensée folle me traversa soudain l'esprit. Non, c'était impossible…Il ne pouvait pas parler de la même personne…et pourtant, je savais au fond de moi que je n'avais connu qu'un seul et unique Dan dans cette ville. Même si nous n'étions pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler des amis, j'eus un pincement au cœur en me disant qu'il n'était plus de ce monde désormais.

Voyant que j'avais compris de qui il parlait, Hiroki mit ses mains dans ses poches et leva les yeux vers un ciel rougeoyant en cette fin de journée d'un air nostalgique avant de reprendre :

-Mon frère me parlait souvent d'une fille qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues à l'époque, une fille qui lui tenait tête encore et toujours, une fille qui, peu à peu, l'a changé et lui a permis de faire le pas avec Miyako par la suite, une fille du nom de Laura Garden.

-Oui, je me souviens de ton frère lui répondis-je avec un sourire triste, Yami Daniel, plus communément appelé Dan la terreur des bacs à sable. Je me demandais justement pourquoi je ne le voyais plus, je comprends mieux maintenant…

-D…Dan ? On parle bien de ce type qui brutalisait les plus faibles ? S'étrangla Darksky.

-Lui-même lui lança Hiroki en riant. Enfin, beaucoup de choses se sont passées et le Dan que vous avez connu a disparu il y a bien longtemps. Toi et Miyako l'avez énormément changé. Même si sans vous, il serait peut-être encore en vie, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu être heureux s'il avait continué sur cette voie-là.

-Mais…Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi avoir voulu tuer Laura et Miyako l'année dernière dans ce cas ? Lança Nagisa d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi…Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton évasif. Je pourrais répondre : par simple esprit de vengeance mais ça serait mentir. Non, en vérité, la vengeance que je prétendais vouloir accomplir n'était qu'un stratagème pour me voiler la face. Cependant, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre.

Hiroki se tourna à nouveau vers moi et me fixa d'un regard empli de doutes mais aussi d'empathie.

-Lorsque tu m'as révélé qui tu étais l'année dernière, alors que je n'étais guidé que par ma soi-disant soif de vengeance, j'ai commencé à douter. Je me souvenais d'avoir déjà entendu ton nom et d'avoir déjà vu ton visage auparavant, puis bien plus tard, je revu cette fille qui tenait tête à mon frère et toute envie de vengeance envers toi disparut.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée de la maison de Miyako et reprit tout en nous tournant le dos désormais.

-Pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus te haïr même si tu as participé à sa mort ? Pourquoi me sentais-je redevable envers l'une des personnes m'ayant tout pris ? Pourquoi seule Miyako continuait à occuper mes pensées malgré mon désir de vengeance ? J'y ai longtemps réfléchi et j'en suis venu à cette unique conclusion : je n'ai jamais voulu me venger, du moins, pas contre ceux auxquels je pensais.

-Oula, je ne comprends plus rien moi souffla Saya qui avait visiblement décroché depuis un bon bout de temps à en juger par son regard totalement perdu.

-Je l'ai déjà dit à Miyako l'année dernière mais je vais me répéter : tout ce temps, ce n'était pas de la haine que je ressentais envers Miyako mais de la jalousie. Je m'étais tellement persuadé de sa culpabilité dans la mort de mon frère que j'en suis venu à en vouloir à tout le monde mais en me souvenant de ce tu avais fait pour Dan, Laura, j'ai réalisé la bêtise de mes actes, et Miyako m'a finalement ouvert les yeux une bonne fois pour toute.

Il eut eu un moment de silence après la déclaration d'Hiroki. Disait-il la vérité ? Avais-je vraiment sauvé Dan ? Et ne m'en tenait-il vraiment pas rigueur, ne voyant que ce que j'avais fait de bon pour son frère ? J'avais vraiment du mal à le croire. Moi qui pensais plus que n'importe qui que je devais payer mes actes, Hiroki, et Sunohara avant lui, m'avaient avoué me pardonner. Certes, leurs raisons divergeaient radicalement, l'un refusant de se battre d'avantage et l'autre me remerciant pour de vieilles actions, mais tous deux étaient arrivés à la même conclusion…

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas…Si j'avais été à leur place, jamais je n'aurais pardonné à celui m'ayant tout pris ! Etais-je un cas isolé ou alors étais-je simplement beaucoup trop sévère envers moi-même ?

-En y repensant, Dan a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur moi dans tout ce qu'il a fait reprit soudain Hiroki comme réfléchissant à voix haute, me tirant de mes propres pensées. Tout ce que j'ai fait, Dan l'a déjà fait avant moi, même si j'étais son grand frère. Peut-être était-ce lui que je jalousais plus que n'importe qui pour cela…

-Non, il y avait plus que ça, lui répondis-je, confiante. Je connais la jalousie, j'en ai été victime de nombreuses années, et c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai commis tous ces actes irréparables. Du moins, elle ne prend pas sa racine là où tu le penses.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'en expliquer l'origine ?

-Je pense…que tu as été vraiment jaloux de Miyako il y a longtemps, elle qui avait réussi là où tu avais échoué avec Daniel mais tu as également commencé à l'admirer, je me trompe ?

-Non, en effet, j'admirais beaucoup Miyako tout autant que je la jalousais. Alors que moi, je n'avais rien pu faire d'autre que d'observer les comportements de Dan sans savoir quoi faire, il revenait souvent de l'école en râlant contre Miyako qui s'opposait à lui. Elle a eu le courage de faire face à la brute qu'il était.

-Mais, plus le temps passait et plus tu commençais à envier Dan et sa chance d'avoir Miyako à ses côtés.

Hiroki rit légèrement et se retourna pour me faire face à nouveau.

-Je comprends comment tu as pu être celle ayant mis l'engrenage du changement de Dan en marche, Laura. Tu as raison et puisque ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, autant le dire : je suis tombé amoureux de Miyako.

Saya fit les yeux ronds en entendant cela, Nagisa sursauta de surprise et Darksky resta figé. Cependant, je n'étais pas surprise. C'était également la conclusion à laquelle j'étais arrivée.

-Comme tu t'en doute, je n'ai jamais pu lui dire en face. Je ne voulais pas que mon frère retombe à cause de moi si je lui enlevais celle l'ayant sauvé, alors j'ai pris sur moi, me disant que tant que Miyako serait à ses côtés, Dan serait heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Tu imagines bien ce que j'ai ressenti en apprenant sa mort alors que cette même personne était à ses côtés. Pourquoi m'avait-il abandonné pour Miyako ? Pourquoi avais-je fait confiance à Miyako ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas séparé Dan et Miyako avant toute cette histoire ? Je me suis tellement posé de questions que j'en suis devenu fou et, pour me débarrasser du problème, j'ai tout mis sur le dos de celle que j'aimais.

Je souris malgré moi lorsqu'il avoua cela. Je le comprenais parfaitement. Hiroki était assez proche de moi en regardant de plus près. Tout comme lui, je m'étais posé mille et une questions en voyant Darksky et Saya, seuls dans cette sorte de grotte et je m'étais laissée consumer par une jalousie me permettant d'oublier tout le reste, ne pensant plus qu'à Darksky et à un moyen de lui faire payer.

-Et donc, c'est pour faire ta déclaration à Miyako que tu es là aujourd'hui ? Reprit Saya qui, visiblement, semblait avoir repris le fil de la conversation.

-Si on peut appeler ça une déclaration lui répondit-il en riant.

Ce dernier monta les dernières marches le séparant de la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques instants passèrent avant que nous puissions entendre des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, nous laissant entrevoir l'ex présidente. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Hiroki devant sa porte mais, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Saya, Miyako lâcha un long soupir.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de m'amuser Saya ? Râla-t-elle. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de me disputer avec Hiroki.

-Je n'y suis pour rien moi, il est venu de lui-même, c'est une totale coïncidence si nous sommes-là aussi ! Se défendit la blonde en se cachant derrière un arbre.

-Après tout, je m'en fiche, faites ce que vous voulez tant que cela ne me concerne pas…

Alors que la rousse allait refermer la porte, Hiroki, qui était resté silencieux, mit son pied en travers pour l'en empêcher.

-Attends Miyako, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

-Quoi encore ? Tu as finalement trouvé un moyen de te venger de moi ? Répliqua-t-elle, ironique.

-Non, mais je suis venu répondre à la question que tu m'as posé à Noel.

Saya ressortit des buissons pensant avoir obtenu ce pour quoi elle était venue tandis que s'empourpra. Cependant, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Hiroki allait dire.

-Je suis désolé Miyako…mais je ne peux pas accepter de me battre contre cet Armageddon si cela implique de m'allier à ceux ayant tué Dan.

-Je vois, je savais que tu répondrais ça lança Miyako, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Nous revoilà à nouveau ennemis dans ce cas.

-Non Miyako. Nous ne sommes pas alliés, c'est différent. Je ne prendrai aucun parti, j'agirai de mon côté, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, la mort de Dan ne doit pas rester impunie. Mais, une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, j'aimerai te dire quelque chose, Miyako, alors s'il te plait, peux-tu attendre jusque-là ?

Miyako sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux et sourire légèrement à Hiroki.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon donc j'imagine que c'est un au revoir aujourd'hui, Hiroki. Essaie simplement de ne pas mourir.

-Si tu n'es pas dans mes pattes, je pense que je ne risque rien lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Sur ces mots, Hiroki tourna les talons et nous nous écartâmes pour le laisser passer. Cependant, en passant à côté de moi, il s'arrêta un bref instant pour dire :

-Surtout, ne change pas Laura. Reste celle que tu es, tes amis ont vraiment de la chance de t'avoir à leurs côtés.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, il était déjà dix mètres plus loin. Miyako le regardait s'éloigner lentement, le regard perdu à l'horizon tandis que Darksky et Nagisa semblaient quelque peu déconcertés par le retournement de situation. Seule Saya avait gardé les pieds sur terre.

-C'est quoi ces adieux tous pourris ! Criait-elle. Il est où le baiser et l'étreinte passionnelle ! Miyako, tu étais censée courir après lui et le rattraper, pas le regarder partir comme si de rien n'était !

La fille aux cheveux de flammes l'ignora royalement, la laissant dans ses délires.

Quant à moi, je repensais aux mots du jeune homme. Il semblait être sincère en les prononçant. Darksky, et maintenant Hiroki…tous deux me disaient de ne pas changer malgré tout ce que j'avais fait…Peut-être que finalement avaient-ils raison. La personne détestable que j'étais devenue n'était peut-être qu'une illusion, une carapace dans laquelle je m'étais moi-même enfermée.

Soudain, le portable de Darksky sonna, tirant tout le monde de ses rêveries personnelles et l'expression qu'il afficha ne pouvait rien signifier de bon.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bégaya Nagisa, craintive.

-Un…un message d'Hélios…nous demandant de nous rendre à la falaise…

Darksky fut le premier à partir sans même poser de question, suivi immédiatement par Saya. Nagisa hésita un instant mais finit par les rejoindre si bien que, lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, il ne restait que Miyako qui n'avait pas montré la moindre réaction, et moi.

Je n'étais pas spécialement impatiente de retrouver l'ex roi d'Héliopolis. Sa présence signifiait toujours des ennuis à l'horizon, et, même si je savais que nos jours de paix et de tranquillité n'étaient pas destinés à s'éterniser, j'avais malgré tout repris gout à ce quotidien banal : aller en cours puis se détendre dans la salle de club, parler de tout et de rien avec Marie et Darksky le soir, n'avoir rien d'autre en tête qu'une représentation en fin d'année…

Cependant…J'avais également besoin de réponses sur mon frère et Hélios était certainement le seul à pouvoir m'en fournir. Il ne fallait pas que je rate cette occasion, c'était peut-être ma seule chance de le sauver !

Miyako lâcha un soupir depuis le parvis de sa maison et, après avoir enfilé son habituel manteau pourpre, descendit finalement dans la rue, l'air épuisée et lasse de tous ces événements.

-Bon sang, on ne peut vraiment pas être en paix cinq minutes ici râla-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur, grelottant, les mains dans les poches.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, moi qui voulais simplement m'entrainer au piano ce soir, je crois que c'est complètement foutu soupirai-je à mon tour.

La fille aux cheveux de flammes me lança un regard amusé avant d'ajouter :

-N'hésite pas à virer Saya de ton groupe si elle chante trop faux, je n'ai pas envie que cet idiot de président du conseil ne nous fasse toute une histoire pour avoir gâché le festival.

-Comme si c'était ma faute. Je n'y peux rien si le bureau des étudiants ne sait pas contrôler ses dépenses : rétorquai-je en gonflant les joues. Et ils osent nous le mettre sur le dos…

-Ils font les gros durs mais c'est juste pour la forme me répondit-elle en riant légèrement. Inutile de te demander si tu as bien fait ou non, vis simplement l'instant présent du mieux que tu le peux. C'est le meilleur moyen de vivre sans regret.

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir penser comme toi Miyako…Mais je suis persuadé que c'est en retournant sur nos erreurs passées et en les corrigeant que nous pourrons avancer affirmai-je en me basant sur ce que j'avais toujours fait.

-Chacun sa vision des choses lança la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. D'autres te diront encore qu'il faut se tourner vers l'avenir mais aucune de ces visions n'est erronée, il suffit de trouver celle qui te convient pour avancer.

Miyako s'apprêtait visiblement à ajouter autre chose mais Nagisa revint vers nous en courant pour nous dire de nous dépêcher. La fille aux cheveux de feu se mit en route de sa démarche nonchalante habituelle et je la suivis.

Sur le chemin, je repensai aux paroles de Miyako. L'année passée, c'était justement parce qu'elle se focalisait trop sur le passé qu'elle ne pouvait plus avancer. Cependant, malgré cela, je restais persuadée qu'il fallait que je continue à corriger toutes mes erreurs avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Et, même si Hiroki et Sunohara m'avaient fait comprendre que tout n'était pas irréparable, il me restait encore beaucoup à faire, en commençant par sauver mon frère de l'emprise d'Armageddon et pour cela, il me fallait l'aide d'Hélios…

Nous arrivâmes au pied de la falaise où nous avions passé tant de temps avec Darksky étant enfants une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le soleil était presque couché mais ses derniers rayons rougeoyant perçaient encore à travers l'horizon et se reflétant sur une mer de feu.

J'avais l'habitude de ce paysage même si je n'y étais pas revenue depuis un an mais Nagisa, Miyako et Saya restèrent bouche bée.

Darksky ne s'attarda pas non plus sur la vue et emprunta le petit chemin non balisé menant au sommet. Evidemment, personne ne connaissait ce passage, si bien qu'une multitude de branchages rendaient l'accès compliqué mais cela me rassurait aussi. Cela signifiait que rien n'avait changé…

Dès que nous émergeâmes des broussailles, un vent cinglant nous mordit le visage. En contrebas, nous pouvions entendre cet incessant mouvement des vagues venant se fracasser contre les rochers avec une violence inouïe tandis qu'en face de nous se tenait un homme en costume noir nous tournant le dos et regardant au loin sans dire un mot.

-Hélios ! S'exclama Darksky sans perdre une seconde.

-Darksky, Yuiko Saya, Fukuhara Nagisa, Hikari Miyako et enfin Laura Garden…Aucun d'entre vous n'a été épargné durant la guerre déclara l'ex roi d'un ton mélancolique sans se retourner.

-Si vous nous avez fait venir pour disserter tout seul, je…

-Darksky l'interrompit-il. Il y a exactement un an, je t'ai confié quelque chose sur cette même falaise, l'as-tu conservé ?

-Je…O…Oui, je crois bégaya mon ami, troublé.

Hélios se retourna finalement et nous pûmes voir son regard luire dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il dévisageait Darksky d'un air désolé.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable mon pauvre finit-il par déclarer en soupirant. Quand je te dis que je confie les sentiments de Celestia, ce n'est pas pour que tu le gardes…

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demandai-je à mon tour, intriguée par le fait qu'il ait parlé de son ancienne femme.

-Oh, de rien Laura, Darksky sera plus apte que moi à te répondre je pense lança Hélios avec son air décontracté habituel.

Je tournai la tête vers ce dernier mais il rougit aussitôt et tenta de rediriger la conversation sur un autre sujet.

-M…Mais vous n'êtes pas simplement venu pour nous parler de ça quand même ! S'exclama-t-il.

-En effet, mais cette question me brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps, alors voilà, maintenant c'est fait ! Et pour les mauvaises nouvelles maintenant…

L'ex roi afficha une grimace qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Hélios avait cette habitude de tout prendre à la légère en général mais, lorsqu'il commençait à s'intéresser à la situation, alors cela signifiait que nous étions déjà dans une belle galère…

-Premièrement, Miyako, as-tu eu une réponse de la part de cet Hiroki ?

-Oui, mais négative malheureusement. Ce type refuse de s'allier aux démons et je peux le comprendre. Il est parti de son côté et…

-Ce n'est pas grave la coupa-t-il en souriant. Je préférais que tu le convainques toi-même mais je n'ai pas le choix on dirait.

Avant même que quiconque ait eu le temps de poser une question, l'air vibra autour d'Hélios et un flash de lumière nous aveugla tous momentanément. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, en face de nous, il n'y avait plus une falaise abrupte mais une rue de la ville, ainsi qu'Hiroki.

-Qu'est-ce que…Bégaya ce dernier, totalement perdu.

Ce dernier se figea en voyant Hélios tandis que Miyako soupira devant son air déboussolé. L'ex roi claqua des doigts ensuite et tout redevint comme avant à l'exception que le jeune homme était désormais avec nous sur la falaise, ne comprenant pas plus que nous ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Bon Hélios, vous pouvez nous expliquer enfin à quoi vous jouer ? Râla Saya, perdant patience.

L'ex roi toussa deux ou trois fois pour s'éclaircir la gorge et déclara :

-Le monde des esprits est au bord de la destruction.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt voyant nos mines décomposées à cette annonce. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise pourtant. Lorsque je m'y étais rendue avec lui, cette menace planait déjà sur le monde des esprits mais je gardais un espoir que tout allait s'arranger mais il semblait que tout n'avait fait qu'empirer…

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'affola Nagisa. Le monde des esprits, c'est le monde où vivent les monstres, non ? Quel est le problème avec ce monde ?

-Le problème…vient du sceau des Naturia lui répondis-je aussitôt en me rappelant les paroles de Nephilim.

-Le…sceau des Naturia ? Répéta Darksky, interdit.

-Il s'agit d'un sceau qui maintenant des monstres emprisonnés depuis des millénaires mon cher Darksky compléta Hélios. Lors de la grande guerre, ce sceau s'est effrité peu à peu et il semblerait qu'il soit sur le point de se briser désormais.

-Quel est le rapport avec la destruction du monde des esprits ? Continua Saya, sceptique. Je vois mal comment de grosses bestioles menaceraient tout un monde, surtout si elles ont été vaincues avant !

-Parce que ces grosses bestioles, comme tu les appelles, sont au service d'Armageddon.

Je sursautai cette fois-ci. Alors comme ça, Armageddon se trouvait derrière cette histoire aussi…Mais je ne comprenais pas ses intentions. Si son but était de préserver le futur, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de détruire un monde de ses propres mains ? Cela n'allait-il pas justement à l'encontre de son rôle ?

-Si nous ne faisons rien, non seulement nous risquons la destruction du monde des esprits, mais en plus, notre monde en sera affecté et changera radicalement.

-M…Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendiez pour nous dire ça ? S'étrangla Darksky.

-Hélios attendait d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour mettre son plan en action lui répondit Miyako, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Les tribus du monde des monstres ont déjà commencé à se rassembler : Shaddoll, Satellarknight, Nekroz, Gusto et Yang Zing. Toutes sont prêtes à affronter la menace pesant sur leur monde mais pour cela, ils ont besoin de chefs.

-Attendez une minute ! S'exclama Hiroki. J'ai déjà dit à Miyako que je refusais votre truc, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je changerai d'avis ! je me fiche bien du monde des monstres, tout ce que je veux, c'est venger mon frère !

-Je ne peux pas t'y obliger, mais sans toi, la mission est vouée à l'échec. Veux-tu que le monde tel que tu le connais disparaisse pour de bon ? Veux-tu vivre en sachant que tu aurais pu éviter une catastrophe ? Veux-tu laisser tous tes souvenirs de ton frère être absorbés par ce nouveau monde qui t'attend qui n'aura aucun point commun avec tout ce que tu as connu ?

Hiroki serra le poing et grimaça. Il était facile de voir qu'il était en plein dilemme avec lui-même et je l'aurais été aussi à sa place car, en agissant ainsi, il risquait de manquer sa seule chance d'accomplir sa vengeance.

Miyako fut la première à réagir et vint se placer devant le jeune homme et le fixa d'un regard sévère.

-Hiroki, s'il te plait, si tu ne le fais pas pour Dan, fais-le pour moi au moins.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se détendit aussitôt.

-S'il te plait Hiroki…

-Je…Si je fais ça…Dan…

-Hiroki reprit Miyako d'une voix plus ferme. Je te promets que tu pourras venger Dan mais avant cela, nous avons besoin de ton aide.

Un léger sourire fendit le visage du jeune homme et ce dernier se tourna vers Hélios en fronçant les sourcils.

-Très bien, vous avez gagné. Je ne peux rien refuser à Miyako, je serai de la partie. Mais si je vois une occasion d'en finir avec le démon, je ne répondrai plus de rien, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Parfait ! S'exclama Hélios avec un large sourire. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai à faire. Les accès au monde des esprits étant condamnés pour vous, je dois trouver une autre entrée, à pl…

-Attendez une minute ! M'exclamai-je avant qu'il ne saute de la falaise.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi mais je les ignorai.

-Hélios, Armageddon a envoyé un agent contre moi.

Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

-Un agent tu dis ? Vous n'avez qu'à vous en débarrasser, vous n'avez quand même pas besoin de moi pour ça, non ?

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça oui lui répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Mais cet agent n'est autre que mon frère…

Nagisa sursauta lorsque j'annonçai cela, Saya voulu dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et Miyako sourcilla.

-A…attends, ton frère est un agent d'Armageddon ? S'étrangla la cadette du groupe. Mais…comment ?

-Je n'ai pas plus de réponse que vous, mais les faits sont là. Alors Hélios, avez-vous une solution ?

L'ex roi fronça les sourcils à son tour et commença à gratter sa barbe de trois jours pendant quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Je suis désolé Laura…mais je n'ai pas de solution miracle. S'il agit de sa propre volonté, essaie de le raisonner ou l'affronter tout comme Darksky l'a fait avec toi, s'il est contrôlé par Armageddon, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Mais…

-Tu sais Laura, tout ne peut pas se résoudre toujours comme on le voudrait. Il y a parfois malheureusement des situations où aucune solution n'est la bonne…

Non…Il se trompait…Il devait forcément se tromper…Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'éviter l'affrontement inutile ! Il fallait juste que je le trouve…

Sur ces mots, l'ex roi prit congé de nous et disparut en sautant de la falaise, nous laissant tous complètement déconcertés par la situation. Mais, même si les autres semblaient préoccupés par cette histoire de destruction du monde des esprits, seul mon frère hantait mes pensées.

Tout à coup, une idée folle me vint à l'esprit. C'était stupide, irréfléchi, insensé et n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner mais je n'avais plus d'autre option. Le seul moyen d'avoir une chance de retrouver mon frère…était de demander de l'aide à mon père…


	8. Chapitre 7: La Promesse d'Asuna

_**Chapitre 7 : La promesse d'Asuna**_

C'était une belle journée. Dehors, un vent frais faisait danser les feuilles des arbres tandis que le soleil perçait à travers les branchages, dessinant d'étranges figures sur le sol bétonné de la cour. Au loin, je pouvais distinguer la grande basilique de Montmartre surplombant la ville de Paris et, en me retournant, la tour Montparnasse lui faisait face, seule au-dessus d'un amas informe d'habitations.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, tout était calme. J'aurais pu rester là à admirer ce paysage digne d'un conte de fée si je n'y avais pas été forcé…

-C'est nul, pour une fois que j'allais gagner ! Pesta Angéla. Vous vous rendez compte, carré d'as !

-Ne te plains pas Angéla, cela montre que le destin ne veut pas que tu gagnes une seule partie railla Maya d'un air moqueur.

-Et dire que June et Ambre ont eu l'intelligence de refuser de jouer ; soupirai-je, envieux.

La porte de la salle de classe voisine s'ouvrit à son tour et laissa sortir Serena qui avait l'air particulièrement dépitée…comme d'habitude.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne semaine que les jumeaux s'étaient installés avec Angéla. D'après elle, ils semblaient bien s'adapter mais…lorsque je les voyais à l'école, j'avais vraiment l'impression du contraire. Satoshi restait continuellement dans son coin et Serena, de son côté, faisait de son mieux mais n'arrivait pas à de grands résultats. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle prenait exemple sur Angéla pour son attitude en classe…

Lorsque la jeune fille nous vit, elle ne fut même pas étonnée et vint nous rejoindre, comme chaque jour.

-Je ne comprends pas gémit-elle. Je fais tout comme toi Angéla et je n'arrive à rien !

-Peut-être que si justement tu faisais un peu moins comme elle, tu arriverais à quelque chose marmonnai-je, encore frustré d'avoir été sorti de la sorte à cause d'elle.

-Ne l'écoute pas rétorqua Angéla en prenant Serena par l'épaule. Tu as juste encore beaucoup à apprendre, il ne faut pas te décourager ! C'est en persévérant qu'on devient performant !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça l'expression la repris-je en me prenant la tête dans les bras, désespéré. Et écoute-toi parler Angéla, on dirait un prof.

Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna vers moi en me faisant les gros yeux.

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être prof moi ? S'exclama-t-elle, mécontente.

-Très franchement…non, mais qui sait, les miracles, ça existe.

Angéla s'apprêtait déjà à rétorquer quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par Maya qui éclata soudainement de rire. Nous nous tournâmes tous les trois vers elles, les yeux ronds de surprise en la voyant presque mourir de rire au sens propre pour une raison qui nous était inconnue.

Finalement, la jeune fille finit par se calmer et déclara en essuyant ses yeux remplis de larmes tellement elle avait ri :

-Vous deux alors, vous ne pouvez pas faire plus cliché comme couple qui se dispute ! J'ai presque l'impression de regarder un mauvais shojo avec vous deux lança-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

-Pourquoi forcément mauvais grommelai-je tandis qu'Angéla détourna le regard et gonfla les joues pour bouder.

Depuis que j'avais révélé aux autres membres du club que nous sortions ensemble Angéla et moi, j'avais compris pourquoi cette dernière ne voulait pas que cela se sache…Même si Ambre se réjouissait pour nous et June n'avait été nullement surprise, Maya, elle, avait commencé par m'attraper par le col et me menacer de mort avant d'accepter la réalité. Désormais, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à nous lancer des piques dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Quant à Asuna…Elle n'avait eu aucune réaction. Elle n'avait pas semblé spécialement heureuse ni spécialement surprise. J'aurais pu lui annoncer qu'un professeur était absent, elle aurait certainement réagi de la même façon.

De plus, il m'était de plus en plus difficile d'avoir une conversation avec elle plus de cinq minutes depuis. Elle trouvait presque à chaque fois une excuse pour s'éclipser en plein milieu de mes phrases, y compris lorsque nous étions en salle de club.

D'après Sherry, elle venait souvent rendre visite à Ladd mais impossible de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'intéressait autant à un esprit de duel coincé dans le monde des humains et surtout, pourquoi Ladd acceptait de la voir alors qu'il me faisait la tête dès que je venais le saluer…Même Satoshi n'avait rien obtenu de lui lorsqu'il était allé lui demander des informations sur le monde des esprits, ce qui rendait sa relation avec Asuna d'autant plus mystérieuse.

La sonnerie retentit, me tirant de mes pensées et June et Ambre vinrent nous rejoindre, non sans se moquer de nous sans retenue. Satoshi sortit également de sa classe, l'air las et fatigué des cours.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici moi alors que le sort du monde est en jeu râla-t-il en shootant dans une canette.

-Profite un peu monsieur le ronchon, lorsqu'Hélios reviendra avec de mauvaises nouvelles, tu seras nostalgique de ces jours d'école le rabroua sa sœur.

-Je ne vois pas comment toi tu pourrais être nostalgique en tout cas, tu passes ton temps dehors rétorqua Satoshi.

Alors que les jumeaux se disputaient et qu'Angéla subissait les retombées de ses bêtises auprès d'Ambre et June, je vis Asuna sortir de sa salle de classe.

Je la saluais de loin comme j'en avais l'habitude mais cette dernière ne me répondit que par un bref signe de la main avant de détourner le regard et partir dans la direction opposée.

C'était déjà la troisième fois cette semaine. J'avais bien envie de la rattraper et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais Maya me donna un grand coup dans le dos et m'obligea à rester pour subir ses moqueries tandis que mon amie d'enfance disparaissait dans les étages inférieurs…

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre embrouille. Asuna était venue au club de duel le soir mais j'avais préféré ne pas lui adresser la parole, cherchant encore ce qui clochait avec elle. Puis, vers dix-huit heures, Angéla rentra chez elle avec les jumeaux, tandis que June, Ambre et Maya partirent de leur côté, me laissant seul avec mon amie d'enfance.

L'ambiance était pesante. Elle ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder au loin, comme perdue dans ses pensées et moi, je ne savais toujours pas la raison de cet éloignement soudain.

Après deux minutes de silence absolu, je décidai de briser ce malaise qui planait sur nous.

-Asuna…

-Dis Drago, ça te dirait d'aller manger un bout ? Me coupa-t-elle d'une voix évasive.

N'ayant aucune raison de refuser, j'acceptai. Et puis, si cela me permettait de comprendre le changement d'attitude soudain d'Asuna, j'avais tout à y gagner.

Mon amie d'enfance prit les devants et je la suivis. Nous marchâmes dans les rues pendant longtemps, passant devant de nombreux cafés sans nous arrêter. Asuna semblait définitivement perdue dans ses pensées, regardant les boutiques et les rues d'un air pensif et ne disant pas un seul mot.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant un parc et elle s'arrêta net, fixant les jeux pour enfants se trouvant là.

-Tu veux t'arrêter quelques instants ? Lui demandai-je soudain.

-Non, ça ira, j'ai passé l'âge de m'amuser au parc me répondit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre sa route sans ajouter autre chose.

Après une bonne heure à tourner dans les rues, la nuit tomba et les lumières de la ville prirent la place du soleil. Voyant qu'Asuna n'arrivait pas à se décider, je désignai un restaurant pour diner et elle accepta sans grande conviction.

-Oh, un restaurant de ramen…déclara-t-elle d'un air nostalgique en regardant la carte.

-J'ai pensé que tu aimerais comme il y en a aussi au Japon lui répondis-je en souriant.

Asuna n'ajouta rien et se replongea son nez dans le menu sans montrer d'avantage d'expression. La tension n'était toujours pas redescendue et j'avais même l'impression qu'elle s'était accentuée. Je voulais vraiment trouver quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais le regard d'Asuna semblait continuellement perdu au loin.

Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure sans dire un mot, la fille aux yeux vairons sortit de ses pensées et me demanda sans me regarder :

-Dis Drago, tu sors vraiment avec Angéla ?

-Oui…enfin plus ou moins puisque rien n'a changé entre nous. Je ne sais même pas si on peut dire que nous sommes un couple ou deux amis qui jouent au couple…

-Il n'empêche que tu as bien changé depuis que tu as disparu.

Je regardai mon amie, surpris. Même si mes souvenirs du passé concernant Asuna avaient presque totalement disparus, tout le reste me semblait clair et limpide…et pourtant, c'était comme si la disparition d'Asuna de ma mémoire l'avait totalement chamboulée, réécrivant tous mes souvenirs, cherchant une cohérence dans un monde sans elle…

-Asuna…est-ce que tu pourrais me parler un peu du passé ? J'ai l'impression que tout ce dont je me souviens…n'a jamais existé…ou que ce n'est pas la vérité…En quoi ai-je changé ? Qui était le Drago que tu as connu autrefois ?

Un léger sourire traversa le visage de mon amie d'enfance et cette dernière rit légèrement avant de s'accouder à la table.

-Le Drago que j'ai connu…n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire sa déclaration à une fille commença-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

-Il y a quelques temps, j'en aurais été incapable aussi la repris-je, gêné. C'est simplement que les circonstances s'y prêtaient et…

-Mais tu l'as fait, c'est tout ce qui compte. La personne que j'ai connue ne laissait jamais paraitre un seul sentiment.

-J'étais…comme Satoshi ? Lançai-je dans l'espoir de la faire rire.

-Oh non, tu étais pire que lui pouffa-t-elle.

Asuna marqua une pause et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant semblant de chercher ses mots avant de reprendre :

-Je pense qu'asocial serait le mot qui définirait le mieux la personne que tu étais.

-Asocial ? répétai-je, interdit. C'est ridicule, je me souviens que…

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt, cherchant dans ma mémoire un souvenir qui démentirait les affirmations d'Asuna mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Aussi loin que je me souvenais, j'avais toujours été seul à l'école et c'était peut-être pour ça que l'absence d'Asuna de mon esprit ne m'avait pas dérangé. Mes souvenirs n'étaient que l'expression de ce que j'avais toujours désiré : être seul.

-Ce Drago là n'avait aucune considération pour les autres, il restait continuellement dans son coin, ne parlant à personne, ne répondant que par quelques mots lorsqu'on lui posait des questions et ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder la personne à qui il parlait, flemmard, bon à rien et par-dessus le marché n'ayant aucun objectif, telle était la personne que j'ai côtoyée chaque jour au collège.

Je restais bouche bée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi la description d'un personnage caricatural de roman réaliste…et pourtant, mon amie d'enfance n'avait pas l'air de mentir et semblait essayer de retranscrire le plus fidèlement mon ancien moi…

-Asuna…dis-moi…si j'étais tel que tu me décris…pourquoi restais-tu à mes côtés ? Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me retrouver ? La personne que tu me décris à l'air totalement détestable, moi-même je ne me serais jamais approché d'une personne pareille, alors comment cela se fait-il que tu aies risqué ta vie pour moi ? …

-Alors tu as définitivement tout oublié ? Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de notre promesse ? Déclara Asuna les yeux voilés par la tristesse.

-Une…promesse ? Murmurai-je, tentant de retrouver dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire ce que j'avais pu promettre à Asuna, sans succès.

Tout à coup, je vis la main d'Asuna trembler et l'expression de la jeune fille se fit plus dure et plus déterminée. Elle ouvrit une première fois la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, comme si elle ne trouvait pas le courage de me parler.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué, l'invitant ainsi à dévoila sa pensée et, après s'être mordue la lèvre, elle déclara :

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu aurais envie de rentrer à la maison, avec moi, dans ce monde qui est le nôtre ?

Je fixai Asuna pendant quelques secondes, le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à mon cerveau. Mon amie, elle, continuait à me regarder avec ces yeux insistants et déstabilisants si bien que je me sentis obligé de reculer sur la chaise, mal à l'aise.

J'avais déjà envisagé de rentrer dans ce monde par le passé mais j'avais abandonné cette idée à cause d'Angéla et des autres que je ne pouvais pas laisser, et encore moins dans une situation pareille. Cependant…j'avais pris cette décision avant de retrouver Asuna…Y'avait-il d'autres personnes comme elles s'inquiétant pour moi dans cet autre monde malgré la description atroce que mon amie faisait de moi ?

Soudainement, le regard de la jeune fille s'adoucit et elle se mit à rire légèrement et je me détendis.

-Je plaisante Drago, je voulais simplement voir ta réaction lança-t-elle avec un large sourire. Evidemment que tu préfères rester dans ce monde, surtout maintenant qu'Angéla compte sur toi ! Et de toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas rentrer avant un bon bout de temps…

-Attends Asuna…tu veux dire que tu es venue me retrouver dans ce monde en sachant que tu pourrais peut-être ne jamais rentrer ? M'étranglai-je. Mais pourquoi ?

-En théorie, j'aurais du pouvoir rentrer quand je l'aurais voulu…mais nous n'avions pas prévu ce problème avec le monde des esprits…Donc tant que le problème ne sera pas réglé, je serais coincé ici avec toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Cependant, je sentais qu'elle se forçait à rire et à sourire à ce moment-là. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses paroles qui n'était pas naturel, une sorte de tristesse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler derrière une fausse joie…

-Asuna la repris-je plus sérieusement.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai prévenu tout le monde que je partais pour une durée indéterminée, et puis, je me suis plutôt bien habituée à vivre ici, cela ne me dérange pas du tout de rester…

-Tu m'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

L'air détendu et souriant de la jeune fille disparut aussitôt que j'eus prononcé ces mots et elle baissa la tête vers son verre d'eau avant de croiser les bras sur la table et de soupirer.

-Qui sait, même moi je ne suis pas bien sûre de comprendre ce que je ressentais…

-Si ce n'était pas ça, pourquoi aurais-tu tout risqué en traversant les dimensions simplement pour me retrouver ?

-Je ne suis pas jalouse d'Angéla si c'est ce que tu veux savoir me répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as changé d'attitude depuis une semaine ?

-Parce que j'ai compris finalement que l'ami que je recherchais était mort en même temps que ses parents et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais…acheva-t-elle d'un ton chargé de regrets.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à cela. Je pensais vraiment que ce n'était que de la simple jalousie qui avait poussé Asuna à s'éloigner de moi mais je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle ait pu penser une telle chose…Etais-je différent à ce point de mon ancien moi ? Je ne pouvais même pas m'appuyer sur mes souvenirs, faussés par l'absence de mon amie d'enfance pour trouver les mots qui auraient démenti ses propos…

-Je suis vraiment désolé Asuna…

-Et pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? C'est moi qui ai été stupide dans cette histoire. Même si j'ai compris depuis longtemps que le Drago que j'ai connu ne reviendrait jamais, j'ai été soulagée aussi.

-Soulagée ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Soulagée de comprendre que, sans tes souvenirs, tu pourrais enfin vivre une vie heureuse.

-Est-ce que j'étais une personne horrible et renfermée sur elle-même à ce point avant toute cette histoire ? Lui demandai-je, presque effrayé par moi-même.

-Sache que tu n'as pas toujours été ainsi. Il fut un temps où tu étais comme maintenant, un temps remontant à l'année de notre rencontre il y a plus de dix ans…mais tu as changé du jour au lendemain pour devenir cette personne…

Asuna marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle et posa sa main sur son œil vert tout en fermant l'autre avec un léger sourire.

-Lorsque nous étions petits, j'ai été gravement blessée à l'œil droit. Tu étais là lorsque c'est arrivé et, alors que je pensais que j'allais perdre la vue, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu m'as guérie et ce n'est qu'après que tu as changé du tout au tout.

Un souvenir vague me revint en tête mais il n'y avait que des images floues et informes…C'était inutile. Peu importe les efforts que je faisais pour me remémorer tous ces événements, c'était exactement comme si Asuna me racontait une histoire que j'avais entendue mais à laquelle je n'avais jamais prêté attention. Et pourtant, je sentais dans sa voix qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge ni déformation.

Avais-je réellement fait cela par le passé ? Même dans ce monde où tout pouvait arriver, jamais je n'avais eu de pouvoir de guérison ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant…J'avais l'impression que plus Asuna me parlait du passé et plus les mystères l'entourant s'épaississaient…

-Si tu veux tout savoir, mon objectif était bel et bien de ramener mon ami dans notre monde et j'aurais tout fait pour te convaincre d'y retourner, je n'aurais pas hésité à te ramener de force s'il le fallait. Je voulais te sauver à mon tour comme tu m'as sauvée il y a dix ans…mais tu as changé. Tu es amnésique et tu es redevenu toi-même, comme si ces dix dernières années n'avaient jamais existé pour toi.

-Ces années…ont-elles vraiment existé pour moi ? Murmurai-je alors.

-Si tu n'en as aucun souvenir, alors on peut dire que…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire l'interrompis-je.

Asuna haussa les sourcils, l'air surprise. Sur le moment, je ne compris pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais un énorme sentiment de doute m'envahit. Je réfléchis quelques secondes sur ce qui me faisait douter et je finis par trouver une explication.

-La question n'est pas que je me souvienne ou non de ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai l'impression que toutes ces années se sont déroulées comme un long rêve éveillé pour moi.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose si tu n'en as aucun souvenir ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Même si ma mémoire me fait défaut, je sais que tout n'est pas faux dans mes souvenirs et je sais également que cette vie n'était pas celle à laquelle j'aspirais. Au fond de moi, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je rejetais le monde extérieur tout en désirant m'y rattacher. Je ne rêvais pas d'aventure, je voulais simplement m'échapper de ce monde et ce, depuis ton accident d'après ce que je comprends.

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu rejetais ce monde que ces dix années n'ont pas existé pour toi ! Rétorqua Asuna.

-Si, bien au contraire. En refusant de voir le monde qui m'entourait et en me refermant sur moi-même, c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait vécu à ma place. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai tout oublié, parce que ces souvenirs étaient trop fragiles, je ne les ai pas vécus, je n'ai fait que regarder.

A ce moment-là, je crus qu'Asuna allait s'énerver pour de bon à en juger par son expression contraire mais cette dernière se contenta de baissa la tête vers son assiette en riant légèrement.

-Et dire que pendant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de te faire redevenir tel que tu étais lorsque nous étions petits mais que malgré tout, je suis tombée amoureuse de celui que tu étais devenu…

-Mais si je retrouvais mes souvenirs, penses-tu que je resterai ainsi…ou bien cet ancien moi referait-il surface ?

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes tel que tu es maintenant, autant pour toi que pour moi. Même si j'aimais cette personne de tout mon cœur et j'aimerais la revoir au moins une dernière fois, il serait égoïste de ma part de te faire replonger dans cet état.

Asuna releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire rayonnant cette fois-ci.

-S'il te plait Drago, garde ce sourire pour toujours et rend Angéla heureuse avec !

Cependant, au même moment, lorsqu'Asuna prononça ces mots, je vis une larme perler de son œil, larme qui disparut aussitôt et j'eus un pincement au cœur, comme si une partie de moi venait de perdre quelque chose de très important.

Nous ne pûmes continuer cette discussion plus longtemps car nos plats arrivèrent et visiblement, Asuna n'avait pas envie d'en dire d'avantage. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à parler de choses plus banales comme les activités de club, les cours ennuyeux et mon amie me donna également quelques nouvelles de Ladd qui semblait se porter bien puisqu'il continuait à se plaindre en permanence et que Sherry avait envie de le mettre à la porte à chaque fois qu'Asuna lui rendait visite. Je n'eus néanmoins aucune réponse sur la raison de ces visites régulières et sur pourquoi le Dragon acceptait de la voir elle et pas moi.

Je la raccompagnai ensuite chez elle puisque son appartement était sur le chemin du retour avant de rentrer à mon tour vers onze heures du soir.

Allongé sur mon lit, je me mis à repenser à ce qu'Asuna m'avait révélé plus tôt dans la soirée. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que mon ancien moi était aussi différent de mes souvenirs mais tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit me paraissait cohérent même si je n'arrivais toujours pas à me remémorer pourquoi j'avais changé subitement.

Cela avait forcément un rapport avec son accident, la coïncidence aurait été beaucoup trop grosse…mais plus j'essayais de me souvenir, plus la réponse semblait m'échapper. Pourtant, même en ayant perdu la mémoire, un tel événement aurait dû me marquer et laisser des traces. Pour avoir failli perdre un œil, il ne devait pas s'agir d'un simple accident…Et puis, cet œil vert, c'était lui qui avait fait remonter en moi les premiers souvenirs concernant Asuna l'année passée. La réponse à tout se trouvait-elle dans les yeux vairons de mon amie ? Une sorte de miracle s'était-il vraiment produit ce jour-là ? Et si oui, qui pouvait en être à l'origine ?...

Une pensée folle me traversa soudainement l'esprit. Il ne pouvait y avoir que deux personnes présentes à un tel moment : un membre de ma famille comme Théa ou bien…Ladd…

Cet esprit…était-il celui ayant sauvé Asuna ? Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi elle était la seul qu'il acceptait de voir. Mais quelque chose clochait : Ladd ne m'était apparu la première fois que durant mon périple avec Angéla et Darksky et assez tardivement en plus. Par-dessus tout, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement amical envers les humains et encore maintenant ses vraies motivations dans cette guerre m'étaient inconnues.

Pourquoi Ladd aurait-il sauvé Asuna avant de disparaitre pendant plus de dix ans tout en continuant à me cacher une telle information ?

A force de tourner en rond sans aboutir à rien, je finis par m'endormir, non sans garder toutes mes interrogations en tête…

Le lendemain, je devais avoir une tête patibulaire car Maya passa la journée à me lancer des piques tandis qu'Ambre semblait s'inquiéter pour moi. Il était vrai que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, repensant encore et encore à la raison de cette perte de mémoire et ce n'est que lorsque June me réveilla en me tirant les oreilles à l'heure de la pause déjeuner que je sortis enfin de mon monde.

-Drago, à quoi tu joues aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs. S'est-il…passé quelque chose hier ?

-Non, non, rien du tout lui répondis-je précipitamment, je repensais simplement à mon ancienne vie et…

Je fus interrompu soudainement par l'arrivée de Serena qui accourait vers nous, l'air affolé, suivi de Satoshi qui, pour une fois, affichait un semblant d'expression contrariée.

-Un problème Serena ? S'étonna June.

-C'est…C'est…Bégaya-t-elle.

-Un autre qliphort ? S'exclama aussitôt Angéla, sur le qui-vive et pensant tout de suite au pire.

-Non, pas un qliphort lui répondit calmement Satoshi. Mais c'est l'idée. Nous venons de recevoir un message d'Asuna : elle est avec Ladd et il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé la solution pour se rendre dans le monde des esprits.

A ces mots, tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Alors voilà de quoi Ladd et Asuna parlaient depuis tout ce temps, tous deux cherchaient un moyen de pénétrer dans le monde des esprits. Cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi l'esprit n'acceptait de voir que mon amie d'enfance mais grâce à ça, nous étions capables d'aller rejoindre Hélios et régler tous nos problèmes d'un seul coup.

Et, plus que tout, dans le monde des esprits se trouvait ma sœur. Peut-être que si nous parvenions à la ramener dans ce monde, non pas sous forme d'esprit mais sous forme humaine tout comme Ladd, elle pourrait vivre à nouveau parmi nous en tant qu'humaine…Cela paraissait fou mais je devais m'accrocher à cet espoir.

Galvanisé par cette nouvelle, je ne perdis pas une seconde et, chargeant les autres de trouver une excuse pour justifier mon absence, je me précipitai hors de l'école.

Cependant, je n'étais même pas arrivé au rez-de-chaussée que June me rattrapa et me pris par l'épaule pour me retenir.

-Attends Drago, est-ce que tu ne trouves pas ça louche toute cette histoire ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles lui répondis-je en me dégageant. Il n'y a aucune raison que Ladd ou Asuna nous tendent un piège.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle mais du portail vers le monde des esprits reprit-elle gravement.

-Si Hélios est capable de voyager entre ce monde et celui des esprits, il n'y a aucune raison que nous ne le puissions pas rétorquai-je en m'apprêtant à repartir.

-Non, tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je veux parler alors je vais m'exprimer plus clairement : mon père a fait des recherches et la fermeture de tous les accès au monde des esprits ne traduirait pas une fusion entre nos deux mondes mais une séparation définitive et irréversible.

Je m'arrêtai net, pensant avoir mal entendu mais, lorsque je me retournai vers la jeune fille, elle me regardait d'un air très sérieux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant ma réponse.

-Mais dans ce cas, que se passe-t-il vraiment ? Murmurai-je.

-Ce n'est qu'une théorie de mon père mais il semblerait que notre univers soit divisé en trois mondes bien distincts : celui des esprits, le nôtre et un troisième dont nous ignorons tout. Cependant, il y a longtemps, il y a plus de dix mille ans, lors de la guerre qui scella les qliphort, notre monde s'est rapproché de celui des esprits, jusqu'à devenirs si proches qu'ils commençaient à se confondre.

-Et donc…tu es en train de me dire que le retour de ces choses est en train de rétablir l'ordre ? Lui demandai-je en serrant le poing.

-Tout cela n'est que théorie, rien n'est sûr. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que les esprits de duel ont disparus de ce monde, tout le reste peut être vrai tout comme il peut être faux.

-Et dans ce cas, qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? De ne rien faire et rester les bras croisés pendant qu'une catastrophe se prépare ? Répliquai-je.

-Je veux simplement te dire de ne rien faire de précipité tant que nous n'en savons pas plus. Que ferais-tu si tu étais coincé dans le monde des esprits ? Pire, si tu te retrouvais dans ce troisième univers dont on ne connait rien ?

-Je dois le faire June. Si je n'agis pas maintenant, je risque de perdre ma sœur à tout jamais et ça…je ne le permettrai pas.

June me sourit et tourna les talons pour remonter en classe.

-Fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu reviens sain et sauf. N'oublie pas, Angéla compte sur toi désormais me lança-t-elle depuis le haut des escaliers avant de disparaitre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas June, je n'abandonnerai pas Angéla murmurai-je à moi-même avant de reprendre ma route.

Je courus donc jusqu'à la sortie de l'école et je vis Satoshi adossé contre le mur qui, par un tour de force étrange, m'avait dépassé et semblait m'attendre. Je n'eus même pas besoin de demander ce qu'il faisait là, j'avais déjà la réponse. Ainsi, nous nous mîmes tous les deux en route pour le manoir de Sherry, ayant tous les deux les mêmes objectifs : retrouver quelqu'un de l'autre côté et le ramener sain et sauf.

Nous prîmes le premier taxi que nous vîmes qui nous emmena à notre destination en moins d'une demi-heure et, lorsque nous descendîmes de la voiture, Asuna se trouvait à l'entrée du manoir, l'air préoccupé mais son visage se détendit en nous voyant.

-Satoshi, Drago ! Nous appela-t-elle immédiatement. Vous n'êtes que deux ? Où sont les autres ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention si les filles nous suivaient ou non avouai-je. Mais je pense qu'Angéla et les autres sont restées à l'école et…

-Asuna, est-ce vrai ? Me coupa Satoshi. As-tu vraiment trouvé un moyen de te rendre dans le monde des esprits ?

-Venez voir par vous-mêmes nous répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Nous suivîmes mon amie d'enfance jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir sans dire un mot. Nous ne croisâmes ni Sherry ni Ellsworth à l'intérieur mais lorsque je demandai à Asuna, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Nous passâmes à travers de nombreux longs couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans la grande bibliothèque de la demeure où s'entassaient des milliers de livres poussiéreux sur des étagères à perte de vue.

Ladd se trouvait au bout de la salle, dans son habituelle armure noire et or, les bras croisés, nous tournant le dos et faisant face à un grand cercle métallique touchant presque le plafond qui culminait à plus de trois mètres. Sur ce cercle de nombreux fils s'entremêlaient et devant, je repérai ce qui ressemblait à un terminal de commandes où plusieurs boutons de couleur clignotaient.

En nous voyant, l'esprit de duel se retourna et me fixa immédiatement avec ses yeux bicolores, ce qui me mit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Il m'était impossible de déchiffrer ses émotions mais je sentais une certaine tension dans l'air, comme si quelque chose de grand allait se jouer.

-Asuna, tu n'étais pas obligée de ramener cet incapable déclara ce dernier en guise de salutation.

-Merci pour l'accueil rétorquai-je tout aussi aimablement. Et donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette abomination ?

-Une reconstitution des passerelles d'Hélios me répondit Satoshi sans montrer la moindre trace de surprise dans sa voix.

-Bien vu Satoshi ! Lui sourit Asuna. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on travaille là-dessus avec Ladd : en nous basant sur les données extraites lors des voyages d'Hélios et grâce aux connaissances de Ladd sur le monde des esprits, nous avons été capable de reproduire le même phénomène que lorsqu'Hélios ouvre ses portails !

-Tu…Tu n'es pas censée être littéraire toi ? Bégayai-je, abasourdie.

-Je te rappelle que mes parents sont scientifiques, je n'ai choisi les lettres que pour changer un peu me répondit Asuna avec un clin d'œil.

Satoshi n'ajouta rien de plus et se dirigea vers le terminal de commandes puis appuya sur un bouton qui fit apparaitre une sorte de carte sur l'écran principal. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune coordonnée géographique dessus mais des données que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer, ainsi que plusieurs motifs ressemblant à des sphères aplaties.

-Je vois, vous avez repris les théories sur les trous de vers pour essayer d'en ouvrir un artificiellement ici, sur terre. Et avez-vous réussi ?

-Je ne sais pas, nous avons pu voir quelque chose de l'autre côté du portail mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le franchir pendant le Ladd apportait l'énergie nécessaire lui répondit Asuna.

-Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas une minute et essayons-le maintenant.

Satoshi fit un signe de tête à Ladd qui grogna un peu mais s'exécuta quand même en se plaçant juste devant le portail. L'esprit de duel ferma ensuite les yeux tandis que Satoshi appuya sur un autre bouton qui fit grésiller le cercle métallique.

-Allumage Ok. Je mets en route la phase deux.

Satoshi tapa quelque chose sur le clavier et un bruit de moteur se mettant en marche retentit tandis que le corps de Ladd se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée en même temps que les voyants posés sur le cercle.

-Il suffit d'appuyer sur des boutons au hasard pour faire fonctionner votre machine ? Demandai-je à Asuna, sceptique.

-Tout est marqué sur le terminal, il suffit de suivre les instructions à la lettre mais cela demande une grande précision au niveau du timing me répondit Asuna, les yeux rivés sur le portail.

Tout à coup, un rayon de lumière en provenance de Ladd fusa vers le cercle métallique et un flash nous aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis à l'intérieur du cercle, non plus le mur de la bibliothèque mais un écran sombre, comme si une épaisse fumée était contenue dans la surface du cercle.

Ladd posa un genou au sol, essoufflé mais l'air satisfait de lui-même en voyant le résultat pendant que Satoshi continuait à taper des instructions sur le terminal de commandes.

-Je viens de régler vos coordonnées sur le monde des esprits nous expliqua-t-il après quelques secondes. Normalement, si tout se déroule comme prévu, vous devriez arriver au pied de l'arbre des Naturia où se trouve la source du problème.

-Satoshi, je compte sur toi pour nous rapatrier s'il y a un problème ! Lui lança Asuna. Drago, près à faire le grand saut ?

J'hésitai un instant. Je n'avais pas réfléchi en me précipitant chez Sherry, ne voyant que l'opportunité de sauver Théa mais, maintenant que j'avais la possibilité de le faire, j'eus un moment de doute. Pouvais-je vraiment partir comme ça sans prévenir personne ? Ce monde n'avait-il pas plus besoin de nous en cas de problème que le monde des esprits où se trouvait déjà Hélios ? Théa avait-elle vraiment besoin d'être sauvée ou travaillait-elle dans son coin également ?

Tandis que je me torturais l'esprit, je reçus un message sur mon portable et mon cœur rata un battement en voyant l'expéditeur :

« Fonce Drago, June nous a tout expliqué, sauve ta sœur et reviens en un seul morceau ! » M'écrivait Angéla.

Une seconde plus tard, je reçus un autre message de la part de Maya me disant : « Tu as intérêt à revenir pauvre tâche, je ne tiens pas à consoler Angéla en apprenant ta mort ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous veillerons à ce que tout se passe bien ici. Et puis, n'oublie pas Darksky et les autres, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette bataille » affirmait Ambre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lisant tous ces messages me faisant chaud au cœur et tous mes doutes s'envolèrent d'un seul coup. Car oui, ce n'est pas comme si je partais en mission suicide pour affronter Armageddon seul. Tout ce que je faisais, c'était aller chercher ma sœur, la ramener et revenir aussitôt, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter…

Je me retournai vers Asuna, l'air déterminé cette fois-ci et je déclarai :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir pris la place de la personne que tu aimais mais j'espère que tu n'en tiendras pas compte là où nous allons.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Et puis, je l'aimais comme tu dis, mais ce que j'ai fait…

Mon amie d'enfance s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et secoua la tête comme pour sortir une pensée dérangeante de son esprit.

-Oublie ça Drago, ce n'est rien.

Alors que nous avancions vers la masse sombre à l'intérieur du cercle, Ladd me retint par l'épaule et me dit d'une voix grave :

-Drago, je ne peux pas venir avec vous mais sache que j'ai confiance en toi. Même si je ne le montre que rarement, je suis fier d'être ton protecteur et partenaire.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi aussi, même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne me caches pas autant de choses lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Ladd tourna la tête, gêné et j'en profitai pour me moquer un peu de lui, sachant que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le faire avant un certain temps.

Asuna lança un dernier regard vers Satoshi qui lui fit un simple signe puis compta jusqu'à trois. Mon cœur s'accéléra soudain, mes mains se mirent à trembler et quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent de mon front alors qu'Asuna m'entrainait avec elle à travers le portail.

Au moment même où mon corps entra en contact avec la matière noir, je reçus une décharge électrique qui me fit hurler de douleur. J'essayais de prendre sur moi mais j'avais l'impression que mon esprit était en train de se disloquer. Etrangement, Asuna, elle, ne semblait rien ressentir mais moi, tous mes muscles me faisaient souffrir comme si on m'avait plongé dans un bain d'acide.

Tout à coup, un mal de crâne insupportable vint s'ajouter à la douleur physique et des images défilèrent dans ma tête. Je me voyais, petit, avec Asuna qui possédait encore deux yeux bleus, puis une giclée de sang et mon amie d'enfance se tenant l'œil gauche en pleurant. Puis arrivèrent de nombreux autres souvenirs tandis que peu à peu, je sentais que quelque chose s'échappait de mon esprit.

J'étais en train d'oublier quelque chose, quelque chose de très important, une fille, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus comme l'azur, avec un sourire franc et sincère sur un visage enfantin…Son nom…Quel était-il déjà ? Et ces personnes, ce garçon aux cheveux noirs et au regard triste, cette fille brune aux yeux verts comme l'azur, ce type en armure dorée…Qui étaient-ils ?

Non…Je ne voulais pas oublier…Pas encore…je ne voulais pas oublier…Qu'est-ce que je ne voulais pas oublier déjà ? ...

Tandis que des visages inconnus s'effaçaient peu à peu de ma mémoire, je sentis une main contre la mienne et je me laissai sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillai sur un sol dur et froid. Tout mon corps était endolori comme si on m'avait passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Je tentai de me relever mais à peine eus-je bougé un bras que la douleur s'intensifia à tel point que je renonçai immédiatement.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon cœur faillit s'arrêter. Je me trouvai devant chez moi. Cependant, j'avais du mal à reconnaitre les lieux. La pelouse était brûlée, les maisons voisines détruites, la route défoncée et des dizaines de voitures s'entassaient sur les bas-côtés.

Je n'étais pas seul, debout à côté de moi, il y avait mon amie Asuna regardant quelque chose au loin, le regard vide.

Dans un effort surhumain, je réussis à me redresser même si je crus que j'allais y passer pour de bon mais elle n'eut aucune réaction et continuait à regarder un point fixe.

-Non…Ce n'est pas possible…Ce n'est pas le monde des esprits…Marmonnait-elle, l'air effrayée. Tout mais pas ici…

-Asuna…Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demandai-je dans un murmure.

La jeune fille se retourna et je pus voir sa mine décomposée et ses mains tremblantes.

-Drago…Ce n'est pas le monde des esprits déclara-t-elle en regardant frénétiquement de tous les côtés.

-Le…Monde des esprits ? Répétai-je, interdit. De quoi parles-tu ?

Mon amie d'enfance recula d'un pas, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant aussitôt sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Tu…Tu ne te souviens pas Drago ? Bégaya-t-elle affolée. Notre mission, nous devions…

-Une mission ? De quoi parles-tu ? Et réponds-moi, que s'est-il passé ici ? Je me souviens de la mort de mes parents…puis le trou noir…Combien de jours se sont écoulés depuis ?

Asuna devint alors livide comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi tout était en ruines ? Pourquoi Asuna se comportait-elle aussi bizarrement ? Et pourquoi avais-je cet étrange impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important pour moi ?

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par un bruit de moteur qui se rapprochait de nous. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'éclairer sur la situation plus que mon amie, je me trainais jusqu'à la route dans l'espoir qu'il s'arrête.

-Attends Drago, non, ne fais pas…

Asuna n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une sorte de robot tel qu'on en voit dans les films de science-fiction surgit de derrière une maison et pointa immédiatement une arme sur moi et je me figeai.

La jeune fille tenta de s'interposer mais aussitôt, une vingtaine d'hommes armés sortant de nulle part surgirent et nous encerclèrent totalement, nous coupant toute ligne de retraite. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe, un général à en juger par ses galons et vint se placer à côté d'Asuna, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres :

-Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse Asuna, tu nous as finalement livré Drago, le fils du professeur Mio…ou devrais-je dire, le garçon provenant d'une autre dimension.


	9. Asuna: A la recherche du passé perdu

_**Prologue**_

Un paysage de désolation, un champ de ruines à perte de vue, un épais manteau de neige rouge recouvrant ce qu'il restait de ce qui autrefois était ma maison, notre village, à Drago et à moi, des dizaines de voitures s'entassant sur le bord de la chaussée méconnaissable, des objets éparpillés et abandonnés un peu partout, pas un seul bruit à l'exception de ma respiration saccadée après un tel voyage et le sifflement d'un vent mordant et glacial…

Combien de temps étais-je partie ? Cela ne faisait qu'un an que j'avais rejoint Drago dans l'autre monde et pourtant ici, un siècle semblait s'être écoulé, un siècle ravagé par la guerre et le malheur ayant totalement décimé la population…

Jamais je n'aurais dû m'absenter. Plutôt que de courir après une chimère, j'aurais dû rester et me battre quitte à y laisser la vie. A présent, il était trop tard. J'avais vraiment échoué sur tous les plans. Le Drago que je connaissais n'était plus, la ville que je m'étais jurée de protéger était détruite et les personnes que j'aimais avaient disparu pour toujours…

Dire que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais été plus prudente ce jour-là, le jour où ma vie a basculé, le jour où je suis devenue mi humaine, mi esprit de duel…

Mes souvenirs concernant cet épisode restaient flous à cause du choc mais je me souvenais du principal.

Je me baladais dans une ruelle sombre en compagnie de Drago pour rentrer chez moi après l'école et je voulais explorer la ville de fond en comble pour y trouver le plus de passages secrets possibles. Nous devions avoir sept ou huit ans à l'époque mais le quartier était sur et nous savions qu'il n'y avait aucun individu louche dans ce village…du moins, nous le croyions…

Un homme armé d'un couteau était sorti de nulle part et, sans autre forme de procès, s'était rué sur Drago. Cependant, il ne semblait pas être un simple délinquant, il donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir choisi sa cible en la personne de mon ami.

Sans réfléchir, je m'étais interposée et, recevant le coup fatal à sa place, j'avais ressenti une vive douleur à l'œil gauche avant de perdre connaissance en voyant du sang s'écouler abondamment de ma figure.

J'avais fait un rêve étrange dans mon coma. J'avais vu une sorte de dragon rayonnant de lumière d'un côté, se fondant dans l'obscurité de l'autre. J'étais trop effrayée pour faire le moindre geste mais la créature ne bougeait pas et se contentait de me fixer pendant un long moment avant de disparaitre dans un rayon doré.

Lorsque j'avais repris mes esprits, je pensais avoir perdu la vue mais, en ouvrant les yeux, tout était normal, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Drago était agenouillé à côté de moi, pleurant à chaudes larmes et j'avais senti que quelque chose avait changé en moi. Je ressentais la tristesse et la peur de Drago comme les miennes. Toutes ses émotions, je pouvais les voir et les comprendre.

C'est à partir de ce jour que je compris que j'étais devenue celle qui devrait veiller sur lui…

 _ **Hoshino Asuna : Le bonheur perdu**_

Vide…La place à côté de la mienne était encore une fois vide. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Drago n'était pas venu en cours. Cela n'étonnait plus personne dans la classe. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant presque huit ans que cet idiot ne venait que lorsqu'il en avait envie, c'est-à-dire moins d'une fois par semaine.

Pourtant, moi, je ne pouvais m'y habituer. J'étais certes la seule dans la classe à l'avoir connu avant cet incident qui l'avait radicalement transformé mais j'étais également la seule à savoir qu'il ne faisait pas cela par choix.

Tout à coup, je ressentis une vive douleur à l'œil gauche et je me levai d'un bond de ma chaise avant de sortir de la classe en vitesse. Depuis mon accident, j'avais ce privilège de pouvoir sortir à mon aise de cours sous prétexte que je devais prendre des gouttes pour les yeux même si je n'en avais nullement besoin puisque je voyais parfaitement bien.

En arrivant aux toilettes, j'enlevai mon bandeau cachant mon œil désormais vert émeraude et je me regardai dans la glace.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle je cachais cet œil et pas simplement parce que mes yeux vairons – l'un bleu comme l'azur et l'autre vert comme l'émeraude - mettaient mal à l'aise tous ceux me regardant dans les yeux et qu'ils étaient tout sauf naturels, et cette raison se manifestait encore aujourd'hui.

Dans mon œil gauche, un étrange motif scintillait. La première fois que cela m'était arrivé, c'était juste après mon accident et j'avais paniqué mais depuis le temps, j'avais fini par en deviner la signification. Si ce motif apparaissait dans mon œil, alors quelque chose d'inhabituel était en train d'arriver à Drago.

J'attendis que la douleur passe puis je remis mon bandeau avant de prendre le chemin de la maison de mon ami d'enfance.

Il n'y avait personne dans les rues à cette heure-là mais ce n'était pas plus mal. En général, les gens s'écartaient pour me laisser passer en me voyant, me prenant pour une grande blessée et je n'aimais pas ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus courir le risque que quelqu'un voit ce motif dans mon œil alors je prenais sur moi.

Le chemin menant chez Drago était assez joli de plus. Il s'agissait d'une longue route goudronnée mais bordée d'arbres projetant d'étranges motifs de lumière sur le sol lorsqu'il y avait du soleil et offrant également une bonne protection, si bien qu'il ne faisait jamais trop chaud sur ce chemin. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer la mer s'étendant à perte de vue ainsi qu'un grand bâtiment qui n'était autre que le centre de recherche dans l'aérospatial où travaillait le père de Drago.

Ce centre était reconnu dans le monde entier et travaillait en partenariat direct avec les plus grands organismes de recherche de la planète, comme le CERN où se trouvaient mes parents. Il fallait dire que depuis que le père de Drago avait été engagé, les découvertes se multipliaient, toujours plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres.

Après dix minutes de marche, je finis par arriver devant la porte de la maison de Drago. C'était une bâtisse comme il y en avait tant dans le voisinage mais elle se démarquait par la décoration singulière qui ornait les façades. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs égayaient leur maison et le jardin ressemblait à ces jardins antiques tels qu'ils étaient décrits dans les livres d'histoire.

Je sonnai à la porte et quelques secondes après, je vis apparaitre le visage chaleureux de Théa dans l'ouverture. La sœur de Drago était un peu plus âgée que nous et avait déjà terminé ses études, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup plus de temps libre. C'était une grande fille qui devait avoisiner le mètres soixante-quinze, à la longue chevelure blonde en épis dans son dos avec une mèche tombant entre ses deux yeux, à en croire qu'elle ne se coiffait jamais. Ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un air assez enfantin, renforcé par ses joues rose et son sourire éclatant même si, lorsqu'on la connaissait un peu mieux, cette impression disparaissait totalement.

-Tiens, mais si ça ne serait pas Asuna, tu sèches encore les cours pour Drago ? S'exclama-t-elle en guise de bienvenue.

-Dis à ton frère de venir et je ne le ferais pas lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-J'aimerais bien mais il n'est pas là pour le moment continua sa sœur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air contrariée. Je pensais qu'il s'était enfin décidé mais il semblerait qu'il soit irrécupérable. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour continuer à le supporter…

-Je me le demande parfois aussi soupirai-je. Mais je lui dois bien ça repris-je en mettant la main sur mon bandeau en souriant légèrement.

-En parlant de ça, et ton œil, tu ne peux toujours pas enlever ce truc ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un air compatissant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Théa, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps je pense, bientôt je devrais pouvoir voir à nouveau correctement ! Mentis-je, pensant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

-J'espère sincèrement pour toi…

Théa marqua une pause et regarda furtivement de chaque côté comme si elle pouvait être entendue ou observée et ajouta tristement :

-Je suis vraiment désolée, tout est de ma faute…

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'avais pas à savoir que ce jour-là, ce type serait présent pile au moment où nous dans cette ruelle rétorquai-je, étonnée.

-Si, j'aurais dû le savoir répliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents.

J'haussai les sourcils, étonnée. Théa avait toujours été très mystérieuse concernant cette affaire. Elle semblait en savoir bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre, mais à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet, elle devenait complètement muette et tentait de détourner la conversation si bien que j'avais fini par abandonner, considérant cette attaque comme un coup de malchance, même si au fond de moi, je savais que quelque chose se cachait derrière…

-Enfin, je te souhaite de te rétablir rapidement ma petite Asuna, voir la vie en 2D ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours !

Sur ces paroles, je pris congés de la sœur de Drago. Mon œil ne me faisait plus souffrir, ce qui signifiait sûrement que les ennuis de mon ami avaient disparu. Je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant.

Ces derniers temps, je ressentais de plus en plus souvent cette douleur et de plus en plus longtemps. Mais les rares fois où Drago venait à l'école, il ne parlait de rien et je n'osais pas lui demander, de peur qu'il ne me questionne à mon tour. Lui non plus ne savais rien au sujet du pouvoir que j'avais acquis ce jour-là et je ne voulais pas qu'il le découvre, craignant sa réaction en apprenant que j'étais liée à lui, alors je prenais sur moi.

Je regardai l'heure : il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la fin des cours, il était inutile d'y retourner, je n'avais qu'à inventer une excuse bidon comme à chaque fois. Je me dirigeai donc vers chez moi, c'est-à-dire deux rues plus loin.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Drago et moi étions amis d'enfance. Je me souvenais encore du jour où il avait emménagé et où ses parents étaient venus se présenter à tout le voisinage. Aux premiers abords, ils m'avaient paru un peu étranges, tout droit sortis d'une autre époque mais cette impression s'était rapidement dissipée. Très vite, nous étions devenus de bons camarades de jeu et depuis nous ne nous étions plus séparés, pas même après cet incident.

Un aboiement m'accueillit lorsque je franchis le portail de mon jardin et un grand labrador noir me sauta dessus et me lécha le visage comme à chaque fois.

-Couché Gimpei lui ordonnai-je tout en essayant de me défaire du gros chien.

Il était mon seul compagnon lorsque j'étais chez moi depuis que mes parents étaient partis s'installer en Europe pour leur travail, un an plus tôt. Evidemment, ils m'avaient proposé de les suivre mais j'avais refusé catégoriquement alors ils m'avaient lassée là et revenaient uniquement pour les grandes vacances.

Je passai donc encore une soirée seule chez moi, me réfugiant dans mes devoirs et devant la télévision pour passer le temps, tout en guettant une potentielle réponse de Drago mais rien ne vint et je finis par m'endormir encore habillée.

Le lendemain commença comme une journée tout à fait banale. En arrivant en classe, je ne fus pas étonnée de trouver la chaise à côté de moi vide une fois de plus et je me contentai de sortir mes affaires pour le cours comme si de rien n'était.

-Salut Asuna, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? M'interpella une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et je vis mon amie, Mina Kagari debout derrière moi et m'adressant un large sourire. C'était une fille assez maigre aux longs cheveux noirs toujours retenus par une petite barrette, aux grands yeux ébènes plein de malices et toujours prêts à dénicher les moindres ragots sur les gens de la classe et au visage assez rond, lui donnant à peine treize ans alors qu'elle en avait quinze comme nous tous. Elle en avait également l'attitude d'ailleurs mais c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle était si appréciée et avait été élue déléguée à l'unanimité.

-Hier tu es partie sans prévenir personne, rien de grave j'espère ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

-Salut Kagari lui répondis-je avec entrain. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais simplement besoin de prendre quelques gouttes mais tout va bien maintenant !

-Quand même, tu es sûre que tu ne devrais pas aller voir un médecin pour ton œil ? Tu es de plus en plus souvent absente ces derniers temps insista la jeune fille.

-Non vraiment, je t'assure, dans un mois ou deux, tout devrait être fini ! affirmai-je tentant de paraitre confiante.

-Si tu le dis et en parlant de malade, qu'est-ce qu'il a Drago encore ? Me demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air pensif.

-Va savoir, j'ai bien essayé d'aller voir chez lui hier mais il était sorti apparemment.

-Sérieusement ? Mais à quoi il joue ton copain encore ? S'exclama Kagari un peu trop fort si bien que tout le monde se retourna vers nous.

Je rougis immédiatement et d'un geste rapide, j'attrapai la jeune fille par les épaules pour la faire taire et je rétorquai :

-Arrête avec ça, on ne sort pas ensemble lui et moi, c'est juste un ami d'enfance, compris ?

-C'est ce que la fille dit aussi dans le Shôjo que je suis en train de lire et pourtant, à la fin, elle finit en couple avec le héros répliqua-t-elle, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

-Peut-être, mais la vie n'est pas comme dans un Shôjo, lui répondis-je en la relâchant.

-Tu es vraiment froide Asuna, je t'ai connue plus rêveuse et amusante ronchonna la jeune fille en gonflant les joues de frustration.

J'allai lui répondre mais je m'abstins. Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler mon secret, pas même à elle, ma meilleure amie. Elle se serait soit moquée de moi pendant une semaine au mieux, soit m'aurait prise pour une folle au pire, et aucune de ces situations n'était envisageable. Après tout, comme révéler à quelqu'un que l'on possède un pouvoir qu'on ne comprend pas soi-même…

Soudain, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa rentrer le délégué adjoint, Ichigo Hajime. C'était un grand gaillard amateur de foot, qui en avait certainement plus dans les bras que dans la tête, toujours coiffé comme l'as de pique, et colérique sur les bords. Son visage était assez carré et ses petits yeux perçants lançaient des éclairs à tous ceux qui osaient croiser sa route. Il possédait également une cicatrice sur le nez qu'il ne manquait pas de faire remarquer.

Je soupirai déjà intérieurement lorsque je le vis se diriger vers moi d'un air menaçant tandis que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers nous, encore…

-Eh, Ichigo, tu as une mine patibulaire, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? L'interpella Kagari qui était la seule à lui parler comme à n'importe qui dans la classe.

Le délégué adjoint l'ignora et se posta juste devant mon bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant visiblement des explications.

-Asuna, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as quitté l'école sans autorisation hier ? C'est la cinquième fois en deux semaines déjà ! Râla-t-il.

-Je suis allé renouveler mon stock de gouttes pour les yeux, je n'en avais plus lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi Asuna ! rétorqua le grand gaillard sèchement. Ça fait maintenant presque huit ans qu'on se connait et ça fait huit ans que tu portes ce bandeau, ne me fais pas croire que ton médecin prolonge ton traitement chaque année de la sorte !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Répliquai-je tout aussi sèchement. Je te rappelle que je me suis pris un coup de couteau dans l'œil et c'est déjà un miracle que je m'en sois sortie !

-Justement, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu n'aies aucune séquelle ! Soit tu as perdu la vue mais tu as trop honte pour le dire, soit tu fais ça juste pour qu'on te plaigne !

Ce qu'il dit à ce moment-là fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il me ressortait le même discours, j'allais lui montrer une bonne fois pour toute et tant pis si je devenais la risée de l'école, au moins, j'aurais fait taire ce prétentieux.

Je me levai brutalement de ma chaise qui tomba au sol pour faire face à Ichigo. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que moi mais j'avais compris depuis longtemps qu'il parlait beaucoup mais agissait peu.

-Très bien, tu as gagné Ichigo, je vais te montrer mon œil et après, tu comprendras enfin !

-Oh, donc tu mentais tout ce temps ? Je l'ai toujours su que…

Je ne le laissai par terminer sa phrase et d'un seul coup, j'arrachai le bandeau cachant mon œil gauche et le visage du grand gaillard se décomposa tandis qu'un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle de classe.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'était pas la révélation de mon œil désormais vert qui avait engendré ce silence mais l'arrivée d'une personne dans la classe.

Je me retournai à mon tour et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant dans l'ouverture de la porte un grand garçon blond au regard froid et dénué de vie.

-Drago…Murmurai-je partagée entre la surprise et la joie de le voir.

Tous les élèves fixaient mon ami comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Il fallait dire que l'apparence de Drago s'en rapprochait beaucoup. Ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens et avaient perdu tout l'éclat que je leur connaissais auparavant. Sous ses yeux bleus et dénués de vie, de larges cernent creusaient son visage comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Son uniforme n'était pas dans un meilleur état, plein de plis et de poussière.

Drago s'avança dans la classe sans tenir compte des regards tantôt interrogateurs, tantôt effrayés des élèves et vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à côté de moi, comme si de rien n'était.

Kagari fut la première à se remettre du choc et adressa un grand sourire à Drago :

-D…Drago, ça faisait longtemps ! Bégaya-t-elle avec un sourire forcé, en essayant de paraitre naturelle.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas et se contenta de sortir ses affaires.

-Tu…Tu sais, tout le monde s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis une semaine ? Ce n'était pas trop grave j'espère ?

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Ichigo reprit ses esprits à son tour et, se désintéressant totalement de mon cas, se tourna vers le jeune garçon avec des yeux ronds de colère et de mépris.

-Eh, tu pourrais répondre au moins ! S'écria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Pour qui te prends-tu pour aller et venir à ta guise et en plus ignorer les rares personnes qui se soucient de toi ?

-Ichigo, ce n'est pas…Tenta d'intervenir Kagari avant de se faire interrompre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Drago, mais si tu continues, je ne vais pas pouvoir te protéger plus longtemps et tu devras te débrouiller seul une fois renvoyé !

Le jeune garçon tourna soudainement la tête vers moi et me fixa de son regard vide. Sur le moment, je fus déconcertée car je sentais que, comme chaque fois qu'il venait à l'école, Drago cachait son envie d'être comme tout le monde et restait enfermé dans un cocon qu'il s'était lui-même créé afin de fuir le monde extérieur…

Je me rappelai soudain que je ne portais plus mon bandeau et, par réflexe, je cachais mon œil vert avec ma main mais il était déjà trop tard. Cependant, Drago ne sembla pas étonné et reporta son attention sur Ichigo, écumant de rage face à l'indifférence que Drago affichait.

-Dis, est-ce que c'est toi qui as demandé à Asuna d'enlever son bandeau ? Déclara-t-il soudain d'une voix monocorde.

-Que…Quoi ? Répéta le délégué adjoint, prêt à attraper mon ami par le col.

-Tu sais que l'œil d'Asuna craint la lumière ?

Je crus vraiment qu'Ichigo allait frapper Drago mais ce dernier tenta visiblement de se contrôler, même si je voyais dans les tremblements de son poing que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

-Quoiqu'il en soit Drago, n'essaie pas de détourner le sujet ! Tu vas devoir justifier toutes ces absences ou alors je ne donne pas cher de ta peau dans ce lycée !

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête sans grande conviction mais Ichigo n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car notre professeur rentra dans la classe à ce moment-là et tout le monde retourna à sa place.

-M…merci bégayai-je.

-N'oublie pas de remettre ton bandeau si tu ne veux pas que j'aie fait ça pour rien se contenta-t-il de répondre sans me regarder.

Je fis immédiatement ce qu'il me conseillait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Ichigo et le cours débuta. Cependant, mon attention était plus attirée par mon voisin que par ce que racontait le professeur. Drago prenait quelques notes de temps à autre mais il semblait ailleurs, comme toujours. Je n'osais pas non plus lui demander ce qu'il avait fait la veille de peur qu'il commence à se douter de quelque chose…

La pause déjeuner arriva après ce qui me sembla être une éternité. J'allai proposer à Drago de se joindre à moi pour une fois qu'il était à l'école mais je n'eus même pas le temps de ranger mes affaires qu'il était déjà parti.

-Ma pauvre Asuna, encore une fois rejetée ricana Kagari. Tu aurais vraiment besoin de mes conseils pour draguer parce que tu es complètement nulle !

-Arrête un peu avec ça toi, je m'inquiète juste pour Drago, il n'était pas comme ça avant…

Kagari haussa les sourcils, surprise mais je n'ajoutai rien et je me levai et pris direction de la cafétéria.

Comme chaque jour il y avait un monde fou mais, en tant que déléguée, Kagari avait droit à un passe prioritaire et elle m'en faisait profiter également. Cela me gênait un peu de passer devant tout le monde sans autre raison qu'être amie avec la déléguée mais Kagari insistait tellement que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Nous retrouvâmes à notre table Ichigo qui était arrivé peu avant. Même s'il avait le physique et l'état d'esprit pour trainer avec les autres groupes, il restait assez isolé, principalement à cause de son statut de délégué adjoint et parce qu'il prenait son rôle un peu trop au sérieux et il venait d'en faire la démonstration le matin même…

-On se retrouve encore une fois à manger tous les trois je vois ! S'exclama Kagari avec entrain.

-Comme si je l'avais demandé râla Ichigo ne daignant même pas nous regarder.

-Je n'ai rien demandé non plus rétorquai-je, ses actions du matin me restant encore en travers de la gorge.

Ichigo me décocha un regard noir que je lui rendis immédiatement. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas supporter ce type et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Et pourtant, cela faisait presque huit ans que nous nous retrouvions chaque année dans la même classe…

Voyant que la discussion allait tourner court, Kagari détourna le sujet avec toute la finesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

-Oh, mais attendez avant de vous battre tous les deux, le conseil des étudiants m'a donné ça ce matin, regardez !

La jeune fille fouilla dans son sac et en ressorti une panoplie de prospectus destinés d'habitude aux élèves, encore dans leur emballage, ce qui montrait qu'elle y accordait une grande importance…

-Les recrutements de club commencent dans une semaine et puisque nous sommes au lycée maintenant, il faut en choisir un !

-J'ai reçu ces trucs là aussi mais je ne suis pas intéressé lui répondit Ichigo en continuant à manger.

-Je n'ai jamais fait partie d'un club non plus et je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie ; avouai-je.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Et que veux-tu alors ? Lui demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse mais espérant me tromper.

-Créer un club avec vous deux évidemment !

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel personne ne dit rien, Ichigo étant trop occupé à s'étouffer car ayant avalé de travers tandis que je me prenais la tête dans les bras, sachant déjà qu'il était inutile de négocier et que je n'aurais d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-Un…Un club avec vous deux ? S'étrangla Ichigo une fois qu'il eut bu une grande gorgée d'eau.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Un club regroupant les deux délégués inséparables ainsi que la mystérieuse fille au bandeau, Asuna, ça ne te fait pas rêver ?

-Pas du tout, encore moins si Asuna est dans le club.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas de toi non plus dans le club répliquai-je en ricanant.

-Mais moi je veux Ichigo dans mon club ! Protesta Kagari, les larmes aux yeux.

Le grand gaillard grimaça et, après que je lui ai envoyé un autre regard noir, soupira et finit par accepter à contrecœur. Etrangement, il jouait les gros durs avec tout le monde, et spécialement avec moi, mais n'osait rien refuser quand c'était Kagari qui lui demandait un service.

Je pris alors l'un des prospectus que la jeune fille avait laissés sur la table et je fronçai les sourcils en lisant l'une des informations.

-Kagari, dis-moi, tu sais ce qu'il y a marqué là-dessus ? Lui demandai-je, étonnée.

-Euh…non, pas vraiment, je n'ai lu que le titre, pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres comme elle le faisait quand elle réfléchissait.

-Parce qu'il y a marqué qu'un club doit comporter quatre membres au minium et, à moins que l'un de nous compte pour deux, nous ne sommes que trois.

Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Ichigo qui devait avoir compris qu'il était libre à nouveau, sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt que Kagari eut répondu.

-Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, nous avons déjà notre quatrième membre.

-Ah oui ? Nous nous exclamâmes Ichigo et moi d'une seule voix interdite.

Kagari se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire de grands gestes tout en appelant une personne venant d'arriver au self et que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Drago, par ici !

Ce dernier tourna la tête dans notre direction, intrigué par tant d'agitation. Je soupirai, pensant la cause déjà perdue et je repris mon déjeuner. Cependant, je faillis m'étranger avec mon riz lorsque je vis mon ami d'enfance répondre aux appels de Kagari et venir dans notre direction.

Lorsque Drago arriva à notre hauteur, Ichigo détourna le regard, gêné mais ce dernier ne lui prêta aucune attention et fixa la déléguée sans dire un mot, attendant qu'elle lui explique.

-Drago, tu n'as jamais été dans un club n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Mon ami d'enfance fit non de la tête et le sourire sur visage de Kagari s'élargit.

-Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de rejoindre notre club ?

-Un club ? Répéta-t-il, une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

-Oui, avec Asuna et Ichigo, on a décidé de monter notre propre club et nous voulons que tu nous rejoignes, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Même si je savais qu'il allait refuser et partir sans demander son reste, au fond de moi, je voulais vraiment qu'il se joigne à nous. S'il rejoignait un club, peut-être que cela lui permettrait de s'ouvrir plus aux autres et de redevenir le Drago que j'avais connu huit ans auparavant.

Sautant sur l'occasion, je pris la relève de Kagari :

-Allez Drago-chan, tu ne peux pas le faire pour moi ? Le suppliai-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Mon ami rougit et détourna le regard. C'était l'une des rares choses qui n'avaient pas changé chez lui, il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise quand je le taquinai avec ces suffixes que j'utilisais pour me moquer de lui. C'était en grande partie pour ça que j'étais persuadée que tout n'était pas perdu…

-Et pourquoi voulez-vous de moi en particulier ? Reprit-il en retrouvant sa froideur habituelle.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Parce que tu complètes à merveille notre trio ! S'exclama Kagari avant qu'Ichigo ne casse tout.

Drago pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu perdu.

-Un délire de Kagari lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Comment ça un délire ? Rétorqua la déléguée en gonflant les joues. Ichigo, tu es d'accord que Drago irait parfaitement avec nous ?

-O…Oui…Grimaça-t-il en serrant les dents tandis que je m'amusais à le voir obéir bien gentiment à sa supérieure.

Drago posa son plateau sur la table et, contre toute attente, alors que je pensais qu'il allait faire demi-tour et nous laisser là, sortit un crayon de son sac et prit un des formulaires qui trainaient là.

-J'accepte mais à une condition.

-La…Laquelle ? Bégaya Kagari, les yeux ronds de surprise.

-D'être membre uniquement sur le papier.

Mon ami nous renvoya le formulaire sur lequel il avait écrit son nom avant de ranger ses affaires, reprendre son plateau et de repartir déjeuner seul.

La déléguée m'arracha le papier des mains et écarquilla les yeux, manquant de tomber de sa chaise en voyant que son plan avait vraiment marché tandis qu'Ichigo ronchonnait dans son coin.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Drago mais ce dernier était, comme à son habitude, seul au fond de la cafétéria. Cependant, l'espoir de ramener mon ami à la normale me revint. Enfin, en huit ans, je sentais que les choses allaient finir par bouger…

Dans l'après-midi, Kagari se chargea de distribuer les prospectus pour les clubs à tous les élèves avant de nous demander de l'accompagner au bureau des étudiants pour demander la formation du club. Même si Ichigo protesta un peu et si Drago mit presque dix minutes avant d'accepter de nous suivre, nous finîmes néanmoins à nous diriger tous les quatre vers la salle du conseil se trouvant au quatrième étage.

La déléguée semblait toute guillerette à l'idée d'avoir son propre club, Ichigo semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là et quant à moi, je focalisai mon attention sur Drago. Ce dernier marchait derrière nous, guettant surement la première occasion pour s'échapper mais ce qui était étrange, c'était que je ne ressentais ni la peur ni la tristesse qui accompagnaient d'ordinaire mon ami. A vrai dire, je ne percevais rien à l'exception peut-être…d'une certaine curiosité peut-être…

Je me relevai légèrement mon bandeau et je fermai mon œil droit. Je fus stupéfaite par ce que je vis. L'aura sombre planant autour de Drago avait disparu pour ne laisser qu'une aura grisâtre marquant son ennui mais, en me concentrant encore, je pus apercevoir cette pointe de curiosité en lui.

Je me cognai soudainement à Kagari qui s'était arrêtée et je fus obligée de reporter mes considérations à plus tard car nous étions arrivés devant la porte du bureau des étudiants.

-Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lui demandai-je en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

-Je…j'étais en train de me dire…est-ce que tu ne serais pas mieux placée que moi pour être présidente de ce club ? Me demanda à son tour la jeune fille, tremblante.

-Oui…mais non lui répondis-je aussi sec.

-Allez Asuna, s'il te plait, je ne me sens pas d'assumer ce rôle ! Me supplia-t-elle.

-Accepte qu'on en finisse rapidement râla Ichigo, les bras croisés sur son torse et tapant frénétiquement avec son pied contre le sol.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ichigo, qu'on en finisse rapidement, soupirai-je.

La déléguée retrouvé aussitôt son sourire mais, pendant qu'elle me suppliait, une idée m'était venue en tête. Cela n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je pensais sincèrement que, grâce à cela, Drago serait obligé de s'ouvrir à nouveau aux autres.

Le délégué adjoint toqua à la porte puis entra et nous le suivîmes.

A peine eussé-je posé un pied à l'intérieur de la salle que je fus éblouie par le décor. C'était la première fois que je venais ici mais j'avais entendu de nombreux rapports de la part de Kagari et je me rendis compte que pour une fois, la jeune fille n'exagérait rien.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, faisant à peine la taille d'une petite salle de classe mais elle était étonnamment accueillante. Le sol était fait de parquet en chevrons luisant, comme s'il était astiqué méticuleusement chaque jour tandis que les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Devant ces derniers, plusieurs étagères étaient accolées, débordant de dossiers en tout genre, tous implacablement rangés, de telle sorte qu'aucune feuille ne dépassait. Au centre de la pièce, une petite table de verre entourée de quelques sièges assortis était posée sur un tapis de velours rouge.

Le fond de la pièce, quant à lui, était entièrement vitré et donnait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville ainsi que sur la mer et, devant cette baie se trouvait un grand bureau derrière lequel deux étudiants de dernière année travaillaient.

Lorsqu'ils nous virent, ils s'interrompirent et un garçon à lunettes s'avança vers nous d'un air chaleureux.

-Kagari, Ichigo, vous avez oublié quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il aux délégués.

-Pas cette fois-ci vice-président Hinata ! Lui répondit mon amie avec entrain. Nous venons vous annoncer la création de notre club !

La deuxième personne, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux grands yeux bleus comme le saphir leva la tête à son tour et nous dévisagea un à un, ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas vraiment que les gens me regardent fixement, principalement à cause de mon bandeau qui soulevait toujours des tonnes d'interrogations.

-Et à qui dois-je m'adresser pour toute la paperasse ? Nous demanda-t-elle d'un ton assez peu amical.

-Allez Présidente Chizuru, sois un peu plus détendue pour une fois, je ne casserai rien cette fois ! Râla la déléguée en gonflant les joues.

-Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois nous avons dû changer cette table à cause de toi et ta manie de t'asseoir dessus ? Rétorqua la présidente en désignant la table de verre.

-Oh, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle me parait toujours aussi neuve, ça explique tout…Marmonna Ichigo avant de se figer en voyant que la présidente l'avait entendu.

-Quoiqu'il en soit Kagari, il nous faut savoir qui est votre président que nous lui remettions les documents officiels reprit Hinata, beaucoup plus amicalement.

-C'est Asu…

-C'est Drago notre président l'interrompis-je en désignant mon ami.

Je crus que ce dernier allait faire une crise cardiaque lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Kagari écarquillait les yeux comme un poisson mort, Ichigo était tellement choqué que sa mâchoire risquait à tout moment de se décrocher et Drago fit quelques pas en arrière, me lançant un regard à la fois choqué et furieux, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait tandis que j'affichais un petit sourire satisfait.

Seuls les deux membres du conseil des étudiants, ne connaissant certainement pas les attitudes solitaires de Drago, se comportèrent normalement et la présidente Chizuru sortit un tas de documents qu'elle tendit au vice-président Hinata.

-Bien, dans ce cas Drago, je te laisse remplir tout ça et j'aimerais que tu me les rapporte demain dans la soirée si possible déclara ce dernier avec un grand sourire en confiant le dossier à Drago qui était trop choqué pour réagir.

-Ça sera fait vice-président Hinata ! Répondis-je à sa place avec entrain.

J'étais déjà en train de pousser Kagari, Ichigo et Drago vers la sortie, plutôt satisfaite de mon coup lorsque la présidente Chizuru nous rappela.

-Une minute vous quatre. Avant de partir, il nous faut savoir quel genre de club vous voulez créer.

-Co…Comment ça « quel genre de club » ? Demanda Kagari soudainement revenue à elle.

-Tu vois Kagari, nous n'avons qu'un nombre de salle limité donc nous préférons éviter les doublons. Puisque vous êtes les premiers à postuler, cela ne vous affectera pas comme aucun club n'est encore formé, mais nous avons besoin de savoir pour les suivants lui répondit Hinata.

-Oh…et bien…c'est un club de…de…Bégaya la déléguée, totalement déconcertée.

Je n'avais pas plus d'idée qu'elle. Kagari nous avait juste demandé de former un club avec elle mais je n'avais même pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire dans ce club avant de m'engager…Il fallait que nous trouvions une activité un tant soit peu productive pour paraitre crédible mais il ne fallait pas non plus prendre un club ayant déjà existé les autres années, sous peine de subir les foudres des anciens présidents…

Kagari se tourna successivement vers Ichigo et vers moi, cherchant désespérément une aide que nous ne pouvions malheureusement pas lui apporter tandis que la présidente commençait à froncer les sourcils, suspicieuse.

Contre toute attente, Drago s'avança et prit la parole de son habituelle voix monocorde et semblant dénuée de tout sentiment.

-Un club d'astronomie déclara-t-il sans hésiter.

-D…D'astronomie ? Répéta Ichigo, interdit.

-Ohohoh, en voilà une bonne idée ! Se réjouit Hinata, un large sourire aux lèvres. Chizuru, tu te plaignais que l'école manquait de club scientifiques l'année précédente, te voilà servie !

-Qu'ils fassent comme bon leur semble, cela ne me concerne pas après tout répondit froidement la présidente en inscrivant le nom du club sur un formulaire. Nous avons donc Mina Kagari, la pipelette et catastrophe ambulante, Hajime Ichigo, le garçon le moins drôle de cette école, Hoshino Asuna, la fille qui porte un bandeau sur l'œil et Drago Mio, celui qui ne vient jamais en cours…En voilà une drôle d'équipe.

-Une équipe qui va remporter le prix du meilleur club à la fin de l'année ! Rétorqua Kagari fièrement.

-Essaie déjà de ne rien casser dans la salle qui te sera attribuée soupira la présidente.

Sur ces mots, nous pûmes enfin prendre congé.

Une fois que nous fûmes dans le couloir, Kagari s'effondra sur le sol, visiblement épuisée par les événements.

-Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué se plaignit-elle. Et Asuna, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mauvaise blague ? Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour être la présidente.

-C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Et en plus tu as désigné Drago qui ne veut pas participer aux activités du club ! Renchérit Ichigo, écumant de rage.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est venu spontanément, je ne me sentais plus devenir présidente leur répondis-je avec un sourire forcé. Mais je suis sûr que Drago fera un très bon président, d'autant plus que c'est lui qui a choisi la nature de notre club, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Drago en attente de sa réaction face à son nouveau statut de présidente mais ce dernier était plongé dans la lecture des documents donnés par la présidente Chizuru.

-Et sérieusement, club d'astronomie, tu n'avais pas plus ennuyeux que de regarder des étoiles ? Râla le délégué adjoint.

-Détends toi Ichigo, je pensais à un club de tarot moi ! Lui répondit Kagari et ce dernier se prit la tête dans les mains.

-De tarot, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire, toi ou Drago…Et Asuna, tu n'avais pas une autre idée farfelue comme club de sieste ou club d'élevage de fourmis par exemple ?

-Pas vraiment…Mais je vois que toi, tu y as pensé répliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

Ichigo détourna le regard, trop gêné pour ajouter autre chose tandis que Kagari éclata de rire et ne put s'empêcher de continuer à taquiner le grand gaillard.

Je me rapprochai de Drago et je lui tendis la main pour qu'il me donne tous les papiers et ce dernier me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Allez, donne-moi ça Drago, je vais m'occuper de ces formalités à ta place lui dis-je en riant.

Son regard repassa furtivement sur les documents donnés par le conseil des étudiants et ce qu'il dit à ce moment-là me laissa bouche-bée.

-Merci mais je vais le faire Asuna me répondit-il sans grande conviction.

Ichigo et Kagari cessèrent aussitôt de se chamailler en entendant cela. Cependant, Drago n'ajouta rien de plus et descendit les escaliers, disparaissant rapidement de notre vue, nous laissant tous les trois interdits et déboussolés.

-Est…Est-ce que vous avez entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ? Bégaya Kagari.

-J…Je crois…Enchaina Ichigo tout aussi troublé.

A ce moment-là, je me rendis compte que, depuis que nous avions proposé à Drago de rejoindre notre club, mon œil ne m'avait pas fait mal et je souris malgré moi face à la situation. Mon ami d'enfance était en bonne voie pour redevenir celui qu'il était autrefois. Mais, quelque chose continuait à me troubler malgré tout : pourquoi avait-il changé ainsi ?...


	10. Asuna: Les amis perdus

_**Hoshino Asuna : Les amis perdus**_

En rentrant chez moi le soir-même, je m'empressai de ressortir les vieux livres d'astronomie que Drago m'avait offert lorsque nous étions petits. Je me souvenais qu'il avait toujours aimé contempler les étoiles. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares activités qu'il pratiquait encore depuis qu'il avait changé. Selon lui, ça lui permettait de s'évader de ce monde, de rêver en s'imaginant l'infini de l'espace. Lorsque Drago se mettait à parler des étoiles, j'avais parfois l'impression de retrouver l'ami que j'avais connu mais j'étais bien incapable de le suivre dans ses explications et donc incapable de comprendre son comportement…

J'abandonnai rapidement la lecture. Je n'y comprenais vraiment rien en rayonnement gamma, quasar et trous noirs... J'avais beau avoir hérité de beaucoup de connaissances scientifiques de la part de mes parents qui m'avaient élevée avec cette culture, je ne devais pas être faite pour les sciences…

Je finis par ranger les livres dans mon sac pour les apporter au club, et, après un diner léger et une douche rapide, je partis me coucher de bonne heure.

Je me levai le lendemain aux aurores en n'ayant qu'une idée en tête. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse et je sortis de chez moi à sept heure trente du matin pour prendre la direction de la maison de Drago. Il n'y avait encore personne dans les rues à cette heure et le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé. Seuls quelques rayons rougeoyants scintillaient sur une mer d'huile au loin tandis que les premiers oiseaux se réveillaient. Il faisait tout de même assez frais mais ce n'était plus encore le froid mordant de l'hiver.

J'arrivai devant chez mon ami dix minutes plus tard et je sonnai à la porte. Je savais que ses parents se réveillaient très tôt à cause de leur travail, c'est pourquoi je me permettais de venir de la sorte sans prévenir mais c'était aussi le seul moyen pour m'assurer de ne pas rater Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit une minute plus tard sur une Théa en robe de chambre blanche, encore à moitié endormie et les cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Je me demandai pendant un instant si je ne devais pas repasser plus tard mais la sœur de Drago finit par entrouvrir les yeux.

-Oh, Asuna, qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ? Bailla-t-elle en s'étirant.

-Je suis venue chercher Drago pour l'école ! Lui répondis-je avec entrain.

-Drago tu dis ? Ça fait bien dix minutes qu'il est parti enchaina-t-elle en me montrant le chemin que nous empruntions pour nous rendez à l'école tout en continuant à bailler.

-P…Parti ? Répétai-je, abasourdie.

-Oui, il n'a pas donné d'explication mais il est resté éveillé très tard hier soir pour…

Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus et je fis demi-tour, laissant Théa sur le parvis de sa maison, visiblement dépassée par la situation.

Mon cœur battit la chamade pendant tout le trajet. C'était la première fois depuis huit ans que Drago partait en avance pour l'école, lui qui était toujours le premier arrivé avant. Evidemment, je n'espérais pas que mon ami d'enfance soit revenu du jour au lendemain comme par magie mais s'il était réellement motivé par cette idée de club, un grand pas aurait été fait…

En entrant dans la classe, encore essoufflée d'avoir couru, je tombai immédiatement sur Kagari en pleine discussion avec Ichigo.

-Eh, Asuna, comment ça…

-Plus tard Kagari, tu n'aurais pas vu Drago ? L'interrompis-je.

-Il est passé et…

Je n'attendis pas la fin de la réponse d'Ichigo et je me précipitai au quatrième étage, devinant facilement la suite de sa phrase. En arrivant devant le bureau des étudiants, je vis la porte entrouverte et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder à travers de l'autre côté.

Drago était là, ainsi que les deux membres du conseil des étudiants en train de lire les documents qu'ils nous avaient donnés la veille.

-Tout cela me parait en règle déclara la présidente Chizuru, aussi froide que la veille.

-Apparemment, vous aurez besoin de place pour vos activités continua le vice-président. Chizuru, tu penses que la salle donnant sur le toit leur conviendrait ?

-Peu importe, tant qu'aucun club ne vient râler parce qu'il n'a plus de salle lui répondit la présidente en se levant. Au moins, je suis sûre qu'avec celle-là, je n'aurai pas d'ennui…Enfin, j'espère.

Drago restait impassible, gardant les mains dans les poches, regardant au loin à travers la baie vitrée comme si être là l'ennuyait et le mettait mal à l'aise à la fois. Chizuru sortit un trousseau de clé de l'un des tiroirs ainsi qu'une autre pile de feuilles et donna le tout à mon ami d'enfance.

-Je ne sais plus quelle clé ouvre quelle porte mais je sais que tu as besoin des trois pour l'accès à la salle, au toit et au casier

-Au casier ? Répéta Drago avec son habituel manque de vie dans sa voix.

-Vois-tu Drago, la direction demande des rapports hebdomadaires sur les activités des clubs reprit Hinata en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Vous devrez donc rendre un compte rendu chaque semaine dans le casier se trouvant devant votre classe.

-C'est noté. Autre chose à ajouter ?

-Oui déclara soudain la présidente en posant les coudes sur la table et s'appuyant le menton sur ses mains. Comment cela se fait-il que toi, l'élève ne venant jamais en cours, aies accepté une telle chose alors que tu pouvais t'en défaire facilement ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. Alors elle avait bien remarqué que j'avais menti la veille même si elle n'en avait rien laissé voir. D'un côté, je voulais entrer et interrompre cette conversation pour tout leur expliquer moi-même, mais de l'autre, je me posai la même question qu'eux…

Je décidai finalement d'attendre la réponse, sachant que je devrais expliquer aussi pourquoi j'écoutais aux portes si j'intervenais. Cependant, Drago resta muet, ce qui eut l'air de mettre le vice-président assez mal à l'aise tandis que la présidente Chizuru soupira.

-J'imagine que tu dois avoir tes raisons finit-elle pas dire, voyant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse. Quoiqu'il en soit, retourne en classe, les cours vont bientôt débuter mais je compte sur toi pour être plus présent au club qu'en cours tout de même.

Drago n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons. Je m'apprêtai moi aussi à partir en vitesse avant qu'il ne me voie mais, alors que je m'éloignais du bureau des étudiants, j'entendis la voix de mon ami dire une dernière phrase :

-Je ne vous promets rien mais j'essaierai.

Lorsque je revins en classe, il était presque l'heure et les deux délégués me demandèrent aussitôt ce que j'avais pu faire pendant aussi longtemps. J'allais leur répondre une bêtise habituelle comme les gouttes pour les yeux mais le retour de Drago dans la classe au même moment attira une fois de plus l'attention de tout le monde. Il fallait dire que le voir un jour était un miracle, mais deux jours de suite relevait de l'impossible.

Ichigo, en tant que bon délégué, s'apprêtait déjà à lui faire les remontrances habituelles sur les absences des jours précédents mais Drago fut plus rapide et posa sur la table le dossier et les clés qu'il avait reçus de Chizuru.

-Voilà, tout est là-dedans déclara-t-il sans même regarder le délégué adjoint.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net en voyant cela et Kagari se précipita dessus, l'air ravie d'avoir enfin son club.

-Je savais bien que c'était une bonne idée de nommer Drago en président ! S'exclama-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Regarde ça Ichigo, on a même un accès direct au toit de l'école !

Le grand gaillard tressaillit lorsque Kagari lui montra les clés et des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la classe. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la situation mais quelque chose ne tournait visiblement pas rond avec cette fameuse salle donnant sur le toit.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Finis-je par demander, perdant patience. Cette salle est hantée ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de cette salle ? S'étrangla Ichigo.

-Bah…Non et Kagari non plus apparemment.

-On dit que tous les clubs ayant essayé de s'installer dans cette salle se sont dissouts aussitôt pour des raisons inconnues.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? M'étonnai-je en voyant que tout le monde dans la classe semblait gober cette histoire de fantôme bonne pour les enfants.

-A cause de ça, la salle a été fermée pendant un bon moment et le conseil des étudiants a arrêté de l'attribuer renchérit le déléguée adjoint, livide.

Je restai totalement de marbre face à son histoire. Mes parents, en tant que scientifiques, m'avaient toujours appris de ne pas croire aux fantômes et autres légendes urbaines, il devait certainement y avoir une explication rationnelle derrière tout ça…

Drago, sans surprise, n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'Ichigo avait pu dire et Kagari, étrangement, elle qui d'habitude était facilement effrayé, semblait en extase.

-Oh, une affaire étrange dès le premier jour de club, j'aime ça, le gout de l'aventure, rien de tel pour créer des liens forts ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Premier et dernier jour de club rectifia son adjoint en grimaçant.

-Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, ce soir on va bien s'amuser !

La déléguée fut interrompue dans son élan par notre professeur qui entra dans la classe au même moment. Nous passâmes toute la matinée sur une dissertation dont le sujet était aussi intéressant qu'un discours de remontrances d'Ichigo et nous sortîmes tous lessivés, plus particulièrement Drago qui n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude.

-Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on décide de revenir les jours des contrôles le taquinai-je alors que mon ami était à moitié endormi sur sa table.

Drago me répondit par un simple grognement qui m'arracha un sourire. Même si ce n'était pas l'ami d'enfance que j'avais connu, ce Drago là avait quelque chose d'attachant dans son comportement…du moins, quand je le voyais, ce qui signifiait très rarement.

Les deux délégués nous rejoignirent rapidement, Kagari se plaignant du sujet comme toujours et Ichigo jouant au premier de la classe qu'il n'était pas.

Durant la pause déjeuner, nous réussîmes à trainer Drago à notre table et nous en profitâmes pour planifier notre prochaines activités…enfin, Kagari planifiait car Ichigo mangeait impassiblement, Drago semblait ailleurs et moi, je me forçais à l'écouter…

-D'abord, il nous faudra acheter un bon télescope ! J'ai regardé un peu les prix hier, il y en a des bons à des prix très abordables !

-Abordable, ça veut dire quoi pour toi ? Lui demandai-je, connaissant son détachement total de la vraie valeur des choses.

-Les premiers sont à 10000 yens mais ils sont moches, je préfère les beaux modèles qui tournent autour de 50000 yens et…

Je sortis mon portefeuille au même moment et je le retournai, lui montrant qu'il était totalement vide.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, mes parents, pourront bien en acheter un !

-Tes parents sont riches au point de jeter 50000 yens pour un télescope ? Soupira Ichigo d'un air lassé.

-Dis-moi, tu vois la grande maison qui ressemble à un château sur la falaise qui surplombe la ville ? L'interrompis-je. C'est là que Kagari habite.

Lorsque je dis cela, le grand gaillard lâcha sa cuillère et resta bouche bée tandis que la jeune fille rougit. Elle n'aimait pas quand on parlait de sa fortune familiale mais elle n'en restait pas moins l'héritière de la plus grande fortune de la ville.

-D'ailleurs Kagari, ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas déjà un télescope chez toi. Avec la vue que tu as, tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à observer les étoiles remarquai-je.

-Je n'y ai jamais pensé à vrai dire avoua la déléguée, gênée. Mais va pour le télescope à 50000 yens alors ?

Ichigo, qui était rentré dans une sorte de transe, ne répondit rien, Drago grogna et j'haussai les épaules, sachant qu'elle n'écouterait pas mon avis de toute façon.

Nous parlâmes de quelques autres détails comme l'achat des instruments de mesure, des appareils photos et éventuellement des décorations si cela s'imposait.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement. Entre les cours de maths et de physique, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de souffler. Alors que je rangeai mes affaires, je vis Drago sortir les clés de la salle de son sac et je souris. Même s'il jouait à l'asocial, je sentais qu'il était heureux malgré tout d'avoir intégré notre club.

Avec Kagari et Ichigo, nous prîmes la direction de la fameuse salle. Le grand gaillard ne semblait pas très rassuré et avait même tenté de nous fausser compagnie avant que Kagari ne le retienne. Je réfléchissais quant à moi à ce qui avait pu causer les dissolutions des clubs si cette histoire était vraie mais je ne trouvai aucune explication logique.

Le cinquième étage de l'école n'était que très peu fréquenté par les élèves et pour cause, il n'y avait aucune salle de cours. Seul un vieux débarras utilisé pour ranger les ustensiles de ménage et notre salle s'y trouvaient.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte, j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment. Cette dernière fermée à clé évidemment mais la poignée était spécialement poussiéreuse, comme si personne ne l'avait ouverte depuis longtemps. Tout autour, les toiles d'araignées foisonnaient et la peinture des murs se décollait.

-V…Vraiment, demandons une autre salle, ça vaudra mieux ! S'exclama-t-il en tremblant de tout son corps.

-Un peu de courage espèce de trouillard le rabrouai-je. Il n'y a absolument rien à craindre et puis, chez Kagari, il y en a des dizaines de pièces comme ça !

-Il faudra que je prenne le temps de faire le tour de chez moi un jour marmonna cette dernière.

Drago n'ajouta rien et tourna la clé dans la serrure rouillée de la porte. Lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir, cette dernière résista un peu mais finit par céder. Immédiatement, un écran de poussière nous fit tous tousser et nous boucha la vue mais, une fois que ce dernier se fut dissipé, je compris alors pourquoi tous les clubs s'étaient dissouts.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas une salle de club…Bégaya Ichigo, interdit.

-Non, c'est un vieux grenier délabré et inutilisable dans son état…soupirai-je.

Devant moi s'étendait une vaste pièce mal éclairée. Le sol était en bois qui semblait prêt à tomber en poussière au moindre contact. Les murs n'étaient pas mieux. Ils avaient beau être en pierre, l'humidité et l'ancienneté avaient créé des fissures un peu partout. Les fenêtres étaient inexistantes, trop de saleté s'était accumulée sur les vitres pour que l'on puisse voir quelque chose à travers. Le plafond quant à lui était retenu par quelques poutres qui me semblaient bien fragiles.

Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un petit escalier menant certainement au toit mais je craignais de le voir s'effondrer si l'un d'entre nous tentait de l'emprunter.

Au sol s'entassaient divers objets allant du simple livre jauni par le temps jusqu'à l'imposante armoire rongée par les termites en passant par les restes de ce qui devait être l'ancien club s'étant établi ici.

Kagari toussota longuement à cause de la poussière et Ichigo plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose mais abandonna rapidement. Drago restait impassible, regardant la pièce comme il regardait n'importe quel objet, avec l'indifférence la plus totale.

Je grimaçai face à l'état des lieux. Il nous était techniquement impossible de nous établir ici mais nous avions besoin du toit pour nos activités…Les précédents clubs avaient dû être confrontés au même dilemme et avait dû finir par abandonner face à la montagne de travail s'offrant à eux pour restaurer l'endroit.

-C'est une blague ? Ces deux idiots se sont bien foutus de nous ! S'exclama l'adjoint en tapant du pied, ce qui créa un nouveau nuage de poussière.

-Que fait-on alors ? On fait comme les autres et on abandonne tout ? Proposai-je, voyant mal comment nous pourrions remettre à neuf l'endroit.

-Mais…Notre club ! Gémit Kagari, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est ta faute Drago ça ! Rugit Ichigo, ne supportant pas voir la jeune fille pleurer. Si tu avais choisi autre chose, nous aurions eu une meilleure salle !

J'attendis la réponse de Drago mais il resta muet et s'avança dans la pièce sombre et délabrée. Sans surprise, le parquet craqua plusieurs fois sous ses pas mais ne céda pas.

Etrangement, je ressentis quelque chose à l'œil. Cependant, ce n'était pas cette douleur habituelle qui me prenait lorsque Drago était triste ou en danger mais une sorte de bien-être.

Sans réfléchir, j'enlevai mon bandeau et je vis l'aura de Drago : bleue comme la mer la plus calme. Mon ami semblait apaisé dans cette atmosphère lugubre.

-On va avoir du travail lâcha-t-il soudainement.

-Tu…Tu veux vraiment remettre ça en état ? Bégaya le délégué adjoint, les yeux exorbités.

-Un problème avec ça ? Répondit Drago, glacial.

-Moi je suis pour ! Renchérit Kagari. C'est mon premier club, je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement !

-Pour aussi ! Ajoutai-je, galvanisée moi aussi en voyant que mon ami se motivait à faire quelque chose pour une fois. Vous allez voir, on va la remettre à neuf en moins de deux cette salle !

Ichigo grimaça mais le regard assassin de Kagari finit par le décider et il accepta en soupirant.

Tous bien décidés à faire de ce grenier la plus belle salle de club de l'école, nous commençâmes par faire une inspection rapide des lieux et jeter tout ce qui était inutile ou inutilisable, soit quasiment tout ce qui se trouvait là…

Nous gardâmes néanmoins une grande table en verre qui n'avait pas souffert des effets du temps ainsi que quelques chaises en plastique et deux ou trois ustensiles utiles tels que des poubelles ou des bacs de rangements mais tout le reste fut sorti.

Au bout d'une heure de travail sans relâche, nous décidâmes de faire une pause. Nous étions tous exténués à force de courir entre la benne à ordure et le grenier avec des charges lourdes dans les mains. Nous n'avions même pas tout sorti, il restait encore cette grosse armoire, un bureau fendu en deux et d'autres meubles que nous ne pouvions pas descendre nous-mêmes.

Notre salle de club ressemblait toujours à un vieux grenier délabré mais au moins, c'était un grenier vide. Nous étions tous couverts de poussières de la tête aux pieds, nos vêtements étaient noirs de saletés et par-dessous tout, j'avais le dos en compote.

Ichigo s'étira et j'entendis ses os craquer.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait tout ça alors qu'en râlant un peu, on pourrait avoir une meilleure salle se plaignit-il.

-Parce qu'on a besoin du toit pour observer les étoiles gros bêta rétorquai-je en m'étirant un peu aussi.

-Et au fait Asuna, tu n'as porté ton bandeau de tout le ménage s'étonna Kagari.

-Ah…Oui…C'est parce qu'il fait sombre, alors je…Bégayai-je avant d'être interrompue.

-Arrête de faire semblant Asuna me coupa Ichigo. On a tous compris que tu ne voulais pas qu'on voit que tu as des yeux vairons.

-Mais non…ce n'est pas…Tentai-je de me défendre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher avec nous ! S'exclama Kagari avec un grand sourire. Et puis, tu es plutôt mignonne comme ça, pas vrai Drago ?

Je détournai le regard en rougissant lorsque mon ami tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je ne voulais pas voir son aura à ce moment-là sinon j'aurais compris ce qu'il pensait exactement de moi…

-Donc, quand on est juste tous les quatre, tu n'as pas besoin de porter ton bandeau Asuna, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes différences puisque nous sommes tous différents ici ! Ajouta Kagari en me volant mon bandeau dans ma poche.

-D'accord, d'accord soupirai-je, ne voulant pas me lancer dans un débat interminable avec elle. Mais je continuerai à le porter en classe…

-Fais comme tu veux mais pas lorsqu'on est entre nous !

Nous finîmes la journée peu de temps après, laissant notre chantier en cours, prévoyant d'utiliser le week-end pour bien avancer et peut-être même finir en étant très optimiste…même si quelques détails allaient être difficiles à régler comme les escaliers menant au toit…

Le soir, en rentrant chez moi, j'étais tellement pleine de poussière que Gimpei, au lieu de me sauter dessus, aboya pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ne me reconnaissant pas. J'étais tellement épuisée et tous mes membres me faisaient tellement souffrir que je ne m'embêtai même pas à le faire taire et je me contentai de prendre un bon bain chaud dans lequel je m'endormis avant de diner et de retourner me coucher.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent assez banals en excluant la présence de Drago en cours. Il parlait toujours aussi peu mais nous n'avions plus besoin de le trainer avec nous pour qu'il nous suive et c'était déjà un beau progrès en soi. Evidemment, cela posait de nombreuses interrogations chez les autres élèves de la classe et les rumeurs allaient bon train mais je ne les écoutais pas.

Les travaux de rénovation avançaient lentement mais sûrement aux aussi. Tous les meubles encombrants avaient été envoyés à la casse, nous avions fait une bonne séance de ménage, rendant aux vitres leur transparence d'antan et au bois du sol son éclat d'origine grâce à un produit spécial trouvé par Kagari chez elle.

A présent, le grenier était à peu près présentable mais ce n'était pas du grand luxe non plus et l'escalier menant au toit était toujours inutilisable. Les fissures dans les murs persistaient elles aussi et nous n'avions pas de quoi les combler et encore moins de quoi repeindre.

Le soir du troisième jour, en descendant les escaliers après avoir travaillé jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, nous croisâmes les deux membres du conseil des étudiants qui sortaient de leur bureau également et qui nous regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Oh, si ça ne serait pas le club d'astronomie, comment allez-vous ? Nous salua Hinata avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux râla Ichigo en montrant la poussière qui s'accumulait sur nos uniformes.

-Alors comme ça, la rumeur est vraie, vous avez vraiment décidé de remettre ce dépotoir en état ? Demanda la présidente Chizuru avec sa froideur habituelle.

-Ne sous-estime pas notre détermination Chi-chan ! Répliqua Kagari, le regard brillant.

-Je suis content de voir que vous vous en sortez continua le vice-président. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez surtout pas.

-Merci, mais on va se débrouiller lui répondit la déléguée. Chi-chan, tu as reçu ma demande pour demain ?

-Oui, oui, tu l'as ton autorisation soupira-t-elle, l'air lassée.

-L'autorisation de ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

Kagari n'ajouta rien et se contenta de sourire bêtement, ce qui ne me laissait présager rien de bon.

Nous nous séparâmes devant l'école et je pris la route de la maison en compagnie de Drago. Même si ce dernier semblait totalement indifférent à ma présence, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau rentrer avec lui le soir depuis une semaine.

En arrivant devant chez lui, je vis sa mère dans le jardin qui prenait soin des fleurs. C'était une femme assez sombre de peau aux longs cheveux blonds bien mieux coiffés que ceux de sa fille et aux petits yeux marron respirant la bonté. Elle devait bien avoir la quarantaine mais son visage était celui d'une femme de trente ans et elle en avait également l'énergie. Elle portait également toujours une longue robe blanche sans manche ainsi que des sandales, y compris en hiver. Elle possédait également un grand collier doré qu'elle avait toujours arboré d'après mes souvenirs.

En me voyant arriver avec Drago, cette dernière cessa ses activités et vint à notre rencontre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, Asuna, ça faisait une éternité s'exclama-t-elle en m'embrassant. Tu as bien grandi dis-donc !

-Pas autant que Drago, j'étais plus grande que lui avant lui répondis-je en blaguant.

-Je me souviens quand vous jouiez ensemble dans le bac à sable, vous étiez si mignons !

Drago s'empourpra lorsque sa mère dit cela et prit congé de nous sans ajouter un mot de plus. Je continuai à parler avec sa mère de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi-heure encore avant de rentrer à mon tour chez moi.

Etrangement, la mère de Drago n'avait pas été étonnée de me voir avec un œil vert alors qu'elle m'avait toujours connu avec les yeux bleus mais je me dis qu'elle n'avait simplement pas fait attention à ce détail, étant trop occupée à poser toutes sortes de questions.

En poussant la porte de ma maison, je vis qu'une enveloppe avait été glissée dans la boite aux lettres en provenance de Genève et je grimaçai. Je connaissais déjà le contenu de la lettre puisque je n'en recevais que pour une seule raison : lorsque mes parents m'annonçaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas revenir pour les vacances. Par conséquent, je la mis avec la dizaine d'autres semblables et je finis la soirée après avoir passé une heure au téléphone avec Kagari qui commençait déjà à acheter les nouveaux meubles pour la salle de club alors que nous n'avions même pas fini de la restaurer…

Le lendemain, samedi, nous n'avions pas cours mais je me levai néanmoins aux aurores puisque nous avions prévu de profiter de cette journée pour avancer au maximum dans la restauration du grenier. Je rassemblai les quelques ustensiles de ménage qui pourrait être utiles et je pris la direction de l'école.

Sans surprise, Drago était déjà parti sans m'attendre lorsque je vins sonner chez lui. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir s'investir autant alors qu'il avait lui-même demandé à ne pas avoir besoin de venir mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre non plus.

J'arrivai devant les grilles du lycée dix minutes plus tard et je croisai Ichigo qui arrivait les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude. J'en profitai pour lui refiler tout mon attirail et, après quelques grognements, ce dernier finit par accepter.

Cependant, alors que nous entrions, quelque chose me surprit. Dans la cours, plusieurs camions étaient alignés comme dans un parking et plusieurs s'ouvrier couraient dans tous les sens, chargés de poutres, de pot de peinture et d'outils divers.

-Tiens, ils font des travaux le samedi ? M'étonnai-je.

-S'ils ont assez d'argent à perdre pour faire des travaux, qu'ils commencent par ce grenier miteux qu'ils osent appeler une salle de club cracha Ichigo, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Nous continuâmes notre route mais, plus nous montions dans les étages, plus il y avait d'ouvriers et, arrivés au niveau du bureau des étudiants, je finis par comprendre ce qu'il se passait et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin au cinquième étage, j'eus la confirmation de ce que je pensais en voyant Kagari, un plan à la main, dirigeant plusieurs ouvriers portant des poutres et s'affairant à remplacer le plancher délabré. A côté d'elle se tenait Drago qui regardait tout cela avec une pointe d'intérêt dans les yeux d'habitude si vides de vie.

-Oh, Asuna, Ichigo, par ici ! Nous appela la déléguée.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Bégaya son adjoint, interdit.

-ça ? Simplement l'entreprise d'architecture des parents de Kagari répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je laissai le pauvre délégué adjoint là et j'allai rejoindre mes deux autres camarades de club. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail mais la fortune de la famille de Kagari était fondée sur une grande entreprise d'architecture dont le père de mon amie était le dirigeant. C'était d'ailleurs son père qui avait construit sa propre maison à ses débuts.

-ça alors, je ne pensais pas que ton père accepterait de te prêter ses hommes pour quelque chose comme une simple salle de club m'étonnai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Tu le connais, mon père ne me refuse jamais rien ! Me répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu dois lui donner en échange cette fois-ci ? Enchainai-je aussitôt.

-De belles photos d'étoiles et une médaille le jour de la fête de l'école ronchonna-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

J'éclatai de rire. Le père de Kagari lui avait certes toujours tout donné mais comme tout bon homme d'affaire, il exigeait également quelque chose en échange. Heureusement, il ne demandait rien d'extraordinaire non plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fille mais j'avais remarqué qu'il prenait autant plaisir que moi à voir Kagari ronchonner.

-Mais à part ça, à quoi va ressembler notre salle de club avec tous ces ouvriers qui travaillent ? Continuai-je, revenant au sujet principal.

Drago me tendit le plan qu'il avait en main sans dire un mot tout en regardant attentivement les travaux s'effectuer.

Je fis un bond d'un mètre en voyant ce que Kagari prévoyait. Mon amie voulait refaire entièrement le plancher ainsi que les murs qui ne lui convenaient pas. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Selon ses plans, la salle allait comporter une grande baie vitrée exactement comme dans le bureau des étudiants ainsi que des petites sculptures de fleurs au plafond. De plus, Kagari comptait installer une cheminée de marbre blanc pour le décor ainsi qu'une salle de bain privée dans un coin…

Je la dévisageai en grimaçant. J'aimais beaucoup son initiative mais peut-être poussait-elle le bouchon un peu trop loin… Après tout, ce n'était qu'une salle de club où nous n'allions passer que deux, voire trois heures par jour. Il était inutile d'en faire un palace comme sa chambre…

Cependant, Drago, qui était là depuis un bon moment sûrement, ne semblait pas mécontent de la transformation de la salle. Je finis par me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi si tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Ichigo, sortant de sa transe, vint nous rejoindre mais, lorsque je lui donnai les plans de la salle, le choc le figea à nouveau et nous le perdîmes une fois de plus.

Nous finîmes par nous installer dans le coin de la pièce où se trouvait la vieille table que Kagari avait prévu de remplacer et nous attendîmes en regardant avec intérêt l'avancement des travaux tout en regardant ce que nous pourrions acheter pour la décoration sur l'ordinateur de la déléguée.

Chacun y allait avec sa touche personnelle : une moquette rouge, des étagères, une télévision et un grand canapé en cuir pour Kagari, des rideaux blancs pour Ichigo, tout un matériel d'astronomie pour Drago et enfin un grand bureau en verre pour moi.

Je ne savais pas si tous nos choix allaient se marier ensemble mais au moins, nous passâmes un bon moment à imaginer comment serait la salle. Même Drago qui était d'ordinaire si distant et peu communicatif semblait se prendre au jeu et retrouver sa joie d'antan.

Alors que nous étions tous perdus dans nos rêveries, l'un des employés vint nous annoncer la fin de la reconstruction de l'escalier menant au toit. En me retournant, j'eus du mal à croire ce que je voyais.

Le maigre escalier de bois prêt à s'effondrer au moindre contact – ce qu'il avait dû faire d'ailleurs à en juger par les débris que les ouvriers sortaient – s'était maintenant transformé en un élégant escalier de pierre recouvert d'un tapis rouge et accompagné d'une rampe en bois comme dans les grands hôtels.

-ça alors, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas voir…Murmura Ichigo, encore sous le choc.

-Parfait tout ça ! S'exclama Kagari. Est-ce qu'on peut aller sur le toit dès maintenant ?

-Nous avons vérifié la porte, tout devrait fonctionner mademoiselle Mina lui répondit l'ouvrier en s'inclinant comme un majordome.

Nous ne perdîmes pas une seconde et nous fonçâmes sur le toit. La porte avait été refaite également à en juger par la peinture encore fraiche qui en dégoulinait mais nous n'y prêtâmes guère attention car, en l'ouvrant, nous restâmes tous bouche bée.

Le toit en lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il était même assez délabré mais la vue que nous avions sur la ville était magnifique. Le cinquième étage de l'école était très haut comparé aux autres habitations qui n'en possédaient qu'un ou deux si bien que nous pouvions voir absolument tout.

Au loin, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue tandis que centre de recherche des parents de Drago se fondait à merveille dans le décor. Il y avait aussi la maison de Kagari, élégant manoir surplombant la mer depuis la plus haute falaise des environs. Ma maison ainsi que celle de Drago apparaissaient comme de minuscules points à l'horizon alors qu'elles étaient certainement bien plus proches que le manoir de la déléguée.

-Je…Je n'ai pas les mots bégaya Ichigo, tout aussi émerveillé que nous.

-Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée de persévérer finalement ! S'exclama Kagari, aux anges.

-Il faut remercier Drago, c'est grâce à son idée que nous sommes là aujourd'hui ajoutai-je.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui mais ce dernier avait les yeux rivés au ciel, ne disant pas un mot, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il n'affichait aucune expression particulière sur son visage mais je savais grâce à mon pouvoir qu'il était tout aussi heureux que nous d'être là.

-Les étoiles…doivent être belles la nuit ici déclara-t-il soudainement en levant la main vers le ciel, comme essayant d'attraper quelque chose qui nous était invisible.

Intriguée, je fermai mon œil droit et mon cœur rata un battement. L'aura de Drago avait changé de couleur. A présent, elle était scindée en deux parties bien distinctes, l'une d'un jaune rayonnant de joie et l'autre d'un noir débordant de tristesse, comme si l'âme de Drago était en conflit avec elle-même, ne sachant plus où était le bonheur et où était le malheur.

-Tu as mal à l'œil ? Me demanda soudain Ichigo, me tirant de mes pensées.

-N…Non, pas du tout, le soleil m'a aveuglée, c'est tout mentis-je maladroitement.

-C'est sûr qu'il tape fort ici et pas moyen de se protéger ! Je vais demander aux ouvriers d'aménager un peu cette terrasse aussi une fois qu'ils auront fini en bas ! S'exclama Kagari.

Sur ces mots, nous retournâmes à l'intérieur. Les deux délégués semblaient vraiment emballés désormais par le club et par l'idée de pouvoir revenir ici mais à présent, toutes mes pensées étaient occupées par cette aura. Je ne comprenais pas d'où provenait cette triste dans le cœur de Drago mais je me jurai de l'effacer définitivement. Revoir un semblant de sourire sur la figure de mon ami après tant d'années m'avait motivé encore d'avantage à continuer mon œuvre. Je sentais que, grâce au club de Kagari, j'allais enfin retrouver mon ami d'enfance…

La semaine passa, les travaux avançaient rapidement et, d'après le chef de chantier, la salle serait comme neuve le samedi suivant. Nous attendîmes donc, continuant à chercher la meilleure décoration possible faute de mieux. Evidemment, les travaux attirèrent l'attention sur nous et de plus en plus de gens s'étonnaient de voir que nous avions passé la terrible épreuve de la salle du cinquième étage, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Ichigo et de faire rire Kagari aux éclats.

Finalement, le grand jour arriva, celui de la fin des travaux, celui marquant nos débuts d'activités en tant que club, celui de l'inauguration de notre salle.

La présidente Chizuru et le vice-président Hinata étaient venus voir eux-aussi en tant que représentants de l'administration mais surtout car ils étaient tout aussi intrigués que nous de voir à quel point le dépotoir de l'école avait été transformé.

Ce qui nous frappa d'abord fut que tout l'étage avait été refait par la même occasion : les murs repeints, les portes changées et un sol maintenant recouvert du même tapis que les escaliers menant au toit.

-Est-ce que ça ne fait pas un peu…contraste avec le reste ? Demanda Hinata sans arrière-pensée.

-Peu importe, personne ne vient ici de toute façon lui répondit la présidente en soupirant. Drago, puisque tu as les clés, à toi l'honneur d'ouvrir la porte.

Mon ami s'avança et tourna la clé dans la serrure de la double porte en bois qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Lorsque je vis l'intérieur, j'avais beau savoir à quoi la salle devait ressembler, je restai tout de même sans voix. Chizuru haussa légèrement les sourcils, surprise et un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du vice-président.

Le grenier était méconnaissable. Les murs, auparavant jaunis par l'humidité et fissurés de partout étaient désormais blancs comme la neige et aussi lisses que de la glace. Sur le côté, une grande baie vitrée donnait une vie imprenable sur la ville tandis que des rideaux de soie blanche ondulaient lentement au gré du vent. Le sol, comme prévu, était recouvert d'une moquette de velours rouge ayant l'air si fragile que je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment le droit de marcher dessus sans risquer de l'abimer.

Devant la grande baie vitrée se trouvait mon bureau en verre sur lequel était posée une petite lampe en bois. Un grand fauteuil noir se trouvait derrière et, juste en face, il y avait d'autres fauteuils plus petits ainsi que le grand canapé de cuir commandé par la déléguée. Accroché au mur d'en face, un grand écran plat de la taille d'un tableau noir occupait tout l'espace.

Au fond de la pièce trônait la fameuse cheminée qui n'était là que pour le décor, juste à côté d'une petite pièce qui n'était autre que la salle de bain de Kagari, dont l'existence était partiellement camouflée par plusieurs étagèrent vide placées juste devant.

Dans un coin s'entassaient des cartons avec le sigle de la NASA dessus et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Kagari ne savait vraiment pas prendre du bas de gamme quand elle commandait quelque chose, pas même lorsqu'il s'agissait de matériel de travail.

Enfin le dessous de l'escalier de pierre menant au toit servait également d'armoire de rangement si la place nous manquait, ce qui m'aurait étonné quand même.

-C'est…euh…Je n'ai pas vraiment les mots…Déclara Hinata en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, impressionné.

-C'est du bon travail le reprit sa collègue. Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un réussirait à remettre ce dépotoir en ordre un jour. J'ai bien fait vous confier cette salle on dirait.

-Tu attendais simplement que quelqu'un fasse votre boulot à votre place…Marmonna Ichigo.

-Entre autres oui répondit Chizuru sans hésiter. L'école n'a pas les moyens de restaurer tout, il faut bien un peu de volontariat de temps en temps.

-Tu sais que tu es méprisable comme personne ?

La présidente ne répondit rien à l'accusation du délégué adjoint et prit congé de nous, entrainant avec elle Hinata qui nous souhaita une bonne continuation.

Immédiatement après leur départ, Kagari sauta sur le canapé et s'y allongea, Ichigo se mit à la fenêtre et regarda la ville, les bras croisés, Drago s'attela à défaire les cartons d'astronomie et j'allai m'asseoir au bureau.

Le fauteuil était parfait, confortable, de taille réglable et pouvant s'incliner vers l'avant ou vers l'arrière tout en ayant des roulettes ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout.

Tout le monde semblait avoir pris ses marques dès le premier jour. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment serait l'avenir de ce club mais je fus certaine d'une chose en fermant mon œil droit et en regardant Drago : ce club serait un nouveau départ pour nous.

Il n'y avait pas que mon ami d'enfance, Ichigo avait toujours été isolé à cause de son manque d'ouverture et Kagari, malgré sa bonne humeur, n'avait jamais pu se faire d'autre ami que moi à cause de sa fortune.

Quant à moi, j'étais un peu différente. Ce n'était pas que je ne pouvais pas me faire de nouveaux amis, c'était que je ne voulais pas. Etre avec Kagari tous les jours, me disputer avec Ichigo et m'inquiéter pour Drago me suffisait, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

Mais ce club était certainement le vœu le plus cher de la jeune fille, créer un endroit auquel elle appartiendrait et où elle pourrait se faire de vrais amis qui ne la jugeraient pas sur ses origines mais pour ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Eh bien, si tel était le cas, alors moi aussi, j'allais faire de ce club un endroit auquel j'appartiendrais et où Drago ne se sentirait plus obligé de garder ses distances, un club où nous pourrions tous profiter pleinement de notre jeunesse !


	11. Asuna: L'amour perdu

_**Hoshino Asuna : L'amour perdu**_

La nuit était fraiche ce soir-là sur le toit de l'école pour nuit d'été. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage pour obscurcir le ciel illuminé par les rayons d'une pleine lune éclairant toute la ville. Cependant, nous n'étions pas là pour admirer la vue ou pour dormir à la belle étoile. Ce soir-là devait avoir lieu, comme chaque année à la même date, une pluie d'étoiles filantes et il était de notre devoir, nous le club d'astronomie, d'y assister si nous voulions remporter cette fameuse médaille que Kagari avait promise à son père.

Cela faisait maintenant presque six mois que nous étions entrés en activité. Au début, notre salle avait fait beaucoup d'envieux et le club avait attiré de nombreuses personnes mais toutes étaient reparties aussitôt devant le thème d'astronomie, l'attitude d'Ichigo ou encore la gaité de Kagari qui était parfois fatigante, si bien que nous étions restés seulement quatre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Créer un club nous avait tous rapprochés. Même si Ichigo et moi continuions à nous battre pour un rien, que Drago était toujours aussi tacite et que Kagari n'avait pas plus d'amis, il était difficile de nous voir un jour séparés.

Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus je perdais la volonté de retrouver l'ami d'enfance que j'avais connu en Drago. Ce n'était ni pas lassitude ni par désespoir, au contraire, il semblait s'ouvrir peu à peu aux autres riant même parfois, mais c'était plutôt par habitude du nouveau Drago.

Dans la personne qui était toujours à mes côtés, je n'arrivais plus à voir où se trouvait mon vieil ami. Je ne voyais que ce garçon qui nous avait rejoint en début d'année, froid et distant mais se préoccupant des autres, énervant Ichigo, mal à l'aise devant les caprices de Kagari et me faisant rire malgré lui.

Mais, même si je m'étais habituée et attachée à cette personne, lorsque je fermais mon œil droit, je continuais à voir ce halo de tristesse l'entourant en permanence, ne se dissipant pas malgré l'évolution de son comportement. C'est pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas abandonner totalement et je continuais à essayer de le faire revenir même si cette amitié me liant au nouveau Drago me faisait perdre peu à peu cette volonté…

Kagari poussa soudain un cri de surprise et tout le monde leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel. Au milieu de la nuit, une lumière scintillante traversa le ciel pendant une seconde avant de disparaitre et d'être suivie par des dizaines d'autres.

J'avais toujours pensé que le terme de pluie de météorites était exagéré, mais je n'avais pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que je voyais. J'avais littéralement l'impression que l'espace envoyait des milliers d'étoiles filantes comme des gouttes de pluie tombent sur la terre.

Nous étions tous subjugués par ce spectacle. Ichigo avait amené son appareil photo, Kagari utilisait le télescope que nous avions installé pour mieux observer tout ça tandis que Drago griffonnait des notes sur le cahier de compte rendu d'activité.

Je m'approchai de lui en souriant, contente de pouvoir contempler ce spectacle avec tout le monde.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Lui dis-je sans oser le regarder, les bras croisés dans le dos, les yeux levés au ciel.

Drago ne répondit rien et continua à écrire dans son cahier et pourtant, cela ne me dérangeait pas. C'était justement ce côté distant que j'avais fini par apprécier chez lui. Contrairement à Kagari qui aurait commencé une dissertation qui m'aurait rapidement fatiguée, Drago restait dans son monde fermé, insensible à ce qui lui était extérieur. Etre à ses côtés était vraiment apaisant.

-Tu sais Drago, je suis heureuse que tu nous aies rejoint ce jour-là continuai-je toujours en regardant le ciel.

Mon ami cessa d'écrire et tourna la tête dans ma direction, attendant que je continue.

-Si tu n'avais pas proposé cette idée de club d'astronomie, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui à observer les étoiles filantes.

-Ne me remercie pas moi dans ce cas, mais Kagari, c'est son idée au départ me répondit Drago en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.

Je regardai à mon tour sans sa direction. Kagari semblait vraiment heureuse depuis la création de ce club. Evidemment, pour les autres, cela ne se sentait peut-être pas, mais pour moi qui étais sa seule amie avant, il y avait une énorme différence. Avant, elle se forçait à sourire en permanence pour garder son image de déléguée ouverte mais à présent, son sourire était vrai lorsque nous étions tous ensembles.

-Ichigo et Kagari ont vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre continua mon ami en voyant la jeune fille en train de forcer le grand gaillard à regarder dans le télescope lui aussi.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils font penser à toi et moi d'il y a huit ans ? Pensai-je.

-Il y a huit ans…Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Je m'empourprai immédiatement en me rendant compte que j'avais pensé à voix haute et je me mis à paniquer. C'était la première fois que j'évoquais notre passé commun depuis que le club avait été créé et je craignais que les souvenirs l'ayant transformé ne remontent à la surface.

Cependant, contre toute attente, le regard de Drago ne changea pas et il continua à observer les deux amis se chamailler.

-Oui, il y a quelque chose finit-il par déclarer d'un ton neutre.

Par réflexe, je fermai mon œil droit et je vis que l'aura de Drago avait changé. Elle n'était plus ni sombre ni lumineuse mais grisâtre, comme si le regret s'était emparé de lui. Mais, s'il avait vraiment des souvenirs de cette époque et s'il la regrettait, peut-être pouvait-il aussi me dire pourquoi il avait changé !

Je m'apprêtai à lui demander mais il reprit la parole, certainement plus pour lui-même que pour moi à en juger par ses murmures presque inaudibles.

-Déjà huit ans…J'ai l'impression que c'était hier…et pourtant, tout le monde a continué à vivre sa vie…sauf moi…

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Drago ? M'étranglai-je, abasourdie.

-Je me souviens maintenant…de ce qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner de ce monde…

-Et…Qu'était-ce donc ? Bafouillai-je, craignant de connaitre la vérité.

-La peur me répondit-il aussitôt.

-La…la peur ? Répétai-je, interdite. Mais de quoi ?

Drago plongea son regard vide dans mes yeux vairons mais à ce moment-là, je pus y lire effectivement cette peur dont il parlait. Mon ami s'était souvenu de quelque chose de traumatisant certainement et c'était ce quelque chose qui l'avait fait changer…

Mais…même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu traumatiser Drago à ce point, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça…

Une pensée horrible me passa par la tête. Si je remontais au jour où il avait changé, c'est-à-dire le jour de l'attaque et que j'y ajoutais sa révélation, alors j'étais celle qui avait causé son traumatisme ! Si je n'avais pas insisté pour passer par cette ruelle ce jour-là, rien ne serait arrivé et Drago n'aurait pas eu à se renfermer sur lui-même pour fuir le monde !

Mais…si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, aurais-je fait la connaissance de Kagari alors que j'étais désespérément seule ? Aurions-nous pu créer ce club si Drago n'avait pas eu ce détachement total des réalités en voyant l'état de la salle ? Serais-je simplement…tombée amoureuse de celui qu'il était auparavant ?

Je ris intérieurement. Finalement, c'était Kagari qui avait raison. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que je voulais que mon ami redevienne comme avant, me traiter moi-même d'égoïste, regarder sans cesse la peine de Drago à travers mon œil gauche pour me motiver, me rappeler des moments heureux que nous avions vécus, au fond de moi, je voulais qu'il reste ainsi.

Le destin était bien cruel. Quelle ironie du sort : tenter de tout faire pour ramener une personne pour finalement s'attacher à celui que l'on souhaite faire disparaitre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en être séparé…

-Eh, Asuna, je te parle ! S'exclama Ichigo en me donnant un coup sur l'épaule me tirant de mes pensées.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bégayai-je, surprise.

-Kagari veut qu'on prenne une photo me répondit-il avec sa sympathie habituelle.

-Maintenant ? En pleine nuit ? M'étonnai-je.

Ichigo haussa les épaules et se plaça juste devant le télescope, Drago vint le rejoindre et je pris place entre les deux garçons tandis que la déléguée réglait l'appareil.

Lorsque le flash se déclencha, cela fit trébucher Kagari qui m'entraina avec elle dans sa chute et je me rattrapai de justesse à Drago tandis qu'Ichigo sauta sur le côté pour nous éviter, le tout donnant une photo…totalement ratée que nous gardâmes en souvenir de cette nuit magique.

Les semaines passèrent après cela sans que rien d'extraordinaire n'arrive. Même si j'avais réalisé que j'étais bel et bien amoureuse de Drago, je continuais à faire mon possible pour effacer cette tristesse en lui tout en espérant que, si je réussissais, il ne changerait pas malgré tout, pensant qu'il était maintenant beaucoup trop tard pour que l'ancien Drago refasse surface après toutes ces années.

Kagari avait d'ailleurs remarqué que je le regardais différemment depuis quelques temps et ne se privait pas pour m'embêter avec ça, si bien qu'après un mois, je finis par lui avouer, lasse de l'entendre répéter les mêmes blagues en boucle.

Ma révélation souleva évidemment une nouvelle vague de blagues vaseuses mais une fois la déferlante passée, la déléguée se mit en tête de découvrir si les sentiments de Drago étaient réciproques…ce qui était perdu d'avance puisqu'il était déjà impossible de savoir s'il était intéressé ou ennuyé pendant les cours…

Un jour, peu avant les vacances d'été, Kagari me soumit sa dernière idée pour découvrir les vrais sentiments de Drago alors que ce dernier était déjà rentré chez lui.

-Bon, voila le plan Asuna, cette fois ça va marcher ! S'exclama la jeune fille en abattant son poing sur la table de verre d'un air confiant.

-C'est ce que tu as dit les dix autres fois soupirai-je. Abandonne, ça m'épargnera de courir encore dans tous les sens pour rien.

-C'est vrai ça, de toute façon même si Drago avait des sentiments pour Asuna, il n'oserait jamais les montrer donc à quoi bon ! Renchérit Ichigo les bras croisés sur le torses, assis dans le fauteuil de cuir.

-Arrête de faire ton jaloux et aide-moi un peu toi ! Le Rabroua Kagari.

-Jaloux de Drago ? N'importe quoi cracha l'adjoint avant de sortir de la pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus.

-Il est vraiment jaloux pouffa la déléguée.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que je dois faire cette fois-ci ? Le surprendre sous la douche ? Aller le réveiller demain matin ? Le prendre en filature ?

-Lui donner ça !

De son sac, Kagari sortit un petit sachet contenant des biscuits encore chauds, sortant visiblement du four qu'elle avait installé pour pouvoir diner lorsque nous restions le soir.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me frottai les yeux avant de prendre le sachet ainsi que mes affaires.

-Ce soir je te dis à quel point ton idée n'a pas marché, comme d'habitude ! Lui lançai-je en sortant de la salle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je regardai de plus près les biscuits. Ils avaient l'air délicieux et rien que de les sentir me mettait l'eau à la bouche. J'avais bien envie de les manger sur le chemin mais Kagari aurait été capable de me suivre, mieux valait jouer la prudence et ne les manger qu'une fois rentrée.

Comme chaque jour, je passai devant la maison de Drago pour rentrer chez moi mais cette fois-ci, je sentis quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air.

Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, le ciel s'était couvert de nuages noirs et menaçants, rendant cette journée bien sombre tout à coup et le vent s'était mis à souffler fort, beaucoup trop fort pour une journée d'été.

-C'est bien ma veine, il ne manquait plus qu'une bonne averse pour avoir des gâteaux totalement ramollis…

Mais, alors que je rangeai le cadeau de Kagari dans mon sac, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment et tous mes sens en alerte, je me retournai immédiatement et ce que je vis me glaça le sang, si bien que je lâchai mon sac sous l'effet de la peur.

Devant moi, il y avait un homme…Non, une créature portant une cape noire qui s'avançait lentement dans ma direction. Je n'arrivai pas à distinguer son visage car il était caché par une large capuche mais deux yeux rouges comme le sang brillaient dans la pénombre. A en juger par sa démarche et par le bruit qu'il faisait à chaque pas, il portait une sorte d'armure sous sa cape.

Je n'osais plus faire un seul mouvement, tétanisée. Etait-ce le retour de cet homme nous ayant attaqué huit ans plus tôt ?

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsque la créature arriva à ma hauteur. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers moi et, lorsque son regard rouge comme le sang croisa mes yeux vairons, je sentis immédiatement une douleur dans l'œil caractéristique de l'apparition de cet étrange signe. Cependant, pour la première fois, mon pouvoir ne se déclenchait pas à cause de Drago mais à cause de cette chose.

Néanmoins, ma peur s'atténua légèrement lorsque la créature me dépassa avant de reprendre presque aussitôt en voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison de Drago.

Sans avoir eu besoin de frapper à la porte ou de la fracasser, cette dernière s'ouvrit et le père de Drago sortit, accompagné de sa sœur, faisant face à la créature, les yeux exorbités.

-T…Toi ! S'étrangla le père, devenu soudain livide.

-Nul ne peut échapper à son destin répondit alors la créature d'une voix lente et grave.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Que se passait-il exactement ? Cette chose et la famille de Drago semblaient se connaitre mais comment ? Mon ami ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela…à moins que…était-ce de cela que Drago avait peur ? Cette créature et l'homme nous ayant attaqués huit ans auparavant étaient-ils liés ? Et mon œil, pourquoi réagissait-il à la présence de cette chose ? Quel était le secret se cachant derrière la famille de Drago ?...

Devant la peur de Théa et de son père, je voulus aller les aider dans l'espoir que l'arrivée d'une simple civile fasse fuir la créature comme dans les films mais une petite voix au fond de moi me criait de restait où j'étais et de ne pas intervenir.

La sœur de Drago recula d'un pas, se cachant derrière son père qui, malgré le malaise se lisant dans son regard, faisait face à la créature. Cette dernière ne semblait pas agressive, elle se contentait de rester sur le parvis de la maison mais elle dégageait une sorte d'aura maléfique me mettant vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Alors…le moment est arrivé ? Demanda le père de Drago d'une voix chargée de regrets.

-Nul ne peut échapper à son destin répéta la créature de sa voix dénuée d'émotion, pas même vous, l'ombre éternelle vous rattrapera où que vous soyez.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourut l'échine. La façon dont cette chose répétait cette phrase sonnait vraiment comme une fatalité. Ce n'était pas un simple prophète de malheur comme il y en avait tant, cette créature semblait vraiment surnaturelle, comme si elle connaissait exactement ce qui allait arriver à la famille de Drago.

Le père de Drago ordonna à Théa de rentrer à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle fit non sans protester, laissant le grand homme seul face à la créature aux yeux rouges comme le sang.

-Très bien Armageddon reprit le père de Drago d'une voix tremblante, je suis prêt mais avant tout, j'ai besoin de savoir : si nous restons ici, que va-t-il se passer exactement ?

-Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ce monde Solaris lui répondit la créature.

Solaris ? Pourquoi cette chose appelait-elle le père de Drago par un tel nom ? Lorsqu'il s'était présenté à mes parents, il prétendait s'appeler Arata, était-ce un mensonge ? Et de quoi parlaient-ils ? De quels pouvoirs était-il question ? J'étais définitivement perdue mais j'avais le sentiment d'assister à un événement qui allait changer la face de ce monde…

-Cependant, dans le futur que j'ai vu, si rien n'est fait, Hélios va franchir le portail et pénétrer dans ce monde, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Hélios…encore un nom qui m'échappait. Et pourquoi parlait-il de « ce » monde ? Existait-il une sorte de monde parallèle comme dans les films de science-fiction ?

Le père de Drago grimaça face à la question de la créature qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce puis, après un instant de réflexion, l'homme baissa les yeux au sol d'un air triste.

-Dis-moi Armageddon, j'imagine que dans tous les cas, ni moi, ni Stella ni Théa n'avons notre place, je me trompe ?

-Pas dans le monde que je gouverne du moins. Vous avez déjà suffisamment fui votre Destin, et maintenant, il vous rattrape.

-Et…Drago alors ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Je n'étais pas sûre de tout comprendre mais d'après le peu que j'avais pu saisir, cette créature connaissait le futur et venait d'annoncer au père de Drago et à sa famille une mort certaine…Mais lui alors ? Le dénommé Armageddon semblait hésiter ce qui faisait battre mon cœur à tout rompre mais il finit par répondre :

-Drago vivra.

Son père poussa un soupir de soulagement et moi aussi, cependant, le visiteur reprit la parole, d'un ton plus sombre et plus menaçant cette fois-ci :

-Il vivra mais tous les futurs mènent à une seule et même voie : celle de l'imprévisible.

-A…Attends une minute, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? S'étrangla son père. Je croyais que tu pouvais voir tous les futurs possibles !

-Sauf quand ce futur implique un voyage dans le temps.

-Un…voyage dans le temps ? Comme le nôtre ?

J'écarquillai une nouvelle fois les yeux. Le père de Drago…venait de révéler qu'ils ne venaient pas de cette époque. Je comprenais mieux à présent leurs coutumes étranges à leur arrivée mais Drago, lui, ne semblait au courant de rien de tout cela. Ou peut-être au contraire…savait-il tout ce qu'il se passait et c'est pourquoi il avait pris peur et s'était renfermé sur lui-même…

-Il n'y a pas qu'un voyage dans le temps, une étrangère va également venir perturber le destin de ce monde.

Dans un geste très humain, Armageddon mit les mains dans ses poches et j'eus l'impression qu'il leva la tête au ciel même si mon imagination me jouait peut-être des tours.

-Solaris, bientôt, tous ces événements vont me faire perdre la raison.

-Perdre…la raison ? Répéta le père de Drago. Mais, je ne comprends pas, si tu connais tout le futur à l'avance, pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à le changer ?

-Tout simplement parce que je suis le gardien du destin. J'ai le droit de le rectifier s'il est menacé comme je le fais actuellement avec toi, mais en aucun cas je ne peux user de mes pouvoirs pour créer un nouveau destin car mon passé s'opposerait immédiatement à moi.

-Mais…Si tu perds la raison, que va-t-il se passer ? Ne dois-tu pas, en tant que gardien, t'empêcher de perdre la raison pour le bon déroulement du destin ?

-La est bien le paradoxe de mon rôle, Solaris. Je suis une créature atemporelle, mon existence dépasse de loin votre compréhension du monde mais sache que si je modifie le destin de moi-même, je disparaitrai définitivement.

-Si cela arrive, que va-t-il se passer ? N'était-ce pas ce que Gariatron et les autres démons désiraient depuis le début ? Que cherchaient-ils réellement à faire en t'éliminant ?

Avais-je bien entendu ? Le père de Drago venait-il de parler de Démon ? J'avais vraiment l'impression de m'être embarquée dans une histoire me dépassant largement et mon intuition me disait que ce n'était que le début d'une très longue aventure…

-Qui sait quelles étaient leurs véritables intentions, même Luminion ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il espérait obtenir après ma destruction. Cependant, ne crois pas que je n'aie rien fait en prévision de ma folie Solaris.

-Tu dis que tu ne feras rien pour modifier le destin mais que tu l'as déjà prévu. Tu ne te contredirais pas Armageddon ? Ironisa le père de Drago.

-Quelle étroitesse d'esprit ricana le monstre. J'ai simplement fait quelque chose que vous, les humains, aimez : j'ai joué avec les règles. Le futur après ma perte de raison m'est inconnu, c'est pourquoi, on ne peut pas parler de destin, il n'y a rien à préserver. J'ai donc pris deux humains et je leur ai confié une partie de mes pouvoirs pour qu'ils me détruisent lorsque cela arrivera avant de prendre ma place et de devenir les nouveaux gardiens du destin.

-T…Te détruire ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étrangla le père de Drago.

-Mon rôle est bien plus complexe que de simplement réguler le destin. Je dois m'assurer qu'il ne change pas à nouveau et pour cela, j'ai besoin de ma raison pour convaincre les personnes cherchant à le modifier, comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Sans raison, seul mon instinct de conservation s'opposera à ces personnes et penses-tu vraiment que tu aurais renoncé si je t'y avais forcé ?

Le père de Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire en fermant les yeux. Tout cela commençait à me donner vraiment mal à la tête. Comment m'étais-je retrouvée embarquée là-dedans alors que je venais simplement donner deux gâteaux à Drago…

Pour ne rien arranger, la douleur dans mon œil ne disparaissait pas si bien que je fus obligée de mettre ma main devant pour tenter de calmer la douleur…en vain. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

J'aurais pu partir discrètement et faire comme si je n'avais rien vu mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Je ne savais pas si c'était moi ou une force extérieure mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon attention de la créature.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris ton rôle plus tôt Armageddon, je t'en ai vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs soupira le père de Drago en baissant la tête.

-Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. Même si cela aura pris du temps, le destin n'en sera pas modifié puisqu'Hélios est toujours vivant lui aussi.

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'homme et ce dernier tendit la main à la créature en déclarant :

-C'est donc un adieu, Armageddon. Merci de nous avoir laissé vivre ces années malgré tout et de m'avoir fait comprendre que ma décision était égoïste. Même si nous ne serons plus là pour le voir, je sais maintenant que nous laisserons un monde en paix derrière nous. Dès demain, j'ouvrirai le portail de retour et j'affronterai Hélios comme le veut la prophétie.

-Je ne fais que suivre mon rôle, il aurait été stupide de votre part d'accepter sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Cependant, j'aimerais vous faire un présent.

La créature attrapa la main du père de Drago et un éclat de lumière m'aveugla pendant un instant. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, monsieur Mio était seul sur le parvis, le regard perdu au loin mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Armageddon.

Avais-je rêvé ? Non…mon œil me faisait toujours souffrir et la pluie battante n'avait pas cessé. Il devait toujours se trouver quelque part dans les environs…mais où ?

Je regardai de tous les côtés, sur mes gardes et je fis un bond de deux mètres en arrière en voyant les yeux rouges de la créature juste derrière moi.

Je voulais fuir le plus loin possible, ne préférant même pas imaginer quelle était l'étendue des pouvoirs de cette chose mais j'étais paralysée par la peur, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-Je vois, tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Armageddon de sa voix dénuée de sentiment.

-J…Je…Qui…qui êtes-vous ? Balbutiai-je.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question me répondit-il en focalisant son regard sur mon œil vert qui scintillait toujours à ce moment-là.

-Q…Que me voulez-vous ? Articulai-je, tétanisée.

-Hoshino Asuna…n'est-ce pas ? Ne joue pas trop avec le destin des autres, ton propre monde aura besoin de toi plus que n'importe qui. Les actions de Solaris ne sont pas sans répercussion ici. continua-t-il d'un ton qui sonnait à la fois comme une menace et un avertissement.

Avant que je n'aie pu faire la moindre contestation, un puissant vent souffla dans la ruelle et Armageddon se volatilisa comme un tas de poussière s'envolant. Immédiatement, la douleur dans mon œil cessa et je m'écroulai au sol, vidée de toutes mes forces.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau se trouvait au-dessus de moi un haut plafond sculpté de fleurs ainsi qu'un grand lustre de cristal. En tournant la tête, je vis que je me trouvais dans une vaste pièce, une chambre pour être plus précise et pas n'importe laquelle, une que je connaissais très bien même. Cette dernière était assez facilement reconnaissable à sa forme particulière avec ses murs arrondis entrecoupés de larges fenêtres donnant sur plusieurs balcons extérieurs. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette beige, elle-même protégée par un tapis fleuri. Au fond de la pièce, une grande cheminée de marbre blanc sur laquelle plusieurs photos étaient posées, trônait, imposante et majestueuse.

-Oh, tu es enfin réveillée Asuna ! S'exclama une voix à l'entrée de la pièce.

Je tournai la tête et je vis Kagari chargée d'un plateau sur lequel était posé un verre d'eau et plusieurs plats qui me donnaient l'eau à la bouche.

-Kagari, que m'est-il arrivé ? Et qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

-J'attendais justement que tu me le dises me répondit la déléguée d'un air embêté. J'étais venue t'espionner un peu lorsque je t'ai vue inconsciente sur le sol.

Je grimaçai. J'hésitais à parler de ce que j'avais vu à Kagari. Elle était peut-être ma meilleure amie et je me confiais souvent à elle mais cette histoire avec le père de Drago et cet Armageddon dépassait certainement sa compréhension et lui raconter ne ferait que l'inquiéter…

-Je…Je crois que j'ai dû attraper quelque chose à cause de la pluie mentis-je en détournant le regard.

-Quelle idée de rester sous la pluie battante aussi ! Je sais que tu veux autant que moi savoir si Drago t'aime ou non mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'attendre à t'en rendre malade ! S'exclama la déléguée, les yeux exorbités.

Cette fois-ci, je ne rougis même pas à sa remarque. J'étais bien trop préoccupée par les paroles de la créature pour me chamailler avec mon amie. Je me souvenais que, juste avant de perdre connaissance, le dénommé Armageddon avait prononcé mon nom…Premièrement, je n'avais aucune idée de comment il le connaissait et deuxièmement, que voulait-il dire par « jouer avec le destin des autres » ? Faisait-il référence à ma volonté de sortir Drago de sa solitude ? Cela me paraissait un peu exagéré tout de même…Il devait y avoir quelque chose que je n'avais pas saisi…mais quoi ?

Je tentai de me remémorer toute la conversation que j'avais entendue et je sursautai tout à coup en me souvenant des mots du père de Drago.

-Kagari, dis-moi, est-ce que Drago et sa famille vont bien ? Lui demandai-je précipitamment.

-Euh…Oui, je crois, pourquoi ça n'irait pas pour eux ? S'étonna-t-elle. En tout cas, quand je t'ai ramassée, tout semblait normal.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être avais-je mal compris cette conversation après tout, peut-être ne parlaient-ils pas d'une éventuelle mort mais de quelque chose d'autre…je devais y croire, pas seulement parce que j'appréciais sa famille mais aussi parce que, si ce que j'avais compris devait se produire, je savais pertinemment que Drago ne le supporterait pas…

-Oh attends, je viens de me souvenir d'un truc bizarre quand même reprit Kagari en mettant un doigt devant la bouche, comme quand elle réfléchissait.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je l'attrapai par les épaules, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Kagari ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment louche, mais j'ai croisé un drôle de type sur le chemin…

-Un…Drôle de type ? Répétai-je, tremblante. Avec une cape ?

-Non, je ne crois pas mais il était immobile dans la rue et il fixait la maison de Drago. Tu sais, comme le moustachu au manteau dans clannad qui…

Je me levai du lit d'un bond. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Je savais que la famille de Drago courait un danger et la présence de cette personne décrite par Kagari n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence. Cependant, il fallait que j'y retourne sans tarder si je voulais empêcher le pire d'autant plus que j'étais certainement la seule à pouvoir agir…

-Désolée Kagari, je dois aller vérifier un truc ! Lançai-je en enfilant mes chaussures.

-Tu penses que ce type est dangereux ? S'exclama la déléguée en sursautant.

-Je suis même certaine qu'il est dangereux, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

-Je viens avec toi alors, je pourrai facilement le reconnaitre rétorqua Kagari avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Fais comme tu veux mais dépêche-toi !

En moins d'une minute nous fûmes à l'extérieur et nous nous précipitâmes à travers les rues de la ville pour rejoindre la maison de Drago. Heureusement, rien n'était éloigné du reste dans cette petite ville et nous arrivâmes sur les lieux que j'avais quittés quelques heures plus tôt dix minutes plus tard.

Immédiatement, je regardai de tous les côtés dans l'espoir de voir cette fameuse personne mais les rues étaient toujours aussi désertes qu'avant.

Kagari se dirigea vers une ruelle, certainement celle où elle avait vu l'homme louche, mais ne trouva rien de plus que moi.

-Non, il n'y a plus personne ici, il a dû partir.

Je serrai les dents. Même s'il n'était pas forcément lié à ce que j'avais vu plus tôt, il était indéniable, d'après Kagari, qu'il avait un rapport avec Drago. J'aurais bien aimé l'attraper au moins pour lui poser quelques questions…

-Asuna, Kagari, que faites-vous ici ? Nous demanda une voix provenant de derrière nous.

Je me retournai en sursautant lorsque je reconnus la voix de Drago. Ce dernier nous regardait avec étonnement, un sac de courses à la main, portant toujours son uniforme.

-Ah…Je…Kagari me raccompagnait simplement chez moi ; lui dis-je d'une voix peu assurée.

Comprenant mon désir de ne pas affoler le jeune homme, Kagari prit ma suite même si son aide me mit encore plus mal à l'aise…

-Asuna voulait t'offrir des gâteaux ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire niais.

Je voulus vraiment m'enfuir très loin à ce moment-là. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours obligée de régler un problème en en mettant un encore plus gros sur la table…

Drago haussa légèrement les sourcils, étonné et je lançai un regard noir à Kagari qui me tira la langue. Cependant, la présence de mon ami m'empêchait de couper la langue de la déléguée pour lui apprendre à se taire…

Mais je devais profiter de l'occasion pour savoir si Drago était au courant des histoires se tramant dans le coin.

-N'écoute pas Kagari, j'étais simplement venue te demander quelque chose mais j'ai vu ton père parler à quelqu'un donc je n'ai pas osé le déranger.

Drago pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant apparemment pas où était le problème mais ce simple geste suffit à me donner ma réponse. Comme je le pensais, Drago ne savait absolument rien…

-Enfin, ne t'embête pas avec ça, je repasserai demain !

-Tu peux lui demander maintenant si tu…

Je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase et je m'éclipsai en vitesse, laissant les deux membres du club sur place et dans l'incompréhension.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, je m'écroulai immédiatement sur mon lit. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devais me préoccuper de tout ça et faire mon possible pour changer les choses ou devais-je faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer à vivre ma vie comme avant ?

Même si la deuxième option me paraissait bien plus raisonnable si je ne voulais pas devenir folle, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser la famille de Drago mourir, ma conscience ne me le permettait pas.

Je devais trouver un moyen de changer les choses, n'importe lequel ! Mais je devais aussi mettre Drago dans la confidence. Cela concernait sa famille, il avait le droit de savoir. Je devais simplement lui annoncer de manière à ne pas l'affoler…

En levant les yeux et en voyant une vieille photo des sept ans de Drago, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je pris une feuille de papier et je commençai à écrire une lettre d'invitation pour mon ami. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un diner pour aborder des sujets délicats. Si Kagari avait été là, elle en aurait certainement profité un maximum mais je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de lui annoncer sans le brusquer.

Après une dizaine d'essais ratés, je finis par laisser les choses ainsi et je me contentai de ce que j'avais écrit. Ce n'était pas terrible mais j'espérai qu'avec ça, il comprendrait que mon invitation était vraiment importante.

Là-dessus, j'allai me coucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain et surtout pour ne pas continuer à réfléchir indéfiniment à cette lettre sans quoi je savais que j'allais passer une nuit blanche…

Le lendemain, sur le chemin du lycée, je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier aux alentours de la maison de Drago pour voir si le fameux type était revenu mais tout était calme ce matin. Après tout, peut-être Kagari se trompait-elle et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple passant.

En arrivant dans la classe, je saluai les deux délégués et j'allai m'installer à ma place comme chaque jour puis je sortis la lettre de mon sac avec l'intention de la donner à Drago dès son arrivée. Cependant, je manquai de prudence et Kagari vint se placer juste derrière moi alors que l'enveloppe était encore posée sur la table.

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la lettre sous mon nez, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

-Rends-moi ça Kagari ! Protestai-je en, commençant à paniquer.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu es partie aussi vite hier, je comprends mieux !

-P…Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Rétorquai-je en commençant à rougir.

-Voilà que tu commences à faire ta Tsundere continua la déléguée en riant.

-Tu vas voir à quel point une tsundere peut être violente si tu ne me donnes pas ça, toi !

Je me levai de ma chaise et je me mis à poursuivre Kagari dans la classe, sous les regards ébahis de tous nos autres camarades mais ce qui m'importait à ce moment, c'était de récupérer cette lettre avant que mon amie ne gâche tout…

Finalement, cette dernière fut arrêtée par Ichigo qui attrapa le bout de papier au vol sous les protestations de la jeune fille. Cependant, alors que je pensais qu'il allait me la rendre sans faire plus d'histoire, le grand gaillard baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent.

-Une lettre pour Drago ? Murmura-t-il.

-J'ai juste besoin de parler de quelque chose avec lui, arrêtez de vous imaginer n'importe quoi ! Râlai-je en lui reprenant la lettre des mains.

-Fais ce que tu veux, ta vie sentimentale ne me regarde pas de toute façon se contenta-t-il de répondre en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles tous les deux ! Se plaignit la déléguée en gonflant les joues comme une enfant.

Après cet incident, lorsque Drago arriva, je ne trouvai pas le courage de lui donner l'enveloppe immédiatement, non seulement parce que Kagari était toujours dans les parages mais aussi parce que j'avais l'impression d'être ridicule avec des choses aussi formelles alors qu'il suffisait de lui dire…Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui exposer la véritable raison de cette invitation devant tout le monde, une lettre était le seul moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

La journée se passa donc normalement, comme n'importe quelle autre journée. Kagari me lançait des piques stupides, je réagissais plus ou moins, Ichigo grognait dans son coin et Drago était toujours aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

C'était notre quotidien en y repensant. Même s'il y avait plus agréable et amusant, j'appréciais ces moments que nous passions tous ensemble et j'avais du mal à imaginer une journée autrement que comme cela. J'aurais vraiment tout donné pour que les choses ne changent jamais…mais je savais que ce quotidien était sur le point de prendre fin…

Non, je ne devais pas penser comme ça ! Si j'invitais Drago ce soir-là, c'était justement pour lui parler de tous ces événements et les empêcher de se produire !

A la fin des cours, je décidai de prendre enfin mon courage à deux mains et d'ignorer les remarques de Kagari, même si je lui étais reconnaissante sur un point : celui d'avoir annulé les activités de club pour que je puisse préparer convenablement mon rendez-vous…Elle était peut-être agaçante parfois mais elle me connaissait mieux que personne.

-Drago-chan ! Lançai-je à travers la classe alors que mon ami s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, faute d'activité.

-Asuna, que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il avec son manque d'émotion habituel.

En croisant son regard, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et à me dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. A force d'écouter les bêtises de Kagari, je commençai à m'imaginer des choses moi aussi…mais je ne devais pas me laisser distraire.

-Dis…Je me disais…J'organise…une fête ce soir…et je me disais…

-Tu veux que je vienne c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait, alors tu en dis quoi ? Lui demandai-je avec un faux sourire.

En vérité, au fond de moi, mon cœur battait la chamade. Ma plus grande crainte était qu'il refusât mon invitation, ce qui aurait fait tomber tous mes plans à l'eau…Cependant, mon ami soupira légèrement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Et nous serons combien exactement ?

-En comptant le chien, trois ! lançai-je aussitôt, rassurée.

-Je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine…

-Parfait, ça commence à vingt heures, tâche de ne pas être en retard !

Sans ajouter un seul mot, je lui donnai l'enveloppe et je partis d'une démarche se voulant naturelle. Cependant, une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, je commençai à courir pour évacuer le stress. Je traversai toute la ville à grande vitesse pour pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi.

En passant devant la maison de Drago, je vis deux hommes en blouse blanche en grande conversation. Je n'y prêtai néanmoins que peu d'attention, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que de collègues de travail de son père et je rentrai chez moi deux minutes plus tard.

Gimpei m'accueillit en me sautant dessus comme toujours mais je n'avais pas le temps de jouer avec lui. Je devais me préparer. Même si ce diner était destiné à lui faire part de ce que j'avais vu, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne rien préparer non plus.

Je me mis donc derrière les fourneaux, ce qui m'occupa jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Je n'étais pas spécialement douée en cuisine mais je fis de mon mieux pour avoir un résultat acceptable.

Dès que j'eus fini, je m'assis sur le canapé, attendant l'heure fatidique. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de comment annoncer la nouvelle à Drago mais j'espérais que je serai en mesure d'orienter la conversation dans ce sens-là…

Les minutes passèrent, puis mon horloge sonna huit heures, puis huit heure trente, neuf heures mais personne ne se présenta. Il n'avait quand même pas pu se perdre en habitant à deux rues de chez moi…

Soudain, une vive douleur me transperça l'œil. Cependant, c'était différent de d'habitude, je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une douleur pareille, pas même en présence d'Armageddon. Je perdis l'équilibre et des larmes se mirent à couler de mes yeux tant la douleur était intense. Je pense que si on m'avait enfoncé un épieu, j'aurais ressenti la même peine…

Puis la douleur disparut d'un seul coup, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et je m'écroulai sur mon canapé, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Drago avait-il des ennuis ?

Je m'apprêtai à l'appeler pour m'assurer que tout allait bien lorsque je vis que j'avais reçu un message de Kagari pendant mes spasmes : « REGARDE LES INFORMATIONS ! » et une seconde plus tard, je reçus un appel de cette dernière qui me cria dans les oreilles :

-Asuna, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques bon sang ! Tu as vu mon message ou pas !

-Désolée Kagari, je…

-Allume la télévision, tout de suite !

Devant le ton pressant de la jeune fille que ne lui ressemblait pas, je m'exécutai, intriguée et une vision d'horreur s'offrit à moi lorsque l'écran s'alluma et je lâchai mon téléphone, soudain vidée de toutes les forces qui me restaient. Au journal télévisé, dans un coin à droit du présentateur, se trouvait le laboratoire du père de Drago, une épaisse colonne de fumée s'en élevant tandis qu'un gros titre défilait en boucle en dessous « Explosion du centre de recherche des énergies nouvelles, une famille a été prise dans la déflagration. Aucun survivant »


	12. Asuna: La raison perdue

_**Hoshino Asuna : La raison perdue**_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines et, raccrochant au nez de Kagari, je sortis en trombe de chez moi, composant le numéro de Drago tout en courant dans les rues. Cependant, mon téléphone sonnait dans le vide et une pensée encore plus horrible me traversa l'esprit : Drago était-il avec ses parents au moment de l'explosion ?

Non, je devais écarter cette possibilité. J'avais ressenti la douleur de mon ami alors que d'après les informations, l'accident s'était produit plus tôt dans la journée.

J'arrivai devant la maison que je connaissais si bien mais il n'y avait personne : les lumières étaient éteintes, la porte était fermée, et il n'y avait aucun signe de vie.

Je regardai frénétiquement de tous les côtés, à la recherche d'un indice, de policiers, de pompiers, d'une présence humaine, de n'importe quoi qui aurait pu me dire où se trouvait Drago mais l'endroit était désert et un silence de mort pesait sur la maison abandonnée.

-Drago ! Criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Ma voix résonna dans la nuit quelques instants avant de disparaitre au loin sans qu'aucune réponse ne me parvint. Pourtant, je savais qu'il était là, il ne pouvait pas être ailleurs. J'avais ressenti sa douleur, certainement celle que lui-même avait ressenti en apprenant la catastrophe.

Ne supportant plus de rester à chercher une solution, je décidai d'aller voir par moi-même ce qu'il en était.

Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte de la maison, une violente secousse ébranla la maison et je fis un pas en arrière, effrayée.

C'est là que je le vis. Du ciel provenait une étrange lumière en pleine nuit. Ce n'était ni la lune, ni un avion et encore moins un hélicoptère. C'était une sorte de…trou lumineux se trouvant juste au-dessus de la maison de Drago.

Puis, peu après, un rugissement semblable à celui d'un monstre tout droit sorti d'un film se fit entendre et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque je vis quelle créature en était l'origine.

Tout mon corps se mit à trembler, mes yeux étaient près à sortir de mes orbites et je tombai à la renverse, mes jambes ayant perdu toute leur force d'un seul coup à la vue de ce qui réveilla un sentiment de déjà vu en moi.

Au-dessus du toit de la maison planait l'ombre d'une créature gigantesque ressemblant à un Dragon. Cependant, il était comme divisé en deux parties distinctes, l'une se fondant dans le noir de la nuit, l'autre illuminant tout le quartier de sa lumière intense…exactement de la même façon que je voyais l'aura de Drago habituellement.

Le dragon, long de plus de dix mètres, s'engouffra dans le trou et, laissant une onde de choc derrière lui qui balaya tous les débris et renversa plusieurs objets, disparut instantanément, en même temps que la brèche se refermait, ne laissant qu'un ciel ordinaire.

Lentement, encore abasourdie, je me relevai, me pinçant pour être certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé mais les dégâts autour de moi confirmaient la réalité de l'événement…

Que se passait-il ? D'abord cette créature du nom d'Armageddon et maintenant un Dragon et une brèche dimensionnelle…Que se passait-il autour de Drago pour qu'autant d'événements impossibles se produisent…

Je fis un bond sur place en repensant à Drago. Etait-ce lui l'origine de ce phénomène étrange ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le confirmer.

D'un coup puissant coup de pied, je défonçai la porte d'entrée et je pénétrai à l'intérieur. A première vue, tout semblait normal : les meubles étaient à leur place, les affaires bien rangées comme toujours et le sac de Drago me confirmait sa présence ici.

-Drago, tu es là ? L'appelai-je.

Seul le silence me répondit et je décidai de passer à l'étage puisque c'était de là que venait le dragon. Je montai donc les escaliers et je passai devant la chambre de Théa, toujours aussi désordonné que d'habitude mais je m'arrêtai, voyant quelque chose qui attira mon attention.

Sur son bureau, un bout de papier était posé et, juste à côté se trouvait la veste de l'uniforme de l'école…

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Drago était passé par là et il devait s'y trouver encore peu de temps avant mon arrivée à en juger par le fait que la lettre était encore sur la table alors qu'elle aurait dû s'envoler à cause du vent s'infiltrant par la fenêtre ouverte.

Et pourtant, après avoir vérifié toutes les autres pièces, je fus obligée de me rendre à l'évidence : même s'il était passé par ici, Drago n'était plus là.

Dépitée, je m'assis sur une chaise et je me pris la tête dans les bras et je me mis à pleurer malgré moi.

Je le savais…Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de temps. Tout était de ma faute. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, il aurait suffi que j'en parle à Drago la veille pour tout éviter…mais j'avais laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus sur moi et toute sa famille était morte, tandis que lui…je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait à présent. Il devait déjà être loin pour que je ne ressente plus aucune douleur dans mon œil…

En disparaissant ainsi, Drago n'avait pas seulement emporté mes efforts avec lui, mais également les rêves de Kagari et, par extension, ceux d'Ichigo. C'était terminé, sans Drago, le club n'avait plus aucune raison d'exister. Et dire que je nous voyais déjà diplômés tous les quatre puis plus tard nous retrouvant pour les fêtes, nous remémorant nos années heureuses de lycée…tout cela n'était plus qu'une vague illusion loin derrière l'horizon à présent. Notre histoire commune…venait de prendre fin.

Après dix minutes passées à me lamenter, les larmes firent place à la colère. De rage, je balayai d'un revers de la main toutes les affaires se trouvant sur le bureau de Théa et ces dernières se brisèrent sur le sol. Il fallait que je déverse ma rage sur quelque chose, ma rage de n'avoir rien pu faire, ma rage de ne pas pouvoir retrouver Drago, ma rage d'avoir été impliquée dans ces histoires, ma rage d'avoir échoué…

-Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que mon ami soit heureux, était-ce trop demandé ! Le destin de Drago était-il donc de souffrir éternellement ! suis-je condamnée à voir que mes efforts étaient inutiles ! Hurlai-je à l'attention de ce prophète de mauvais augure qu'était Armageddon et qui m'entendait, j'en étais persuadée.

Pourquoi avais-je été aussi stupide ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet Armageddon s'en mêle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'aussi étrange ? Pourquoi…avais-je perdu autant de temps si tout devait se finir de la sorte ?...

Oui…Tout ce que j'avais fait…n'avait servi à rien…J'avais consacré ma vie à rendre le sourire à Drago, à retrouver cet ami que j'appréciais tant, à effacer cette aura sombre planant autour de lui…et tous ces efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant en une fraction de seconde…

Je tombai sur les genoux, réalisant le vide qui venait de se créer en moi et une seule question revenait en boucle dans mon esprit : et maintenant ?

Drago ne reviendrait pas, je le savais, je le connaissais trop bien. Il devait être totalement détruit en ayant appris la mort de ses parents et, même si cet Armageddon avait affirmé qu'il vivrait, les chances de le revoir étaient quasi nulles après un tel incident…

Et moi dans toute cette histoire ? Qu'allais-je devenir sans lui ? Tout ma vie n'avait été consacrée qu'à cet acharnement à faire revenir cet ami que j'avais perdu…mais maintenant, qu'allais-je faire ? Quel allait-être mon but ? Quelle allait-être ma raison de vivre ?...

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Drago, parce que je craignais inconsciemment de perdre gout à la vie si je perdais cet objectif qui occupait toutes mes pensées…

Finalement, après une longue heure de débat avec moi-même, j'acceptai l'idée de vivre cette vie sans objectif et sans saveur. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas partir à la chercher de Drago à travers le monde sans même avoir une piste, d'autant plus si mon œil ne ressentait plus rien provenant de lui…

Lentement, je me relevai et, prenant sa veste avec moi, je redescendis les escaliers avant de sortir de la maison sans même prendre la peine de remettre la porte en place.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je regardai le ciel au-dessus de ce qui était autrefois la maison de mon ami et de ses parents, comme m'attendant à revoir cette brèche s'ouvrir et ce dragon en ressortir avec Drago…

Cependant, je n'avais même pas fait trois pas à l'extérieur que deux hommes qui se trouvaient là se postèrent devant moi et me bloquèrent le passage. Ils étaient grands, portant des blouses blanches et des dossiers à la main. Leur expression était neutre mais je sentais de la méfiance émaner d'eux à ma vue. Certainement des collègues du père de Drago, pensais-je.

-Une minute mademoiselle, que faisiez-vous dans cette maison ? Me demanda le premier.

-J'étais venue perdre le peu d'espoir et de raison qu'il me restait leur répondis-je d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.

Les deux hommes me regardèrent avec étonnement mais, alors que je tentai de m'éclipser pour ne pas avoir à répondre à plus de questions ennuyeuses, le second reprit la parole :

-Connaissiez-vous les propriétaires de cette maison ?

-J'aurais préféré ne jamais les connaitre répondis-je aussi sec.

-Nous allons prendre cela pour un oui.

L'homme me tendit le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains mais je ne réagis pas. Après tout, je n'avais aucune raison d'accepter, je ne faisais pas partie de la famille et je n'avais aucun lien avec le laboratoire. Cependant, il insista.

-Ce sont les derniers documents laissés par le professeur Mio continua-t-il. Apparemment, il savait que l'expérience risquait de mal tourner et il a rédigé ce dossier puis nous l'a confié juste avant l'incident.

-En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Vous feriez mieux de les jeter directement si vous tenez tant que ça à vous en débarrasser, de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec cet endroit.

-Le professeur nous avait donné comme instruction de le transmettre à la première personne que nous croiserions en sortant de sa maison. Nous n'en savons pas pourquoi ni comment il savait que quelqu'un viendrait, mais nous avons promis, alors s'il vous plait, veuillez accepter ces documents.

J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Rien ne m'empêchait de prendre ces papiers pour les jeter ensuite si cela me permettait de me débarrasser de ces deux types, même si une petite voix au fond de moi me disait que je n'y arriverai pas…

-Et ai-je le droit de savoir de quoi ces papiers parlent au moins ?

-Nous ne le savons pas nous-même, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il s'agisse de ses derniers travaux.

En grognant, je finis par attraper le dossier que les hommes me tendaient.

-Bon, vous allez me laisser tranquille maintenant ? Râlai-je une fois les papiers en mains.

-Nous avons accompli la dernière volonté du professeur Mio donc oui, nous allons prendre congé à présent.

Sur ces mots, les deux scientifiques s'éloignèrent et je repris le chemin de la maison sans me retourner, le dossier dans une main, la veste de Drago dans l'autre, ces deux objets étant les derniers restes de ces dix dernières années passées à me battre pour redonner le sourire à mon ami.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Drago ne revint pas ni le lendemain, ni les jours qui suivirent et je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur dans mon œil.

Le lendemain de la tragédie, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça à l'école et Kagari avait tenté de me consoler en cachant sa propre peine derrière un faux sourire mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'aucun de ses mots ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Ichigo faisait de son mieux pour étouffer les ragots à ce sujet mais il n'y avait rien à faire, l'explosion à la centrale et la disparition de Drago étaient sur toutes les lèvres.

Les professeurs ne parlèrent pas de cet incident, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir et considérant l'absence de Drago comme normale, certainement pour ne pas affoler la classe mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Tout le monde savait que Drago était parti quelque part, loin d'ici s'il ne s'était pas suicidé.

Quant à moi, la morosité et l'ennui du quotidien me gagnèrent rapidement. Je n'avais plus aucune volonté pour faire les choses, plus aucune réaction face à ce qui m'entourait, plus aucune sympathie pour tous mes camarades de classe. A quoi bon tout cela si de toute façon, je pouvais tout perdre d'une seconde à l'autre ?

Dans le même temps que mon moral périssait, ma santé se dégrada. Comme je vivais seule, personne n'était là pour me rappeler de m'alimenter correctement ou même de dormir suffisamment si bien que, au bout d'un mois, j'étais devenue méconnaissable et Kagari, ayant pitié de moi, me recueillit chez elle. Je pense que sans la jeune fille, je serais rapidement morte ou du moins, j'aurais fini à l'hôpital avec de graves séquelles physiques.

Les parents de Kagari prirent soin de moi, comprenant la situation et me traitant comme un membre de leur famille, me proposant même de participer aux diners d'affaire ou aux réunions familiales mais je déclinai toutes leurs offres.

Ichigo passait souvent me voir, semblant se préoccuper vraiment de mon état et tentant de lancer des piques de temps à autre pour voir mes réactions mais à chaque fois, je me contentai d'hocher la tête ou de répondre par un grognement.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, le club ne fut pas dissout par le conseil des étudiants et la présidente Chizuru nous autorisa à conserver la salle pour nos usages personnels mais cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Au bout de deux mois, pensant que la nouvelle avait eu le temps de circuler, les professeurs annoncèrent la mort de Drago à la classe même si je savais pertinemment qu'il était toujours vivant quelque part.

Une cérémonie fut organisée en son honneur et je vis beaucoup de nos camarades pleurer ce jour-là. Kagari était peut-être la plus atteinte évidemment mais de nombreux regards étaient également tournés vers moi qui restais en arrière, n'exprimant aucune émotion ni durant le discours du directeur, ni pendant la veillée. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer quelqu'un qui était vivant mais qui vivait sa vie loin de nous, mais ça, nul ne pouvait le savoir.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, puis les mois et peu à peu, je finis par oublier la raison même de ma morosité permanente. Je savais juste qu'il était inutile de s'impliquer dans quelque chose qui était voué à l'échec si bien que je devins malgré moi la personne qui j'avais essayée de changer toutes ces années. Je finis même par me complaire dans cet état. Je n'attendais rien de personne et personne ne comptait plus sur moi et, de cette façon, personne ne perdait plus sa vie à une cause perdue comme je l'avais fait avec Drago.

Cependant, le cours de choses s'inversa brutalement à nouveau alors que je pensais que tout était fini. En effet, un jour, mon œil me fit souffrir à nouveau…

Nous nous trouvions tous les trois, Ichigo, Kagari et moi dans la salle de club qui ne servait plus qu'à flâner sans but après les cours. La jeune fille regardait la télévision, Ichigo faisait ses devoirs et j'avais le regard perdu au loin, regardant le ciel gris à travers les fenêtres, l'esprit totalement vide de toute pensée lorsque cela se produisit.

Sans que je m'y attende, je fus prise d'une douleur abominable à l'œil et je poussai un cri de douleur qui réveilla les deux délégués.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Asuna ? S'exclama Kagari, affolée.

Pour toute réponse, je tombai à genoux sur le sol, ma main cachant mon œil droit tandis qu'Ichigo cherchait frénétiquement la trousse de soin dans la salle.

Je fermai les deux yeux, n'ayant pas d'autre solution que d'attendre que la douleur ne cesse comme je l'avais toujours fait mais, alors que je pensais me retrouver dans le noir le plus total, mes yeux se rouvrirent tous seuls me laissant découvrir que je n'étais plus dans la salle de club mais dans un grand palais de glace.

Je tournai la tête, regardant attentivement autour de moi, totalement dépassée par la situation et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Juste à côté de moi se trouvaient cinq personnes à terre et parmi elles se trouvait Drago…

J'écarquillai les yeux et je me mis à trembler. C'était bien mon ami qui était à terre, dans un sale état, un étrange dispositif au bras et en face de lui un gigantesque Dragon noir au corps serpentin faisait trembler le sol et les murs de la forteresse.

Mais, même si tout ce qui m'entourait semblait directement sorti d'un film, ce qui m'étonna le plus fut l'expression sur le visage de Drago : il n'avait plus ces yeux vides de vie et ce teint pâle. Au contraire, la détermination la plus profonde se lisait dans ses yeux et un léger sourire se dessinait sur sa bouche.

-Allons-y, Théa ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir plus car un instant plus tard, la douleur disparut et je revins dans la salle de club. Tout mon corps était en sueur, ma respiration était saccadée et j'étais allongée sur le sol tandis qu'Ichigo appliquait une compresse sur mon front brûlant.

-Oh, tu reviens enfin à toi ! S'exclama Kagari avec un air de soulagement.

Lentement, je tentai de m'asseoir mais Ichigo m'ordonna de rester allonger et j'étais bien trop épuisée pour le contredire.

-Ne fais pas de mouvement brusque Asuna, tu t'es déjà évanouie, je ne tiens pas à t'envoyer à l'hôpital grogna le délégué adjoint.

-J…J'ai vu Drago…Articulai-je.

Mes mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe et Ichigo lâcha la compresse qu'il tenait dans sa main tandis que Kagari ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt.

-Drago tu dis ? Tu as dû délirer Asuna, tu es encore brûlante rétorqua le grand gaillard.

-Non, je ne délirais pas…tout cela était réel…tout…Murmurai-je en essayant de me remémorer ma vision.

-Mais…Drago est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Comment…

-Drago n'est pas mort ! M'exclamai-je, coupant net la phrase de Kagari qui sursauta au ton de ma voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Asuna ? Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le revoir mais c'est fini ! Drago n'est plus là et il ne reviendra plus…Rétorqua Ichigo en serrant la compresse dans sa main.

-Non, vous vous trompez, il est vivant, je le sais !

Même si ce n'était qu'une vision alors que j'étais dans le coma, les mots d'Armageddon restaient gravés dans mon esprit et cette douleur était la preuve de leur véracité. Drago était vivant, et plus encore, il semblait avoir abandonné de lui-même cette carapace que je m'efforçais de briser depuis si longtemps.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait vécu ni où se trouvait ce palais de glace et ce qu'étaient ces créatures mais j'étais certaine d'une chose : ce n'était pas grâce à moi qu'il avait changé.

Lorsque je réalisai cela, quelque chose se transforma en moi. Du plus profond de mon cœur, un nouveau sentiment naquit, plus fort et plus envahissant que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusque-là : la haine.

Toutes ces années…toutes ces années, Drago avait passé son temps à fuir la réalité, à refuser l'aide que je lui proposais, à ignorer toutes les mains qu'on lui tendait et alors qu'il aurait dû s'enfermer encore plus sur lui-même, voilà qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire et une envie de vivre !

Toutes ces années n'étaient-elles donc que des façades ? Drago n'avait-il jamais changé mais faisait-il simplement semblant pour se débarrasser de moi pour une raison que j'ignorais ?

C'était la seule explication possible. Personne dans son état n'aurait été capable de se relever de la mort de sa famille qui était certainement la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

Je fus prise soudainement d'un rire nerveux qui surpris mes deux amis. J'avais été bien naïve de croire à ses mensonges. Sans même m'en être rendue compte, je m'étais laissée embobiner jusqu'à consacrer tout ma vie à ce type, simplement par souvenir de l'amitié que j'avais pour lui avant tout ça.

Si c'était vraiment ce que Drago voulait, j'allais le faire, j'allais continuer à consacrer ma vie pour lui mais cette fois-ci, pas pour le changer mais pour le détruire.

Je venais de trouver un nouvel objectif, un nouveau sens à ma vie. Immédiatement, je sentis à nouveau cette chaleur de la vie parcourir mon corps et me donner de l'énergie.

Toujours en riant, je me relevai en titubant et un sourire mauvais s'inscrivit sur ma figure, sourire qui fit frissonner Kagari.

-T…Tout va bien Asuna ? Me demanda la petite fille, les yeux ronds.

-Oui, Kagari, tout va bien…Tout va même trop bien…Lui répondis-je dans un murmure. Mais vous avez raison, Drago est mort…

-Asuna, nous sommes tous tristes que…

-Non Kagari, tu n'as pas besoin de parler, la réalité est la réalité, je dois l'accepter, c'est tout. Drago est mort, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Sans ajouter un seul mot, je sortis de la salle de club en claquant la porte derrière moi, laissant mes deux amis totalement désœuvrés face à mon attitude.

Contrairement aux autres soir, je ne pris pas la direction du manoir de Kagari mais je me dirigeai vers cet endroit que je connaissais si bien et où j'avais perdu tant d'heures de ma vie.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la maison de Drago, je constatai que rien n'avait changé, tout était dans le même état que lorsque j'y étais entré le soir de la catastrophe. Personne n'avait dû oser saisir la mairie par crainte que Drago ne revienne mais je savais désormais qu'il ne reviendrait plus et j'allais m'en assurer personnellement.

Cependant, alors que je pensais être seule, je vis deux personnes portant des capes rouges et semblant tout droit sortis d'une foire devant la maison et ces derniers se retournèrent en m'entendant arriver, me laissant voir que leur visage étaient recouverts partiellement d'un masque pourpre.

-Vous là-bas, que faites-vous ici ? Les hélai-je alors qu'ils tentaient de s'enfuir.

Le premier ouvrit la bouche mais le second l'interrompit aussitôt et me pointa du doigt en hochant la tête. Mécontente, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et je commençai à taper du pied pour montrer mon impatience.

-Alors ? J'attends et n'essayez pas de me mentir, j'ai déjà assez donné.

L'homme ayant interrompu son camarade enleva alors son masque, me laissant voir son visage qui était celui d'un homme devant approcher de la quarantaine, aux cheveux noirs et coupés assez court, faisant ressortir les rides naissantes de son front. Ses yeux ébènes dégageaient quelque chose d'étrange mais je ne pouvais pas dire explicitement quoi mais j'étais mal à l'aise rien qu'en leur faisant face.

-Tu es des nôtres, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

-Des vôtres ? Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes et je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que vous faites ici.

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un garçon nommé Drago Mio et nous avons eu vent qu'il habitait ici, le connaitrais-tu par hasard ?

-Cela fait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'est plus là et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve mais n'espérez pas le rencontrer, il va bientôt mourir je pense.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de l'homme lorsque je dis cela.

-Je le savais, tu es bien des nôtres, toi aussi tu veux l'avènement de maitre Hélios sur ce monde et pour cela, tu as besoin de tuer Drago, je me trompe ? N'essaie pas de nier, tu possèdes toi aussi ce pouvoir provenant de l'autre monde, le pouvoir d'un esprit de duel.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez ni même qui est cet Hélios et encore moins ce qu'est un esprit de duel mais oui, vous avez raison, je vais le tuer et je ne laisserai personne m'en empêcher.

-Et que dirais-tu d'accepter notre aide dans ce cas ?

Le penchai la tête sur le côté, intriguée par la proposition de cet homme. Tout me disait qu'il y avait une arnaque derrière et que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance mais j'avais ressenti de la sincérité dans ses paroles lorsqu'il parlait de tuer mon ami.

-Que je le tue ou que vous le fassiez, cela revient au même j'imagine donc vous me laissez faire le sale boulot, c'est ça ? Lui demandai-je froidement.

-Tu es perspicace jeune fille, alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Vas-tu accepter notre aide ?

-Que voulez-vous en échange ? Enchainai-je immédiatement.

-Simplement que tu ramènes Drago ici avant de t'en débarrasser, nous avons quelques questions à lui poser.

J'eus à mon tour un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je vous le ramènerai comme convenu ?

-Tu as l'esprit bien tordu pour quelqu'un de ton âge s'étonna l'homme.

-Je me suis assez faite avoir dans la vie, j'ai l'habitude des coups tordus répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

L'homme à la cape pourpre rit légèrement tandis que son camarade sortit quelque chose de sa poche, une sorte de paquet de cartes ainsi qu'un bout de papier qu'il me donna.

-Tu ne nous trahiras pas si tu as toi-même été trahie.

-Qui sait et aurais-je le droit de savoir à qui je parle au moins avant de m'allier avec vous ?

-Mon nom est Fujii Makoto, je suis le chef de l'avant-garde de maitre Hélios dans ce monde, notre but est de…

-Je me fiche de votre but, je veux simplement que vous me donniez ce dont j'ai besoin pour que j'aille faire ce que j'ai à faire le coupai-je.

-Un peu de patience, mademoiselle, nous réunissons encore des informations pour le localiser et…

-J'ai compris, je ferai mieux de chercher moi-même dans ce cas grognai-je en faisant demi-tour.

-La question n'est pas de le localiser dans ce monde mais dans une autre dimension.

Je m'arrêtai net et je le regardai comme s'il essayait de blaguer mais il avait l'air très sérieux.

-Tu peux le chercher autant que tu veux, tu ne le trouveras pas dans ce monde.

Tout à coup, un détail me revint en mémoire. Le père de Drago avait parlé d'ouvrir un portail avec Armageddon, était-ce de cela qu'il s'agissait ? Une sorte de passerelle permettant de passer de notre monde à celui contenant ce palais de glace ? Cela aurait expliqué la présence de ces monstres…

Un autre détail me revint ensuite. Le soir de la tragédie, les collègues de son père m'avait confié un dossier contenant les derniers travaux. Avais-je en main les clés pour retrouver Drago moi-même et lui faire payer pour toutes ces années ? Je devais y croire en tout cas.

-Ce n'est pas un problème continuai-je, ce qui surprit les deux hommes. Je trouverai moi-même un moyen de traverser les dimensions et je vous ramènerai Drago, parole d'Hoshino Asuna.

Le dénommé Fujii Makoto regarda son camarade avec étonnement et je m'éclipsai sur ces belles paroles mais cette fois-ci, ils n'essayèrent pas de me retenir davantage.

En arrivant chez moi, je ressortis immédiatement le vieux dossier que m'avaient confié les scientifiques et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire follement en lisant le titre : Projet Cerberus : Transporteur interdimensionel par Mio Arata.

-Apparemment nous allons bientôt nous retrouver mon cher Drago…

Les jours qui suivirent cette découverte, je passai énormément de temps à lire les documents du professeur Mio. Tous ses travaux étaient incroyablement compliqués et il me fallait faire attention au moindre détail pour trouver où se cachait l'erreur de calcul qui lui avait couté la vie.

Evidemment, je ne parlai de ce projet ni à Kagari ni à Ichigo qui, bien qu'ayant remarqué mon comportement étrange et distant à leur égard, ne se manifestèrent pas plus que d'habitude, pensant sûrement que j'avais encore besoin de temps pour me remettre.

Cependant, même si au bout de deux semaines j'avais pu comprendre la plupart des équations et j'étais capable de fabriquer la fameuse machine, je n'avais ni les moyens ni les éléments pour le faire et lorsque je proposai au laboratoire de retenter l'expérience, ceux-ci refusèrent catégoriquement.

Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. J'étais prête à tout pour aller dans cet autre monde se cachait Drago et pour lui faire payer toutes ces années passées à se moquer de moi.

Ainsi, je repris contact avec mes parents pour la première fois depuis un an. Je savais que leur position au CERN leur permettait d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, y compris d'utiliser le fameux LHC qui devait me permettre de fournir la puissance qui manquait au prototype du professeur Mio pour ouvrir le portail.

-Asuna, tu veux venir à Genève pour les prochaines vacances ? S'étonna mon père. Nous pouvons revenir au Japon si tu veux nous voir et…

-Non vraiment, j'ai très envie de visiter Genève le coupai-je en prenant une voix enjouée. Et puis, vous avez accès au LHC, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être le voir.

-Tu t'intéresses à la physique des particules maintenant ? Je croyais que tu voulais faire L l'année prochaine continua-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

-Rien ne m'empêche d'être intéressée par votre travail !

Mon père rit un bon coup comme le bon vivant qu'il était resté malgré son travail à plein temps. Même si je n'aimais pas qu'ils fassent passer leur travail avant le reste, rester auprès de Drago avait été mon choix et je devais maintenant en payer les conséquences.

Nous convînmes que je viendrais dès le premier jour des vacances de Noel, période pendant laquelle mes parents avaient le moins de travail et pouvaient s'occuper de mon voyage en Europe. Je profitai également de cet conversation pour leur envoyer les dossiers du professeur Mio et leur demander d'y jeter un œil s'ils avaient le temps et leur enthousiasme lorsque je leur parlai de la machine me dit qu'ils regarderaient même s'ils n'avaient pas le temps…

Une fois cela fait, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre un mois et demi. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais déjà attendu toute ma vie que Drago sourisse à nouveau, je pouvais bien attendre encore un mois avant de rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Cependant, les choses commencèrent à bouger bien avant le début des vacances.

Je rentrai comme tous les jours de l'école et passant devant l'ancienne maison de Drago qui tombait lentement en ruines lorsque je vis un homme à l'air spécialement louche devant accompagné de deux jeunes qui devaient avoir à peu près mon âge. Mais, alors que ces derniers étaient habillés normalement, l'homme blond portait une armure dorée et une cape pourpre qui lui donnait l'air d'un fou échappé d'un cirque.

-Eh, vous trois là-bas, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Cette maison n'est pas à vendre les interpelai-je.

Les trois individus se retournèrent et je pus voir leur visage. Le guignol en armure avait les traits d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, un visage assez carré ainsi qu'une barbe de trois jours qui s'accordait assez mal avec sa coiffure pour le moins…extravagante…

Le garçon qui l'accompagnait était brun mais son regard était froid, comme s'il ne ressentait aucune émotion, contrairement à la fille qui devait être sa sœur dont les yeux rayonnaient de malice et de curiosité à la vue de tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Oh mais je ne compte pas m'installer ici me répondit l'homme avec un léger sourire. Quoique j'ai vu que les loyers ne sont pas très chers…

-Hélios ! Râla le garçon qui l'accompagnait en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Désolé Satoshi, je sais que nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça s'excusa-t-il, gêné.

Je soupirai. Ces personnes n'étaient que des passants comme les autres, je n'avais aucune raison de rester plus longtemps ici. Mais, alors que je m'apprêtai à continuer mon chemin comme si de rien n'était, une voix féminine m'interpella :

-Attends, est-ce que toi aussi tu viendrais de notre monde ?

Je me retournai en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille avait bien parlé de l'autre monde ? Cela signifiait-il que la machine avait été construite plus tôt que prévu…ou bien ces gens étaient-ils de émissaires de cet autre monde pour explorer le nôtre ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi pensaient-ils que moi aussi je provenais de leur monde ?...

-Je sens…la présence d'un esprit de duel en toi ! continua la brune, étonnée.

-Un esprit…de duel ? Répétai-je, perdue.

Un souvenir me revint alors en mémoire. Fuji Makoto avait également parlé d'esprit de duel lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Se pouvait-il que ces personnes fussent d'autres de ses sbires ? Les deux jumeaux ne semblaient pourtant pas faire partie d'un groupe étrange comme celui-là…

L'homme de foire pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement ennuyé.

-Posséder un esprit de duel dans ce monde…tu ne serais pas un de mes anciens subordonnés par hasard ?

-Q…Quoi ? Un subordonné ? M'étranglai-je.

-Oui, je suis venu trouver un certain Fuji Makoto dans ce monde. Tu ne le connaitrais pas par le plus grand des hasards ?

Je fis un pas en arrière. Ce type était donc bien le fameux maitre donc Fuji Makoto parlait ! Il venait forcément de l'autre monde et, puisqu'il semblait être venu de son plein gré, il devait certainement avoir un moyen d'y retourner !

Cependant, je doutais qu'il me lassât changer de monde simplement parce que je lui demandais. Il allait donc falloir que je joue avec cette histoire d'esprit de duel si je voulais le duper…

-Oui, je connais ce type et j'ai passé un marché avec lui il y a quelques temps.

L'homme soupira et se gratta la tête, l'air désolé.

-S'il te plait, oublie ce qu'il t'a dit. La domination du monde ne m'intéresse plus, j'ai d'autres démons à fouetter.

-De…démons ? Répétai-je, interdite.

-Une expression de notre monde me répondit aussitôt le garçon sans même tourner la tête dans ma direction. Et si tu veux bien nous excuser…

-Attendez une minute vous trois, est-ce que vous connaissez un garçon du nom de Drago Mio ?

Un large sourire fendit le visage de l'homme en armure, le rendant encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Tu dois être Hoshino Asuna, je me trompe ?

-C…Comment le savez-vous ? bégayai-je, abasourdie.

-Tu faisais partie de la liste des personnes que j'avais à voir dans ce monde continua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et comme prévu, tu es bien en possession d'un esprit de duel…Que dis-je, de cet esprit de duel !

-Est-ce que…vous pourriez être plus clair ?

-Il est très clair par rapport à d'habitude soupira la jeune fille. Mais il commence à se faire tard. Hélios, nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant si nous voulons avoir une chance de trouver votre ami.

-Une minute, vous n'allez quand même pas partir alors que vous vouliez me parler !

-Désolé Asuna, je repasserai te voir demain, une fois que j'aurais réglé ce problème avec Fuji Makoto, l'avenir de ton monde en dépend peut-être.

Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, l'homme claqua des doigts et disparut avec les deux jumeaux dans un épais nuage de fumée, me laissant plantée au beau milieu de la rue, avec mes interrogations plus brûlantes que jamais. Mais une fois de plus, j'étais totalement impuissante face à la situation et je n'avais d'autre chose que d'attendre le retour de cet homme si je voulais des réponses à mes questions…

Je passai la journée du lendemain totalement perdue dans mes pensées, me demandant bien qui pouvait bien être ce type, comment il me connaissait, quel était son lien avec Drago et surtout, s'il venait réellement du monde où se cachait Drago…

Une grande claque dans le dos me réveilla et je lançai un regard noir à Kagari qui paraissait affolée, tenant un journal dans sa main tandis qu'Ichigo faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer.

-Asuna, tu m'écoutes ou pas ! Je te dis que c'est grave, il y a eu une autre explosion hier en ville et on dit qu'un prototype d'arme secrète a été volé !

-Ce n'est ni la première fois ni la dernière que ça arrive lui répondis-je sans m'intéresser au problème. La police mettra bientôt la main sur ceux qui ont fait ça, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

-Mais Asuna !

N'ayant aucune envie d'écouter les protestations de Kagari à ce moment-là, je sortis de la salle du club pour rentrer chez moi dans l'espoir que le type à l'armure serait à nouveau là mais, à peine avais-je mis un pied à l'extérieur que la voix d'Ichigo retentit dans mon dos.

-Asuna, j'aurais à te parler lança-t-il d'un air menaçant.

-ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis pressée là.

-Justement, c'est de ça dont je veux parler Asuna continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je me retournai et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'il développe sa pensée.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Asuna ? Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis quelques temps ! Est-ce que la disparition de Drago t'inquiète tant que ça ? Tu penses réellement qu'il est en vie ?

-Je ne le pense pas, il l'est répondis-je d'un ton neutre. Et bientôt je le retrouverai.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Asuna ? es-tu devenue complètement folle ? Personne ne sait où se trouve Drago, comment pourrais-tu le retrouver toi ?

-Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre Ichigo mais sache que je vais bientôt partir pour une durée indéterminée et, lorsque je reviendrai, Drago sera avec moi.

Ichigo fronça à nouveau les sourcils et se rapprocha de moi.

-Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir comprendre certaines choses déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Si tu parles des nouvelles de Kagari, je ne vois pas ce qu'il se cache là-dessous.

-Ecoute Asuna, mon père est inspecteur de police et je sais que cet endroit contenait le prototype non pas d'une arme classique, mais d'une toute nouvelle machine de guerre et je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas tombée entre les mains de n'importe qui.

-Si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi le problème n'est-il déjà pas réglé alors ? Rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Asuna, ouvre un peu les yeux ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée, les problèmes ne se résolvent pas en claquant des doigts et les rêves ne deviennent pas réalité ! Drago est mort et nous sommes au bord de la guerre ! Si tu pars maintenant, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir, est-ce que tu comprends ça ou ton aveuglement t'empêche-t-il de saisir une chose aussi simple !

-Je dois le faire Ichigo lui répondis-je d'une petite voix. Je dois retrouver Drago…pour que toutes ces années ne soient pas vaines et peu importe le reste…

-Et Kagari alors ? Tu vas la laisser seule ? Tu poursuis un mort mais en plus tu abandonnes les vivants ?

-J'ai déjà abandonné l'espoir et la raison il y a bien longtemps, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, Ichigo. Excuse-moi auprès de Kagari lorsque je serai partie.

-Attends, Asuna !

Je ne le laissai pas ajouter un mot de plus et je descendis les marches de l'escalier avant de franchir le pallier du cinquième étage qui fit disparaitre le déléguée adjoint de mon champ de vision. Je n'aimais pas me fâcher avec lui et encore moins avec Kagari mais je ne pouvais plus attendre davantage. Il était grand temps que je me délivre définitivement du joug de Drago pour pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie.

En arrivant chez moi, je n'avais pas croisé le type en armure sur le chemin et je m'installai donc dans mon canapé, allumant la télévision pour passer le temps. Evidemment, aux informations, ils ne parlaient que de cet incident de vol sans pour autant dévoiler quel genre d'arme avait été volée ni qui en était l'auteur mais le fait que ces flash info passaient sur toutes les chaines prouvaient qu'il s'agissait d'un événement important.

Alors que je commençais à m'endormir devant ces informations dont je n'avais que faire, je sentis tout à coup un courant d'air souffler près de moi et, en me retournant, je vis l'homme à la cape, seul cette fois-ci, arborant toujours son air insouciant.

-C'est donc ici que tu vis…c'est plutôt joli, j'y penserai lorsque je referai ma décoration déclara-t-il en guise de salutation.

-Vous revoilà, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! M'exclamai-je. Et maintenant, est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'étais venu te poser une question : veux-tu sauver le monde, Hoshino Asuna ?


	13. Asuna: L'amitié Retrouvée

_**Asuna : L'amitié retrouvée**_

« Veux-tu sauver le monde ? », ces mots résonnèrent dans mon esprit plusieurs secondes avant que je ne comprenne réellement leur portée et j'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur à ce moment-là.

D'abord, je pensai que l'homme se moquait de moi, après tout, il avait déjà l'apparence du parfait clown ainsi que la nonchalance qui allait avec mais subitement, son regard avait changé, affichant désormais un profond sérieux.

-S…sauver le monde ? Bégayai-je, interdite. De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Tu t'apprêtes à franchir une barrière au-delà de laquelle tout retour en arrière sera impossible, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Hoshino Asuna ?

Je me figeai. Etait-il au courant de mes intentions envers Drago et essayait-il de me dissuader de le faire ? Mais quel était le rapport avec le reste du monde ? Il était encore trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions, je devais essayer de le faire parler plus avant de m'avance davantage.

-Le retour en arrière est toujours impossible répondis-je froidement. Rien ne peut effacer les actions passées, ce que vous dites n'a donc aucun sens.

-Je me suis mal fait comprendre on dirait continua l'homme en se grattant la barbe d'un air ennuyé. Ne prévois-tu pas par hasard de passer dans l'autre monde pour y retrouver Drago ?

-C…Comment le savez-vous ? Bafouillai-je, les yeux ronds.

-Des perturbations de l'espace ont été ressenties dans notre monde, j'en suis donc venu à la conclusion que tu avais confié les travaux de ce cher Solaris à un autre organisme pour qu'il te le construise, je me trompe ?

Je serrai les dents, frustrée d'avoir été percée à jour de la sorte. Cependant, cela m'épargnait les explications longues et sans intérêt et de plus, il ne semblait pas connaitre mes vraies motivations. Je pouvais encore me servir de lui pour changer de monde.

-En effet, c'est ce que j'avais prévu lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et j'imagine que quoique j'en dise, tu ne renonceras pas à ce projet ? Me questionna-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Pourquoi y renoncerais-je ? Ça sera non seulement une avancée primordiale pour la science mais aussi une occasion de revoir Drago, tout le monde est gagnant dans cette histoire.

-Tout le monde, je n'en suis pas si sûr dit l'homme d'une voix soudain menaçante.

Je le fixai en fronçant les sourcils tandis que ce dernier fit quelques pas dans la maison avant de s'asseoir sur mon canapé et m'invita à prendre place en face de lui.

-Avant tout, je vais me présenter formellement: mon nom est Hélios, je suis le seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis…

-Le quoi de quoi ? L'interrompis-je, déjà perdue.

-Le seigneur d'un royaume disparu si tu préfères, mais dans votre monde, je suis plus connu en tant que chef d'une armée dont le commandement est assuré en ce moment même par un homme du nom de Fujii Makoto.

-Vous voulez la mort de Drago et régner sur notre monde aussi ? Repris-je, sceptique face au décalage entre l'attitude du dénommé Hélios et les paroles de son sous-fifre.

-C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais je vais faire court : j'ai changé d'avis.

-Vous…avez changé d'avis ? Répétai-je, à la fois confuse et désespérée.

-Tout à fait ! Mais malheureusement, je crois que Fujii Makoto l'a assez mal pris hier quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle grimaça l'homme se prétendant roi.

-Est-ce que je dois en conclure que vous étiez la cause de l'explosion d'hier qui se retrouve maintenant à la Une des journaux ?

-En grande partie oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien comme tu peux le voir !

-Je m'inquiétais plus pour les armes qu'ils ont dérobées rétorquai-je, agacée.

-Oh, ça…oui me répondit-il en détournant le regard au plafond. En fait…

-Peu importe, je me fiche de ce qu'ils font, cela ne me concerne pas de toute façon. J'ai bien plus important à faire avant cela.

-Au contraire jeune fille, cela te concerne directement.

La voix d'Hélios s'était soudain faite plus grave et ce dernier fronçait les sourcils en me dévisageant d'un regard sévère.

-Fujii Makoto prévoit de faire de ton pays le sien avant de s'emparer du reste de votre monde, conformément au plan que j'avais élaboré.

-Vous voyiez les choses en grand je vois raillai-je. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne ni comment je pourrais intervenir.

-Justement Asuna, n'interviens pas.

J'ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt, ne trouvant rien à redire. Je ne comprenais déjà rien à ce que ce type racontait mais à présent, j'étais totalement perdue. J'attendis donc qu'il poursuive mais Hélios semblait préférer regarder ses ongles plutôt que de préciser sa pensée.

Au bout d'une minute, exaspérée, je décidai de briser le silence et de tirer son histoire au clair une bonne fois pour toute, même si pour cela je devais révéler mes plans explicitement.

-Comment ça ne pas intervenir ? Pourquoi me mêlerai-je de vos affaires de famille alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Drago dans l'autre monde !

-J'ai entendu dire que tu n'allais pas simplement faire un aller-retour mais que tu comptais également ramener Drago avec toi dans ce monde, je me trompe ?

Je grimaçai. J'avais été trop confiante encore une fois mais ce n'était pas grave, je pouvais toujours tenter de lui donner des raisons bidon afin de le convaincre, ce qui n'allait pas être trop difficile. Il avait vraiment l'air du type croyant le premier mensonge.

-C'est vrai, je me suis servi de Fuji Makoto afin qu'il me donne les informations dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver Drago mais je ne compte pas le lui livrer pour autant déclarai-je sans même avoir besoin de mentir.

-Pourquoi veux-tu retrouver Drago à ce point ? Continua-t-il d'un air intrigué.

-Drago était le président de notre club d'astronomie, c'est lui qui nous a permis d'aller de l'avant et grâce à lui, mon amie Kagari a enfin pu voir son rêve se réaliser, nous lui devons beaucoup vous savez.

Malheureusement, Hélios ne sembla croire qu'à moitié ce que je lui racontai et je fus obligée d'enchainer aussitôt :

-Et puis, il était mon premier ami aussi, je ne peux pas le laisser se balader seul sans même savoir s'il va bien ! Ajoutai-je en me forçant à rire comme une idiote.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté et je me figeai, craignant qu'il m'ait une fois de plus percée à jour mais, au lieu de ça, il se leva et passa son regard à travers la fenêtre, me tournant le dos, les bras croisés derrière lui.

-Asuna, sais-tu pourquoi Fuji Makoto a besoin de Drago pour ses projets ?

-Je ne me suis même pas posé la question puisque je ne compte pas lui ramener !

-La réponse est pourtant bien simple : parce que je lui ai menti.

-Vous lui avez…menti ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Il me fallait des alliés dans votre monde pour forcer Solaris à ouvrir à nouveau le portail, mon seul moyen était donc de faire croire à des hommes comme Fuji Makoto que Drago était une sorte de clé, qu'il détenait un pouvoir provenant d'une autre dimension, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux non plus. Mais j'ai amplifié les choses et à présent, Fuji Makoto est persuadé qu'il pourra s'approprier ces pouvoirs en tuant Drago.

-Ce type est réellement stupide à ce point ? Soupirai-je. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans, surtout si je ne fais que passer pour m'assurer qu'il est bien en vie !

-Tu ne feras rien directement, mais mon second attend un catalyseur avant de lancer son opération, et ce catalyseur, c'est toi Asuna. Dès lors qu'il saura que tu es partie chercher Drago, il lancera son plan en attendant que tu lui ramènes ton ami.

-Dans ce cas, il suffit de ne pas lui dire que je pars, c'est aussi simple que cela rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

L'homme rit légèrement et tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un regard amusé.

-Tu es bien téméraire pour une fille de ton âge pour te lancer vers l'inconnu la tête la première. Tu me rappelle ma femme tu sais ?

-Et qu'y aurait-il de si effrayant dans votre monde pour que j'aie des craintes avant de partir ? Vous vivez aux côtés de Dragons, de licornes et de démons ? Raillai-je.

-Entre autres oui, mais ils ne sont pas dangereux.

Je ne relevai même pas ses paroles, persuadée qu'il se moquait simplement de moi.

-Très bien, je ferai avec dans ce cas continuai-je sur le même ton moqueur. Si Drago a survécu jusque-là, il n'y a aucune raison que je ne le puisse pas moi aussi.

-Très bien, si tu insistes autant, je suis prêt à…

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte et, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de tourner la tête pour regarder de qui il s'agissait, je vis les deux jeunes qui accompagnaient Hélios la veille s'engouffrer dans mon salon, des sac pleins les mains.

-Oh, Séréna, Satoshi, vous revoilà, vous avez pu faire ce que vous aviez à faire ? Leur demanda Hélios avec un sourire.

-Moi oui en tout cas, ils ont de bons gouts dans ce monde ! S'exclama la fille d'un air joyeux.

-C'est bon pour moi aussi ajouta son frère, le regard baissé et les bras croisés sur son torse. On peut partir maintenant.

-Parfait. Et nous allons avoir une invitée supplémentaire pendant notre voyage les enfants.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers moi et je sursautai, soudain mal à l'aise d'être fixée de la sorte.

-Ravie de t'avoir parmi nous Asuna, je m'appelle Serena, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien ! Me salua la brune en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-M…moi de même lui répondis-je en lui rendant son salut.

Son frère se contenta d'un signe de la tête. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir en face de moi les deux face d'une même pièce…

-Sur ce, il est temps d'y aller ! Asuna, tu es certaine que tu es prête à y aller ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, j'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde que je partais.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme en armure claqua des doigts et le vent se mit à souffler à l'intérieur de la pièce puis une vive lumière m'aveugla pendant quelques secondes.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. En face de moi, au milieu de mon salon, une sorte de trou s'était ouvert, me laissant voir une ruelle sombre de l'autre côté, exactement comme dans les films de science-fiction.

Presque effrayée, je me retournai vers Hélios et les jumeaux mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait étonné face à un phénomène aussi étrange. Qui était réellement ce guignol en armure ?

Serena passa la première à travers le trou exactement comme si elle passait d'une pièce à une autre et son frère la suivit juste après. Puis, lorsque qu'Hélios s'apprêta à franchir le portail à son tour, ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

-Asuna, quoiqu'il arrive, n'oublie pas qui est ton ennemi et qui est ton allié. Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils prétendent être.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Essayait-il de me mettre en garde contre Drago en me disant subtilement qu'il s'était moqué de moi toute ma vie et que j'aurais mieux fait de renoncer à poursuivre cette chimère ? Si c'était cela, alors non, je n'allais certainement pas oublier qui m'avait menti pendant toutes ces années et qui m'avait donné la possibilité de me venger.

Hélios passa ensuite à son tour à travers le trou et, alors que je m'apprêtai à passer aussi de l'autre côté, je me retournai vers ma table et je vis le dossier du père de Drago.

Je savais bien que j'étais bien incapable de construire une telle machine mais il ne fallait pas que ces papiers tombent entre de mauvaises mains pendant mon absence.

Je le mis donc dans mon sac et je pris également quelques autres affaires personnelles auxquelles je tenais.

Lançant un dernier regard vers cette maison où j'avais grandi et vers ce monde où j'avais rencontré Drago, Kagari et Ichigo, je pris une grande inspiration et je ressentis un poids sur mon cœur.

-Ce n'est que temporaire, une fois que Drago aura payé, je reviendrai et je commencerai une nouvelle vie, alors attendez moi, Kagari, Ichigo murmurai-je.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sautai à pieds joints à travers le trou pour me retrouver dans l'autre monde, le monde où se trouvait Drago, le monde d'Hélios, le monde où j'allais devenir une criminelle.

Lorsque je franchis le portail, je ne ressentis absolument rien contrairement à ce que je pensais. Si j'avais ouvert une porte pour sortir de chez moi, cela m'aurait fait le même effet.

L'air était le même que dans ma ville, quoiqu'un peu plus pollué, le ciel avait la même couleur grisâtre à cause des nombreux nuages cachant le soleil et les immeubles autour de moi ressemblaient à n'importe quel immeuble qu'on pouvait trouver dans une grande ville comme Tokyo. Vraiment, rien ne me permettait d'affirmer que j'étais réellement dans un autre monde.

A côté de moi, Serena s'étirait tandis que son frère semblait dormir debout, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse et Hélios se grattait la barbe en regardant le ciel d'un air pensif.

Encore un peu déstabilisée à l'idée d'avoir vraiment changé de monde, je fis un pas, légèrement tremblante mais il ne se passa rien. Même le sol goudronné était le même que chez moi, si bien que je commençais à me demander si Hélios disait vrai au sujet de ces mondes parallèles…

-Les lois de la physique sont les mêmes dans ce monde, Asuna déclara Hélios comme lisant dans mes pensées. Tu ne verras aucune différence si tu restes ici.

Sans ajouter un mot, Hélios se mit en route et Satoshi le suivit. Devant mon hésitation, Serena m'attrapa le bras et m'invita à venir aussi.

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes dans cette longue ruelle sombre et vide sans croiser âme qui vive. Je n'étais pas très rassurée, je me serais crue dans ces films d'horreur où le protagoniste tombait nez à nez avec un monstre au détour d'une ruelle sombre…

Lorsqu'Hélios bifurqua enfin sur la droite, j'entendis un cri strident qui me glaça le sang et hérissa mes cheveux sur ma tête. Mais, au lieu de reculer et de s'enfuir, Serena se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce cri d'un air enthousiaste et son frère la suivit en soupirant.

Tremblante, je passai la tête au coin de la rue et je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Sur une grande place, des dizaines de personnes étaient réunies et formaient un large cercle autour de monstres gigantesques qui s'affrontaient mais pas un seul ne semblait effrayé. Au contraire, ils arboraient tous le même air que Serena et poussaient des cris comme s'ils regardaient un match de foot.

Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi ces personnes ne s'enfuyaient-elles pas ? Il y avait quand même une sorte de Dragon mécanique crachant des nuages de fumée et dont les rouages faisaient un bruit du tonnerre en face d'un guignol en armure armé de cinq épées à la fois…

-Allez Dragon de ferraille, détruis Artorius le chevalier Noble, Gear Shift !

Le dragon gris fonça sur le chevalier qui disparut dans une multitude d'étoiles scintillantes sous mes yeux ébahis tandis qu'un compteur s'afficha dans les airs marquant le chiffre zéro. La foule applaudit l'homme qui semblait contrôler le dragon et ce dernier se dirigea vers son adversaire pour lui serrer la main.

Peu à peu, la foule se dissipa pour ne laisser que les deux combattants ainsi qu'Hélios et les jumeaux et, alors que j'étais encore sous le choc de l'incompréhension, Serena me fit signe de la rejoindre.

-Toru, tu as brisé ce petit cœur de moi, tu aurais pu laisser une chance à moi ! Se lamenta l'homme qui avait apparemment perdu une sorte de combat.

-Désolé Medraut, ça sera une prochaine fois !

Je m'approchai prudemment et lorsqu'ils me virent, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers moi et me sourirent d'un air bienveillant. Le vainqueur était un grand homme portant une veste de cuir rouge, à la coiffure assez spéciale qui devait demander beaucoup de gel. Il devait avoir la trentaine passée mais il semblait encore en pleine forme. L'autre était un guignol blond en armure dorée, comme Hélios mais avec un air encore plus stupide et qui, lui, tout droit sorti du moyen âge.

-Diantre, quelle est cette énergie madame, jamais dans ma mémoire je n'ai ressenti quelque chose de semblable ! S'exclama le perdant.

-Medraut, Toru, je vous présente Asuna, elle est à la recherche d'un ami déclara Hélios avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu as perdu quelqu'un ? Dans ce cas, je suis ton homme ! Continua le dénommé Toru. Je connais cette ville comme ma poche, on va le retrouver en moins de deux et…

-Non, il n'est pas dans cette ville l'interrompis-je immédiatement.

L'homme à la veste en cuir prit un air étonné en entendant cela mais je ne savais pas comment mieux expliquer les choses sans créer la confusion. Ils n'auraient certainement pas compris si j'avais parlé de mon pouvoir me permettant de ressentir la présence de Drago et, dans ce cas précis, ne pas la ressentir car il n'était pas là.

-Toru, la personne qu'Asuna cherche est Drago, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ces derniers jours par hasard ?

-Attends, tu es une amie de Drago ? S'étrangla-t-il. Ça veut dire que tu viens aussi de cet autre monde ?

-Euh…oui…Balbutiai-je, confuse. Mais comment le savez-vous ?

-J'ai simplement rencontré Drago il y a un an dans cette ville et il m'a expliqué qu'il venait d'un autre monde me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mon poing se serra si fort qu'une goutte de sang perla de ma paume lorsque j'entendis cela. Ce que Toru venait de dire confirmait ce que je pensais. Le Drago que je connaissais aurait été incapable de raconter son histoire à un total inconnu, lui qui refusait même de me dire pourquoi il était toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même. Cela prouvait bien qu'il s'était moqué de moi toutes ces années et que par-dessus tout, il s'était enfui dans ce monde pour commencer une toute nouvelle vie !

Cela renforça davantage mon désir de vengeance. Toru s'était certainement fait berner par Drago aussi mais il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et l'avait aidé sans aucun doute, il fallait que je l'arrête avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victimes.

-Mais c'est étrange, Drago ne m'a jamais dit qu'il lui restait des proches, il semblait plus perdu que pressé de retourner dans son monde.

Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas parlé de moi ni de Kagari et encore moins d'Ichigo puisqu'il s'était joué de nous toutes ces années. Cela m'étonnait même qu'il ait mentionné notre monde mais il avait dû se retrouver contraint de le faire pour parvenir à quelque chose.

Devant les airs étonnés de Toru et des autres, je tentai de me calmer. Même si je brûlai d'envie de leur révéler la vérité, il ne fallait pas que je gâche mes seules chances de le retrouver en dévoilant des plans qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas compris.

-Il devait être totalement déboussolé, j'imagine qu'il a d'abord cherché un moyen de s'en sortir dans un monde inconnu et qu'il n'a pas pensé à moi, ce qui est normal leur répondis-je avec un léger rire qui se voulait naturel.

-Je vois. En tout cas, il a de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi dévoués qui sont prêts à aller jusque dans un autre monde pour le revoir !

-Vous ne semblez pas très étonnés par ici de savoir que des gens passent d'une dimension à l'autre en claquant des doigts ironisai-je.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous l'être ? Les monstres passent régulièrement du monde des esprits au nôtre, Medraut en est la preuve même.

Je me tournai vers le chevalier, les yeux ronds et ce dernier se frappa fièrement le torse d'un air satisfait tandis que j'entendis Hélios glousser derrière moi. Tout ça commençait à me donner vraiment mal à la tête, d'autant plus que je n'avais que faire de leurs histoires sachant que je ne comptais pas m'établir ici.

Mais il fallait avouer que ce monde avait quelque chose d'intrigant et de fascinant, quelque chose que le monde d'où je venais n'avait pas, quelque chose qui m'attirait malgré moi.

Le soir arriva et Hélios réserva deux chambres dans un hôtel dénommé « l'impérial ». C'était un grand bâtiment ressemblant à un ancien temple grec entouré d'un grand parc digne des plus grands chefs d'œuvres se trouvant dans mon monde et dans lequel de nombreuses personnes toutes mieux habillées les unes que les autres flânaient avant de diner.

Dans mon monde, un hôtel comme celui-là aurait couté plus d'un an de salaire à mes parents alors qu'ils faisaient partie des scientifiques les mieux payés au monde mais Hélios n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il déboursait. Etait-il riche à ce point ou était-ce la vie qui était si peu chère ici ?...

Lorsque je découvris la chambre que je devais partager avec Serena, j'en restai bouche bée. En réalité, il s'agissait plus d'un immense appartement qu'une chambre d'hôtel. Tout semblait avoir été placé là de façon à recréer un château de la renaissance française, avec ses bergères, ses tapis de velours, ses tables recouvertes de dorures et la grande cheminée de marbre blanc.

Tout ce luxe me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas lorsque mes parents m'emmenaient dans des grandes réunions dans mon monde, mais ici, j'avais l'impression que le moindre de mes gestes aurait pu briser cette beauté de porcelaine.

-Alors Asuna, tu n'entres pas ? Me demanda Serena en me poussant à l'intérieur avec une grande tape dans le dos.

Lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, la jeune fille m'interrompit aussitôt en ajoutant :

-Avant que tu ne râles, c'est la chambre la moins chère de l'hôtel, la fortune d'Hélios n'est pas infinie non plus. Et si tu te demandes pourquoi nous sommes ici, c'est une longue histoire mais nous sommes des habitués !

Je n'avais rien à redire là-dessus, elle venait littéralement de couper court à tout ce que j'avais à déclarer.

Nous nous installâmes donc dans cet appartement et la première chose que je fis fut de me faire couler un bain chaud dans la piscine faisant office de baignoire et j'en profitai pour faire le point.

Cela faisait moins d'une demie journée que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde et pourtant, tout me semblait naturel. Je n'étais pas déboussolée comme je le pensais et même ces histoires de monstres ne me faisaient rien, sûrement parce que je savais que je ne faisais qu'un saut avant de repartir et que toutes mes pensées étaient occupées par mon désir de vengeance.

D'après Hélios, Drago devait se trouver en France qui, apparemment, occupait la même partie du globe que dans mon monde. Plus généralement, les continents et les pays occupaient les mêmes places que chez moi, à croire que la seule différence entre nos deux mondes était la présence de ces monstres occupant chaque coin de rue.

Le reste de la soirée fut assez banal à part que je fus une nouvelle fois consternée par Hélios qui mangeait comme quatre au buffet à volonté alors que les jumeaux ne prenaient quasiment rien et, vers onze heures, nous remontâmes tous dans nos chambres.

Là, Serena commença à me parler un peu de ce monde, des légendes qui l'entouraient, de sa connexion avec le fameux monde des esprits dont Toru avait parlé un peu plus tôt et surtout, elle m'expliquer les règles du jeu régissant tout : le duel de monstres.

Il y avait énormément à assimiler et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'y mettre mais devant l'insistance de la jeune fille, je fus obligée de m'y intéresser afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons sur les réelles raisons de ma présence.

Finalement, après avoir passé deux heures à m'expliquer qu'un piège pouvait s'activer durant le tour de chaque joueur, nous décidâmes d'en rester là et nous allâmes nous coucher…

Du moins, Serena alla se coucher car je fus réveillée presque aussitôt par des ronflements qui m'empêchèrent de me rendormir et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je décidai de prendre l'air sur le balcon.

La ville était paisible la nuit. Au loin, une grande tour semblait veiller sur ses habitants, comme un phare illuminant la nuit et guidant les navigateurs. De nombreuses autres lumières étaient allumées un peu partout, me laissant distinguer de hauts buildings et des immeubles plus modestes. Il y avait également un grand pont reliant la ville avec un endroit totalement dénué d'éclairage et plongé dans l'ombre.

En voyant cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer une fois de plus ce monde au mien. J'avais souvent vu des paysages similaires lorsque je partais en vacances à Tokyo avec mes parents. Il n'y avait rien qui m'indiquait vraiment que ce monde n'était pas le mien puisque même la langue était la même. J'avais presque envie de rester ici et de ne pas remettre les pieds chez moi si je n'avais pas fait cette promesse à Kagari et Ichigo de revenir rapidement.

Le ciel s'était dégagé également et me laissait admirer une mer d'étoiles toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres, et juste au-dessus de moi, une lune d'un blanc immaculé. Quelles étaient les limites de cet univers ? Mon monde se trouvait-il au-delà des étoiles les plus lointaines que je pouvais discerner, ou se trouvait-il hors des frontières spatiales de ce monde ?

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, le souvenir de cette nuit passée tous ensembles à contempler les étoiles sur le toit de l'école me revint en mémoire. Même si tout n'était que mensonges, j'aurais préféré ne jamais le découvrir. Nous étions heureux tous les quatre dans ce club, innocents et simplement heureux de pouvoir réaliser nos rêves, heureux d'avoir pu remettre en état cette salle qui semblait condamnée, heureux d'être tous les quatre, alors pourquoi les choses avaient-elles du tourner de la sorte ?

Soudain, une fenêtre s'ouvrit à côté de moi et Satoshi sortit de sa chambre, arborant toujours cet air froid, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire un mot, et sans me lancer un regard, le jeune garçon déclara de sa voix dénuée d'émotion :

-Serena t'a réveillée avec ses ronflements toi aussi ?

-Euh…O…Oui bégayai-je, surprise qu'il ait vu juste.

-Elle n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps continua-t-il avec un très léger sourire, mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal…

Seul le sifflement du vent répondit à Satoshi, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'adressait à moi mais qu'il se parlait à lui-même.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence pesant, le frère de Serena tourna finalement la tête vers moi et ce qu'il me dit me glaça le sang, autant par le manque d'émotion dans sa voix que par le jugement qu'il émettait sur moi.

-Asuna, par quoi es-tu motivée ?

-Co…Comment ça ? Répétai-je, déconcertée.

-Drago, pour quelle raison essaies-tu de le retrouver ? Est-ce par amour…ou bien par vengeance ?

Pendant une seconde, je retins ma respiration mais je me gardai de faire tout mouvement. Je ne comprenais pas, rien de ce que j'avais dit ni fait n'aurait pu me trahir…Mais, lorsque je reportai mon attention sur Satoshi, son regard me sembla soudainement plus interrogateur qu'affirmatif.

-Une vengeance ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, je m'inquiète simplement pour Drago, voilà tout et…

-Je connais ce ton, c'est celui qu'ont les personnes dévorées par la vengeance m'interrompit-il.

Je grimaçai intérieurement mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'échouer maintenant, pas si proche de Drago ! Cependant, avant que je n'aie pu rétorquer quelque chose, Satoshi reprit la parole en détournant le regard vers l'horizon.

-Serena avait le même ton en parlant de satellite il y a encore peu.

-Satellite ? Répétai-je, voyant l'occasion de détourner la conversation.

Pour toute réponse, il me montra le point sombre au milieu des éclairages illuminant la nuit.

-C'est là-bas que nous avons grandi, Serena et moi, dans la rue, livrés à nous-mêmes, au froid, à la délinquance, au milieu de la violence, de la haine et du mensonge, et c'est pourquoi, je sais détecter quand quelqu'un est motivé par la vengeance, car j'ai moi-même failli sombrer.

-Et…qu'est-ce qui t'a fait renoncer finalement ? L'interrogeai-je, vraiment intriguée à présent.

-J'ai changé ma vision du monde se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Tu as…changé ta vision du monde ?

-Le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc, il existe de nombreuses autres nuances de gris comme le répétait souvent la meneuse de Satellite il y a bien longtemps et il en va de même pour les hommes. Personne n'est fondamentalement bon ou mauvais. Mais, tant que j'étais prisonnier de ma haine, je n'ai rien pu voir et je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, rejetant mon monde et laissant Serena seule alors que j'avais juré de la protéger.

-Ce n'est pas parce que personne n'est fondamentalement mauvais que tu peux pour autant leur pardonner ! Quelles que soient les motivations, certaines choses restent impardonnables ! Il y a toujours des choses qui passent avant tout le reste ! M'exclamai-je en m'emportant soudain malgré moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit reprit Satoshi de sa voix monocorde. Mais, j'imagine que tu ne peux pas me comprendre tant que tu n'auras pas réussi à sortir toi-même de ces ténèbres que sont la vengeance et la haine.

-Attends, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me venger de quoique ce soit ! Rétorquai-je. Et puis, parfois il n'y a rien à changer, les faits sont ce qu'ils sont, toutes les médailles n'ont pas deux faces !

Satoshi ne répondit rien et se contenta de tourner les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre, me laissant bouillonnante de colère sur le balcon, autant parce que je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre que parce qu'il avait découvert mon secret.

Juste avant de fermer la fenêtre, ce dernier tourna la tête dans ma direction et me lança :

-Asuna, je ne t'empêcherai pas de te venger tout comme Hélios n'est pas intervenu avec Serena, mais pose toi cette question : quel est le plus important pour toi ? La protection de ceux qui te sont chers, ou la satisfaction de tes propres désirs ?

Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, il ferma la fenêtre, puis les rideaux et je me retrouvai seule dans le froid, avec mes pensées noires pour seules compagnes.

C'était ridicule. Ce que Satoshi disait n'avait aucun sens puisque les deux étaient liés ! Si je me débarrassais définitivement de Drago, Kagari et Ichigo n'aurait plus eu à s'inquiéter d'être à nouveau manipulés par lui, de même que toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait dû rencontrer depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. En éliminant Drago, je protégeai tout le monde, il n'y avait rien de plus à rajouter.

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner mon regard à nouveau vers ce point sombre dans la nuit portant le nom de Satellite. Satoshi avait raison sur un point : quelque chose m'échappait. Comment quelqu'un ayant grandi dans un taudis, seul et livré à lui-même aurait-il pu s'en sortir sans vouer une haine incommensurable à tous ceux ayant gâché sa vie ? A sa place, si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, j'aurais rasé tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des ruines et je n'étais sûrement pas la seule à penser de la sorte. J'étais persuadée que Serena avait dû ressentir cela d'après les dires de son frère. Alors, comment s'en étaient-ils sortis tous les deux ? Quelle autre raison de vivre avaient-ils trouvé pour renoncer à leur haine ?

Voyant que je n'arrivais à aucune conclusion, je décidai de retourner me coucher, espérant que la nuit me permettrait de trouver les réponses.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, je n'étais toujours pas plus avancée. Cependant, Satoshi n'afficha rien de notre conversation de la veille lors du petit déjeuner et Hélios ne semblait pas plus méfiant qu'auparavant, mangeant toujours comme quatre, ce qui me laissait croire qu'il n'était toujours pas au courant de mes projets.

-Asuna, si tu es d'accord, Serena et Satoshi aimeraient faire un saut chez des amis avant de gagner la France, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? Me demanda Hélios, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Faites comme vous voulez répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers Satoshi.

Mais le jeune garçon buvait son chocolat chaud sans afficher la moindre émotion ni même prêter la moindre attention à ce que je disais. J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'il attendait le premier faux pas pour me faire une autre leçon de morale…

Nous nous rendîmes donc chez les fameux amis des jumeaux, qui n'étaient autres que Toru que j'avais vu la veille, sa femme, Misaki, leur petit garçon Daisuke et une petite fille portant le nom d'Hakaze qui se jeta dans les bras de Satoshi dès qu'elle le vit.

-Satoshi, Serena, ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix remplie d'innocence et de pureté.

-Je sais bien, désolée s'excusa la brune. Mais nous t'avons ramené quelques cadeaux pour nous faire pardonner.

La jeune fille sortit un sac que je reconnus immédiatement puisqu'il venait d'un magasin se trouvant près de chez moi et les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit un tee-shirt assez banal et que tout le monde avait dans ma ville. Et même pour ce monde, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à en juger par les vêtements que portaient les jumeaux ou même Toru mais pour Hakaze, c'était comme si on lui avait offert un trésor.

-Je sais que Toru et Misaki t'ont offert de nouveaux vêtements mais c'est un objet très rare, prends-en bien soin.

La petite acquiesça et fila dans sa chambre pour l'essayer. Lorsque je croisai le regard de Satoshi, un déclic se fit dans ma tête. Etait-ce de cela qu'il essayait de me parler sur le balcon ? Avait-il rencontré cette petite dans cette poubelle où il avait grandi et était-ce elle qui lui avait permis de changer ?

Si oui, alors son raisonnement à mon sujet était totalement erroné. Je comprenais ce qu'il essayait de me dire : il pensait que tout le monde était mauvais et corrompu jusqu'au jour où il a rencontré cette fille pure et innocente et qu'il s'était juré de la protéger, mais dans mon cas, il n'y avait que Drago et rien d'autre et Il m'était impossible de rencontrer un autre Drago.

Alors que les jumeaux étaient en grande discussion avec les parents adoptifs d'Hakaze, Hélios me fit signe de le suivre et m'entraina à l'extérieur de la maison.

-Bien Asuna, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici donc je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner mais si tu es pressée, je peux t'envoyer en France dès maintenant.

-Allez-y, je saurai me débrouiller seule répondis-je immédiatement. Cela fait plusieurs années que je vis seule, ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans un autre monde que je ne pourrais plus.

Hélios prit un air étonné, pencha la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras sur son torse avant de reprendre.

-Au fait, je te repose la question mais es-tu certaine de ne pas vouloir sauver le monde ?

-Encore ces histoires ? Je vous ai déjà répondu que je ne comptais pas ramener Drago à votre petit copain ! Je veux simplement m'assurer qu'il va bien, et l'aider dans le cas contraire, rien de plus !

-Crois-en mon expérience, parfois il vaut mieux ne pas intervenir dans les conflits même si on a l'impression que notre présence pourrait tout régler.

-Vous en avez de bonnes vous, on ne peut pas toujours savoir à l'avance ce qui va arriver. Avec des raisonnements comme le vôtre, des dictateurs seraient encore au pouvoir par peur des conséquences qu'aurait leur chute ironisai-je.

-Je ne te contredirai pas ma chère, ça serait stupide de ma part de défendre mon point de vue, mais je sais que, même si j'ai pu reconstruire le royaume d'Héliopolis lorsque je suis arrivé, je l'ai également condamné à disparaitre.

Hélios, qui ce jour-là portait un costume des plus classiques, contrastant avec son armure de la veille, mit ses mains dans les poches et leva le regard au ciel d'un air nostalgique.

-Celestia voyait en moi ce sauveur, cet homme pouvant bâtir un empire à partir de ruines, celui n'ayant peur de rien et j'ai fini par le croire moi-même…Lança-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

Même si je n'avais que faire de ses histoires, je fus néanmoins impressionnée. Qui aurait cru que ce type farfelu et aux airs nonchalants ait pu accomplir d'aussi grandes choses ?

Hélios, Satoshi, Serena, tous avaient eu des vies bien remplies, que ce fût bâtir un royaume, sortir de la misère et commencer une nouvelle vie ou tout simplement prendre soin de quelqu'un qui en avait besoin. Et moi alors, qu'avais-je fait de ma vie à part courir après une chimère ? Même encore maintenant, je continuai à la poursuivre alors que j'aurais simplement pu l'oublier et enfin vivre pour moi-même, vivre pour accomplir quelque chose de ma vie…

Non, je devais me sortir ces pensées de la tête. Si je faisais tous ces efforts, c'était justement pour faire une croix sur toutes ces années gâchées et repartir de zéro ! C'était le seul moyen, et ni Hélios avec ses mises en gardes, ni Satoshi avec ses leçons de morale ne pouvaient me faire changer d'avis.

Tout comme il l'avait fait chez moi, Hélios claqua des doigts et un portail s'ouvrit devant moi, me laissant entrevoir une ruelle sombre.

-Bien, nous nous séparons ici Asuna, je te souhaite de retrouver Drago et si par la même occasion, tu pouvais me prévenir à ce moment, préviens-moi me dit Hélios avec une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, merci de m'avoir amenée ici lui répondis-je en m'inclinant poliment.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à franchir le portail, les jumeaux sortirent de la maison, accompagnés de la petite fille et Serena fit de grands gestes en me souriant, sourire que je lui rendis. Malgré moi, même si cela ne faisait qu'un jour que nous nous connaissions, j'éprouvais de la sympathie pour la jeune fille. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, j'étais persuadée que nous aurions été de bonnes amies, et peut-être même que j'aurais pu lui présenter Kagari et Ichigo…

Je ris de ma propre naïveté. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, nous ne nous serions même pas rencontrées…

Je passai mon regard sur Satoshi mais ce dernier était toujours aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, il m'était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Par réflexe, je lui fis un signe de la main et contre toute attente, il décroisa un peu les bras et leva mollement la main pour me saluer à son tour, sous le regard exorbité de sa sœur.

Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, je tournai le dos aux jumeaux et à Hélios pour franchir à nouveau le portail qui cette fois-ci, allait m'amener directement auprès de Drago. Mon cœur s'accéléra à la pensée que nous allions bientôt nous retrouver et mon poing se serra.

-A nous deux Drago, il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation tous les deux murmurai-je en m'engouffrant à l'intérieur du cercle de lumière.


	14. Asuna: L'amour Retrouvé

_**Hoshino Asuna : L'amour retrouvé**_

Lorsque je passai de l'autre côté du portail, mon premier réflexe fut de me retourner mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu, ne laissant aucune trace d'Hélios ni des jumeaux et je me sentis soudain un peu perdue.

La ruelle dans laquelle je me trouvais était assez semblable à celle où j'avais atterri avec Hélios la veille, même si elle semblait beaucoup plus entretenue et habitée. L'architecture y était assez différente également puisque les immeubles ici étaient faits de pierre et non de tôle ou de verre. La plupart des façades étaient légèrement sculptées et à chaque étage, de petits balcons fleurit égayaient l'endroit mal éclairé par le soleil qui ne parvenait pas à percer.

Au coin de la rue, il y avait une inscription en français que je réussis néanmoins à déchiffrer alors que je n'en avais jamais fait de ma vie. Etait-ce une technologie propre à ce monde qui permettait de rendre les langues universelles ? Cela m'aurait bien aidé dans ma recherche.

Mais, même si j'avais le nom de la rue dans laquelle je me trouvais, je n'étais pas plus avancée pour le reste. Je n'avais ni endroit où dormir le soir, ni piste pour commencer à chercher Drago. De plus, même si je devais m'être rapprochée de lui, je ne ressentais toujours pas sa présence. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Voyant que je n'arriverais à rien en restant dans cette ruelle, je me commençai à déambuler dans les rues adjacentes, découvrant par la même occasion l'architecture française qui était décidément bien différente de tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'ici, si bien je fus un peu déboussolée dans un premier temps, presque effrayée de me retrouver en territoire bien plus inconnu que je ne le pensais.

Je finis par arriver dans une grande avenue où j'avais enfin une vue d'ensemble sur la ville dans laquelle j'avais atterri, ville qui n'était autre que la capitale française : Paris qui, comme dans mon monde, se démarquait grâce la grande tour de métal surplombant la ville du haut de ses trois-cents mètres.

Drago se trouvait-il vraiment ici ? Et si oui, que fabriquait-il ici ? Il n'avait strictement aucune raison de venir à Paris, surtout s'il était passé par Domino City avant et par ce palais de glace. Définitivement, il me manquait une pièce du puzzle pour tout comprendre.

Je regrettai soudain de ne pas avoir demandé plus d'informations à Hélios et d'être partie aussi vite sans même avoir un plan mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je devais me débrouiller seule désormais.

Tout à coup, je ressentis une étrange sensation dans mon œil. Ce n'était pas dû à la présence de Drago puisqu'il n'y avait aucune douleur, mais à celle d'une autre personne qui devait être toute proche. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Peut-être que ce monde altérait mon don ou peut-être étais-je en train de devenir folle mais, persuadée que cette présence était liée d'une façon à une autre à Drago, je me mis à regarder frénétiquement de tous les côtés.

C'était stupide. Les rues étaient bondées de monde et je ne savais même pas qui je cherchais exactement mais je ne pouvais pas laisser s'échapper une telle piste.

Je le sentais, cette personne se rapprochait de moi, mais il m'était impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était frustrant, vraiment…

Mais alors j'étais sur le point d'abandonner, une mèche de cheveux blonds passa à côté de moi et attira mon attention. En me retournant, je vis une jeune fille et la sensation dans mon œil s'intensifia jusqu'à approcher la douleur liée à Drago. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Cette fille était la personne que je cherchais.

Discrètement, je me mis à la suivre, espérant trouver des informations. Intérieurement, je me trouvais ridicule. Je devais être folle à lier ou totalement désespérée pour faire ce genre de choses alors qu'il me suffisait de lui demander directement si oui ou non elle avait un lien avec Drago, mais quelque chose me bloquait.

Cette fille ne me semblait pas méchante ni même antipathique mais je ne savais pas comment elle aurait réagi si je lui avais dit la vérité concernant mon ami d'enfance et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de perdre ma seule piste me conduisant à Drago.

Je marchai derrière elle pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes à travers les rues de Paris, n'admirant que peu les bâtiments et les rues pour me concentrer uniquement sur ma cible.

J'eus tout le temps de l'étudier en détail pendant notre trajet : c'était une fille blonde, faisant approximativement la même taille que moi. Elle portait un uniforme bleu ciel, certainement celui de son école, ressemblant aux uniformes que nous avions nous aussi, ainsi pantalon beige assez serré. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête en s'arrêtant devant un magasin, je pus également distinguer deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage enfantin ainsi que de magnifiques yeux bleu turquoise. Le sourire qu'elle affichait en regardant la boutique de chocolats possédait également une certaine pureté, le même que le mien lorsque je passais du bon temps avec Kagari, Ichigo et Drago…

Finalement, la jeune fille entra dans une grande maison, un hôtel particulier, et ma route s'arrêta là puisque je ne pouvais tout de même pas la suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur de chez elle. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais ni même d'où je venais. Cependant, quelque chose me disait qu'en gardant un œil sur cette fille, elle me mènerait tout droit à Drago d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cela ne me plaisait pas plus que ça de me transformer en stalkeuse, mais c'était nécessaire si je voulais arriver à mes fins au plus vite au lieu de tourner en rond indéfiniment.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à repartir, je remarquai que je n'étais pas seule à regarder fixement le portail que la jeune fille venait de passer. A côté de moi, un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que moi et portant le même uniforme que la jeune fille, fronçait les sourcils tout en fixant l'hôtel particulier et en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Soudain, il tourna la tête vers moi et j'eus de frissons en croisant son regard. Ce dernier était rempli de haine et la folie se lisait dans ses yeux. Rien que le fait de me tenir près de lui me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Toi…tu es comme moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme toi ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Oui, je sens un profond sentiment de vengeance émaner de toi, est-ce que par hasard ta vie n'aurait pas été détruite par quelqu'un que tu croyais être ton ami ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. Qui était ce garçon pour pouvoir affirmer quelque chose avec une telle justesse ? De plus, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais dit de lui...

-Cela ne te regarde pas rétorquai-je, préférant ne pas me mêler à quelqu'un d'aussi louche.

-Bientôt, tu me le paieras Angéla, tu vas voir ce que c'est que l'humiliation, tu vas comprendre ce qu'il en coute de se moquer de moi, grâce à dystopie…Marmonna-t-il, m'ignorant royalement.

Il était fou à lier, il n'y avait certainement aucun moyen de discuter avec lui ni même de lui prélever des informations sur cette fille. N'ayant donc rien de plus à faire avec ce type, je tournai les talons, bien décidée à me trouver un endroit pour dormir dans le quartier pour pouvoir garder un œil sur cette fille.

Je réussis à trouver un hôtel pas trop cher dans la rue voisine et je décidai de prendre une chambre pour une durée indéterminée. Etrangement, ma carte de crédit semblait fonctionner lorsque je passais au distributeur, convertissant directement mes yens habituels en euros. Plus étrange encore, je n'arrivais pas à atteindre de plafond pour mes retraits alors que dans mon monde, mon compte était vide dès que j'achetais une nouvelle robe, comme si le distributeur reconnaissait ma carte sans pour autant reconnaitre le compte. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre non plus…

Un mois passa ainsi, mois pendant lequel j'en profitai pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce monde, les règles du jeu le régissant. Il y avait beaucoup de choses différant du mien mais de nombreuses coutumes, langues et même monnaies étaient les mêmes, si bien que je n'aurais même pas été étonnée de retrouver ma ville sur une carte de ce monde.

Je notai également sur un carnet les habitudes de la jeune fille ayant un lien avec Drago : ses heures de départ le matin, de retour le soir qui étaient pour le moins aléatoire, mais je notai aussi l'itinéraire pour se rendre à son école, chez ses amies et surtout, je notai ses déplacements étranges qu'elle faisait souvent hors de Paris pour se rendre dans un grand château en banlieue.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus je désespérais de trouver des informations sur Drago. Elle n'en parlait jamais avec ses amies et mon œil ne ressentait toujours pas sa présence même après un mois. Est-ce que je faisais fausse route depuis le début ? Avais-je perdu mon temps finalement ? N'aurais-je pas mieux fait de rentrer et oublier toute cette histoire ?

Je m'apprêtai déjà à ressortir les papiers du père de Drago lorsque je sentis quelque chose dans mon œil. C'était très faible, quasi inexistant, mais je la sentais, la présence de Drago.

D'un bond, je me levai de ma chaise et, prenant un couteau acheté spécialement pour cette occasion ainsi que les cartes qui pouvaient s'avérer tout aussi dangereuses que de vraies armes d'après mes lectures, je me précipitai à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Puis, sans même savoir pourquoi, suivant simplement mon instinct, je pris la direction du château ou se rendait régulièrement la jeune fille.

Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de revoir Drago. J'étais vraiment impatiente de le revoir, impatiente d'entendre ses explications, impatiente de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi, impatiente d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes…

Le taxi que j'avais pris s'arrêta soudain au beau milieu de l'autoroute, coincé par des embouteillages qui n'en finissaient plus à cause d'une grande colonne de fumée s'élevant au loin. Mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et, voyant que j'étais presque arrivée, je descendis là et je me mis à courir jusqu'à arriver à destination. Cependant, lorsque je m'engageai sur la route de campagne menant au château, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ce que je vis.

Devant moi se tenaient la jeune fille et ses amies tandis qu'en face, quatre personnes portant des capes multicolores leur faisaient face, accompagnées de monstres hideux et entourées d'étranges halo d'énergie.

Dans un coin, je reconnus également les jumeaux, Satoshi et Serena, ce qui me conforta sur une chose au moins : je n'avais pas fait fausse piste en suivant cette fille. Mais je me mis à pester intérieurement contre Hélios qui aurait pu m'envoyer directement chez cette fille au lieu de me laisser me débrouiller seule…

La femme portant une cape marron envoya soudain un rayon d'énergie en direction de Satoshi et j'écarquillai les yeux en reculant, effrayée. Que se passait-il ici ? Personne ne m'avait prévenue que les gens de ce monde possédaient des supers pouvoirs comme dans les manga…

Mon étonnement s'accrut encore lorsque, dissipant la fumée d'un geste ample, Satoshi réapparut sans une seule égratignure, sous les yeux exorbités de tous ceux qui observaient la scène, moi la première.

-Faible…Si faible…Lança Satoshi, les yeux rougeoyants qui me glacèrent le sang.

Le seul se mit à trembler lorsque la femme s'énerva et une grande ombre s'éleva au-dessus d'elle, une ombre effrayante, en forme de Dragon, possédant deux yeux luisant dans l'obscurité soudaine.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ? J'aurais vraiment mieux fait d'oublier Drago et de rester sagement dans mon monde au lieu de risquer ma vie en côtoyant de véritables monstres…Non vraiment, tout cela ne valait pas la peine. Drago pouvait bien rester où il était, dans un monde comme celui-ci, ses chances de survies étaient aussi faibles que les miennes. Si je ne m'occupais pas de son cas, quelqu'un d'autre comme la femme à la cape le ferait…

Au moment où j'allais m'enfuir loin de tous ces événements, une voix puissante retentit dans le ciel, une voix que je reconnus immédiatement, une voix qui me fit perdre la raison en me poussant à rester pour être sûre que je n'étais pas devenue folle.

-Dragon Eclipse Parfait !

Un éclair jaillit des nuages et tomba juste devant l'attaque de la femme, la stoppant net. Dans la lumière, un grand dragon violet aux ailes de lumière se tenait là, ainsi qu'une jeune garçon, blond comme le soleil, portant un simple jean et un tee-shirt rouge. Le dragon levait sa main devant lui comme pour absorber l'attaque, reproduisant le geste du garçon le chevauchant.

-Qui…Commença l'ennemie avant de se raidir.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la jeune fille blonde que je suivais depuis un mois et lui lança un large sourire.

-Désolé pour le retard, Angéla.

Au même moment, mon poing se serra, mes sourcils se froncèrent, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ma figure et je sortis de ma poche le couteau ainsi que les cartes de duel. Toutes mes envies de fuite disparurent d'un seul coup en voyant ce sourire hypocrite qu'il arborait sur sa figure, sourire qu'il ne m'avait jamais adressé à moi, son amie d'enfance, sourire que je m'étais efforcé de faire revenir, sourire cachant sa véritable nature.

-Te voilà enfin, Drago…

Malgré son apparition soudaine, je restai dans ma cachette, curieuse de voir le dénouement de ce combat, tiraillée entre le désir de voir Drago se faire écraser et le désir de lui régler moi-même son compte. Mais ma raison me poussa à ne pas intervenir, sachant pertinemment que je n'avais aucune chance face à de tels pouvoirs. Je ne pouvais que regarder et attendre mon heure.

Cependant, alors que Drago s'adressait à son Dragon mauve, mon œil me fit souffrir tout à coup et ma tête commença à tourner, si bien que je tombais à genoux sur le sol, incapable de rester debout.

Ma respiration devint de plus en plus difficile, mes poumons me brûlaient, tous mes membres me faisaient souffrir le martyr, comme si j'étais plongée dans un bain de feu.

Ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur, je finis par fermer les yeux, attendant simplement que cela cesse.

-Eguls, occupe-toi de lui !

Une voix résonna dans ma tête et un cri strident se fit entendre juste à côté de moi. Je rouvris les yeux, paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un m'ait vue et m'ait prise pour cible mais, ce que je découvris était encore pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Je me trouvais au haut dans le ciel, faisant face à un gros oiseau vert hideux…non, ce n'était pas moi…je voyais à travers les yeux d'un autre…et plus exactement, à travers les yeux du Dragon mauve de Drago qui cracha une rafale de flammes sur l'oiseau qui se désintégra aussitôt.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait…lorsque soudain, un souvenir, très ancien et très vague me revint en mémoire : le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là, le souvenir de comment j'avais pu échapper à mes blessures, le souvenir du visage mon sauveur.

Ma vision se brouilla et je retrouvai aussitôt mon corps, haletante et encore tremblante à la vue de ces images dans mon esprit.

Timidement, je levai la tête pour apercevoir les ennemis de Drago disparaitre dans un tourbillon d'eau, ne laissant rien de leur passage tandis qu'un majordome accourut vers mon ami et la jeune fille, l'air affolé.

Cependant, même si la situation me paraissait propice pour accomplir ce pour quoi j'étais là, une nouvelle idée me tiraillait l'esprit. Ce n'était pas un miracle qui m'avait sauvée ce jour-là, c'était un dragon, le même que celui que j'avais vu le jour de la mort de la famille de mon ami d'enfance, un Dragon dont je n'avais que le nom : Ladd, le dragon violet qui accompagnait celui que je détestais en ce moment même.

Je tournai à nouveau mon regard pour voir Drago se prendre un coup de genou dans le ventre de la part de la blonde en pleurs.

Tout était si confus dans ma tête. Pourquoi aurait-il utilisé son monstre pour me sauver alors qu'il aurait pu me laisser là et prétendre qu'il n'était pas présent s'il se fichait de moi comme je le pensais ? Cela voulait-il dire que je me trompais depuis le début finalement ? Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il vécu une toute nouvelle vie dans ce monde en nous oubliant, nous, ses plus proches amis, si tel était le cas ?

Plus je réfléchissais à ce paradoxe et plus la solution me paraissait lointaine. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net : demander directement à ce Ladd ce qu'il en était. Lui seul pouvait me dévoiler la vérité puisqu'il était à l'origine de ma guérison, à l'origine de mes pouvoirs, à l'origine de mes tourments. C'était lui qui avait mis une partie de sa nature d'esprit de duel en moi ce soir-là, me reléguant son rôle de protecteur de Drago, changeant ma vie à jamais…

Néanmoins, si j'avais bel et bien raison et qu'il me mentait depuis le début, je n'avais aucune chance face à lui dans l'état actuel des choses et tenter de me venger avec un simple couteau alors qu'il possédait un Dragon à ses côtés était du suicide, ni plus ni moins. Si je voulais accomplir ma vengeance, il allait falloir que j'utilise les mêmes armes que lui…

Je retournai donc à mon hôtel, laissant Drago là pour le moment, mais plus déterminée que jamais à apprendre la vérité, et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Je n'abandonnai pas pour autant mes activités consistant à surveiller la jeune fille blonde, ce qui me permit de remarquer rapidement que Drago avait intégré la même école qu'elle, ce qui allait faciliter grandement mes observations.

Mais de mon côté, je me plongeai activement dans l'étude du duel de monstre, passant énormément de temps à la bibliothèque du quartier afin d'en apprendre toujours davantage.

Puis un jour, alors que je lisais comme d'habitude un livre d'histoire inintéressant, je finis par découvrir une chose qui attira mon attention. En effet, il était mention d'un monde appelé « monde des esprits » dans lequel les esprits des monstres de duel vivaient et ce livre mentionnait également de nombreuses légendes tournant autour de ce monde telle que la légende des démons originels, ou encore celle de la guerre des vers ayant marqué un tournant radical dans l'histoire du monde des esprits.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me pris à me passionner pour ces histoires regorgeant de mystères, oubliant presque la raison première de ma venue ici. Je sillonnai les bibliothèques de la ville, à la recherche de toujours plus d'informations. La légende de Zorc l'obscur, des esprits de la terre immortels, des tribus légendaires, des prophéties à en pleuvoir annonçant la fin du monde, je m'étais fait une véritable encyclopédie regroupant toutes ces informations.

Parmi elles, il y avait l'évocation d'un peuple légendaire, perdu dans les contrées reculées du monde des esprits, les esprits de la prophétie, capable de prédire l'avenir et au service d'un certain Armageddon, une créature capable de manipuler le destin. Rien qu'à y penser, j'en frissonnai…mais ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu. C'était également le nom de la créature ayant rendu visite au père de Drago la veille de la tragédie.

Je sortis le paquet de cartes que m'avait remis Fujii Makoto. Il n'y avait aucun doute, les monstres que je possédais et ceux qui étaient évoqués dans ce livre ne formaient qu'un. Je me mis alors à réfléchir sur moi-même. Etait-ce un hasard si j'avais reçu ces cartes après avoir croisé la route d'Armageddon ? Il y avait peu de chance, mais il m'était impossible de comprendre mon rôle avec si peu d'informations. Je ne savais même pas si Drago m'avait réellement menti ou non…

Faisant néanmoins abstraction de ce détail pour le moment, je me remis à m'entrainer avec mon deck avant de remarquer que les pouvoirs des monstres commençaient à déteindre sur moi. C'était encore quelque chose qui se trouvait au-delà de ma compréhension mais je m'en accommodai plutôt bien, voyant là le moyen de lutter à armes égales contre Drago.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, et j'entendis parler d'un grand tournoi se déroulant en ville, une coupe junior apparemment. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de perdre mon temps là-bas mais quelque chose me disait que Drago allait s'y trouver également et j'avais besoin de savoir si j'étais de taille contre lui après mes entrainements.

Je pris donc une place en tant que spectatrice. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait eu autant de monde mais le stade de France était rempli. Les duels de monstres étaient décidemment vraiment populaires dans ce monde, autant que le foot l'était chez moi…

Je vis de nombreux duels plutôt intéressants, notamment une équipe du nord possédant deux équipes pour elle seule. La plupart des duellistes n'auraient même pas passé mon Jowgen mais je sentais que cette équipe-là, et notamment la fille brune jouant une carte du nom de Trishula, aurait pu me tenir tête. Mais je concentrai mon attention sur Drago qui, contrairement à ce que j'attendais, ne jouait pas à son plein potentiel, ce qui eut pour effet de me frustrer.

Cependant, alors qu'il était en finale et que son équipe allait remporter la victoire, une grande ombre apparut au-dessus de nos têtes et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Dans le ciel, juste au-dessus du stade, planait une immense forteresse grise et menaçante. Mais cette forteresse ne m'était pas inconnue, je l'avais vue dans un livre mentionnant la légende des démons originelles et, si le livre disait vrai, j'étais dans un sacré pétrin…

A la vue de cette abomination, tous les autres spectateurs se mirent à paniquer et tentèrent de fuir le stade, m'entrainant avec eux dans leur course et je fus obligée de suivre le mouvement si je ne voulais pas me faire écraser par la foule…

En un rien de temps, je fus à l'extérieur, mais pas au bout de mes peines. En effet, même si la plupart des spectateurs s'étaient déjà échappés, je n'arrivai pas à détacher les yeux de cette forteresse volante, tout en repensant à la légende…

Mais, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, un grand cri me fit revenir à moi et j'eus tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque d'un monstre gluant. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais cernée par des dizaines d'hommes portant des capes et accompagnés de monstres tous plus hideux les uns que les autres.

Malgré la situation désespérée, je souris en sortant mes propres cartes. C'était l'occasion rêvée de tester mes talents d'assassin en combat réel.

-Dix contre une ? Vous n'êtes pas très galants messieurs lançai-je d'un air innocent.

Les hommes m'ignorèrent et lancèrent leurs monstres à l'attaque. Je soupirai et pour toute réponse, j'activai le livre de magie de la puissance, ce qui me permit de réduire en cendre le premier monstre d'une main tout en lançant un deuxième sort à l'aide du livre de magie du destin de l'autre, en détruisant un second.

Devant ma contrattaque, les hommes hésitèrent une seconde, seconde qui leur fut fatale car j'en profitai pour appeler à mes côtés ma carte maitresse : le monde de la prophétie qui détruisit d'une seule incantation les huit autres monstres restant.

J'étais un peu déçue à vrai dire. Moi qui pensais avoir un peu de résistance en affrontant dix monstres d'un coup, ils n'avaient pas été plus durs à éliminer que les sacs de farine contre lesquels je m'exerçais…

Mes adversaires vaincus, je tournai mon regard sur les autres combattants présents. La plupart des spectateurs avaient fui mais il en restait encore quelques-uns qui, comme moi, affrontaient les hommes avec leurs propres monstres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer lorsque je reconnus parmi les défenseurs du stade un monstre du nom de Crimson Sunbird, monstre à l'attaque et l'apparence ridicules mais qui semblait malgré tout tenir tête aux ennemis.

Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtai à replonger dans la bataille, mon œil me fit souffrir et je sentis que le signe étrange était réapparu lui aussi. Mais pour la première fois, je décidai d'ignorer cette douleur et je restai à l'extérieur du stade. Si Drago avait des ennuis, ce n'était plus mon problème désormais. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de parler à Ladd.

J'étais néanmoins réellement intriguée par l'issue de ce combat, c'est pourquoi, je pris un peu de hauteur dans un immeuble proche de la zone de combat. Mais alors que je pensais être seule, je découvris que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait à côté de moi, un garçon brun, au visage sévère, les bras dans les poches et regardant la bataille en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsqu'il me vit à son tour, il ne détourna pas les yeux du champ de bataille en contrebas mais s'adressa à moi d'une voix lente et posée malgré la situation dramatique à laquelle il faisait face :

-Et moi qui pensais que tous les spectateurs avaient fui et qu'il ne restait que nous, tu tiens si peu à la vie ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment rétorquai-je. Et surtout, que fais-tu caché là alors que tes camarades se battent en bas ?

-Je prends le rôle que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'exercer pendant la guerre me répondit le garçon, toujours impassible.

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et donna une directive à quelqu'un. Une seconde plus tard, j'entendis une explosion en bas et je vis une dizaine d'hommes se faire projeter au loin par le fameux Crimson Sunbird.

-Je te conseille de fuir tant que tu le peux, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous tiendrons. Après tout, je ne suis pas Miyako, je ne peux que gagner du temps.

-Fuir ? Je comptais profiter un peu du spectacle tout de même mais je vois que tes camarades sont en difficulté, que dirais-tu d'un peu d'aide ? Lui proposai-je.

-Il est déjà trop tard, cette bataille est perdue, nous ne pouvons pas y arriver seuls, tout repose sur les épaules de Miyako et des autres désormais.

Sans me laisser ajouter quoique ce soit, le garçon sauta par la fenêtre et invoqua à ses côtés une petite grenouille ailée à laquelle il s'accrocha pour adoucir sa chute. J'eus un peu pitié de ce garçon, et c'est pourquoi, je décidai de lui prêter main forte tout en restant à ma place et j'activai mon couloir des étoiles. Avec ça, leur victoire était assurée.

Lorsque le garçon brun remarqua que tous ses monstres avaient gagnés en puissance, il lança un regard dans ma direction mais je me contentai de tourner les talons. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester là, l'issue ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Avant de partir, je jetai un coup d'œil au stade et je vis qu'un immense Dragon noir en émergeait. Ce dernier attaqua la forteresse et brisa ses défenses, créant une ouverture béante en sa base. Je souhaitais bien du courage à Drago pour se sortir de ce pétrin, mais j'espérai qu'il allait s'en sortir tout de même, sans quoi, je pouvais dire adieu à mes réponses.

Heureusement, le jour suivant, je ressentis à nouveau cette sensation dans mon œil, ce qui me prouvait qu'il avait survécu. Mais devant la situation étrange à laquelle je faisais face, je décidai d'abandonner mon poste d'observation à distance dans cet hôtel pour me rapprocher de Drago. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas beaucoup et restait dans ce grand château en banlieue, entouré en permanence de ses nouveaux amis, m'empêchant de l'approcher seul.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, ce dernier se décida à retourner au pied de la forteresse. Comme toujours, je restai en retrait par rapport aux combats et je vis qu'il avait du mal à s'approcher de la forteresse, à présent entourée de dizaine de milliers de monstres. Je l'aurais bien aidé afin de faire avancer les choses, trop lentes à mon gout, mais cela aurait trahi ma présence. Même si je portai en permanence une cape pour me dissimuler, je ne pouvais pas prendre un tel risque…

Après dix bonnes minutes de combats acharnés, ils réussirent tout de même à percer le bouclier fait de monstres et je ne perdis pas une seconde. Profitant de l'ouverture, je me précipitai à leur suite, utilisant les pouvoirs de la grande prêtresse pour voler.

J'entrai dans la forteresse peu après Drago et ses compagnons mais je ne perdis pas de temps à admirer l'architecture du bâtiment. En effet, le groupe se séparait et Drago prenait un chemin, seul. C'était ma chance ! Enfin j'allais pouvoir obtenir les réponses que je cherchais, enfin j'allais pouvoir me venger de lui, enfin j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi…

Discrètement, je longeai les murs de la forteresse alors que les deux filles restées là avaient les yeux tournés et je m'engouffrai à la suite de Drago dans le long couloir sombre dont je ne pouvais voir le bout. Néanmoins, je décidai de rester cacher encore un moment car, avec la pagaille qu'il y avait dehors, il devait certainement être sur ses gardes, prêt à riposter au moindre mouvement suspect.

Je me contentai donc de le suivre tout en gardant une bonne distance de sécurité, l'obscurité du couloir me dissimulant à la perfection.

Cependant, Drago semblait étrange. Sa démarche était lente et il tournait régulièrement la tête vers les parois nues de la forteresse, ce qui était tout sauf l'attitude d'une personne tentant d'infiltrer un bâtiment ennemi.

Soudain, ce dernier s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir et se mit à parler tout seul.

-Oui, désolé, c'est simplement que…j'ai l'impression de connaître cette forteresse déclara-t-il dans le vide d'un air nostalgique.

Je fronçai les sourcils, d'abord parce qu'il parlait seul, ce qui était déjà étrange en soi, mais surtout parce qu'il disait connaitre cet endroit…Je savais bien maintenant que Drago ne venait pas de notre monde mais quelle était la signification de tout cela ? Je l'avais connu alors que nous étions encore enfants, et je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir visité avec lui un tel endroit. Se pouvait-il que ce monde ne lui ait pas été inconnu finalement ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà venu ici par le passé ? Se pouvait-il qu'il m'ait caché bien plus de choses que je ne le pensais ?...

-Futilités ? Reprit Drago dans le vide en me tirant de mes pensées. Si ma mémoire me fait bien défaut, les démons sont bien la dernière de mes priorités dans ce cas !

J'écarquillai les yeux. Drago venait-il…de parler de sa mémoire ? Avait-il des troubles dans ses souvenirs comme j'en avais eu lors de cette nuit où j'avais été sauvée par Ladd ? Si oui, alors je faisais peut-être fausse route depuis le début…Non, je ne devais pas douter, Drago s'était moqué de nous, une amnésie ne pouvait pas changer sa personnalité à ce point !

-Quinze ans ! Un rêve de quinze ans, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu long Ladd ? Tu insinues que je suis né l'année dernière ? Que tout ce que j'ai vécu jusque-là n'a aucune importance ?

Lorsque Drago prononça ces mots, je ne retins qu'une seule chose dans cette phrase : il parlait à Ladd et ce dernier possédait bel et bien la réponse que je cherchais depuis mon arrivée ici : Drago nous avait-il menti toutes ces années ? Même si mes doutes ne faisaient que s'accroitre en entendant mon ami parler de rêve, comme si ce n'était pas la même personne ici et dans mon monde, il me fallait une réponse claire.

Le reste de la conversation de Drago avec cette personne invisible émietta le peu de détermination qu'il me restait, particulièrement lorsqu'il évoqua une modification de ses souvenirs. Même s'il m'était très dur de l'admettre, je savais désormais que je faisais fausse route depuis le début. Ce Drago, heureux et insouciant n'était pas la personne sombre que j'avais connue.

En un sens, j'étais soulagée. Il me restait un espoir que notre passé n'ait pas été un simple mensonge, un espoir d'avoir existé pour lui et ne pas m'être battue en vain pour le faire revenir…Mais d'un autre côté, si Drago possédait réellement deux visage…Quelle était la raison de ma présence dans ce monde ? Pourquoi avais-je voué presque un an de mon existence à courir après une chimère, une illusion que je m'étais moi-même construite ?

Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher : quelle qu'ait été la réponse, mes actions n'avaient aucun sens. Que Drago nous ait menti ou non, je revenais toujours sur mes pas, revoyant une vie dédiée à quelque chose qui n'existait que dans mon imagination…

Un sourire stupide s'inscrivit sur ma figure lorsque je réalisai cela. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films…

Alors que je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons, préférant attendre que les événements se calment pour reparaitre devant Drago, mon ami d'enfance fit un geste qui me laissa perplexe et je m'arrêtai net. Il sortit deux cartes de son jeu, les regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis les jeta au sol avec colère avant de reprendre son chemin sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Intriguée, et lorsqu'il eut disparu de mon champ de vision, je ramassai les deux cartes et aussitôt, deux personnes apparurent à mes côtés.

Je fis un bond en arrière lorsque je reconnus la sœur de Drago, habillée exactement comme le monstre sur la carte que je tenais dans mes mains et un profond sentiment de malaise s'installa en moi lorsque je fis face à la deuxième personne : un chevalier aux yeux bicolores et à l'armure noire d'un côté et dorée de l'autre, exactement comme…

-Théa, Ladd ! M'exclamai-je interdite.

-Asuna, alors c'était bien ta présence que je sentais depuis tout ce temps me répondit le chevalier en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus.

-A…Asuna ? Bégaya la sœur de Drago, tout aussi surprise que moi. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas de ce monde !

-Et toi alors, je te croyais morte dans l'explosion ! Rétorquai-je.

-Il s'est passé…certaines choses me répondit-elle, évasive. Mais j'ai survécu, c'est le principal.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais j'avais enfin Ladd en face de moi. Même si toute ma motivation s'était écroulée, mon envie de réponses était restée intacte.

-Ladd, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins déclarai-je froidement. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Drago après l'explosion ? Et surtout, que m'as-tu fait ce jour-là ?

-Asuna, nous n'avons pas le temps…Commença la sœur de Drago avant de se faire interrompre par le chevalier.

-Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de te sauver ce jour-là marmonna Ladd. Te voilà maintenant impliquée dans des choses qui te dépassent largement. Tu aurais vraiment mieux fait de rester chez toi.

-Je n'ai rien demandé à personne moi ! Répliquai-je sur la défensive. Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre !

-Il fallait que Drago devienne ami avec la fille la plus butée de ce monde et qu'en plus il me demande de la sauver soupira l'esprit d'un air lassé.

-Qu'il te demande…de me sauver ? Répétai-je, perplexe.

-Puisque de toute façon tu ne bougeras pas avant d'avoir tes réponses, autant te dévoiler la vérité mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire me prévint-il.

-Si vous ne me révélez rien, je tuerai simplement Drago alors allez-y, j'écoute les menaçai-je.

-Tu n'es plus humaine, tu es contente ?

Je mis quelques instants à digérer l'information, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il essayait de me dire mais, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me remettre de la nouvelle, Théa reprit la parole :

-Rassure-toi Asuna, tu es toujours vivante, mais ce que Ladd veut dire, c'est que tu possèdes en toi des pouvoirs d'esprit de duel.

-Des pouvoirs…d'esprit de duel ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Oui, ton œil vert en est la preuve râla Ladd semblant s'impatienter. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un humain normal serait capable de ressentir le danger de la sorte ?

-Mais…Comment ? Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?

-La personne qui vous a attaqués Drago et toi dans cette ruelle n'était pas un homme ordinaire, c'était un disciple de Fuji Makoto qui nous traquait déjà à l'époque m'expliqua Théa. Et d'après ce que Ladd m'a dit, tu t'es interposée, protégeant Drago d'une attaque mortelle.

-Oui…je m'en souviens…mais après, Ladd est apparu dans mes rêves…et m'a demandé de protéger Drago…puis…

-Pourquoi tous les humains sont-ils si aveugles râla ce dernier. J'ai fait fuir cet homme et Drago a appelé à l'aide pour que quelqu'un vienne te sauver, en vain. Tu avais été touchée à l'œil par un poison du monde des esprits et j'ai été obligé de te prêter mes pouvoirs pour que tu puisses survivre, est-ce si dur à comprendre ?

-Je…Je suis donc à moitié esprit de duel ? Bégayai-je, cachant mon œil vert avec ma main, ayant du mal à accepter les faits.

-Oui, j'ai dû briser les limites séparant votre monde et celui des esprits pour te sauver. Tu te rends compte : j'ai mis en péril l'équilibre des trois mondes pour sauver une simple humaine !

-Mais…Mais si c'est vraiment Drago qui t'a demandé de me sauver…pourquoi m'a-t-il ignoré toutes ces années ? Continuai-je, ne voyant toujours pas la solution.

-Que veux-tu que j'en sache, tu as épuisé toutes mes forces pour briser cette barrière, je n'étais plus là pour veiller sur lui, c'était ton rôle cracha le Dragon.

-Mais…pourquoi le Drago actuel est-il si différent de celui que j'ai connu ? Que s'est-il passé pour le faire changer à ce point ?

Théa hésita avant de répondre et tourna son regard en direction de Ladd qui haussa simplement les épaules.

-Drago…ne peut pas voyager à travers les mondes comme toi ou comme Hélios me répondit-elle en grimaçant. Il y a dix ans, nous avons dû fuir notre monde à cause d'une créature du nom d'Armageddon et du Démon. Mais les voyages entre dimensions sont éprouvants et Drago, du haut de ses cinq ans, ne l'a pas supporté et a perdu la mémoire peu après notre arrivée dans votre monde. J'imagine que le même phénomène s'est reproduit lorsqu'il est revenu ici et qu'il se reproduira s'il décide de rentrer.

Je serrai les dents. J'avais certes des réponses à certaines de mes interrogations mais la principale question, celle qui justifiait la raison de ma présence dans ce monde, demeurait sans réponse et ni Ladd ni Théa ne pouvait me répondre. De plus, Drago lui-même n'avait certainement aucune réponse s'il était réellement amnésique…Mais ne restai-il en lui aucun souvenir de sa vie avec nous ?

En l'entendant parler seul quelques minutes plus tôt, il disait avoir un vague souvenir d'un château ressemblant à ce couloir, prouvant qu'il avait encore des souvenirs de la vie d'avant notre rencontre. Se pouvait-il qu'en lui forçant un peu la main, il se souvienne également de ce que nous avions vécu ?

Les chances étaient faibles, très faibles, infimes, mais si je partais sans même avoir de réponses, alors j'aurais vraiment perdu mon temps dans ce monde, ce que je ne pouvais pas accepter.

-Ladd, Théa, si j'ai bien compris, Drago essaie d'arrêter des démons pour sauver le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

-O…Oui bafouilla la sœur de mon ami, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réaction de ma part. Notre but est de les convaincre de ne pas attaquer la Terre et…

-C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir la coupai-je.

Sans même réfléchir un instant de plus, je me mis à courir dans ce long couloir afin de rattraper Drago. Mes objectifs avaient une fois de plus changé et je n'avais plus aucune raison de me cacher puisque désormais, j'allais rester à ses côtés jusqu'à obtenir les réponses dont j'avais besoin : quelles étaient les véritables intentions de l'ami que je connaissais et surtout, vivait-il encore quelque part au fond de l'inconscient du nouveau Drago ?

J'étais prête à tout pour découvrir la vérité.


	15. Asuna: la raison retrouvée

_**Hoshino Asuna : La raison retrouvée**_

Je courus dans ce long couloir morne et gris un bon bout de temps avant de sortir et faire face à un décor pour le moins déconcertant. Devant moi s'étendait tout sauf ce que j'aurais pensé trouver dans un tel endroit. En effet, sous mes pieds s'étendait un vaste port de plaisance, avec ses pontons de bois et ses bateaux amarrés, attendant que quelqu'un vienne les détacher pour naviguer sur la fausse mer intérieure. L'eau était d'un bleu azur, et le doux clapotis des vagues parvenait jusqu'à moi et m'apaisait. Etrangement, un léger vent soufflait également à l'intérieur de la forteresse et amenait des odeurs typiques des mers du sud, un mélange de sel, d'algues et de poisson.

Au plafond peint de façon à représenter un beau ciel bleu un jour d'été brillait une lampe aussi lumineuse que le soleil tandis que j'entendais quelques chants d'oiseaux marins sans pour autant en voir un seul.

Au milieu de la baie se trouvait un bateau, bien plus gros que les autres, une sorte de paquebot crachant une épaisse fumée grise mais qui n'avançait pas, comme s'il était échoué sur un récif.

Soudain, mon regard s'arrêta sur les deux seules personnes présentes dans la pièce : Drago et un vieil homme ridé, tous deux en pleine discussion. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon ami d'aussi prêt depuis arrivée dans ce monde et un détail me frappa : son regard n'était plus ce regard vide qu'il arborait autrefois en permanence mais un regard plein d'assurance et de détermination. Ladd et Théa disaient-ils vrai ? Drago avait-il réellement perdu la mémoire pour devenir une toute autre personne ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de m'en assurer.

Je pris mon élan et je sautais depuis le promontoire qui me séparait de lui pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

-Encore un visiteur ? Je n'ai pas vu autant de monde dans mon sanctuaire depuis une éternité ; déclara l'homme surpris.

J'ignorai le vieil homme et je fixai Drago du regard, cherchant à détecter le moindre signe de mensonge ou de souvenir dans son regard mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la surprise, à tel point qu'il recula d'un pas, troublé.

-Qu…qui es-tu ? Bégaya-t-il, presque effrayé.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être troublée. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Drago n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie passée. Même en m'ayant menti, il n'aurait jamais feint de m'avoir oubliée de la sorte. Je devais me faire une raison, le Drago que j'avais en face de moi n'était pas la personne que j'avais connue…mais cette personne-là était-elle toujours présente ? Il fallait que je sache, c'est pourquoi, j'enlevai mon écharpe et ma capuche et je lui lançai un léger sourire.

-Désolée, tu n'as pas dû me reconnaitre dans cet accoutrement ; déclarai-je d'une voix claire.

-Je suis désolé mais je répète ma question, qui es-tu ?

Non, je n'allais obtenir aucun résultat en procédant de la sorte. Je devais tenter de faire remonter ses vieux souvenirs à la surface…mais comment faire ? Je me mis à trembler et je lâchai mon écharpe tant j'étais désemparée par la situation. Le vieil homme n'arrangea rien en venant s'emmêler dans la conversation.

-Effectivement jeune fille, j'aimerais également savoir qui vous êtes. Vous avez pénétré dans mon domaine sans permission, donc la moindre des choses serait de vous présenter.

Mon regard passa successivement de l'homme à Drago sans savoir quoi dire. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire que je venais de son ancienne vie s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir, il m'aurait pris pour une folle mais si je ne faisais rien…

-Allons, calme-toi, aucun d'entre nous deux ne te fera de mal…enfin, moi du moins, lui je ne sais pas trop me lança mon ami d'une voix rassurante.

-Mais…mais…Tu es bien Drago Mio ? Lui demandai-je, toujours tremblante.

-Oui, effectivement, comment me connais-tu ?

-Tu…tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Ce visage ne te dit donc rien ? Continuai-je en murmurant, me posant la question autant à moi qu'à lui.

-Tes yeux me disent effectivement quelque chose mais…

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup comme si un souvenir revenait dans sa mémoire et voyant que ma méthode fonctionnait, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement. Mon ami se trouvait encore là, quelque part, enfoui dans les souvenirs du nouveau Drago !

-Est-ce que par hasard…on se serait connu dans….

-Oui, tu te souviens maintenant Drago ? C'est moi, Hoshino Asuna, ton amie d'enfance ! Répétai-je espérant faire remonter d'autres souvenirs.

-Hoshino…Asuna…

Soudain, Drago se prit la tête dans les mains et grimaça de douleur. Ses yeux changèrent et devinrent vide de vie, comme si son esprit venait de quitter son corps et son visage devint blême. Tout son corps tremblait et il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Affolée et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, je me précipitai vers lui mais avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de l'aider, tout redevint normal, à l'exception de sa respiration saccadée et de son expression perdue.

-Drago, tout va bien ? M'empressai-je de demander.

-Hoshino…Asuna…Répéta mon ami, totalement déconcerté.

Il se souvenait de moi, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant ! Mais…la personne que j'avais en face de moi n'était pas encore mon ami d'enfance. Je le voyais à son regard et son expression perdue. A ce moment-là, ses anciens souvenirs devaient essayer de refaire surface tout en étant confrontés à ceux qu'il s'était faits durant sa période d'amnésie. Si tel était le cas, il était de mon devoir de faire resurgir ces souvenirs, afin d'avoir enfin les réponses que je cherchais depuis si longtemps.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Drago ; continuai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Mais comment…comment as-tu pu venir dans ce monde ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Tu ne me croirais jamais si je te disais que j'étais tranquillement assise dans mon canapé en train de regarder la télévision lorsqu'un type avec une cape et une couronne en or a surgit de nulle part et m'a demandé si je voulais le suivre pour sauver le monde ! M'exclamai-je, travestissant à peine la réalité.

-Ne me dit pas…que tu as accepté ? Me répondit-il de son ton las que je lui connaissais si bien.

-Bien sur que non mais il a ajouté que je pourrais te retrouver alors je n'ai pas hésité une seconde et j'ai fait le grand saut ! Embrayai-je, cachant au maximum mes motivations.

-Mais…et ta famille ?

-Idiot, je te rappelle que je vis seule à cause du travail de mes parents qui les a obligés à partir en ville.

Ses paroles confirmaient mes doutes. Sa mémoire était toujours altérée. Il n'avait que des bribes de souvenirs, et visiblement, il ne se souvenait que de moi. Mais c'était déjà un grand pas en avant, il me suffisait de continuer pour faire renaitre l'ami que je connaissais.

-Autre chose, comment m'as-tu retrouvé finalement, dans cette forteresse qui plus est ?

-Je te suis depuis ton retour dans cette ville qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais j'attendais le bon moment pour me montrer parce que je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer ma présence dans ce monde…

-Et donc…tu sais aussi ce que je suis en train de faire ? Continua-t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Oui, ces deux-là m'ont tout expliqué.

Je sortis de ma poche les deux cartes de Ladd et Théa et, lorsqu'il les vit, Drago serra les dents.

-Tu les as fait tomber de ta poche alors je les ai ramassées pour toi.

-Tu…Tu n'aurais pas dû…Grimaça-t-il.

Le vieil homme prononça quelques mots à l'attention de Drago que je ne compris pas vraiment. Tout ce que je réussis à saisir de leur conversation était que mon ami semblait avoir un lien particulier avec Ladd. Ce qui me faisait penser qu'il savait peut-être la vérité sur mon œil, ou bien l'avait-il oubliée…Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas le moment de me poser cette question, ma priorité était de lui faire retrouver la mémoire coute que coute, même si cela impliquait de supprimer ses souvenirs dans ce monde.

-Asuna, ces cartes, garde-les déclara soudain mon ami en se tournant vers moi.

-Qu…quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Drago ? Ces deux personnes sont vraiment attachées à toi, tu ne peux pas…

-Mais moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec ces deux-là !

Je fronçai les sourcils. Apparemment, une part de l'ancien Drago devait être encore présente en lui pour être aussi buté et fermé aux autres. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mon œil vert se mit à briller légèrement alors que j'essayai de fouiller dans son esprit pour trouver la cause de son refus mais le vieil homme se plaça entre nous deux, me déconcentrant et me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées.

-Drago, tu veux combattre les démons, oui ou non ? Si tel est le cas, n'as-tu pas mieux à faire que de faire des caprices ? Lança-t-il à Drago d'une voix ferme.

-Des…caprices vous dites ? Je vous signale que ces deux-là m'ont caché la vérité pendant plus d'un an !

-Mais maintenant que tu la connais, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de tourner la page ? Il s'agit des prémisses d'une guerre, la fin justifie les moyens, tu ne dois pas t'occuper de détails, seul le résultat doit compter à tes yeux.

En serrant les dents, et visiblement à contrecœur, Drago finit par prendre les deux cartes que je lui tendais, et je sentis tout lien avec Théa se rompre, mais je pouvais toujours sentir la présence de Ladd à travers mon œil.

-Allons bon, c'est trop tard pour les excuses, je ne fais ça que pour Angéla, Darksky et les autres, j'aviserai plus tard.

-Angéla ? Qui est-ce ? L'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils tout en me doutant parfaitement de la réponse.

-Angéla m'a sauvé l'année dernière lorsque je suis arrivé dans ce monde, c'est une amie précieuse, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais la sauver à mon tour. Mais pas qu'elle, tous ceux m'ayant accueilli alors que je n'étais qu'un inconnu.

-Je…je vois…Juste une amie…

A ce moment-là, je me rendis compte d'une chose : malgré tout, Drago existait dans ce monde et il devait certainement compter pour cette fille blonde et ses amis comme il avait compté pour Kagari, Ichigo et moi par le passé. Mes ambitions n'allaient-elles pas détruire cette amitié ? Etais-je vraiment prête à sacrifier cette personne qui se tenait en face de moi dans l'espoir d'en retrouver une autre que je haïssais du plus profond de mon cœur sans même comprendre exactement pourquoi ?

Une explosion venant de l'extérieur me tira de mes pensées et je vis Drago s'agiter, rangeant les cartes dans sa poche et se mettant à courir vers la porte au fond de la salle.

Mais, alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à les franchir, je me plaçai juste devant lui, les bras croisés, bien décidée à ne pas bouger.

-Une minute Drago, tu ne comptais tout de même pas me laisser en plan une seconde fois j'espère ? Ironisai-je.

-Asuna, ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte n'est pas à prendre à la légère, nous pourrions bien mourir si nous échouons, tu devrais plutôt…

-Je devrais plutôt y aller avec toi et m'assurer que tu ne mourras pas, très bonne idée !

« Parce que nous avons toujours des comptes à régler nous deux » ; enchainai-je dans ma tête.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » qui tienne. J'ai déjà cru que tu étais mort pendant ces six derniers mois, et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je refuse de te perdre à nouveau !

« Je refuse de devoir te chercher encore pendant des mois et perdre plus de temps à ne rien faire alors que Kagari et Ichigo m'attendent dans l'autre monde » ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

-Mais…est-ce que au moins…

-Est-ce que j'ai un deck ? Oui, l'homme en armure m'a demandé d'en prendre un avec moi avant de partir. J'ai acheté le tiers 0 du moment, je ne peux techniquement pas perdre !

Ce que je ne précisai pas, c'était les pouvoirs que j'avais acquis à force d'utiliser ces monstres, mais je ne devais pas révéler mes atouts dès maintenant. Si je devais effectivement me débarrasser de lui comme je l'avais prévu, seule la surprise allait être efficace contre la force qu'il avait acquise dans ce monde.

Mais pour preuve de ce que j'avançai, je sortis mon propre deck de ma poche et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant mes cartes et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois.

-Alors, on peut y aller maintenant ?

-O…Oui, allons-y, je crois que tu n'as rien à craindre…Bégaya-t-il encore sous le choc.

J'avais enfin retrouvé Drago, et désormais, je ne comptais pas le lâcher avant que sa mémoire ne lui soit revenue ou que son ancien lui ne disparût totalement. Mais, peu importait l'issue de cette quête, je savais pertinemment que je passais mes derniers instants avec lui. Bientôt, mon passé avec lui allait aussi disparaitre définitivement.

C'est ainsi que commença ma nouvelle vie dans ce monde. Une fois la tragédie réglée par un étrange tour du sort, Drago et ses amis reprirent une vie ordinaire. Quant à moi, je restai à ses côtés, attendant jour après jour le retour de mon ancien ami.

Peu de temps après, à Noel, je fis la connaissance des nouveaux camarades de Drago : Angéla, Maya, Ambre et June. Même si ce dernier n'était revenu que depuis un mois, il semblait bien plus proche de ces filles qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec le club d'astronomie.

Mais étrangement, je n'étais pas jalouse d'elles, comme si finalement, je m'étais fait à la raison que la personne que je côtoyais tous les jours désormais et celle que je connaissais par le passé étaient bel et bien distinctes. Après tout, nous n'avions aucun souvenir en commun puisqu'il avait tout oublié de moi à part mon nom…

Malgré mes réticences au début, je finis par m'intégrer assez bien au groupe. Je n'étais pas particulièrement motivée à faire connaissance avec des personnes que, de toute façon, j'allais quitter peu de temps après mais…j'avais passé tellement de temps seule et renfermée sur moi-même depuis la catastrophe que j'en avais presque oublié à quel point vivre sa vie sans soucis et dans la naïveté la plus totale, comme le faisait Angéla, pouvait être agréable et je finis malgré moi par me prendre au jeu.

En un sens, j'avais enfin l'impression de vivre le rêve que j'avais entrevu lorsque Kagari m'avait parlé pour la première fois de son projet, avec d'autres personnes certes, mais c'était ainsi que j'avais imaginé le club d'astronomie et c'est pourquoi, je me comportais comme j'aurais dû le faire si les choses avaient été autrement, abandonnant mon visage fatigué et morose pour faire place à la petite fille qui sommeillait en moi depuis trop longtemps…même si j'étais bien consciente que tout cela n'était pas destiné à durer. Une fois mes réponses obtenues, ma mission dans ce monde prendrait fin. Mais j'avais pris cette décision : tant que j'étais dans le doute, je préférais vivre chaque instant au maximum plutôt que de me morfondre comme je le faisais depuis plus d'un an.

Dans cette optique, je ne rejoignis pas le chemin de l'école immédiatement, n'ayant aucun dossier scolaire dans ce monde et c'est pourquoi je travaillai d'arrache-pied afin de passer les examens d'admission en terminale littéraire que je réussis haut la main.

Puis les vacances d'été arrivèrent, vacances pendant lesquelles j'en profitai pour louer un petit studio proche de celui qu'Hélios avait trouvé à Drago et de l'école. Ce n'était pas luxueux mais c'était moins suspect que de rester éternellement à l'hôtel.

Pendant toute cette période de tranquillité, jamais mon œil ne me fit souffrir. Le Drago que j'avais à mes côtés était décidément bien différent de celui que je connaissais. L'aura sombre qui l'entourait avait disparu et il était capable de se débrouiller totalement seul pour se défendre également, rendant mon rôle de protectrice totalement désuet, d'autant plus que dans ce monde, Ladd pouvait agir librement…

Mais grâce à cela, je pus profiter pleinement de l'été aussi qui était pour le moins original : entre visite impromptue d'une fille du nom de Miyako et de son amie Jessica, les oublis d'Angéla une fois arrivés à la gare, les plaintes de Maya contre tout ce qui bougeait, les regards amusés d'Ambre, le sérieux à toute épreuve de June et la gaité de Drago, nous n'avions pas le temps de nous ennuyer une seule seconde.

C'est pendant ces vacances également que je me fis une nouvelle promesse : une fois rentrée dans mon monde, j'allais perpétuer ce que j'avais vécu ici. Avec Kagari et Ichigo, j'étais persuadée que nous pouvions repartir de zéro et nous amuser de la même façon que s'amusaient Drago et les filles.

Puis l'été pris fin, laissant place aux premières feuilles mortes et à la rentrée des classes. C'était une sensation étrange que de me retrouver à nouveau comme une fille normale, me levant à sept heures du matin, seule dans ma chambre, pour prendre une route que j'allais emprunter chaque matin désormais.

En sortant, immédiatement un vent cinglant me fouetta le visage.

-Quel temps étrange pensai-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il y a moins d'une semaine, tout le monde suffoquait…

Je m'arrêtai plusieurs fois sur le chemin de l'école, prenant le temps d'admirer la route. Après tout, nul ne savait quand Drago allait retrouver la mémoire, il fallait que je profite du temps passé ici…

Paris était décidemment bien différente de la ville de campagne où j'habitai. Ici, pas de petites maisons pittoresques, rien que de hauts immeubles de pierres aux façades sculptés pour la plupart. L'ambiance y était différente aussi. Alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues avant dix heures chez moi, la ville semblait s'animer dès les premiers rayons de soleil. Les cafés, les magasins, les embouteillages et les travaux, tous les habitants étaient déjà levés et prêts à attaquer la journée.

Je traversai un parc dans lequel les coureurs du matin s'activaient au milieu des gardiens et des joueurs de tennis profitant de la fraicheur matinale. Ce type de parc était également bien différent de ce que je connaissais : une longue allée bordée d'arbres taillés au millimètre, surplombant de vastes étendues d'herbe sur lesquelles les passants pouvaient venir se reposer. Moi qui n'avais jamais rien vu d'autre que le jardin dans lequel nous jouions Drago et moi…

Lorsque je sortis du parc, je croisai enfin des élèves portant le même uniforme que moi et je me mis à les suivre, ne sachant pas très bien où je devais aller à partir de là.

A huit heures cinquante-huit, je finis par arriver devant les grilles de l'école et je m'arrêtai un instant. Avais-je vraiment besoin de faire ça ? Ne pouvais-je pas me contenter d'attendre le retour de Drago sagement au lieu de créer des liens voués à disparaitre une fois que je serais partie ?

Je chassai ces pensées de ma tête. Il ne fallait tout simplement pas que j'y pense. J'avais enfin l'occasion de vivre cette vie dont j'avais rêvé aux côtés de Drago, et cette occasion ne se représenterais pas une seconde fois !

J'inspirai un grand coup pour me détendre et, voyant Drago attendant devant la grille, je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus.

-Drago-chan !

Ce dernier se retourna et je fis semblant d'être essoufflée, mimant cette jeune fille fragile et naïve que j'aurais voulu être pendant ces années passées à m'inquiéter pour un autre.

-Désolé…Drago…Je me suis…Perdue…Sur le chemin ; haletai-je, appuyée sur mes genoux.

-Tu aurais pu m'appeler tu sais, je serais venu te chercher ; me répondit-il d'un air faussement mécontent. Et puis, arrête avec ces « chan » après mon prénom, c'est ridicule, nous ne sommes plus au Japon et même là-bas, ça serait ridicule.

-Pourtant je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça et tu n'as jamais protesté ; rétorquai-je en tentant de prendre un air déçu.

Du moins, c'est comme ça que j'aurais voulu l'appeler…

-Quoique tu me dises, de toute façon je le croirai, donc si ça peut te faire plaisir. Et maintenant, dépêche-toi, je préfère ne pas subir ce qu'Angéla subira lorsqu'elle arrivera.

Ce dernier m'attrapa par la main et m'entraina à sa suite à travers la cour de l'école et je me rendis à nouveau compte du fossé qui séparait le présent du passé. Cette énergie…jamais mon ami d'enfance n'aurait couru de la sorte pour arriver en cours…

Nous arrivâmes dans un grand amphithéâtre qui pouvait contenir plus d'élèves qu'il n'y en avait dans notre ancienne école et il était rempli rien qu'avec les terminales…je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise, entourée par autant de monde, d'autant plus que j'avais passé les six derniers mois renfermée sur moi-même…

Une pensée me traversa l'esprit : se pouvait-il que Drago ait ressenti la même chose à l'école ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait ressenti le même sentiment de malaise à nos côtés après avoir disparu des regards de tous pendant les mois qui avaient suivi mon accident ?

Soudain, le cri du directeur me tira de mes pensées et, en levant la tête, je vis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers Drago devenu rouge comme une pivoine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Où qu'il aille, Drago attirait toujours l'attention de tout le monde malgré lui.

Angéla arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec June et recentra l'attention sur elle puis, lorsque tout se fut calmer et que mon ami reprit sa place à côté de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque.

-Tu as beau avoir perdu la mémoire, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais j'imagine ; soupirai-je en repensant au jour où Drago était revenu en classe.

-Ne me dis pas que ce que je viens de faire est déjà arrivé par le passé ?

-Qui sait. Et maintenant, fais au moins semblant d'écouter, ça te sera utile pour connaitre ta classe.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans autre désagrément et je me séparai du groupe pour rejoindre ma propre classe.

Me retrouver derrière un bureau de cours, entourée de mes nouveaux camarades de classe...c'était étrange, vraiment très étrange.

Bêtement, je me mis à chercher Kagari et Ichigo du regard mais évidemment, il n'y avait personne dans cette classe qui leur ressemblait de près ou de loin. Dommage, dans les films, tous les personnages avaient toujours des alter égo dans les autres mondes…

Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant pour cette première heure de cour, rien que des papiers administratifs à remplir. Je cochais les cases au hasard, sachant bien que de toute façon, pour les gens de ce monde, je n'existai pas et je ne souhaitai pas exister. Ma place n'était pas ici.

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure de la pause, je surpris Drago et Angéla devant ma salle de classe qui m'attendaient. Lorsqu'ils me proposèrent de rejoindre leur club, je mis quelques instants avant de donner ma réponse. Après tout, avais-je vraiment besoin de ça ? N'était-ce pas suffisant de simplement passer du bon temps tous ensemble sans avoir besoin de faire partie d'un club ?

Inconsciemment, je craignais que l'échec de Kagari ne se reproduise par ma faute cette fois-ci. En acceptant de rejoindre leur club avant de le quitter au moment de repartir dans mon monde, j'allais laisser un grand vide si nous nous rapprochions trop…

Finalement, nous partîmes déjeuner avant que je ne donne ma réponse. A la cantine, j'avais encore une fois l'impression de revivre ces jours avec Kagari et Ichigo, à plaisanter pour rien, et, même si les personnalités d'Angéla et Drago étaient totalement différentes de celles de mes deux amis, la même joie se dégageaient d'eux…

A la fin du repas, je décidai néanmoins d'accepter leur proposition, pensant qu'en gardant mes distances, je pouvais éventuellement essayer.

Ainsi, dès que cette première journée de cours se termina, je demandai au surveillant général où se trouvaient les salles de club du lycée, puisque les explications d'Angéla étaient aussi claires que les grommèlements d'Ichigo, mais ce dernier ne dut pas comprendre ma question car je me retrouvai à déambuler au sous-sol, près des gymnases…

Drago m'envoya un message après quelques minutes et je lui expliquai la situation puis je décidai de regarder quelques matchs de foot qui se déroulaient là. Mais j'attendis une bonne dizaine de minute sans voir personne arriver…

Alors que je m'apprêtai à remonter et chercher par moi-même la salle, je ressentis une étrange sensation, comme si quelqu'un m'espionnait. Cependant, en me retournant, je ne vis personne…

Mon cœur s'accéléra tout à coup lorsqu'un vent glacial me traversa. Je n'étais pas seule ici, et je ne parlais pas d'autres élèves mais d'une présence bien plus…surnaturelle, une présence que j'avais l'impression de connaitre.

Instinctivement, j'activai les pouvoirs de mes cartes afin d'être prête à me défendre au cas où mais je ne voyais toujours personne.

Soudain, une explosion retentit à côté de moi et je vis Drago foncer vers moi à toute allure entre les bras de Ladd tandis qu'une sorte de…machine dorée ressemblant vaguement à un scorpion les poursuivait.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je la reconnu. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et j'activai le livre de magie du destin directement sur la créature. Un éclair jaillit de la paume de ma main et, sans même regarder si mon attaque avait eu un effet, j'agrippai Drago par le bras.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, ne trainons pas ici ! Ladd, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

-Oui, mais tu ne devrais pas me répondit l'esprit de duel ayant perdu néanmoins son assurance.

Je courus aussi vite que je pus dans les escaliers, Drago juste derrière moi mais étrangement, tout semblait redevenu normal. Lorsque nous émergeâmes dans la cour, les derniers élèves rentraient tranquillement chez eux et eurent l'air étonné en nous voyant débarquer, essoufflés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Me demanda Drago comme si je connaissais la réponse.

-Comment tu veux que je le sache moi ? Lui répondis-je, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je me baladais tranquillement au sous-sol quand je t'ai vu arriver à dos de Dragon et poursuivi par ce…truc.

En vérité, je savais pertinemment ce qu'était ce truc. Je l'avais vu une fois durant mes lectures à la bibliothèque et je savais que sa présence était synonyme d'ennuis pour ce monde…

-Attends…tu veux dire que tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange avant ? S'étrangla mon ami.

-Bah…Non. J'étais dans le gymnase et je regardais les échauffements quand tu m'as dit que tu arrivais.

Le regard de Drago se perdit au loin pendant quelques secondes et pendant un instant, il reprit ce visage dur et sérieux qu'il arborait en permanence dans notre monde.

-Toujours avec moi Drago ? Lui demandai-je aussitôt.

Mon ami tourna la tête et me regarda d'un air intrigué. Mais j'avais moi aussi quelques interrogations à présent sur la vie de Drago dans ce monde, interrogations qui auraient pu lever le mystère sur la différence entre mon ami d'enfance et mon ami actuel.

-Je te demandais, ça arrive souvent ce genre d'événements dans ce monde ?

-Euh…oui, très, très souvent, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le quotidien ici de se faire attaquer par des vaisseaux fantômes au beau milieu d'un couloir sombre ; me répondit-il, amusé.

-Je vois, tu vis dangereusement quand même…

Je souris en prononçant ces mots. C'était justement après une attaque de la sorte que Drago avait changé du tout au tout et pourtant, dans ce monde, il semblait s'y être habitué. Pire, il semblait même apprécier ça, le danger, l'adrénaline du combat…Etait-ce ça qui lui manquait lorsque nous étions dans notre monde ? Ou au contraire, craignait-il justement de ne pas être assez fort pour se battre s'il en avait besoin un jour ?...

Mais une chose était sûre : dans ce monde, le Drago qui se tenait en face de moi était heureux à travers les combats qu'il menait et grâce aux aventures qu'il vivait avec Angéla et les autres…

-Non, ce n'est rien, je t'assure, j'ai déjà vu bien pire ; dit-il en riant.

-Je crois comprendre…pourquoi tu as l'air si heureux depuis que je t'ai retrouvé l'année dernière…Murmurai-je

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je secouai la tête, me demandant moi-même ce que j'étais en train de raconter puisque plus je me posai de questions sur mon ami et plus la réponse semblait s'éloigner.

-Rien, je ne faisais qu'analyser les faits ; continuai-je en souriant à l'idée qu'ici au moins, il ne mentait pas. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici moi aussi ! La grande aventure ne fait que commencer !

-Une aventure dont je me serais bien passé ; soupira-t-il d'un air lassé. Un peu de calme me ferait du bien…

-Oui, et quand tu es au calme, tu ne rêves que de partir à l'aventure ; répliquai-je, espérant titiller les souvenirs de Drago mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

-En attendant, j'en connais quatre qui vont commencer à s'impatienter si on ne revient pas très rapidement.

Je suivis Drago dans la salle de club mais, juste avant de partir, je me retournai une dernière fois vers le sous-sol et je vis une ombre furtive sur le mur mais, en me retournant, une fois de plus, je ne vis personne même si à présent, j'avais ma petite idée sur son identité. J'avais juste besoin d'une confirmation, confirmation que je comptais bien obtenir dès le lendemain…

Le jour qui suivit, je profitai donc du cours de sport pour m'éclipser quelques instants dans les couloirs du sous-sol. Evidemment, il ne restait plus rien de l'atmosphère pesante de la veille, ni même de l'étrange machine mais je continuai à ressentir une présence anormale dans les environs.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à arpenter les couloirs de fond en comble, je finis par remarquer une petite ouverte dans renfoncement du mur à peine visible.

Discrètement, je m'en approchai de cette fissure qui n'avait rien à faire là et ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée. Deux personnes se tenaient dans une pièce lumineuse mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui puisque l'une des deux n'était autre que Ladd sous sa forme humaine et l'autre était un homme dont je ne pouvais pas voir le visage mais dont l'identité ne faisait aucun doute.

-Ma faute ? Tu sous-entends que j'aurais dû désobéir à Drago ? S'étrangla l'esprit de duel.

-Au contraire, tu as bien fait mon cher Ladd parce que grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir effacer ce qui entrave la bonne marche de ce destin répondit l'homme d'une voix sinistre qui me donna des frissons.

-As-tu perdu la tête Armageddon ? Tu serais prêt à détruire l'équilibre des mondes simplement pour te débarrasser d'une seule personne ? S'étrangla Ladd.

Armageddon se retourna et tourna le dos à l'esprit de duel.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Un monde dont le futur est voilé par l'incertitude ne peut-être voué qu'à la disparition tôt ou tard.

Je déglutis. Cette créature, Armageddon…était-ce la même personne que j'avais rencontrée dans mon monde et qui était évoquée dans les livres ? Il semblait tellement différent de la dernière fois où je l'avais rencontré, comme s'il avait perdu la raison…

-Les démons sont bien incapable de comprendre cela, de même que la plupart des humains. Le hasard ne doit pas avoir sa place dans ce monde et la chance n'est qu'un mot que les gens utilisent lorsque ceux-ci refusent de croire au destin car je suis le seul à savoir ce qu'il se passera avant que cela n'arrive.

-Ou alors c'est ta propre suffisance qui t'empêche de voir que ton destin n'est qu'un mot que tu utilises pour expliquer ton propre échec. Même toi tu ne peux voir le futur de ce monde à présent rétorqua Ladd sans sourciller.

-L'avenir est déjà tout tracé.

Armageddon fit volte-face et je vis ses yeux s'illuminer d'un mauve inquiétant. Un spasme parcourut le corps de Ladd avant que ce dernier ne s'écroule au sol, inconscient.

-Pour l'avenir de ce monde, pour le futur que j'ai juré de protéger, le grain de sable dans les rouages du temps doit être détruit.

Je décidai de me montrer à ce moment-là, saisissant ma chance.

-Alors c'est donc vous qui avez envoyé cette chose hier ? L'interpelai-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Hoshino Asuna, cela faisait bien longtemps…Me répondit la créature. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas ?

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Armageddon ! M'exclamai-je. Expliquez-moi plutôt pourquoi vous avez chargé Fuji Makoto de me remettre ce deck !

Car oui, dans mes recherches, j'avais fini par comprendre quelque chose : depuis le début, tout faisait partie du plan d'Armageddon, même ces cartes que je possédais étaient en réalité ses plus fidèles alliés.

-Pour que tu puisses protéger ton propre monde évidemment.

-Protéger…mon monde ? Répétai-je, interdite.

-Oui, ou plutôt, réparer les bêtises que Ladd a commises en te sauvant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être plus clair ? Râlai-je en commençant à m'impatienter.

-Retourne dans ton monde Asuna, ta place n'est pas ici contrairement à Drago.

Avant que je n'aie pu rétorquer quoique ce soit, Armageddon disparut de ma vue comme s'il n'avait été qu'une simple illusion. Mais je n'avais même pas le courage de m'énerver contre lui car toutes mes pensées étaient à présent occupées par ses paroles.

Lorsque j'avais quitté mon monde pour partir à la recherche de Drago, Ichigo m'avait prévenu que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre mais j'étais trop aveuglée pour l'écouter. Aurais-je du rester finalement ? Ma présence aurait-elle réellement changé quelque chose ?

Après tout, dans mon esprit, Fuji Makoto n'allait pas attaquer avant d'avoir Drago entre les mains mais se pouvait-il que, perdant patience, il ait décidé de ne pas tenir compte de ce détail ? Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça pour le moment. Si j'étais venue dans ce monde, c'était bien pour trouver des réponses sur Drago et me venger. Si je renonçais maintenant, ces deux années seraient perdues. Je devais continuer quoiqu'il arrive, jusqu'à ce que Drago me réponde.

Enfin, ma priorité pour le moment était de réveiller Ladd. Je sortis donc de la pièce pour aller trouver Drago mais je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps car ce dernier passa par-là au même moment, accompagné de June.

Comme d'habitude, je pris mon air innocent et détachée des bizarreries de ce monde pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne et je me contentai d'écouter les théories que June échafaudait, intervenant de temps en temps pour faire semblant de m'y intéresser alors que je connaissais déjà la vérité mais je ne pouvais pas la révéler sans compromettre mon identité.

Puis, lorsque Ladd se réveilla, je fus un peu étonnée de voir qu'il ne parla pas d'Armageddon à Drago mais lui aussi devait avoir ses raisons, après tout, ce n'était pas la première chose qu'il lui cachait.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, nous décidâmes de cacher Ladd dans la salle de club en attendant d'avoir une meilleure solution. Cependant, j'avais de nouvelles questions à poser à ce dragon, particulièrement sur sa petite discussion avec Armageddon. Quelque chose me disait que ce combat d'idéologie risquait de s'étendre bien plus loin que je ne le pensais et que je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper…

Après les cours, je me dirigeai donc immédiatement vers la salle de club dans l'espoir de pouvoir m'entretenir seule à seul avec Ladd. Cependant, alors que je franchissais la porte d'entrée, je tombai nez à nez avec une personne que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à voir ici.

-Vous, ici ? M'exclamai-je en reconnaissant l'air ahuri d'Hélios.

-Oh, Asuna, ça faisait un bail n'est-ce pas ? Me répondit-il avec un sourire stupide.

Je lâchai mon sac sous l'effet de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'Hélios fabriquait ici ? Etait-il venu pour me ramener dans mon monde ? Ou bien pire, avait-il fini par deviner mes véritables intentions et s'apprêtait-il a les révéler à tout le monde ? Il m'était totalement impossible de cerner ses motivations, camouflées derrière son masque d'insouciance, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que sa présence n'allait pas entraver mes projets…

-Les retrouvailles c'est très émouvant mais avant que tout le monde n'arrive, nous étions en train de discuter sérieusement de mon léger problème ; râla Ladd, m'interrompant dans mes pensées.

-De quoi tu parles ? Tu me disais justement que tu avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir revenir dans ce monde ; lui répondit le guignol en armure.

L'attention se centra sur l'esprit de duel et je me détendis. Je me faisais vraiment des idées. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Hélios ait découvert mes plans. Il devait simplement être venu à cause de Ladd, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

-Ladd n'a pas tout à fait tort cependant ; reprit Hélios avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Vous pouvez développer un peu ? Lui demanda Angéla en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Même si je n'étais pas venu pour ça au départ, en attendant que vous arriviez, nous avons pu parler un peu avec Ladd. Drago, Asuna, vous avez vu des qliphort hier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, effectivement, et quand nous en avons parlé avec June, cela ne m'a pas paru très bon signe ; lui répondit Drago avec une grimace.

-Dans ce cas-là, je vais passer les détails et en venir directement aux faits : si les choses ne s'améliorent pas rapidement, Ladd pourrait bien être le seul esprit de duel à survivre.

Un malaise envahit la pièce lorsqu'Hélios prononça ces mots et un silence pesant s'installa parmi nous. Même si je savais déjà tout ça, je fronçai également les sourcils. Je ne pensais pas que la destruction de son monde allait tuer le dragon. Et si Ladd mourait en même temps que le monde des esprits, qu'allait-il advenir de moi ? Ladd disait m'avoir sauvé grâce à ses pouvoirs et que j'étais à présent à moitié esprit de duel. Mais si cette partie de moi mourait, ma partie humaine allait-elle subir le même sort ?

-Dans ce cas-là, que devons-nous faire pour éviter cela ? Demanda Ambre d'une petite voix.

– Nous étions en train d'y réfléchir avec Ladd, mais aucune solution réalisable ne nous est venue…

Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines à ce moment-là et je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Et alors, vous allez vous avouer vaincu sans même avoir essayé de vous battre ? M'exclamai-je soudain, ne pouvant plus me contrôler face à autant d'insouciance.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi mais je les ignorai et je continuai à fixer Hélios droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

-Je vais te répondre par une autre question ma chère Asuna : pourquoi nous battons-nous ?

-Ne changez pas de sujet Hélios ! Je croyais que vous étiez une sorte de sauveur, celui qui a reconstruit un royaume en ruines à partir de rien ! Tout cela, ce n'était que du flan ? N'était-ce que de la chance ? Ne pouvez-vous rien faire du tout ?

-Asuna…Calme-toi s'il te plait, ça ne sert à rien de…

Hélios interrompit Drago qui essayait de calmer le jeu.

-Je n'ai rien d'un sauveur Asuna. Je n'étais qu'un homme ordinaire, ne désirant que bâtir un monde meilleur pour celle qu'il aimait, un homme qui a dû tout sacrifier pour obtenir ce monde avant de le perdre, un homme qui n'avait plus rien d'autre qu'un profond désir de haine et de vengeance lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa bêtise.

Ma colère retomba un peu lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Disait-il vrai ? Son histoire ressemblait à la mienne, moi qui avais tout donné pour rendre le sourire à Drago avant de me rendre compte que ce que je faisais était vain. Mais dans ce cas, comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi insouciant à présent ? S'était-il vengé comme moi, ou alors avait-il trouvé autre chose pour combler le vide de sa vie ?

-Si j'ai pu faire tout cela, c'est bien parce que j'avais une raison de le faire, une raison me poussant à ne jamais abandonner, une raison qui, lorsqu'elle disparut, me détruisit de l'intérieur. Je n'avais plus rien qui me poussait à me battre, alors j'ai tout abandonné et j'ai cédé à la folie.

Hélios prit une des feuilles qui se trouvait sur la table et la regarda avec mélancolie.

-Cependant, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle raison de me battre, alors non, je n'abandonnerai pas. Je trouverai un moyen, parce qu'ils ne le supporteraient pas sinon…

-Une nouvelle…raison de vous battre ? Murmurai-je si bas que personne ne put m'entendre.

En étais-je capable moi aussi ? Pouvais-je tourner la page et commencer une nouvelle vie sans même avoir enterré mon ancienne ? M'était-il possible de repartir à zéro grâce à un nouvel objectif, une nouvelle raison de vivre ?

Hélios se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre donnant sur la cour et commença à contempler la vue que nous avions, les bras croisés dans le dos.

-Les rêves de Celestia, des jumeaux, le tien, ceux de Laura, de Shadow ou même des démons sont les mêmes somme toute. Nous ne désirons tous que d'être heureux et pour c'est pour cela que nous nous battons. Celestia voulait instaurer une paix durable sans guerre, les jumeaux veulent simplement vivre comme tout le monde, les démons se sentent oppressés par Armageddon et Shadow pensait que son bonheur se trouvait ailleurs alors qu'il était sous ses yeux. Je suis sûr que tes rêves à toi aussi vont à l'encontre de ceux de quelqu'un d'autre Asuna.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tristement en entendant cela. Hélios avait raison. Même si au départ je pensais que personne n'allait être affecté par la disparition de Drago car je pensais être la seule personne ayant existé à ses yeux, depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, de nouveaux souvenirs, une nouvelle personnalité.

Les mots de Satoshi me revinrent soudain en mémoire. Il m'avait dit qu'en changeant ma vision du monde, j'allais être capable de passer outre mon sentiment de vengeance. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il essayait de me dire à l'époque mais à présent, tout était clair.

Je n'avais toujours tout vu que de mon propre point de vue, mais mon rêve, celui de retrouver mon ami d'enfance ou de l'effacer définitivement, allait forcément à l'encontre du rêve de l'une des personnes présentes ici. Jusqu'où s'étendaient mes droits pour que je puisse réaliser mon rêve sans entraver ceux des autres ?...

Pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je vis le roi s'éclipser dans le couloir, nous laissant seuls dans la salle du club. Cependant, j'avais perdu toute motivation pour ce soir et une seule phrase résonnait en boucle dans mon esprit.

-Mon rêve…aller à l'encontre…de ceux des autres…Continuai-je de murmurer inlassablement.


	16. Asuna: Le passé retrouvé

_**Hoshino Asuna : Le passé retrouvé**_

Avant de partir, j'avais fait une promesse à Kagari et à Ichigo : celle de retrouver Drago coute que coute et de le ramener parmi nous. Mais…le Drago que j'avais retrouvé était-il vraiment la même personne que celle que j'avais connue ? Plus les jours passaient et plus mon ami d'enfance semblait s'éloigner de moi. Je voyais Drago au quotidien, partager des moments de joie que nous n'avions jamais eu dans notre club, rire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant et ce, au détriment de l'étincelle d'espoir que j'avais eue lorsque ses souvenirs avaient ressurgi d'un seul coup.

Peut-être me trompai-je sur toute la ligne après tout. Peut-être mon ami avait-il bien disparu lors de son arrivée dans ce monde. Mais si tel était le cas…que faisais-je encore ici ? Armageddon, Fuji Makoto, Ichigo, tous m'avaient prévenue d'un danger imminent dans mon monde et pourtant, je continuai à courir après une chimère, à chercher un idéal qui était peut-être déjà mort, à suivre mes propres désirs égoïstes de vengeance…

Plus les jours passaient et moins j'avais le sentiment que ma place était dans ce monde. Je n'avais rien contre le fait de voir Drago entourée d'Angéla et les autres mais cette ambiance me rappelait en permanence mon échec lorsque j'avais voulu créer des liens entre Drago, Kagari et Ichigo.

Ma détermination, déjà émiettée par mon désir de tout abandonner et de rentrer chez moi et mon malaise face à tant de gaité, se brisa finalement une semaine après l'attaque du Qliphort, lorsque Drago se déclara enfin à Angéla.

Lorsqu'il me dit cela, je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, pas par jalousie mais par prise de conscience de la réalité. S'il restait quelque chose de mon ami d'enfance dans le Drago que je connaissais, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de se confesser de la sorte. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : mon ami était mort et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il revienne…

A partir de ce moment-là, je décidai de prendre mes distances avec le groupe. Ma seule raison d'être avec eux était mon espoir que mon ami refasse surface mais sans cet espoir, je devais simplement me concentrer sur un moyen de rentrer.

Ainsi, je commençai à ressortir les papiers du père de Drago sur le transporteur interdimensionel. J'avais passé tellement de temps dans ce monde que j'en avais presque oublié à quel point il allait m'être difficile de rentrer, surtout sans l'aide d'Hélios mais il fallait que je rentre, je ne pouvais pas rester ici plus longtemps maintenant que je savais que ce n'était que du temps perdu.

Pour construire la machine, je demandai de l'aide à Ladd qui me devait bien ça puisque nous étions liés et, grâce à cette invention, il allait pouvoir régler ses propres problèmes avec le monde des esprits également.

Cela me prit quelques heures mais je réussis finalement à le convaincre et nous nous mîmes à construire la machine qui allait sceller à jamais mes liens avec Drago. Satoshi se proposa également de nous aider mais l'esprit de duel grincheux semblait ne pas apprécier sa compagnie pour une raison qui m'était obscure…

Mais heureusement, nous n'eûmes pas besoin d'aide supplémentaire car Ladd comprit rapidement tous les plans ainsi que la source de l'explosion du prototype qui avait pris la vie de la famille de Drago. La machine n'avait simplement pas emmagasiné assez d'énergie pour ouvrir le portail et l'avait donc rejetée d'un seul coup dans le laboratoire et pour remédier à cela, l'esprit de duel était prêt à mettre sa puissance à mon service si cela lui permettait de ne pas mourir.

La construction avança rapidement même si je continuai à aller en cours et aux activités de club pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Je reçus également l'aide d'un scientifique du CERN répondant au pseudonyme de John Titor qui me permit de déchiffrer bien plus rapidement les équations et d'améliorer même certains paramètres. J'étais un peu surprise de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'aussi calé en matière de voyage dimensionnel dans ce monde alors que cette machine n'existait visiblement pas encore mais je me contentai de l'accepter sans broncher. Je n'avais plus le temps de me poser davantage de questions, il fallait que je rentre.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, je vis enfin le bout du tunnel qu'était les travaux de construction. Cependant, à présent que la machine était presque terminée, j'eus un poids sur le cœur. Avais-je vraiment la force de tourner enfin la page et de retourner dans mon monde en sachant que ce qui m'attendait n'était autre qu'un long combat ? N'aurais-je pas mieux fait de rester ici et combattre aux côtés de Drago ? Une idée folle me traversa même l'esprit : n'aurais-je pas dû voler les pouvoirs d'Armageddon afin de modifier le passé et effacer toutes ces années perdues ?

Non…il fallait être réaliste et arrêter de se focaliser sur le passé. Mon ami d'enfance n'était plus, j'étais sur le point de retourner dans mon monde et Kagari et Ichigo m'attendaient, voilà quel devaient être mes seules pensées.

Cependant, dans un élan de nostalgie, je vins une dernière fois participer aux activités de club, histoire de dire au revoir à Angéla et aux autres mais, plus le temps avançait et plus les doutes recommençaient à m'envahir. Je devais vraiment être stupide ou suicidaire pour quitter ce havre de paix et me plonger dans un futur incertain…

Drago vit rapidement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond après nos activités et vint à ma rencontre alors que j'essayai de me défiler. A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais je voulus passer un dernier moment seule à seul avec Drago…

-Asuna…

-Dis Drago, ça te dirait d'aller manger un bout ? Lui proposai-je sans réfléchir.

Ce dernier accepta aussitôt et nous nous mîmes en quête d'un restaurant. Cependant, j'étais bien plus focalisée sur mon ami que sur la rue. Même physiquement, Drago n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était auparavant. Son regard était illuminé par la vie et son visage respirait l'assurance. Il était également bien plus grand qu'avant, alors que moi je n'avais presque pas grandi. Même ses épaules s'étaient élargies, lui qui était maigrichon au collège.

En passant devant un parc de la ville, je me revis avec Drago, dix ans en arrière, avant que tout ceci n'arrive, lorsque nous étions encore à nous amuser avec les autres enfants dans un parc similaire. Quand on y repensait, le Drago que j'avais connu n'avait pas disparu, ou plus exactement, il avait enfin refait surface après dix années.

Nous tournâmes une bonne heure avant de nous arrêter dans un restaurant et je me mis à observer les environs d'un regard distrait. Ce monde était si proche du notre et en même temps si différent. Les cafés, les plats, les attitudes des gens, les langues, tout cela existait dans mon monde et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, Drago se décida enfin à parler et me demanda des précisions sur son passé que je lui donnai dans un dernier espoir que cela réactive des souvenirs enfouis chez lui mais rien, pas une seule réaction de sa part, pas même lorsque je lui parlais de manière détournée du club et de la promesse que j'avais faite de lui rendre le sourire.

Dans un ultime effort, je tentai une dernière chose, connaissant déjà sa réponse mais ayant besoin de l'entendre pour confirmer que mon ami n'était plus.

-Alors tu as définitivement tout oublié ? Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de notre promesse ? Déclarai-je d'une voix faible avant d'enchainer. Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu aurais envie de rentrer à la maison, avec moi, dans ce monde qui est le nôtre?

Pendant un instant, un espoir me remplit la poitrine en le voyant réfléchir mais je l'éclipsai aussitôt. Je savais que cette cause était perdue, le voir se tirailler l'esprit montrait bien qu'il n'osait pas répondre non par simple politesse.

Je le sortis de son malaise en riant légèrement de ma propre naïveté cependant, je n'avais pas prévu que cette simple question aurait réveillé quelque chose chez mon ami.

-Tu m'aimais n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il par me demander contre toute attente.

Ce fut à mon tour de grimacer. Je n'avais pas prévu que Drago soit devenu aussi perspicace d'un seul coup et je soupirai, bien décidée à déballer ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps maintenant, même si je savais que mes sentiments passés n'étaient plus depuis très longtemps.

-Qui sait, même moi je ne suis pas bien sûre de comprendre ce que je ressentais…

-Si ce n'était pas ça, pourquoi aurais-tu tout risqué en traversant les dimensions simplement pour me retrouver ?

-Je ne suis pas jalouse d'Angéla si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ; lui répondis-je en détournant le regard, ne pouvant lui avouer ma haine alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer.

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as changé d'attitude depuis une semaine ?

-Parce que j'ai compris finalement que l'ami que je recherchais était mort en même temps que ses parents et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais…Finis-je par avouer d'une voix sincère mais chargée de regrets.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, étonné de ma révélation puis baissa la tête d'un air gêné.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Asuna…Déclara-t-il sincèrement.

-Et pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? C'est moi qui ai été stupide dans cette histoire. Même si j'ai compris depuis longtemps que le Drago que j'ai connu ne reviendrait jamais, j'ai été soulagée aussi.

-Soulagée ? Répéta-t-il.

-Soulagée de comprendre que, sans tes souvenirs, tu pourrais enfin vivre une vie heureuse.

Non…c'était faux…J'étais soulagée parce que, sans ses souvenirs, je n'avais aucun moyen de discerner le vrai du faux et donc aucune raison de me venger de lui puisqu'il était déjà mort…

-Est-ce que j'étais une personne horrible et renfermée sur elle-même à ce point avant toute cette histoire ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

N'ayant plus rien à perdre, je me décidai à lui remémorer cet événement ayant tout fait basculer dans nos vies, en prenant soin d'omettre certains détails qui n'auraient fait que l'encombrer comme mon lien avec Ladd ou mon rôle de gardienne. J'en vins même à parler de la raison de ma venue dans ce monde, toujours en camouflant ce dont je n'étais pas fière.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, mon objectif était bel et bien de ramener mon ami dans notre monde et j'aurais tout fait pour te convaincre d'y retourner, je n'aurais pas hésité à te ramener de force s'il le fallait. Je voulais te sauver à mon tour comme tu m'as sauvée il y a dix ans…mais tu as changé. Tu es amnésique et tu es redevenu toi-même, comme si ces dix dernières années n'avaient jamais existé pour toi.

-Ces années…ont-elles vraiment existé pour moi ? Murmura alors Drago.

-Si tu n'en as aucun souvenir, alors on peut dire que…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ; me coupa-t-il.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et je haussai légèrement les sourcils, surprise que Drago ait également réfléchi à cela.

-La question n'est pas que je me souvienne ou non de ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai l'impression que toutes ces années se sont déroulées comme un long rêve éveillé pour moi.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose si tu n'en as aucun souvenir ?

-Même si ma mémoire me fait défaut, je sais que tout n'est pas faux dans mes souvenirs et je sais également que cette vie n'était pas celle à laquelle j'aspirais. Au fond de moi, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je rejetais le monde extérieur tout en désirant m'y rattacher. Je ne rêvais pas d'aventure, je voulais simplement m'échapper de ce monde et ce, depuis ton accident d'après ce que je comprends.

Disait-il la vérité ? Avait-il finalement conservé quelques souvenirs de son passé malgré tout ? Je me doutais bien qu'il rejetait ce monde depuis cet accident, sinon il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte toutes ces années…mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui l'avait fait changer à ce point et pourquoi il avait refusé mon aide…

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu rejetais ce monde que ces dix années n'ont pas existé pour toi ! Rétorquai-je, refusant que Drago confirme ma théorie.

-Si, bien au contraire. En refusant de voir le monde qui m'entourait et en me refermant sur moi-même, c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait vécu à ma place. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai tout oublié, parce que ces souvenirs étaient trop fragiles, je ne les ai pas vécus, je n'ai fait que regarder.

Non…je ne voulais pas entendre ça…Drago aurait dû réfuter ma théorie, pas la confirmer ! La peur m'envahit pendant un instant mais je me contrôlai.

Tout cela était amusant en un sens. Pendant toutes ces dernières semaines, j'avais élaboré des théories plus folles les unes que les autres et voilà que Drago, sans aucun souvenir de son passé, arrivait à la même conclusion que moi en cinq minutes.

Je finis par baisser la tête vers mon assiette et rire de la situation paradoxale dans laquelle mon cœur s'était enfermé.

-Et dire que pendant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de te faire redevenir tel que tu étais lorsque nous étions petits mais que malgré tout, je suis tombée amoureuse de celui que tu étais devenu…

-Mais si je retrouvais mes souvenirs, penses-tu que je resterai ainsi…ou bien cet ancien moi referait-il surface ?

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes tel que tu es maintenant, autant pour toi que pour moi. Même si j'aimais cette personne de tout mon cœur et j'aimerais la revoir au moins une dernière fois, il serait égoïste de ma part de te faire replonger dans cet état.

C'était la réalité, je devais l'accepter : le Drago du collège était mort et peut-être valait-il mieux que la vérité n'éclate jamais afin de me conforter dans l'illusion du doute, pour ne jamais avoir à accomplir une vengeance qui aurait causé plus de peine que de satisfaction…

C'est avec cette pensée que je finis par relever la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de ce sentiment d'avoir enfin pu tourner la page en révélant ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps à présent.

-S'il te plait Drago, garde ce sourire pour toujours et rends Angéla heureuse avec !

Oui…Rends Angéla heureuse comme tu m'as rendue heureuse pendant cette courte période où tu arborais également ce sourire.

Au moment où cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, je sentis une larme perler sur ma joue. Pour moi, c'était un adieu…

Nous ne parlâmes pas davantage de cela après l'arrivée de nos plats et je réorientai la conversation sur des choses plus banales comme les cours ou la vie ici puis la soirée se termina et Drago me raccompagna chez moi.

Lorsque je le vis s'éloigner après m'avoir dit au revoir, j'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je ne voulais pas lui dire adieu mais je ne voulais pas non plus rester auprès de lui, de peur de découvrir un jour la vérité…Je ne pouvais que le regarder partir et disparaitre lentement de ma vue dans la nuit illuminée par les éclairages de la ville.

Après dix bonnes minutes passées debout sur le parvis de mon immeuble, je me décidai enfin à tourner les talons et à rentrer chez moi…ou plutôt ce qui était chez moi.

Lorsque je franchis la porte d'entrée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tristement en voyant ma chambre. J'étais arrivée dans ce monde avec rien de plus qu'un sac et mes vêtements et à présent, j'avais de quoi vivre par moi-même.

Mon bureau était encore inondé de livres et de cahiers de cours qui n'allaient plus m'être d'une grande utilité désormais. C'est pourquoi, lentement, après avoir relu rapidement ce qui était écrit, je les rangeai dans un carton que j'avais prévu pour mon départ.

Je passai ensuite aux vêtements, peu nombreux comparé à ce que je possédais dans mon monde, mais au moins je les avais déjà tous portés une fois…

Il restait encore de nombreuses bricoles dans ma chambre mais je ne pouvais pas tout emporter et je décidai donc de garder uniquement les affaires avec lesquelles j'étais arrivée dans ce monde tandis que je comptais bien déposer le rester chez Sherry le lendemain.

Etrangement, lorsque je me retrouvai dans une chambre vide, ne contenant plus que trois cartons, mon sac et les meubles, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Même si ce n'était qu'une location, je me sentais un peu comme chez moi ici puisque je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre dans ce monde à l'exception de l'hôtel et savoir que je n'allais jamais revenir ici me rendait nostalgique.

Le lendemain, je me levai aux aurores, bien avant le début des cours et, chargée de mes trois cartons, de mon sac et des plans de la machine, je sortis de ma chambre et, lançant un dernier regard à l'intérieur, je mis la clé sous la porte.

Puis, lentement, je pris ce chemin que j'avais emprunté tant de fois les jours précédents, d'abord en taxi jusqu'au chemin de campagne bordant le manoir de Sherry puis à pied pour les derniers mètres qu'il me restait à faire.

Tout était calme. Les oiseaux se réveillaient lentement en même temps que les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers une fine couche de nuage, faisant scintiller la rosée du matin sur les feuilles rougeoyantes des arbres. Il n'y avait presque aucune voiture à l'horizon et évidemment, je ne croisai personne. Il n'y avait que moi sur cette longue allée ombragée.

Je finis par apercevoir le château après cinq minutes de marche et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être une fois de plus émerveillée par l'architecture. C'était quelque chose qui allait me manquer une fois revenue dans mon monde, même si le manoir de Kagari se défendait aussi.

Lorsque je sonnai à la porte, Sherry vint m'ouvrir, encore à moitié endormie mais la vue de mon chargement finit de la réveiller.

-Tiens Sherry, c'est un cadeau pour m'avoir trouvé l'appartement ! Lui lançai-je gaiment en lui donnant les cartons.

-Mais…Asuna, tu comptes vraiment partir et ne jamais revenir ? S'étonna la propriétaire.

-Disons que j'avais quelque chose à faire dans ce monde mais que le devoir m'appelle chez moi et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau !

La jeune femme n'essaya pas de me dissuader et me laissa entra en prenant mes cartons puis je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la bibliothèque où se trouvait la machine ainsi que Ladd qui, lorsqu'il me vit, fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air impatient.

-Te voilà enfin Asuna, j'ai failli attendre moi grogna-t-il en guise de salutation.

-Tu es si pressé que ça de te débarrasser de moi ? Le taquinai-je avec un léger coup de coude.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter Asuna, j'ai tenté de faire fonctionner la machine cette nuit.

-Ne me dit pas qu'on s'est trompé quelque part ? M'étranglai-je, lâchant mon sac. J'ai déjà résilié le bail, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière !

-Le problème ne vient pas de la machine, mais de moi. Je n'aurai pas la force pour la faire fonctionner deux fois de suite et comme tu le sais, nous avons besoin d'accéder au monde des esprits, donc je suis désolé, mais ton retour chez toi devras attendre.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre davantage, qui savait ce qu'il se passait dans mon monde pendant mon absence…Je devais rentrer, et vite !

Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus forcer Ladd, d'un parce qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et de deux parce qu'il était mon seul allié et la seule personne à pouvoir faire fonctionner la machine…

Soudain, je repensai à ce qu'avait dit June lorsque nous avions trouvé Ladd inconscient. Elle disait que le monde des esprits était en train de migrer vers mon monde…Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être possible d'atteindre l'un à partir de l'autre tout en déployant moins de puissance !

Les chances que la théorie de June ait été vraie étaient déjà minces, celles que la mienne l'ait été également encore plus, mais c'était certainement ma seule chance.

-Ladd, j'ai une proposition à te faire dans ce cas rétorquai-je en prenant l'air sûre de moi. Je veux aller dans le monde des esprits avec Drago.

Le dragon pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué et attendit que je développe.

-Ce n'est pas que le sort du monde des esprits m'importe plus que celui de mon propre monde mais plus vite cette crise sera terminée, plus vite je pourrai rentrer chez moi.

-Tu es consciente qu'en faisant ça, il se peut que tu ne revoies jamais ton monde ? Me prévint-il.

-Il se peut que la machine explose également comme avec le père de Drago répliquai-je sans sourciller. Si je ne me base que sur des suppositions, jamais je n'avancerai. Et puis…ça sera certainement ma dernière occasion de passer du temps avec Drago et mes amis de ce monde…

Ladd hésita quelques instants avant d'acquiescer et je sentis un poids disparaitre dans ma poitrine, comme si l'idée de rester quelques temps auprès de Drago me rassurait. Peut-être qu'après tout, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à tourner la page malgré ce que je pensais…

Sans perdre une seconde, j'envoyais un message à Serena lui demandant de transmettre à Drago que la machine était prête puisqu'il était le principal concerné. Je ne précisai pas si les autres devaient venir également, préférant leur laisser le choix de risquer ou non leur vie.

Je profitai de l'attente pour vérifier les derniers paramètres, ne souhaitant pas vraiment finir comme le père de Drago à cause d'un mauvais calibrage mais tout semblait en place.

On sonna à la porte vingt minutes plus tard et lorsque j'allai ouvrir, à mon grand étonnement, je vis que Satoshi était venu lui aussi. Mais je n'avais pas le loisir de me demander ce qu'il faisait là, le temps me manquait cruellement.

Evidemment, les garçons me demandèrent immédiatement si je leur disais la vérité mais au lieu de me perdre dans de longs discours, je les emmenai directement dans la bibliothèque. Ladd, sans grande surprise, leur réserva un accueil assez peu chaleureux mais Satoshi l'ignora et se dirigea aussitôt vers le terminal de commandes de la machine et fronça les sourcils en l'allumant.

Un grésillement métallique se fit entendre lorsque l'électricité parcourut les circuits mais tout se déroulait selon les plans pour le moment. Ladd se plaça ensuite à la place qui lui était attribué et propulsa un rayon d'énergie dorée en direction du cercle et un flash lumineux m'aveugla pendant un instant mais, lorsqu'il se dissipa, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'un portail identique à ceux qu'utilisait Hélios était à présent ouvert et reliait ce monde et le monde des esprits.

-Je viens de régler vos coordonnées sur le monde des esprits ; nous expliqua-t-il après quelques secondes. Normalement, si tout se déroule comme prévu, vous devriez arriver au pied de l'arbre des Naturia où se trouve la source du problème.

-Satoshi, je compte sur toi pour nous rapatrier s'il y a un problème ! Lui lançai-je. Drago, prêt à faire le grand saut ?

Ce dernier hésita quelques instants mais, finit par acquiescer d'un air déterminé et déclara :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir pris la place de la personne que tu aimais mais j'espère que tu n'en tiendras pas compte là où nous allons.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Et puis, je l'aimais comme tu dis, mais ce que j'ai fait…

Je m'arrêtai au milieu de ma phrase et je tentai de chasser cette pensée de ma tête. Il était trop tard pour penser à la vengeance. Je devais uniquement me concentrer sur mon retour chez moi, quitte à fausser compagnie à Drago s'il le fallait.

-Oublie ça Drago, ce n'est rien terminai-je en reportant mon regard vers le portail.

Le monde des esprits…Je n'étais pas sereine à l'idée d'y pénétrer mais s'il fallait passer par là pour rentrer, alors j'étais prête à le faire. J'espérai simplement que June ne se trompait pas dans sa théorie et qu'il était bien possible de rejoindre mon monde depuis là-bas…

Non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela n'ait pas été possible. Après tout, Ladd l'avait bien fait pour me sauver dix ans plus tôt, je devais certainement être capable de le faire à mon tour ou bien de trouver un esprit acceptant de briser la frontière si la théorie de June était fausse.

Je lançai un dernier regard à Satoshi avant de partir. J'aurais bien voulu m'excuser pour la fois où je m'étais emportée avec lui alors que je ne comprenais rien mais ce dernier me fit un simple signe de tête pour me montrer que le portail n'allait pas pouvoir rester ouvert éternellement.

J'inspirai un grand coup et, après avoir compté jusqu'à trois, tenant la main de Drago, nous plongeâmes à l'intérieur du gouffre sombre.

Cependant, la sensation était différente de la fois où j'avais voyagé à travers les mondes avec Hélios. Contrairement à ses portails, celui-ci n'avait pas simplement fait un trou dans l'espace-temps reliant nos deux mondes. Nous voyagions à l'intérieur d'une sorte de tunnel sombre au bout duquel je pouvais distinguer une faible lueur devant correspondre au monde des esprits.

Mais, plus nous avancions dans le tunnel, et plus je sentais la prise de Drago se relâcher, comme s'il perdait ses forces mais je ne pouvais pas me retourner ni même bouger à l'intérieur de cet étrange tunnel, je ne pouvais qu'attendre…

Finalement, après un temps qui me parut interminable, nous émergeâmes finalement de cette passerelle et je me retrouvai immédiatement face contre terre avec un mal de crâne abominable.

Je me relevai, tout mon corps endolori par ce voyage mais, alors que je cherchai Drago du regard, quelque chose de bien pire que tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'ici se présenta à moi.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et tous mes membres se mirent à trembler tandis que mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et que mon cœur rata plusieurs battements tant j'étais abasourdie, effrayée et déconcertée par ce que je voyais.

-Non…Ce n'est pas le monde des esprits…Murmurai-je en lançant des regards affolés de tous les côtés, cherchant désespérément à me sortir de ce cauchemar.

Mais la réalité était là : Un paysage de désolation, un champ de ruines à perte de vue, un épais manteau de neige rouge recouvrant ce qu'il restait de ce qui autrefois était ma maison, notre village, à Drago et à moi, des dizaines de voitures s'entassant sur le bord de la chaussée méconnaissable, des objets éparpillés et abandonnés un peu partout, pas un seul bruit à l'exception de ma respiration saccadée après un tel voyage et le sifflement d'un vent mordant et glacial…

Combien de temps étais-je partie ? Cela ne faisait qu'un an que j'avais rejoint Drago dans l'autre monde et pourtant ici, un siècle semblait s'être écoulé, un siècle ravagé par la guerre et le malheur ayant totalement décimé la population…

Jamais je n'aurais dû m'absenter. Plutôt que de courir après une chimère, j'aurais dû rester et me battre quitte à y laisser la vie. A présent, il était trop tard. J'avais vraiment échoué sur tous les plans. Le Drago que je connaissais n'était plus, la ville que je m'étais jurée de protéger était détruite et les personnes que j'aimais avaient certainement disparu pour toujours…

-Asuna…Que s'est-il passé ? M'interpella une voix dans mon dos.

Lentement, je me retournai, ayant presque oublié pendant un instant que je n'étais pas venue seule. Mais…C'était encore pire ! Dans ce monde, Drago courait un grave danger en la personne de Fuji Makoto. Je me mis alors à regarder frénétiquement de tous les côtés, guettant le moindre signe de vie ou d'hostilité dans les environs.

-Drago…Ce n'est pas le monde des esprits ; déclarai-je d'une voix éteinte, terrifiée.

-Le…Monde des esprits ? Répéta-t-il, l'air perdu. De quoi parles-tu ?

Je reculai vivement d'un pas, cherchant quelque chose à répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche et je me rappelai la terrible vérité que Ladd m'avait confiée. Le voyage entre nos deux mondes était ce qui avait affecté la mémoire de Drago la première fois…se pouvait-il…Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas une seconde fois, je ne voulais pas ! Je refusai de retrouver l'ancien Drago, pas ici, pas maintenant ni jamais ! J'avais fait une croix sur mon passé avec lui…alors pourquoi revenait-il encore me hanter ?

Non…Tous ses souvenirs ne pouvaient pas avoir disparu, c'était impossible, il devait lui rester quelque chose de sa vie avec Angéla et les autres, n'importe quoi !

-Tu…Tu ne te souviens pas Drago ? Bégayai-je avec un espoir vain. Notre mission, nous devions…

-Une mission ? De quoi parles-tu ? Et réponds-moi, que s'est-il passé ici ? Je me souviens de la mort de mes parents…puis le trou noir…Combien de jours se sont écoulés depuis ?

Non…ce n'était…pas possible…pas…possible…Et pourtant, une fois de plus, c'était la réalité. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas…Le plan semblait être sans faille…alors où avait-il cloché ?...Je devais simplement amener Drago dans le monde des esprits puis repartir chez moi et me faire oublier…Comment une chose aussi simpliste avait-elle pu rater !

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de moteur au loin et mon cœur s'accéléra. Quelqu'un approchait, et vu l'état des lieux, cela ne pouvait-être que des terroristes…Il fallait nous enfuir, et vite, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas si les pouvoirs que j'avais acquis dans l'autre monde fonctionnaient ici…

Je m'apprêtai à prévenir Drago mais pendant que j'avais les yeux tournés, ce dernier s'était relevé et fonçait droit vers l'endroit d'où provenait le vrombissement assourdissant.

-Attends Drago, non, ne fais pas…M'écriai-je avant d'être interrompue.

Au même moment, un robot géant tel qu'on pouvait l'imaginer dans les films surgit de nulle part et pointa son canon en direction de mon ami. Les mots d'Ichigo me revinrent soudain en mémoire…était-ce ça, l'arme révolutionnaire que Fuji Makoto avait dérobée ? Un robot à forme humaine de cinq mètres de haut, armé d'une dizaine de canons et à l'armure qui semblait impénétrable ?

Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde de plus et, espérant au plus profond de moi que je possédais toujours mes pouvoirs, je me précipitai pour m'interposer entre l'arme et Drago mais, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps d'activer ma magie, une vingtaine de militaires apparurent de nulle part et nous encerclèrent, braquant leurs armes sur nous.

Lorsque l'un d'entre eux se détacha du groupe, je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les dents en reconnaissant l'homme qui était à l'origine de tout ce carnage : Fuji Makoto. Il avait vraiment pris du galon depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu à en juger par toutes les médailles accrochées à sa veste kaki et son képi surmonté de trois étoiles dorées.

Lorsqu'il me vit, ce dernier vint se placer à côté de moi, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse Asuna, tu nous as finalement livré Drago, le fils du professeur Mio…ou devrais-je dire, le garçon provenant d'une autre dimension.

S'il avait été seul, je l'aurais bien fait taire à jamais mais je devais être prudente. Au moins faux pas, je ne doutais pas que tous ces hommes allaient ouvrir le feu sur nous sans autre sommation. Notre seule chance de nous en sortir était de jouer leur jeu jusqu'à ce que je trouve un plan…

-Puisque je l'avais sous la main, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien le ramener ici lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules et tentant de rependre l'air que j'avais à l'époque.

-C…Comment ça Asuna ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et quelle est cette histoire d'autre dimension ! S'écria Drago, affolé.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Cela ne me plaisait pas de jouer la comédie ainsi, surtout que je n'étais même pas certaine du résultat mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était ma seule option…

-Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? Demandai-je à Makoto en détournant le regard, ne pouvant croiser celui de Drago par honte.

-L'utiliser évidemment. Il devrait pouvoir nous en dire un peu plus sur cette fameuse dimension et puis nous le tuerons.

-Vous…Marmonnai-je les dents serrées. Il n'y a…rien dans l'autre dimension qui pourrait être intéressant…Tentai-je alors. Ils n'ont pas une technologie aussi avancée que la nôtre, les conquérir serait stupide continuai-je en regardant le robot, cachant ma peur.

-Magnifique ! S'exclama Fuji. Maintenant que ce pays est sous notre contrôle, nous allons pouvoir étendre notre pouvoir par-delà les dimensions ! Hélios ne mentait pas, il possédait réellement le pouvoir de conquérir l'univers !

Ce type était fou à lier…mais les fous étaient dangereux, je ne pouvais pas le prendre à la légère…

-C'est ça que vous appelez soumettre un pays ? Rétorquai-je en lui montrant les ruines qui nous entouraient. J'appelle ça assouvir sa frustration moi.

-Il y a toujours des dissidents à toute autorité, il suffit de les éliminer pour obtenir la paix me répondit-il. Et si tu veux bien nous excuser Asuna, nous allons prendre congé de toi à présent, un monde nous attend et…

Alors que Fuji Makoto me tournait le dos, je lui agrippai fermement le bras. Il venait de dire les mots de trop. Peu importe à quel point ce type était dangereux, peu importe si nos vies allaient s'envoler à cause de moi, peu importe s'il possédait l'arme la plus puissante de ce monde, personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à la ville et aux gens que j'aimais !

-Quoi encore ? Tu as accompli ta part du marché, nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec toi Asuna me lança-t-il froidement.

-Notre marché ne tient plus, Fuji Makoto rétorquai-je tout aussi froidement.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc jeune fille ?

-La destruction de la ville ne faisait pas partie du contrat.

-Et tu penses être en position pour négocier ? Lança-t-il en éclatant de rire. Fais un seul faux pas et ta vie disparaitra comme celle des habitants de cette ville !

Fuji Makoto me repoussa violemment mais je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser. Je sentis une puissante énergie affluer du plus profond de mon être et commencer à se répandre dans mes veines. Tout mon corps s'illumina d'un halo vert tandis que mon œil droit se mit à scintiller. Toute ma haine accumulée contre Drago puis refoulée mélangée au mépris que je portais à cet homme en face de moi étaient sur le point d'exploser.

En voyant cela, le général prit un air surpris mais se contenta de faire un signe au robot qui pointa son canon sur moi mais je ne reculais pas et je continuai à faire face à cette ordure.

-Allons Asuna, calme-toi, t'énerver ne fera que te détruire me lança-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Laissez-nous partir et quittez cette ville sur le champ lui ordonnai-je en levant le bras devant moi, une sphère d'énergie verte dans la paume de ma main.

-Tu es bien naïve Asuna, il n'y a que dans les films que les méchants attendent avant d'attaquer le héros et je vais te le prouver sur le champ.

Derrière moi, un bruit sourd de canon retentit mais je ne tressaillis pas et je restai calmement à ma place. Puis je sentis quelque chose heurter mon dos mais se changer en poussière immédiatement après avoir heurté mon halo d'énergie.

Une goutte de sueur perla alors du front du général qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que sa meilleure arme soit aussi facilement déjouée.

-Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois Makoto, quittez ces lieux sur le champ.

-Tu l'auras voulu Asuna, notre marché ne tient plus ! Exterminez-la !

Des dizaines de coups furent tirés au même moment et fusèrent dans ma direction mais une fois de plus, je ne bougeai pas le petit doigt et les balles vinrent s'écraser sur mon bouclier d'énergie sans me faire le moindre dommage.

Ce fut au tour de Fuji Makoto de devenir livide tandis que la sphère d'énergie dans ma main grossissait toujours et atteignait maintenant la taille d'un ballon de foot.

-Aucune résistance dans l'autre monde ? Je crois que tu m'as un peu menti Asuna lança-t-il en grimaçant.

-Je vous ai toujours menti général Fuji répliquai-je, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Jamais vous n'aurez Drago ni même cette ville et encore moins ce monde, alors dégagez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Je crois…que je me suis trompé sur ton compte ricana l'homme. Mais peut-être que ceci devrait te faire changer d'avis.

Fuji Makoto claqua des doigts et j'entendis un cliquetis de métal derrière moi qui ne me disait rien de bon. Je me retournai, méfiante et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que le robot avait déployé un nouveau canon bien plus grand que le précédent et qu'il le pointa droit sur Drago, toujours au sol, tétanisé.

-C'est ton dernier mot Asuna ?

-Vous…Vous n'être qu'un lâche ! Rugis-je en me précipitant sur Drago.

-On va dire oui soupira Makoto. C'est bien dommage, tu aurais fait un soldat d'élite dans nos rangs…Canon à Photon…enclenché…

L'arme du robot scintilla d'une lumière bleue nuit et, par réflexe, je projetai la boule d'énergie que j'avais dans la main en direction du canon. Une seconde plus tard, un rayon doré fusa sur mon ami mais se heurta à ma sphère.

Lorsque les deux attaques se percutèrent, un flash lumineux aveugla toutes les personnes présentes puis un épais nuage de poussière nous bloqua la vue tandis que l'onde de choc renversa tous les hommes de Makoto.

Je profitai de la confusion pour agripper Drago et j'utilisai les pouvoirs des monstres dans mon jeu pour filer sans demander mon reste.

Je courus ainsi pendant cinq minutes, sans me retourner, tenant fermement la main de Drago cette fois-ci avant d'arriver devant un portail qui m'était bien connu et devant lequel je m'arrêtai, à bout de souffle.

L'école avait subi le même sort que tous les autres bâtiments. La plupart des murs étaient criblés de balles et les autres avaient été totalement démolis, laissant voir des trous béants donnant sur des salles de classes vides et dévastées.

L'endroit semblait désert et à en juger par la couche de poussière sur le portail qui ne tenait plus que par la barre de fer permettant de le fermer, personne n'était passé ici depuis longtemps.

Je me tournai vers Drago mais il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Son regard était vide, il ne tenait debout que parce que je l'épaulais et son visage était blême. Il fallait que nous nous reposions et surtout que je fasse le point sur ce qu'il se passait ici…

Je pris donc la décision d'entrer dans l'école en faisant tomber le portail au passage. Lentement, je m'avançai dans cette cour que m'était soudainement bien étrangère. Les arbres avaient été abattus, le sol était parsemé de fissures et de trous et les installations sportives n'étaient plus qu'un tas de métal rougi par la rouille, si ce n'était autre chose…

Instinctivement, je pris la direction de la salle de classe, évitant de tomber dans les endroits où les marches des escaliers s'étaient effondrées mais, lorsque j'arrivai à l'étage, je constatai avec dépit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun mur. La salle de classe était totalement à l'air libre et à la vue de tous…

-Pourquoi…Murmurai-je. Kagari ! Ichigo ! Présidente Chizuru ! Adjoint Hinata, il y a quelqu'un ? M'écriai-je.

Seul mon écho me répondit. Ne pouvant supporter cela davantage, je repris ma route, trainant toujours Drago derrière moi qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Je montai donc les étages un par un, cherchant désespérément un abri mais même le bureau des étudiants, autrefois si soigné et propre, n'avait pas échappé à la destruction de Fuji Makoto…

Finalement, j'arrivai au dernier étage du bâtiment et mon cœur s'accéléra. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce à cet étage et la seule porte qui s'y trouvait semblait encore en bon état…

Se pouvait-il…Non…c'était impossible…et pourtant, j'y croyais encore, que notre foyer ait été épargné par les bombardement mais cet espoir s'effondra aussitôt lorsque la porte s'écroula dès que je mis la main dessus.

Sans surprise, l'intérieur avait été pillé. Les vitres étaient brisées, mon grand bureau fendu en deux par le milieu, le fauteuil et la télévision de Kagari avaient disparus, le matériel d'astronomie de Drago n'était plus qu'un tas de barres de fer et les rideaux d'Ichigo avaient été transpercés par des balles. Le vieux grenier que nous avions trouvé en arrivant ici était un endroit bien luxueux en comparaison avec ce qu'il restait de nos rêves à tous les quatre…

Je m'avançai parmi les décombres, cherchant un fragment intact de mon passé ici mais tout avait été saccagé, il ne restait vraiment plus rien…

Je m'arrêtai devant l'escalier menant au toit qui, une fois de plus, s'était effondré, rendant l'accès impossible.

Pourquoi…Pourquoi étais-je partie ? Je le savais…je savais qu'en revenant, rien ne serait plus pareil, je savais que Fuji Makoto n'allait pas attendre mon retour tranquillement, je savais qu'Ichigo avait raison de s'inquiéter, je savais que je n'étais motivée que par la haine et la vengeance et pourtant…je n'avais écouté personne. Au fond de moi, je refusais de voir la réalité, je pensais que tout n'était qu'illusion, comme mon temps passé auprès de Drago alors, pour fuir tout cela, j'avais décidé d'enterrer cette illusion en faisant disparaitre sa cause…

En vérité, ce n'était pas Drago que je haïssais…c'était moi…Drago n'était qu'une excuse à moi-même pour me rassurer, me dire que j'allais briser l'illusion et enfin faire disparaitre cette partie de moi que je détestais, celle qui vivait dans le rêve, incapable de discerner le vrai du faux…Mais la véritable illusion, c'était de me voiler la face en pensant cela en oubliant volontairement la menace que représentait Fuji Makoto…

De colère, J'abattis mon poing sur le bureau qui vola en éclat. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas accepter la réalité ! A cause de ça, tout avait disparu, une fois de plus ! Nos rêves d'une vie de lycéens dans ce club puis mon rêve de vie avec le Drago que j'avais cherché pendant des années et enfin le rêve de Kagari et d'Ichigo de vie tout court, tout avait encore disparu en une fraction de seconde !

Je hurlai de rage tout en donnant un autre coup de pied dans les débris de mon bureau qui tombèrent à travers la vitre brisée, faisant sursauter Drago à côté de moi.

-J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Plus d'illusion, plus de rêve, plus d'espoir, tout ça ne sert à rien !

-Asuna…murmura Drago, toujours perdu.

-D'abord je vais m'occuper de ce type et lui faire payer puis ça sera ton tour Drago, je connaitrai la vérité, que tu le veuilles ou non, je refuse d'avoir perdu cette année à te chercher pour rien ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir et surtout pas dans ces conditions !

-Toi non plus, tu n'aurais pas dû revenir Asuna, et surtout pas maintenant déclara soudain une voix froide dans mon dos.

Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque je reconnus la voix de la personne ayant prononcé ces mots. Lentement, je me retournai et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le visage du délégué adjoint, le regard rempli de haine, les habits déchirés, un pistolet braqué dans ma direction.

-ça faisait un bail, Asuna, Drago.


	17. Asuna: Rêves et Réalité

_**Hoshino Asuna : Rêves et Réalité**_

Je ne rêvais pas cette fois, c'était bien Hajime Ichigo qui me faisait face. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun survivant en ville, mon visage s'illumina en découvrant que je m'étais finalement trompée.

-I…Ichigo…Bafouillai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Dans un élan de joie et oubliant nos rivalités passées, je me précipitai vers pour le serrer dans mes bras, ne voyant là qu'une preuve que Fuji Makoto m'avait menti mais, alors que je n'avais fait qu'un seul pas, j'entendis le bruit d'une détonation et, utilisant mes réflexes décuplés par le pouvoir de mes monstres, j'attrapai une balle au vol entre mon pouce et mon index avant de m'arrêter aussi sec, écarquillant les yeux, interdite en constant que celui qui avait tiré n'était autre qu'Ichigo.

Ce dernier émit un grognement de colère et baissa son arme, sans abandonner son hostilité à notre égard pour autant.

-Je vois que tu t'es bien amusée pendant tout ce temps, Asuna déclara ce dernier d'une voix dans laquelle je pouvais discerner une haine sans pareille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ichigo, j'ai simplement…

-Je me fiche de connaitre tes excuses Asuna me coupa-t-il en élevant la voix. Non seulement tu ignores mes avertissements et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête mais en plus tu oses revenir ici après la bataille comme si de rien n'était. Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Asuna !

-Je…Je suis désolée Ichigo, mais je pensais qu'avec Drago…

-Et bien tu pensais mal ! Je t'avais prévenue que quelque chose allait se passer mais tu as préféré t'enfuir et partir à la recherche de Drago qui nous avait lui-même abandonnés !

-Non, ce n'est pas…

-Tu nous as laissés tomber Asuna. Tous tes grands discours sur l'amitié, sur l'importance que tu accordais à ce club et à nous, j'aurais dû me douter que rien de tout cela ne comptait pour toi.

-Ecoute moi Ichigo, je…

-T'écouter ? C'est bien le comble ça ma pauvre ! Me coupa Ichigo en se mettant à rire. Toi, tu me demandes de t'écouter alors que tu n'as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je t'ai dit il y a un an ! Tu es partie, loin, tellement loin qu'il nous était impossible de te contacter et tu nous as abandonnés à notre propre sort pendant que tu passais du bon temps avec ton Drago chéri !

-S'il te plait Ichigo…Explique-moi…Que s'est-il passé ici ? L'implorai-je.

-Allons bon, maintenant que tu es là après avoir disparu pendant toute la bataille, tu vas en profiter pour jouer à l'héroïne providentielle qui sauve le monde avant d'être acclamée par la terre entière ?

-Non, tu te trompes…

-De toute façon, qu'y aurait-il à raconter ? Ton bon ami, Fuji Makoto, a utilisé son arme, le robot qu'il avait volé la veille de ton départ, pour envahir le pays, clamant qu'il ouvrirait de nouvelles possibilités au-delà de l'imagination et tu connais la suite : bombardements, résistance, combats et…

La voix d'Ichigo se brisa et il détourna le regard en serrant le poing si fort que du sang perla de sa main.

-Tout ça…Tout ça…c'est de ta faute Asuna ! S'écria-t-il soudainement.

-Ma…Ma faute ? Bégayai-je, interdite en reculant d'un pas.

-Si tu n'avais pas donné cet espoir stupide à ce général de pacotille, jamais il n'aurait tenté son invasion ! Mais pour couronner le tout, tu lui ramènes ce qu'il demande !

Mon cœur rata un battement. Non…Ce n'était pas possible…Je n'étais responsable de tout ça…Il y avait Hélios au départ…puis ce robot…la présence de Drago dans ce monde…Comment pouvais-je avoir eu un réel impact dans une mécanique aussi complexe ?

-Mais après tout, cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner.

-C…Comment ? Bégayai-je, tirée de mes pensées.

-Tes parents travaillaient sur la machine à franchir les dimensions, j'aurais dû me douter que votre famille n'était pas toute blanche dans cette histoire. Avoue-le Asuna, tu as toujours été du côté de cette ordure ! Tu nous as mentis, à Kagari et moi, pendant tous ces années, jamais tu ne nous as appréciés, jamais tu n'as été heureuse avec nous, jamais tu ne nous as accordé la moindre importance, jamais tu ne t'es soucié ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de ce que nous ressentions.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Voilà une chose pour laquelle j'étais vraiment fautive…C'était moi qui avais demandé à mes parents de travailler là-dessus…mais en aucun cas pour le compte de Fuji Makoto ! Mais comment expliquer à Ichigo mes intentions alors…alors qu'il était dans le même état que moi un an auparavant…

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque cette pensée me traversa l'esprit. C'était ça…Ichigo, tout comme moi après la disparition de Drago, avait certainement élaboré toute une théorie sur mon départ avant d'en venir à une conclusion aussi stupide que la mienne !

-Non, pas du tout Ichigo ! M'exclamai-je, tentant de me défendre.

-Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un jouer aussi bien la comédie, à l'exception de Drago peut-être.

-D.…Drago ? Répétai-je, sentant qu'Ichigo était sur le point de me révéler un lourd secret.

-Vous faites bien la paire vous deux mais si vous aimez vivre dans le mensonge, je ne vais pas vous en empêcher.

Sur ces mots, Ichigo jeta son pistolet à mes pieds et je le dévisageai, interdite, tandis que ce dernier me tourna le dos et mit les mains dans les poches de son manteau déchiqueté.

-Asuna, s'il te reste ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'humanité ou si tu veux me prouver que toutes ces années ont vraiment compté à tes yeux, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour mettre fin à cette guerre.

Je ne répondis rien, abasourdie par les paroles de mon ancien ami et ce dernier fit quelques pas vers la porte avant que je ne trouve le courage de poser la question que me brûlait les lèvres depuis son retour.

-Et…Et Kagari, Ichigo…où est-elle ? Murmurai-je.

Ce dernier se retourna et me lança un regard noir et, sans ajouter un mot, reprit sa route avant de disparaitre de ma vue, seul le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans les escaliers en ruines de l'école.

Lentement, je me baissai pour ramasser l'arme qui trainait à mes pieds et je me tournai vers Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

Pourquoi…Pourquoi avais-je été si stupide ? Même si, sans mon passage dans l'autre monde et sans mes pouvoirs je n'aurais été d'aucune utilité pendant la bataille, au moins j'aurais été auprès de mes amis pour les épauler, pour combattre à leurs côtés, peut-être même pour mourir à leurs côtés mais au moins, nous aurions été ensembles et nos liens n'auraient pas été brisés pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une vengeance qui n'avait aucune raison d'être…

Et maintenant ? Etais-je encore en droit de les aider à recoller les morceaux malgré tout ce qu'Ichigo avait dit ? Pouvais-je réellement prétendre les sauver alors que j'avais fait passer mes propres envies avant leur protection ? Ne devais-je pas terminer ce qu'Ichigo avait tenté de faire, cinq minutes plus tôt ?...

Je regardai à nouveau l'arme. Elle n'était vraiment pas puissante, le genre de pistolet utilisé par les policier…Avec de telles armes, il n'était pas étonnant que personne n'ait fait le poids contre le robot de Makoto…

-Drago…Dis-moi…que dois-je faire ? Demandai-je alors au seul ami qu'il me restait.

Evidemment, ce dernier ne me répondit pas et se contenta de détourner le regard. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour prendre des décisions, j'avais suffisamment fait mes choix en fonction des siens, et voilà où cela m'avait menée.

Je regardai alors au loin à travers la vitre brisée et je vis une colonne de fumée s'élever haut dans le ciel tandis qu'un immense robot dominait la plupart des bâtiments de la ville en ruine et je pris ma décision.

Ichigo pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je ne pouvais pas laisser Fuji Makoto triompher. Oui, j'allais être l'héroïne providentielle et la déserteuse, oui j'allais être la source du problème selon Ichigo et sa solution, oui j'allais être celle qui avait provoqué la destruction de la ville et celle qui allait l'arrêter.

Drago, le monde des esprits, Armageddon, la fusion des mondes, les espoirs de Ladd, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance car j'avais trouvé un nouvel objectif.

Revigorée, je lançai l'arme d'Ichigo au loin et, alors qu'elle était encore dans les airs, j'activai mes pouvoirs et je projetai une sphère d'énergie émeraude qui fit exploser le pistolet en plein vol.

-A nous deux, Fuji Makoto, je compte bien vous faire gouter à votre propre terreur !

Je m'apprêtai à sauter par la fenêtre pour me rendre directement sur les lieux où se trouvait mon ennemi lorsqu'une main agrippa mon bras et m'empêcha de bouger.

-Attends…Asuna…Me dit alors Drago de sa voix morne que je n'avais pas entendue depuis plus d'un an. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Tu te réveilles enfin toi ? Ricanai-je. Désolée mais je n'ai plus aucun compte à te rendre mon pauvre Drago, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul maintenant continuai-je en me dégageant.

-Et moi je répète ma question : que comptes-tu faire ?

Je grognai pour toute réponse. J'avais presque oublié à quel point l'ancien Drago pouvait être collant et agaçant quand il commençait à défier Ichigo en classe. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me battre avec lui. Plus vite cette mission serait terminée et plus vite je pourrais passer à autre chose.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre rétorquai-je froidement.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu écouteras les miens.

Je m'arrêtai net. Non, ce n'était pas le Drago que je connaissais non plus…c'était…je ne pouvais pas le dire mais il semblait avoir gagné une toute nouvelle personnalité. Il n'était plus l'élève joyeux que j'avais côtoyé ces derniers mois mais ce n'était pas non plus l'élève asocial que j'avais essayé d'aider pendant des années…Mais, étrangement, pour la première fois, je ne ressentais aucun mensonge ni aucune hésitation dans sa voix.

-Toi ? Me rendre des comptes ? Répétai-je, interdite.

-Oui, et je dois surtout t'avouer quelque chose : Ichigo dit la vérité, j'ai toujours vécu dans le mensonge.

Je fronçai les sourcils et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'il développe mais montrant mon impatience tout de même en tapant du pied sur le sol.

Drago se dirigea alors vers son matériel d'astronomie et se mit à le regarder avec un regard voilé par la tristesse.

-Tu vas peut-être être surprise, mais je n'ai jamais considéré Ichigo et Kagari comme des amis proches même si nous passions nos journées ensemble.

-Etrangement non, ça ne m'étonne pas grimaçai-je.

Drago se baissa et ramassa un bout de son télescope et je vis la lentille se détacher avant de se briser en heurtant le sol mais mon ami ne s'en préoccupa pas.

-En réalité, je n'ai jamais pu apprécier le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, non pas parce que je n'aimais pas mais parce que je ne voulais pas.

-Est-ce que tu peux être plus clair ? Le priai-je.

Drago sourit légèrement et tourna la tête dans la direction.

-Tu as toujours été mon fardeau, Asuna, celle qui m'empêchait d'avancer, celle qui me rendait craintif au point de me renfermer sur moi-même, celle qui se mêlait de choses qui la dépassaient de loin, celle qui s'accrochait à un espoir qu'elle détruisait elle-même.

Je restai bouche bée devant sa déclaration et j'écarquillai les yeux, interdite. D'un seul coup, je sentis toutes mes forces me quitter et même mon halo d'énergie disparut, me laissant totalement désemparée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Drago disait-il la vérité ? Etait-ce là ce qu'il pensait vraiment de moi ? Finalement, avais-je eu raison de commencer cette quête qui me paraissait maintenant stupide et insensée ? M'avait-il…toujours menti depuis que nous nous connaissions ?...

Celui qui avait prétendu être mon ami reposa délicatement son bout de télescope au sol et se saisit d'un autre bout qu'il tenta de réparer, sans grand succès.

-Lorsque j'ai accepté de former ce club avec vous, je pensais que vous m'excluriez dans la semaine. Après tout, personne n'aurait pu me supporter…mais il a fallu que tu viennes encore te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas, Asuna continua-t-il sans me regarder.

Je tentai de répondre quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, comme si j'étais soudainement devenue muette.

-Tu m'as confié la tâche de président du club en pensant qu'ainsi, j'allais pouvoir changer j'imagine, je me trompe ?

-Je…

Ma voix se brisa aussitôt. Je ne comprenais pas…Je pensais bien faire…Je pensais que Drago s'était renfermé sur lui-même par ennui du monde extérieur…Je pensais qu'en agissant ainsi, j'allais pouvoir lui redonner gout à la vie…me trompai-je sur toute la ligne ? Faisais-je exactement le contraire de ce qui était bénéfique pour lui ?...

-Je ne voulais pas empiéter sur vos activités au départ. Après tout, Kagari et Ichigo n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça, mais en tant que président, j'étais bien obligé de choisir sans quoi, tu m'aurais harcelé pendant des jours. Je savais qu'une salle était inoccupée dans ce lycée et c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi l'astronomie, pour être certain que vous alliez vous orienter vers quelque chose d'autre en voyant les travaux de réaménagement.

-Mais…Mais tu avais l'air de t'amuser avec nous pourtant pendant la reconstruction ! Rétorquai-je, comprenant de moins en moins.

Drago se tourna vers le mur sur lequel était autrefois accroché la télévision et mit ses mains dans ses poches, penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air nostalgique.

-Oui…Je me suis amusé…amusé de voir votre acharnement et c'est alors que j'ai compris que, quoique je fasse, vous ne lâcheriez pas l'affaire et j'ai fini par me prendre au jeu.

-Tu…Tu t'es pris au jeu ? Répétai-je, une lueur d'espoir me traversant.

-Oui. Malgré moi, j'ai fini par apprécier cet endroit mais c'était justement ce que je redoutais le plus…

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et Drago se retourna vers moi, me lançant un regard froid dont lui seul avait le secret, le même genre de regard qu'il lançait à Ichigo lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Asuna, sais-tu au moins pourquoi je refusais tout contact avec les autres ?

-J'ai…J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce que tu t'étais lassé du monde et…

Drago émit un petit rire amusé et me fit un sourire sincère cette fois-ci.

-Tu me prenais donc pour un asocial ? Au moins, j'ai atteint mon objectif en agissant de la sorte je vois.

-Mais alors…pourquoi as-tu changé Drago ? Pourquoi cet ami que je chérissais a-t-il disparu du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de rejeter tout ce qui t'entourait ?

-Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Tu étais mon fardeau Asuna et…

-Non ! M'exclamai-je en le coupant.

Drago prit un air étonné en me voyant réagir de la sorte mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je sentais à nouveau des mensonges dans sa voix et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre. Je voulais la vérité et uniquement la vérité. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne m'ait accordé jamais aucune importance pour que ma quête n'ait pas été vaine, au fond de moi, je croyais encore en lui, je savais que l'ami que je m'étais fait dans l'autre monde…n'était pas différent de mon ami d'enfance…

-Arrête de me mentir Drago, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Si j'avais été un fardeau, tu m'aurais simplement rejetée et pourtant, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est de m'ignorer comme si tu voulais que je parte de moi-même ! Est-ce là l'attitude d'une personne devant supporter un fardeau ?

Le jeune garçon marqua une pause dans son discours, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que je décèle cette faille mais je l'avais toujours remarqué. Drago ne m'avait jamais dit un seul mot pour me blesser ou pour briser nos liens. Il se contentait d'agir en s'éloignant de moi progressivement.

Finalement, ce dernier baissa la tête en souriant, s'avouant vaincu.

-Tu es tellement têtue Asuna déclara-t-il en riant. Mais je ne mens pas, tu étais mon fardeau parce qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je me condamnais à vivre dans la crainte de te perdre un jour.

-Comment ça Drago ? Que veux-tu dire ? Murmurai-je, déconcertée.

Drago reporta son regard sur le plafond autrefois si bien décoré et maintenant envahi de fissures.

-Le jour où nous avons été attaqués, avant d'être mis en fuite par cette chose que j'avais invoquée, l'homme m'a dit quelque chose…Il m'a menacé de s'en prendre à mes proches si je ne coopérais pas et t'a pris pour exemple alors que tu avais pris un coup de couteau dans l'œil.

Par reflexe, je mis ma main devant mon œil vert. Ladd ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça…Etais-je réellement celle qui avait changé Drago ?

-Comprends-tu maintenant, Asuna, pourquoi tu étais mon fardeau ? A cause de toi et de ton entêtement, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre serein, je savais que, quoique je fasse, tu serais quelque part dans les environs, je savais que, tant que tu serais avec moi, aucun d'entre nous deux ne serait en sécurité.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir gardé tout cela pour toi ? Pourquoi avoir essayé de gérer cela seul alors que nous aurions pu trouver une solution, pourquoi…

-Tu viens de répondre toi-même à tes questions m'interrompit-il. Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais cherché une solution à un problème qui te dépassait largement et tu aurais gâché ta vie. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu t'acharnes de la sorte.

Drago marqua une pause et vint se placer à côté de moi, plongeant son regard vers la ville détruite à travers le trou béant de la salle.

-Je t'aimais Asuna, autant que je te détestais. Tu étais incapable de comprendre ce que j'essayais de te dire et tu faisais même le contraire en me trainant de force dans tes activités. Parce que je t'aimais, j'ai vécu dans la peur et je me suis renfermé et parce que tu t'acharnais à te mettre en danger en me faisant sortir de ce cocon, je te détestais.

-E…Et tu crois que je n'ai pas gâché ma vie alors ? M'écriai-je soudain, une colère indescriptible montant en moi en entendant ses paroles.

-Tu n'aurais pas voulu vivre ce que j'ai vécu, crois-moi rétorqua Drago d'une voix glaciale.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu exactement mais comment peux-tu croire que tu m'as épargnée de la sorte ? Tu le voyais, je passai mes journées à prendre soin de toi, pensant que tu allais mal, pensant que je pourrais te guérir, pensant agir pour le mieux ! J'ai passé ma vie à me préoccuper de toi, et maintenant j'apprends que j'étais condamnée à échouer, comment peux-tu dire que je n'ai pas gâché ma vie ainsi !

-Aurais-tu préféré passer ta vie à fuir des types qui veulent ta peau à chaque coin de rue ? Aurais-tu préféré vivre dans la peur que dans la vanité ? Aurais-tu préféré perdre la vie plutôt que de la gâcher ?

C'était donc ça…les douleurs que je ressentais alors que Drago était absent…il se battait seul face aux hommes de Makoto…

-Oui, j'aurais préféré affirmai-je sans hésitation. Toute ma vie…Toute ma vie n'a été que mensonge, rêve et illusion…Tout ce que je faisais…était destiné à n'aboutir à rien et même lorsque je suis allée te chercher dans l'autre monde, j'ai sacrifié ce qui était important et maintenant tu m'affirmes qu'une fois de plus, tout cela ne servait à rien !

-Dans l'autre monde ? Répéta Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, dans cet autre monde où au moins, nos relations étaient vraies, cet autre monde où tu n'avais plus peur du premier cinglé qui passait dans la rue, cet autre monde où tu avais des amis, cet autre monde dans lequel j'ai vraiment vécu, cet autre monde qui finalement n'était qu'une illusion maintenant que tu as encore tout oublié…

Je soupirai, dépitée. J'avais été tellement stupide…J'avais réellement couru toute ma vie après une chimère…Et le seul moment de vérité, je l'avais simplement balayé en un clin d'œil en entrainant Drago avec moi dans ma folie…Celui que je pensais être mon ami n'avait pas totalement tort, j'étais seule fautive dans l'histoire. Toute autre personne aurait lâché l'affaire avec Drago au bout d'un mois mais moi, je m'étais acharnée, ne me rendant même pas compte que, plus j'avançai et plus il me repoussait…

-Finalement, nous sommes tous les deux perdants dans cette histoires…Murmurai-je. Tu n'as pas réussi à me tenir éloignée des problèmes et par mon entêtement, j'ai perdu tout ce que je possédais…

-Oui, nous avons tous les deux échoué me confirma Drago mais, même si je ne pourrai jamais retrouver ce que j'ai perdu, il n'est pas trop tard pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Notre ville est détruite, Ichigo me déteste, ces dix dernières années n'ont servi qu'à me faire du mal et Kagari…

Ma voix se brisa. Ichigo n'avait pas répondu à ma question mais son regard voulait tout dire...Kagari n'était certainement pas la seule à avoir succombé par ma faute…

-N'étais-tu pas sur le point de régler son compte à Fuji Makoto avant que je ne t'arrête ? Me demanda-t-il sans quitter la colonne de fumée des yeux.

-Je ne sais même pas si tout ça à encore un sens puisque je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie…Lui répondis-je en secouant la tête.

-Cette ville…est aussi la mienne, Asuna et même si j'ai l'impression que ma place n'est pas ici, j'ai le sentiment que si je ne m'oppose pas à la destruction, quelque chose de bien pire encore pourrait arriver.

Le monde des esprits, l'invasion de Fuji Makoto, Armageddon, les démons, tout cela me paraissait bien lointain maintenant que je connaissais la vérité. Mais en un sens, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir gâché ma vie. L'action de Drago était vouée à l'échec également à cause du pouvoir confié par Ladd. Tout comme j'allais à l'encontre de la volonté de Drago en essayant de l'aider, Drago allait lui-même à l'encontre de la volonté de Ladd en me tenant à l'écart.

-Tu ne me pardonneras jamais ce que j'ai fait j'imagine ? Me demanda-t-il alors d'une voix chargée de regrets. Sans ma présence dans ce monde, Fuji Makoto n'aurait jamais causé autant de destruction.

-Non, jamais en effet lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je reste persuadée que si tu m'en avais parlé, nous aurions pu éviter tout ça mais il est trop tard pour se lamenter. Et puis, j'ai ma part de responsabilité, c'est ma folie qui a engendré cela.

-Dans ce cas, puisque nous sommes tous les deux fautifs pour ce qui arrive maintenant, que dirais-tu d'arrêter cela ensemble ?

Je réfléchis une seconde. Drago de ce monde n'avait certainement aucun pouvoir ni même l'idée qu'il ait pu en avoir un jour, il n'aurait fait que me gêner et puis, l'idée même de m'allier à lui à présent ne me plaisait pas plus que ça.

-J'aimerais vraiment réparer mes erreurs, Asuna. Je ne te le demande pas en ami, ni même en partenaire, simplement en compagnon d'infortune.

-Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te tuer dans ton dos pour me venger ? Rétorquai-je en montrant l'arme que j'avais dans la main.

-Tu le feras, je le sais, mais une fois que Fuji Makoto sera hors d'état de nuire répliqua-t-il sans sourciller.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Finalement, le Drago de ce monde et le Drago d'Angéla étaient bien les mêmes, tous les deux prêts à affronter les pires dangers sans se soucier des conséquences pour eux-mêmes. Ils avaient simplement emprunté des voies différentes, l'une menant au mensonge et à la crainte pour les autres, l'autre au courage et à la force de défendre ceux qu'il aimait…

Je lâchai l'arme et je fermai les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir, à nouveau entourée de ce halo d'énergie émeraude, mon œil vert scintillant avec plus d'intensité que jamais puis je lui tendis la main qu'il serra en me rendant mon sourire.

-Tu sais très bien que j'en serais capable le prévins-je.

-Oui, mais je sais aussi que si tu le fais, c'est que je le mérite. Tu es têtue mais tu ne prends pas tes décisions sans raison, Asuna, et c'est aussi pour ça que je devais te tenir à l'écart.

-Qui sait si je n'ai pas changé moi aussi au fil des années à cause de toi répliquai-je d'un air malicieux.

Sur ces mots, nous tournâmes tous les deux à nouveau nos regards vers la haute colonne de fumée s'élevant au loin et vers l'abomination de Makoto. Même si cela devait être mon dernier combat, même si je devais perdre le peu de choses qu'il me restait, même si ma raison devait s'envoler en même temps que mes dernières forces, je ne pouvais pas ne pas réparer les erreurs. Fuji Makoto allait payer pour ses actes.

Nous ne perdîmes pas une seconde après avoir pris notre décision. Nous n'avions aucun plan mais le temps pressait. De tout façon sans carte des environs ni connaissance de la vraie puissance de la machine, tout plan était inutile. Nous ne pouvions nous fier qu'à notre instinct.

Nous redescendîmes les escaliers de l'école en courant avant de débarquer dans la cour. Il n'y avait personne, même Ichigo avait disparu sans laisser de trace mais nous ne nous attardâmes pas sur ce détail et nous continuâmes notre course à travers les rues dévastées de la ville en ruine.

Pendant quelques minutes, je crus discerner à nouveau le regard qu'avait Drago dans l'autre monde alors que nous filions comme le vent, comme si faire face à un danger imminent faisait ressortir sa nature téméraire qu'il avait oubliée.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à quelques mètres du robot géant en moins de dix minutes et nous nous arrêtâmes derrière un mur tenant à peine debout pour évaluer la situation.

Nous n'étions pas seuls sur les lieux. Tout autour de la machine infernale je voyais des ombres se mouvoir lentement, et j'entendais régulièrement des bruits de canon suivis de grésillements métalliques et parfois quelques cris de douleurs.

Cette observation prolongée me confirma deux choses. La première était que Makoto mentait bel et bien, il restait une résistance active et la deuxième était que les mouvements de la grande machine étaient entravés par tous les débris autour d'elle.

Mais un autre détail me sauta aux yeux : je ne voyais les soldats de Fuji Makoto nulle part. Il n'y avait que le robot, la résistance et nous ici.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Evidemment, ce lâche ne devait pas être souvent sur le terrain, ne sortant que pour de rares occasions. Ça allait être un calvaire pour dénicher son repaire mais pour le moment, il fallait se concentrer sur ce robot.

-Drago, je crois que j'ai…

J'entendis au même moment des pas juste devant moi et je lâchai un cri de stupeur en le voyant se précipiter droit sur le robot alors qu'un homme était à terre, juste devant l'un des canons braqués sur lui et je jurai intérieurement.

J'avais oublié que ce Drago là n'avait aucune expérience du combat. Non seulement il n'avait aucun pouvoir mais en plus il n'avait aucune arme, aucune technique de défense. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était…

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je réalisai cela et je concentrai mon énergie jusqu'à réussir à créer une épée émeraude que je saisis à deux mains puis je me précipitai à sa suite.

Au moment où la détonation du canon retentit, je lançai mon arme de toutes mes forces et miraculeusement, lorsque l'épée heurta la balle, cette dernière fut simplement coupée en deux et les deux bouts restants allèrent anéantir ce qu'il restait de deux murs en ruine.

Drago se plaça alors entre l'homme et le robot et étendit ses bras comme pour faire une barrière et je m'arrêtai net, choquée par ce qu'il essayait de faire.

-Je m'appelle Drago Mio ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

-Drago Mio ? Répéta une voix grave provenant du robot. Tu as décidé de te rendre finalement ?

-Je suis venu imposer mes conditions à Fuji Makoto ! Cessez le combat et je me rendrai à lui !

-Tu n'es pas en position de négocier ! Rétorqua notre ennemi.

Le robot pointa à nouveau son canon sur Drago et je fis apparaitre une nouvelle sphère d'énergie dans ma main, prête à intervenir mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Tu n'as pas peur de la mort toi ricana l'homme à l'intérieur du robot.

-Vous semblez avoir peur de la mort vous au contraire puisque vous ne me tirez pas dessus rétorqua Drago, impassible.

Je m'étranglai. A quoi jouait-il ? Je pensais qu'il allait simplement se rendre pour mettre fin aux combats dans la zone avant d'attaquer directement Fuji Makoto mais son attitude me laissait entrevoir un autre plan, comme s'il…essayait de gagner du temps…

Comprenant cela, discrètement, je fis le tour du pâté de maison pour me retrouver derrière le robot, dans son angle mort, là où il n'y avait aucun canon ni aucune visibilité et je projetai la sphère d'énergie sur ce qui semblait être le générateur.

Mais, alors que je pensais que mon attaque allait atteindre sa cible, elle fut déviée à la dernière seconde par une créature que je reconnus immédiatement.

-Un…Un monstre de duel, ici ! M'exclamai-je, abasourdie.

-Un monstre ? Non, il n'y en a pas qu'un…Dit une voix éteinte à côté de moi.

Je me retournai dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et je vis un autre homme à terre, une profonde entaille sur flanc, comme si un tigre ou un lion lui avait lacéré la peau.

Une seconde plus tard, le ciel s'obscurcit non pas de nuages mais d'une nuée de créatures volantes. Puis la terre se mit à trembler et en instant nous étions encerclés de milliers de monstres plus affreux les uns que les autres. Aucun d'entre eux n'était très grand ni très menaçant mais leur nombre était considérable.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à cela et il écarquilla les yeux à son tour tandis qu'un rire grave s'éleva, rire que je reconnus immédiatement.

-Alors, vous aimez mon comité d'accueil, Drago, Asuna ? Déclara Fuji Makoto d'un endroit d'où je ne pouvais pas le voir. Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui décident de s'opposer à moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de Drago pour conquérir ce monde après tout, j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin !

Sans attendre un mot de plus, les monstres nous sautèrent dessus tous en même temps tandis que le robot pris de la hauteur, se préparant certainement pour un unique tir.

Tout autour de moi se trouvaient les corps des résistants blessés par les combats et j'entendis de nombreux cris de terreur à l'intérieurs de ruines alors que les monstres se rapprochaient de nous. Si je voulais gagner ce combat, je ne pouvais plus me contenter de simples sphères d'énergies. Il me fallait plus de pouvoir, le pouvoir de mes propres monstres !

La lumière autour de moi s'intensifia et je sentis une énergie nouvelle m'envahir. Dans ma main se matérialisa une nouvelle épée mais ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne pouvais pas me battre seule contre toutes ces créatures.

-Apparaissez, monstres de la prophétie !

De dix lumières vertes jaillirent les monstres de mon deck avec lesquels je me mis en formation. Notre nombre était ridiculement faible par rapport à nos ennemis mais c'était tout ce que j'avais pour le moment.

Je tournai la tête vers Drago qui, malgré son manque de force, était prêt à se battre.

-Drago, attrape ça ! Lui criai-je.

Ce dernier me regarda et je lui lançai une autre épée d'émeraude qu'il attrapa au vol, juste à temps pour trancher la gorge de l'un des monstres qui était sur le point de ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui.

-Une épée ? Tu n'as rien de mieux Asuna ? Me dit-il tout en esquivant une autre attaque avec une facilité déconcertante et se plaçant juste à côté de moi.

Pour toute réponse, je projetai une sphère d'énergie devant moi qui envoya au tapis trois autres créatures…trois parmi des milliers d'autres…

J'ordonnai alors à mes monstres de se séparer, leur laissant les monstres volants pendant que Drago et moi nous nous occupions de la vermine au sol.

-Avoue que tu n'étais pas préparé à ça lançai-je à mon camarade tout en plantant mon arme comme une broche sur plusieurs monstres à la fois.

-Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de t'écouter oui grimaça-t-il alors qu'il para l'attaque d'une créature qui tentait de lui lacérer le cou.

Nous étions dos à dos, combattant chacun pour notre survie mais également pour celle de l'autre. Si l'un d'entre nous deux pliait, c'en était fini.

Je me baissai pour découper en deux un ennemi plus petit que les autres et au même moment Drago en profita pour reculer et trancher une sorte de mille-pattes géant puis, vifs comme l'éclair, nous échangeâmes nos places dans valse sanglante qui emporta avec elle tous les monstres à moins de deux mètres de nous.

Mais, même si j'avais encore de l'énergie à revendre, je voyais que Drago s'épuisait bien plus rapidement que moi. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer ainsi.

Lâchant mon épée, je frappai le sol avec une sphère d'énergie de toutes mes forces, créant un tremblement de terre qui ébranla les ruines déjà chancelantes mais surtout, déstabilisa tous les monstres autour de nous, nous laissant une seconde de répit pendant laquelle j'en profitai pour projeter une vague d'énergie tout autour de moi qui anéantit tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de dix mètres avant de mettre un genou à terre, haletante.

J'avais donné tout ce que j'avais mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. J'avais tué à peine quelques centaines de monstres et il en restait encore plusieurs milliers. A ce rythme-là, cette bataille était perdue d'avance…

-Asuna, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'affola Drago.

-Fuji…Makoto…comment peut-il contrôler autant de monstres à lui seul…Haletai-je.

Je levai la tête au ciel. Mes monstres ne semblaient pas en meilleure posture que moi et certains avaient même déjà été vaincus. Il ne restait plus que la grande prêtresse, le monde et le destructeur…Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, nous ne pouvions pas gagner cette bataille…

-Toujours aussi minable je vois déclara soudain une nouvelle voix à côté de moi.

-I…Chigo ? Bafouillai-je, interdite.

Je tournai la tête vers le bâtiment devant lequel nous nous trouvions et je vis Hajime Ichigo armé d'une arme d'un calibre bien plus gros que son pistolet et accompagné d'une dizaine d'hommes dont certains que je reconnus comme étant d'anciens camarades de classe.

-Alors comme ça, la sauveuse a besoin d'être sauvée ? Tu pensais donc vraiment être en mesure de rétablir la paix par tes propres moyens ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide ma pauvre.

-Ichigo, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer l'interrompit Drago.

-Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles toi et Asuna rétorqua-t-il. Vous auriez mieux fait de rester là où vous étiez, cela vous aurait évité de mourir.

-Nous n'allons…pas mourir…Articulai-je tout en essayant de me relever.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et braqua son arme sur une créature s'étant approchée un peu près de nous.

-Kagari…disait la même chose il y encore un mois.

Sans ajouter un mot, il tira une rafale de balles sur les monstres et plusieurs tombèrent juste avant que d'autres ne prennent leur place. Les compagnons du délégué firent de même et abattirent ainsi une nouvelle centaine de monstres en moins d'une minute avant d'être à court de minutions.

-Et voilà…C'est ainsi que la résistance s'achève soupira Ichigo en jetant son arme à terre.

Dans le ciel, un long cri retentit et je levai la tête juste à temps pour voir le monde de la prophétie périr dans les flammes d'un grand dragon doré. Ichigo avait raison, c'était terminé. Je n'avais plus de monstre, plus de forces pour combattre, nous n'avions plus d'armes et Drago n'avait en lui aucune mémoire du combattant qu'il était autrefois.

Soudain, les monstres autour de nous s'écartèrent et un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre. Je devinai sans difficulté que le robot avait certainement fini de charger son tir.

-Canon à photons paré ! Feu !

Dans le ciel, une explosion retentit et je vis un rayon de lumière blanche fuser vers nous.

Non…Je refusai que tout se termine ainsi, je refusais de perdre mes dernières attaches dans ce monde, je refusais que tout ce que j'avais fait soit une fois de plus voué à l'échec !

Une immense énergie afflua du plus profond de moi et mon halo émeraude qui s'était terni, resplendit de plus belle. Si les monstres de la prophétie étaient les serviteurs d'Armageddon, alors ils ne pouvaient pas être vaincus par un stupide robot !

Le halo d'énergie se solidifia et forma une armure autour de moi, une armure noire parcourue de fentes rouges comme le sang et couvrant tout mon corps de la tête au pied tandis que derrière moi, une cape pourpre volait légèrement.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que…Bégaya Ichigo.

-L'armure D'Armageddon répondis-je spontanément.

Je levai la main vers le ciel et le halo d'énergie verte qui m'entourait auparavant s'étendit tout autour de nous, formant un bouclier protecteur repoussant les assauts des monstres. Lorsque l'attaque du robot le percuta, je grimaçai. Je n'avais pas encore retrouvé toutes mes forces et le bouclier se couvrit de fissures sans se briser pour autant. Je crus plusieurs fois que j'allais m'évanouir mais je refusai de céder à l'inconscience.

Enfin, après plusieurs secondes qui me parurent une éternité, l'intensité de l'attaque diminua jusqu'à disparaitre complètement et je m'effondrai aussitôt sur le sol, l'armure disparaissant en même temps que mon bouclier, vidée de mes forces.

Drago me rattrapa juste avant que ma tête ne heurte le sol mais je me dégageai, refusant toujours d'abandonner. Après tout…j'étais bien trop têtue pour m'avouer vaincue…

-Il est trop tôt pour se réjouir grimaça Ichigo. Tu aurais mieux fait de laisser cette lumière nous détruire, Asuna. Ca aurait été moins douloureux que de se faire dévorer par ces créatures.

A ce moment-là, je sentis mon œil me démanger et une seconde plus tard, Drago me reposa délicatement au sol et se plaça en première ligne, devant Ichigo et ses hommes.

-Qu…Qu'essaies-tu de faire…Drago ? Murmurai-je.

-Asuna, te souviens-tu de quelle manière je t'ai sauvée il y a dix ans ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant la masse de monstres qui fonçait vers nous sans trembler.

-L…Ladd ? Articulai-je avec difficulté.

-Oui…j'ai appelé désespérément à l'aide et cette créature est apparue.

-Mais…Tu ne pas peux pas…Ladd est…

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de terminer ma phrase, le corps de Drago rayonna d'une intense lumière blanche et je sentis que mon œil réagissait à cela.

-S'il te plait…Viens nous en aide aujourd'hui encore…Ladd !

La lumière émanant de Drago s'intensifia encore jusqu'à en devenir aveuglante à tel point que je fus obligée de fermer les yeux.

La terre se mit à trembler à nouveau, mais pas à cause des pas des milliers de créature la foulant, mais à cause d'une onde de choc provenant du ciel.

Je rouvris les yeux et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis que, juste au-dessus de nous, une brèche s'était ouverte, exactement comme celle m'ayant permis de traverser les dimensions avec Drago.

-Qu…Quelle est cette chose ! S'exclama Ichigo, tétanisé.

De la brèche sortit alors un immense dragon, plus noir que la nuit d'un côté et plus blanc que la pureté de l'autre. En l'apercevant, toutes les créatures volantes se dispersèrent et s'écartèrent, elles aussi terrifiées tandis que les monstres au sol reculèrent prudemment. Seul le robot de Fuji Makoto resta en place et tenta de tirer sur le dragon qui renvoya le boulet de canon d'une seule main sur la machine qui s'écrasa au sol, dix mètres plus loin.

Mais j'étais certainement celle qui était la plus déconcertée et stupéfaite par ce qu'il se passait. Drago…avait réussi à appeler Ladd sans aucune mémoire de ce dernier et alors qu'il était bloqué dans l'autre monde.

-L…Ladd…Murmurai-je tandis que la brèche se refermai au-dessus du dragon et que ce dernier émit un rugissement qui suffit à faire s'effondrer les dernières ruines encore debout.

Puis sans autre sommation, Ladd passa à l'attaque, crachant une rafale de flammes sur les monstres au sol et plus d'un tiers d'entre eux périt d'un seul coup, me laissant totalement bouche bée, de même qu'Ichigo et ses compagnons.

Ce qu'il restait de l'armée de Fuji Makoto continua à reculer et même le robot garda ses distances cette fois-ci.

Lorsque les créatures volantes s'écartèrent de Ladd, je vis un rayon de soleil traverser l'épaisse couche de nuage et éclairer Drago qui se tenait désormais debout, seul, au milieu de ruines fumantes.


	18. Asuna: La fin du rêve

_**Hoshino Asuna : La fin du rêve**_

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ladd était vraiment apparu dans ce monde. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il embêté à créer une machine capable de traverser les dimensions s'il pouvait déjà le faire lui-même ? Et comment Drago avait-il pu l'appeler sans aucune mémoire du temps passé avec le dragon ? Mais plus important encore…était-il capable de nous sauver à lui seul ?...

J'eus ma réponse un instant plus tard lorsque Ladd se mit à rayonner avant de projeter un cercle d'énergie sombre qui décima tous les ennemis autour de lui. Mais il n'en resta pas là car une seconde plus tard, ce dernier fonça vers les ennemis au sol et s'abattit sur eux telle une météorite.

Je me protégeai la tête des débris de bitume et de terre qui volèrent dans toutes les directions tandis qu'autour de Ladd, il ne restait plus qu'un vaste cratère fumant, vide de toute vie.

Néanmoins, une fois la surprise passée, les monstres repassèrent à l'attaque, se concentrant désormais sur le dragon, ce qui laissa le champ libre à Ichigo et ses hommes pour se replier à l'intérieur du bâtiment. A l'extérieur, il ne restait plus que moi qui étais trop faible pour bouger et Drago, toujours debout, entouré de ce halo doré.

Malheureusement, la bataille était encore loin d'être gagnée car, même si Ladd avait pu se débarrasser d'une bonne moitié de l'armée de Fuji Makoto, l'autre moitié ne semblait pas prête à abandonner si facilement. Je le voyais, Ladd avait beau être puissant, il avait beau pouvoir esquiver la plupart des attaques et il avait beau être capable de créer une ouverture d'une seule rafale de flammes, il ne pouvait pas vaincre une armée à lui seul…

Ce dont nous avions besoin pour gagner cette bataille, ce n'était pas de la puissance, mais du nombre et compte tenu de notre état à tous, notre victoire semblait être un lointain mirage…

Si seulement j'avais été capable de me lever, j'aurais pu prêter main forte à Ladd mais c'était inutile, plus aucun de mes membres ne me répondait et le moindre effort me faisait aussi mal que si on me plantait un couteau dans la peau.

Soudain, alors que Ladd était totalement encerclé par des monstres au sol tout en étant assiégé par les airs, ce dernier, tout comme je l'avais fait, frappa la terre de son poing et je vis une large fissure se créer dans le sol qui se prolongea jusqu'à moi. De cette fissure émana une étrange lueur émeraude, la même qui m'entourait quelques minutes plus tôt et, immédiatement, je sentis mes forces revenir tandis que Ladd posa un genou à terre…comme s'il me donnait son énergie.

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir d'avantage, je me relevai d'un bond et je recréai l'épée d'énergie…non, cela n'allait pas être suffisant, il me fallait quelque chose de bien plus radical…

Je reconcentrai mon énergie qui m'entoura et en un instant, je fus de nouveau recouverte par l'armure d'Armageddon et mon retour soudain dans la bataille sembla attirer l'attention des monstres qui oublièrent Ladd pendant un instant, instant qui couta la vie d'une centaine d'entre eux lorsque le dragon cracha une nouvelle rafale de flammes, créant également par la même occasion un passage qui lui permis de me rejoindre.

-Je crois que tu me dois des explications toi lui lançai-je alors qu'il se plaçait aux côtés de Drago.

-Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas rétorqua-t-il en regardant mon armure d'un air mauvais.

Nous fûmes interrompus par le bruit sourd du canon du robot qui revenait subitement dans la bataille mais une fois de plus, Ladd arrêta le boulet pour le renvoyer à son expéditeur qui s'écroula à nouveau en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire appel à moi reprit le Dragon en crachant des flammes sur le sol tout autour de nous pour l'enflammer et nous faire gagner un peu de temps.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions d'autre solution rétorquai-je tout en m'occupant de quelques oiseaux s'approchant un peu trop près de nous.

-Il existe toujours une autre solution...surtout quand celle que tu as choisi amène des problèmes encore plus gros…

Je m'apprêtai à lui demander plus de précision lorsque soudain, l'air autour de nous devint étrange et je commençai à voir les choses de distordre, comme si j'étais prise de vertiges d'un seul coup. Cependant, je n'étais visiblement pas la seule car tous les monstres volants tombèrent au sol sans réussir à atterrir correctement et ceux déjà à terre se mirent à tituber.

-Q…Que se passe-t-il ? Bégayai-je, affolée.

-Les dimensions ont été brisées une fois de trop me répondit Ladd en reprenant sa forme humaine.

-Les dimensions ? Répéta Drago qui semblait sur le point de tomber lui aussi.

Tout à coup, dans le ciel, je vis la brèche par laquelle Ladd était arrivé se rouvrir sans aucune raison et un puissant vent se leva sur le champ de bataille, commençant à emporter avec lui quelques monstres qui disparurent dans le trou béant pendant que les autres détalèrent comme des lièvres effrayés, sans réussir à échapper à l'attraction de cette chose.

C'était comme si une tornade s'était levée, emportant tout sur son passage…même si le mot trou noir aurait été plus approprié face au spectacle que nous avions sous les yeux.

Devant cela, le chevalier grimaça, l'air vraiment effrayé pour une fois.

-Asuna, fais quelque chose ! Me hurla-t-il.

Instinctivement, j'érigeai à nouveau le bouclier qui nous avais protégés de l'attaque du robot et je l'étendis pour englober avec moi le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait Ichigo et aussitôt, je sentis l'attraction diminuer.

Ce à quoi j'assistai me laissa bouche bée. En moins d'une minute, tous les monstres de duel invoqués par Fuji Makoto, y compris le robot, disparurent, aspirés par la brèche sans pouvoir échapper à son emprise, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un tas de ruines mais le trou noir ne se calma pas pour autant et continuer à emporter des débris de roches, de plastique, des voitures et même des morceaux entiers d'immeubles en ruines.

Finalement, après dix minutes d'effort intense, je sentis l'air se calmer autour du bouclier et, ne pouvant le maintenir plus longtemps, je le laissai disparaitre, de même que mon armure, avant de tomber à genoux, essoufflée, en sueur et tremblant de tous mes membres.

-Qu…Que vient-il de se passer ? Bégayai-je encore sous le choc.

-A cause de vos petits jeux, j'ai à nouveau dû briser les limites des mondes pour vous rejoindre et Voltanis a tenté de me ramener on dirait ; me répondit Ladd, l'air vraiment mécontent.

-Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute mais je ne voyais aucune autre solution s'excusa alors Drago qui était lui aussi redevenu normal.

-Aucune autre solution ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Ne me fais pas croire qu'avec le pouvoir d'Osiris, tu n'aurais pas pu t'en sortir ! Rétorqua l'esprit au bord de la colère.

-Osiris ? Répéta Drago, dubitatif.

Ladd s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux, interdit et se tourna vers moi.

-Asuna…ne me dis pas…

-Si, c'est exactement ça Ladd, notre bon vieux Drago est de retour.

L'esprit se prit la tête dans les mains en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça. Et puis, je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour commencer par le monde des esprits Asuna !

-J'allais justement te poser la même question. Je pensais que tu avais finalement changé d'avis et que tu avais trafiqué la machine en mon absence.

-Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? S'étrangla Ladd.

Ce dernier soupira et leva les yeux vers la brèche qui ne s'était toujours pas refermé et qui planait dans le ciel, sombre et menaçante, prête à se réactiver à n'importe quel moment.

-Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que vous ayez détraqué les mondes en m'appelant déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. A présent, les trois mondes sont reliés, ce qui devrait nous faciliter la tâche…sauf si Voltanis s'en mêle une nouvelle fois…

J'allais demander plus de précisions à Ladd mais Ichigo et ses compagnons sortirent au même moment de leur refuge, encore tremblants pour certains, interdits pour d'autre en voyant que toute menace avait été écartée.

-Qu…Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est une longue histoire Ichigo lui répondis-je. Pour le moment, accepte simplement le fait que nous devrions être hors de danger pour le moment.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu par mon affirmation et à vrai dire, je ne l'étais pas moi-même. Fuji Makoto, même s'il avait perdu toute son armée et sa meilleure arme, était certainement toujours dans ce monde, prêt à repasser à l'attaque. Nous ne pouvions pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers, il fallait nous préparer à un éventuel assaut et nous n'étions tout simplement pas en état de nous battre…

-Y a-t-il encore un bâtiment en bon état dans cette ville ? Demandai-je alors au délégué.

-Attends un peu Asuna, crois-tu vraiment que je vais t'aider simplement parce que tu nous as sauvés ? N'oublie pas que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes dans cette galère !

-Raison de plus pour l'aider, Ichigo déclara Drago avant que je puisse répondre. Et je suis aussi fautif qu'elle, c'est donc à nous de réparer nos erreurs.

-Vous deux…Grogna-t-il en serrant les dents. Vous disparaissez du jour au lendemain, juste avant que ce cinglé n'arrive, puis vous revenez en sauveurs, comment voulez-vous que je j'aie encore confiance en vous après tout ça !

-Ichigo, si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais-le pour Kagari au moins !

Ce dernier sursauta lorsque je prononçai le nom de mon amie et détourna le regard désormais voilé par la tristesse.

-Tu oses parler de Kagari après tout ça Asuna ? Sais-tu au moins tout le chagrin que tu lui as causé en disparaissant ainsi ? Jusqu'au bout…Jusqu'au bout elle n'a pensé qu'aux autres, oubliant sa propre peine, oubliant qu'elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, oubliant sa propre vie !

-Elle a toujours été comme ça, elle a toujours fait passer les autres avant elle lui répondis-je en baissant la tête à mon tour. Mais c'est aussi pourquoi, si elle avait eu une chance de sauver tout le monde, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé passer, peu importe les risques qu'elle aurait encourus.

Sans ajouter un mot, Ichigo se précipita sur moi et m'attrapa par le col mais je ne réagis pas. Son regard était comme fou et son visage était rouge de colère.

-Tu ne sais rien d'elle Asuna ! Kagari a été la seule à m'accepter à l'école ! Elle a été la seule à avoir le courage de se dresser contre cette ordure de Makoto ! Elle a été la seule à lutter jusqu'à la fin ! Elle a été la seule à croire en vous…jusqu'à son dernier souffle…

Ichigo relâcha sa prise, ses forces l'abandonnant et je vis des larmes couler sur les joues du grand gaillard qui tomba à genoux et tous ses compagnons baissèrent les yeux au sol. Je sentis moi aussi quelques larmes monter à mes yeux mais je les retins. Kagari n'aurait certainement pas voulu que je pleure. Elle s'était certainement sacrifiée afin qu'à mon retour, il y ait encore quelque chose à sauver…

-Ichigo…s'il te plait…Murmurai-je, la voix chargée de peine.

-Va-t'en Asuna…disparais de ma vue et ne reviens jamais.

Tristement, voyant qu'il était inutile de continuer cette conversation, je décidai de lâcher l'affaire et je tournai les talons, reprenant la direction de l'école, la tête basse, accompagnée de Drago et Ladd lorsque soudain, j'entendis à nouveau la voix d'Ichigo dans mon dos.

-Kagari…a toujours cru en vous et à votre retour. Elle était persuadée que vous n'étiez pas responsables pour ce qu'il se passait…

-Et toi Ichigo ? Lui demandai-je sans me retourner, sans oser lui faire face.

-Pourquoi poser la question ? Evidemment que j'ai voulu y croire aussi me répondit-il avec un petit rire amusé.

-Et maintenant ?

Ichigo ne me répondit rien et je l'entendis se relever derrière moi puis s'éloigner lentement dans la direction opposée, accompagné de ses camarades d'infortune.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à la situation. Voilà que celui que j'espérais retrouver dans ce monde me tournait le dos tandis que je m'alliais avec celui ayant causé tous les problèmes…Je devais vraiment avoir vécu dans un rêve toute ma vie pour n'avoir même pas réussi à anticiper la réaction d'Ichigo…

Je balayai la ville d'un regard mais mon ancien ami avait raison. Il ne restait plus rien à sauver ici à part les quelques résistants qui s'y trouvaient encore comme Ichigo et ses compagnons. La brèche dans le ciel et l'attaque des monstres n'avaient rien arrangé, rendant le paysage encore plus dévasté qu'il ne l'était avant.

Ne connaissant d'autre abri, nous retournâmes dans la salle de club de l'école qui avait également souffert de l'ouverture de la brèche et qui était maintenant à ciel ouvert, le plafond s'étant certainement fait aspiré en même temps que de nombreux autres objets à l'intérieur…

A bout de forces, je m'endormis presque immédiatement sur l'une des chaises brisées de la salle dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque je me réveillai, Ladd n'était plus là et il ne restait que Drago, toujours devant son matériel d'Astronomie, tentant de le réparer, en vain.

Les membres encore engourdis et endoloris, je vins m'asseoir sur le plancher à côté de lui et je le regardai assembler les barres de fer ensemble sans dire un mot pendant cinq bonnes minutes et ce dernier finit par prendre la parole.

-Tu sais Asuna, Ladd m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet autre monde dont tu me parlais déclara-t-il sans lever les yeux de son travail.

-Et tu n'as pas retrouvé la mémoire pour autant j'imagine…

-Non et, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelques bribes de souvenirs, tout reste très flou. Mais toi Asuna, tu étais avec moi dans ce club de duel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, j'étais avec toi, mais uniquement dans le but de trouver des réponses à mes questions. J'attendais que tu retrouves la mémoire pour savoir pourquoi tu étais si différent dans ce monde de celui que j'avais connu.

-Donc Ladd ne me mentais pas ? Ai-je réellement été cette personne bienveillante et attentionnée, prête à sa sacrifier pour les autres et n'ayant peur de rien ?

J'hésitai une seconde. Je n'aurais pu mieux décrire le Drago de l'autre monde et pourtant, quelque chose me gênait dans cette description…

-Tu as toujours été cette personne, Drago finis-je par répondre avec un léger sourire.

Ce dernier tourna la tête dans ma direction, intrigué.

-As-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit ? Je…

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié le coupai-je. Mais j'ai réfléchi et je pense que le Drago de ce monde et celui que j'ai maintenant en face de moi ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Seuls tes souvenirs diffèrent mais au fond de toi, tu restes le même. Tu as simplement emprunté deux voies différentes.

Drago s'arrêta dans son travail et baissa la tête en soupirant.

-Alors pourquoi la personne dont m'a parlé Ladd me parait-elle si étrangère ?...

Je n'avais aucune réponse à cela. Le Drago de l'autre monde avait également fait mention de cela le jour de l'attaque du Qliphort. Lui aussi disait ne pas comprendre d'où venait son ennui et sa peur dans l'autre monde.

Mais évidemment, lorsqu'on empruntait deux routes aussi différentes de l'une de l'autre, on pouvait presque considérer qu'elles donnaient naissances à deux personnes différentes, même si j'étais persuadée que chacune aurait pu emprunter l'une ou l'autre voie…

Nous restâmes dix autres minutes dans le silence sans que Ladd ne revienne mais je n'osais pas demander où il était parti et je me contentai de regarder Drago assembler les pièces d'un des télescopes qui avait miraculeusement survécu.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, mon partenaire se releva et plaça le télescope devant la fenêtre brisée pour s'en servir comme une longue vue et ce qu'il dit à ce moment-là me laissa sans voix.

-Asuna, j'aurais une requête à te faire.

-Une requête ? Répétai-je, intriguée.

-Si jamais…nous n'arrivons pas à mettre fin à cette guerre…pourrais-tu me tuer ?

Je ne trouvai rien à redire à cela et j'écarquillai les yeux, interdite mais une fois la surprise passée, je me levai d'un bond.

-Te…Te tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? M'écriai-je. Fuji Makoto n'a plus besoin de toi, ta mort ne résoudra rien !

-Au moins, tu auras accompli ça. N'était-ce pas pour cela que tu m'as cherché dans cet autre monde ? Ne vivais-tu pas dans le simple but de te venger de moi pour t'avoir fait souffrir toutes ces années ?

-Si mais…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Oui, j'avais poursuivi Drago pour me venger, oui je n'avais vécu que pour lui faire la peau, oui je m'étais jurée d'en faire le point de départ de ma nouvelle vie...mais maintenant…quel aurait été le sens d'une vengeance ne menant à rien d'autre que la solitude ? Parce que, j'étais obligée de l'admettre mais Drago était mon seul soutien dans ce monde…

Une minute…dans ce monde…mais pas dans les autres mondes ! Maintenant que les mondes étaient connectés d'après Ladd, il devait être possible de retourner là-bas sans déployer une quantité d'énergie phénoménale ! Et si par chance, le laboratoire du père de Drago avait été épargné…Oui, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

-Avant ça, j'aurais moi aussi une requête à formuler Drago. Que penses-tu d'aller au laboratoire de ton père ?

-Justement, j'en reviens dit soudainement Ladd qui rentrait au même moment dans la pièce.

Nous nous retournâmes et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le chevalier couvert de bleus, l'armure cabossée et la cape déchirée par endroit et se tenant le bras en grimaçant.

Nous nous précipitâmes pour l'épauler et l'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui manqua de s'écrouler sous son poids puis Drago alla chercher une compresse de fortune qu'il lui appliqua sur le front.

-Où étais-tu passé encore Ladd ? Le sermonna Drago.

-Je suis parti à la recherche de ce Fuji Makoto articula le guerrier en serrant les dents. Ce lâche a trouvé refuge dans le laboratoire de ton père et se sert de l'énergie du réacteur pour empêcher quiconque d'approcher.

Ce fut à mon tour de grimacer. De tous les endroits de cette ville, il avait fallu que ce type se terre exactement là où je voulais me rendre…Mais c'était vraiment notre seule alternative sur ce coup-là, il me fallait cette machine pour appeler des renforts.

-Il n'y a vraiment aucune ouverture ? Repris-je, déterminée.

-Aucune, sinon je ne serais pas dans cet état rétorqua le chevalier grincheux.

Je cherchai alors une autre solution mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je n'avais jamais été à ce laboratoire, je ne connaissais pas d'éventuels passages secrets ou d'entrées annexes et vu l'état de Ladd, je préférais ne pas m'approcher trop près du bâtiment pour chercher.

Soudain, on frappa la porte et nous nous retournâmes tous en sursautant et mon cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant les deux personnes qui attendaient sur le palier.

-Présidente Chizuru, Vice-président Hinata ! M'exclamai-je, consternée.

-Alors Ichigo ne mentait pas, vous êtes réellement de retour tous les deux me répondit froidement la présidente.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux mais les deux étaient réels. Certes ils étaient squelettiques, leurs uniformes étaient en lambeaux et ils semblaient sur le point de craquer mais ils étaient vivants !

-Vous en avez du courage pour revenir à un moment pareil continua Hinata en remettant ses lunettes brisées sur son nez, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais…Vous n'êtes pas…

-Morts ? Termina la présidente. Non, nous sommes encore là, même si la mort aurait été une douce délivrance, mais trêve de bavardages, nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous plaindre.

-C'est Ichigo qui vous envoie ? Leur demanda alors Drago, sceptique.

-Non, nous sommes venus de nous-mêmes lui répondit le vice-président. Et nous avons deux messages pour vous également.

-Deux…messages ? Répétai-je. Mais de qui ?

-Le premier est de la part de la résistance qui vous remercie pour votre intervention tout à l'heure déclara Chizuru. Et le deuxième est de la part de tes parents, Asuna.

-Mes parents ? M'étranglai-je.

-Oui, lorsque tu as disparu, ces derniers ont bien entendu essayé de te contacter et, n'y arrivant pas, ils se sont adressés à l'école et donc à nous. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient laissé quelque chose chez toi. Je n'ai pas très bien compris de quoi il s'agissait mais d'après eux, c'était quelque chose que tu attendais.

-Que…J'attendais ?

Un déclic se fit soudain dans ma tête et l'espoir revint en moi. Je n'avais demandé qu'une seule chose à mes parents avant de partir, et c'était de construire la machine interdimensionelle !

Je voulus sauter dans les bras des deux compagnons mais je me ravisai, craignant de leur casser quelque chose vu leur état et je me contentai de les remercier longuement puis, sans donner d'avantage d'explications, je me précipitai à l'extérieur, laissant Drago et Ladd dans l'incompréhension.

En moins de cinq minutes, je fus chez moi et je me mis à chercher frénétiquement dans les décombres quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à une version miniature de la machine.

Je finis par trouver près de la table de la salle à manger, sous plusieurs épaisseurs de débris, un paquet cadeau à mon nom accompagné d'un petit mot de mes parents dans lequel ils disaient espérer me revoir rapidement et me demandaient si ce présent était conforme à mes attentes.

Comme je le pensais en déchirant le papier, il s'agissait bien d'une version vraiment miniaturisée de la machine, le genre de prototype utilisé pour les essais à échelle réduite et qui avait certainement dû ouvrir une brèche microscopique lors des tests.

Mais je ne me souciai pas des détails, pensant que, compte tenu des perturbations, la machine aurait eu les mêmes effets qu'un modèle à taille réelle.

Je réglai donc les paramètres sur ceux de la chambre d'Angéla, priant pour qu'elle soit chez elle et j'appuyai sur le bouton de mise en marche.

La machine grésilla un peu au début et émit quelques étincelles avant de rayonner d'une forte lumière blanche, créant des éclairs de chaleur et je vis l'espace commencer à se distordre devant moi tandis que, à la place du mur en ruine de ma maison commençait à apparaitre une chambre en désordre et j'entendis des cris de surprise de l'autre côté.

Sans même attendre la fin du processus, je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur de la brèche pour me retrouver directement dans la chambre d'Angéla. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas là et il n'y avait que June qui me regardait, les yeux exorbités en me voyant sortir de nulle part.

Je jurai intérieurement. Angéla et les autres devaient certainement être dans une autre pièce mais je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre leur retour, et comme je sentais que la machine était sur le point de craquer, sans donner une seule explication, je pris la blonde par le bras et je l'entrainai de l'autre côté du portail juste avant qu'il ne se referme et que le prototype ne commence à émettre une épaisse fumée noire qui marqua la fin de sa vie.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que…marmonna June en tentant de se remettre du choc.

Cette dernière fit un bond de trois mètres en découvrant les alentours et me dévisagea, le regard interrogateur et perdu.

-A…Asuna, c'est toi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Ou sommes-nous ? Tu n'étais pas censée aller dans le monde des esprits ? Et où est Drago ? Et que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer June. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin que tu me prêtes main forte !

-Te prêter main forte ? Mais pourquoi ? Je vois bien que ce n'est pas la joie par ici mais aurais-je droit à un minimum d'explications avant de m'engager ? Si je ne sais même pas ou je suis et encore moins ce qu'il se passe, je crains de ne pas être d'une grande aide.

Malgré le manque de temps, je me mis à raconter ce qui était arrivé dans ce monde depuis notre retour : le problème de paramétrage, l'amnésie de Drago, l'attaque de Makoto, notre fuite puis l'invasion de monstre, la brèche dans le ciel et ma décision de prendre possession du laboratoire, tout en passant sous le silence toute la partie vengeance ayant amené à cette situation…

Lorsque j'eus terminé mon récit, June resta à regarder dans le vague pendant quelques secondes puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et commença à réfléchir en faisant les cents pas devant moi.

Enfin, après deux bonnes minutes de réflexion, la blonde reporta son attention sur les ruines et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Je crois que j'ai saisi le principal déclara-t-elle, et la situation me semble désespérée.

-Merci Captain Obvious, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de toi pour le savoir ça rétorquai-je, perdant patience.

-Heureusement, j'ai appris avec le temps qu'il existe toujours une solution.

June se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils d'un air déterminé.

-Ton Fuji Makoto là, je crois avoir la solution pour le vaincre.

-V…Vraiment ? Bégayai-je.

-Si Makoto se renferme de la sorte à l'intérieur, c'est qu'il n'a plus d'autre option maintenant que sa meilleure arme a disparu. Il est comme une tortue dans sa carapace, voyant sa fin arriver et tentant de se protéger coute que coute.

-Et…tu as un plan pour le faire sortir de là ? Demandai-je d'une voix chargée d'espoir.

-J'ai même mieux : le moyen de remporter cette guerre.

Un immense sourire éclaira mon visage lorsque j'entendis cela et je me relevai pour conduire June à l'école où se trouvaient toujours Drago et Ladd. Je n'avais peut-être pas pris la meilleure guerrière de l'équipe mais June était certainement la seule à être capable de nous sortir de ce pétrin sans provoquer davantage de dommages collatéraux.

Pour la première fois depuis mon retour dans ce monde, je pouvais entrevoir une lueur d'espoir pour ce monde au milieu de ce champ de ruines et de désolation…

Sans perdre une seconde, j'entrainai June à ma suite et nous courûmes à travers les rues de la ville pour rejoindre l'école. Ma nouvelle alliée ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils de nombreuses fois alors que nous passions devant des bâtiments tenant à peine debout mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous arrêter et rechercher d'éventuels survivants dans les décombres. Plus vite cette guerre serait terminée, et plus vites les secours arriveraient pensais-je…

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à la salle de club, nous retrouvâmes Ladd et Drago mais également Hinata et Chizuru qui étaient restés là pendant tout ce temps et ces derniers me regardèrent, consternés, en me voyant revenir avec June.

Mais la réaction la plus significative fut celle de Drago qui tressaillit légèrement à l'arrivée de son amie. June pencha également la tête sur le côté en remarquant la présence de Ladd dans ce monde alors qu'elle l'avait certainement vu moins de quelques heures plus tôt.

-Tiens, tu n'étais pas coincé chez nous toi ?

-C'est une longue histoire grogna l'esprit.

-On…On se connait tous les deux…n'est-ce pas ? Demanda alors Drago d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, en effet, on se connait même très bien Drago mais l'heure n'est pas aux retrouvailles. D'après ce que m'a dit Asuna, nous n'avons que très peu de temps pour agir.

-Et tu es ? S'interrogea Hinata, sceptique.

-June Wheeler, mais mon nom importe peu dans ce monde. Sachez simplement que je suis une amie d'Asuna et Drago et que je suis ici pour vous aider.

-Allons bon, et comment une personne sortie de nulle part, ne connaissant rien à ce qu'il se passe ici, pourrait nous être d'une quelconque utilité ? Ricana Chizuru.

-Oh mais détrompe-toi, j'en sais bien assez répondit la blonde d'un air malicieux.

Nous focalisâmes tous notre attention sur June qui se mit devant la fenêtre brisée par laquelle s'infiltrait un puissant vent et croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en tournant son regard vers le laboratoire au loin, seul bâtiment ayant survécu aux attaques répétées de ces dernières semaines.

-Alors, quel est ton plan pour prendre le laboratoire ? Lançai-je.

-Je n'en ai pas.

Je m'étranglai et un « quoi ? » général s'éleva dans la pièce mais, avant que quiconque n'ait pu émettre une protestation, June lâcha un petit rire amusé.

-Je n'en ai pas, parce que nous n'en avons pas besoin.

-E…est-ce que tu peux préciser ta pensée ? La pria Hinata, déconcerté.

-Si j'ai bien compris la situation, l'armée de Fuji Makoto a été vaincue et il ne lui reste plus que quelques hommes à disposition.

-Oui, mais il a toujours ce laboratoire imprenable et attaque dès que l'on s'approche un peu trop près, j'en ai fait les frais tout à l'heure protesta Ladd en montrant ses blessures.

-Certes, mais à part ce laboratoire, que lui reste-t-il ? Continua June, toujours impassible.

-Dans ce monde, rien reprit Hinata qui ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

Pour toute réponse, June déplaça son regard vers la grande brèche qui flottait dans le ciel et tout devint clair dans ma tête et je poussai un cri d'exclamation.

-Ne me dis pas…

-Asuna, sache que tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir profiter de cette brèche dans le ciel me répondit mon amie. Sauf que, contrairement à toi, Fuji Makoto a besoin de beaucoup plus de puissance pour faire revenir son armée mais il ne sait ni où elle se trouve, ni si elle est encore en un seul bloc.

-Attends, donc si j'ai bien suivi, tu es en train d'affirmer que Fuji Makoto est train de…s'enfuir vers un autre monde pour réunir son armée, c'est bien cela ? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, tu as bien résumé. Ce à quoi Ladd a eu droit, ce n'était pas une attaque mais une défense. Ce laboratoire est la dernière chance pour Fuji Makoto de mener ses projets à bien et il le défendra corps et âme.

Je déglutis. Sans le savoir, nous venions d'échapper à une mort certaine car, sans elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que nous aurions tenté d'attaquer le laboratoire jusqu'à ce qu'il cède…

June se retourna subitement et nous lança à tous un regard rempli de détermination.

-Si vous voulez arrêter Fuji Makoto, ne cherchez pas à prendre le laboratoire d'assaut mais détruisez son armée avant qu'il ne la retrouve déclara-t-elle gravement.

-Mais…nous ne savons même pas où se trouve cette armée fit remarquer Hinata.

-Non mais nous pouvons facilement le deviner puisqu'elle ne se trouve ni dans ce monde, ni dans le mien, alors il ne reste que le monde des esprits.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid. Evidemment, personne ne s'attendait à une telle conclusion mais malgré tout, je n'étais pas plus rassurée. Cela ne faisait que déplacer le problème ailleurs car nous ne pouvions pas attendre simplement que Makoto réunisse son armée mais nous ne pouvions pas non plus prendre sa forteresse d'assaut puisque même Ladd avait échoué. Ce qui faisait de la conclusion de June notre dernière option…

-Le monde des esprits…Répéta Chizuru, sceptique. C'est de la que viennent toutes ces créatures, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas nous occuper de ça rajouta Ladd.

-C…Comment ça ? S'étrangla Drago. Il s'agit du monde dans lequel j'ai grandi dont il est question je te signale Ladd !

-Le monde des esprits a déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça et Fuji Makoto n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dedans.

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de ton monde qui est en jeu mais si nous ne faisons rien, celui-ci va disparaitre également, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons négliger ! Renchérit Drago.

Cependant, Ladd resta impassible et ne changea pas sa position. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas être d'accord avec les propos de l'esprit puisqu'il s'agissait de mon monde également qui était en jeu mais…Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Sans sa mémoire, il ne pouvait pas comprendre la menace que représentait la fusion des mondes et la guerre entre les Démons et Armageddon…

Je reportai mon attention sur la salle et tout le monde y allait de ses arguments en faveur ou contre Ladd. Evidemment, la présidente et son adjoint ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il se disait puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune connaissance du monde des esprits mais ils sentaient bien qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans quelque chose qui les dépassait largement.

-Laissez-moi m'occuper de Fuji Makoto déclarai-je alors, interrompant toutes les discussions. Je suis la seule fautive pour ce qui arrive et je suis donc la seule à pouvoir réparer mes erreurs.

-Attends Asuna, non seulement tu n'es pas la seule mais tu ne pourras pas y arriver seule ! Répliqua Drago. Je suis tout aussi…

-Oui, je le sais le coupai-je. Mais ma réponse est non, j'irai seule cette fois-ci. Je détruirai Fuji Makoto de mes mains, de même que son armée.

-Asuna, tu te rends compte que ce que tu prévois est impossible pour une personne seule ? Me fit remarquer June. Prends au moins le temps d'y réfléchir…

-J'ai déjà bien assez réfléchi comme ça. Même si Fuji Makoto ne représente aucune menace pour le monde des esprits, sa présence dans mon monde en est une. J'ai déjà suffisamment tourné le dos à ce qui était réellement important, me laissant guider par mes émotions et voilà où ça m'a mené. Cette fois-ci, je compte bien mettre fin aux agissements de Fuji Makoto une bonne fois pour toute et libérer mon monde.

-Tu prétends donc que tu ne te laisses pas aveugler par la rage cette fois Asuna ? Rétorqua Ladd. Regarde-toi, tu répètes exactement ce que tu as fait il y a un an. Je te préviens que, si on ne fait rien, Fuji Makoto sera le dernier de nos problèmes et tu fonces tête baissée, guidée par la vengeance !

-Non, ce n'est pas pareil intervint alors Drago, gardant son calme. La dernière fois, tu n'agissais que pour toi, tu te fichais des conséquences de tes actes tant que tu aurais le sentiment d'avoir vengé une injustice. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est exactement ça Drago lui répondis-je en souriant tristement devant ma propre bêtise.

-Mais cette fois-ci, tu fais un choix : le choix de sacrifier ton rôle dans cette guerre dont Ladd m'a parlée afin de protéger notre monde d'un fléau d'une ampleur égale. Tu as conscience des deux menaces mais tu sais que tu ne pourras n'en écarter qu'une, et tu choisis celle qui est la plus proche de toi, ce que je ne peux qu'approuver.

-Co…Comment ? S'étrangla l'esprit.

-Je suis d'accord avec Drago, Asuna compléta June. Nos deux mondes courent peut-être à leur perte si on ne fait rien, mais si tu as l'occasion de sauver le tien, fonce. A ta place, c'est ce que je ferais en tout cas.

-Vous deux…Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la portée de vos paroles ? S'indigna Ladd. Si nous réglons la crise des démons, Fuji Makoto ne sera plus qu'une formalité, qui sait même s'il ne sera pas vaincu avant cela !

-Justement, personne ne peut le dire, Ladd. Mais c'est aussi pourquoi, je ne peux pas laisser Drago m'accompagner, son rôle est bien trop important dans cette guerre repris-je, plus déterminée que jamais.

Je crus que l'esprit de duel allait m'attaquer à ce moment-là mais il se contrôla se contenta de me tourner le dos en grognant. A présent, tout était en place. Drago et June allaient retourner dans le monde des esprits comme le prévoyait le plan de départ tandis que moi, j'allais devoir retrouver l'armée de Makoto avant lui et la décimer.

Je soupirai. Tout paraissait si simple dit comme ça mais je ne doutai pas que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Hinata, Chizuru, je pense que pour vous, le danger est écarté. Retournez voir Ichigo et dites-lui que tout est fini.

-Asuna, je n'ai pas tout compris…mais n'y a-t-il aucune autre solution ? Dois-tu forcément y aller seule ? Me demanda Hinata, inquiet pour moi.

-Je ne peux pas vous embarquer avec moi dans cette histoire et Drago a déjà d'autres chats à fouetter. C'est donc quelque chose que je dois faire seule.

-Dans ce cas, reviens nous vite.

Je serrai les deux amis dans mes bras avant de leur dire au revoir. Le voir s'éloigner me rendit un peu triste. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir profiter un peu plus de nos retrouvailles mais je me dis qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, j'aurais tout mon temps pour ça…

Il ne restait que June, Drago, Ladd et moi dans la pièce et un silence pensant y régnait. Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, de peur de ne relancer le débat qui semblait clôt quand soudain, je vis une lumière illuminer le ciel au loin et je reconnus la lumière caractéristique marquant l'ouverture d'un portail. Fuji Makoto, comme l'avait prévu June, était parti de ce monde et il ne tenait désormais plus qu'à moi de préserver la paix.

-Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de partir nous aussi finis-je par déclarer en mettant mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. Ladd, si tu veux bien.

Ce dernier se leva et me décocha un regard noir.

-Je continue à penser que cette solution n'est pas la bonne Asuna me répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. Mais tu es bien trop butée pour le comprendre.

-Et une minute nous interrompit June. Je viens d'y penser mais, que va-t-il se passer pour la mémoire de Drago ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cela mais à chaque fois qu'il changeait de monde, ses souvenirs étaient modifiés. Cependant, le monde des esprits allait-il avoir cet effet également sur lui ? ...Et puisqu'il n'avait aucun souvenir là-bas…cela signifiait-il qu'il allait perdre tous ses souvenirs, ceux concernant mon monde mais également ceux concernant le sien ?

-June, il y avait une raison pour laquelle je voulais envoyer Drago dans le monde des esprits avant tout le monde lui répondit simplement Ladd. Mais nous y penserons une fois arrivés.

Ne nous laissant pas le temps de protester, ce dernier reprit sa forme originelle et nous agrippa tous les trois avant de s'envoler en direction de la brèche.

Plus nous nous rapprochions et plus je ressentais son attraction sur nous et mon cœur s'accéléra. Une fois de l'autre côté, je serais seule et livrée à moi-même. Mon aventure avec Drago et les autres était sur le point de toucher à sa fin…


	19. Asuna: A la recherche du futur illusoire

_**Hoshino Asuna : A la recherche du futur illusoire**_

Une douce brise me réveilla. J'étais allongée dans l'herbe humide du matin tandis qu'un soleil faible commencer à émerger dans le ciel et projeter ses rayons dorés sur un monde qui m'était inconnu.

En me relevant, je pus voir qu'à côté de moi, June était encore inconsciente. Cependant, Ladd et Drago n'étaient pas là. Certainement avaient-ils dû se réveiller avant nous et partir en reconnaissance. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à leur dire adieu. Mieux valait-il que je parte sans me perdre dans des adieux interminables.

Je me mis à observer le monde qui s'offrait alors à moi. A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire : une vaste praire couverte d'herbe et de fleurs, des arbres, un petit lac, au loin quelques montagnes, un vent frais et un soleil en tout point identique à celui que je connaissais. Si je n'avais pas su que je me trouvais dans le monde des esprits, rien ne m'aurait indiqué que j'avais réellement changé de monde. J'aurais pu être simplement à un endroit ayant échappé aux bombardements, voire même dans le monde de Drago.

Cependant, je n'avais aucune piste de recherche, pas le moindre indice pour commencer à chercher quand soudain, j'entendis un bruissement derrière moi et, lorsque je me retournai, je vis Drago sortir d'un fourré, chargé de toutes sortes d'objets que nous ne possédions pas en partant.

-Oh, Asuna, tu es réveillée déclara-t-il joyeusement en me voyant. J'avais peur que tu ne sois déjà partie à mon retour.

Quelque chose dans son intonation me surprit néanmoins et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que la mémoire de Drago avait une fois de plus été chamboulée.

-Non, mais j'allais partir lui répondis-je en regardant au loin.

-Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? Au moins le temps d'obtenir quelques pistes ?

-C'est gentil de le proposer mais non. Ne vous embêtez pas avec moi, vous avez déjà assez à faire comme ça, je saurais me débrouiller.

Drago soupira et lâcha son fardeau puis vint se placer à côté de moi, exactement comme il l'avait fait dans la salle de club et se mit lui aussi à regarder au loin dans ce monde inconnu.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, seule Asuna déclara-t-il alors. Angéla, June, ou même Darksky, je suis persuadé que nous pouvons régler ces deux conflits en même temps.

-Alors comme ça, tu as vraiment fini par retrouver toute ta mémoire ? Murmurai-je avec un léger sourire.

-Il semblerait, oui. Même si…j'ai encore du mal à accepter d'avoir agi comme ça avec toi et de t'avoir blessée sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il y a moins d'un jour, tu me tenais encore responsable pour t'avoir rendu ainsi ris-je devant l'ironie de la situation.

-C'est vrai, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je te tiens toujours pour responsable au fond de moi mais, maintenant que je me souviens de comment j'ai agi aux côtés d'Angéla et Darksky, je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir choisi cette voie là avec toi aussi.

-Il est trop tard pour regretter. Le passé est passé et de toute façon, si tu n'avais pas agi de la sorte avec moi, alors tu l'aurais fait dans l'autre monde. Je ne peux que m'estimer d'heureuse de connaitre enfin la vérité.

-Et maintenant que tu la connais, vas-tu essayer de me tuer comme tu te l'étais promis ? Me demanda Drago sans oser croiser mon regard et se concentrant sur les montagnes au loin.

Je ris à nouveau avant de lui répondre.

-Je ne t'ai pas pardonné mais je ne te tuerai pas pour autant. Ton monde a besoin de toi autant que le mien a besoin de moi. Mais ne t'avise pas de te mettre en travers de mon chemin où je n'aurais aucune pitié le prévins-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

-Dans ce cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Mon ami se tourna alors vers moi et me tendit son poing avec un sourire.

-Asuna, même si nous devons un jour nous opposer pour une quelconque raison, j'aimerais que, quoiqu'il arrive, aucun d'entre nous ne renonce à son objectif. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre ça, de te battre jusqu'au bout pour sauver ton…non, notre monde ?

-Je compte sur toi pour faire de même dans ce cas, Drago déclarai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Nos deux poings s'entrechoquèrent, scellant ainsi notre promesse et, au même moment, j'entendis June se réveiller derrière nous.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir, Asuna. Ladd ne devrait pas tarder à revenir lui aussi.

-Je crois bien aussi lui répondis-je, la gorge nouée. Prends soin d'Angéla et des autres pour moi en mon absence.

-Je n'y manquerai pas et toi, rétablis la paix dans notre monde et même si je ne m'y suis jamais senti comme chez moi, je sais que notre club comptait beaucoup à tes yeux, alors, redonne le sourire à Ichigo, tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.

En y repensant, j'en avais vécu des choses aux côtés de Drago. Mon accident, la création du club, sa disparition, mon voyage et ma vengeance, puis notre nouveau club de duel, notre combat contre Makoto…Toute ma vie avait été rythmée par sa présence ou son absence. Cela me faisait bizarre de me dire que nos chemins allaient finalement se séparer à partir de maintenant pour peut-être ne plus jamais se recroiser.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne regrettai pas de l'avoir rencontré. J'avais pu grandir à ses côtés, découvrant des facettes de moi-même que je n'aurais jamais pu trouver autrement et, même s'il m'avait causé de la peine et occupé toute ma vie, j'avais également passé de bons moments grâce à lui…

-Qui sait s'il me pardonnera un jour. La vie n'est pas noire ou blanche mais colorée de milliers de couleurs plus flamboyantes les unes que les autres finis-je par lui répondre en fermant les yeux.

Sur ces mots, je tournai les talons et, les mains dans les poches, je pris un petit chemin marqué dans l'herbe menant à l'inconnu et partant dans la direction opposée à celle d'où était arrivé Drago. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, ni même ce que je recherchais exactement mais une chose était certaine : cette fois-ci, j'allais tenir ma promesse et faire tout rentrer dans l'ordre.

Rapidement, je perdis Drago et June de vue pour me retrouver sur un sentier bordé d'arbres et délimité par une clôture, exactement comme celles existant dans mon monde. Il n'y avait personne sur ce chemin, ni homme, ni esprit de duel et seul le chant de quelques oiseaux inconnus résonnait jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Je marchai ainsi plusieurs minutes dans le calme le plus total, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à une façon de vaincre le plus rapidement l'armée de Fuji Makoto dans ce monde et j'en étais venue à la conclusion que le plus simple était encore de retrouver sa meilleure arme, c'est-à-dire le robot, et de le détruire.

Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire une fois de plus puisqu'il pouvait se cacher n'importe où dans ce monde…

Soudain, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis une voix à côté de moi et je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un sur cette route. Je fus d'autant plus surprise lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, un garçon brun aux yeux verts qui devait avoir approximativement la vingtaine, habillé d'une singulière cape noire et qui était adossé sur le tronc d'un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse. Ce dernier me dévisageait d'un regard dans lequel je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer la moindre émotion mais je sentis mon œil vert réagir à la présence de ce garçon.

-Hoshino Asuna je présume ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix dénuée de vie.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Répliquai-je sur mes gardes, prête à me défendre en cas de piège de Fuji Makoto.

-Mon nom est Arthur Garden. Je suis envoyé par mon maitre, Armageddon, pour te faire une proposition.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant cela. Que me voulait-il ? Etait-il en colère que j'aie utilisé ses pouvoirs à son insu ? Voulait-il me punir pour cela ? Ou bien faisais-je totalement fausse route et voulait-il simplement renouveler ses avertissements sur mon implication dans les mondes ?

Devant ma confusion, le dénommé Arthur reprit la parole.

-Plus exactement, il voudrait t'aider dans ta quête.

-M'aider…dans ma quête ? Répétai-je.

-Oui, voici sa proposition : joins-toi à lui et Armageddon te donnera les informations pour localiser et détruire l'armée que tu cherches et je peux t'assurer que, dans le futur que nous tentons de protéger, ton monde est en paix.

-ça sent l'arnaque à plein nez déclarai-je, sceptique. En quoi lui serais-je utile en éliminant Makoto ?

-Tout simplement parce que Makoto représente une menace pour mon maitre également.

-Allons bon, je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un problème mineur ricanai-je. Voilà que maintenant le maitre du destin s'inquiète d'un simple humain.

-Il y a de quoi se poser des questions en effet, sauf si je te dis que Fuji Makoto est un allié de Gariatron, le démon originel qui tente de s'opposer à mon maitre.

Je m'étranglai. Alors comme ça, Fuji Makoto n'agissait pas de son propre chef ? En réalité, cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Il était impossible pour une personne comme lui de détenir un pouvoir assez grand pour invoquer des milliers de monstres en même temps, mais de là à le lier directement à Gariatron…Mais si c'était effectivement le cas, je n'avais certainement aucune chance de le vaincre seule.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Cela me coutait de l'admettre mais si je voulais anéantir cette ordure, il allait falloir que je trouve un allié...un allié aussi puissant qu'Armageddon…

Une pensée folle me traversa alors l'esprit. Armageddon était le maitre du destin, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait certainement agir à sa guise sur le passé et sur le futur…alors peut-être…peut-être qu'avec ses pouvoirs, il m'aurait été possible de changer le cours du temps, de me dire de retourner dans mon monde et combattre aux côtés d'Ichigo et Kagari au lieu de suivre une vengeance vide de sens…

Je souris lorsque je pensais à cela. Oui, avec Armageddon, non seulement je pouvais mettre fin aux agissements de Fuji mais j'avais peut-être même une chance de sauver Kagari…Il me suffisait simplement de me rapprocher suffisamment de lui et lui voler ses pouvoirs après avoir gagné sa confiance et, comme il le disait si bien lui-même, il ne pouvait prévoir mes agissements comme je ne venais pas de son monde, ce qui l'empêcherait certainement de voir clair dans mon jeu…

Galvanisé par cette pensée, je me tournai vers le serviteur d'Armageddon pour lui donner ma réponse, non sans quelques réticences pour ne pas paraitre trop suspecte :

-Ta proposition me parait honnête, Arthur. Mais j'aimerais voir ce futur en paix de mes yeux tout de même avant d'accepter. Qui me dit que ton maitre n'essaie pas de me manipuler parce que je contrarierai ses projets en combattant Fuji Makoto ?

-Evidemment, Armageddon ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu acceptes sans douter.

Le garçon s'approcha de moi et plaça sa main devant mon front et aussitôt, tout autour de moi devint flou. Ma tête se mit à tourner et je sentis mes membres perdre toute leur force d'un seul coup. Cette sensation désagréable ne dura que quelques microsecondes mais c'était comme si j'avais dû l'endurer pendant plusieurs heures, voire plus…

Lorsque je recouvrai la vue, je n'étais plus dans cette vaste prairie mais j'étais pas non plus à un endroit inconnu. J'étais de retour dans mon monde, mais mon monde tel qu'il était avant la catastrophe…non, tous les bâtiments me semblaient flambant neufs et je ne reconnaissais personne dans les rues.

A côté de moi se trouvait Arthur, les bras croisés dans son dos qui observait lui aussi cette scène banale qu'était une rentrée des classes en un beau jour de printemps.

Soudain, une voix attira mon attention derrière moi et en me retournant, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il y avait une femme et sa fille qui se dirigeait dans notre direction mais…il n'y avait aucun doute. Cette femme devant avoir la quarantaine, aux cheveux presque bleus et aux yeux vairons…C'était…

-Tu désirais voir le futur, Asuna déclara Arthur devant ma stupéfaction.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur mon double du futur. J'étais accompagnée d'une petite fille, blonde, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans et qui me souriait en me tenant la main.

-Sois bien sage à l'école Miki et sois gentille avec tes camarades aussi déclara mon double.

Je l'embrassai avant de la laisser rejoindre ses camarades et, dans la cour remplie de vie et de rires, je reconnus la présidente Chizuru habillée du classique uniforme de proviseur appelant au calme alors que les élèves se ruaient sur les panneaux pour savoir dans quelle classe ils étaient.

La vision s'arrêta là et je revins d'un seul coup à la réalité, dans cette prairie du monde des esprits, le souffle coupé et l'esprit plus embrouillé que jamais.

Etait-ce réellement ça, le futur qui m'attendait si je mettais fin aux ambitions de Makoto ? Tout cela me paraissait tellement irréel mais…je devais y croire. Si je me battais, c'était pour qu'un futur tel que celui que je venais d'entrevoir voit le jour.

-Alors, quelle est ta décision Asuna ? Vas-tu te battre pour défendre les idéaux d'Armageddon et préserver ce futur, ou bien vas-tu foncer vers l'inconnu au risque de le sacrifier.

-Je…

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette occasion me filer entre les doigts. Le risque d'échec était beaucoup trop important en l'absence de toute aide extérieure et, même si en m'alliant à Armageddon, je devais m'opposer à Drago et aux autres, je lui avais aussi fait une promesse : celle de rétablir l'ordre dans mon monde, et ce, à n'importe quel prix. J'étais persuadé que, si Drago avait été présent lui aussi, il n'aurait pas hésité et m'aurait ordonné de saisir ce futur qui me tendait les bras.

Ce n'était ni une illusion, ni un rêve. Ce futur était la réalité, une réalité menacée par les démons et Makoto, une réalité fragile et prête à se briser, une réalité que je me devais de protéger coûte que coûte.

-Très bien Arthur, j'ai fait mon choix. Je protégerai ce futur.


	20. Chapitre 8: Réunion de famille

_**Chapitre 8 : Réunion de Famille**_

Une douce mélodie emplissait l'espace de la salle du club de duel en cette belle soirée de fin d'automne. Miyako continuait à réviser ses contrôles hebdomadaires, Saya et Darksky s'affrontaient et Nagisa faisait l'arbitre tandis que mes doigts dansaient lentement sur les touches du piano. Qui dans cette salle aurait cru que nous étions proches d'une catastrophe en nous voyant ainsi ?

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Hélios nous avait prévenu de la menace pesant sur le monde des esprits et sur le nôtre, une semaine qu'il ne s'était rien passé, une semaine que je cherchais désespérément un moyen d'entrer en contact avec mon père…

Depuis la disparition de la forteresse, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de lui et, même si je ne m'en étais pas vraiment préoccupé jusque-là, cela m'étonnait que Gariatron n'ait toujours rien tenté. A vrai dire, tout était trop calme et toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur nous ne semblaient être qu'une vaste blague…

Mon doigt dérapa soudain, me faisant jouer une fausse note qui cassa toute l'ambiance et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Désolée m'excusai-je, gênée.

-Tu as vraiment l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps Laura me fit remarquer Darksky. C'est cette histoire de monde des esprits qui te tracasse ?

-N…non…Enfin si mais pas que ça bégayai-je en détournant le regard.

Je ne pouvais pas leur avouer que je cherchais mon père. Il avait fait bien trop de mal et causé beaucoup trop de problème à tout le groupe pour qu'ils acceptent que je parte à sa recherche sans s'y opposer…

Avant qu'ils aient pu ajouter quoique ce soit, je me remis au piano, jouant un air beaucoup plus sonore cette fois afin de couvrir leur voix. J'étais seule. Je ne pouvais me confier à personne, pas même pas Darksky. Lui aussi se serait opposé à ce plan et aurait cherché une autre solution là où il n'y en avait pas. Seul mon père était capable de raisonner Arthur…du moins s'il lui restait encore quelque chose de notre ancienne vie…

Cependant, nous ne continuâmes pas beaucoup plus longtemps nos activités, ma remarque ayant jeté un froid dans la pièce et tout le monde finit par partir et je restai la dernière dans la salle, continuant à jouer pour tenter de penser à autre chose que mon père.

Mais, alors que je pensais être seule, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et en me retournant, je fis sursauter Saya qui essayait visiblement de s'introduire dans la salle discrètement, sans que personne ne la remarque.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Lui lançai-je.

-On peut dire ça oui ! Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire qui ne me disait rien de bon. J'ai oublié de te dire que Iori voulait te voir après les cours.

-Iori ? Répétai-je intriguée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir à me dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle veut rejoindre le groupe, elle se débrouille bien tu sais hasarda la blonde en haussant les épaules.

Je fronçai les sourcils, plus que sceptique. Je doutais fort que la jeune fille ait soudainement eu une envie folle de chanter avec Saya, surtout compte tenu de sa timidité et de son malaise permanent quand elle était en groupe. Mais j'avais beau me creuser la tête, impossible de deviner ses motivations et je finis donc par accepter.

A peine eussé-je dit cela que Saya m'attrapa par le bras et me traina à l'extérieur, me laissant à peine le temps de prendre mes affaires et de refermer le piano qui émit un bruit dont je ne préférais ne pas connaitre l'origine.

A force de protester, la blonde finit néanmoins par me lâcher et ralentit le rythme ce qui me permit de constater que je connaissais assez mal ce coin de la ville et je réalisai que, depuis qu'elle habitait ici, nous n'étions jamais allés chez elle.

Sur le chemin, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien…enfin, Saya parla de tout et de rien puisqu'elle ne me laissait pas placer un mot. Son énergie et son entrain demeuraient un mystère pour moi. Comment faisait-elle pour être survoltée à chaque instant de la journée et jamais fatiguée ?

Finalement, après dix minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes chez elle. Comparée au manoir de Darksky ou la maison que nous avions en Angleterre, la sienne faisait vraiment pâle figure mais elle avait néanmoins un certain charme.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, je fus immédiatement choquée par la propreté des lieux. Lorsque je voyais le casier et le bureau de Saya à l'école, je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde qu'elle ait eu la notion de rangement chez elle…

-Iori, je suis rentrée ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois la porte passée.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, le ton de sa voix changea, passant de stupide à celui d'une mère rentrant du travail…

Personne ne lui répondit et la blonde reprit aussitôt son ton naturel en se contentant de hausser les épaules avant de jeter son sac par terre et m'inviter à prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine.

C'était assez étrange de me retrouver chez Saya où je pouvais voir deux facettes totalement opposées de sa personnalité cohabiter : celle de la jeune fille joyeuse et nonchalante que nous connaissions tous à l'école et celle de la jeune fille ayant dû grandir seule et ayant pris ses responsabilités.

-J'y pense Laura, mais on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver toutes les deux seule à seule me fit soudain remarquer la blonde alors qu'elle préparait une grenadine.

-Non, en effet admis-je.

-Ça tombe bien, j'avais plein de questions à te poser ! S'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant sa gaité. Comment tu as rencontré Darksky exactement ? Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu le quittes ? Pourquoi tu as essayé de le tuer ? Comment vous avez fini par vous remettre ensemble ?

-Je…Tentai-je avant d'être à nouveau interrompue.

-Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait avec lui ?

Je m'empourprai aussitôt et je détournai les yeux, ne pouvant supporter le petit regard malicieux de Saya qui avait l'art de mettre mal à l'aise et qui ricanait tout en commençant à siroter…Cependant…elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir faire ça et je comptais ne pas la laisser se moquer de moi comme elle le désirait…

-Bah oui, pourquoi ? Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules d'un ton se voulant naturel.

La blonde s'étouffa aussitôt et recracha toute sa gorgée avant d'écarquiller les yeux, interdites et ce fut à mon tour d'éclater de rire devant son air ahuri.

-Ce n'est pas sympa ça Laura, j'aurais pu mourir ! se plaignit-t-elle en toussotant.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas poser une question aussi bizarre rétorquai-je, l'œil brillant, satisfaite de moi-même.

-J'étais juste curieuse moi ! Continua-t-elle. Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à me poser la question tu sais.

-Comment ça… « Pas la seule » ? Répétai-je, suspicieuse.

-Bah, Iori se le demandait aussi quand je lui ai dit que vous habitiez ensemble et Angéla m'a posé la question à Noel…

-La vie privée, vous connaissez ou ça vous est totalement étranger ?

Pour toute réponse, la blonde éclata à nouveau de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre tellement notre conversation était stupide et banale et je me rendis compte à quel point des conversations comme celles-là m'avaient manquées ces derniers temps.

Cela dura une bonne minute avant de pouvoir nous arrêter et reprendre un semblant de sérieux, même si je sentais que nous aurions pu repartir à la moindre parole déplacée.

-Vraiment, faudrait que vous passiez au niveau supérieur, je ne vous ai même jamais vu vous embrasser alors que vous êtes censés être en couple déclara Saya en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Je ne pense pas que sortir avec Darksky soit ma priorité pour le moment lui répondis-je sérieusement.

-Tu devrais vraiment prendre exemple sur Hélios et te détendre un peu plus, Laura. A force de froncer tout le temps les sourcils, tu vas finir aussi grognon que Miyako. Tu sais, moi aussi j'avais tendance à tout prendre au sérieux il y a longtemps.

-Vraiment ? M'exclamai-je, ne pouvant même pas imaginer cela.

Le sourire de Saya changea et elle regarda son verre avec nostalgie.

-C'était il y a quelques années...lorsque j'ai rencontré Darksky pour être exacte, et on ne peut pas dire que j'aie été la meilleure partenaire qui soit. Nous avions une mission et j'étais uniquement focalisée dessus, oubliant tout le reste alors que lui, tentait avant tout de former une vraie équipe avec moi. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas très important, mais c'est en restant à ses côtés que j'ai compris ce que j'essaie de te dire aujourd'hui.

-C'est amusant…J'ai l'impression de lui avoir dit exactement la même chose il y a bien longtemps…Murmurai-je en me remémorant notre rencontre. Il ne pensait qu'à protéger sa sœur et, pendant ce tournoi, je lui ai dit de s'amuser simplement…

-Donc j'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien aujourd'hui si c'est toi qui l'as appris à celui qui me l'a appris me sourit la jeune fille. Et j'imagine aussi que je dois te remercier dans ce cas. Sans toi, je ne serais peut-être même pas là à l'heure actuelle !

-Ce…Ce n'est rien…Bafouillai-je. Je n'ai fait qu'enseigner ma façon de vivre de l'époque à Darksky…Et puis, après tout, je devrais peut-être te remercier aussi pour me l'avoir rappelé aujourd'hui.

-Parfait, on est quitte dans ce cas ! S'exclama la blonde avec un large sourire que je lui rendis.

Ne voyant toujours pas Iori, nous nous assîmes dans le salon et je me mis à lui raconter ma rencontre avec Darksky, comment nous étions devenus inséparables puis le départ de mon père pour l'Angleterre. Saya ne put s'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau de rire quand je lui expliquai quelle était la raison de ma jalousie et je me sentis immédiatement stupide en apprenant la vérité.

-Ah mais non, je ne dormais pas, j'étais évanouie, ce n'est pas pareil ! Je crois que je m'étais pris un coup d'épée dans la jambe ou quelque chose du genre ! S'exclama Saya en pouffant.

-Et comment j'aurais pu deviner moi grommelai-je en gonflant les joues.

Au même moment, un fracas infernal provenant du premier étage retentit dans la maison et, alors que je me levai d'un bond, affolée, Saya se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond et de mettre un doigt devant sa bouche.

-Ah, mais elle était là finalement déclara-t-elle alors que de la poussière tombait des murs.

Sans me donner davantage d'explications, la blonde m'entraina à sa suite au premier étage et ouvrit la première porte, me laissant découvrir ce qui ressemblait à un vaste champ de bataille…du moins, c'était l'impression que j'avais en voyant la chambre de Iori couverte de livres trainant partout, de feuilles volantes entassées au sol et sur les murs, trois immenses tableaux étaient parsemés de calculs incompréhensibles. C'était à peine si j'arrivais à distinguer le lit et la table de chevet dans ce bazar sans nom…

Iori était là aussi, au milieu de la pièce, une craie dans une main, un énorme livre dans l'autre et une pile renversée à côté d'elle qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué.

-Iori, tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle ! La sermonna Saya.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de mon amie et fit tomber son livre qui toucha le sol dans un vacarme insupportable.

-Hein, q…quoi ? C'est…C'est toi Saya ? Désolée, j'étais absorbée par ma nouvelle théorie sur l'application de la quatrième dimension à la médecine s'excusa Iori en ramassant son livre.

-Certainement, je n'y comprends rien de toute façon mais je crois que tu voulais aussi voir Laura donc je l'ai amenée ici.

Le regard de sa colocataire s'éclaira immédiatement en me voyant et, laissant à nouveau tomber son livre, se précipita sur moi.

-Enfin te voilà, ça fait presque une semaine que je dis à Saya de te faire venir mais tu es toujours occupée !

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à l'intéressé que se contenta de siffloter tout en s'éclipsant discrètement, nous laissant toutes les deux seules dans la pièce.

-Bon, passons soupirai-je. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de me voir moi en particulier ?

La fille aux cheveux d'ébène s'assura que son amie était bien sortie de la pièce et ferma la porte à clé avant de fouiller dans la masse de papiers au sol et d'en extraire un petit boitier pas plus gros qu'un miroir de poche et revint se placer devant moi, l'air bien plus sérieuse.

-J'ai fait quelques recherches depuis la semaine dernière à partir de ce que vous a dit Hélios et avec un peu d'aide, j'ai pu créer ça : un transporteur interdimensionel.

Je restai bouche bée devant sa déclaration et mon regard passa successivement de la petite boite à la jeune fille. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus impressionnant : qu'une fille de mon âge ait pu réaliser quelque chose d'aussi complexe…ou tout simplement l'existence de cette chose…Mais ce qui était certain, c'était que grâce à Iori, nous allions pouvoir prendre une longueur d'avance sur Armageddon et rejoindre Hélios dans le monde des esprits !

Je m'apprêtai déjà à féliciter la jeune fille et prévenir tout le monde mais cette dernière prit les devants.

-S'il te plait, n'en parle pas aux autres pour le moment mais je n'ai pas construit cette machine pour me rendre dans le monde des esprits…Murmura-t-elle.

-Mais…Pourquoi alors ? Lui demandai-je, confuse.

-J'ai…Comment dire…reçu un message provenant d'un autre monde…Un message provenant de ton père…

Je fixai la jeune fille sans dire un mot, interdite. Pourquoi était-elle en contact avec mon père ? Certes, Iori était très mystérieuse depuis que nous la connaissions mais…se pouvait-il qu'elle fût un espion de Gariatron dans nos rangs ? Non…ce n'était pas possible, je devais me faire des idées. Iori était tout sauf quelqu'un jouant un double jeu. Mais une question planait toujours au-dessus d'elle : quelles étaient ses véritables motivations dans ce combat ? Aucun d'entre nous n'arrivait à le dire avec précision. Nous savions juste qu'elle avait pris part à cette bataille dans le but d'éliminer Armageddon…

Devant mon manque de réactions, Iori s'affola et fit de grands gestes avec les mains pour se défendre :

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Laura ! Je ne travaille pas avec Gariatron ou ton père ! C'est juste que…je suis entré en contact avec quelqu'un dans l'autre monde et il s'agissait de ton père par le plus grand des hasards, rien de plus !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Iori, aucun d'entre nous ne te soupçonne de quoique ce soit la rassurai-je. Par contre, s'il y a bien quelque chose que je me demande, c'est pourquoi mon père n'est pas dans ce monde actuellement…

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais il m'a dit qu'il devait te parler de quelque chose d'important…

Quelque chose d'important…Peut-être était-il lui aussi au courant du retour d'Arthur en tant qu'agent d'Armageddon et qu'il avait des explications…Si c'était le cas, je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre…Même si Gariatron n'avait pas rejoint Luminion dans la bataille, je savais que mon père ne me voulait aucun mal et, compte tenu de mes propres forces, je ne risquais certainement rien.

-Iori, est-ce que tu peux me conduire à lui ? Demandai-je alors, bien décidée à éclaircir cette affaire.

-Tu…Maintenant ? Sursauta Iori. Je ne sais pas si ce prototype est tout à fait au point. Il est possible que nous ne puissions pas revenir tout de suite…

-Si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, il se peut que mon père disparaisse à nouveau de la circulation ! Rétorquai-je. Et j'ai confiance en tes compétences Iori, si tu as construit ce cube, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun risque ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille détourna le regard, gênée et je ris de bon cœur. C'était vraiment facile de mettre Iori mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'elle était certainement bien plus douée que n'importe lequel d'entre nous sur le plan scientifique, accentuant le contraste entre la fille timide et peu sûre d'elle avec le génie qu'elle cachait.

-Laisse-moi une minute dans ce cas, je dois juste régler les paramètres.

Iori s'éclipsa dans un coin de sa chambre et commença à fouiller dans la liasse de papiers qui trainait au sol et j'en profitai également pour rédiger un petit mot à l'attention de Saya et des autres leur annonçant qu'on partait pour le week-end afin de ne pas les affoler s'il y avait un dysfonctionnement.

Lorsque je posai le stylo, j'entendis derrière moi le bruit d'un moteur qui chauffait et je vis la machine de Iori s'illuminer en même temps qu'un éclair traversa l'espace de la chambre puis, une seconde plus tard, un trou s'ouvrit, donnant directement sur le toit d'un immeuble, exactement comme avec les portails d'Hélios si bien que je n'étais pas vraiment surprise. Iori n'hésita pas une seconde et passa de l'autre côté et je pris sa suite.

Cependant, je m'attendais à tout trouver dans l'autre monde…mais pas ce que j'avais sous les yeux. En effet, alors que je pensais me retrouver dans une ville ordinaire pleine de vie et de monde, seules des ruines se dressèrent devant moi, à perte de vue. La plupart des façades avaient été arrachées, les immeubles étaient même parfois réduits à un ou deux murs tenant en équilibre par un miracle et dans les rues, une épaisse neige rouge s'amoncelait sur les épaves des voitures et des objets laissés.

-Que s'est-il passé…Murmurai-je, abasourdie.

-Alors c'était donc vrai, ce monde a réellement été détruit…Déclara Iori, tout aussi choquée que moi.

-Et ce n'est que le début affirma une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai en sursaut, ayant immédiatement reconnu cette voix grave et lente et, comme je le pensais, à l'autre bout du toit se trouvait mon père, nous tournant le dos, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir que ma mère lui avait acheté longtemps avant et qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné depuis.

Lui, cependant, ne se retourna pas et continua à fixer les ruines, immobile alors qu'un vent glacial soufflait sur nous et nous glaçait les os.

-C'est en voyant des scènes comme celles-ci que mon envie de façonner un nouveau monde me submerge à nouveau continua-t-il de sa voix dénuée d'émotion. L'envie de pouvoir d'un seul homme a mené le monde à sa perte. L'humanité n'a pas du tout évolué depuis l'époque d'Hélios…

-C'est donc pour ça que tu te bats encore avec Gariatron, papa ? Rétorquai-je d'une voix tout aussi froide. Tu désires encore et toujours te venger, même après tout ce temps ?

Mon père marqua un temps d'arrêt et tourna légèrement la tête dans ma direction. Cependant, son regard était dissimulé derrière ce masque noir qu'il portait sur l'œil gauche, si bien qu'il m'était impossible de discerner ses émotions.

-ça faisait bien longtemps, Laura. Tu as grandi depuis le temps.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas où me trouver, ne fais pas semblant de t'être inquiété pour moi l'année dernière répliquai-je froidement, agacée par son attitude désinvolte.

-Pourquoi me serais-je inquiété ? Je savais que tu étais entre de bonnes mains continua-t-il. Et puis, c'est faux, je suis venu, une fois, mais Darksky n'avait pas l'air ravi de me voir alors j'ai gardé mes distances avec vous deux.

-Est-ce que je dois en conclure que maintenant que tu as contacté Iori, tu t'inquiètes pour moi et que tu n'avais plus d'autre option ? Ou bien Gariatron t'aurait-il demandé de me recruter ?

-Iori…Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne surtout pas en parler à ma fille rit mon père légèrement.

La jeune fille se crispa immédiatement mais mon père ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser et reprit la parole.

-Enfin, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance. J'imagine que si tu as accepté de venir, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire toi aussi, Laura.

-En effet, ça fait un moment que je te cherche pour te parler d'Arthur.

-J'arrive donc déjà trop tard ? Soupira mon père en baissant la tête.

-Explique toi papa, tu m'as affirmé que mon frère était mort, alors pourquoi combat-il aux côtés d'Armageddon maintenant ? Pourquoi ne se souvient-il plus de moi ? Pourquoi veut-il me tuer ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé ce jour-là ? A quel moment m'as-tu menti ?

Mon père ne me répondit pas immédiatement et reporta son regard au loin, vers un bâtiment ressemblant à un laboratoire, la dernière construction encore en état dans ce champ de désolation. Cependant, si mon père croyait qu'il pouvait simplement ignorer mes questions en détournant la conversation, il se trompait lourdement. Si j'étais venue ici, c'était pour avoir des réponses et je ne comptais pas repartir sans.

-Alors, j'attends répétai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et commençant à taper du pied pour montrer mon impatience.

Mon père soupira et se tourna enfin vers moi et je pus finalement voir son visage. Il n'avait pas changé en un an à l'exception de son regard dans lequel la folie semblait avoir fait place à la lassitude et la fatigue, soulignée par quelques rides commençant à se creuser sur son front.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti Laura. Quand cet homme, Sayer, est venu nous attaquer, j'ai échoué à protéger ta mère et ton frère. Je n'ai rien pu faire à part regarder notre maison brûler, impuissant et dévasté...

-Alors comment ? Comment Arthur a-t-il pu survivre alors qu'il était dans le coma ? Comment aurait-il pu échapper aux flammes alors que maman n'a même pas pu se sauver ? Comment se fait-il que tu aies admis leur mort sans même en avoir la confirmation !

J'avais élevé la voix en prononçant ces mots et mon père grimaça puis détourna le regard pour ne pas à avoir à affronter le mien mais je ne cédai pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire et je comptais bien le découvrir.

-Laura…il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre sans les avoir vécues murmura mon père d'une voix éteinte. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai eu le choix ? Crois-tu que j'aie tout abandonné derrière moi de bon cœur ? Crois-tu que réellement que je n'ai pas regretté de n'être jamais revenu ?

-Dans ce cas, n'affirme pas des choses que tu ne sais pas ! Rétorquai-je, la colère me gagnant peu à peu. Lorsque j'ai relâché ma rage et cédé à la malédiction pour me venger, c'était uniquement parce que tu m'avais dit qu'Arthur et maman étaient morts alors que tu ne le savais même pas toi-même ! Je suis certaine que ta propre haine provenait de cette fiction que tu t'étais toi-même inventée et que tu refusais de vérifier pour te trouver une raison de combattre Hélios alors que tu aurais pu sauver notre famille !

-L…Laura…je ne pense pas que…Tenta Iori voyant que tout cela risquait de dégénérer avant de se faire interrompre par mon père.

-Tu as raison Laura, je n'ai pas fait ce que j'aurais dû faire. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte…mais n'as-tu pas fait exactement comme moi ? N'as-tu pas caché quelque chose d'autre sous cette malédiction t'ayant poussé à te venger de Darksky ?

-N…N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation papa, je parle de toi ! Répliquai-je en serrant les dents.

-Tu peux me blâmer, Laura, je le mérite, j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs, mais c'est aussi mon devoir de père de te remettre sur le droit chemin.

-Comme si tu avais assuré ce rôle ces dernières années…Marmonnai-je suffisamment bas pour qu'il ne m'entende pas.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, si j'avais agi de la sorte et si je m'étais laissée dévorer par la malédiction sans opposer de résistance, ce n'était pas simplement par jalousie mais c'était aussi parce que je pensais qu'en le suivant, j'aurais pu le faire revenir à la raison, que nous aurions pu repartir de zéro tous les deux, que nous aurions pu surmonter ensemble la mort de ma mère et Arthur, que nous aurions pu former la famille que nous n'avions jamais pu être.

Certes, je n'étais pas toute blanche dans cette histoire non plus, n'ayant pas vu non plus le danger que représentait Gariatron à l'époque et me laissant aveugler, mais…c'était à ce moment-là qu'il aurait dû jouer son rôle de père et me prévenir et pas à présent que tout était passé. C'était trop facile de s'excuser à postériori.

-En y repensant, j'ai été stupide d'essayer de te ramener à la raison puisque tu ne m'as jamais écoutée, pas même avant…Murmurai-je en serrant le poing.

-Je n'ai toujours voulu que votre bonheur à ta mère, Arthur et toi me répondit mon père en levant les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre.

-Ne me fais pas rire…Tu étais toujours absorbé par ton travail si bien que je passais plus de temps avec Darksky qu'à la maison pour échapper à cette ambiance étouffante…

Un souvenir me revint alors en mémoire, un souvenir que j'avais éclipsé de mon esprit car trop douloureux, un souvenir que je préférais dissimuler derrière une idéalisation de mon passé, un souvenir ayant permis ma rencontre avec Darksky.

Si j'avais commencé à jouer au duel de monstres, à rester sur la falaise à contempler le paysage et à défier Dan dans le parc, c'était parce que je ne me sentais pas à ma place chez moi. Et, même si je ne prenais aucun plaisir à jouer à ce jeu et que j'étais mauvaise, au moins j'avais une échappatoire à cette vie morne et monotone. Au début, je pensais pouvoir trouver ce salut dans le piano mais en réalité j'étais encore plus oppressée par l'envie de briller pour que mon père et ma mère oublient pendant un temps leur travail pour voir mes progrès…

En vérité, je ne détestais pas mon père à cette époque, mais je n'étais pas non plus une fille à papa, nous étions même assez distants. Ce dernier travaillait tout le temps, ma mère faisait de son mieux pour concilier la vie de famille et son travail et Arthur avait fui cette ambiance avant moi en passant le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis.

C'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de Darksky, parce qu'il était le seul à m'accepter, à m'accorder de l'attention. Il était le seul avec qui je pouvais être franche et le seul en qui je pouvais avoir pleinement confiance. Il était le seul à ne pas savoir quel était le poste de mon père et à ne pas me juger là-dessus. C'est pourquoi j'avais été si jalouse en le voyant avec Saya ce jour-là. J'avais eu ce sentiment qu'il m'avait déjà oubliée, que pour lui, je n'étais qu'une amie comme une autre alors qu'il était bien plus que ça pour moi…

-Si je travaillais autant, c'était pour vous permettre de vivre à tous les trois rétorqua alors mon père en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Est-ce que tu veux réellement me faire croire que tu as pensé une seule seconde à nous lorsque tu as accepté ce poste en Angleterre ? Répliquai-je en élevant la voix à nouveau. Tu nous as annoncé du jour au lendemain qu'on partait, le sourire aux lèvres sans même te demander ce que nous avions ressenti ce jour-là Arthur et moi !

-Je pensais que vous aviez besoin de changer d'air Arthur et toi, que vous prendriez cela comme de longues vacances me répondit mon père d'un air désolé. Vous sembliez toujours distants à la maison.

-Peut-être parce que c'était toi qui avais besoin de changer d'air ! M'exclamai-je au bord de la rupture. C'est exactement ce que je disais, tu étais tellement absorbé par ton travail que tu étais incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit !

-Parce que je pensais que c'était le seul moyen pour vous d'avoir une vie heureuse. Avec cette malédiction que nous possédons tous, qu'auriez-vous eu d'autre si j'avais disparu du jour au lendemain ? Comment auriez-vous pu survivre sans tout cela ?

-Et pourtant, tu n'as pas cherché une seule seconde à me rattraper lorsque je me suis enfuie de la maison ! M'écriai-je. Etait-ce de cette sorte que tu voulais me protéger ? Ne jouais-tu ton rôle de père que tant que nous étions présents à la maison ? T'es-tu même inquiété de savoir ce que je devenais ?

J'allais continuer à rajouter d'autres couches mais Iori mit sa main sur mon épaule et me lança un regard me suppliant d'arrêter tandis que mon père baissait la tête, les yeux fermés et un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Alors même à cette époque, je faisais tout de travers…Murmura mon père comme résigné à accepter son sort.

Ma colère retomba subitement lorsque j'entendis cela. Sa voix était sincère et chargée de regrets et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui. Après tout, qui étais-je pour le juger alors que j'étais pareille, voire même pire que lui pour comprendre les autres…

-Je…Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça m'excusai-je en détournant le regard, honteuse.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Laura me répondit-il. Ta mère me disait souvent que j'étais incapable de comprendre les autres et elle avait raison on dirait.

Mon père sortit alors le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou, le même que je gardais précieusement dans ma chambre et dans lequel se trouvait une photo de nous quatre à notre arrivée à Viridian et il le regarda longuement d'un regard vide.

-Comment aurais-je pu ne pas m'inquiéter soupira-t-il. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir, pas avec ton frère dans le coma…Crois-moi Laura, chaque matin, je me réveillai avec cette angoisse que tu n'aies pas réussi à atteindre notre but où qu'il te soit arrivé malheur mais j'étais obligé de rester, pour ta mère et pour Arthur…Tu as du certainement me détester autant que je me déteste actuellement pendant tout ce temps…

-Même en le voulant…J'en étais incapable…Murmurai-je à mon tour en serrant le poing.

Au même moment, l'immeuble sur lequel nous nous trouvions se mit à trembler et je vis le portail vaciller derrière nous, comme s'il était sur le point de se refermer. Iori écarquilla les yeux de stupeur tandis que mon père tourna à nouveau son regard au loin et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix.

Des entrailles de la terre surgirent des monstres de duel…des milliers de monstres de duel, presque autant que lorsque nous avions combattu les démons l'année passée et tous étaient réunis en un seul endroit.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir. La grande bataille de ce monde est sur le point de débuter déclara mon père sereinement en remettant les mains dans ses poches.

-La grande bataille ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes papa ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester ici ! Rétorquai-je, affolée.

-Laura, je sais que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait par le passé mais je compte bien me racheter. Une fois que cette guerre sera terminée et Armageddon vaincu, notre famille sera réunie, je t'en fais le serment.

Mon père se retourna une dernière fois et me sourit comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, interdite en entrevoyant l'homme que je pensais avoir disparu.

-Nous nous reverrons plus tard, Laura. Iori, prends soin de ma fille.

Sans autre sommation, mon père fit un geste de la main et un puissant vent se mit à souffler et me propulsa en arrière, directement à travers le portail pour me retrouver dans la chambre de Iori qui me rejoignit juste avant que sa machine n'explose et que le trou ne se referme sur mon père disparaissant à travers les ruines de la ville.

-L…Laura, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille en me voyant à terre.

Cependant, j'étais encore bien trop choquée par les mots de mon père pour lui répondre. Reformer notre famille…Y pensait-il vraiment cela possible ? Moi-même, je voulais y croire de toutes mes forces mais je n'entrevoyais aucune solution. Arthur était amnésique et ne désirait que me tuer, mon père combattait aux côtés de Gariatron et j'étais dans le camp d'Hélios. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'obstacles empêchant mon père de tenir cette promesse…et pourtant…au fond de moi, il restait un espoir.

De plus, j'avais remarqué un changement chez mon père. Depuis la défaite de Gariatron, il semblait non seulement avoir retrouvé la raison mais en plus il me semblait même plus…lucide qu'avant, comme si quelqu'un lui avait montré ses erreurs et qu'il les avait comprises.

-Tu sais, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton père Laura, il tient à toi plus qu'à n'importe quoi continua Iori en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

-C'est une question que je me suis longtemps posée Iori, lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Et, même si mon père à l'air d'avoir ouvert les yeux, j'ai toujours du mal à admettre ce qu'il a fait…Tu penses qu'il disait la vérité ? Tu penses qu'il n'agissait que pour notre bien ?

La jeune fille réfléchit une seconde avant de me répondre.

-J'ai connu quelqu'un comme ton père. Cette personne avait perdu sa fille et se pensait seul responsable de sa mort. Cet homme était convaincu que, s'il avait été un meilleur père, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Puis un jour, quelqu'un lui a donné l'occasion de tout effacer et il n'a pas hésité une seconde.

Iori marqua une pause et me regarda droit dans les yeux et je vis dans son regard une assurance et une détermination qui lui étaient inhabituels, comme si elle parlait d'elle-même.

-Ce que je veux te dire Laura, c'est que ton père tiendra sa promesse, quels qu'en soient les sacrifices nécessaires, il fera tout pour que ton frère et toi puissiez à nouveau être réunis, exactement comme cet homme que j'ai connu qui a dépassé toutes les limites pour sauver sa fille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela. Iori avait raison, c'était exactement le genre de mon père et en y repensant. Même dans sa folie destructrice, il n'avait en tête que de se venger de ceux ayant détruit notre famille, allant même jusqu'à s'allier avec Gariatron pour arriver à ses fins et j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas changé sur ce point.

-Souvent…je me demande ce que nous serions sur les choses avaient été autrement finis-je par dire en passant mon regard par la fenêtre. Que se serait-il passé si je ne m'étais pas sentie enfermée ? Si je n'avais pas fait ce tournoi durant lequel j'ai rencontré Darksky ? Si la malédiction n'avait pas existé ? Si j'avais été vaincue par Zorc lors de la guerre ?

La jeune fille tiqua légèrement lorsque je prononçai ces mots mais se reprit aussitôt. Néanmoins en prononçant moi-même ces mots, je me rappelai de quelque chose d'autre : de ce sentiment de malaise après la défaite des démons et des rêves de Darksky me voyant morte et une idée folle me traversa l'esprit. Se pouvait-il que ce monde ait vraiment existé ?

Iori m'interrompit dans mes réflexions en reprenant la parole.

-Je…Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas penser à cela Laura s'exclama-t-elle, mal à l'aise. De toute façon, une théorie voudrait que chacune de nos actions crée un monde différent qui pourrait soit être meilleur, soit être pire. Il existe certainement un monde où ton père a fait les bons choix, un monde où tu n'as pas rencontré Darksky ou même un monde où tu es morte mais quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas ta réalité ! Tu es bien vivante, aux côtés de pa…de Darksky et des autres, tu n'as pas besoin de te torturer l'esprit pour imaginer chaque possibilité existante !

-Tu dois certainement avoir raison lui répondis-je en riant. Ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans un rêve après tout…même si j'ai parfois l'impression que certains rêves sont plus réels que la réalités…

Iori grimaça et détourna le regard vers sa machine ayant explosé et se mit à l'observer attentivement, cherchant visiblement à détourner cette conversation pour une raison que je ne pouvais expliquer.

Saya arriva peu de temps après, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué nos actions et n'ayant entendu qu'une explosion dont elle ne s'était même pas inquiété et elle se contenta de sermonner Iori pour l'état de sa chambre, ce qui était assez ironique quand on voyait son propre casier à l'école.

Devant l'heure tardive, les deux filles me proposèrent de rester diner et, n'ayant pas la force de refuser, je prévins Darksky de ne pas m'attendre et nous nous installâmes dans la salle à manger. Je ne fus pas vraiment étonnée de voir que Iori s'occupait de la cuisine même si j'en venais à me demander comment Saya faisait avant l'arrivée de la jeune fille…

A table, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, même si la conversation se centra rapidement sur le nouveau travail de Iori au CERN et ses recherches sur l'antimatière, ce qui la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise tout en faisant le bonheur de son amie qui s'amusait à la voir rougir et détourner le regard.

Je ne restais pas longtemps après cela puisque nous avions tout de même cours le lendemain, malgré les supplications de Saya pour faire un karaoké jusqu'à minuit et Iori, non contente de pouvoir échapper à cela, insista pour faire un bout de chemin avec moi.

Nous marchâmes en silence dans la nuit, chacune trop absorbée par nos pensées. La ville était calme à cette heure tardive. Les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement la longue allée bordant une mer calme dominée par une lune presque pleine entourée de milliers d'étoiles scintillant dans un ciel sans nuage.

Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette ville de l'autre monde. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de monstres réunis en un seul endroit ? Pourquoi était-elle en ruine ? Pourquoi mon père semblait si impliqué dans ce conflit ? Y avait-il des survivants ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses…

Soudain, un vent violent souffla sur nous et je fermai les yeux pour éviter les grains de sable et, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Iori s'était arrêtée sur le bord de la plage et regardait le ciel, tremblante. Intriguée, je levai moi aussi le regard et je me figeai.

Au-dessus de nous, masquant la lune, apparu dans un silence le plus total, un immense trou s'était ouvert, exactement comme celui créé par la machine de Iori. Il était sombre, presque noir et seul un mince filet de lumière s'en échappait nous permettant de détecter sa présence avec certitude.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmurai-je, interdite.

-Un portail me répondit Iori d'une voix presque éteinte. Un portail vers le monde des esprits…


	21. Chapitre 9: Le monde des Esprits

_**Chapitre 9 : Le monde des Esprits**_

Alors que je regardai mon amie d'enfance s'éloigner au loin à travers les herbes de la prairie du monde des esprits, un énorme poids me serrait la poitrine. Asuna…Je l'avais aimée autant que je l'avais détestée dans le passé mais, lorsqu'elle était réapparue, nous avions pu redevenir de bons amis faute de souvenirs d'elle.

A présent que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire, c'était comme si deux parties de moi s'affrontaient, l'une me criant de retenir Asuna et l'autre me conseillant de régler son compte à l'homme ayant détruit notre ancienne vie.

Mais plus loin que ce conflit intérieur, j'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Quelle était ma vraie personnalité : celle s'étant renfermée pour préserver Asuna et l'ayant détestée pour son acharnement ou celle ayant cherché à protéger Angéla et les autres au prix de ma propre vie ?

Une chose était certaine : les deux vies que j'avais vécues, mes deux personnalités et les choix que j'avais faits étaient totalement incompatibles et je savais que, tôt ou tard, l'un des deux Drago serait voué à disparaitre, que je rejetterais moi-même l'une de mes personnalités, que je finirais par oublier à nouveau l'une de mes deux vies…

Je frissonnai à cette idée. Je ne voulais oublier ni ma vie dans le monde d'Asuna ni celle avec Angéla, Darksky et les autres. Et même si chacune possédait son lot de tristesse et de blessures, j'avais malgré tout vécu des moments inoubliables autant avec le club d'astronomie qu'avec le club de duel. Pourquoi avais-je agi si différemment alors que les situations étaient similaires ? Je n'avais moi-même aucune réponse à cela…

A côté de moi, June ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu perdue et je sortis de mes pensées pour revenir à la réalité.

-Bonjour June, bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire et en lui tendant une main chaleureuse pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ah, ma tête…je ne pensais pas que changer de monde serait aussi douloureux râla-t-elle en attrapant ma main.

Une fois sur pieds, la jeune fille regarda rapidement les alentours avec l'air d'analyser la situation et pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

-Tiens, Ladd et Asuna ne sont plus là ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ladd est parti faire un tour en ville quant à Asuna…je ne sais pas. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, elle était déjà partie mentis-je.

Pendant un instant, j'eus peur que June ne décèle mon mensonge mais elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de regarder le paysage qui nous entourait.

-Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé lui dire au revoir mais bon, on la reverra certainement une fois cette histoire terminée déclara-t-elle d'une voix nostalgique. Mais pour le moment, puisque nous sommes dans le monde des esprits, notre priorité doit être de retrouver Hélios.

-Et ma sœur ajoutai-je. Depuis le jour de l'attaque des Qliphort, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle et si je suis venu ici, c'est avant tout pour la retrouver.

Avant qu'Asuna et June ne se réveillent, nous étions allés en ville avec Ladd pour obtenir quelques informations sur la situation actuelle dans le monde des esprits mais la vie semblait avoir continué normalement, en dépit de cet énorme trou dans le ciel et la plupart des esprits n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils ne pouvaient plus sortir de ce monde.

Quant à ma sœur…j'espérais la trouver en ville ou que quelqu'un aurait pu me donner des informations sur elle mais non, je n'avais aucune piste et cela commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter étant donné son implication avec les démons et Armageddon…

-J'imagine que ta sœur et Hélios sont au même endroit en ce moment continua June après une minute de réflexion.

-Et…qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ? Lui demandai-je, dubitatif.

-Simple esprit de déduction logique me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais par contre, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans l'autre monde alors que vous auriez dû arriver directement ici.

-Je ne sais pas non plus soupirai-je. Même Asuna n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que nous faisions là.

-Si je me souviens bien, Satoshi est celui qui a réglé la machine, n'est-ce pas ? Continua June comme si elle avait une piste.

-Tu penses qu'il se serait trompé dans les réglages ? Pourtant il nous a affirmés que tout était en marche…M'étonnai-je.

-Je ne sais pas…Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il ait délibérément décidé de vous envoyer là-bas mais il y a quelque chose dans cette affaire qui m'échappe et je déteste ça…

Au même moment, j'entendis les branches bruisser derrière nous et Ladd en émergea, l'air aussi mécontent qu'à l'ordinaire, voire même plus alors que quand je l'avais laissé derrière moi pour revenir voir June et Asuna, il ne semblait pas spécialement mécontent…

-Ces esprits stupides cracha-t-il, j'étais presque mieux coincé dans l'autre monde…

-Un problème Ladd ?

-Si seulement il n'y en avait qu'un seul, Drago, mais ces monstres sont encore plus butés et aveugles que des humains !

-Et est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qui ne va pas exactement Ladd ? Le pria June.

-Les jeux olympiques ! Hurla l'esprit.

Un vent souffla sur la prairie et visiblement passa entre mes deux oreilles sans rencontrer d'obstacle tant j'étais abasourdi par l'improbabilité de la phrase que Ladd venait de sortir et je restai figé, les yeux ronds, pendant plusieurs secondes. June, qui avait côtoyé Angéla plus longtemps que moi et qui devait donc être habituée à des déclarations fracassantes, ne semblait cependant pas plus étonnée que ça et tira même un léger sourire en entendant cela.

-Tiens, j'ignorai qu'il y avait des jeux olympiques dans ce monde également déclara-t-elle, l'œil brillant. Quand mon père va apprendre ça…

-Personne ne va apprendre ça parce qu'il n'y aura pas de jeux cette année ! Rétorqua-t-il en tapant du pied, furieux. Entre Armageddon, les démons et la fusion des mondes, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de divertissement !

-Mais une minute : qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de jeux olympiques ? Et en quoi serait-ce gênant pour nous ? Le questionnai-je, sortant de ma torpeur.

-Comme dans votre monde, pour célébrer la fin de la guerre contre les vers et préserver la paix, Voltanis organise des jeux olympiques réunissant toutes les nations de ce monde commença Ladd tentant visiblement de se contrôler. Sauf qu'à cause de leur caractère sacré et du mauvais caractère de Voltanis, tout le monde est sommé d'y participer, ce qui signifie un affaiblissement considérable des défenses de ce monde en cas d'attaque !

-Tu insinues que les démons et Armageddon ne tiendraient pas compte de la trêve imposée et commenceront leur guerre quand même ?

-Je ne l'insinue pas Drago, j'en suis persuadé mais aucun n'esprit ne croit à une nouvelle guerre, pas même avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière au temple de Sophia !

Même si je n'avais pas tout saisi de son explication, je pensais avoir compris le principal qui n'était pas si différent d'une crainte commune dans mon monde lors des périodes de jeux olympiques et des grands tournois…Cependant, si les jeux étaient aussi populaires que ceux que je connaissais, Ladd n'avait aucune chance de convaincre les habitants du danger qui les guettait.

Face à cette situation, j'étais tiraillé entre mes deux personnalités : mon ancienne me conseillant de ne pas mettre au courant les esprits de la menace d'Armageddon et des démons et de combattre par nous-mêmes, loin de tout regard comme je l'avais fait avec Asuna, mais l'autre m'incitait à impliquer un maximum de personne afin de constituer une garde solide sur place au cas où les combats atteindraient les zones habitées.

Mais dans mon combat intérieur, je pouvais également discerner les failles de chaque plan, l'un reposant uniquement sur notre force et notre capacité à tenir les combats par nous-mêmes, ce qui me semblait utopique et l'autre brisant un moment sacré du monde des esprits et comportant un plus grand risque d'être la risée générale que d'être crus…

-Et si nous participions à ces jeux nous aussi ? Suggéra soudain June.

-Co…Comment ? M'écriai-je d'une seule voix avec Ladd, tous les deux abasourdis.

La blonde soupira devant notre manque de réflexion mais daigna quand même nous expliquer son plan qui me semblait plus qu'obscur…

-Réfléchissez un peu, nous ne pouvons pas briser ce moment sacré mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus affronter Armageddon et les démons par nous-mêmes avec notre force actuelle. Profitons donc de ces jeux pour nous entrainer et par la même occasion, garder un œil sur la situation.

-Mais…participer à ces jeux…à quoi bon si nous nous faisons éliminer dès le premier tour ? Rétorqua Ladd qui, visiblement, n'adhérait pas du tout à l'idée.

-Dans ce cas, nous n'avons aucune chance contre Armageddon et les démons si nous ne sommes même pas capables de tenir contre de simples athlètes lui répondit June en haussant les épaules.

-Mais…et ma sœur alors ? Et Hélios ? Nous devons les retrouver ! Répliquai-je.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ils doivent être au même endroit en ce moment, et connaissant Hélios, quelque chose me dit qu'on le retrouvera aux jeux.

Même si je n'étais pas convaincu, j'étais tout de même impressionné par les raisonnements de June. Elle arrivait à assembler tous les éléments apparemment sans aucun lien en une seule théorie cohérente à défaut d'être probable, à une vitesse affolante. Je comprenais mieux comment elle pouvait être première de classe, loin devant Ambre…J'étais bien content qu'elle ait été de notre côté et non avec Armageddon ou les démons sans quoi je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau avec les plans d'Angéla…

-Donc, vous êtes d'accords pour vous inscrire aux jeux ? Répéta la blonde commençant à s'impatienter.

-Pas vraiment mais puisque nous n'avons pas de meilleur plan, pourquoi pas soupirai-je.

Ladd jura dans son coin mais ne s'opposa pas à l'idée et le regard de June s'illumina alors. Je sentais que ce que je venais d'accepter risquait de me couter ma dignité et bien plus encore. Qui savait de quoi June était réellement capable, elle qui paraissait normale aux premiers abords pour se révéler être encore plus tordue que Maya…

Sans grande conviction, je ramassai les affaires que Ladd m'avait fait acheter, c'est-à-dire des vêtements de ce monde, des vivres et quelques autres babioles dont je ne discernai pas l'intérêt et, suivant les pas de June, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la ville afin de déposer notre candidature pour cet événement qui promettait d'être…instructif…

Ainsi, après cinq minutes de marche en race campagne, la capitale de la région fut finalement en vue. Ce n'était cependant pas une ville moderne, voire futuriste comme je l'imaginais au départ mais une sorte de village mêlant plusieurs styles, faisant se côtoyer de la sorte les auberges médiévales, les grands temples grecs et les buildings américains, le tout dans un rendu très spécial mais ayant son charme.

En arrivant aux abords de la ville, sur la route principale, nous commençâmes à croiser quelques esprits de duels de tous types et tous attributs, des dragons, en passant par des poissons hors de l'eau à côté des colosses de pierre et des insectes géants qui firent frémir June.

-Ce monde est vraiment surprenant déclara June joyeusement en découvrant avec un large sourire ce que j'avais moi-même découvert quelques minutes plus tôt avec le même enthousiasme.

Plus nous avancions dans la ville et plus les rues étaient bondées mais je remarquai rapidement que tous les esprits se dirigeaient vers un même point de la ville et Ladd soupira lorsque je lui demandai de quoi il s'agissait.

-Une des équipes participant au tournoi j'imagine…Dit-il, lassé.

En tant que futurs participants nous aussi, June réussit à convaincre l'esprit de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour aller observer ses concurrents de plus près. Il s'agissait d'une dizaine de chevaliers tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres, encourageant celui qui semblait être leur champion : un grand blond portant un foulard pourpre et à l'armure dorée comme le soleil. Ce dernier restait immobile, imperturbable pendant que ses camarades l'encourageaient, vantaient ses mérites et défiaient la foule de venir l'affronter.

-Alors c'est donc eux les participants aux tournois…je n'en attendais pas moins dit June, l'œil brillant de malice.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour renoncer, il m'a l'air coriace…grimaçai-je devant l'impassibilité du blond qui me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Bof, pas vraiment, il m'a l'air d'un abruti fini surtout. Je me demande s'il est vraiment aussi fort que ses amis le laissent entendre…

-Tu n'as qu'à aller le défier puisque c'est ce qu'ils demandent soupirai-je.

-Très bonne idée, j'y vais de ce pas !

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit que June était déjà montée sur le ring et que Ladd avait tourné et le dos et était allé s'asseoir sur un banc.

Au moment où la blonde entra sur scène, les cris des chevaliers se turent, de même que la foule qui resta sans voix devant l'audace de mon amie qui arborait un air de confiance totale. Angéla avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle…

-Vous cherchez un challenger il me semble ? Dans ce cas, je suis prête à relever le défi ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix puissante qui résonna sur la place.

Tout le monde attendit avec anxiété la réponse du champion en titre mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne daignant même pas répondre, ce qui surprit même ses compagnons.

-Euh…temps mort les gars, je crois que Medraut a un problème…déclara le chevalier à la couronne et à la cape.

Ce dernier s'avança sur le ring et se passa sa main plusieurs fois devant le visage du champion qui n'eut toujours aucune réaction et le roi grimaça, gêné avant de donner un bon coup dans le dos de Medraut qui, sans aucune explication, sursauta et brandit son épée devant lui, manquant de transpercer son camarade.

-Tu as osé briser ce petit cœur de moi manant et tu as mis la main sur dame Hakaze, je ne te pardonnerai jamais !

-Attends Medraut, tu dors enc…

Le roi des chevaliers fut éjecté du ring d'un revers de la main tandis que le blond fonça sans autre sommation en direction de June, le regard fou mais cette dernière ne recula pas et esquissa même un sourire tout en prenant une position de combat.

-Comme dirait Angéla : ramène-toi, je t'attends ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je me mordis la lèvre en voyant que mon amie ne faisait rien pour esquiver l'attaque du chevalier et je lui criai de bouger de là mais elle ne m'écouta pas et ferma même les yeux. A quoi jouait-elle ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle allait être capable d'esquiver une lame aussi tranchante que l'épée du chevalier simplement en écoutant le bruit du vent ou une autre bêtise de manga ?

Alors que son adversaire n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle et levait son arme, prêt à l'abattre sur la blonde, je ne compris pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle disparut instantanément du ring sous les yeux ébahis de la foule et de Medraut qui semblait enfin s'être réveillé, laissant le chevalier donner un coup d'épée dans le vent.

-Co…

Je n'avais même pas fini de m'étrangler que June réapparut derrière le chevalier et, d'un coup de pied fulgurant dans le dos, l'envoya valser hors du ring et ce dernier alla s'écraser, face contre sol, inconscient tandis que tous ses camarades se précipitèrent pour le sortir de là.

-Vous avez brisé ce petit corps de lui ! S'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur comme des supporters de foot.

Sans ajouter un mot, June sauta du ring et atterrit devant la foule d'esprits qui s'écarta vivement pour la laisser passer.

-J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir Drago, on peut y aller me dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Euh…D'accord…Lui répondis-je, sans voix.

Nous laissâmes donc les chevaliers et les monstres pour rejoindre Ladd qui attendait sur un banc en se tenant la tête dans les bras, l'air las et désespéré.

-C'est bon, tu as fini de t'amuser June ? Râla-t-il.

-Je ne m'amusais pas Ladd, je confirmais ma théorie, nuance lui répondit-elle d'un air narquois.

-Si tu pouvais les confirmer un autre jour, ça nous ferait gagner du temps soupira-t-il.

-Et quelle était cette théorie ? L'interrogeai-je, intrigué.

-Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons au calme.

Je la regardai, dubitatif et craignant déjà le pire mais je n'insistai pas. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers June qui sortait de nulle part et battait un champion local en un seul coup…moi qui voulais passer inaperçu avant le début des jeux, cela me semblait compromis…Mais d'un autre côté, je devais avouer que cela m'avait bien amusé de voir le chevalier se faire sortir de la sorte.

Je chassai ces deux pensées contradictoires de ma tête. Mes deux personnalités étaient vraiment en train de me rendre totalement schizophrène, il fallait que je me contrôle si je ne voulais pas finir fou à lier avant même d'avoir affronté Armageddon…

Nous déambulâmes dans la ville encore une bonne dizaine de minutes à la recherche de la mairie pour nous inscrire aux jeux comme le voulais June mais on ne pouvait pas dire que Ladd était très coopératif. Lui qui aurait dû connaitre la ville comme sa poche se contentait de marcher derrière nous en grommelant et en foudroyant du regard tous les passants qu'il croisait.

Quant à moi, plus je me promenai et plus j'étais impressionné par ce monde mêlant à la fois tradition et modernité. Il semblait y avoir de l'électricité et de l'eau courante à en juger par les lampadaires et les fontaines qui parsemaient les rues, tandis que, juste à côté, des charrettes de bois et des chevaliers parcouraient la ville.

Finalement, commençant à fatiguer à force de tourner, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une sorte d'auberge, « la taverne de Maximus le sixième » qui semblait être un endroit propice pour passer la nuit, le soleil étant déjà en train de décliner.

La maison ne payait pas de mine. C'était une simple chaumière médiévale aux murs de pierre nue, aux vitres sales et au toit de paille, ne comportant qu'un seul étage mais à en juger par le décorum de la vitrine affichant des dizaines de photos de monstres avec un étrange personnage possédant six bras qui devait être le propriétaire, cet endroit devait largement fréquentable…

Nous passâmes la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant et une petite clochette annonça notre arrivée. L'intérieur était digne de l'extérieur : quelques tables de bois, des tabourets, un comptoir derrière lequel le barman essuyait mécaniquement des verres et au fond de la pièce, un escalier menant au premier étage ainsi que plusieurs clés disposées les unes à la suite des autres.

Dès que nous posâmes le pied à l'intérieur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et je déglutis. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose à ce monde mais les monstres qui se trouvaient là ne me semblait pas si fréquentables tout compte fait…

June les ignora royalement et se dirigea directement vers le comptoir pour s'adresser à l'esprit à six bras qui semblait être le réceptionniste, barman, patron et propriétaire du lieu.

-Excusez-moi, nous voudrions deux chambres. Vous reste-t-il de la place ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers mon ami et fronça les sourcils…du moins ce qui semblait être des sourcils mais June ne tressaillit pas et resta impassible, comme si elle s'adressait à n'importe qui.

-Désolé mais nous sommes complets lui répondit le barman d'une voix rauque et peu amicale.

-Vraiment ? Et ces clés sur le mur alors ? Rétorqua mon amie, sceptique.

Le monstre violet posa violemment le verre qu'il était en train d'astiquer et se pencha vers June, lui lançant un regard assassin mais elle garda son sang-froid, même avec en plus tous les regards des clients posés sur elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas du coin vous, je me trompe ? Continua-t-il, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Un conseil ma belle, ne reste pas ici si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui. Les étrangers ne sont pas les bienvenus ces derniers temps.

-Allez June, on s'en va râla Ladd, exaspéré.

L'esprit de duel tournait déjà les talons et s'apprêtait déjà à sortir lorsque, frustré de voir ce monstre s'adresser ainsi à mon amie et laissant mon ancien moi prendre le dessus, je m'approchai du comptoir et je le fixai d'un regard mauvais.

-Un problème le blondinet ? Railla-t-il.

-Moi non, mais vous, vous semblez en avoir un avec nous rétorquai-je froidement.

-Pas spécialement, mais vous feriez mieux de suivre vote ami et de partir, c'est tout me répondit l'esprit en posant ses six bras sur le comptoir.

Je ne sourcillai pas et je tins tête au monstre qui faisait au moins trois têtes de plus que moi et également quatre bras de plus. Je savais que c'était stupide, pourquoi vouloir rester dans un endroit pareil alors qu'il y avait certainement une multitude d'autres auberges dans le coin ? Si je n'avais pas retrouvé la mémoire, j'aurais certainement suivi Ladd et entrainé June à ma suite mais mon ancien moi refusait que quelqu'un nous traitât de la sorte.

-J'ai vu du monde dans ma carrière petit mais j'ai rarement vu des esprits aussi têtus que vous grogna-t-il.

-Des esprits de duel ? Je suis humain et June aussi lui répondis-je, légèrement surpris qu'il ait pu penser cela.

Au moment même où je prononçai cela, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle et le monstre violet eut un mouvement de recul avant de devenir livide. Etait-ce si étonnant de voir des humains dans ce monde alors que croiser un esprit de duel dans le nôtre était chose courant ?

-D…Des humains ? Bégaya-t-il. Mais que venez-vous faire dans un endroit pareil ?

-Et bien, nous cherchons juste un endroit où dormir reprit June en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai dit il y a moins de cinq minutes.

-Mais…vous êtes certains de vouloir rester ici ? S'étrangla le monstre, abasourdi. Il y a des auberges bien plus adaptées dans le coin, je ne pense pas que…

-Donc il y a des chambres oui ou non ? Le coupai-je, commençant à être lassé de ses sautes d'humeur.

-O…Oui ! Tout de suite monsieur !

L'esprit se précipita vers le tableau de clés et nous en donna deux, l'air vraiment désolé mais, alors que je ne comprenais plus grand-chose, June ne semblait nullement étonnée et lui prit les deux clés avec un sourire avant de me faire signe de monter à l'étage avec Ladd.

Lorsque je passai devant le propriétaire, ce dernier s'inclina presque devant moi.

-S'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, n'hésitez pas.

-J'y penserai lui répondis-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

A contrecœur, Ladd prit notre suite et nous nous retrouvâmes dans les chambres de l'auberge qui étaient identiques. Elles n'étaient pas fameuses mais elles étaient néanmoins fidèles à ce que nous aurions pu trouver dans un tel endroit donc je n'étais ni déçu, ni enthousiaste.

Chaque chambre devait faire approximativement une vingtaine de mètres carrés et se composaient de lits en bois recouverts de couvertures en laine. A côté, il y avait une petite table de chevet avec une lampe qui se voulait à huile mais qui visiblement fonctionnait avec l'électricité et au sol se trouvait un tapis imitant une fourrure d'animal que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaitre. Au fond de la pièce, une grande table couvrait le mur, juste en dessous de la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur la rue mais cette dernière était assez calme en comparaison avec le reste de la ville. Enfin, une salle de bain rudimentaire mais convenable était cachée derrière la porte, peu visible et qui, malgré l'aspect rustique, était plaquée de carrelage et d'autres caractéristiques typiques des salles de bain modernes.

-Ça va, je m'attendais à pire dit June joyeusement. Je prends la chambre seule évidemment, vous deux, vous vous débrouillez pour savoir qui dormira par terre.

-Comme si j'allais rester dans cette bicoque minable pesta Ladd. Je retourne chez moi.

-Tu as un chez toi ? M'étonnai-je en profitant pour me moquer un peu de lui.

-Evidemment ! Grogna-t-il, vexé. Mais puisque vous semblez aimer les taudis, restez ici. Je passerai vous prendre demain.

Sans ajouter un mot, mon esprit de duel redescendit et, en passant le regard par la fenêtre, je le vis reprendre son apparence originelle et s'envoler avant de disparaitre dans le ciel rougeâtre du soir. Etrangement, je n'avais jamais pensé à quelle vie pouvait avoir un esprit de duel et je ris à l'idée que Ladd ait pu avoir un travail tout à fait banal dans ce monde.

-Bien, maintenant qu'il est parti, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose Drago reprit alors June, bien plus sérieuse.

-Je t'écoute, il y a un problème ?

-Est-ce que tu as remarqué à quel point ce type, la, Maximus, a eu peur de nous lorsque tu lui as dit que nous étions humains ?

-Oui, et je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi…Je n'avais quand même pas l'air si effrayant que ça, si ?

-Là n'est pas la question me corrigea June. Et si tu veux savoir, oui, tu faisais peur mais passons. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il y a évidemment une raison pour laquelle il a réagi de la sorte et c'était pour confirmer cela que j'ai affronté Medraut tout à l'heure également.

-Une raison…Murmurai-je en me creusant la cervelle pour tenter de la trouver, en vain.

Sans ajouter un mot, June ferma les yeux et je la vis disparaitre progressivement, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une illusion et je fis un pas en arrière, abasourdi avant de sursauter lorsque je me cognai à quelque chose. Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque je me retournai et vis June.

-Co…Comment as-tu fait ça ? Bafouillai-je, les yeux ronds.

La blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Au moment où Asuna m'a amenée dans votre monde, j'étais en train de faire des recherches sur le monde des esprits, et plus particulièrement ses propriétés sur nous, humains. Mon père était persuadé qu'il y avait un lien entre les pouvoirs qu'avaient les esprits dans notre monde et la différence existant entre le monde des esprits et le nôtre.

-Leurs pouvoirs ne viennent pas simplement de leur nature d'esprit ? M'étonnai-je.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais non, sinon, comment expliquer les pouvoirs d'Hélios qui est tout, sauf un esprit. J'ai donc mené mes propres recherches dans mon coin et j'en étais venue à cette conclusion : Tout comme les esprits lorsqu'ils sont dans notre monde, nous pouvons posséder des pouvoirs dans leur monde.

Mon cerveau bogua une seconde et l'expression que je fis à ce moment-là devait montrer toute mon incompréhension car June s'arrêta et reprit ses explications.

-En clair, nos deux mondes sont tellement différents l'un de l'autre que cela altère nos capacités. Par conséquent, un humain lambda comme Aymeric ou Lareine deviendrait dans ce monde l'égal d'un monstre de duel faible dans le nôtre.

-Mais attends une seconde June, je ne comprends pas. Soit, admettons que nous ayons des pouvoirs dans ce monde, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait qu'Hélios en ait dans le nôtre.

-En un mot : la fusion parfaite. Que ce soit Laura, Hélios, Angéla, Asuna, Shadow ou même toi, vous possédez un lien incroyablement fort avec un esprit de duel : Gariatron, Athéna, Atum, Darkness Shadow et Ladd et, grâce à la fusion parfaite, vous n'avez fait plus qu'un avec eux, et vous avez donc hérité d'une partie de leur nature d'esprit de duel.

Je fronçai les sourcils, légèrement dubitatif. Je pensais avoir saisi l'idée de June même si j'imaginai que, dans sa tête, tout était bien plus compliqué et qu'elle ne m'avait dit qu'un dixième de ce qu'elle avait elle-même compris.

-Pour faire simple, grâce à la fusion parfaite, vous avez pu obtenir les pleins pouvoirs de vos esprits de duel dans notre monde tout en combinant ceux que vous auriez eu dans le monde des esprits et c'est pourquoi elle est si puissante.

-Et toi alors June ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette téléportation tout à l'heure ? Tu arrêtes le temps ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Mon esprit de duel est le dragon fantomatique de Harpie continua-t-elle. Par conséquent, tout comme dans notre monde il est considéré comme un fantôme, je peux faire de même dans son monde et c'est ce que je voulais confirmer en affrontant Medraut.

Je me mis à réfléchir. Si June disait vrai, alors en entrant dans ce monde, je devais avoir également récupéré les pouvoirs de Ladd qui était le dragon de la lumière et des ténèbres…Mais tout ce que j'avais récupéré c'était ma mémoire pour le moment. Est-ce que je devais alors considérer mon passé comme la partie sombre de moi-même et mon présent comme la partie lumineuse ? Ou alors avais-je gagné quelque chose d'autre que je n'avais pas encore saisi ? Seul Ladd devait avoir la réponse à cela…

-Mais donc, j'imagine que Maximus sait cela et c'est pourquoi il a eu peur de nous ?

-Très certainement. Tout comme les esprits de duel sont craints chez nous et même révérés à l'égal de dieux comme obelisk ou slifer, certains esprits voient les humains de la même façon me répondit June, l'air attristée. Même si la plupart des esprits conservent une partie de leurs pouvoirs ici, ceux-ci ne sont rien en comparaison avec ceux que nous pouvons avoir nous.

Je frissonnai. J'avais vu les pouvoirs d'Asuna dans notre monde et ils étaient déjà immenses. Je n'osais même pas imaginer son potentiel maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans le monde des esprits. De même qu'Hélios ou Shadow. Tous deux étaient terrifiants en temps normal mais dans ce monde, ils devaient certainement égaler Luminion et Gariatron eux-mêmes…

-Enfin, si j'ai voulu participer aux jeux, c'est aussi pour connaitre notre vrai potentiel puisque dans ce monde, les compteurs sont remis à zéro pour la plupart d'entre nous et aller affronter Armageddon et les démons sans même savoir de quoi nous sommes capables serait du suicide.

-Tu calcules vraiment tout à l'avance, c'est incroyable…

-Que veux-tu Drago, il faut bien être un peu prévoyant, surtout quand on côtoie Angéla tous les jours.

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux sans savoir pourquoi mais rien qu'évoquer Angéla et penser à ce qu'elle aurait fait dans cette situation suffisait à chasser toute la pression. C'était vraiment une qualité que j'enviai chez elle : être capable de se détacher de la réalité lorsque la situation devenait intenable, qualité que je n'avais pas réussi à obtenir ni dans mon passé, ni dans mon présent.

Sur ces belles paroles, nous rangeâmes rapidement nos affaires avant de descendre prendre un diner rudimentaire pour nous mais dans lequel Maximus semblait avoir mis toute son énergie. Le monstre me faisait un peu pitié à présent tant il avait l'air de nous craindre et, même lorsque je lui dis d'être moins solennel, il n'en fit rien.

Heureusement, de nombreux autres esprits n'étaient pas comme lui et nous adressaient la parole normalement à présent, comme si nous étions des habitués et nous passâmes finalement une soirée agréable malgré le départ bancal que nous avions eu en arrivant et nous obtînmes même l'adresse de la mairie devant laquelle nous étions certainement passés plusieurs fois sans la remarquer…

Après le diner, June proposa de sortir faire un tour en ville, histoire de ne pas avoir à chercher encore la mairie le lendemain avec la foule.

La soirée était calme et fraiche et dans le ciel brillaient des milliers d'étoiles autour d'une lune blanche comme la neige et je me mis à rêvasser. Etait-ce les mêmes étoiles que celles illuminant nos mondes qui scintillaient ? Etrangement, je reconnus certaines constellations mais d'autres ne me disaient rien, même en ayant retrouvé la mémoire. Et il y avait ce trou béant également d'où émanait un mince filet de lumière bleutée descendant sur le monde des esprits comme un fil infiniment fin reliant nos trois mondes. Il allait falloir penser à ramener Angéla et les autres qui ne devaient certainement pas comprendre l'origine de ce phénomène dans le ciel et qui ne devaient donc certainement pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un portail.

Je reportai mon attention sur la ville endormie. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues et seul le bruit de nos pas résonnait entre les chaumières, éteintes pour la plupart. Je me serais vraiment cru dans un petit village de campagne de notre monde mais deux ou trois siècles plus tôt.

Nous marchâmes ainsi tranquillement sous le clair de lune et la lumière des lampadaires sans vraiment nous soucier d'où nous allions, découvrant simplement ce monde si similaire et en même temps si différent du notre…

Finalement, nous arrivâmes sur la place que nous avaient indiqué les esprits. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part le grand bâtiment de la mairie qui ressemblait à tous les autres bâtiments à l'exception de l'inscription sur la façade, et au centre de la place se dressait une petite fontaine sur laquelle était sculptée un petit ange crachant de l'eau.

Avec June, nous nous assîmes sur le rebord pour faire une pause et, après quelques minutes dans le silence à regarder le ciel noir, cette dernière me posa une question qui me déconcerta sur le moment.

-Dis-moi Drago, ce Fuji Makoto que vous combattiez dans l'autre monde, connais-tu ses véritables intentions ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée répondis-je sincèrement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il travaillait pour Hélios auparavant et qu'il a envoyé plusieurs fois des hommes de main pour me tuer. J'imagine qu'il a dû être galvanisé par les promesses d'Hélios.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais…j'y ai réfléchi et je penche plutôt vers autre chose.

-Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je.

-Je n'en suis pas certaine mais je pense qu'il n'est pas simplement mu par un désir de conquête. Son but était de prendre possession de votre ville mais…pourquoi la vôtre ?

-Et bien…parce que j'habitais là et que j'étais sa cible hasardai-je.

-Entre autres oui, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je suis persuadée que son but premier était de prendre possession du laboratoire de ton père et c'est pourquoi il avait besoin non seulement de t'éliminer mais en plus de prendre possession de la ville suffisamment longtemps pour reconstruire la machine.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il était vrai que jusque-là, j'avais cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple mégalomane avide de pouvoir mais maintenant que June le faisait remarquer, c'était vraiment étrange qu'il ait continué à attaquer la ville après mon départ.

-Donc pour toi, son but premier était d'utiliser le transporteur interdimensionel pour se rendre dans le monde des esprits ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense mais je serais incapable d'en donner la véritable raison. Peut-être est-ce bien par avidité de pouvoir, peut-être est-ce autre chose, nous ne le saurons que lorsque nous recroiserons sa route.

Le raisonnement de June me laissa une fois de plus bouche bée. Même si elle n'agissait que rarement et laissait plutôt Angéla se battre, elle était certainement celle qui était la plus à même de débloquer des problèmes insolubles sans même avoir à lever le petit doigt et ce qu'elle avait dans notre monde le prouvait. Je ne pouvais le nier : j'admirais vraiment son intelligence.

Nous rentrâmes peu de temps après et nous nous séparâmes chacun dans nos chambres puis je m'endormis rapidement, lessivé par cette journée. Et dire que moins d'un jour avant nous étions en train d'affronter Fuji Makoto…tout cela me paraissait déjà si lointain…

Le lendemain, je me réveillai aux aurores et, après une douche froide, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge qui était déjà bien animée à cette heure matinale. Les habitués étaient déjà là et Maximus servait des petits déjeuners dans tous les sens à l'aide de ses six bras. Cependant, lorsque je le saluai, ce dernier s'arrêta immédiatement dans sa tâche pour se concentrer sur moi, oubliant d'un seul coup tous ses autres clients.

-Bonjour Monseigneur, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit ! S'écria-t-il tellement fort que je dus me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourd.

-Monseigneur ? M'étranglai-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises encore ?

-Je cherchais simplement un titre pour mon client le plus prestigieux, mais si cela ne convient pas, je peux…

-Drago ira très bien le coupai-je, commençant à laisser mon ancien moi reprendre le dessus.

-O…Oui, compris !

Je soupirai et je me contentai de commander un petit déjeuner local qui ressemblait à des céréales de mon monde, un peu plus sucrés mais pas mauvaises. June descendit quelques minutes plus tard et une fois de plus, Maximus fit des courbettes jusqu'à ce que je lui décoche un regard noir qui le stoppa net.

-Bon, Drago, j'ai réfléchi un peu cette nuit pour les jeux olympiques déclara-t-elle à peine assise.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de penser, pas même la nuit ? Raillai-je.

-Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, il faut bien que je m'occupe ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter de crier partout que nous sommes humains. Inscrivons-nous en tant qu'esprit de duel sinon cela risque de provoquer des confusions chez les autres participants.

-Des esprits de duel ? Répétai-je, étonné. Et comment veux-tu que nous fassions croire un truc pareil avec nos vêtements ?

-Tu as bien acheté d'autres vêtements hier non ? Il suffit de les mettre et tu ressembleras à n'importe quel monstre guerrier ; me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je n'étais pas spécialement emballé à l'idée de porter une armure ou un autre accessoire farfelu mais…je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Le raisonnement de June se tenait…

J'acquiesçais donc et, après avoir fini nos céréales et retrouvé Ladd à la sortie qui était d'une humeur massacrante comme toujours. Moi qui pensais que le fait de retrouver son monde allait le calmer un peu, je me trompais lourdement apparemment.

-Bon, avant de nous inscrire aux jeux, il faudrait que nous ramenions Angéla et les autres parce que je doute qu'une équipe de trois soit acceptée déclara joyeusement June en regardant le trou béant dans le ciel.

-De deux rectifia Ladd d'une voix glaciale.

-Tiens, vous vous inscrivez aux jeux vous aussi, les grands esprits se rencontrent on dirait Lança une voix ironique dans notre dos. Et je dis cela sans mauvais jeu de mot évidemment.

Nous nous retournâmes et j'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissait la personne qui se tenait en face de moi. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne présidente du club de duel de Darksky, une grande fille aux cheveux rouges comme les flammes et aux yeux turquoise portant un long manteau vermillon.

-Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est flatteur que vous ayez eu la même idée que Saya railla la rousse.

-Mi…Miyako…Bégayai-je, ayant encore du mal à en croire mes yeux.


	22. Chapitre 10: les Jeux Olympiques

_**Chapitre 10 : Les jeux Olympiques**_

Les discussions allaient bon train dans le salon en cette heure tardive de la nuit. Miyako était accoudée sur la table, les yeux à moitiés fermés et se demandant visiblement ce qu'elle faisait là, de même qu'Hiroki à sa droite qui, bien que réveillé, semblait avoir été tiré du lit de force à en juger par les cernes creusant son visage. De l'autre côté se trouvaient Nagisa et Sunohara en pleine discussion sur l'aménagement du futur appartement du jeune homme en ville. Apparemment, avoir été convoqués à minuit ne semblait pas les intriguer plus que ça. Enfin Saya et Darksky se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude tandis que Marie observait la scène avec amusement.

Je soupirai. Seule Iori était préoccupée par ce qu'il se passait et jetait régulièrement des petits coups d'œil inquiets par la fenêtre en direction du trou qui s'était ouvert dans le ciel. Je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée non plus. Je sentais que quelque chose de très grave était en train de se tramer dans l'ombre et les paroles de mon père n'arrangeaient rien…

-Est-ce que vous pourriez vous concentrer cinq minutes ? Finis-je par râler en abattant mon poing sur la table, exaspérée.

-Et est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'on fait là avant ? Répliqua Miyako en baillant. Et j'espère que vous avez un motif valable toutes les deux pour réveiller les gens à minuit.

-Tu n'as pas vu le trou dans le ciel en venant ? S'étonna Iori.

-Ah, ce truc là…En effet, c'était bizarre mais on a vu tellement de choses bizarres ces derniers temps que plus rien ne m'étonne tu sais soupira la rousse.

-Et donc, vous savez ce que c'est ? Reprit Nagisa, d'un air perdu. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les démons ou Armageddon ?

-On ne peut pas le dire pour le moment avec certitude mais ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un portail vers le monde des esprits.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce recentrèrent immédiatement leur attention sur nous à ces mots et écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Un…Un portail vers le monde des esprits ? S'étrangla Hiroki. Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes là Laura ? Et comment peux-tu le dire avec certitude ?

-On ne peut pas le dire avec certitude lui répondit Iori. Cependant, il dégage la même énergie que les portails qu'utilise Hélios pour se déplacer.

-Mais ces portails n'étaient-ils justement pas condamnés d'après ce que j'ai compris ? Intervint Sunohara, légèrement déconcerté.

-Je…Je n'ai pas plus d'information que vous s'excusa mon amie. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas combien de temps il restera ouvert.

-Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On saute dedans et on va chercher Hélios et Armageddon pour mettre une bonne fin à toutes ces histoires ! S'exclama Saya en levant le poing d'un air enthousiaste, ce qui lui valut une tape de la part de Darksky.

-Bonne idée, comme ça on saute dans l'inconnu sans même savoir ce qui nous attend railla-t-il.

-C'est peut-être notre seule chance ! Protesta la blonde. Prêt ou pas, parfois il ne faut pas réfléchir et simplement foncer !

-Enfin, « parfois » est un grand mot pour toi rétorqua Miyako avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Même si je serai de son avis pour une fois. Il faut saisir notre chance.

-Mais Ma…Saya a raison rajouta Iori déterminée. Il se peut que demain le portail se soit refermé, condamnant tout accès au monde des esprits.

-Même en sachant cela, je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable de foncer tête baisser alors que Darksky est en pyjama et qu'Hiroki a des cernes plus gros que ses yeux lui répondit Sunohara, tentant de parler rationnellement.

-Mais…comme le dit Iori…c'est peut-être notre seule chance de nous rendre dans le monde des esprits lança Nagisa d'une petite voix.

-Et toi Laura ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Me demanda Hiroki qui avait réussi à garder son calme. Personnellement, je m'en fiche tant que je peux arriver à mes fins mais j'ai fait une promesse donc je ne peux que m'aligner sur Miyako.

Pour être franche, j'étais pour partir immédiatement dans le monde des esprits mais pour une raison différente de celle des autres. Je savais que mon père et Arthur étaient là-bas et il fallait que je les rejoigne.

Même si mon père était aussi mauvais que moi pour exprimer ses sentiments, je savais qu'il était sincère en me disant qu'il allait reconstruire notre famille. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, il n'avait toujours œuvré que pour notre bien à tous les quatre et je le savais même si je refusais de l'admettre. La moindre des choses que je pouvais faire à présent pour le remercier et m'excuser, c'était de l'aider, tout comme je l'avais aidé à accomplir sa vengeance deux ans plus tôt.

J'allais m'exprimer à mon tour et déclarer que je m'alignais sur Saya lorsque Marie, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot de la soirée, prit la parole.

-Et est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi on tergiverse de la sorte ? Gémit-elle. Ceux qui veulent attendre pour partir s'épuisent et ceux qui veulent partir perdent du temps en ce moment.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? De nous séparer en deux groupes ? Ricana Hiroki.

-Oui…Mais non. Je pensais simplement que vous pourriez tous rester dormir ici pendant qu'Arnold surveillera le trou et nous préviendra s'il détecte un changement lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Arnold ? Répéta Darksky, sceptique. Nous ne pouvons quand même pas le faire veiller toute la nuit, il faudrait instaurer des tours de garde et…

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper monsieur déclara soudain mon majordome sortant de la cuisine, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ? M'inquiétai-je pour le vieil homme.

-Ne vous fiez pas à mon apparence mademoiselle Laura, je suis encore capable de faire des nuits blanches même à mon âge.

Personne ne trouva d'objection à cela, pas même Hiroki qui semblait très peu enthousiaste à cette idée. Saya, au contraire, poussa un cri de joie et prit Iori et Nagisa dans ses bras en criant qu'elle allait pouvoir faire sa soirée pyjama toute la nuit tandis que Miyako soupira et se leva sans ajouter un mot. Sunohara regarda Darksky, un peu perdu, ce à quoi mon ami ne répondit qu'en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que sa sœur souriait bêtement, visiblement fière d'avoir organisé cette fête impromptue.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde resta à la maison ce soir-là. Heureusement que le manoir de Darksky comportait de nombreuses chambres que je doutais fortement que la mienne, celle de Marie et celle de Darksky aient pu accueillir tout ce beau monde.

Nous ne trainâmes cependant pas beaucoup après la fin de la réunion et chacun gagna la chambre qui lui était attribué à l'exception de Saya qui avait déjà entrainé Iori et Nagisa dans ses délires mais je n'avais plus la force de leur crier dessus et visiblement Miyako non plus, si bien que nous les laissâmes là, espérant simplement qu'elles seraient encore vivantes le lendemain.

A peine fussé-je arrivée dans ma chambre que je m'écroulai sur mon lit, encore toute habillée, lessivée par les événements de la journée et je m'endormis presque instantanément.

Le lendemain, quelques rayons matinaux vinrent me réveiller en me chatouillant le visage. Il faisait beau à l'extérieur et le trou dans le ciel, bien que peu visible à cause de quelques nuages, était heureusement toujours là et je fus tout à coup contente que Marie ait été là, sans quoi nous aurions foncé tête baissée dans l'inconnu.

Après une douche rapide et m'être habillée d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jean noir pour la journée qui promettait une fois de plus d'être longue, je descendis dans le salon et je Sunohara qui tentait tant bien que mal de réveiller Saya qui dormait sur le canapé. Iori et Nagisa avaient dû profiter de la première occasion pour filer.

-Laisse-la dormir, c'est déjà impossible de la réveiller en cours, alors là tu perds ton temps lui lançai-je en guise de salutation.

-Ah, Laura, c'est toi. Je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver sursauta-t-il.

Je ris légèrement, d'assez bonne humeur en ce début de journée qui commençait plutôt bien en comparaison avec le cinéma de la veille.

-Nous sommes les premiers levés ? Lui demandai-je en prenant quelques céréales dans la cuisine.

-Non, Nagisa est partie expliquer la situation à l'oncle et au vieux de bonne heure et tu viens de manquer Miyako qui est aussi allée prévenir sa mère. J'ai aussi vu Hiroki partir mais je ne sais pas où il est allé par contre.

-Et Arnold ? Toujours en train de faire le guet ?

-On dirait bien me répondit le blond en souriant. Mais j'imagine que c'est bon signe si rien n'a changé.

Darksky descendit quelques secondes plus tard, la tête dans les choux comme chaque matin et fut rapidement suivi de Iori, bien plus fraiche que lui malgré sa fête improvisée. Marie, quant à elle, émergea du second salon où elle s'enfermait pour s'entrainer au violon.

Nous prîmes un petit déjeuner consistant, tout en évitant soigneusement de parler du trou dans le ciel pour ne pas raviver les débats sans fin puis, vers onze heures, après avoir préparé quelques affaires comme de la nourriture, des vêtements et des médicaments pour la route et réveillé Saya, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la falaise, laissant la garde de la maison à Arnold.

-Au fait Laura, pourquoi allons-nous là-bas ? Me demanda alors Sunohara.

-Histoire d'être discrets lui répondis-je. Je ne pense pas que disparaitre au milieu de tout le monde soit très rassurant pour les habitants, déjà qu'il y a ce trou dans le ciel…

En vérité, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Lorsque j'étais partie en Angleterre, j'étais venue sur cette même falaise, comme à chaque fois que je devais affronter l'inconnu, si bien que, pour moi, retourner là-bas avant un grand voyage était devenu une sorte de porte bonheur. Darksky devait certainement penser la même chose que moi. Après tout, ce lieu était le symbole de notre rencontre à tous les deux.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au sommet, je vis que Miyako était déjà arrivée et fixait l'horizon en nous tournant le dos, les bras croisés, son long manteau cramoisi flottant élégamment dans le vent, se confondant avec ses cheveux de feu. Apparemment, elle avait également fait ses provisions à en juger par le petit sac posé à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'elle nous entendit arriver, la rouquine tourna légèrement la tête dans notre direction et nous lança un regard noir.

-Ça ne se fait pas de donner un rendez-vous à quelqu'un et de le faire attendre, vous savez ?

-Content de faire le voyage avec toi aussi lui répondit Darksky, ignorant sa pique.

L'ancienne présidente soupira et ramassa son sac pour venir se mettre à notre niveau.

-J'espère que tout cela sera vite réglé. J'ai réussi à obtenir une permission de la part du président du conseil mais le connaissant, d'ici deux jours il aura oublié.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Miyako était peut-être la seule à avoir les pieds sur terre dans le groupe, tous les autres avaient totalement oublié de prévenir le lycée…

Nagisa arriva quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflée par la montée et accompagnée d'Hiroki qui avait l'air aussi aimable qu'à son habitude.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Grogna ce dernier, les mains dans les poches.

-Avant de partir, j'aimerais faire une annonce déclara Iori.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la jeune fille, intrigués. J'étais d'autant plus étonnée en connaissant son aisance à l'oral lorsqu'elle parlait à une ou deux personnes, alors la voir prendre la parole d'elle-même pour s'adresser à un groupe signifiait soit qu'elle avait pris un coup sur la tête pendant la fête avec Saya et Nagisa, soit la situation était plus grave que je ne le pensais…

-Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir avant de partir dans le monde des esprits, cela concerne vos aptitudes physiques.

-Nos…aptitudes physiques ? Répéta Nagisa sans comprendre.

-Oui, j'ai fait quelques études et j'ai cru comprendre que dans ce monde, nous serons capables d'utiliser les pouvoirs de nos monstres comme s'ils étaient les nôtres.

Tout le monde – part moi qui le savais déjà – s'étrangla en entendant cela et même Miyako sourcilla mais Iori reprit avant que quiconque n'ait pu demander quoique ce soit.

-Pour faire simple, nous posséderons tous les mêmes pouvoirs qu'Hélios à quelques variations près. Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer, ça serait trop compliqué et nous n'avons pas le temps.

-Des pouvoirs d'esprit de duel…intéressant marmonna Hiroki avec un léger sourire.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de lien avec le jeu mais j'imagine que même un humain lambda doit posséder un potentiel caché au fond de lui se demanda Sunohara, sceptique.

-Mais nous parlerons de cela une prochaine fois, il est temps de partir.

Iori sortit de sa poche une petite boite semblable à celle que nous avions utilisée pour nous rendre dans l'autre monde et demanda à tout le groupe de s'écarter puis posa sa machine au sol. A peine celle-ci fut-elle en contact avec la pierre qu'elle se mit à clignoter et un puissant jet de lumière fusa vers le ciel, droit vers le trou. Un éclair nous éblouit lorsque le faisceau entra à l'intérieur et la falaise devant nos yeux commença à se déformer lentement puis une sorte de déchirure apparut et Nagisa sursauta lorsqu'elle put apercevoir une sorte d'arbre de l'autre côté.

-La…la falaise…elle disparait ! Bégaya-t-elle.

-Non, elle ne disparait pas lui répondis-je calmement. C'est le monde des esprits qui apparait.

La fente s'élargit progressivement en projetant quelques éclairs jusqu'à être assez grande pour nous laisser tous passer et se stabilisa.

De l'autre côté se trouvait l'endroit où tout allait se jouer, l'endroit où j'allais retrouver Arthur et mon père, l'endroit où les démons allaient affronter Armageddon, l'endroit où tout allait se terminer.

-Il est temps d'y aller déclara Iori.

Mon amie traversa le portail sans aucune hésitation et nous la vîmes de l'autre côté, exactement comme si elle avait passé une simple porte. Miyako prit sa suite sans hésiter, accompagnée d'Hiroki. Sunohara et Nagisa se lancèrent des regards inquiets mais furent obligés de travers lorsque Saya lui poussa avec une grande tape dans le dos.

Il ne restait plus que Marie, Darksky et moi sur la falaise et je me retournai une dernière fois pour regarder la ville en contrebas. Je me souvins alors de ma dernière venue ici, avant mon départ en Angleterre et ma gorge se noua. Non…j'allais définitivement revenir. Il était hors de question d'échouer.

Devant mon inquiétude, Darksky prit ma main et me lança un sourire rassurant comme lui seul en avait le secret.

-Ce paysage va me manquer à moi aussi déclara-t-il. Mais à notre retour, nous aurons toute les occasions que nous voudrons de revenir ici.

J'allais lui répondre mais Marie vint briser ce moment en lui donnant un grand coup de pied dans le dos qui l'expédia de l'autre côté et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pour une fois que Darksky tentait de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, voilà que Marie cassait ce moment et qu'il finissait encore le nez dans la poussière. J'avais un peu pitié pour lui quand même.

-Je te rappelle qu'on a un duo à terminer pour la fin de l'année donc non, vous devrez attendre un peu avant de perdre votre temps ici s'exclama sa sœur en gonflant les joues.

-Je n'ai pas oublié la rassurai-je avec un large sourire.

Marie fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu et franchit le portail à son tour. Jetant un dernier regard vers la mer scintillante sous les rayons du soleil de midi, je rejoignis le groupe de l'autre côté.

Une vaste prairie s'étendait à perte de vue tandis qu'à l'horizon se dessinaient les sommets de quelques montagnes traversant une fine couche de nuages. Le ciel était bleu dans le ciel et un fort soleil en tout point similaire au notre tapait sur nos têtes. Derrière nous, il y avait une petite forêt d'arbres ressemblant vaguement à des chênes mais je ne pouvais pas le confirmer à cette distance. Enfin, derrière la forêt, je pouvais distinguer une sorte de ville, à quelques centaines de mètres de notre position.

Le monde des esprits n'était pas, comme beaucoup le pensaient, un monde étrange et mystérieux. Il possédait les mêmes caractéristiques que le nôtre, le même ciel, le même soleil, les mêmes étoiles et la même terre. Seuls les habitants et la végétation différaient.

Tous mes amis s'étonnaient de cela et regardaient les alentours avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Quant à moi, je me sentais un peu nostalgique en revenant ici. La dernière fois que j'étais venue, c'était avec Hélios, alors que je craignais encore la malédiction d'Ouroboros, un an auparavant.

Et puisque je pensais à cette malédiction…en mettant les pieds dans ce monde, j'avais immédiatement senti mes forces se décupler et la présence de Trishula dans mon esprit était bien plus forte également. Comme l'avait dit Iori, et comme j'avais pu le constater moi-même, ce monde altérait nos capacités et nous conféraient les pouvoirs de nos esprits de duel.

J'avais néanmoins toujours quelques appréhensions, pas à cause de la malédiction mais au contraire, parce que j'avais peur de ne pas maitriser mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Après tout, à peine avais-je obtenu la fusion parfaite que j'étais repartie dans mon monde. Allais-je être capable de déployer toute ma puissance si la situation l'exigeait alors que je n'en connaissais pas moi-même les limites ?

Je fus interrompue dans ma réflexion par le cri de surprise de Nagisa derrière moi et, me retournant, je sursautai et je reculai vivement en voyant une boule de feu dans sa main, en lévitation.

-Euh…Iori, est-ce que c'est normal ça ? Demanda la brune d'une petite voix.

-Je…je crois oui lui répondit notre spécialiste néanmoins tout aussi étonnée que moi.

-Et…Comment est-ce que je l'éteints ? Continua Nagisa, d'un air ennuyé.

Sans laisser le temps à Iori de répondre, je m'approchai de la jeune fille et je pris sa main dans la mienne, étouffant sa flamme avec le froid émanant de ma propre paume. Lorsque je desserrai ma prise, tout était redevenu normal.

-Co…Comment as-tu fait ça ? S'étrangla Darksky.

Miyako soupira à ma place et Darksky la regarda, toujours sans comprendre. Parfois, je me demandai s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il était simplement très long à la détente mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous attarder avec lui.

-Bon, et bien maintenant que nous sommes là, que faisons-nous ? Demanda alors Hiroki, agacé par tant de remue-ménage pour pas grand-chose.

-Nous sommes venus pour trouver Hélios il me semble, non ? Lui répondit Sunohara en croisant les bras sur son torse. Dans ce cas, c'est la première chose que nous devrions faire avant d'envisager autre chose.

-Parce que tu as une idée de par où commencer les recherches ? Railla Marie. Ce monde est aussi grand que le nôtre.

-Il doit se trouver au temple de Sophia ou à l'arbre des Naturia répondis-je spontanément.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Evidemment, ils devaient se demander comment je pouvais posséder une telle information mais leur expliquer aurait été trop long et je me contentai de continuer sur ma lancée.

-Je pense qu'un tour en ville ne nous ferait pas de mal, histoire de savoir où nous nous trouvons précisément pour ensuite nous diriger vers ces endroits-là.

-Bah dis-donc Laura, tu as l'air d'en connaitre un rayon sur ce monde ! S'exclama Saya, presque impressionnée. C'est toi le chef, nous te suivons !

Sur cette intervention spécialement pertinente de Saya, nous nous mîmes en route vers la ville. Le groupe ne parla que peu en marchant, préférant admirer le paysage assez singulier qui s'offrait à nous, même si Hiroki semblait préférer marcher la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches et que Miyako regardait droit devant elle, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Sunohara et Nagisa quant à eux s'étonnaient de tout et s'arrêtaient régulièrement pour observer de plus près, comme deux enfants faisant leur première balade en forêt. Je souris en pensant que ces deux-là étaient vraiment bien assortis, contrairement à Miyako et Hiroki qui étaient comme le jour et la nuit.

Saya s'amusait avec Marie à l'arrière, testant au passage leurs pouvoirs sur les arbres et je vis deux trois rayons de lumière blanche exploser dans le ciel et de nombreuses branches tomber au sol, découpées Marie.

Avec Darksky et Iori, nous marchions devant. La jeune ne semblait néanmoins pas sereine et regardait constamment à droite et à gauche, comme si elle sentait qu'un danger nous guettait mais Darksky marchait nonchalamment, profitant du paysage. Quant à moi, j'essayais d'imaginer la suite des événements mais, j'avais beau faire fonctionner mon imagination, je n'arrivai pas à prédire ce qui allait nous tomber dessus ensuite et je pense que jamais je n'aurais pu prédire ce qui arriva réellement…

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en ville après cinq minutes de marche, nous tombâmes sur de nombreux esprits de duel sortant et rentrant dans un flux continu et nous nous arrêtâmes un instant en voyant une troupe de chevaliers portant l'un des leurs qui était visiblement inconscient.

Evidemment, il fallut que Saya se mêle une fois de plus de ce qui ne la regardait pas et la blonde alla aussitôt à leur rencontre, car « ils avaient l'air amusants » disait-elle et nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que de la suivre. Au mieux, ils pouvaient nous renseigner sur notre position…

Cependant, lorsque la blonde leur adressa la parole, ces derniers reculèrent vivement et laissèrent tomber le blond dans le coma sur le sol.

-Diantre, encore des gens bizarres ! S'exclama celui qui semblait être le chef avec sa cape et sa couronne. Que voulez-vous à ces petits chevaliers de nous ?

-Seigneur Artorigus, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'on dit « que nous voulez-vous » le corrigea un de ses camarades.

-Diantre Bedwyr, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas apprendre à parler, je suis ton ainé ! Rétorqua le roi.

-Dites les gars, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi votre ami est dans le coma ? Il y a de la bagarre en ville ? Les interrompit Saya.

-Parbleu, non mais hier il y en avait ! Une blonde et un blondinet qui ont défié ce petit champion et qui ont brisé ce petit corps de lui !

-Ils ont brisé ce petit corps de lui ! Reprirent en cœur tous les autres chevaliers.

Je restai bouche bée devant un spectacle aussi ridicule. Je n'avais juste rien à redire tant ce tableau était caricatural des supporters de foot alcoolique et je n'étais pas la seule dans le groupe à ne pas savoir où se mettre en présence de ces chevaliers.

-Champion ? Répéta Saya intriguée. Quel genre de champion ?

-Medraut doit concourir pour les jeux olympiques de cette année et c'est notre champion.

Je serrai les dents dès que j'entendis les mots « jeux olympiques » et Darksky sursauta, ayant pensé visiblement à la même chose que moi tandis que les yeux de Saya commencèrent à se remplir d'étoiles. Evidemment les chevaliers n'en restèrent pas là et en rajoutèrent une couche.

-La concurrence risque d'être rude cette année, il parait qu'il y aura des adversaires très puissants mais nous n'abandonnerons pas, pour l'honneur de dame Hakaze !

-Pour l'honneur de Dame Hakaze ! Répétèrent-ils tous en chœur et en levant leurs épées.

Seul le dénommé Bedwyr ne se prêta pas au jeu et se prit la tête dans les mains d'un air fatigué. Voyant qu'il était le seul à avoir l'air un minimum intelligent, je lui demandai où nous nous trouvions exactement, espérant une réponse plus intelligente que celle qu'auraient pu apporter ses camarades.

-La tribu des Naturia ? Vous en êtes très loin s'étonna-t-il. Nous sommes sur le continent xyz. Ce dont vous nous parlez se trouve sur le continent Synchro.

Je grimaçai. Je n'imaginai pas une seconde que nous ayons pu être aussi loin de notre objectif et, sans carte de ce monde, c'était peine perdue pour retrouver Hélios. Il allait falloir nous débrouiller seuls…

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de vous rendre là-bas ? Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les étrangers vous savez.

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un ami et nous pensions le retrouver là-bas répondis-je honnêtement.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, venez aux jeux, il y sera sûrement, c'est le plus grand rassemblement de ce monde et cela se passe en terre neutre donc vous serez à égale distance de tous les continents continua le chevalier en souriant.

-Bonne idée, on s'inscrit aux jeux ! Montrez-moi où on s'inscrit, je vous suis ! S'exclama Saya qui avait tout suivi. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

-Attends une minute Saya…commença Darksky avant de se faire interrompre.

-Ils participent aux jeux ! S'écria le roi, suivi de ses compagnons.

Les chevaliers s'élancèrent dans la ville en criant, accompagnés de Saya et prenant Bedwyr sur leur passage, nous laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Personne ne semblait avoir suivi l'affaire et, même en ayant suivi, je n'avais pas vraiment compris comment nous en étions arrivés là…

-Euh…Laura…qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de jeu ? Me demanda Nagisa.

-Ne me demande pas, je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais j'imagine que ça doit être comme chez nous…

-Vous comptez vraiment vous amuser alors que nous sommes au bord du gouffre ? S'étrangla Hiroki.

-Personne n'a dit oui, Saya participera seule à ses jeux et se fera éliminer dès le premier tour rétorqua Miyako d'un air fatigué. En attendant, je vais trouver un endroit où attendre que toutes ces bêtises passent.

La rousse pénétra dans la ville, rapidement suivie de tout le groupe, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre option. Nous ne pouvions tout de même pas prendre le risque de nous séparer à peine arrivés…

Heureusement, les chevaliers n'étaient pas très durs à suivre car, partout où ils passaient, tous les esprits s'écartaient et restaient figés quelques minutes tant ils étaient surpris par leur stupidité. Nous marchâmes donc une bonne dizaine de minutes dans la ville et j'en profitai pour admirer l'architecture du monde des esprits. Elle était assez rudimentaire puisque beaucoup de maisons étaient, soit en terre cuite, soit en pierre, mais étrangement il y avait aussi des bâtiments modernes en béton et en verre, donnant un mélange assez étrange, d'autant plus lorsque l'on croisait à deux minutes d'intervalle un chevalier et un cosmonaute du futur…

Soudain, Miyako s'arrêta et regarda dans une rue plus étroite que celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et haussa légèrement les sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise avant de s'engouffrer dans la ruelle.

Lorsque j'arrivai à mon tour au coin de la rue, j'eus un mouvement de recul lorsque je vis ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Miyako. Darksky, qui arriva après, poussa un cri de surprise, Iori ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, Nagisa écarquilla les yeux et Marie esquissa un sourire amusé. Seuls Hiroki et Sunohara n'eurent aucune réaction mais c'était normal puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait les deux personnes à qui Miyako faisait face.

-Drago ? June ? M'exclamai-je, attirant leur attention.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement nos deux amis mais étrangement je n'étais pas vraiment étonnée de les voir dans ce monde et eux non plus ne semblaient pas être surpris de nous rencontrer. Il y avait également un homme en armure à leurs côtés que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement mais je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il s'agissait de l'esprit de duel de Drago.

-Tiens, tiens, on dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir profité du portail dans le ciel je vois déclara June d'un air amusé. Vous venez chercher Hélios vous aussi ?

-Plus ou moins lui répondit Darksky légèrement déconcerté. Mais vous n'êtes que deux ? Ou sont Angéla, Ambre et Maya ?

-Dans l'autre monde. On a dû partir en vitesse sans elles à cause d'un léger contretemps lui répondit Drago en grimaçant.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, d'après ce que vient de nous dire Miyako, il parait que vous participez aux jeux vous aussi ? Reprit June qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'aborder ce sujet.

-Il paraitrait oui : soupira Miyako d'un air lassé. Comme si on n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de nous amuser…

-Je voyais plus ça comme un entrainement personnellement lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Laisse-moi en douter rétorqua Hiroki de mauvaise humeur. Avec l'autre aux commandes, tout ce qu'on va réussir à faire, c'est terminer bons derniers et perdre notre temps ! J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de faire cavalier seul…

-Mais Drago, June, vous êtes déjà inscrits vous ? Leur demanda alors Nagisa.

-Non, nous y allions justement, ça vous dirait de nous accompagner ? Vous pourriez surveiller Saya comme ça proposa Drago.

-Puisqu'il faudra bien y passer, on vous suit lançai-je, déjà fatiguée de toutes ces histoires.

Notre groupe, maintenant constitué de trois personnes de plus, reprit son chemin vers la mairie de la ville. Sur le chemin, nous prîmes quelques nouvelles de Drago et des autres mais étrangement, ces derniers ne semblaient pas très disposer à en parler, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave mais qu'ils nous le cachaient. Finalement, toute la conversation tourna autour de nous et de nos activités depuis la fin de l'attaque des démons.

Nous arrivâmes devant la mairie après dix minutes de marche. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle comparée à celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans notre monde mais elle avait un certain charme dans ce paysage rempli de chaumières médiévales.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes : d'un côté partirent Drago, June, l'esprit de duel, Iori et Darksky pour faire les inscriptions et accessoirement, récupérer Saya, et le reste du groupe resta dans le hall d'entrée, assez peu motivé pour courir dans tous les sens dans le but remplir des papiers à n'en plus finir.

Miyako prit immédiatement place sur l'un des bancs et sortit un livre de poche pour patienter tandis qu'Hiroki commença à faire les quatre cents pas dans la pièce, ne pouvant tenir en place. Sunohara et Nagisa sortirent pour visiter la ville d'un air enthousiaste et je fis de même avec Marie, faute d'avoir autre chose à faire.

Dès que nous fûmes à l'extérieur, la sœur de Darksky prit une grande inspiration et s'étira en baillant.

-Pourquoi courir dans tous les sens dès le matin ? Vous êtes tous bien trop stressés déclara-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Je ne trouvai rien répondre car elle avait raison. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs depuis que nous étions arrivés. Et pour cause, nous ne savions ni dans quoi nous nous étions embarqués, ni même vraiment pourquoi. Personnellement, j'avais mes propres raisons : retrouver mon frère et le faire revenir à la raison, et faire en sorte que mon père retrouve une vie normale, ce qui impliquait vaincre Armageddon une bonne fois pour toutes, mais les autres, pourquoi combattaient-ils ?

-Si tu veux savoir Laura, j'ai mes raisons également déclara soudain Marie, ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Arrête de faire ça Marie ! Râlai-je en rougissant à l'idée qu'elle puisse lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est ce monde qui amplifie mes pouvoirs me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Quand même, évite de répondre si on ne te pose pas de question, ça évitera les crises cardiaques…

La jeune fille me regarda d'un air malicieux qui ne me disait rien de bon mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher…

-En réalité, nous avons tous nos raisons reprit-elle. Mais c'est amusant de voir que personne dans le groupe ne se bat pour la même chose.

Je m'apprêtai à lui poser davantage de questions mais ayant déjà sûrement lu dans mes pensées, elle m'interrompit.

-Laura, ça te dirait d'aller t'entrainer un peu ? J'ai vu une sorte de stade sur le chemin ?

-Si…Si tu veux bafouillai-je, surprise par une telle proposition.

Marie sauta les quelques marches et reprit la route en sens inverse et je la suivis. Cependant, sur tous le trajet, je ne pus m'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Si les motivations de chacun étaient différentes, se pouvait-il que nous nous opposions un jour ou l'autre ? Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'Hiroki veuille se venger de mon père en le rencontrant, ce qui allait faire de lui mon ennemi mais les autres ? Pourquoi Sunohara continuait-il le combat ? Qu'est-ce qui poussait Miyako à risquer son avenir en combattant au lieu de travailler ? Quel était le but de Marie en nous accompagnant alors qu'elle n'avait même pas participé à la bataille contre les démons ? Je n'avais aucune réponse à ces questions…

Je remarquai alors, comme l'avait dit la jeune fille, qu'il y avait sur l'une des places de la ville une sorte d'arène où s'affrontaient une espèce de minotaure et une bête ailée, sous les regards de quelques curieux.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour regarder le combat qui ressemblait vaguement à un mélange de duel de monstres et d'arts martiaux. Le minotaure prit rapidement le dessus sur l'oiseau et le jeta hors du ring avec un cri de guerrier sous les applaudissements de la foule.

-Allez, à notre tour maintenant ! S'exclama Marie en montant sur la plateforme.

-Hein quoi ? Devant tous ces gens ? M'exclamai-je, perdant soudain l'envie de me battre.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as l'habitude de livrer des duels dans des stades non ? Une petite scène comme celle-là ne devrait pas te faire peur.

Je serrai les dents. Certes, elle avait raison mais…en réalité, j'avais quelques appréhensions à combattre dans ce monde sous les yeux de tous lorsque je me rappelai de l'accueil peu chaleureux qui m'avait été réservé l'année précédente. Cependant, devant l'insistance de la jeune fille et les regards interrogateurs des spectateurs, je finis par céder et je la rejoignis.

-Bon, et maintenant ? Lui demandai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Pour toute réponse, une longue épée se matérialisa dans la main de Marie et je reconnus immédiatement l'arme de son monstre favori, leyvaten puis la jeune fille m'invita à faire de même.

Je concentrai alors mon énergie en moi et j'appelai Trishula dans mon esprit. Aussitôt, une vague de froid se créa autour de ma main et je vis de la glace s'accumuler jusqu'à former une longue épée blanche que je que brandis devant moi.

-Mais…tu es certaine qu'on ne va pas se blesser en faisant ça ? M'inquiétai-je en voyant l'arme que je tenais dans la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Laura, j'ai simplement besoin de faire quelques exercices lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tout cela ne me disait rien de bon. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de blesser la sœur de Darksky par inadvertance à cause du pouvoir de Trishula qui était décuplé dans ce monde, d'autant plus que je ne l'avais jamais vue combattre auparavant…Mais elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle que je me mis à douter de ses véritables capacités et je finis par passer à l'attaque.

Je m'élançai droit sur Marie, l'épée pointée en avant mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta en position, comme un escrimeur attendant son adversaire. Je tentai alors de lui donner un coup en abattant mon épée sur elle mais, alors que le plat de ma lame fonçait sur sa tête, la jeune fille para mon attaque avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mon arme rebondit sur la sienne dans un bruit de métal assourdissant et je perdis l'équilibre. J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée par sa vitesse de réaction et la sœur de Darksky esquissa un sourire tout en se remettant en position alors que je titubai.

-Ca alors…Tu m'avais caché que tu savais te battre, Marie lui dis-je, impressionnée.

-Oh non, je ne sais pas, je te rassure. Je voulais simplement tester mon pouvoir dans ce monde.

-Je vais peut-être devoir y aller un peu plus sérieusement dans ce cas.

Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine. Tout à coup, j'étais totalement remotivée et j'oubliai l'appréhension que j'avais à montrer mon pouvoir devant autant de spectateurs. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas combattu et pour être franche, cela m'avait un peu manqué. Savoir qu'en plus aucune d'entre nous ne risquait sa vie dans ce combat le rendait d'autant plus palpitant.

Sans prévenir, je repassai à l'attaque, visant cette fois-ci le côté gauche, là où elle était sans défense mais une fois de plus, elle réussit à parer mon attaque avec une vitesse incroyable et sans même bouger les jambes.

A partir de là, j'enchainai les feintes, les attaques frontales, aériennes et je projetai même quelques éclats de glace sur elle mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'arrivai qu'à ricocher sur son épée et donner des coups dans le vent alors que la sœur de Darksky n'avait pas fait un seul pas et se contentait de bouger le bras.

Après cinq minutes d'attaque sans interruption, épuisée, je plantai mon épée dans le sol et je m'appuyai dessus pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Tu es…Plutôt forte…dis-moi…Haletai-je.

-Toi aussi Laura me lança-t-elle amusée. Tes stratégies sont vraiment bien pensées, je comprends comment tu as pu vaincre Zorc l'année dernière.

A ces mots, je compris ce quel était le but de Marie à travers ce combat improvisé et je souris à mon tour. Elle voulait tout simplement voir si, dans ce monde, son pouvoir était assez rapide pour lui permettre d'esquiver les coups sans même lever le petit doigt et visiblement, la réponse était oui.

-Zut, je suis démasquée…Ronchonna-t-elle alors.

-Pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour te démasquer répliquai-je en riant. Mais je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, je suis impressionnée.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, rassure-toi, je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et la foule nous applaudit chaleureusement. Finalement, ces jeux n'allaient peut-être pas être si désagréables que ça si je pouvais ressentir cette sensation tout au long des épreuves. Et puis, Saya avait raison sur le fond, nous avions tous besoin de nous détendre un peu et quelle meilleure occasion que des jeux pour cela ?


	23. Chapitre 11: Le juge

_**Chapitre 11 : Le Juge**_

La mairie était plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air vue de l'extérieur. Nous nous trouvions dans un long couloir comportant des milliers de portes d'où allaient et venaient des esprits de duel mais nous n'avions aucune idée de laquelle prendre. Darksky ne semblait aussi perdu que moi et ce dernier haussa les épaules lorsque je lui demandai s'il avait une idée. Iori quant à elle, demandait aux esprits de duels qui passaient là mais aucun d'entre eux ne fut capable de nous répondre. Evidemment, Ladd n'y mettait pas du sien, lui qui n'avait aucune envie de participer aux jeux alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il savait où nous devions nous rendre…

Et après tout, que cherchions nous exactement ? Un bureau ? Une sortie ? Des chevaliers et une blonde faisant du bruit ? Je n'en n'avais pas la moindre idée et June non plus à en juger par son expression qu'elle affichait en général lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre une énigme.

-Bon, je crois qu'on est perdu déclarai-je après dix minutes à tourner en rond.

-Dans ce cas, faisons demi-tour et oublions ces jeux stupides grogna le chevalier de mauvaise humeur.

-Attendez, je sens qu'on se rapproche répliqua Darksky qui n'avait pas plus envie que Ladd de participer mais qui voulait tout de même récupérer son amie.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lui demanda June, sceptique.

-Ça fait dix minutes qu'on tourne, ce couloir ne peut tout de même pas être infini ! On va bien finir par les retrouver !

-En continuant ainsi, non, on ne les retrouvera pas intervint Iori qui nous rejoignit après avoir questionné un autre esprit.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de s'inscrire aux jeux et c'est de passer par la mairie, non ? S'étonna son ami, les yeux ronds.

-Non, je viens de me renseigner et nous devons nous rendre au sanctuaire céleste. Il nous faut l'approbation du juge de ce monde pour participer.

Le juge…Ladd avait parlé de ce monstre de duel. Il s'agissait de l'esprit ayant rappelé tous les monstres de Fuji Makoto dans le monde des esprits et à entendre le chevalier, il n'était pas très tendre. J'imaginais donc mal le plan de June consistant à nous faire passer pour des esprits de duel fonctionner avec quelqu'un comme ça…

Toute cette histoire sentait mauvais et j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des événements et je commençai à me dire que Ladd n'avait peut-être pas tort de vouloir éviter ces jeux même si je pensais qu'il avait surtout peur du juge en réalité pour avoir brisé la barrière par ma faute…

-Je ne vois pas le problème. Il suffit d'aller voir ce juge et le tour est joué, non ? Reprit Darksky, perdu.

-Le problème est que le juge vit au sanctuaire céleste, donc on peut toujours chercher dans cette mairie, on ne le trouvera pas lui répondit June d'un air embêté.

-Enfin, un problème, pas vraiment puisque je viens d'obtenir la carte pour nous y rendre ; continua Iori en montrant un bout de carton qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Nous écarquillâmes tous les yeux et Ladd grogna une nouvelle fois. Iori avait peut-être l'air timide et maladroite lorsqu'on la voyait de loin mais elle pouvait se montrer vraiment intelligente et efficace en situation…

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, la jeune fille brandit la carte au-dessus d'elle et une vive lumière nous aveugla tandis que je vis une porte apparaitre en plein milieu du couloir. Sans hésiter, Iori l'ouvrit et passa de l'autre côté puis nous prîmes sa suite, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque je fus passé, je découvris devant moi un immense bâtiment de pierre blanche dont la façade ressemblait à celle d'un temple grec avec ses hautes colonnes soutenant un impressionnant toit triangulaire et ses sculptures somptueuses. Derrière, je pouvais distinguer plusieurs parties dont une arène, une pièce surmontée d'une haute coupole et enfin une sorte de cour dans laquelle s'élevait une colonne dominant tout le sanctuaire. Il y avait également plusieurs bâtiments annexes, tous dans le même style grec antique.

Toute l'infrastructure semblait flotter dans le ciel à en juger par les nuages en contrebas et le soleil faisait scintiller les murs et les façades comme du diamant.

Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans le temple à l'exception du sifflement du vent s'infiltrant entre les colonnes et rebondissant sur la pierre et chacun de nos pas résonnait comme dans un vaste canyon.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel dans toute ma vie et j'étais tout simplement subjugué par tant de majesté. Darksky était également bouche bée devant le sanctuaire et n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot. June quant à elle, étudiait la structure comme l'aurait fait un archéologue et semblait prendre des notes dans sa tête. Ladd avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et ne disait plus un mot, comme craignant d'être entendu. Seule Iori restait indifférente face à cette merveille d'architecture et regardait vers le sommet en fronçant les sourcils d'un air déterminé.

Après être restés cinq bonnes minutes, figés, à contempler le bâtiment, nous montâmes les grandes marches menant au sanctuaire. J'avais vraiment l'impression de me rendre dans un endroit sacré, voire interdit à de simples personnes comme nous en me rendant compte de la taille réelle du temple qui était au moins aussi haut qu'un immeuble de cinq étages et je me sentis tout à coup très vulnérable.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au sommet, je pus discerner la silhouette de quelqu'un, un ange à la peau violette portant une longue tunique blanche surmontée de bijoux dorés sur les bras et le cou. Son visage était totalement androgyne, portant à la fois des traits masculins et féminins.

Dès qu'il nous vit arriver, l'ange nous lança un regard froid qui fit tressaillir Darksky et Ladd.

-Encore des visiteurs ? Le sanctuaire est bien actif aujourd'hui déclara-t-il d'une voix lente et grave résonnant tout autour de nous.

-Nous venons pour obtenir une consultation auprès de Voltanis afin de nous inscrire aux jeux lui répondit Iori sans sourciller devant la puissance de l'ange.

-Voltanis est en ce moment-même occupé, revenez plus tard pour…

Notre interlocuteur se fit interrompre dans sa phrase par un bruit de porte s'ouvrant derrière lui et ce dernier se retourna, intrigué. Un grand homme sortit alors du temple, habillé d'un simple bermuda blanc, d'une chemise grande ouverte et de sandales bleues. Son visage était celui d'un homme fort, au menton carré et aux dents blanches scintillant au soleil. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval tandis que ses yeux étaient cachés par d'épaisses lunettes de soleil noires. Il ne lui manquait que la planche de surf mais hormis cela, son apparence était totalement celle du surfer telle qu'on l'imaginait.

-Allons Saturne, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix chantante et enjouée.

-Mai…Maitre Parshatt, depuis quand êtes-vous là ? Bégaya l'ange, abasourdi.

-Je passais simplement dire bonjour à cette vieille branche de Voltanis avant les jeux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! La compétition cette année risque d'être intéressante avec la blonde là. Je sens qu'elle et son équipe ont un grand potentiel !

-Une…une blonde ? Intervint Darksky. Est-ce que par hasard elle était accompagnée de dizaines de chevaliers bruyants ?

-Bien vu ! Vous êtes le reste de son équipe je suppose ?

-Plus ou moins. Nous sommes des amis et nous souhaiterions nous inscrire nous aussi aux jeux, est-ce que cela est possible ? Demanda June, tentant de faire preuve de diplomatie.

-Evidemment que c'est possible mes enfants ! S'exclama le blond en se mettant à rire sans raison. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à Voltanis !

Le grand homme nous invita à le suivre et, d'abord hésitants, nous passâmes finalement devant Saturne dont les yeux avaient triplé de volume et qui affichaient un air totalement déconcerté. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas compris grand-chose non plus mais au moins nous étions rentrés sans encombre, c'était le principal.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sourd, je pus distinguer l'intérieur du temple et je m'arrêtai net au moment de mettre un pied à l'intérieur et mes compagnons firent de même.

Moi qui m'attendais à trouver tomber sur une vieille pièce poussiéreuse éclairée avec des torches et décorée de statues, je tombai de haut. En effet, le hall d'entrée ressemblait plus à l'accueil d'un hôtel quatre étoiles qu'à un temple antique.

Au sol, un immense tapis rouge recouvrait les dalles de pierre blanche tandis qu'au bout, une sorte de réception accueillait les quelques esprits de duels présent dans la grande salle rectangulaire. De chaque côté de cette réception se trouvait une porte où d'autres esprits allaient et venaient en permanence.

Tout près des portes, quelques fauteuils, tables et journaux étaient disposés en libre-service, juste en-dessous d'un panneau sur lequel était affiché des nombres, comme dans les files d'attente des grands magasins.

A droite et à gauche de nous, deux escaliers menaient aux étages supérieurs et surplombaient deux autres portes menant vraisemblablement aux jardins et à l'arène que j'avais aperçus depuis l'extérieur.

Je levai mon regard vers le plafond et je découvris une grande fresque sur laquelle étaient peint les visages des différents juges du sanctuaire et je reconnus notre guide parmi eux.

-Heureusement que mon père n'est pas avec nous, sinon on en aurait eu pour la journée ricana June.

-Ce n'est que du décorum, rien de plus grogna Ladd, nullement impressionné.

-C'est un bien bel endroit, n'est-ce pas les enfants ? Lança Parshatt avec entrain. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de le faire rénover il y a quelques années ! Si vous l'aviez vu avant, il tombait en ruine, c'était triste à en mourir !

-D…Désolé de vous interrompre Parshatt, mais où se trouve le tribunal de Voltanis ? Le coupa Iori, l'air soudainement impatiente.

-Une petite visite n'a jamais fait de mal à personne mais puisque vous insistez, allons-y.

Notre guide reprit son chemin et salua la réceptionniste qui rougit lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire. Ce type était vraiment le portrait typique du surfer même dans son attitude…

Nous passâmes la porte de gauche au fond de la salle et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un long couloir tapissé de velours, un peu comme dans un théâtre et aux murs étaient accrochés divers textes que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer mais qui semblaient être des extraits d'une sorte de code civil à en juger par la mise en page.

-J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Saya murmura Darksky, inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il lui arrive ? Elle est accompagnée des chevaliers nobles.

-C'est bien ça qui me fais peur Drago. Elle a toujours l'idée pour nous mettre dans des situations pas possibles et avec ces types à ses côtés…Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Sur le moment, je ne compris pas très bien ce qu'il voulait me dire mais un déclic se fit immédiatement dans ma tête lorsque Parshatt toqua à la porte au bout du couloir et qu'un rugissement de colère se fit entendre pour toute réponse.

-Oh, il semblerait que Voltanis ne soit pas de bonne humeur s'amusa l'ancien juge.

-Peut-être devrions-nous repasser plus tard dans ce cas suggéra June avec sagesse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette vieille branche crie beaucoup mais il a un bon fond. Allez, entrons.

Parshatt ouvrit les portes et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une sorte d'immense tribunal, exactement comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans notre monde avec ses bancs pour le public, les places des accusés, du jury et le pupitre des témoins ainsi que le fauteuil et le bureau du juge faisant face à une grande statue d'un monstre en toge romaine tenant une balance et une épée.

Voltanis, un grand homme à la carrure imposante, portant une robe noire, au visage carré et à la barbe bien développée, était derrière ce bureau et devant lui se trouvaient les chevaliers nobles, toujours aussi bruyants ainsi que Saya, assise sur l'une des tables.

-Sa…Saya ! S'exclama Darksky, abasourdi.

La blonde se retourna et cela focalisa immédiatement toute l'attention sur nous et je reculai, impressionné par le regard du juge.

-J'avais pourtant dit à Saturne que nous étions occupés s'exclama Voltanis, de mauvaise humeur. Repassez plus tard une fois que j'en aurais fini avec ces cinglés !

-Allons vieille branche, détends-toi un peu, je t'ai amené le reste de l'équipe de ta nouvelle amie lança Parshatt d'un ton enjoué.

-Génial…soupira le juge en se prenant la tête dans les bras, désespéré. Déjà, les chevaliers nobles, dehors !

-Eh ! Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ces questions ! Protesta Bedwyr.

-Faites ce que vous voulez mais dégagez d'ici, je ne veux plus vous voir dans ce tribunal !

Un « hourra » général s'éleva de l'assemblée des chevaliers tandis que Voltanis se boucha les oreilles, à bout de nerfs. J'avais presque pitié pour lui qui semblait très bien connaitre les chevaliers nobles…un peu trop même à en juger par ses réactions.

Une fois que tous les guignols en armure furent sorti du tribunal, le silence revint enfin et le juge reprit un air sérieux.

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est passé, reprenons depuis le début et formulez votre requête déclara-t-il solennellement.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mon vieux, ils viennent pour s'inscrire lui répondit Parshatt, désormais adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai posé la question maitre ! Râla le juge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire à nouveau notre surfer.

-Donc je vais me répéter reprit Saya en sautant de son pupitre pour atterrir juste devant Voltanis en le dévisageant d'un air sérieux. Moi, Yuiko Saya, désire participer aux Jeux Olympiques du monde des esprits avec mon équipe !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je demande ! Rétorqua Voltanis, prêt à exploser. Quel est ton équipe ? Je ne peux pas inscrire quelqu'un sans même connaitre son nom !

-Peut…peut-être vaut-il mieux que je m'en occupe intervint Iori voyant la catastrophe arriver.

Sans laisser le temps à Saya de répondre, la jeune fille s'avança et sortit un papier de sa poche qu'elle tendit à Voltanis.

-Voici notre demande d'inscription continua-t-elle. Normalement tout est en règle.

-Quand…Quand as-tu pris le temps de rédiger ça ? S'étrangla Darksky.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas important s'affola Iori. Disons que…puisque je savais que c'était la période, je me doutais que Ma…Saya allait vouloir y participer donc j'ai pris de l'avance, c'est tout…

La voix de la jeune fille trahissait son malaise et il était facile de discerner un mensonge dans ses mots mais Voltanis se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils avant d'acquiescer, ce qui coupa court à la réponse de Darksky.

-Tout est en règle. Votre requête est acceptée jeune fille. Vous pouvez disposer à présent.

Iori s'inclina poliment et entraina Saya et Darksky à sa suite malgré les protestations de la blonde et l'air perdu de son ami. Il ne resta plus que June, Ladd, Parshatt et moi dans le tribunal face à Voltanis qui semblait désormais préoccupé par quelque chose mais qui reporta rapidement son attention sur nous, et plus particulièrement sur mon esprit de duel qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

-A nous deux maintenant Ladd, il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion toi et moi.

Mon esprit de duel se crispa et je me souvins tout à coup de ce que Ladd avait dit lorsqu'il était apparu pour nous sauver, Asuna et moi et si j'avais bien compris, il n'était pas vraiment dans les bonnes grâces de Voltanis…

-Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Gronda le juge.

-Absolument rien, je n'ai fait que mon devoir se défendit-il sans oser regarder son interlocuteur.

-Votre honneur, c'est entièrement de ma faute si Ladd a fait cela ! Intervins-je pour protéger mon ami.

Lorsque Voltanis posa son regard froid sur moi, mon sang se glaça mais je ne reculai pas. Comme il le disait, il n'avait fait que suivre mes ordres et je refusais qu'il paie à ma place.

A ce moment-là, mon ancienne personnalité reprit le dessus et, oubliant totalement à qui je faisais face, ma peur disparut et je dévisageai le juge d'un regard assassin.

-Juge Voltanis continuai-je d'une voix plus lente et plus grave qui surprit tout le monde. Vous reprochez à Ladd d'avoir brisé la barrière entre les mondes, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Cet esprit a mis en péril l'équilibre des mondes en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il faisait me répondit le juge tout aussi froidement.

-Cependant, son acte ne vous a-t-il pas permis de récupérer tous ces monstres invoqués par Fuji Makoto ? Grace à lui, un monde a pu être sauvé.

-Là n'est pas la question jeune homme rétorqua Voltanis. Nos trois mondes sont déjà en crise, je ne peux pas gérer cela si un esprit comme Ladd s'amuse à défier les lois du sanctuaire en brisant les barrières séparant les mondes.

-Objection votre honneur intervint soudain June. Je peux affirmer sans aucun doute que l'action de Ladd a été bénéfique.

-Ah…Ah oui ? S'étonna l'intéressé, les yeux ronds.

Mon amie s'avança d'un air confiant et fit face au juge sans trembler, avec même un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis que Parshatt observait la scène avec intérêt.

-A présent que les mondes sont reliés entre eux, ils ont arrêté de s'éloigner ou de se rapprocher pour le moment, ce qui laissera plus de temps afin de trouver une solution.

-Mais…

-De plus le coupa-t-elle, lancée dans son argumentation, ces portails ont toujours existés. Ils étaient certes plus petits mais Ladd n'a fait qu'en ouvrir un nouveau là où ils s'étaient tous refermés.

Voltanis fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras pour réfléchir. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que ces arguments allaient être suffisants ? June semblait sûre d'elle mais je n'étais vraiment pas rassuré, et Ladd ne l'était pas plus à en juger par son visage livide.

Au bout d'une minute qui me parut interminable, le regard de Voltanis passa successivement de June à moi puis à Ladd et, au moment où il allait reprendre la parole, Parshatt, qui était resté muet, prit la parole.

-Allons mon bon Voltanis, ce n'est pas si grave que ça après tout et la petite a raison, il faut boire le verre à moitié plein déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

-Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que Ladd défie les règles du sanctuaire…

-Tu le puniras une autre fois, ce n'est pas grave !

-Est-ce que vous avez réellement été juge, maitre Parshatt…Soupira Voltanis. Mais soit, je n'ai plus la force de débattre après avoir vu les chevaliers nobles aujourd'hui, donc je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement en entendant cela et Ladd se détendit également tandis qu'un léger sourire fendit le visage de June. Je n'étais certain d'avoir très bien compris comment nous nous en étions tirés mais Voltanis avait gracié Ladd, c'était le principal.

-Maintenant, reprenons si vous le voulez bien. Vous désirez vous inscrire vous aussi aux Jeux, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui répondis-je immédiatement.

-Votre équipe ne comporte que trois membres ?

-Deux rectifia Ladd.

-Allons, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été disqualifié la dernière fois que tu dois renoncer mon brave Ladd lui lança Parshatt avec un large sourire.

-Disqualifié ? Ladd a déjà participé aux jeux ? M'étonnai-je.

-Ne…Ne l'écoute pas Drago, il fabule, je n'ai jamais pris part à de telles bêtises !

Voltanis frappa la table de son marteau pour demander le silence et tout le monde se tût dans la salle mais je ne comptais pas en rester là.

-Je suis désolé mais deux ou trois membres, ce n'est pas suffisant pour constituer une équipe.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas que trois. Nous sommes huit actuellement déclara mon amie, en s'avançant vers l'estrade.

-Huit ? Répéta le juge, sceptique.

Pour toute réponse, June sortit un petit boitier de sa poche et le posa par terre, juste aux pieds du juge puis appuya sur l'un des boutons. La machine se mit à clignoter et un faisceau de lumière s'éleva dans la salle pour ouvrir une sorte de brèche.

Je fus à peine étonné lorsque de l'autre côté, je reconnus la chambre d'Angéla, toujours aussi bien rangée que d'habitude. Après tout, il fallait bien aller les chercher un jour où l'autre.

June nous pria de l'attendre quelques secondes et passa de l'autre côté avant de sortir de la chambre et de sortir de notre champ de vision.

-Allons bon, voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours détesté les portails grogna Voltanis. On entre et on sort du sanctuaire comme dans un moulin…

-C'est plutôt amusant je trouve moi.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois maitre Parshatt, cessez d'être amusé par tout ce qui se trouve sous vos yeux et vos oreilles. Reprit le juge, dépité.

Quelques instants plus tard, June revint dans la chambre, cette fois-ci accompagnée d'Angéla, Ambre, Maya, Serena et Satoshi qui écarquillèrent tous les yeux en nous voyant de l'autre côté du portail.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de nous railla Maya.

-June nous a dit que tu avais besoin d'un peu d'aide, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez d'amusant sans moi encore ? Me demanda Angéla en me donnant son habituelle tape dans le dos.

-Content de te revoir moi aussi…Toussotai-je comme à chaque fois.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'on allait s'amuser un peu. Vous comptez réellement participer aux jeux ? Nous demanda Serena, enthousiaste.

-J'imagine que ça ne doit pas différer de ceux de notre monde…du moins, pas beaucoup lui répondit Ambre, intriguée elle aussi.

-On vous envoie sauver le monde et vous participez à de stupides jeux…vous êtes tous désespérants grogna Satoshi qui s'apprêtait déjà à retourner dans notre monde lorsque je le portail se ferma brutalement devant lui.

Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque Satoshi dit cela. Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il était notre principal suspect pour le dysfonctionnement du transporteur dimensionnel et, même s'il ne semblait pas étonné de nous voir dans ce monde – comme si tout avait fonctionné comme prévu – il pouvait très bien cacher sa surprise. Je devais rester sur mes gardes en attendant de lui demander directement quelles étaient ses intentions.

-Avec une équipe pareille, c'est sûr que vous avez toutes vos chances ricana Ladd.

Voltanis se boucha les oreilles et serra les dents devant tant de vacarme dans son tribunal qui, d'ordinaire, devait être très calme.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, June Wheeler, tu restes ici pour formalisez les inscriptions, tous les autres, dehors et plus vite que ça !

Nous nous exécutâmes sans faire d'histoire et Parshatt nous raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Les nouveaux arrivants s'étonnèrent rapidement de l'architecture du sanctuaire, surtout Angéla qui semblait totalement dans son élément. Après tout, son deck était constitué des monstres peuplant cet endroit, quoi de plus normal.

Lorsque nous repassâmes devant Saturne qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis notre entrée, mon amie se précipita vers lui, des étoiles dansant dans ses yeux et ce dernier eut l'air surpris de la voir également.

-Oh, Saturne, ça faisait une éternité que je ne t'avais pas vu !

-An…Angéla ? Bégaya le gardien, interdit.

-Dis, est-ce que les autres sont là aussi ? J'aimerais bien voir Athéna !

-Angéla, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça…L'interrompit Ambre, voyant le malaise de l'agent.

-Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut rencontrer les monstres de son jeu ! Gémit la blonde qui n'était pas prête à lâcher l'affaire.

Devant son obstination, Maya la saisit par le col et la traina derrière elle de force, devant le regard exorbité de Saturne qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation et sous les rires de Parshatt qui s'amusait vraiment d'un rien.

Ce dernier nous renvoya ensuite devant la mairie en un claquement de doigt. Evidemment, Satoshi et Serena qui vivaient avec Hélios dans ce monde, n'eurent aucune réaction en retrouvant ce monde qu'ils connaissaient déjà mais pour le trio, ce fut un choc.

-C'est…c'est ça le monde des esprits ? Bégaya Ambre.

-Un problème avec mon monde ? Grogna Ladd.

-Aucun…simplement, je pensais qu'il serait plus différent du nôtre que ça.

-Tous les mondes se ressemblent et possèdent leurs différences grommela Satoshi en regardant vers le ciel.

-Arrête de faire ton ronchon toi. Avoue que tu es content de revenir ici le taquina Serena.

Je ris de bon cœur devant cette scène banale de notre quotidien. Même si la dernière fois que nous avions été réunis de la sorte ne remontait qu'à quelques jours, j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avec toutes ces histoires dans mon monde avec Asuna et Fuji Makoto. Je devais avouer que cette ambiance bon enfant m'avait manquée.

-Au fait Drago, Asuna n'est pas avec vous ? Fit remarquer Satoshi.

Je me raidis. Pouvais réellement lui dévoiler maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'autre monde ? Son regard ne trahissait aucune expression ni émotion, si bien que je ne pouvais pas deviner s'il se posait vraiment la question ou s'il espérait que quelque chose lui soit arrivé…pour une raison ou pour une autre…

-Non…Elle avait quelques détails à régler…Elle nous rejoindra peut-être quand elle aura fini…Mentis-je pour éclipser le sujet.

-Je vois…Dans ce cas, si elle est allée chercher June, c'était simplement pour la remplacer en attendant son retour, c'est bien cela ?

-Plus…Plus ou moins…oui…

Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise avec Satoshi à ce moment-là. Quelque chose dans sa voix, son attitude ou même son regard me dérangeait et j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il savait pertinemment tout ce que nous avions vécu.

Sa série de question fut interrompue par une exclamation d'Angéla lorsque cette dernière aperçut au loin les chevaliers nobles en pleine bataille pour je ne sais quoi et je pris ce prétexte pour mettre fin à la conversation en allant empêcher Angéla de prendre part au combat elle aussi.

Finalement, après cinq minutes passées à batailler avec elle, je réussis à la convaincre d'abandonner en lui parlant de la taverne de Maximus à laquelle elle voulut se rendre immédiatement.

Ainsi, lorsque nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur de la modeste échoppe, le propriétaire devint livide en voyant autant d'humain dans sa boutique d'un seul coup et il faillit même tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'Angéla se précipita vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ma…Maximum six ! Je me souviens d cette carte, je la jouais quand j'étais petite ! S'exclama la blonde devant les regards ébahis de tous les clients.

-Je…euh…merci…enfin je crois…Bafouilla Maximus en me lançant des regards de détresse.

-Patron, est-ce qu'il vous reste des chambres de libre pour mes amis ?

-C…Certainement !

-Quoi ? Vous logez ici ? Mais elle est minable cette taverne ! Le monde des esprits n'a rien de mieux ? Râla Maya.

-Je…je suis désolé, madame, que mon modeste établissement ne soit pas à votre gout s'excusa le propriétaire, des gouttes de sueur lui perlant du front.

-Allez, ne fais pas ta difficile. Si Drago et June ont choisi cet endroit, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si mal lui répondit Ambre d'un ton enjoué.

-Et puis, l'ambiance a l'air sympathique, j'approuve ! Renchérit Séréna avec un large sourire.

Satoshi n'eut pas son mot à dire et à l'unanimité, ou presque, nous décidâmes d'établir notre campement chez Maximus.

Comme il n'y avait pas assez de chambres pour accueillir tout le monde, Angéla vint squatter celle de June tandis que Maya et Ambre occupèrent celle d'à côté. Evidemment, Serena et Satoshi ne prirent une chambre pour deux si bien que j'étais le seul à n'avoir personne à mes côtés puisque Ladd refusait toujours de venir.

Nous nous installâmes rapidement dans la taverne et nous passâmes l'après-midi suivant à faire les boutiques de la ville comme nous l'avait conseillé June, afin de ressembler davantage à des esprits de duel…même s'il était difficile de passer inaperçu avec Angéla qui s'étonnait dès qu'elle reconnaissait un monstre dans la rue…

June nous rejoignit dans la soirée alors que nous dinions à l'auberge, l'air épuisée et se plaignant d'avoir rempli des dizaines de papiers sans aucun intérêt mais cette dernière semblait tout de même contente de retrouver tout le groupe.

-Alors, raconte-nous Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces quelques jours après être parti ? Me demanda Ambre. Vous avez pu avancer dans ces histoires de fusion des mondes et de démons ?

Avant de répondre, je lançai un regard interrogateur à June pour lui demander s'il fallait que je dévoile tout maintenant alors que Satoshi était là mais cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules et je pris donc la résolution de tout leur raconter.

-En vérité, nous avons eu un problème avec la machine déclarai-je. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés dans le monde des esprits comme prévu mais dans mon monde, celui où Asuna et moi avons grandi.

Cette simple phrase jeta un froid dans le groupe et tout le monde arrêta ses activités pour focaliser son attention sur moi.

Je commençais donc à leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis notre départ, ma perte de mémoire puis notre monde dévasté, l'attaque de Fuji Makoto et l'apparition de Ladd pour enfin terminer sur notre séparation et le plan de June concernant les jeux olympiques.

Pendant tout mon récit, je surveillai l'attitude de Satoshi mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction significative qui aurait pu me confirmer sa culpabilité dans cette affaire.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, il y eut un moment de silence et mes amis se regardèrent, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir. Angéla fut finalement la première à briser le silence.

-Eh bien, tu as l'air d'avoir fait plein de choses pendant ces quelques jours Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ambre, tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on a fait nous ?

-Euh...je crois que tu as passé ton temps à dormir…

-Eh, je cherchais quelque chose de cool à dire et c'est tout ce dont tu te souviens ?

-Que veux-tu mon Angie, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse lui répondit Maya en sirotant sa boisson.

-Franchement, pour le soutien, on repassera vous deux…Se lamenta Angéla sous les éclats de rire du groupe. Enfin, on peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance que Satoshi se soit trompé dans le paramétrage de la machine.

Je retins ma respiration. Sans le savoir, Angéla venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui me tourmentait depuis leur arrivée quelques heures plus tôt. Cependant, le garçon ne perdit pas son sang-froid comme je l'aurais pensé et répondit très calmement :

-C'est une chance, en effet.

-Tu crains Satoshi tu sais ! Le rabroua sa sœur d'un air désespéré. Quand tu ne sais pas faire fonctionner une machine, tu n'y touches pas, tout simplement !

Le frère ne répondit rien à cela et continua simplement son diner sans ajouter un seul mot de plus. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus mes doutes sur Satoshi grandissaient. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Même s'il n'était pas directement responsable de notre arrivée dans ce monde, il semblait savoir quelque chose à ce sujet, quelque chose qu'il refusait de nous dire…

Le reste du diner tourna principalement sur nos activités des prochains jours. D'après June, les jeux ne commençaient qu'une semaine plus tard, ce qui nous laissait tout le temps de nous entrainer un peu avant. Mais plus important, cela nous laissait également le temps d'investiguer.

En effet, d'après Serena, Hélios était revenu dans ce monde avant nous principalement pour enquêter sur ce qu'ils appelaient « l'arbre des Naturia », un arbre renfermant les fameux qliphort m'ayant attaqué dans l'école et il n'était pas exclus que d'autres de ces monstres soient déjà en liberté dans ce monde également.

Ainsi, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour aller recueillir des informations auprès des habitants de cette ville et éventuellement dans les environs.

Nous contactâmes également Darksky et les autres pour leur faire part de notre plan mais de leur côté, chacun semblait avoir déjà ses projets personnels, si bien que nous ne pûmes pas compter sur eux malheureusement…

Vers onze heures du soir, tout le monde remonta dans sa chambre en prévision du lendemain mais les événements de la journée continuaient à me trotter dans la tête, si bien que je décidai de sortir prendre l'air pour me changer les idées.

Alors je m'éloignai de la taverne, j'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi et en me retournant, je vis qu'Angéla me suivait…plus ou moins discrètement.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas en pleine nuit comme ça ? Me lança-t-elle d'un air malicieux. Tu vas affronter tout seul Armageddon ou un truc du genre ?

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait l'antre de l'Arachné Souterraine dans le coin. Ça te dit de m'accompagner là-bas ?

-Je…Je vais m'abstenir je crois…bafouilla la blonde en frissonnant.

J'éclatai de rire aussitôt et la jeune fille gonfla les joues en comprenant que je me moquais d'elle.

-Non, je sortais simplement prendre l'air lui avouai-je alors. Tu veux venir aussi ?

-Pourquoi pas. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil donc autant me balader un peu me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nous marchâmes tous les deux en silence dans les rues calmes de la ville du monde des esprits. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dehors et la plupart des lumières des chaumières étaient éteintes.

Le ciel était une fois de plus dégagé et des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel aux côtés d'un fin croissant de lune rousse. L'atmosphère de cette petite ville était vraiment reposante, pas comme celle de Paris avec ses bars ouverts jusqu'à deux heures du matin et ses fêtards du dimanche bruyants et à moitié saouls.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur la grande place de la marie, comme je l'avais fait la veille avec June. La fontaine était éclairée ce soir-là, lui donnant un côté féérique et surnaturel.

-Ah, l'ambiance des petites villes, j'adore ça ! S'exclama Angéla en inspirant un grand coup. On s'y sent tellement tranquille ! Ça me rappelle les vacances que je passais avec tout le monde quand j'étais petite ! Dommage qu'on n'ait plus le temps d'y retourner maintenant, je vous aurais bien montré tout ça.

-Je ne peux qu'acquiescer ayant moi-même grandi dans une petite ville et je peux te dire qu'on s'y sentait vraiment bien.

En prononçant ces mots et en me remémorant mes années de primaire avec Asuna, je ressentis une boule dans la poitrine et mon regard dût se voiler à ce moment-là car le visage joyeux d'Angéla fit place à l'inquiétude et à la compassion.

-Je…Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Angéla, ce n'est rien tentai-je de la rassurer.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas rien ! Rétorqua mon amie, l'air vraiment inquiète désormais. Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs non ? Tu ne peux pas simplement faire comme si de rien n'était !

-Me lamenter du présent ne changera rien lui répondis-je avec un sourire triste. J'ai…J'ai été un idiot fini par le passé.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Tu n'es pas triste pour ta ville et tes amis ?

-Ce n'est pas ça…Simplement que j'ai toujours vécu dans la fuite. Je pensais sincèrement qu'en tenant Asuna éloignée des problèmes, je pourrais la protéger mais cela m'a surtout plongé dans une solitude infinie et poussé à la rejeter…Mais c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas pu accompagner Asuna, parce que je savais que si je le faisais, mon ancien moi allait refaire surface…

Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me contredire, Angéla se contenta de sourire à son tour.

-Finalement…nous sommes assez différents toi et moi s'amusa-t-elle. Même si ton attitude est bien plus réfléchie que la mienne…

Mon amie marqua un temps d'arrêt et plongea son regard dans l'eau de la fontaine, cherchant à y discerner son reflet.

-Depuis le début de ces histoires avec Gariatron, j'ai cherché à protéger ceux que j'aimais sans même réaliser que je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour le faire et que parfois même, c'était moi qui avais besoin d'être protégée…Et même toi Drago, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'ai même pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais et je suis intervenue dans un combat qui aurait pu me couter la vie.

-Mais est-ce si mal que ça ? Tu sais que je t'admire énormément pour cette raison Angéla. Tu as ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir mais que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire.

-Est-ce vraiment du courage…ou de l'inconscience ? Murmura-t-elle.

-De l'inconscience je dirais.

-Eh, ce n'est pas sympa ça ! Je cherche du réconfort et tu me sors ça ! Se plaignit-t-elle.

-Mais c'est justement pour ça que je t'aime Angéla.

Mon amie devint rouge pivoine en entendant cela et détourna le regard tandis que j'éclatai à nouveau de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Angéla m'avait vraiment manqué pendant mon voyage dans mon monde et j'étais persuadé que si nous l'avions eu à nos côtés, les choses auraient été bien plus simples…ou du moins aurait eu l'air bien plus simples.

Sans prévenir, je la pris par la main et elle sursauta.

-Allez, il est temps de rentrer. June va finir par s'inquiéter si elle ne te voit pas et va penser que tu t'es perdue.

-Je suis assez grande pour ne pas me perdre dans une ville aussi petite que celle-ci rétorqua-t-elle en gonflant à nouveau les joues.

La jeune fille se dégagea et partit aussitôt dans la direction opposée d'un air déterminé. Une fois de plus, je ris aux éclats et elle ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui résonna dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que nous fussions tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Cependant, cette courte promenade m'avait permis de réaliser à quel point ma vie actuelle en compagnie d'Angéla m'était précieuse et je ne comptais l'abandonner pour rien au monde.


	24. Chapitre 12: Un retour Inattendu

_**Chapitre 12 : Un retour inattendu**_

Lorsque nous revînmes devant la mairie, nous croisâmes Miyako et Hiroki qui en sortaient au même moment, tous les deux visiblement en pleine dispute de couple à en juger par leurs expressions et par les soupirs de Miyako qui résonnaient jusqu'à nous, couplés aux grognements agacés de son compagnons.

-Sérieusement, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre ! Qu'on en finisse rapidement avec ces jeux stupides que je reprenne mes recherches ! S'exclama Hiroki en faisant de grands gestes dans tous les sens pour signaler son impatience.

-Tu sais que râler ne fera pas avancer la date des jeux Hiroki ? Soupira la rousse, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, marchant avec un air épuisé.

-Même, ça me rend fou toutes ces histoires ! Tes amis sont vraiment inconscients !

-Ca je ne te le fais pas dire…Mais bon, c'est pour ça que je les aime bien.

-Alors comme ça tu es plus aventurière que je ne le croyais Miyako ! S'exclama Marie avec un sourire éclairant son visage.

Aussitôt, l'ex présidente, qui ne nous avait pas vus arriver, s'empourpra et baissa le regard tandis que les rires de la sœur de Darksky reprirent de plus belle.

-Eh, arrête de faire ta Tsundere Miyako, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne me le répétais pas souvent que tu aimais participer à tes opérations de cinglés avec Saya renchérit Hiroki.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer en entendant cela, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter encore plus la gêne de la fille froide d'ordinaire qui remédia cela en écrasant le pied du grand gaillard.

-Parle pour toi ! Dois-je te rappeler qui organisait exactement le même genre de missions quand nous étions petits ! Rétorqua-t-elle en prenant une voix aigüe que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Ce…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, idiote ! C'était mon rôle de grand frère d'organiser des activités !

Miyako et Hiroki se lancèrent des regards noirs en serrant tous les deux les dents avant de se tourner le dos et de s'ignorer royalement, sous le fou-rire incontrôlable de Marie qui n'était certainement pas calmé en connaissant les véritables pensées de ces deux-là…

Je tentai bien de calmer un peu le jeu mais face à leur réponse totalement synchrone, je m'abstins et je me contentai de regarder de loin, notant bien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se mettre entre eux…Et dire qu'ils étaient nos ainés…

Iori sortit de la mairie quelques minutes plus tard en trainant derrière elle Darksky et Saya et leur arrivée permit de changer le sujet de conversation avant que tout cela ne dégénère…

-Alors, les inscriptions sont faites ? Leur demandai-je immédiatement.

-Oui, j'ai réglé la plupart des formalités me répondit aussitôt Iori. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le début des jeux.

-Et dire qu'on était venus pour trouver Hélios et nous sortir une bonne fois pour toute de ces histoires de démons soupira Darksky en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Puisqu'on est là, autant nous amuser non ? Lui répondit Saya avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Et si nous commencions par aller nous acheter de nouveaux vêtements ? On fait vraiment tâche ici !

Nous regardâmes autour de nous et effectivement, nous nous fondions très mal dans le décor. Même si nos habits n'avaient pas l'air de choquer les esprits autour de nous qui étaient certainement habitués à côtoyer tous les styles, je n'aimais pas me distinguer autant.

-Et Nagisa et Sunohara ? Tu les oublies ? Il faudrait peut-être les attendre non ? Fit remarquer Iori qui était la seule à réfléchir maintenant que Miyako boudait tout le monde.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Saya est tellement bruyante qu'ils nous retrouveront facilement railla la rouquine sans même nous regarder.

Ainsi, pour une fois, il n'y eut aucune protestation à une proposition de Saya et nous partîmes faire les boutiques du coin dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui nous permettrait de passer inaperçus.

Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de grande surface dans ce monde mais on pouvait croiser de petites échoppes aux coins des rues qui convenaient, ou non, aux besoins de chacun. Ainsi, Darksky eut un flash sur un magasin pour bête-ailée et je soupirai intérieurement, craignant déjà ce qu'il allait nous sortir et je demandai à Marie de garder un œil sur lui. Iori et Saya s'éclipsèrent lorsque nous passâmes devant une boutique vendant des tenues me faisant penser aux habits traditionnels chinois et nous perdîmes Hiroki devant le magasin de sceptres du coin.

A la fin, il ne resta plus que Miyako et moi cherchant désespérément une tenue convenable, ce que nous trouvâmes enfin après vingt minutes à tourner en rond, dans un endroit appelé « l'échoppe du maitre des six » qui avait l'air de vendre les vêtements les moins étranges que j'avais vus jusque-là.

-Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, allons-y mais fais vite, je déteste faire les boutiques…Râla la rouquine en entrant à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait que peu de monde dans le magasin mais cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Les monstres de duel aimaient les vêtements plus extravagants que ceux proposés ici.

Je fis un rapide tour dans les rayons avant de voir une sorte de costume bleu marine composé d'une sorte de longue veste au col relevé et se fermant sur le côté ainsi qu'un pantalon assorti. Il y avait également des bottes hautes vendues avec et une longue cape aux couleurs de Trishula.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me convaincre et je sautai dessus, persuadée que je ne trouverai pas mieux. L'ensemble était discret, la matière plutôt agréable à porter et avec ça, je pouvais facilement passer inaperçue.

Contente de mon achat, je me changeai immédiatement dans l'une des cabines d'essayage et je ne fus pas déçue de mon achat. Tout était parfaitement à ma taille et me donnait une allure de chevalier. Je tentai même de prendre une pose, me mettant de trois-quarts, le pied gauche en avant, imaginant une épée dans ma main devant moi et le résultat était décidemment vraiment satisfaisant. Je fis ensuite un tour sur moi-même simplement pour le plaisir de faire voler ma cape derrière moi. L'espace d'une minute, j'étais retombée en enfance, m'imaginant combattre le mal dans le parc aux côtés de Darksky contre Dan et sa bande, avec un costume de super héroïne…costume dont je n'avais jamais eu besoin finalement quand j'y repensais.

Pour une fois, Saya n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée puisque dans ce monde, les cosplays devenaient des habits de tous les jours.

Cependant, alors que je sortais de la cabine, je faillis m'étrangler lorsque je vis Miyako…ou du moins la personne que je pensais être Miyako puisque notre présidente s'était totalement métamorphosée. Cette dernière avait visiblement opté pour un style légèrement plus tape à l'œil que moi.

Comme moi, elle avait opté pour une veste dans le même style que la mienne, à la différence que la sienne était pourpre et que les boutons et les broderies étaient dorés, si ce n'était en or. En dessous, elle portait une chemise d'un rouge légèrement plus clair, tout aussi voyant et ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants assortis sur lesquels étaient brodés des fleurs de lys. Elle portait également une jupe blanche mi longue et des bottes cramoisies mais ce qui m'étonnait vraiment était sa cape dorée. Miyako était certainement la dernière personne que j'aurais vue avec un tel accessoire et pourtant, c'était bien réel…

Cependant, il fallait reconnaitre que sa nouvelle apparence forçait le respect et dégageait une sorte d'aura.

-Tiens, cet ensemble te va plutôt bien Laura déclara Miyako même s'il est un peu trop sombre à mon gout.

-Le…le tien est sublime…Bégayai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

-Et attends, tu n'as pas vu l'armure qui va avec rétorqua-t-elle fièrement.

-Une…Armure ? Répétai-je, ne sachant pas si je devais être choquée ou si je devais rire.

-C'était vendu avec, autant la prendre, ça peut toujours servir me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais trêve de bavardage, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps ici.

Nous sortîmes donc de la boutique pour nous rendre sur la grande place de la ville où nous avions donné rendez-vous aux autres. Sans surprise, nous n'étions pas les premières. Hiroki était déjà là, sans s'être vraiment changé, ayant simplement troqué son manteau noir contre une cape de magicien de la même couleur.

Ce dernier rougit cependant lorsqu'il vit Miyako arriver et détourna aussitôt le regard avant qu'elle ne le remarque et cacha sa gêne derrière une pique envers la rouquine.

-Tu aimes toujours autant te faire remarquer je vois, Miyako.

-Quitte à changer de style, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, contrairement à certains.

Darksky arriva à son tour et je fus assez surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi ridicule que je l'aurais pensé en le voyant entrer dans une boutique pour bête ailée. Son nouveau style était même plutôt assez élégant. Son habituelle veste bleue s'était changée en long manteau noir descendant jusqu'à ses pieds, un peu comme celui de mon père, à la différence qu'il se divisait en bas en plusieurs parties ayant la forme de plume d'oiseaux. En dessous, il avait gardé son polo uni et son pantalon tandis que par-dessus, il avait mis une longue écharpe blanche qu'il avait dû enrouler plusieurs fois pour qu'elle ne touche pas le sol mais qui, à cause du vent, ressemblait à des sortes d'ailles dans son dos.

S'il s'était habillé comme ça dans notre monde, je me serais moqué de lui assurément mais ici, je trouvais que cela lui donnait un certain charme et une confiance en lui qui ne se remarquait pas avec ses vêtements habituels.

-Monsieur se la joue sombre et mystérieux je vois raillai-je, refusant d'avouer qu'il me plaisait ainsi.

-Que veux-tu, j'avais envie d'essayer au moins une fois ce style me répondit-il, gêné.

-Tu pourrais au moins lui faire un compliment, espèce d'insensible ! Déclara une voix derrière lui.

Marie apparut alors, nous laissant découvrir également son nouveau style qui était beaucoup plus classique que les nôtres. Une simple robe beige longue et décolletée, avec un corset lui serrant la taille et des souliers qui avaient l'air bien plus confortables que nos bottes. Ses bras étaient recouverts de longs gants presque transparents tandis qu'un collier doré pendait à son cou. Même ce qu'elle portait était simple, la jeune fille n'en restait pas moins très belle dedans.

Nous n'attendions plus que Saya et Iori avant de partir à la recherche de Nagisa et Sunohara…Et nous les attendîmes longtemps…presque tout le reste de l'après-midi avant de les voir enfin surgir, alors que nous étions tous sur le point de craquer, et plus particulièrement Darksky qui semblait littéralement mourir de chaud avec son écharpe et son manteau d'hiver.

Cependant, alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à lâcher un torrent de reproches envers les deux jeunes filles, aucun son ne réussit à sortir de nos bouches.

-Bah alors, vous ne trouvez rien à dire sur nos nouvelles tenues ? S'étonna Saya. On a pourtant mis du temps avant de les trouver, vous pourriez dire quelque chose !

-Sa…Saya, arrête, c'est embarrassant tout ça ! Gémit son amie en se cachant derrière elle.

Iori, d'ordinaire si discrète et portant toujours des vêtements classiques lui permettant de passer inaperçu, se présentait à nous sous un nouveau jour. Tout comme Marie, elle avait une longue robe à la différence que la sienne était dans un style évoquant les beaux habits du dix-huitième siècle avec ses dentelles dorés au niveau des hanches et des poignets. Il y avait également comme des épaulettes à la façon des militaires mais le plus flagrant était au niveau des jambes. En effet, la robe était ouverte sur le devant, lui donnant plus l'allure d'un manteau que d'une robe et en dessous, la jeune fille portait un pantalon assez serré et des bottes basses.

Mais, même si ce n'était pas en accord avec son style habituel, je trouvais que ces nouveaux vêtements lui allaient à la perfection.

Saya n'était pas en reste, même si ses choix étaient légèrement…discutables. Elle aussi portait une robe, verte, mais d'abord beaucoup plus courte que celle de Iori ou de Marie, beaucoup plus serrée également et ouverte sur le côté tandis que ses épaules et ses bras n'étaient recouverts que d'une sorte de cape dorée…même si cela ressemblait plus à un drap qu'autre chose…

-Saya…comment te dire…Hésita Darksky.

-On peut dire que tu as pris ton temps pour choisir ça railla Miyako. Et toi aussi Iori.

-Je…Désolée…S'excusa cette dernière avant de se faire couper par son amie.

-Il nous fallait la tenue parfaite ! Après tout, il nous faut…

-Tout est parfait oui, et maintenant est-ce qu'on s'y mettre sérieusement ? Grogna Hiroki qui, lui aussi, avait l'air de mourir de chaud sous sa cape.

-Oui, maintenant il est temps de trouver un hôtel pour passer la nuit, c'est vrai ! Reprit Saya sans se laisser dérouter.

-Un…hôtel ? Répéta Iori. Il ne faudrait pas attendre Nagisa et Sunohara avant de prendre une décision ?

-Va savoir où ils sont allés ces deux-là, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis d'accord avec Saya et je n'ai pas envie de dormir dehors ce soir lui répondit Marie.

-Mais…je n'en ai vu aucun pendant que nous parcourions la ville fis-je remarquer.

-Logique, des gamins comme vous ne peuvent pas connaitre les bonnes adresses de ce monde lança soudain une voix dans notre dos.

Nous sursautâmes et nous nous retournâmes tous en même temps en entendant cela avant de reculer d'un pas face à la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Il s'agissait d'une grande femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux petits yeux rouges, au visage assez fin et allongé qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

-Te…Terra ! S'exclama Darksky, sur ses gardes.

Nous étions tous sur la défensive, prêts à riposter au moindre signe d'agressivité de la part de la jeune femme mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que nous regarder d'un air amusé, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Du calme les glands, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec vous.

-Que viendrait faire la servante de Tellas dans le coin si ce n'est pour se battre ? Rétorqua Iori.

-Je pourrais vous rétorquer la même chose. Après tout, vous vous trouvez dans ma ville en ce moment même.

-Ta…Ta ville ? S'étrangla Hiroki. Ne me faites pas rire ! Vous les serviteurs des démons ne désirez que la destruction !

-Oh…mais si ça ne serait pas le petit chien enragé dont m'a parlé Floges, tu n'es pas si impressionnant que ça finalement.

Avant même que nous ayons pu l'arrêter, Hiroki se jeta sur Terra avec toute sa rage déployée et je serrai les dents, me retenant afin de ne pas user de mes propres pouvoir pour le retenir. Cependant, je n'eus pas à le faire car la jeune femme, sans même lever le petit doigt, repoussa Hiroki qui s'écrasa au sol deux mètres plus loin.

Miyako soupira et l'aida à se relever tandis que nous étions plus sur nos gardes que jamais mais Terra se contenta de fermer les yeux en riant légèrement.

-Ne t'attaque pas à plus forte que toi gamin, je n'ai pas envie de te blesser alors que je suis venue vous offrir l'hospitalité. Et sache que je suis très mauvaise soigneuse.

-Nous offrir…l'hospitalité ? Répétai-je, interdite.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous comptiez rester dans le coin quelques temps. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous les gamins ? Je vous préviens d'avance, l'auberge de Maximus ne vaut pas la peine et c'est la seule autre possibilité.

-Je vois que tu es bien informée s'amusa Saya, qui pour une fois faisait preuve de bon sens en se méfiant.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne fais qu'accéder à une requête que je ne pouvais refuser.

-Une requête ? Qui pourrait bien s'être adressé à vous alors que personne n'est au courant de notre présence ici ? Rétorqua Miyako en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'une d'entre vous. Fukuhara Nagisa.

Je déglutis en entendant cela. Il était vrai que depuis la fin de leur attaque sur notre monde, les démons et Hélios avaient signé une trêve et qu'ils ne représentaient donc plus une menace mais…qu'est-ce que Nagisa avait à voir là-dedans ? Et comment était-elle entrée en contact avec Terra en aussi peu de temps après notre arrivée dans ce monde ?

Je me tournai vers mes amis pour observer leurs réactions mais tous semblaient aussi choqués que moi, à l'exception de Marie qui avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation, connaissant certainement déjà la vérité.

-Nagisa ? Répéta Miyako d'une voix éteinte.

-Vous avez très bien entendu, ne me faites pas répéter. Alors, vous venez ou vous dormez dehors ce soir ?

Je n'étais vraiment pas sereine. Nous connaissions Terra, Darksky l'avait affrontée l'année dernière et je savais qu'elle était du genre fourbe. Tout cela aurait pu n'être qu'une ruse pour nous piéger en profitant de l'absence de l'une d'entre nous. Mais d'un autre côté, cela me paraissait bien trop gros pour être un piège…

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre à son invitation et même Iori qui, d'habitude avait réponse à tous les problèmes, semblait hésiter.

Ce fut Marie qui débloqua finalement la situation en s'avançant sans aucune crainte vers la jeune femme.

-Allons-y, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec eux lança joyeusement la sœur de Darksky.

-Eh attends, on ne sait même pas si…tenta de dire ce dernier.

-Si Marie lui fait confiance, alors moi aussi le coupai-je en m'avançant à mon tour.

En effet, puisque Marie, dans ce monde, pouvait lire dans les pensées, elle avait déjà dû discerner les véritables intentions de Terra et n'y trouver aucune raison de refuser. Et, même si je n'avais toujours pas totalement confiance en elle, je pouvais toujours riposter au moindre geste suspect de sa part.

Miyako, n'ayant pas la force de contester, traina un Hiroki à moitié inconscient derrière elle et vint nous rejoindre, rapidement suivie de Saya qui entraina Darksky sans qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de protester et seule Iori continua à hésiter.

-Alors Yuiko Iori, qu'attends-tu ? Lança Terra avec une voix remplie de mépris.

-Terra…

-Allons, ne me dit pas que tu en veux encore à Floges et que tu me mets dans le même panier que lui ? Ricana la femme aux cheveux d'argent.

Je m'étonnai du ton qu'elle employa. La jeune femme semblait connaitre Iori alors que, dans mes souvenirs, les deux ne s'étaient jamais affrontées ni même rencontrées…Avais-je raté un épisode ou était-ce simplement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ?

Cependant, dans tous les cas, l'évocation de Floges à ce moment-là me confirma que la jeune fille nous cachait bin quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Iori finit par céder et vint nous rejoindre à contrecœur, sous le sourire moqueur de notre hôtesse.

-Vous en mettez du temps à vous décider les gamins râla-t-elle. Mais pendant que vous réfléchissiez, j'ai eu une question : c'est pour quoi vos costumes ? C'est la Japan Expo dans notre monde ou bien vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

Dans un élan de solidarité, nous désignâmes tous en même temps Saya comme la responsable.

-Eh, vous n'étiez pas contre je vous signale ! Protesta la blonde.

-Je m'en fiche, je voulais simplement savoir, pas besoin de vous battre soupira Terra, l'air de regretter déjà de nous avoir invités.

-Et donc, où allons-nous ? Lui demanda Darksky.

-A la citadelle, pourquoi cette question ?

Nous lâchâmes tous un « quoi ? » parfaitement synchrone mais avant que nous ayons pu protester, Terra claqua des doigts et nous fûmes entourés d'une vive lumière blanche faisant disparaitre peu à peu la ville.

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, le paysage autour de nous avait changé. Un vent frais soufflait sur nous et amenait avec lui l'odeur caractéristique de l'océan. En regardant autour de moi, je fus surprise de ne pas trouver la citadelle de pierre grise comme l'avait dit Terra, mais une grande bâtisse au sommet d'une falaise surplombant une mer du monde des esprits.

Le bâtiment, d'un blanc immaculé, tout en largeur, ressemblait vaguement à une abbaye avec son haut clocher en plein milieu, sa façade sculptée, son toit incliné et fait de tuiles orange et ses nombreuses fenêtres sur trois étages donnant sur un grand parc. Dans ce dernier, de nombreuses allées bordées d'arbres en tout genre passaient entre des pelouses parfaitement tondues.

J'aperçus également une sorte de véranda sur laquelle étaient disposées toutes sortes de fleurs colorées. Il y avait aussi plusieurs tables, chaises et bancs, exactement comme dans un parc public.

Le bâtiment était vraiment construit au bord de la falaise, et derrière, je pouvais voir le soleil rougeâtre plonger dans une mer d'huile tandis que les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaitre dans le ciel.

J'étais émerveillée par ce décor et je n'étais pas la seule. Même Miyako, d'ordinaire de marbre face à de telles paysages, semblait surprise.

-Je blaguais, la citadelle est encore pire que l'auberge de Maximus s'amusa Terra en sortant des clés de sa poche. Personne d'autre qu'Hurricane ne serait assez fou pour y rester plus d'une semaine sans raison valable.

-Et donc…où sommes-nous exactement ? La questionna Iori, méfiante quand même.

-Chez moi…ou plutôt les gamins.

Je voulus lui demander plus de précisions lorsqu'une voix aigüe et enfantine nous parvint de derrière nous et, lorsque nous nous retournâmes, nous vîmes trois enfants accourir vers nous, de larges sourires aux lèvres.

-Terra ! S'exclama un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés court et au visage rayonnant. Te revoila, on commençait à s'inquiéter !

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi les gamins ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? Inquiétez-vous plutôt pour vous-mêmes si vous avez profité de mon absence pour tout casser !

Bien que les mots de la jeune femme fussent rudes et dénués de toute compassion, les trois enfants éclatèrent de rire et Terra soupira avant de leur ordonner de rentrer à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse, sous nos yeux exorbités.

-Je vous jure, les gamins…

-Ma question va sûrement paraitre stupide…mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Darksky, totalement perdu.

-Les enfants de l'orphelinat j'imagine d'après la pancarte qui est là lui répondit sa sœur en riant.

-De…l'orphelinat ? S'étrangla Hiroki qui avait repris conscience. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Terra ? Vous les serviteurs des démons enlevez des enfants de notre monde et vous les amenez de force ici ?

La femme aux cheveux d'argent se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigué avant de répondre.

-Oui, comme si nous n'avions que ça à faire. Tu n'es vraiment pas perspicace toi, on dirait.

L'ami de Miyako voulut à nouveau attaquer la jeune femme mais ce dernier s'effondra après avoir fait un pas, sous le regard désespéré de la rouquine qui, cette fois, n'alla pas l'aider à se relever.

-Enfin, si vous êtes trop stupides pour comprendre, je vous expliquerai une fois à l'intérieur. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes attendus.

Terra se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment et nous la suivîmes sans poser davantage de questions. En marchant dans le jardin, des milliers de senteurs différentes m'envahir les narines. Des parfums d'une multitudes de fleurs et de plantes se mélangeaient ici pour former une odeur unique. J'aurais pu rester simplement debout au milieu du parc pendant une journée si nous avions eu le temps mais puisqu'apparemment nous allions passer les prochains jours dans cette demeure, je réussis à me raisonner pour rejoindre le groupe.

Lorsque nous passâmes la grande porte en bois, je découvris un hall d'entrée assez simple mais qui possédait son charme. Le plafond était haut, sûrement plus de trois mètres, les murs étaient d'un blanc tout aussi immaculé que la façade et le sol était recouvert d'un grand tapis rouge sur lequel étaient brodés des roses blanches. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, simplement une armoire, une commode pour poser ses affaires et un porte manteau ainsi que de nombreuses paires de chaussures éparpillées devant des casiers.

Au bout du hall s'élevait un grand escalier de marbre surmonté d'une belle rampe en bois comme dans les immeubles anciens. Terra entra dans la pièce de droite qui ressemblait à un immense salon ressemblant vaguement au nôtre.

Il y avait de nombreux fauteuils, tous datant d'une époque différente, allant du moyen âges jusqu'aux chaises Ikéa et disposés en petits cercles autour de tables de bois. Au fond du salon trônait une haute cheminée qui ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée depuis longtemps et devant elle se trouvaient de nombreux instruments de musique comme un piano, une harpe et même une guitare et un violoncelle.

Sur les côtés, des plusieurs armoires et étagères couvraient les murs et débordaient de livres, journaux, photos, papiers et autres objets de la vie de tous les jours.

Cependant, nous n'étions pas seuls dans cette pièce. Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un coin se trouvaient Sunohara et Nagisa en pleine partie d'échecs. Lorsqu'ils nous virent, ces derniers cessèrent immédiatement leurs activités et se précipitèrent à notre rencontre.

C'est là que je pus remarquer que nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir changé de garde rode entre temps puisque la jeune fille portait maintenant une robe rouge à dentelles plus longue derrière que devant, laissant ses épaules totalement découvertes ainsi que des chaussettes hautes et des chaussures à talon noires.

Sunohara, quant à lui, avait enfilé une sorte de costume bleu du dix-neuvième siècle avec même le foulard blanc qui allait avec.

-Oh, vous voilà enfin, j'ai eu peur que vous refusiez la proposition de Terra ! S'exclama Nagisa en nous voyant.

-La prochaine fois, tu iras les chercher toi-même tes amis si tu veux leur faire une proposition, j'ai eu ma dose pour les six prochains mois râla l'intéressée.

Nous entendîmes soudain un bruit sourd venant de l'étage d'au-dessus, comme si un vase ou un autre objet lourd avait été renversé et Terra grogna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ces sales gamins…combien de fois leur ai-je dit de ne pas jouer avec ça ! Ils vont m'entendre eux !

Sur ces belles paroles, la jeune femme se précipita à l'étage et quelques secondes plus tard, nous n'entendîmes plus rien et nous attention retourna donc sur Nagisa et Sunohara qui n'avaient l'air nullement étonnés.

-Bon, et si tu nous expliquais un peu ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Déclara Darksky, l'air toujours aussi perdu.

-En effet Nagisa, je crois que tu leur dois quelques explications confirma Sunohara en regardant son amie.

La jeune fille nous invita alors à nous asseoir avant de commencer.

-Désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt…mais après la bataille avec les démons, j'ai gardé contact avec Terra et les autres.

-Tu as gardé contact ? S'étrangla Hiroki. Donc tu avais vraiment trahi tes amis ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit répliqua Sunohara d'un ton glacial.

-Vous savez…comme je vous l'ai dit à l'époque, Terra et les autres ne sont pas mauvais, ce sont même plutôt de bonnes personnes et je crois qu'en les côtoyant pendant mon infiltration, j'ai fini par les comprendre…du moins en partie.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? M'étonnai-je.

-Tout simplement parce que je n'y ai pas pensé me répondit Nagisa d'une petite voix. Je me suis simplement tenue au courant de détails mineurs, rien qui aurait pu vous intéresser je pense…

-Mais tu savais qu'ils se trouvaient dans le monde des esprits, non ? Continua Iori, toujours sur ses gardes.

-Plus ou moins. C'est pourquoi j'ai contacté Terra hier pour lui annoncer ma venue et lui demander si je pouvais la rencontrer et lui parler face à face et c'est là que j'ai pensé que nous pourrions loger ici.

-Attends, par « ici », tu veux dire l'orphelinat ? Lui demanda Darksky, intrigué.

-Oui. Je sais depuis un petit moment que Terra tient un orphelinat où elle accueille des enfants sans famille qu'elle trouve dans notre monde.

-C'est amusant de voir que celle qui voulait il y a moins d'un an détruire le monde, aide les enfants dans le besoin lança Marie avec un petit sourire.

-Je vous l'ai dit, Terra et les autres ne sont pas comme ils le laissent croire. Mais puisque nous sommes de passage ici, elle m'a accordé le droit de rester le temps des jeux tant que nous ne causons pas de problèmes.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ici ricana Saya qui semblait préparer encore un mauvais coup.

-En clair, tu es en train de nous dire que nous n'avons plus rien à craindre des serviteurs des démons, c'est bien cela ? s'interrogea Miyako, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Oui. Terra a même déjà préparé vos chambres !

\- « Avait » préparé vos chambres rectifia soudain la jeune femme qui était revenue. Les gamins ont mis un bazar pas possible là-haut, donc je vous laisse tout réparer.

-Dé…Désolé pour tout le mal que tu te donnes pour nous s'excusa Nagisa, gênée.

-Vous savez, six lits de plus ou de moins, quelle différence se contenta-t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ça et bonne chance pour tout ranger. Sur ce, je vous laisse, c'est l'heure de l'entrainement des gamins.

Terra s'éclipsa et nous ne tardâmes pas avant de suivre Nagisa qui nous présenta nos chambres au premier étage. Nous étions tous dans le même couloir et toutes les chambres étaient identiques, seule la vue changeait, soit du côté du parc, soit de la mer.

Je fus étonnée par leur taille. Pour un bâtiment ressemblant à une abbaye, j'aurais imaginé que les chambres étaient dans le même style mais au contraire, elles étaient spacieuses, lumineuses, hautes de plafond et les meubles semblaient assez luxueux à en juger par les décorations sur le bois des commodes, armoires, tables et autres. Les lits à baldaquins n'étaient pas en reste et j'étais presque jalouse de ne pas avoir les mêmes à la maison…

Evidemment, comme Terra nous avait prévenus, les pièces étaient dans un désordre indescriptible comme si une tornade était passée par là mais j'avais déjà connu pire donc je ne me plaignis pas et choisis rapidement l'une des chambres avec vue sur la mer.

Ranger toutes les pièces nous occupa facilement jusqu'au diner et nous profitâmes de ce moment pour faire connaissance avec les enfants recueillis par Terra. Il devait y en avoir une quinzaine, tous d'origines différentes et d'âges variables, allant de cinq à quinze ans.

Ces derniers avaient l'air vraiment intrigués par notre présence et nous posèrent tout un tas de questions pendant le repas qui fut donc assez animé. Mais, même si tous les enfants étaient des orphelins ayant vécu dans les rues d'après les dires de Terra, aucun ne semblait malheureux ici, un peu comme s'ils formaient une grande famille.

Evidemment, nous évitâmes de parler des problèmes d'Armageddon et nous dissimulâmes nos motivations derrière les jeux de ce monde.

A la fin du repas, l'un des enfants nommé Jérémy, le garçon que nous avions vu plus tôt, nous proposa de visiter le bâtiment. Nous découvrîmes donc les différentes salles qu'étaient la cuisine, la salle d'étude, le gymnase, les chambres des enfants et de nombreuses autres pièces donc je n'avais aucune idée de l'utilité mais j'étais simplement contente de pouvoir me balader dans la grande demeure.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque tous les enfants furent couchés, je décidai de sortir prendre l'air dans ce jardin qui avait attiré mon attention à notre arrivée.

La lune éclairait faiblement le grand parc mais c'était suffisant pour moi. Je m'assis sur l'un des bancs à côté de l'entrée et je me mis à regarder simplement le décor que j'avais en face de moi tout en repensant aux événements de la journée.

J'avais vraiment du mal à croire que nous nous trouvions vraiment dans le monde des esprits, surtout en regardant le paysage totalement terrestre qui s'offrait à moi et ces enfants recueillis par Terra. Mais les faits étaient là et à présent, ce qu'il nous restait à faire avant d'affronter Armageddon n'était que formalité.

Encore un peu…encore un peu et j'allais pouvoir retrouver une vie normale avec mon père et mon frère…Mais pour cela, il fallait que je devienne plus forte. L'échec n'était pas permis. Je devais faire revenir Arthur à la raison coûte que coûte.

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai pour faire apparaitre dans ma main l'épée de Trishula mais je fus interrompue par un bruit de pas à côté de moi et en me retournant, je vis que Terra m'avait rejointe.

-Mais si ça ne serait pas Laura, la gamine qui a vaincue Zorc à elle seule l'année dernière. Tu sais que ton nom à fait du bruit parmi nous ? Railla la jeune femme.

-Je vois que je suis connue par ici. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite avec le pouvoir de Gariatron qui coule dans mes veines.

-Démon ou pas, je ne suis pas sûre que cet Idiot de Floges ait réussi lui, même avec le pouvoir de Pyros.

Je ris légèrement face à la pique gratuite que la jeune femme venait d'envoyer à son partenaire.

-Enfin, je ne suis pas venue pour cracher sur cette tête de gland, je le fais bien assez quand je le vois. Je voulais vous poser une question mais c'est l'anarchie là-haut avec ton amie Saya qui a organisé une bataille de polochon contre les petits.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus me retenir et j'éclatai de rire en entendant cela tout en remerciant ma curiosité qui m'avait permis de m'éclipser avant d'être embarquée dans une histoire pareille. Je plaignais Miyako qui, au contraire, n'avait pas dû réussir à y échapper.

-Sérieusement, sept ou dix-sept ans, c'est vraiment la même chose j'ai l'impression soupira Terra. J'espère que les gamins ne deviendront pas comme ça…

-Aucune chance, Saya est un cas unique en son genre. Mais cette question, quelle est-elle ?

Terra fronça les sourcils et retrouva son sérieux ainsi que son air glacial qu'elle arborait d'habitude.

-Laura, cette histoire de jeux olympiques, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question avec cet orphelinat, Terra rétorquai-je. Je croyais que votre but l'année dernière était de détruire l'humanité ou une folie de ce genre.

-Ne nous prends pas pour ton père s'il te plait cracha la jeune femme.

Cela me fit mal d'entendre ça mais je n'avais rien à redire. Je ne pouvais pas le défendre ni même lui trouver des excuses car c'était bel et bien son objectif lorsqu'il avait sombré dans une folie, un objectif que je n'avais jamais approuvé mais que je n'avais jamais réprouvé non plus.

-Mais pour répondre à ta question, depuis bientôt dix ans. Depuis que j'ai compris que je n'avais rien à attendre de notre monde pour être exacte.

Je fronçai les sourcils, soudain intriguée par son point de vue. Je savais que les serviteurs des démons refusaient tous le monde dans lequel nous vivions, et il en allait de même pour mon père…mais ils étaient malgré tout différents. Ils n'avaient ni sombré dans la folie et leur courroux semblait être dirigé vers Armageddon plus que vers l'humanité.

-Lorsque Kyuryu m'a ramenée avec lui, je croyais trouver une utopie, que le monde était aussi parfait qu'il me le décrivait mais le pauvre s'était enfermé dans ses propres rêves. Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer alors je me suis enfuie dans le monde des esprits et j'ai bâti cet orphelinat pour créer ma propre utopie.

-Mais si tu considères qu'il n'y a rien à sauver, qu'enseignes-tu à ces enfants ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je leur enseigne ce que je sais, rien de plus. Après tout, ce sont tous des enfants des rues, n'ayant ni famille ni foyer, tout comme moi si je n'avais pas connu Kyuryu, à la différence que je ne craignais rien sur mon île.

Terra marqua une pause et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre une petite flamme dans sa main qui nous éclaira toutes les deux et je pus voir pour la première fois de la compassion dans les yeux de la jeune femme luisant au creux de la flamme suspendue dans les airs, là où je n'avais vu que la haine jusque-là.

-Ce monde ne peut pas être sauvé mais chaque individu qui le compose peut l'être. Kyuryu m'a montré ses rêves brisés en mille morceaux et Tellas m'a donné le pouvoir de les recoller en échange de la destruction d'Armageddon. Voilà quelle est ma véritable raison de combattre. Mais toi Laura, à qui ce monde est étranger, quelle est ta raison de te battre ?

-Je veux simplement sauver mon frère et mon père des griffes d'Armageddon, voilà tout lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais j'imagine que ce but doit te paraitre dérisoire et égoïste par rapport à tes propres ambitions.

-Un peu oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est illégitime. Après tout, personne n'agit de manière totalement désintéressée, pas même moi donc je ne peux ni te blâmer ni t'encourager. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est de mettre toutes tes chances de ton côté et de ne pas renoncer à ton rêve, sinon tu finiras comme Kyuryu et quelqu'un devra recoller les morceaux à ta place.

Un craquement retentit soudain à l'étage et je vis l'une des lumières s'éteindre tandis que Terra soupira et tourna les talons d'un air lassé.

-Sérieusement, parfois, je me demande moi-même quelle idée m'est passée par la tête…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de m'attacher à Terra. Ses objectifs étaient plus que nobles et ses méthodes l'étaient tout autant, certainement parce qu'elle se refusait à utiliser ce qu'elle rejetait dans ce monde.

En y repensant, elle était tout le contraire de moi. Lorsque j'avais rejoint mon père, je n'étais motivée que par la jalousie et l'envie de retrouver ma vie d'antan, même si pour cela je devais semer la destruction sur mon passage. Mais Terra, elle, était fidèle à ses idéaux et je sentais que jamais elle ne les abandonnerait.

Même si elle s'était présentée comme une ennemie par le passé, je me sentis tout à coup coupable de lui avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues sans avoir cherché à comprendre ses objectifs. Je comprenais mieux à présent ce que Nagisa voulait dire et pourquoi elle avait gardé contact même après la guerre…

-Terra ! L'appelai-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer.

-Quoi encore ? Nous terminerons notre discussion plus tard, je dois y aller avant que ces têtes de glands ne détruisent la maison.

-Je voulais simplement répondre à ta question. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi nous participons aux jeux, mais je vais suivre ton conseil je vais en profiter pour m'entrainer !

Terra marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna vers moi, une main sur la hanche et un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-J'attends de voir ça gamine me lança-t-elle avec un air de défi. Si tu as besoin d'un coach, tu sais où me trouver.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme rentra à l'intérieur et je me levai d'un bond, remotivée. Pendant longtemps, je m'étais demandé comment racheter mes fautes commises aux côtés de mon père mais Terra m'avait finalement confirmé que je suivais la bonne voie.

Je ne pouvais peut-être pas changer le passé, mais je pouvais encore modeler l'avenir. Tout comme elle, j'allais protéger ceux qui m'étaient cher, mais en suivant ma propre voie, celle que je pensais juste, celle qui menait à la destruction d'Armageddon pour mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute à cette guerre qui n'avait que trop duré.


	25. Chapitre 13: Investigation

_**Chapitre 13 : Investigation**_

Des bruits de perceuses, des coups de marteau dans tous les sens, des étincelles volant dans la pièce et de temps à autre quelques explosions suivies de cris de terreur…Dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourré ?...

La journée avait commencé normalement et, après un petit déjeuner à l'auberge de Maximus, conformément à ce que nous avions planifié la veille, nous nous étions séparés en petits groupes pour récolter des informations sur l'arbre des Naturia et les Qliphort. Cependant…

-Drago, tu peux me passer les vis s'il te plait ? Me lança Angéla.

Sans grande motivation, je me saisis de la boite à côté de moi et la lui lançai. Quelle idée de faire équipe avec Angéla pour recueillir des informations dans un monde où tout ce qu'elle voyait la rendait folle…

Il avait fallu que nous passions devant une sorte de garage tenu par un robot se faisant appeler « le ravitailleur » et mon amie s'était à nouveau enflammée. Et pour ne rien arranger, nous venions d'apprendre que les jeux comportaient une épreuve de course automobile…

Résultat : nous étions dans le garage du ravitailleur, les mains couvertes d'huile de moteur, à construire un bolide pour cette épreuve au lieu de récolter des informations.

Je lâchai un soupir et passai mon regard par la fenêtre, regrettant de ne pas être allé avec June. Au moins, avec elle, j'aurais eu l'impression de servir à quelque chose d'autre que boite à outil…

Cela faisait bien deux heures que j'étais assis sur une chaise, ne faisant rien d'autre que donner des vis, des marteaux et des composants à Angéla qui assemblait le tout en suivant un mode d'emploi qu'elle avait trouvé je ne sais où. Qui construit une voiture avec un mode d'emploi en plus…

Voyant que nous en avions au moins pour la semaine, je décidai finalement de faire ce pourquoi j'étais venu au départ. Je me rendis donc dans l'arrière-boutique où je trouvais le ravitailleur entre deux machines étranges qui assemblaient des pièces.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'aurais une question à vous poser déclarai-je en faisant sursauter le garagiste.

-Oui, vous avez des difficultés pour assembler ma gae bolcar ?

J'eus un temps d'arrêt en entendant un nom aussi ridicule.

-Votre…Gae Bolcar ? Répétai-je interdit.

-Oui, le dernier modèle de Dragster ! Je pensais que vous saviez au moins cela alors que vous participez aux jeux ! Rétorqua le robot.

-Je...Enfin ce n'est pas ça la question me repris-je avant de devenir fou. Je venais vous demander si vous aviez vu des choses étranges ces derniers jours.

-Plus étranges que deux humains participant aux jeux sans même connaitre les épreuves ?

-Oui…enfin, je crois…

-Non, rien à signaler à part vous.

-Je vois…merci quand même…

Dépité, je retournai dans le garage avant de me rasseoir sur ma chaise en donnant une pièce de moteur à Angéla au passage. Je sentais que la journée allait être très longue et il n'était que dix-heures du matin…

Comprenant finalement que j'étais condamné à passer ma journée ici, je finis par rejoindre Angéla, espérant qu'avec mon aide, les choses iraient peut-être un peu plus vite.

Mon amie avait revêtu une combinaison bleue pour l'occasion, une sorte de salopette exactement comme un mécanicien et se trouvait sous le châssis en train de visser des boulons pour fixer ce qui ressemblait au moteur au reste du véhicule.

-Dis Angéla, tu ne veux pas plutôt acheter une voiture au lieu de la construire ? Suggérai-je en voyant l'avancement du projet.

-Hors de question ! Rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt sans lever la tête de son travail. Je veux être certaine de gagner cette course, il en va de notre honneur !

-De quel honneur tu parles, nos adversaires seront les chevaliers nobles soupirai-je.

-Justement, en aucun cas je ne me le pardonnerais si je perdais face à ce Medraut ! Imagine tu perds face à lui toi aussi !

Lorsque j'entendis cela, un déclic se fit dans ma tête et mon sang commença à s'échauffer dans mes veines. Il était hors de question que je perde contre un type pareil !

Ne perdant pas une seconde, j'empoignai le plan de la « Gae Bolcar » ainsi qu'une blouse de travail et me mis aux côtés d'Angéla pour finir le plus vite possible cette voiture. Les instructions étaient plutôt claires et ressemblaient à la construction d'une voiture en mécano…à tel point que je me demandais si ce n'était pas effectivement le plan d'un mécano…

Nous travaillâmes toute la journée sur la voiture et étrangement, je ne trouvai pas cela aussi désagréable que je ne l'aurais pensé. Travailler avec Angéla était plutôt amusant. Certes, j'avais déjà l'habitude de faire mes devoirs avec elle mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Nous formions vraiment une équipe, nous avions le même but, et plus important, nous prenions plaisir à construire cette voiture ensemble.

Pendant les quelques pauses que nous nous accordâmes, nous rîmes beaucoup en imaginant quel genre de voiture Medraut et ses compagnons pourraient bien avoir. Angéla suggéra que le chevalier ramène un âne en n'ayant pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une course de voiture mais je le voyais plus chevauchant un vélo trouvé dans un fossé, même si l'une ou l'autre monture lui assurait une défaite écrasante.

Nous spéculâmes aussi sur les véhicules de Darksky et des autres et des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres nous virent en tête, du tandem à l'auto-tamponneuse, en passant par l'avion de combat et le camion réfrigérant.

Finalement, je ne vis pas passer les heures et le soir tomba avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Nous avions bien avancé mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire. Nous avions le châssis sur lequel étaient fixés le moteur ainsi que les roues. Il manquait encore toute la carrosserie ainsi que plusieurs éléments comme les pneus et l'intérieur mais je ne pensais pas que nous allions avancer aussi vite.

-Je sens qu'on tient quelque chose Drago ! S'exclama Angéla en contemplant son œuvre.

-Ne parle pas trop vite, on ne sait même pas si ça roule vraiment…

-Je fais confiance au robot, je suis sûre qu'il va nous apporter la victoire !

-Tant qu'on arrive devant Medraut, c'est tout ce qui m'importe…Soupirai-je, épuisé.

Après nous être débarbouillé la figure et changé, nous laissâmes notre travail aux bons soins du garagiste.

La soirée était fraiche lorsque nous sortîmes enfin de la boutique. Le soleil déclinait lentement derrière les habitations de la petite ville et les rues se vidaient progressivement.

Même si j'avais passé du bon temps, tous mes muscles étaient endoloris à force de bouger dans tous les sens pour assembler les différentes pièces et Angéla ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état si bien que nous décidâmes de faire une pause sur la grande place du village avant de rentrer à l'auberge.

-Le monde des esprits est vraiment amusant lança la blonde en sirotant un jus que nous avions acheté à côté. Je regrette de ne pas être venue ici plus tôt !

-C'est vrai que c'est amusant mais j'ai un peu peur pour la suite tout de même…

-Je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies été aussi craintif l'année dernière avant le tournoi alors que nous avions les démons sur le dos s'étonna mon amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps ?

-Je ne sais pas…Avouai-je. Peut-être que maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, j'ai peur de perdre tout à nouveau…

Angéla haussa les sourcils, surprise de ma réponse avant de rire légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Rien, je trouve simplement que tu as changé depuis qu'on se connait me répondit-elle. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais l'air tellement paumé, j'ai presque eu pitié s'amusa-t-elle.

-Eh…ce n'est pas très sympa ça protestai-je.

Angéla se leva d'un bond et se retourna en me tirant la langue comme une petite fille.

-Revanche pour hier soir ! Me lança-t-elle d'une voix remplie de malice.

Je soupirai et me levai à mon tour, prêt à rentrer à l'auberge. Lorsque nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, je vis tout le groupe réuni à notre table et je serrai les dents, me rappelant soudain de notre mission. Je demandai donc à Angéla de se faire la plus discrète possible et à Maximus de faire diversion le temps de regagner nos chambres.

Cependant, alors que nous avions presque atteint les escaliers sans encombre, Angéla se prit le mur en pleine face et toutes les clés du tableau lui tombèrent sur la tête dans un vacarme assourdissant.

-Oh, oh, mais si ça ne serait pas les tourtereaux qui reviennent. Vous en avez mis du temps, vos recherches ont été si fructueuses ? Railla aussitôt Maya.

-Oui, on a été assez…occupé aujourd'hui…tentai-je de répondre en riant pour cacher mon malaise.

-Vraiment ? Venez raconter un peu vos découvertes alors lança June avec son regard signifiant que nous allions passer un très mauvais moment.

Je trainai Angéla derrière moi, à moitié assommée par les clés et nous nous installâmes à la table sous les regards de tout monde. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner qu'aucun d'entre eux ne croyait à mon histoire mais qu'ils voulaient simplement se moquer de nous…

-Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous avez trouvé avant ? Tentai-je dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de temps.

-Avec Satoshi, on a revu l'esprit de l'eau, c'était amusant ! S'exclama Serena.

June se contenta de soupirer, l'air épuisée par sa journée.

-Mais elle n'a vu aucune activité anormale compléta son frère, impassible comme toujours.

-Je vois…Et de votre côté Angéla et Drago ? Nous demanda June.

-On a construit une voiture ! S'exclama ma compagne qui s'était soudain remise de ses blessures.

Sa déclaration laissa tout le monde bouche bée tandis que je me frappai la tête de la paume de ma main, désespéré avant de reprendre la parole pour tenter de justifier un minimum nos actions…

-Nous nous sommes renseignés sur les différentes épreuves des jeux. Je pense que c'est important de savoir ce que nous allons affronter à l'avance déclarai-je d'une voix trahissant mon malaise. C'est pourquoi nous avons pris les devants pour la première épreuve qui est une course automobile !

-Une course automobile, tiens donc, finalement tu avais raison Ambre s'amusa Maya en donnant un coup de coude à son amie.

-Evidemment que j'avais raison ! S'offusqua la brune en gonflant les joues. Je savais bien qu'on obtiendrait des informations utiles en restant au café ! Et de ton côté June, ça a donné quoi ?

N'ayant visiblement pas la force de discuter, l'intellectuelle du groupe se contenta de sortir de sa poche des papiers ainsi que quelques photos. J'en pris un au hasard et je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une carte de la région où était entouré un endroit spécifique. Sur une autre feuille étaient inscrits plusieurs noms à côté de photo, comme une liste de candidats ou quelque chose du genre.

-Je suis retournée au sanctuaire céleste avec Ladd déclara alors June, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je pensais qu'avec sa fonction, Parshatt serait en mesure de nous renseigner et je ne me suis pas trompée on dirait.

La blonde prit dans sa main une des photos représentant un grand arbre et je remarquai comme un fin filet de lumière s'en échapper vers le ciel.

-Apparemment, le sanctuaire aurait repéré plusieurs anomalies près de l'arbre des Naturia ces derniers temps.

-Et j'imagine que sur cette carte, le cercle correspond à l'arbre des Naturia ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non. D'après Parshatt, ils auraient simplement détecté une énergie anormalement élevée à cet endroit pas plus tard qu'hier. Et si vous regardez bien, la ville est juste à côté.

-Hier…Ca ne pourrait pas correspondre à l'arrivée de Darksky et des autres ? Suggérai-je.

-Malheureusement non. Mais Parshatt suspecte un lien avec Fuji Makoto.

-Fuji Makoto…Répéta Satoshi, d'un air pensif.

-Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, nous savons déjà que ce cinglé se trouve dans ce monde. Regardez plutôt ceci.

June nous tendit alors une autre photo sur laquelle nous pouvions clairement distinguer le monstre qui m'avait attaqué à l'école et je fronçai les sourcils.

-Donc nous ne sommes pas fous, les Qliphort ont bien été libérés marmonnai-je.

-Oui, mais cette photo est la seule que le sanctuaire avait, ce qui fait que nous ne sommes pas vraiment plus avancés.

-Et cette liste, qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'interrogea Serena en prenant la feuille que j'avais dans les mains quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Oh, ça, simplement la liste des vainqueurs des précédents jeux. Parshatt me l'a donnée, je n'allais pas la refuser. Il a dit que ça pourrait nous être utile mais franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi…

-Est-ce que Parshatt ne suspecte pas l'un de ces participant d'être le responsable de la libération des Qliphort par hasard ?

Lorsque Satoshi sortit cela, tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, attendant qu'il développe sa pensée. Le garçon émit un grognement, montrant qu'il aurait préféré ne rien dire avant de reprendre la parole.

-Nous avons vu l'arbre des Naturia la première fois que nous sommes venus avec Hélios et il est férocement gardé. Seuls les plus forts seraient capable de s'approcher suffisamment près pour agir sur l'arbre sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Eh mais c'est que ce n'est pas bête ! Tu vois quand tu réfléchis, tu peux faire des choses Satoshi ricana sa sœur qui n'en était pas moins impressionnée.

Devant cette remarque, je me remis à inspecter la liste et je fus surpris de voir que Voltanis en faisait partie. Il avait gagné de nombreuses médailles…dans les compétitions de ski…Je ris intérieurement en repensant à l'homme rigide que nous avions vu la veille.

Angéla profita de mon moment de distraction pour m'arracher la liste des mains et pointa l'un des participants du doigt, un dénommé Don Zaloog qui ressemblait à un bandit avec sa tenue noire, ses couteaux et son bandeau sur l'œil.

-Lui, il m'a l'air spécialement suspicieux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Il a vraiment gagné une épreuve ce gland ? S'étonna Maya, peu convaincue.

-Non, c'est marqué qu'il a reçu la médaille de la persévérance. Apparemment il a participé à toutes les épreuves et n'en a jamais gagné une seule en plus d'avoir exclus de la moitié d'entre elles une dizaine de fois alors on lui a remis cette médaille lui répondit Angéla.

-Aucune chance qu'il ait percé les défenses de l'arbre alors continua Maya en haussant les épaules.

-Au contraire. Ce type est le chef d'une bande de pillards. S'introduire près de l'arbre a dû être un jeu d'enfant pour lui affirma Satoshi.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Si on suivait ce raisonnement, le garçon avait raison mais…malgré moi, je n'arrivais pas à lui faire confiance depuis l'incident avec la machine et June semblait tout aussi sceptique que moi. J'étais persuadé qu'il savait plus de choses qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

-Donc, vous suggérez d'aller espionner ce gars-là ? Finis-je par dire.

-Pas nécessairement de l'espionner. Simplement de récolter des informations sur lui. Dans tous les cas, nous n'avons aucune piste donc autant commencer quelque part me répondit Ambre qui ne voulait pas que June lui vole la vedette en matière de réflexion.

-Don Zaloog hein ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'un type pareil est impliqué dans une quelconque histoire sérieuse ? Résonna soudain une voix grave provenant de l'entrée de la taverne.

Nous nous retournâmes tous d'un seul coup et j'écarquillai les yeux, manquant de tomber de ma chaise en voyant le nouvel arrivant. C'était un grand homme aux longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés tombant sur son front, au visage assez carré et au menton mal rasé. Ses petits yeux verts brillaient de malice contrairement à la dernière fois où nous l'avions croisé et il affichait une mine plutôt chaleureuse, dénuée de toute agressivité.

-Tiens, mais si ça ne serait pas Hurricane s'étonna Ambre.

-Salut les jeunes se contenta de répondre l'homme avec un signe de la main.

-Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir du café jusqu'ici grogna Maya en sirotant son cocktail du soir.

-Désolé les enfants, je suis passé voir Terra dans l'après-midi pour lui livrer ses provisions s'excusa l'homme. Maximus, fais-moi comme d'habitude !

L'esprit de duel s'exécuta et commença à préparer un café tandis que l'homme prit une chaise à notre table et s'assit à notre table d'un air naturel. Nous nous regardâmes avec June et Angéla, consternés mais Ambre et Maya ne semblaient nullement surprise de l'arrivée de notre ancien ennemi.

-Alors les jeunes, comme ça, vous cherchez qui est à l'origine de la libération des Qliphort ? Commença l'homme d'un air amusé.

-C'est ce qu'on vous a dit tout à l'heure oui, inutile de faire comme si vous étiez étonné grogna Maya alors que son verre était presque vide.

-Les filles…Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? J'ai peur d'avoir raté quelque chose dit Angéla, confuse.

-J'ai simplement croisé ces jeunes filles au café ! S'exclama Hurricane. Elles m'ont demandé si je n'avais pas des informations sur les Qliphort et me voilà !

-Vous voyez que ce n'est pas inutile de trainer au café ! Jubila Ambre, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Enfin, ne criez pas victoire trop vite les enfants, je n'ai pas fini mes recherches non plus. J'ai simplement accédé à la requête de Terra qui avait peur pour son orphelinat et qui ne pouvait pas le quitter, voilà tout continua le serviteur des démons en buvant son café.

-Et donc, vous avez eu plus de chance que nous ? Lui demanda Serena. Parce que l'esprit de l'eau et les autres monstres ne savaient rien du tout…

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu leur avais posé la question grogna son frère, les yeux toujours fermés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je…je ne voulais pas les effrayer s'ils n'étaient pas au courant, c'est tout ! S'écria sa sœur en rougissant. En attendant, tu ne leur as pas demandé toi non plus !

Le garçon rougit à son tour et se contenta d'émettre un grognement, pensant visiblement qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Hurricane s'amusa de la situation, accoudé sur la table, intrigué par le dénouement de cette querelle de famille.

-Evidemment que les esprits n'ont aucune information à ce sujet, les Naturia ont tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire rit l'homme. Je suis même étonné que le sanctuaire soit au courant.

-Pourtant j'ai été attaqué par un de ces monstres dans notre monde rétorquai-je, sceptique. Ca a dû faire du bruit quand même.

-Sans les démons et Terra, je n'aurais pas été au courant non plus. Il faut dire que celui qui a fait ça s'est montré très discret, même les gardiens n'ont rien vu venir.

-Donc personne ne sait de qui il s'agit ? Demanda June en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh que si…enfin plus ou moins. On sait de qui il ne s'agit pas.

-Génial ça, on est vraiment avancé railla Maya.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire jeune fille répliqua l'homme, l'œil brillant. On sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un esprit de duel.

La déclaration d'Hurricane jeta un froid parmi nous et plus personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit pendant quelques secondes, le temps de digérer l'information. Même Satoshi, d'ordinaire si impassible, ouvrit les yeux et sursauta légèrement en entendant cela.

-Pas…un esprit de duel ? Répéta Angéla, interdite.

-Oui, il existe une barrière qui empêche les esprits les plus puissants d'entrer et les gardiens s'occupent du reste. Et comme les Qliphort ne se sont pas libérés tout seuls, cela ne laisse pas beaucoup d'options.

-Mais…en dehors des esprits de duel…S'inquiéta Ambre.

-Il n'y a que les humains termina gravement June en se prenant la tête dans les bras.

Nos regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers les jumeaux qui étaient déjà venus dans ce monde avec Hélios et qui avaient donc sûrement des informations mais moi, j'attendais de voir la réaction de Satoshi face à cette révélation.

Je le soupçonnais déjà pour la machine mais en y ajoutant les dires d'Hurricane, cela faisait vraiment de lui le suspect numéro un dans cette affaire et je comptais bien le percer à jour.

-Satoshi, tu étais au courant pour cette barrière ? S'étonna Serena.

-Plus ou moins oui, Hélios a dû l'évoquer une fois lui répondit son frère sans tiquer.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Lui demandai-je en tentant de dissimuler mes soupçons.

-Hélios ne nous a emmenés voir l'arbre des Naturia qu'une seule fois et je n'ai rien senti à l'époque.

-Mais si vous dites que cette barrière n'affecte que les monstres, ça doit être normal que je ne l'aie pas remarquée non plus compléta la brune. Hurricane, vous êtes sûr que cette barrière existe vraiment ?

-Un peu que je suis sûr, c'est Typhos lui-même qui me l'a confirmé ! Et avant que vous nous soupçonniez, il ne s'agit pas de nous.

June se leva et commença à faire les cents pas autour de la table, nous donnant rapidement le tournis. Quant à moi, mon attention était toujours focalisée sur Satoshi. Je cherchais dans son attitude tout ce qui aurait pu le trahir mais il restait totalement imperméable aux émotions.

-Tu ne trouveras pas en tournant en rond jeune fille lança le serviteur des démons à June.

-Et que suggérez-vous de faire dans ce cas ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

L'homme se leva et jeta sa tasse de café vide à Maximus qui l'attrapa au vol et nous lança un sourire confiant.

-Laissez-moi faire les enfants. J'ai cru comprendre par Terra que vous participiez aux jeux donc détendez-vous pendant que c'est encore possible. Je m'occupe du reste et je vous tiens au courant par Maximus si j'ai du nouveau !

Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, Hurricane sortit de l'auberge, nous laissant seuls et légèrement déconcertés par la tournure des événements. Cependant, tout le monde semblait épuisé après la journée et nous décidâmes d'en rester là pour ce soir.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que j'étais sur mon lit, perdu dans mes pensées et regardant simplement le ciel étoilé du monde des esprits, incapable de trouver le sommeil après l'intervention d'Hurricane, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir puis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Intrigué, je me levai et me mit à la fenêtre de ma chambre pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mon cœur rata un battement et je me retins de pousser un cri de surprise en reconnaissant Satoshi dans la rue. Ce dernier regardait tout autour de lui comme pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait avant de prendre la direction de la grande place.

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde et je sortis à mon tour de ma chambre puis descendis les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre pour me lancer à sa poursuite. Cependant, je n'avais même pas fait un pas qu'un bruissement de feuilles derrière moi attira mon attention et en me retournant, je vis Angéla coincée dans un buisson…

-Aie, aie, aie…Ça fait mal…Gémit la blonde en tentant d'enlever les branches emmêlées dans ses cheveux.

-Angéla ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? M'étranglai-je.

-Je t'ai vu sortir en pleine nuit et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre pour te rejoindre quelle question !

-Par la…fenêtre ? Répétai-je, interdit. Personne ne t'a appris à utiliser les escaliers comme tout le monde ?

-Pas le temps, tu aurais déjà filé te connaissant ! Mais si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main, ça ne serait pas de refus…

Je soupirai et allai l'aider à sortir de son buisson, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre ses motivations. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le temps. Si je ne me pressai pas, j'allais perdre la piste de Satoshi.

-Alors, que nous vaut cette balade nocturne Drago ? Tu vas t'entrainer en secret ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Je prends Satoshi en filature répondis-je.

-Tu quoi ?

Je n'ajoutai rien et la pris par le bras pour me lancer à la poursuite du garçon. Je courus ainsi dans les rues calmes de la ville pendant cinq bonnes minutes, trainant Angéla derrière moi, jusqu'à arriver sur la grande place du village. Là, je repérai Satoshi qui prenait la direction de la sortie de la ville et je voulus continuer à le suivre mais mon amie me retint fermement par le bras.

-Eh, une minute Drago, c'est comme ça que tu prends quelqu'un en filature ?

-Tu vois un autre moyen ? Rétorquai-je.

J'étais sur le point de repartir avant de perdre la trace de Satoshi lorsqu'Angéla, avec un sourire narquois, sortit une carte de sa poche et se mit à rayonner d'une lumière aveuglante. Lorsque je recouvris la vue, je fis un bond d'un mètre en arrière. En effet, dans le dos de mon amie, deux grandes ailes dorées d'ange avaient poussé, aussi scintillantes que de diamant.

-Co…

-Ne fais pas semblant d'être étonné, tu as bien vu June devenir invisible toi aussi se moqua Angéla. Allez, fais la même chose, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Je me ressaisis et sortis la carte de Ladd. Aussitôt, je fus envahi de la même énergie que lors de mes fusions parfaites avec le Dragon et je sentis quelque chose pousser dans mon dos. Un instant plus tard, je possédais moi aussi des ailes, une noire de dragon et une blanche d'elfe. Je ne fus néanmoins pas vraiment déconcerté. Après, je m'étais déjà transformé plusieurs fois avec Ladd durant mon périple.

-Ça te va plutôt bien les ailes me lança Angéla en souriant.

-Je te retourne le compliment mais ne perdons pas de temps, Satoshi doit déjà être loin.

D'un battement d'aile puissant, je m'envolai haut au-dessus des habitations et je pus avoir une vision globale des environs. Angéla eut un peu plus de mal et peina à décoller, retombant plusieurs fois mais, une fois dans les airs, réussit à se maintenir droite sans trop de difficulté.

Je repérai rapidement Satoshi qui venait de sortir de la ville et je pris donc cette direction. Pour une fois, je pouvais remercier les idées farfelues d'Angéla. Nous étions beaucoup plus rapides comme ça et bien moins visibles tout en ayant une bien meilleure vue d'ensemble.

De plus, j'avais appris à aimer la sensation de voler lors de mes entrainements avec Ladd. A dix mètres au-dessus du sol, tout semblait si petit et les lumières de la ville n'étaient plus que de minuscules points au milieu d'un océan de noir. Je me sentais vraiment libre, libéré de toute contrainte physique, me laissant simplement porter par le vent frais de la nuit.

-Alors, quelle sensation ça te fait de voler pour la première fois Angéla ? Lançai-je à mon amie derrière moi.

-La prochaine fois, je me ferai une queue de cheval ou un chignon grogna-t-elle tout en repoussant ses cheveux lui bouchant la vue. Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même !

-Je n'ai pas les cheveux longs comme toi, désolé ris-je.

-C'est ça oui, tu vas voir ce que ça fait d'avoir des cheveux dans les yeux si je t'attrape !

La blonde tenta de me donner un coup de pied mais je l'esquivai facilement en prenant un peu de hauteur d'un battement d'aile. Angéla continua à vouloir m'attaquer pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sans jamais parvenir à me toucher tandis que je ne détachai pas mon regard de Satoshi qui continuait à s'avancer hors de la ville, dans les grandes plaines.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, tu pourrais au moins te laisser faire bouda-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

-Une prochaine fois peut-être la narguai-je.

Soudain, l'atmosphère se refroidit et devint beaucoup plus lourde. Je sentis derrière moi un puissant courant d'air suivi d'un puissant bruit de moteur et Angéla se figea aussitôt, tremblante. A ce moment-là, j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment et je n'osai pas me retourner.

-Laisse-moi deviner Angéla…Un ennemi ? Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Mon amie se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et je donnai un puissant coup d'ailes pour m'élever cinq mètres plus haut, juste à temps pour éviter une attaque qui illumina le ciel pendant une bonne seconde avant de replonger ce monde dans les ténèbres.

Je profitai de ce temps de répit pour rejoindre Angéla et je compris ce qui la terrifiait à ce point. Lorsque la fumée de l'explosion se dissipa apparut devant moi une sorte de drone presque transparent tout droit sorti d'un film de science-fiction portant en son centre un cristal bleu azur au-dessus d'une armature exactement identique à celle du monstre m'ayant attaqué au lycée.

La machine n'était pas plus grosse qu'un avion de chasse mais me terrifiait tout autant que le plus gros des monstres de duel…

-Oh non, tout mais pas ça…Murmurai-je.

-Drago…Que fait-on ? Me demanda Angéla d'une petite voix.

-Je…Je ne sais pas….

Je serrai les dents. Même si tout le monde disait que nous étions suffisamment puissants pour vaincre des esprits de duel dans ce monde, je n'avais aucune idée de la réelle étendue de mes pouvoirs. Je ne savais même pas comment les utiliser exactement. Nous étions donc totalement sans défense face à ce monstre capable de nous tuer d'un seul rayon.

-Angéla…Est-ce que tu fais comment faire pour activer tes pouvoirs ? Demandai-je à mon amie.

-Non…Je sais simplement me transformer comme ça me répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Etrangement, la créature ne nous attaquait pas et se contentait de nous faire face sans bouger. J'en profitai pour jeter un œil en bas mais Satoshi avait disparu évidemment, ce qui ne faisait qu'encore augmenter mes soupçons sur lui. Mais pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur la machine qui était notre priorité.

Soudain, le monstre se mit à clignoter avant de se fondre totalement dans la nuit et je reculai, me collant presque à Angéla, tremblant.

-Manquait plus que ça grognai-je.

-Peut…Peut-être qu'il s'est enfui suggéra-t-elle, optimiste.

-Je n'y compterais pas trop à ta place.

J'avais raison de dire cela car immédiatement, je vis une intense lumière fuser dans notre direction. Instinctivement, je levai le bras devant moi pour contrer l'attaque, comme je le faisais avec la fusion parfaite et à ma grande surprise, le laser fut dévié et explosa au loin.

Je compris tout à coup que ma transformation dans ce monde ne différait en rien de celles dues à la fusion parfaite et je prévins Angéla dont le visage s'illumina aussitôt.

-Oh, mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. Utiliser les pouvoirs d'Athéna, ça je sais faire !

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et fut entourée d'un halo de lumière blanche qui illumina les environs avec autant d'intensité d'un phare en pleine mer. Le Qliphort, sous les feux des projecteurs, réapparut instantanément, entouré d'une épaisse brume noire qui avait dû lui permettre de se fondre dans le décor. Profitant de cette ouverture, je rassemblai mon énergie pour créer une sphère sombre au creux de ma main que je projetai droit sur la machine infernale comme une balle de baseball.

Lorsqu'elle la toucha, une puissante explosion nous repoussa violemment et du également réveiller toute la ville mais, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, le Qliphort avait disparu purement et simplement.

-Ça pour de l'attaque, tu l'as totalement annihilé ! S'exclama Angéla, interdite.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr et je ne tiens pas à rester ici pour le savoir.

D'un commun accord, nous mîmes notre combat en suspens, de même que notre filature et nous plongeâmes en piqué droit vers la grande place de la ville. L'atterrissage fut difficile et je me retrouvai face contre terre tandis qu'Angéla piqua une tête dans la fontaine mais j'avais au moins cette consolation que la machine était trop imposante pour nous suivre ici…si elle était encore dans les environs.

Je levai tout de même la tête vers le ciel pour m'en assurer mais le monstre semblait s'être totalement volatilisé après mon attaque. Je soupirai et tendis ma main à Angéla pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau avant de lui donner ma veste qui, elle, était sèche et nous nous assîmes sur le rebord pour récupérer.

-Il faudra vraiment que j'apprenne à voler moi…je suis totalement gelée…Grelota mon amie.

-Si nous voulons combattre ces monstres, il va bien falloir de toute façon lui répondis-je évasivement. C'est déjà le deuxième que je rencontre…

-Et c'est aussi la deuxième fois que tu sors vivant me fit-elle remarquer.

-Deuxième fois que j'ai de la chance oui rectifiai-je.

-A vouloir trop jouer au héros, on finit toujours par se mettre dans des situations pas possibles, que veux-tu rit Angéla.

La jeune fille, épuisée, posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je tressaillis légèrement, surpris par ce contact froid à cause de ses cheveux trempés…

-Mais bon, j'imagine que certains attirent les problèmes plus que d'autres, on n'y peut rien soupira mon amie en fermant les yeux avant de s'endormir.

Nous restâmes ainsi, en silence, pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était déjà le deuxième…Qui savait combien il en restait encore à venir…Mais une autre question me vint en tête : étais-je le seul à avoir été attaqué par ces monstres ? Et si oui, pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je de plus que les autres ? Laura, les démons ou même Serena, tous étaient une bien plus grande menace pour les Qliphort que moi et auraient donc dû être les premiers attaqués…

Et Satoshi dans cette histoire ? Il avait disparu sans laisser de trace en une seconde. Etait-il réellement celui qui contrôlait les Qliphort ou me faisais-je des idées et tous ces incidents n'étaient-ils qu'une série de coïncidences ? Plus je réfléchissais et moins j'entrevoyais les raisons qui l'auraient poussé à m'attaquer.

Mais à défaut de m'avoir permis de prouver la culpabilité de Satoshi, cette soirée m'avait montré…que je ne pouvais pas me battre dans le monde des esprits…Ou du moins que je ne savais pas. Si dans notre monde, le duel de monstre était la réponse aux conflits et dans le monde d'Asuna, les armes parlaient à la place des hommes, ici, seule la puissance de chacun comptait.

June avait raison. Même si les jeux pouvaient se présenter comme un divertissement comme un autre, pour nous, c'était une occasion de maitriser nos pouvoirs en nous confrontant aux plus puissants des esprits.

Voyant que je commençai à m'agiter, Angéla se réveilla lentement.

-Eh…Drago…laisse-moi dormir un peu gémit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Angéla, demain, terminons notre voiture et montrons-leur de quoi nous sommes capables ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant.

-Hein ? Finir la voiture ? Tu ne dissertes pas pendant des heures sur le lien entre les Qliphort et Satoshi après cette attaque ? S'étonna la blonde.

-Non, pas cette fois. Ca ne sert à rien de le découvrir se torturer l'esprit là-dessus alors que nous ne savons même pas si nous pouvons gagner un bras de fer contre Maximus !

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu manques sérieusement de sommeil…

Angéla se leva à son tour et s'étira avant de me rejoindre et de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Enfin, tu me connais, moi je ne suis pas contre me lança-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. De toute façon, Hurricane nous a dit d'attendre, donc autant profiter du temps qu'il nous a donné.

-C'est pourquoi, je te propose de ne pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir aux autres.

-Oh, je vois que tu commences à cacher les bêtises que tu fais toi aussi, j'aime ça !

-C'est plus pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement que pour leur cacher que nous avons failli y passer tous les deux et qu'en plus nous avons perdu la trace de Satoshi soupirai-je. Et puis, leur dire qu'il y a un autre Qliphort en liberté ne fera avancer en rien les choses puisqu'il a disparu.

-Tu commences à raisonner comme moi à te trouver des excuses bidon s'amusa Angéla.

Je mis ma main dans les cheveux d'Angéla et les ébouriffait pour toute réponse.

-Eh, tu ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre pour démêler tous les nœuds que tu viens de créer ! Protesta la jeune fille en me donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

-Raison de plus pour arrêter de dire des bêtises et pour rentrer te sécher.

Angéla gonfla les joues de frustration et je ris légèrement avant de prendre le chemin du retour, suivi par mon amie qui tentait tant bien que mal de se coiffer. Il ne restait plus que six jours avant le début des jeux, six jours pour découvrir et maitriser nos pouvoirs, six jours que je ne comptais pas perdre en suppositions et soupçons.

Au moment de rentrer à l'auberge, je lançai un regard vers le ciel et je pensai à Asuna, qui, elle aussi devait faire de son mieux pour retrouver Fuji Makoto.

-J'espère que tes recherches avancent bien toi aussi murmurai-je, laissant ma voix s'éteindre dans les ténèbres de la nuit.


	26. Chapitre 14: La fille de glace

_**Chapitre 14 : La fille de Glace**_

J'abandonnai ma garde pour réaliser une passe avant d'enchainer avec une quinte pour me protéger la tête puis je ripostai en visant la tête de mon adversaire imaginaire. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que je répétai des enchainements dans le gymnase de l'orphelinat de Terra.

Contrairement aux autres qui étaient épuisés par la fête improvisée de Saya pour célébrer notre première nuit dans le monde des esprits, j'avais profité de la journée pour me lever aux aurores et commencer les entrainements. Il devait être aux alentours de dix-heures mais je ne comptai pas m'arrêter avant la pause déjeuner.

Je n'avais jamais réellement appris à me battre. Tout ce que je savais faire, c'était me défendre sous ma forme de Trishula mais dans ce monde, il allait falloir que je m'entraine puisque mon corps était loin d'être aussi robuste que celui du Dragon de glace.

Heureusement, Terra avait de tout, y compris des épées d'escrime dans son orphelinat qu'elle avait accepté de me prêter.

Alors que je terminai mon enchainement, j'entendis des applaudissements derrière moi et en me retournant, je vis Miyako, adossée à un mur du dojo, me regardant avec amusement faire mes exercices.

-Et bien, et bien, je vois qu'il y a au moins une personne ici qui prend au sérieux la raison de notre venue ici railla-t-elle.

-J'ai toujours eu envie de faire de l'escrime mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps avec le Piano et le duel de monstre, je profite simplement avouai-je en me détachant les cheveux pour prendre une courte pause.

Miyako attrapa une bouteille d'eau et me la lança, voyant que je devais avoir l'air assoiffée par la chaleur qui régnait ce jour-là.

-Je suis étonnée, tu es en train de me dire que tu as vaincu Zorc sans rien savoir du combat ? S'amusa la rouquine.

-Ce n'était qu'une question de puissance, mais je ne peux pas me reposer éternellement sur les pouvoirs de Trishula avouai-je en m'asseyant au sol, à côté de Miyako.

Cette dernière resta debout et se mit à observer le gymnase. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, ce n'était qu'une vieille remise que Terra avait dû transformer en vitesse. Le sol n'avait pas ce revêtement caractéristique des gymnases d'école et les lignes du terrain de basket étaient tracées à même la pierre. Les murs étaient nus et il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière de l'orphelinat, donc sur la mer. La plupart des objets qui s'y trouvaient semblaient être de la récupération également : les ballons, les filets et même les épées d'escrime et de Kendo.

Soudain Miyako ramassa l'épée que j'avais laissée sur le sol et se mit à la regarder en souriant tristement, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu m'avais toujours caché que tu avais pris des cours d'escrime…Murmura-t-elle en effleurant la lame de ses doigts.

Je ne répondis rien, sentant que cette phrase ne m'était pas adressée mais que mon ainée parlait à quelqu'un d'autre…

La jeune fille brandit alors l'épée devant elle et sourit avant de faire quelques mouvements rapides puis se mit en garde pour finalement baisser son arme en soupirant.

-Sérieusement…il n'y avait que lui pour se pavaner avec une épée à un moment pareil…

-Miyako, tu sais manier l'épée ? M'étonnai-je en la voyant exécuter ces mouvements.

-Non, mais Dan savait apparemment. Je ne fais que reproduire ce qu'il a fait ce jour-là.

Je souris intérieurement en entendant cela. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette brute de Dan ait été capable d'autre chose que d'embêter les autres dans le parc. Et pourtant, il avait eu l'air d'avoir bien changé pendant mon absence…même si lors de nos dernières rencontres j'avais déjà senti que quelque chose n'était plus pareil avec lui…

-Ça me fait toujours bizarre de penser que Dan ait pu changer à tel point qu'il soit devenu ami avec quelqu'un comme toi Miyako ris-je.

-Et moi je suis étonnée de connaitre aujourd'hui la personne qui causait tant de soucis à cet idiot à l'époque me répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

-Pourquoi donc ? Dan parlait-il si souvent de moi ? Lui demandai-je, amusée.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Laura. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans que Dan se plaigne à sa bande de toi et je me demandais bien qui était la fille assez folle pour lui tenir tête, autre que moi évidemment.

-D'ailleurs, Miyako, comment as-tu réussi à le faire changer ? J'ai bien passé deux ans à essayer de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, rien n'y faisait…

Miyako baissa la tête et regarda son reflet dans l'épée puis ferma les yeux tandis qu'un large sourire se dessina sur sa figure.

-Je n'ai quasiment rien fait. Comme Hiroki te l'a dit, même s'il ne l'affichait pas avec toi, à l'école, il avait déjà beaucoup changé et il commençait même à s'éloigner de ses deux brutes d'amis.

-Au moins, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps avec lui…soupirai-je.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, une vitre de l'école a été brisée un soir et Dan et sa bande ont été accusé d'office alors que j'étais en train de me chamailler avec eux dans le parc comme souvent.

Miyako lâcha l'épée et mit ses mains dans les poches de son costume tout en plongeant son regard au loin, se perdant dans l'océan de ses propres souvenirs.

-Quand j'y repense, prendre la faute sur mes épaules pour défendre ce crétin était un acte totalement stupide…Je n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça et j'aurais pu risquer très gros si je n'avais pas été une élève modèle…

-Mais cela te ressemble bien lui fis-je remarquer. Je me souviens que la première fois que Darksky t'a rencontrée, tu n'as pas hésité à prendre sur ton dos la responsabilité du club alors que tu aurais pu simplement passer à côté.

-Parfois, je me dis vraiment que je devrais rester en dehors de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Un jour, je vais le regretter bien plus que pendant la guerre soupira la rouquine.

Je ris légèrement. Darksky et Miyako, malgré tout ce qui les séparait, possédait en point commun cette manie de se mêler des problèmes des autres et de s'attirer tous les ennuis du monde, à la différence que mon ami, lui, ne devait même pas en être conscient…

-J'imagine que si tu nous accompagnes dans cette aventure, ce n'est toujours pas pour toi que tu le fais, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je alors.

L'ancienne présidente ramassa l'épée qu'elle avait laissée tombée au sol et me tourna le dos, pointant l'arme devant elle.

-En effet Laura. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement pour tenir une promesse que j'ai faite il y a longtemps me répondit-elle gravement.

-Une promesse ? Répétai-je, peu surprise.

-Oui, une promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même après la guerre. Celle que Dan soit la dernière personne que je laisse mourir à cause des démons ou d'une autre créature qui nous dépasse. C'est pourquoi, je dois mettre fin à ce conflit, et ce, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Une fois de plus, tout comme en entendant Terra, je me rendis compte que mes motivations étaient vraiment égoïstes mais également bien moins ambitieuse. De tout le groupe, j'étais certainement la seule à ne pas avoir de grands objectifs. Mais…peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, je ne me sentais toujours pas digne de prétendre à toutes ces choses…

Soudain, Miyako se retourna et me jeta une épée que j'attrapai au vol, étonnée tandis que la rouquine se mit en garde au milieu de la pièce, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Allez Laura, au lieu de te morfondre, reprends ton entrainement. Ça ne sert à rien de broyer du noir.

-Je…Je ne me morfonds pas ! Protestai-je.

-Inutile de me mentir. Tu as le même visage que moi il y a un an.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas ça…Je me disais simplement que je n'avais pas ton ambition et je ne l'ai jamais eue.

-Ne te plains pas. C'est cette même ambition qui un jour me tuera. Je peux t'assurer que j'envie les gens qui n'ont besoin que de peu.

Je ris de bon cœur, oubliant totalement ces histoires et retournai au centre du gymnase pour prendre place face à Miyako.

-Laura, je vais te faire une fleur et m'entrainer avec toi. De toute façon, c'est toujours mieux que de me battre avec Hiroki.

-Mais tu n'as jamais fait d'escrime, je me trompe ?

-Toi non plus il me semble, donc quelle importance me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me convaincre et, m'attachant les cheveux je me mis en garde à mon tour. Même si Miyako prétendait n'avoir jamais tenu une épée en main, les quelques mouvements qu'elle avait effectués me laissaient perplexe.

Nous nous saluâmes et nous nous mîmes en position. J'esquissai un sourire devant le tableau qui s'offrait à moi puisque la rouquine ressemblait vraiment à une épéiste à présent qu'elle avait son arme en main.

Mon amie fut la première à attaquer et elle visa d'emblée ma tête. Je pensais pouvoir parer son coup facilement avec une simple quinte mais à la dernière seconde, je vis son épée dévier en direction de mon bras que j'utilisais pour me protéger. Par réflexe, je fis un bond en arrière et sa lame me frôla alors que je me réceptionnai gauchement.

Miyako n'attendit pas que je me remette en position et fonça à nouveau sur moi, tentant cette fois de me désarmer mais je réussis à dévier de justesse son attaque avec une sixte qui fit s'entrechoquer nos deux lames.

Miyako me sourit et recula vivement alors que je voulais profiter de ce moment de distraction pour la toucher et mon coup ne trancha que de l'air.

-Tu es bien douée pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais tenu une épée lançai-je en me mettant en position défense, le temps d'analyser ses mouvements.

-On dirait bien oui. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Dan où il avait trouvé son épée tout compte fait me répondit-elle en pointant son épée vers moi.

Nous échangeâmes plusieurs coups pendant encore plusieurs minutes…ou du moins, je parai plusieurs coups car Miyako ne me laissait presque aucune ouverture et les rares fois où je passai à l'attaque, la rouquine esquivait facilement d'un mouvement gracieux en arrière ou sur le côté alors que tous mes pas étaient lourds et je manquai de tomber à chaque saut.

Miyako était une adversaire radicalement différente de Marie. La sœur de Darksky se contentait de défendre en prévoyant les mouvements de son adversaire avant de l'attaquer mais la rouquine, elle, était bien plus agressive, plus rapide et plus technique dans ses gestes et ses déplacements.

Finalement, après dix minutes à faire le tour du gymnase en laissant parler nos épées, je finis par glisser sur le sol et mon adversaire profita de cette occasion pour me désarmer. Rapide comme l'éclair, Miyako, voyant que ma prise s'était relâchée, visa la garde de mon épée et frappa de toute ces forces, si bien que je lâchai mon arme sous l'effet de surprise et voyant la pointe de celle de Miyako à deux centimètres de ma figure, je tombai à la renverse sur le sol dur et froid.

-Echec et Mat on dirait, Laura déclara la gagnante de notre joute improvisée d'un air satisfait.

Cette dernière me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et je fermai les yeux en riant face à ma défaite d'aujourd'hui.

-J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire je crois, ça fait déjà deux fois que je me fais battre.

-C'était amusant. Je reviendrai sûrement m'entrainer avec toi un autre jour me répondit Miyako en regardant le ciel par la petite fenêtre. Et tu sais Laura, la technique ne fais pas tout dans ce monde. Tu as des pouvoirs, utilise-les.

-Je sais bien, mais je préférerai avoir une solution de secours au cas où mon ennemi serait trop puissant ou…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Sans ajouter un mot, Miyako me montra son épée en fronçant les sourcils. Au début, je ne vis rien d'extraordinaire mais soudain, l'arme se mit à luire d'un éclat aveuglant, à tel point que je dus me reculer et fermer les yeux pour ne pas perdre la vue.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? M'étranglai-je une fois ce flash lumineux passé.

-J'ai simplement utilisé les maigres pouvoirs que j'ai réussi à contrôler dans ce monde lança Miyako en jetant son arme au sol et mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je restai bouche bée devant cette démonstration. Je savais que je pouvais créer l'épée de Trishula mais je n'avais pas encore pensé à comment l'utiliser. A présent que Miyako l'évoquait, une idée me passa par la tête pour combiner les pouvoirs de Trishula et l'arme de glace…Un moyen de modifier la longueur de la lame pour toucher un ennemi, même éloigné…

Pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Miyako avait ouvert la porte du gymnase et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle me lança avec un sourire depuis le parvis :

-La prochaine fois, ne te retiens pas, et je ne me retiendrai pas non plus.

-Compte sur moi. Le résultat de notre prochain match ne sera pas le même ! Affirmai-je, remotivée.

-J'espère bien.

Sur ces paroles, la rouquine disparut de mon champ de vision et je me retrouvai à nouveau seule dans la grande salle vide. Il n'était pas encore midi mais je décidai de m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et je sortis dans le parc pour tester un peu ces fameux pouvoirs dans le monde des esprits.

Je me concentrai donc comme je l'avais fait avec la fusion parfaite et aussitôt, je sentis mon corps se refroidir, tous mes membres s'allonger tandis qu'une grande paire d'ailes blanches poussa dans mon dos.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus Laura Garden, j'étais devenue Trishula et je dominais la cime des arbres du parc du haut de mes quatre mètres. Cela me donnait toujours des frissons de me transformer à cause du froid que je dégageai mais je m'y habituai assez rapidement cette fois-ci.

Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtai à prendre mon envol pour m'éloigner du château, j'entendis des pas près de moi et je me retransformai aussitôt en humaine, ne voulant pas effrayer les enfants de l'orphelinat.

Une petite fille portant une longue robe noire surgit alors d'un buisson derrière moi. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. L'enfant était brune, aux cheveux coupés assez courts arrivant un peu au-dessus de ses épaules. Ses grands yeux marrons semblaient intrigués par ma présence mais je fus également surprise par le manque de vie dans son regard. Elle semblait totalement déconnectée de ce monde et tenait dans ses bras une vieille poupée à qui il manquait un œil et au bras sérieusement amoché…

-Bonjour, tu dois être une des enfants de Terra lançai-je d'une voix douce avec un grand sourire.

La petite fille ne me répondit pas et continua à me fixer de son regard vide et je commençai sérieusement à être mal à l'aise…Mais je ne me laissai pas démonter pour si peu.

-Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vue hier au diner donc je vais me présenter : je m'appelle Laura Garden, avec mes amis, nous allons rester ici quelques temps, j'espère que nous pourrons bien nous entendre continuai-je le plus chaleureusement possible.

Toujours aucune réaction. Je commençai sérieusement à me poser des questions sur la petite fille que j'avais en face de moi lorsque soudain, elle leva le bras et montra quelque chose derrière moi en disant :

-De la glace.

Je me retournai avant de constater que lors de ma transformation, j'avais dû refroidir l'herbe et geler la rosée du matin au passage, créant ainsi une étrange zone d'un blanc immaculé au milieu de la pelouse verdoyante.

-Oh…Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai encore un peu de mal à contrôler mes pouvoirs ris-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Katy n'aime pas la glace…

-Vraiment ? Pourtant il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un paysage enneigé m'étonnai-je.

-La glace est froide…la glace est sombre…La glace tue…

Je frissonnai en entendant cela, non seulement parce que la petite fille l'avait dit d'une façon vraiment effrayante, mais aussi parce que ses mots me rappelaient ma folie destructrice avec Ouroboros…

Je secouai la tête pour faire sortir ces pensées négatives de mon esprit. Non, je m'étais promis de ne plus ressasser encore et encore le passé. Cette Laura-là n'était plus et il était de mon devoir de réparer les erreurs de cette personne, et ce en commençant par ne plus culpabiliser à la première remarque déplaisante.

-Il est vrai que la glace est dangereuse, mais ne la trouves-tu pas belle aussi ?

La petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est pourquoi je concentrai légèrement mon énergie au creux de ma main afin de former un petit pendentif de glace identique à celui que je portais en permanence puis je le tendis à la petite fille avec un sourire.

-Regarde Katy, il n'y a rien à craindre de cet objet lui dis-je.

Cette dernière recula vivement et serra sa poupée dans ses bras, tremblante. Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtai à dire autre chose, j'entendis des pas derrière moi et Darksky m'appela. Aussitôt, la petite fille s'enfuit et disparut dans les buissons juste avant que mon ami n'arrive.

-Eh, Laura, je peux savoir où tu étais passée ? Ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche ! S'exclama le jeune garçon d'une voix inquiète.

Je ne lui répondis rien et je continuai à regarder dans la direction où Katy avait disparue tandis que mon pendentif fondait lentement entre mes doigts. Cette petite fille…elle était différentes des autres enfants de l'orphelinat, eux qui semblaient tous si joyeux et agités…Je me demandai vraiment pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi…

-Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ? Râla soudain Darksky en me prenant par l'épaule.

-Euh…oui, désolée, j'étais ailleurs répondis-je évasivement. Tu disais donc ?

-Que Saya a demandé à parler avec tout le monde de quelque chose d'important et qu'il faut rentrer ! grogna-t-il.

-Saya ? La connaissant, ça doit traiter du déroulement des jeux ou une autre bêtise…D'ailleurs, ton œil va mieux depuis hier ? Raillai-je.

Ce dernier se toucha l'œil qui était sérieusement amoché à cause d'un coup de coude un peu trop fort envoyé par la blonde, coup qui avait mis fin à la bataille de polochons sans autre sommation sous le décret de Terra qui avait menacé le premier qui toucherait à un enfant de bien plus qu'un coup de coude…

-Et j'aurais une question pour toi Darksky qui aimes analyser les comportements des gens : pourquoi quelqu'un aurait peur de la glace ? Lui demandai-je sans détourner le regard.

-De la glace ? Je ne sais pas, il pourrait y avoir bien des raisons…mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien. Rentrons simplement avant que Saya n'organise une chasse au trésor pour nous retrouver soupirai-je.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous fûmes de retour à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon et les discussions allaient bon train…mais aucune ne me semblait importante au point de nous convoquer tous…

D'un côté, Nagisa et Sunohara parlaient d'une potentielle visite des autres serviteurs des démons, de l'autre Miyako jouait avec Hiroki aux échecs tout en se chamaillant et Iori, Marie et Saya spéculaient sur les participants aux jeux olympiques…

Notre arrivée recentra légèrement l'attention jusqu'à ce que la rouquine lance un « échec et mat » qui mit Hiroki hors de lui.

-Vous voilà enfin les amoureux, on a failli attendre lança Marie avec son air malicieux.

-Oui, et je vais rapidement repartir si ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant répondis-je en me tournant vers Saya.

-Tu peux repartir dès maintenant puisque tu connais déjà la réponse bailla Miyako, accoudée sur son fauteuil.

-Attendez un peu de savoir de quoi je vais parler avant de râler ! Se plaignit la blonde en gonflant les joues.

Peu motivés, nous prîmes chacun un siège pour écouter ce que la jeune fille avait à nous dire. Cette dernière se leva alors et prit un air sérieux qui ne me disait déjà rien de bon.

-Bien, les amis, je pense qu'il est temps de faire le point sur l'activité de nos prochains jours déclara-t-elle.

-Mais, avec Sunohara, on a déjà prévu de ce que nous allons faire cette semaine…Lança Nagisa d'une petite voix.

-Allons Nagisa, vous devez bien avoir quelques moments de libre dans votre emploi du temps ! rétorqua Saya, l'œil brillant.

-J'imagine qu'on peut se libérer oui, mais pour quoi exactement ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

-Pour nos entrainements évidemment ! Iori a réussi à obtenir la liste des épreuves !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui rougit immédiatement et se cacha derrière Saya.

-Je…je suis simplement allée faire un tour en ville ce matin et je suis tombée dessus par hasard bafouilla-t-elle.

-Mais je me fiche de connaitre la liste des épreuves ! S'exclama Hiroki. Ce que je veux c'est vaincre Gariatron une bonne fois pour toute et ce n'est pas faire du saut à ski qui m'y aidera !

-Au contraire Hiroki, au contraire…

Nous regardâmes tous la blonde, intrigués par sa phrase et attendant qu'elle développe.

-Je pense que le meilleur moyen de nous préparer c'est de nous entrainer pour toutes les épreuves !

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Darksky, perdu.

-Vous allez voir. Terra, si tu veux bien !

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce d'à côté en ronchonnant contre les enfants et, sans dire un mot, claqua des doigts comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Une vive lumière nous aveugla tous et une seconde plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes dans une gigantesque salle entièrement vide, sans fenêtre, au plafond haut de plus d'une dizaine de mètres et au sol et aux murs de pierre grise.

-Si vous avez besoin de tout casser les gamins, faites le ici mais pas à l'orphelinat, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Grogna la femme aux cheveux d'argent.

-Et…ou sommes-nous exactement ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dans la forteresse cette fois-ci. Vous pouvez la démolir, je m'en fiche.

-Dans la forteresse ? S'étrangla Darksky. Mais il y a les démons et les autres serviteurs, non ? Que vont-ils dire en nous voyant ici ?

-Ils ne vous verront pas puisqu'ils ne sont pas là. Les vieux sont au temple de Luminion tandis que les autres incapables se baladent je ne sais où.

-Donc nous allons nous entrainer ici à partir de maintenant, c'est ça ? Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser dit Marie avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Seulement si vous pensez que vous allez détruire mon orphelinat se contenta de répondre Terra en allant s'asseoir sur un banc se trouvant à proximité.

A ce moment-là, je n'étais pas vraiment intéressée par cette opportunité de pouvoir déchainer mes pouvoirs sans risque, même si je notai que dans un futur proche, cela allait probablement m'être utile. Et, alors que Nagisa commençait à prendre feu en voulant activer ses pouvoirs et que Darksky essayait de l'éteindre en faisant du vent avec les siens, je me dirigeai vers Terra et m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Alors Gamine, tu me demandes les clés du gymnase mais quand tu as une pièce immense pour t'entrainer, tu viens bouder ici, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Me demanda la jeune femme d'un air amusé en regardant mes amis s'entrainer.

-J'avais une question en fait. Est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi Katy a peur de la glace, Terra ?

Cette dernière tressaillit légèrement en entendant cela et tourna la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Katy tu dis ?

-Oui, je l'ai rencontrée tout à l'heure mais je crois que je l'ai effrayée avec mes pouvoirs…Avouai-je.

-Tu sais que tu es chanceuse gamine. Certains enfants de l'orphelinat ne l'ont jamais rencontrée ma Katy.

-Co…Comment est-ce possible ? M'étonnai-je, les yeux ronds.

Terra reporta son attention sur les combats et sur Nagisa qui commençait à sérieusement brûler fort avant de croiser les jambes en soupirant.

-Katy est une enfant que j'ai recueillie récemment mais elle n'est pas du genre très sociable. Même moi, je la vois rarement et elle réussit toujours à m'échapper dès que j'ai le dos tourné. En y repensant, l'avoir trouvée relève du miracle…

Terra se frotta les yeux comme si parler de cela la fatiguait avant de reprendre.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle, elle ne s'est jamais ouverte à moi…Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, c'était en hiver. Peut-être que voir de la glace lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs qui sait…mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle va le dire et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

-Oui, elle avait vraiment l'air effrayée quand je lui ai montré mon pendentif…Murmurai-je.

-Mais j'imagine que tu es la seule à pouvoir l'aider à surmonter son traumatisme si c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit soupira la jeune femme.

-M…Moi ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les relations…

-Peut-être mais tu es la seule à aimer ce qu'elle déteste le plus. Elle a dû le sentir en te voyant et être intriguée de voir que quelqu'un pouvait jouer avec le froid sans peur.

Je réfléchis. Ce que disait Terra me paraissait logique. Lorsque je prenais des cours de piano pour faire plaisir à mes parents tout en rejetant le reste, le duel de monstre m'avait justement attirée parce que je voulais comprendre les gens qui s'amusaient en jouant et je voulais m'amuser avec eux aussi…Mais était-ce réellement la même chose avec Katy ?

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à elle ? Tu n'as aucune raison de l'aider et encore moins en prenant en compte que tu lui fais peur.

-Je ne sais pas…J'imagine que Darksky m'a trop influencée et que je commence à perdre la tête répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Enfin, je te pose la question mais je fais exactement la même chose avec mon orphelinat sourit Terra.

Au même moment, une explosion de chaleur attira notre attention et je vis Nagisa flamber comme un barbecue et tout le monde qui s'écartait prudemment en râlant sur Darksky qui avait attisé le feu au lieu de le calmer…

-Tu devrais peut-être aller les aider, non ? Suggéra Terra. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse d'avoir fait brûler la forteresse.

Amusée, je me dirigeai vers Nagisa qui me regarda avec des yeux suppliants même si elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir le moins du monde. Je me contentai de lever ma main devant moi et un puissant blizzard s'en échappa. En une seconde, le feu de Nagisa fut maitrisé…mais tout le monde se retrouva également ensevelit sous un épais manteau de neige…Seules Miyako et Marie avaient eu les réflexes pour éviter mon attaque et ne pas finir congelées.

Je serrai les dents, pensant que j'avais peut-être légèrement exagéré sur la puissance…Mais au moins le feu était éteint…

Soudain, je vis la neige fondre devant moi et un rayon de lumière fusa dans ma direction. Instinctivement, je créai une barrière de glace pour me protéger et l'attaque rebondit sur mon bouclier avant de finir sa course dans le mur, sous mes yeux ébahis.

-Eh, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? M'exclamai-je, furieuse.

-On s'entraine quelle question ! Me répondit Saya en émergeant avec Iori derrière elle, l'air frigorifiée.

Sans me prévenir, la blonde me lança une autre attaque d'énergie que je me contentai de lui renvoyer à la figure avec ma main durcie par une fine couche de glace autour.

Cette dernière retomba dans la neige en geignant lorsque la sphère lumineuse heurta son front.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous m'atteindrez m'exclamai-je en me moquant d'elle.

Sentant aussitôt un déplacement d'air dans mon dos, je levai les bras au-dessus de mon épaule et je saisis celui d'Hiroki qui tentait de m'attaquer par derrière avant de le projeter au sol et de l'immobiliser dans la neige avec un sourire narquois.

-Ce n'est pas avec une attaque surprise que vous allez m'avoir lançai-je.

-Dans ce cas, que dis-tu de ça !

Je me retournai et sautai juste à temps pour éviter une attaque de Darksky qui tentait de me faire un croche-pied. Pendant que j'étais dans les airs, j'en profitai pour matérialiser derrière moi les ailes de Trishula et m'envoler jusqu'au plafond.

De là, j'observai la scène et je vis qu'Hiroki, Saya et Darksky étaient déjà prêts à repasser à l'attaque tandis que Sunohara aidait Nagisa à s'extirper de son bloc de glace et que Iori avait rejoint Miyako et Marie sur le banc de Terra.

-Alors, c'est tout ce que vous avez ? M'exclamai-je, me prêtant totalement à ce jeu stupide.

-Attends un peu je vais te faire descendre de la moi ! Rétorqua Saya en tapant du pied, frustrée. Darksky, manœuvre numéro 46 !

-Avant d'avoir un numéro 46, aies un numéro un soupira mon ami.

-Arrêtez de parler vous deux, je vais devenir fou râla Hiroki.

Une étrange aura entoura alors le jeune homme et, lorsqu'il leva le bras dans ma direction, je vis comme des fils s'échapper de ses doigts et foncer droit sur moi, exactement comme lors de mon combat contre Nephilim.

D'un mouvement ample, je projetai un puissant blizzard qui, lorsqu'il rencontra les fils d'Hiroki, les gelèrent instantanément et ces derniers se brisèrent avant de m'atteindre sous le regard furieux de l'ami de Miyako.

-Allez, à mon tour d'attaquer.

Hiroki déglutit et recula prudemment tandis qu'au creux de ma main chargeait mon attaque. Je projetai mon laser de glace droit sur Darksky et Saya qui se le prirent de plein fouet alors qu'ils se disputaient sur la manœuvre à effectuer. Ils furent projetés à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et Hiroki fut soufflé par la même occasion.

Je me tournai alors vers Nagisa et Sunohara mais ces derniers n'avaient toujours pas fini de faire fondre la glace tandis que Iori avait pris la place de mes adversaires et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vis ses yeux briller d'excitation.

-Laura, à mon tour à présent ! S'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste.

-Viens Iori, je t'attends !

La jeune fille ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et une aura multicolore commença à l'entourer. La neige fondit à son simple contact et je sentis une puissante rafale de vent provenant d'elle et même Miyako commença à être intéressée par la tournure des événements.

Je me mis sur mes gardes, sentant sa puissance. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se battre et c'était l'occasion pour moi de voir de quoi elle était réellement capable.

Lorsque Iori rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers avaient viré au doré et une détermination nouvelle pouvait se lire à l'intérieur. Une longue épée d'or se matérialisa alors dans sa main dans un rayon de lumière aveuglant. Je compris assez rapidement où elle voulait en venir et je redescendis au sol, appelant l'épée de Trishula dans mes mains à mon tour, tout en prenant soin d'arrondir ses bords pour ne pas blesser mon amie.

Comme avec Miyako, nous nous mîmes en garde. La tension était palpable car je n'étais pas la seule à ne jamais l'avoir vue se battre et Iori devait se dire la même chose de moi. Nous ne connaissions pas la puissance de l'autre et pourtant mais cela ne rendait le combat à venir que plus intense.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entrainais à l'épée Laura.

-Oui, je vois que Miyako ne sait pas tenir sa langue répondis-je à la fois amusée et prête à en découdre.

-Puisque ce n'est qu'un entrainement, je propose que la première qui tombera perde, tu en dis quoi ?

-Ça me va.

Sans autre avertissement, je me jetai sur la jeune fille d'un saut puissant qui fut suffisant pour créer une fissure dans la roche sous mes pieds. J'attaquai de front et Iori para aisément avec une quinte. Dès que nos épées s'entrechoquèrent, un profond cratère se forma sous la jeune fille mais cette dernière ne céda pas et me souriait même.

Soudain, d'une seule main, elle réussit à repousser ma lame et enchaina immédiatement avec une tentative de croche-pied pour me faire tomber. Tout comme avec Darksky, je sautai pour l'éviter mais Iori semblait avoir prévu cela et visa au même moment mon flanc avec son épée.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire et Iori écarquilla les yeux lorsque je dépliai mes ailes et m'envolai quelques mètres plus loin, évitant ainsi facilement son attaque qui ne frappa que de l'air.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Iori fut déstabilisée et tituba, manquant de peu de tomber au sol. Je profitai de cette ouverture pour contre attaquer, utilisant la vitesse que me donnaient mes ailes pour combler la distance qui nous séparait.

Mais, alors que je pensais que j'allais l'atteindre, le bras de la jeune fille se changea en eau et mon épée passa tout simplement à travers sous les yeux ébahis de notre public.

-Qu…

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac moi aussi, Laura se contenta-t-elle de répondre en me souriant.

Je voulus alors retirer déplacer mon épée pour la frapper au flanc mais elle fut soudainement bloquée à l'intérieur du bras de la jeune fille. Je m'étranglai lorsque je vis quelle en était la cause.

Le bras, auparavant fait d'eau, s'était changé en pierre et m'empêchait de bouger ou même de retirer mon épée.

-L'avantage de jouer six éléments me lança Iori tout en brandissant son épée vers moi. Je fus donc obligée de lâcher la mienne pour esquiver l'attaque. Mais, même si la situation semblait mal partie et que mon épée était coincée dans le bras de la jeune fille…je n'étais pas désarmée pour autant.

Je me concentrai et visualisai une épée beaucoup plus grande. Aussitôt, je vis la pierre commencer à se fissurer et, en grimaçant, Iori fut obligée de changer à nouveau son élément pour repasser à l'eau.

C'était exactement ce que j'attendais et, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son apparence normale, je joignis mes deux mains et projetai un rayon bien plus puissant droit sur son bras.

Instantanément l'eau gela et tout le côté droit du corps de Iori fut immobilisé tandis que son côté gauche était grandement ralentit. D'une roulade, je m'emparai de mon épée et assénai un puissant coup sur la partie congelée du corps de mon amie. Cette dernière tituba et, m'apprêtant déjà à lui donner le coup de grâce pour mettre fin à ce combat, je créai un puissant blizzard qui aurait dû la faire tomber au sol.

Cependant, contre toute attente, son bras changea une nouvelle fois d'apparence et la glace qui l'alourdissait fondit aussitôt pour laisser place à des flammes ardentes sur lesquelles mon blizzard se transforma en douce brise…

-Tu m'avais caché que tu savais faire ça Iori lançai-je, commençant à fatiguer.

-Désolée, je le gardai pour les grandes occasions me répondit-t-elle en se remettant en garde.

Son épée s'enflamma alors et s'entoura d'une lueur bleutée intense mais je ne me laissai pas démonter pour si peu et j'intensifiai le froid émanant de ma propre lame et des cristaux de glace commencèrent à se former autour de moi tant l'air s'était refroidit. Même Terra commençait à froncer les sourcils et avait érigé une sorte de barrière entre elle et nous pour se protéger au cas où.

-Laura, je vais finir ça en une seule attaque ! S'exclama Iori, confiante.

-Essaie un peu pour voir.

En même temps, nous nous élançâmes l'une vers l'autre dans un dernier assaut et je sentis la forteresse vaciller. Lorsque ma lame gelée entra en contact avec la lame enflamme de Iori, une puissante explosion désintégra une partie du sol sous nos pieds mais nous ne vacillâmes pas et nous continuâmes à faire parler nos épées.

Chaque coup provoquait une nouvelle fissure dans les murs et le plafond mais aucune d'entre nous ne voulait abandonner ou céder du terrain à l'autre. A chaque contact, je voyais de l'eau perler de ma lame tandis que le feu de celle de mon adversaire diminuait d'intensité, passant du bleu à l'orange puis au rouge.

Je prenais vraiment du plaisir à affronter Iori. Contre elle, je pouvais enfin déchainer toute ma puissance sans craindre de blesser mortellement quelqu'un comme je l'avais fait tant de fois par le passé. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je sentais le pouvoir couler dans mes veines et je ne le rejetais pas. Au contraire, j'en cherchais toujours davantage.

Cette soif de combat qui m'animait lorsque j'étais plus petite, ce n'était pas pour fuir mes responsabilités et ma solitude…c'était réellement parce que je voulais me battre, aller toujours plus loin, vaincre de ennemis de plus en plus puissants, être la meilleure dans ce que je faisais !

Tout à coup, le bras droit de Iori, celui qui ne tenait pas l'épée, se changea en eau et projeta un puissant jet sur le sol, juste à mes pieds. A peine eussé-je marché dedans que la flaque se changea en glace et je perdis l'équilibre sous le regard satisfait de la jeune fille.

Mais, alors que mon dos allait frôler le sol me faisant ainsi perdre ce combat, je me rattrapai à la dernière seconde et, utilisant mon contact du sol sur ma main, je fis surgir des stalagmites de la pierre juste sous les pieds de Iori qui, n'ayant pas prévu cela, tomba à la renverse tandis que son épée se planta dans le sol et que son corps retrouva son apparence normale.

Le combat était terminé mais personne n'osait dire un mot et tous nous regardaient avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration dans leurs yeux. Même Miyako semblait surprise par le combat qu'elle venait de voir et je fus soudain mal à l'aise d'avoir tous ces regards braqués sur moi.

Finalement, Marie fut la première à applaudir d'un air enthousiaste et tout le monde suivit tandis que je tendis une main à Iori pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné lui lançai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

-On dirait bien oui me répondit la jeune fille en me souriant et en attrapant ma main.

Saya se précipita alors sur nous et prit Iori par les épaules, manquant de la faire glisser à nouveau sur la glace.

-Eh, ce n'est pas juste, ou est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça toi ? Se plaignit la blonde.

-Je…Je ne sais pas…c'est venu tout seul bégaya son amie, mal à l'aise.

-En tout cas, je vois que tu as su tirer des leçons de l'entrainement de ce matin Laura me lança Miyako avec un air de défi.

-Je vais devoir m'entrainer dur si je veux un jour vaincre Gariatron…Marmonna Hiroki en se tenant l'épaule, l'air sérieusement amoché.

-Moi aussi…je ne peux pas te laisser me battre en tout Laura ! S'exclama Darksky, des étoiles dans les yeux, exactement comme le jour où je lui avais montré Trishula pour la première fois.

-Tu ne m'as battue qu'une seule fois je te rappelle, tu crois vraiment pouvoir me surpasser ? Ricanai-je, contente de retrouver l'espace d'un instant le petit garçon que j'avais connu.

-J'y compte bien !

-En attendant, si vous pouviez décongelez les deux autres, ça ne serait pas mal sinon ils risquent d'être à cours d'oxygène…Lança Marie, appuyé sur un bloc de glace contentant Sunohara et Nagisa.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Iori activa brièvement ses pouvoirs pour faire fondre la glace qui emprisonnaient les deux amis qui sortirent de là avec un bon rhume.

Terra claqua alors des doigts et la forteresse trembla tandis que le sol reprit son apparence normale et que la neige disparut pour ne laisser que la roche nue.

-C'était un beau combat les gamins. Vous êtes moins mauvais qu'Hurricane ou Floges mais pour moi vous n'avez aucune chance contre Armageddon à votre niveau soupira la femme aux cheveux d'argent.

-C'est bien pour cela qu'on s'entraine ! Lui répondit Saya avec un large sourire.

-Nous verrons bien cela…Et Iori, j'aurais à te parler lorsque nous serons rentrés.

Cette dernière tressaillit mais ne broncha pas. Saya passa ensuite une bonne dizaine de minutes à essayer de reproduire les pouvoirs de Iori, sans succès et à côté d'elle Marie s'entrainait contre son frère à l'épée et le dominait aisément. Quant à moi, j'avais bien mérité un peu de repos et je regardai la scène de loin, amusée.

Moi qui pensais que Saya n'avait que des idées stupides, pour une fois, elle avait très bien joué. Evidemment, en combat réel contre Iori, j'aurais certainement perdu mais cet entrainement m'avait au moins permis de tester mes pouvoirs et en voir les limites…du moins, tant que je n'utilisais pas les pouvoirs de Gariatron

De plus, j'avais pu réaliser une chose : même si la glace pouvait être mortelle, elle n'en restait pas moins une partie de moi dans ce monde, une partie que je comptais bien exploiter au maximum de mes capacités, une partie qui, bien que faite pour tuer, allait me permettre non seulement de remporter ces jeux mais aussi de sauver mon frère et mon père des griffes d'Armageddon et de Gariatron.


	27. Chapitre 15: Remords

_**Chapitre 15 : Remords**_

Nous déambulions dans les rues de la ville, Angéla et moi, regardant distraitement les vitrines des boutiques, en compagnie de June.

Nous avions dû changer nos plans la veille car la première de la classe avait rapidement remarqué l'absence d'Angéla dans sa chambre et commençait à avoir des soupçons sur le sérieux de nos investigations, si bien qu'elle avait absolument tenu à nous accompagner. Moi qui, pour une fois, avais pris la résolution de me détendre un peu au lieu de courir dans tous les sens…

-Je sais qu'Hurricane nous a dit de ne pas nous mêler ces histoires, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il faut que nous cherchions aussi de notre côté marmonna June.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en cherchant au hasard que nous trouverons quelque chose June lui répondis-je distraitement.

-Vous aviez l'air d'avoir une piste pourtant hier quand je vous ai vus sortir en pleine nuit…par la fenêtre qui plus est rétorqua-t-elle.

-Eh, June, regarde ça, la mode dans le monde des esprits n'est pas mal du tout ! L'interrompit Angéla en montrant du doigt la vitrine d'un magasin…pour bête ailée…

Je tapai le front de la paume de ma main, désespéré par cette tentative de diversion aussi crédible qu'une menace d'Hélios. Mon amie du se rendre compte également de sa bêtise après coup car elle me lança un regard suppliant de détresse.

-En fait, je voulais simplement m'entrainer hier embrayai-je, ignorant la remarque d'Angéla pour dissiper les soupçons.

-T'entrainer ? Répéta June, sceptique. Tu ne pouvais pas le faire à un autre moment ?

-S…Si, mais je n'arrivai pas à dormir donc j'en ai profité rien de plus…Tentai-je avec un sourire forcé.

-Oui, c'était amusant hier, Drago est complètement nul dans ce monde ! Rajouta Angéla, pensant que les choses seraient plus crédibles ainsi.

Pour toute réponse, je lui écrasai le pied et cette dernière se retint de gémir de douleur en pleine rue mais étrangement, June sembla gober ce mensonge.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas railla-t-elle avec un regard moqueur.

-Comment ça, ça ne t'étonne pas ? M'exclamai-je. Je te signale qu'hier j'ai quand même vaincu…

Je me stoppai net dans ma phrase. J'étais à deux doigts de révéler la présence du Qliphort la veille alors que nous nous étions promis de ne pas en parler…

Je me contentai donc de baisser la tête, faisant semblant d'admettre ma faiblesse tandis qu'Angéla riait bien de moi dans son coin, apparemment fière de sa blague. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre elle…

Soudain, alors que nous approchions de la mairie de la ville, nous vîmes tout un attroupement. Intrigués, nous nous approchâmes avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que des chevaliers nobles, toujours aussi bruyants qu'à l'ordinaire. Cependant, Angéla, visiblement d'humeur à chercher les problèmes, se précipita vers eux d'un air enthousiaste avant même que je n'aie pu la retenir.

-Oh, les chevaliers, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle à Bedwyr.

-Aujourd'hui est le jour du procès du grand Akulia, gardien des étoiles. C'est un événement que nous, chevaliers nobles, ne pouvons pas manquer !

-Akulia ? Qui est-ce ? Tu en as déjà entendu parler June ?

-Je crois que mon père l'a évoqué une fois en tant qu'esprit de duel d'un voisin bruyant mais sans plus…

-Et…qu'a-t-il fait cet Akulia ? M'interrogeai-je à mon tour.

-Il se plaint de ses conditions de travail, diantre ! Le pauvre, j'ai déjà vu sa maitresse, je ne peux que compatir frémit le chevalier. Nous devons le soutenir, il ne tiendra pas sans nous…

Les portes de la mairie s'ouvrir et la foule se mit alors en mouvement. Tous les chevaliers rentrèrent d'un seul coup à l'intérieur de la mairie afin de se rendre au sanctuaire céleste et Bedwyr nous laissa là en nous souhaitant bonne journée.

-J'y vais aussi alors ! S'exclama Angéla, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je veux voir à quoi ressemble un procès dans le monde des esprits !

-Eh, une minute, nous avons mieux à faire que…commençai-je avant d'être interrompu.

-Tu profiteras de mon absence pour terminer notre voiture, je compte sur toi Drago !

-Une…Voiture ? De quoi tu parles toi ? Demanda June en fronçant les sourcils.

Une goutte de sueur perla de mon front et je voulus tout à coup rejoindre Angéla au procès pour me cacher mais la blonde avait déjà disparu, me laissant seul avec June qui me lançait un regard noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant visiblement une explication de ma part…

Je déglutis et pris mon courage à deux mains, estimant que lui mentir serait une perte de temps la connaissant…

-Et bien tu vois…Avec Angéla, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait éventuellement se préparer un peu pour les épreuves des jeux puisqu'on y participe…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois June m'affolai-je. On prend la menace très au sérieux mais…

-Tu as vraiment laissé Angéla construire une voiture elle-même ?

Je m'arrêtai net, trop choqué pour continuer tandis que June gonflait les joues, visiblement vexée d'avoir été mise à l'écart de ce projet…

-Franchement, vous me laissez fouiller une vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse avec un Dragon rébarbatif, vous auriez pu me prévenir quand même !

-Et bien…tu es prévenue maintenant lui répondis-je, gêné.

June soupira et se frotta les yeux avant de reprendre, un peu plus calmement.

-Sérieusement Drago, tu devrais veiller un peu plus sur Angéla si tu sors avec elle…

-Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème, nous avons juste construit une voiture et…

La jeune fille ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase et m'empoigna par la manche avant de me trainer de force au garage du ravitailleur. Apparemment, elle avait deviné sans même que j'eus besoin de lui dire où se trouvait notre bolide.

En chemin, nous croisâmes Darksky, Saya et Miyako qui déambulaient dans les rues mais nous ne nous arrêtâmes qu'une demie seconde pendant laquelle June les pria de nous ramener Angéla avant que toutes ces histoires ne tournent mal.

Lorsque nous fûmes devant la porte de la modeste boutique, elle me lâcha enfin et entra en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter le pauvre propriétaire qui astiquait ses appareils.

-Alors, où est cette machine infernale ? S'exclama la blonde en regardant de tous les côtés.

-C'est la voiture qui ressemble à un meccano géant lui répondis-je en lui montrant l'engin.

Sans perdre une seconde, June s'installa à côté du Dragster en construction et commença à étudier les plans pendant que je pris un siège à côté du ravitailleur qui affichait une mine décomposée.

-Il…il y a un problème avec votre travail d'hier, monsieur ? S'inquiéta le robot.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe soupirai-je en m'accoudant à la table.

Mais, alors que je pensais être tranquille comme avec Angéla, June revint vers moi avec les plans de la machine et les jeta par terre, sous les yeux exorbités du propriétaire.

-Ça ne va pas du tout ! Quelle idée de construire un Dragster alors que le circuit aura forcément des virages ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-La jeune fille d'hier m'a demandé ma voiture la plus rapide et n'a pas voulu écouter mes recommandations s'offusqua le ravitailleur.

-Angéla est vraiment désespérante…grogna June en se prenant la tête dans les bras. Et toi Drago, tu es stupide de la pousser à construire une voiture qui la tuera au premier virage…

-Eh, je ne savais pas moi, je ne suis pas professionnel de course automobile ! Me défendis-je. Je croyais qu'Angéla savait ce qu'elle faisait…

-Elle sait faire beaucoup de choses mais je ne lui confierai jamais ma voiture grimaça June. Et puis, depuis quand elle à son permis pour conduire un tel engin…

-Et donc, que proposes-tu ? De recommencer depuis zéro ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais je peux me débrouiller seule. Va plutôt patrouiller en ville pendant que je m'occupe de ça.

-En fait, tu me refiles juste les tâches ennuyeuses…

June se contenta de m'adresser un large sourire et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je m'exécutai et repartis dans les rues de la ville…

Je tournai ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, cherchant quelque chose à faire, espérant même tomber par hasard sur Maya, Ambre, Ladd ou les jumeaux mais même au café de la grande place, il n'y avait personne...

Je tombai néanmoins au détour d'une rue sur une sorte de serpent géant avec des ailes attendant patiemment devant une boutique, deux gros sacs dans les mains. Intrigué, je jetai un œil à l'intérieur et j'y vis deux hommes dégageant une aura sombre en train d'essayer des vêtements tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres…

-Franchement, le seigneur Zetsubo prend les choses trop à la légère grogna le serpent. Peut-être que je devrais me rallier à Akulia tout compte fait, au moins il ne me prendra pas pour son majordome…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'eus de la peine pour ce monstre à cet instant. Cependant, les deux hommes à l'intérieur ne m'inspirant que peu, je décidai de passer mon chemin.

Finalement, après une autre demi-heure à tourner sans rien trouver, je décidai de profiter de ce temps libre pour tester un peu mes pouvoirs. Je me concentrai donc et fis apparaitre mes ailes dans mon dos avant de m'envoler haut au-dessus de la ville.

De jour, la vue était magnifique. De ma position, je pouvais même apercevoir la mer au loin, scintillante sous les reflets du soleil du matin alors qu'elle se fondait dans les ténèbres de la nuit quelques heures plus tôt. Les montagnes aussi avaient un tout autre aspect et étaient en réalité assez différentes de celles de mon monde. Leur roche était d'un bleu azur, comme si elles étaient constituées de saphir pur tandis que leurs sommets étaient assez aplatis. Sur leurs flancs, je pouvais également discerner quelques petits arbres mais ce qui était le plus frappant était qu'ils semblaient sculptés tant ils étaient lisses et polis comme des miroirs.

Je tournai légèrement la tête et je vis la vaste plaine dans laquelle nous avions atterrit quelques jours plus tôt, Asuna, June, Ladd et moi. Elle s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres et était entourée d'une immense forêt dont je ne pouvais pas voir le bout tandis qu'encore plus loin, je discernai de minuscules points à l'horizon que je devinai être des gratte-ciels d'une grande ville.

J'aurais pu rester là toute la journée à contempler le paysage mais voler en sur place commençait à être vraiment fatigant. Je décidai donc de me diriger vers l'un des sommets de montagne et de m'y poser pour récupérer.

Une fois au sol, ayant encore de l'énergie à revendre, je profitai du fait qu'il n'y ait eu personne autour de moi pour déployer mes pouvoirs. Je commençai par reproduire les gestes que j'avais appris lors de mon périple avec Ladd qui était certainement la seule fois où j'avais eu, comme aujourd'hui, la possibilité d'utiliser moi-même les pouvoirs de mon esprit.

Pendant que j'enchainai les mouvements et déchainai des rafales d'énergie tout autour de moi, je me mis à repenser à ce fameux voyage et aux gens que j'avais rencontrés pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre. Je savais que plus jamais je ne pourrais les revoir mais étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins à mes côtés encore maintenant. Pour Cynthia, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant mais pour Amon, Jin ou Luna, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer…

Visant un nuage dans le ciel, je projetai un rayon noir au-dessus de moi qui le fit disparaitre en un instant.

Et dire que si j'étais toujours en train de me battre, c'était à cause de ce voyage…Ou plutôt, c'était à cause de ma bêtise…

Sentant ma frustration remonter, je frappai le sol de mon poing et une grande fissure s'ouvrit à mes pieds.

J'étais vraiment stupide et naïf à l'époque. Comment avais-je pu croire Armageddon ? Tout ça parce que mon père avait tenté de nous protéger et que cela allait à l'encontre du futur prédit par ce soi-disant dieu du destin !

J'étais celui qui devais vaincre Hélios et pour cela, je devais m'assurer qu'il soit enfermé pour le rencontrer cinq mille ans plus tard ? Quelle blague ! Armageddon voulait certainement m'utiliser pour éliminer la menace que Gariatron représentait pour lui à l'époque ! Comment avais-je pu être assez stupide pour croire une telle sottise ?

L'année précédente, à cause de la menace des démons, je m'étais concentré sur la protection d'Angéla et des autres en mettant de côté cette aventure mais, maintenant que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire et que mon ancienne personnalité avait refait surface, je me rendais compte de ma bêtise et de tout ce que j'aurais pu accomplir si je n'avais pas craint de modifier le futur…

Au temps d'Hélios, j'avais eu l'occasion de mettre fin à tout cela, à une époque où Armageddon était affaibli, presque inexistant à cause de son combat récent contre les démons, mais j'avais laissé passer ma chance.

Si Gariatron avait attaqué notre monde, si les démons nous avaient menacés, si nous nous retrouvions maintenant à affronter Armageddon, si Asuna avait tout perdu…C'était à cause de moi…parce que j'avais remonté le temps malgré moi et refusé d'en profiter pour en changer le cours…parce que j'avais eu peur de ne jamais rencontrer Angéla en empêchant Hélios de sombrer dans la folie…

Je m'arrêtai dans ma série d'attaque et jetai un regard au loin. Mais même en sachant cela, aurais-je eu le courage de risquer ma rencontre avec Angéla et les autres ? Si Hélios n'était jamais parvenu jusqu'à notre époque…comment aurait été ma vie ? Aurais-je pu vivre heureux en compagnie d'Asuna et ma famille sans jamais connaitre Angéla, Darksky, Hélios ou June ? J'avais vraiment du mal à me l'imaginer, autant en raisonnant comme mon ancien moi qu'avec ma nouvelle personnalité…

Je soupirai et je m'assis sur un rocher au bord du précipice. Cela ne servait à rien de regretter maintenant. J'avais fait mes choix, je ne pouvais que les assumer et combattre Armageddon afin de mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à cette guerre que j'avais refusé de terminer, cinq mille ans plus tôt…

-Tu m'as l'air pensif Drago déclara soudain une voix à côté de moi.

Je sursautai et tombai de mon rocher avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Ladd qui était apparu comme par miracle, juste à côté de moi, pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Eh, préviens quand tu débarques comme ça ! Râlai-je en essuyant la poussière sur mon pantalon.

-Depuis quand ai-je besoin de prévenir pour apparaitre à tes côtés ? Ironisa le Dragon, visiblement de bonne humeur.

-Bref, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je croyais que tu fouillais dans les archives du sanctuaire.

-Le sanctuaire en question vient d'exploser à cause du juge Medraut et je suis donc parti. J'ai croisé Angéla, Darksky et Miyako sur le chemin du retour d'ailleurs en compagnie d'une ribambelle d'énergumènes.

L'information mit quelques secondes à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau mais l'esprit ne blaguait pas et semblait plutôt amusé par la situation…

-Donc, je repose ma question Drago, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente autant ?

-Rien du tout…Marmonnai-je, préférant être seul pour une fois.

-Je suis ton esprit de duel, tu ne peux rien me cacher tu sais ricana le dragon avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi le seul jour où je veux être seul tu t'intéresses soudainement à ce que je fais ! Protestai-je.

-Parce que tu n'as jamais l'air tourmenté tout simplement et que j'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi me répondit-t-il naturellement en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es vraiment agaçant quand tu t'y mets…

Vaincu, je me rassis à côté de lui et je replongeai mon regard au loin, dans la direction où Asuna était partie.

-Je repensai simplement à notre voyage avouai-je. Est-ce que tu penses que j'aurais dû changer les choses ? Que j'aurais pu éviter tout ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

-Et déplacer la guerre à une autre époque ? Vous avez de drôles d'idées, vous, les humains s'étonna Ladd. Voyager dans le temps ne résout pas les problèmes. Cela permet uniquement de les déplacer à une autre époque.

-Mais au moins, Asuna n'aurait pas eu à subir ça de la part de Fuji Makoto…

-Qui sait. Cela fait bien longtemps que je cherche plus à imaginer tous les futurs alternatifs existant me répondit Ladd en fermant les yeux. Que se serait-il passé si j'avais convaincu ton père de se battre au lieu de fuir à l'époque ? Si j'avais affronté les démons moi-même au lieu de me cacher derrière Osiris ? Si je n'avais pas donné mes pouvoirs à Asuna ce jour-là ? Pourquoi le rêve serait-il toujours mieux que notre réalité ?...

Lorsque mon esprit évoqua mon père, une question que j'avais enterrée dans mon esprit depuis que j'avais appris la vérité sur nos origines me revint soudain en mémoire.

-Dis-moi, Ladd, pourquoi avez-vous fui réellement Papa, Maman, Théa et toi ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur la figure triste du chevalier aux yeux bicolores et ce dernier croisa les bras sur son armure en baissant la tête.

-Parce que j'ai toujours été un lâche se contenta-t-il de répondre en regardant le sol avec des yeux remplis de remords.

Je sautai de mon rocher, interdit, non pas par la révélation de Ladd, mais par son attitude depuis le matin. Non seulement il ne râlait pas comme à son habitude mais en plus il venait d'admettre une de ses faiblesses, lui, une des personnes les plus imbues d'elle-même que je connaissais…quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore toi ? Repris-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien du tout, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'être honnête envers toi pour une fois ? S'étonna mon esprit.

-Parce que, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Rétorquai-je.

-Et pourtant. Que connais-tu vraiment de moi, un esprit ayant vécu plusieurs millénaires ?

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais été honnête avec moi jusqu'à maintenant, je ne te croirai pas.

-Et tu aurais bien raison car le Ladd que tu connais est réel…Mais c'est un Ladd qui n'aurait pas dû exister.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demandai-je, craignant déjà sa réponse.

Le chevalier se leva à son tour et me fit face, me lançant un regard sérieux comme il ne m'en avait encore jamais adressé. Je déglutis, appréhendant ce qu'il allait me dire mais, contre toute attente, Ladd se mit à rayonner d'une intense lumière blanche qui m'aveugla quelques instants et, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, je fis un pas en arrière, abasourdi par ce que j'avais en face de moi.

En effet, l'apparence humaine de Ladd avait changé. Toute la partie sombre de son corps avait disparu pour ne laisser que de longs cheveux blancs scintillants, deux yeux dorés, une armure et une cape d'un jaune or éblouissant et sur sa tête était posée une couronne incrustée en son centre d'une magnifique pierre noire.

Ladd ferma les yeux une seconde et dans un éclair sombre, toutes ses couleurs s'assombrirent pour virer au noir d'encre pour ne laisser qu'un seul joyau doré au sommet de sa couronne d'opale.

Enfin, dans un autre éclair, Le dragon reprit son apparence ordinaire, celle du chevalier aux yeux vairons, aux cheveux blancs et noirs et à l'armure bicolore, d'un côté, lumineuse comme le soleil, de l'autre sombre comme la nuit.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Ladd me tourna le dos et se mit à contempler la mer au loin.

-Le nom de Ladd lui-même n'aurait jamais dû exister déclara-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Ce n'est qu'un pseudonyme que j'ai utilisé lorsque j'ai fui mes responsabilités pour la première fois.

-Tes…tes responsabilités ? Répétai-je, toujours sous le choc. Tu veux dire lorsque tu as incité mon père à s'enfuir ?

Mon esprit émit un rire amusé mais ne se retourna et continua son discours.

-Non, lorsque j'aurais dû devenir le roi du monde des esprits me répondit-il d'une voix pleine de regrets.

Etrangement, cela ne m'étonna que peu. Après tout, mon père, s'il avait été pharaon, n'avait sûrement pas passé un contrat avec le premier esprit venu et il était logique qu'un roi s'allie avec un autre roi…

-Cependant, c'est un poste que je n'ai jamais pu assumer, que j'ai toujours refusé de prendre, que j'ai fui toute ma vie.

-C'est pour ça…que tu dis que tu es un lâche ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Ma mère était la Dragonne ultime de lumière, Raito et mon père le dragon ultime des ténèbres, Daku, les seigneurs respectifs du sanctuaire et du pandémonium. En tant que fils, j'aurais dû hériter de leurs deux royaumes…cependant…

Ladd fit une pause et inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre sa forme originelle dans un autre éclat lumineux.

-Comme tu as pu le voir, je n'ai jamais pu assumer ce rôle soupira le dragon. Les habitants du pandémonium voyaient en moi un émissaire du sanctuaire et ceux du sanctuaire un émissaire du pandémonium et c'est pourquoi, je me suis enfui du monde des esprits.

-Attends…est-ce que c'est pour ça que Parshatt était aussi laxiste avec toi et que Voltanis n'a pas poursuivi ton procès ? M'étranglai-je en réalisant soudain cela.

-Tu comprends vite pour une fois railla mon esprit qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa forme. Sur les registres, je suis son supérieur mais pour lui, je ne suis qu'un gamin ayant refusé d'unir les deux facettes du monde des esprits.

-Et où es-tu allé après avoir refusé ? Le questionnai-je.

-ça me parait évident. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé qu'au lieu de devenir roi, j'allais devenir gardien. Mais même ça, on dirait que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir mes engagements puisque j'ai préféré la fuite au combat.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire…que si nous nous sommes retrouvés dans notre époque…c'est parce que tu as conseillé à mon père de fuir Gariatron ?

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi isolé dans ce monde. Pour tous, je suis un traitre qui a abandonné son poste pour fuir et protéger un humain au lieu de gouverner. Et puis, je crois que mobiliser toutes les ressources du monde des esprits pour ouvrir un portail du temps n'a pas vraiment plu au juge de l'époque rit-il légèrement. Mais ça m'a aussi valu d'être banni de mon poste de gardien par Voltanis dans le présent.

-Alors c'est pour ça…que tu ne m'es jamais apparu qu'une seule fois dans notre monde ? Parce que tu avais perdu ton rôle ?...

-Oui et briser une nouvelle fois les règles pour sauver Asuna aurait pu me couter bien plus cher si Voltanis n'avait pas craint de briser la faible harmonie entre le sanctuaire et le pandémonium.

-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas…pourquoi avoir agi aussi violemment lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés si tu nous protégeais depuis tout ce temps ?

-Parce que tu étais insupportable ! S'exclama soudain Ladd en ayant repris ses plaintes habituelles.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Insupportable ? Et pourquoi ça ? Rétorquai-je, vexé.

-Tu étais faible, pathétique, incapable de te débrouiller seul, influençable au point de faire confiance au premier venu, irréfléchi dans tes choix ! Tu étais certainement la pire personne possible pour combattre Hélios et par-dessus tout…

-Merci, je crois que j'ai compris grognai-je.

-Tu étais le reflet de tout ce que je détestais chez moi termina mon esprit.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre à cela et un profond malaise s'installa entre nous pendant quelques instants, sans qu'aucun de nous ne dise un mot. Ladd se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et finit par reprendre en grognant, agacé que je n'aie pas eu l'air de comprendre.

-Tu sais Drago, on dit que les esprits se lient aux humains qui leur ressemblent le plus et c'est bien pour ça que nous avons été capables d'arriver à la fusion parfaite, toi et moi durant notre voyage dans le temps.

-On dirait que non puisque je n'avais jamais saisi cela lui répondis-je en souriant, amusé par la situation.

-Tu ne comprends toujours rien soupira l'esprit d'un air désespéré. Il suffit que l'un des deux partis comprenne l'autre, qu'il s'aligne sur lui et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Attends…Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, tu essaies d'agir comme moi ? M'étranglai-je, abasourdi d'entendre Ladd avouer une telle chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ? Râla-t-il en détournant le regard. Tu as évolué bien plus que je ne l'ai fait aux côtés de Luna et des autres, alors oui, j'ai suivi tes pas. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je ne pouvais pas te révéler l'existence d'Asuna, car j'admirais l'homme que tu étais en train de devenir alors que je détestais celui qu'elle a connu et Théa pensait la même chose que moi et nous ne voulions pas que tu repartes en arrière. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais heureux que tu décides enfin de te rebeller.

-Quand même…je n'ai pas tant changé que ça…enfin je crois…marmonnai-je en commençant à me dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Mais…je crois que je te dois des excuses à toi et à Théa pour ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là dans ce cas…

-Allons bon, tu ferais mieux de la retrouver avant de t'excuser railla Ladd d'un air supérieur.

-Je suis certain qu'Hélios l'a trouvée avant nous et qu'il l'a entrainée de force aux jeux ris-je en pensant à la réaction de ma sœur devant le roi.

Tandis que nous parlions, le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, plongeant lentement dans la mer du monde des esprits, embrasant les flots d'une lueur pourpre éclatante tandis que les montagnes autour de nous commençaient brillaient tels des joyaux sous les derniers rayons de l'astre de ce monde. La forêt commençait à s'assombrir également et les premières lumières de la ville s'allumaient. Je voyais également quelques monstres volant dans le ciel rosé rentrer lentement chez eux.

Ladd reprit alors son apparence humaine, sauf que, pour une fois, il avait abandonné son armure d'or et revêtu une sorte de longue tunique à la romaine, blanche et or d'un côté, noire et mauve de l'autre. Sur son front brillait la couronne, cette fois-ci partagée de manière égale entre la lumière et les ténèbres.

-Tu sais Drago, si je combats Armageddon, ce n'est pas par vengeance pour le destin que j'ai refusé déclara-t-il d'une voix remplie de nostalgie. Ce n'est pas non plus par vengeance pour ton père et encore moins parce que je suis de l'avis des démons.

-Dans ce cas…pourquoi te bats-tu à nos côtés ? M'étonnai-je.

-Je ne le savais pas…du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

-V…Vraiment ? Tu ne savais même pas pourquoi tu te battais ? Tu ne faisais que suivre ces que nous faisions ?

-Quand je t'ai dit que je te ressemblais à l'époque, je n'ai pas menti s'amusa l'esprit, moqueur. Tout comme tu n'avais jamais remis en cause la raison de ton combat contre les démons, je n'ai jamais remis en cause celle de l'affrontement contre Armageddon.

Ladd marqua une pause et inspira longuement avant de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir, une nouvelle détermination brillant à l'intérieur et ce dernier écarta les bras, faisant virevolter les pans de sa tunique autour de lui en écartant les bras.

-Je suis Ladd, prince du monde des esprit et mon devoir est de le protéger contre n'importe quelle menace et il se trouve qu'en ce moment, la présence des Qliphort, serviteurs d'Armageddon, menacent son équilibre ! Je ne suivrai aucune idéologie, je me battrai simplement pour protéger mon monde !

Le prince me regarda soudainement dans les yeux et me tendis la main avec un sourire confiant. Mais j'étais sous le choc de voir mon esprit se comporter ainsi et je ne réagis pas immédiatement et pour une fois, Ladd ne grogna pas et se contenta de continuer son discours.

-Drago, dernier héritier du berceau du duel de monstre, je te le demande en tant que prince d'Avalon, si Armageddon est réellement une menace, joignons nos forces.

-A…Avalon ? Répétai-je, sous le choc.

-Avalon, le nom du royaume rêvé il y a longtemps par mes parents me répondit l'esprit en riant légèrement, un royaume réunissant le sanctuaire et le pandémonium, un royaume sans frontière où règnerait la paix.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour devant le sérieux de Ladd. Moi qui l'avais toujours vu en train de se plaindre ou de râler contre les autres, je ne l'imaginais pas une seule seconde se comporter en prince et me parler de la sorte. Mais, après une telle conversation, j'étais bien obligé de répondre à ses attentes.

Je lui serrai donc la main en lui rendant son regard, ne pouvant néanmoins cacher mon amusement.

-C'est un beau rêve que tu as là, Ladd déclarai-je d'une voix rêveuse. J'aimerais vraiment voir à quoi ressemblera Avalon.

-Tu es bien conscient que si Armageddon n'est pas la menace, je me retournerai contre toi ? Me prévint-t-il d'un air ennuyé face à ma bonne humeur.

-Je sais mais j'ai passé l'âge de crier au traitre. Je sais déjà que nous risquons d'affronter Asuna mais…si ce jour arrive, je lui ai promis de ne pas perdre mes propres convictions. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout, pour terminer ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire il y a cinq-mille ans. Si tu juges qu'Armageddon n'est pas une menace mais que nous le sommes, alors je n'aurais aucun droit de m'opposer à ta volonté. Après tout, tu as plusieurs milliers d'années et je n'en ai que dix-sept.

Ladd soupira une nouvelle fois mais avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres à la place un visage désespéré et mit sa main sur son front.

-Toi alors, tu as beau avoir retrouvé la mémoire, tu es toujours aussi naïf pour croire que tu pourras réellement affronter Asuna sans flancher…

-Peut-être, mais je sais qu'elle suivra ses convictions jusqu'au bout, quoique je dise, alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de croire que je pourrai lui tenir tête.

Nous restâmes en haut de cette colline jusqu'au coucher du soleil, Ladd me racontant de vieilles histoires sur le monde des esprits, sur ses habitants et ses traditions, et moi l'écoutant avec intérêt. J'en appris beaucoup sur la grande guerre l'ayant ravagé puis sur la paix qui s'était installée depuis, sur l'origine des premiers contrats entre humains et esprits lorsque Zera était encore le premier juge et même si les affrontements de notre monde vu d'un point de vue extérieur.

Et, chose rare, Ladd semblait apprécier de passer du temps avec moi pour une fois. Dans sa voix, je pouvais discerner un réel attachement à ce monde. Il racontait toutes ces histoires comme s'il les avait lui-même vécues alors qu'à cause de nous, tout le monde le prenait pour une lâche d'avoir disparu dans les méandres du temps, laissant le monde des esprits à son propre sort.

Finalement, lorsqu'il fit totalement nuit, nous décidâmes de rentrer. Ladd me raccompagna jusqu'à la taverne de Maximus sous sa forme originelle et, au moment de partir pour retourner au sanctuaire, ce dernier s'arrête et tourna la tête vers moi.

-Drago, est-ce que ça te dirait de passer chez moi, demain ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

-Chez toi ? Tu veux dire au sanctuaire ?

L'esprit ne me répondit rien et se contenta de me lancer un sourire moqueur qui ne me disait rien de bon mais j'acceptai de bon cœur, puis nous nous séparâmes enfin.

Mais, alors que je m'apprêtai à rentrer à l'intérieur de l'auberge, je remarquai un énorme trou dans le toit. En réalité, après avoir entendu que le tribunal avait explosé, je n'étais pas vraiment étonné ni inquiet mais je poussai la porte prudemment tout de même…

Mon cœur rata un bond en voyant l'intérieur. Le comptoir était ravagé, les tables et les chaises sens dessus dessous et au milieu de la pièce une sorte de piste de danse avait été installée tandis qu'Angéla profitait allégrement de la situation, sous l'œil attentif de Maya, totalement ivre, une bouteille d'alcool du monde des esprits à la main. Il y avait également de nombreux autres clients que je ne reconnaissais pas mais qui semblaient dans le même état que Maya…

Je promenai rapidement mon regard sur la salle avant d'y trouver Ambre, Satoshi et Serena qui, heureusement, semblait encore sains d'esprits et regardaient le spectacle avec amusement pour la jumelle, gêne pour l'acolyte de Maya et lassitude pour le garçon…

Je les rejoignis le petit groupe, craignant le pire.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Commençai-je en prenant ma place habituelle.

-J'aimerais bien…mais je n'ai pas tout suivi non plus me répondit Ambre sans oser détourner le regard d'Angéla, craignant visiblement que les choses ne dérapent.

-C'était amusant, il y avait de l'animation cet après-midi s'enthousiasma Serena. Tout un groupe est arrivé soudainement avec Parshatt et Voltanis et ils ont commencé à mettre l'ambiance !

-Parshatt…et Voltanis étaient ici ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui, apparemment, ce sont des habitués mais ils sont repartis d'un seul coup lorsqu'un chevalier noble est tombé du ciel…

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à cela. Rien que le fait qu'il y ait eu un chevalier noble justifiait toute absurdité…

-Et en quel honneur Maya est totalement ivre ? Me contentai-je de demander.

-Ce n'est pas la pire. Les clowns de cet après-midi racontaient n'importe quoi soupira Satoshi.

-Et…Angéla, comment s'est-elle retrouvée à faire du Karaoké ?

-Il me semble que Saya l'a mise au défi de la battre…ou alors c'est l'inverse, je ne sais plus me répondit Ambre en haussant les épaules.

J'abandonnai là et je m'estimai heureux d'avoir passé l'après-midi avec Ladd plutôt qu'avec une bande d'énergumènes qui m'auraient sans aucun doute entrainé dans leurs jeux stupides. Je commandai donc mon diner auprès de Maximus et me mis à écouter Angéla.

Elle ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout sur scène et, même si sa danse n'était pas du tout en rythme, elle chantait étonnamment juste des chansons que je n'avais jamais entendues. Mon plat avait beau être servi depuis plus de cinq minutes, je n'arrivai pas à détourner le regard de mon amie qui enchainait les chansons les unes après les autres, sans s'arrêter.

Soudain, l'ambiance changea, la musique s'adoucit et la blonde fut rejointe par une autre jeune femme qui devait avoir la trentaine, aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau légèrement plus foncée que la mienne. Elle dégageait une aura très particulière, entre le désespoir et la curiosité mais n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnante rien qu'au premier regard. Serena sursauta en la voyant monter sur scène et Satoshi fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsque la jeune femme leur fit un signe, comme si elle les connaissait.

-Puis-je me joindre à vous, jeune fille ? ~ Demanda poliment la femme à mon amie.

-Pourquoi pas, je m'apprêtais à faire une chanson en duo en plus lui répondit Angéla avec un sourire.

-Et que chantons-nous ? ~

-Powder Snow !

Dans un coin, je vis soudain les lumières se braquer sur deux esprits de duel, une sorte de guitare et un clavier qui se mirent à jouer une douce mélodie, lente, calme et reposante tandis qu'Angéla entamait la chanson.

J'étais littéralement transporté par sa voix et même Maya, bien qu'ivre, s'était tue pour ne laisser que la musique résonner jusqu'à nos oreilles. Lorsque la femme entama sa partie, je vis juste devant la scène une sorte de pirate aux cheveux hérissés sur sa tête, rougir légèrement et détourner le regard aussitôt.

Au bout d'un moment, je me pris moi-même à chantonner cet air facile à retenir. Angéla et cette femme le chantaient à la perfection mais toute mon attention était captivée par la blonde, rayonnante comme à son habitude, animant la soirée d'un air de nostalgie. Elle avait vraiment l'air de prendre du plaisir à chanter, ne remarquant même pas que tous les regards étaient braqués sur les deux chanteuses. Comme toujours, elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, ne se souciant pas des avis des autres.

Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là d'une chose : si on me donnait à nouveau l'occasion de vaincre Armageddon dans le passé, je n'étais pas prêt à le faire si cela impliquait de sacrifier ma rencontre avec Angéla. Mais je voulais également qu'elle conserve cette joie de vivre et cette innocence qui la caractérisaient et c'est pourquoi, je me devais de vaincre Armageddon, pour qu'Angéla puisse enfin oublier toutes ces histoires et vivre sa vie.

-Tiens, Drago, tu es tout rouge, tu as trop chaud ?

Je sursautai et faillis tomber de mon siège en voyant que June était sortie de nulle part, le visage et les vêtements pleins d'huile de moteurs et de poussière.

-D…d'où est-ce que tu sors toi ? Bégayai-je.

-Je viens de terminer la voiture mais c'est un détail. Je ne savais pas qu'Angéla chantait par contre.

-ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue chanter, c'est vrai déclara Ambre d'une voix nostalgique. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien avant en plus. Mais je dois avouer que sa partenaire n'est pas mal du tout.

-Alors comme ça la légende disait vrai, notre ancienne guide aimait vraiment chanter s'amusa Serena.

-Qui l'aurait cru soupira son frère.

La musique dura encore une minute après que les deux chanteuses eurent arrêté et, lorsque tout redevint silencieux, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever pour les applaudir de toutes mes forces et je fus rapidement rejoint par toute l'auberge.

Angéla rougit à son tour en me voyant et détourna le regard, sous l'œil amusé de sa partenaire et les deux jeunes femmes descendirent de la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-Tu…tu as tout entendu…n'est-ce pas ? Grimaça Angéla en reprenant sa place.

-Seulement les dernières chansons mais c'était vraiment beau, tu as du talent tu sais la complimentai-je, sérieusement impressionné.

Angéla émit un rire gêné tandis que tout le monde la félicita à l'exception de Satoshi qui était parti discuter avec la femme ayant fait le duo avec mon amie.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, nous ne parlâmes ni des Qliphort, ni d'Armageddon, ni des démons. Seules les blagues vaseuses de Maya, les chansons de la taverne et quelques histoires de Maximus animèrent nos discussions.

Finalement, vers onze heures, le groupe de visiteurs s'éclipsa et le calme revint plus ou moins dans la taverne et l'invitation de Ladd me revint soudain en mémoire.

-Au fait, vous avez prévu des choses pour demain ? Demandai-je au groupe.

-A part le caf…euh, les investigations, non, pas spécialement me répondit Ambre pendant que Maya pouffait derrière elle.

-J'ai terminé pour ma part donc non, je n'ai rien à faire demain ajouta June. Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

-Ladd m'a invité chez lui, donc je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller tous ensemble.

-Ladd a un chez lui ? S'étrangla Angéla, exactement comme moi lorsque je l'avais appris.

-Il semblerait oui ris-je. Et vous les jumeaux ?

-Désolée Drago, on a promis à l'esprit de l'eau de l'aider dans son travail me répondit Serena d'un air embêté. Enfin, j'imagine qu'Hélios pourra bien nous faire visiter puisqu'il a accès à tout dans ce monde.

-ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait accès à un tel endroit mais qui sait continua son frère en haussant les épaules.

-On ne sait jamais ! Mais amusez-vous bien en tout cas !

Sur ces belles paroles, nous mîmes fin à la discussion pour cette soirée et tout le monde remonta dans sa chambre.

Avant de m'endormir, je repensai à notre conversation. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que Ladd était réellement de sang royal et qu'il avait une aussi grosse responsabilité sur les épaules depuis tout ce temps…Mais je lui faisais confiance. Il avait veillé sur moi depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, j'étais persuadé qu'il était capable de créer son utopie.


	28. Chapitre 16: Le démon des ténèbres

_**Chapitre 16 : Le démon des Ténèbres**_

Notre entrainement dans la citadelle se déplaça directement au manoir dans l'après-midi même si rapidement, tout le monde fut épuisé à force de courir dans tous les sens dans le gymnase, si bien que nous finîmes tous dans le salon à lire le journal du monde des esprits ou regarder les nouvelles présentées par une sorte de footballer accompagné d'une pom-pom girl…

Cependant, nous n'apprîmes rien de bien intéressant sur l'activité d'Armageddon et même le trou béant dans le ciel fut à peine évoqué alors que les informations sur les jeux olympiques allaient bon train. Des esprits de tous les continents étaient interviewés et tous se voyaient déjà remporter la coupe mais aucun ne semblait inquiet des événements.

Je voulais bien penser que la mentalité du monde des esprits était beaucoup moins alarmiste que la nôtre ou qu'ils avaient tous l'intelligence des chevaliers nobles mais…quelque chose clochait. Je ne pouvais pas me l'expliquer mais, même si tous les concurrents semblaient heureux et souriant, je sentais une certaine tension autour d'eux…

-Dis Darksky, tu y crois toi à tout ça ?

-Non, c'est juste impossible que les chevaliers nobles soient favoris pour cette année…Me répondit mon ami en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupirai en me frottant les yeux, me demandant si lui aussi le faisait exprès et je me tournai vers Miyako, espérant une réponse plus intelligente.

-Tu sais Laura, si tu veux découvrir la vérité, tu n'as qu'à aller sur le terrain et voir par toi-même me lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais aujourd'hui, ne compte pas sur moi, toutes vos bêtises m'ont épuisée…

-Comme si tu avais vraiment participé grogna Hiroki en se massant le bleu qu'il avait sur son bras.

Sans prévenir et sans lever le petit doigt, Miyako fit apparaitre une épée dans sa main et la pointa à deux centimètres de la figure du jeune homme qui tomba de son fauteuil sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Je peux toujours m'y mettre maintenant dans ce cas rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le frère de Dan ne répondit rien et se contenta de sortir de la pièce en maugréant tandis que l'arme de Miyako se volatilisa dans un millier de particules lumineuses et que la jeune fille reprit sa lecture, imperturbable.

Finalement, je fis comme la rouquine et décidai d'attendre le lendemain pour mener mes investigations.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, nous reçûmes la visite éclair d'Hurricane, qui visiblement, n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu malgré ses cadeaux pour les enfants de l'orphelinat et je remarquai que Darksky disparut quelques temps au même-moment mais je ne cherchai pas à en savoir davantage, me concentrant sur mes projets du lendemain.

Le soir tomba, puis la nuit et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions tous remontés dans nos chambres mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'étais bien trop préoccupée par l'attitude des esprits de duel qui était tout, sauf naturelle. Et évidemment, lorsque j'avais questionné Terra à ce sujet, elle n'avait pas voulu me donner de réponse claire.

Frustrée par ce manque d'information, je me levai et me mis à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre. J'avais beau me retourner le cerveau, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui poussait les esprits à agir aussi nonchalamment.

Soudain, je passai devant ma fenêtre et je vis une lumière allumée dans le parc. Intriguée, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, pensant y trouver simplement Terra prenant l'air mais ce que je vis me laissa sans voix.

Devant moi, en plein milieu du parc, entre les arbres et les allées se tenait une sorte d'immense Dragon. Mais…ce n'était pas une simple créature écailleuse. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte de fusion des six éléments existants : un bras fait d'eau et l'autre de feu, une jambe rocheuse et l'autre entourée de tourbillons de vents et des ailes dépareillées comme celles de l'esprit de Drago…

Le monstre n'était pas très grand et faisait face à Darksky qui se défendait tant bien que mal contre ses attaques…même s'il avait l'air déjà sérieusement amoché…

Je m'apprêtai déjà à aller lui prêter main forte, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi mais je m'arrêtai net lorsque mon ami ouvrit la bouche et prononça des mots qui me laissèrent bouche bée.

-Arrête de te retenir Iori, vas-y à fond !

Au même moment, le monstre rayonna et reprit son apparence originale, celle de notre amie, Iori qui regardait Darksky d'un air à la fois inquiet et embêté.

-Je…je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous arrêtions pour ce soir…lança la jeune fille en se passant la main dans les cheveux, gênée.

-Non, hors de question !

Mon ami rayonna alors d'une intense lumière rougeâtre et je vis des plumes enflammées pousser sur tout son corps ainsi que des ailes dans son dos. En un instant, il s'était transformé en phénix majestueux que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant Nout…mais légèrement différente de celle que j'avais vue la dernière fois.

L'oiseau de feu projeta de son bec une rafale de flammes en direction de Iori qui ne bougea pas de sa position et se contenta de lever le bras devant elle et de sa main s'échappa un vent si violent que l'attaque de Darksky disparut en une seconde dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

-S'il te plait…rentrons maintenant…

-Je ne peux pas…je ne suis pas assez puissant…Répondit-t-il en tentant une attaque frontale.

Au moment où l'oiseau allait toucher Iori, cette dernière se dématérialisa en fines particules d'eau avant de reprendre forme quelques mètres plus loin, sans aucune égratignure.

-Ce n'est pas en un seul jour que tu y arriveras…

-Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter…si je ne peux même pas te toucher, comment pourrai-je prétendre combattre Armageddon ! Répliqua mon ami en reprenant sa forme humaine et frappant le sol de soin poing.

Iori s'approcha alors de lui et l'aida à se relever avec un léger sourire.

-C'est bien pour ça que Saya vous a inscrits aux jeux, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que vous puissiez maitriser vos pouvoirs lorsque l'heure sera venue.

-Mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps…C'est déjà la deuxième fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde !

Iori prit alors Darksky par les épaule et lui lança un regard sévère et j'eus l'impression de voir soudain une personne bien plus âgée et possédant bien plus d'assurance que notre amie timide et discrète.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas trop en faire. Il faut que tu sois en forme et pas sur le point de t'évanouir comme maintenant.

Mon ami voulu répondre quelque chose mais abandonna devant l'expression de Iori et sur ces mots, ces-derniers prirent le chemin du retour sans m'apercevoir. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu dans la nuit, je me laissai glisser le long du tronc d'arbre derrière lequel je me cachais, abasourdie.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me choquais le plus : de voir Darksky s'entrainer en secret dans la nuit pour une raison inconnue ou de comprendre que Iori s'était clairement retenue contre moi et que, même comme ça, j'avais eu du mal à la vaincre…

La créature qu'elle avait invoquée…elle dégageait la même aura que Nout ou Gariatron…mais bien plus puissante...Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais vu une telle chose dans toute l'histoire du monde des esprits…Alors, qui était réellement Iori ?

Quand j'y repensais, je ne connaissais pratiquement rien d'elle à part qu'elle avait perdu sa mère et qu'elle cherchait à faire quelque chose pour son père…Mais Darksky, lui, semblait détenir bien plus d'informations que moi. Pourquoi me les cachait-il alors ? Depuis quand avions nous de tels secrets l'un pour l'autre ?

Je secouai la tête pour faire disparaitre ces pensées néfastes. Je me faisais certainement des idées. Darksky avait certainement dû découvrir les pouvoirs de Iori par hasard et voulait simplement s'entrainer…ça ne pouvait-être que ça…

Et pourtant, j'avais beau essayer de me rassurer comme je le pouvais, je ne pouvais pas expliquer de quoi mon ami parlait en évoquant « la deuxième fois » … Des attaques ? Des défaites contre Iori ? Ou peut-être encore autre chose ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…

Dépitée, je finis par rentrer, non sans me jurer de les percer à jour le plus rapidement possible.

Le lendemain, Saya, Miyako et Darksky partirent très tôt en ville mais je ne les accompagnai pas et décidai de rester auprès de Iori pour la surveiller de près.

Ainsi, nous passâmes toute la matinée à nous entrainer dans le gymnase avec des épées d'escrime et même Nagisa s'y risqua mais abandonna rapidement après avoir trébuché en voulant réaliser une simple feinte.

Je tentai à plusieurs reprises d'acculer la jeune fille dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'elle me dévoile ses vrais pouvoirs mais, contrairement à la veille, elle maitrisait parfaitement son arme et n'avait pas l'air décidée à prendre le moindre risque.

De leur côté, Hiroki s'entrainait au combat avec Terra…sans réussir à la toucher une seule fois et Sunohara étudiait attentivement tous nos mouvements, certainement dans l'espoir de les reproduire plus tard.

Marie, quant à elle, était restée à l'intérieur et s'occupait des enfants qui se tenaient étonnement bien en sa présence.

Lorsque notre séance d'entrainement prit fin, je fis semblant de retourner dans ma chambre sous prétexte d'être épuisée mais, à peine eussé-je fermé la porte que je sautai par la fenêtre avant de prendre mon envol haut dans les ciel grâce aux ailes de Trishula.

J'attendis ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, planant simplement au-dessus du manoir, le regard rivé sur la porte d'entrée.

Soudain, Iori sortit enfin de la résidence, accompagnée de Nagisa. Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent un instant et regardèrent de tous les côtés, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et la brune déploya ses ailes de phénix. Elle fut rapidement suivie de son amie, transformée exactement comme la veille et toutes deux prirent la direction de la plaine.

Prenant toujours plus de hauteur et utilisant la glace pour refléter le soleil sur mon corps afin de me camoufler dans les nuages, je m'élançai à leur suite.

Je volai ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les terres du monde des esprits. Je fus légèrement surprise de ne croiser aucun autre esprit en chemin étant donné que les monstres volants étaient légions mais je ne m'en plaignis pas, pouvant ainsi suivre les deux jeunes filles plus facilement.

Ces dernières s'arrêtèrent finalement à l'orée d'une immense forêt dont je ne pouvais pas apercevoir le bout, même depuis ma hauteur.

Je frissonnai en repensant à ma dernière excursion dans un tel endroit avec Hélios…La maison de poupées ne m'avait pas laissé que de bons souvenirs à vrai dire…

Cependant, mes amies d'entrèrent pas et Iori, reprenant sa forme humaine, mit un genou à terre avant de poser la main sur le sol et de fermer les yeux.

Aussitôt, la forêt se mit à trembler et plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent, affolés. Des lignes lumineuses surgirent des entrailles de la terre et parcoururent toute une partie de la forêt pour former une sorte de géoglyphe semblable à ceux dans lesquels étaient enfermés les esprits de la terre.

Cependant, alors que je pensais voir apparaitre un monstre gigantesque, l'intensité de la lumière faiblit rapidement puis disparut sans laisser de trace et mes deux amies s'envolèrent vers une nouvelle destination.

J'attendis qu'elles eussent disparu de mon champ de vision avant de me poser au sol, exactement à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient pour examiner les environs, tout en restant sur mes gardes, à l'affut du moindre bruissement de feuille mais tout était calme. Mais, j'eus beau chercher, je ne trouvai rien d'étrange à l'orée de cette forêt.

Je soupirai, dépitée et fatiguée. Visiblement, Iori n'avait rien fait d'autre que faire briller le sol pour une raison inconnue. Mais j'étais pourtant persuadée que ce qu'elle venait de produire signifiait bien plus qu'un simple test de ses pouvoirs, comme ce que nous faisions tous.

Je m'apprêtai à repartir les mains vides lorsque soudain, j'entendis des pas à côté de moi et instinctivement, je revêtis mon armure de glace, mon épée en main, prête à riposter.

Lorsque je me retournai, toute ma détermination s'envola d'un seul coup en découvrant à qui j'avais à faire : un grand homme portant une longue cape sombre, aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une fine queue de cheval, aux petits yeux reptiliens, jaune comme de l'ambre et au visage aussi triangulaire que celui d'un serpent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cette forme mais il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre à qui j'avais à faire.

Ce dernier était accompagné d'un autre homme dont le visage était entièrement camouflé derrière une grande capuche mais il dégageait une aura sombre que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

L'homme s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et je reculai en serrant les dents tandis qu'il me lança un sourire malsain.

-Alors nos chemins ont fini par se croiser de nouveau, Laura Garden déclara-t-il d'une voix lente et grave.

Je resserrai ma prise sur mon épée, contrôlant tant bien que mal mes tremblements et je déglutis avant de lui répondre d'une voix se voulant assurée.

-J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne se recroisent jamais, Gariatron.

Nous restâmes l'un face l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes, sans dire un seul mot. La dernière fois que nous nous étions retrouvés ainsi, c'était lorsque j'étais encore aveuglée par la jalousie et uniquement guidée par la vengeance…mais à présent, même si je savais grâce à mon père qu'il n'était pas réellement notre ennemi, je ne pouvais pas oublier ce qu'il avait tenté de faire par le passé.

Finalement, l'expression sur le visage du démon changea, passant de sarcastique à légèrement ennuyée.

-Allons bon, ma très chère Laura, tu ne sembles pas ravie de me revoir, est-ce que je me trompe ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas ton ennemi dans cette guerre.

-Mais tu n'es pas non plus mon allié rétorquai-je sèchement. Qu'est-ce qui peut donc bien amener le démon des ténèbres ici ?

-C'est une bonne question, mais je vais te répondre par une autre question, Laura Garden : qu'est-ce qui a amené ton amie, Iori, ici ?

Je serrai les dents et continuai à reculer. Même si je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, Gariatron semblait posséder les réponses que je cherchais…à moins qu'il n'ait une fois de plus menti mais cette fois-ci, son expression contrariée en regardant la forêt me laissait douter.

-Pourquoi poser une question à laquelle tu as toi-même la réponse ? Répliquai-je dans l'espoir de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Le démon baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, avec un sourire amusé. Puis, sans me répondre, Gariatron s'avança vers moi et s'arrêta une fois arrivée à ma hauteur, me tournant le dos et fixant la forêt tandis que son acolyte n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

-On ne t'a jamais dit de connaitre tes alliés avant de chercher à vaincre tes ennemis, Laura ? Reprit-il d'une voix dénuée de sentiment.

-Si tu essaies de nous retourner les uns contre les autres, ça ne marchera pas, Gariatron.

-Mais ce n'est pas mon intention, loin de là s'amusa-t-il. Quel intérêt aurais-je à faire se battre mes pions entre eux ?

-Alors, quel est ton plan cette fois-ci ? Tu attends qu'Armageddon nous détruise pour lui porter le coup de grâce et faire d'une pierre de coup ? Ou bien espères-tu peut-être que nous fassions le sale travail à ta place ?

-Qui sait me répondit-il évasivement. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça aujourd'hui mais pour te faire une proposition.

Je me retournai en sursautant, les yeux ronds. Je sentais déjà le mensonge pour me manipuler arriver mais, étrangement, j'attendis que le démon développe sa pensée. Ce dernier me fixa alors de ses yeux de serpent réduit à deux minuscules fentes dorées et déclara :

-Laura Garden, je vais devenir ton mentor.

Je n'eus aucune réaction sur le moment. Plus rien de ce que le démon pouvait dire ne m'étonnait. Après tout, Terra nous avait bien proposé de rester chez elle et j'avais vu Darksky se battre avec Iori dans le parc. La proposition de Gariatron était nettement moins surprenante que ces choses.

Néanmoins, je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant à déceler les intentions cachées du démon mais j'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il avait à gagner en m'entrainant, si bien que je finis par le lui demander directement.

-Et en échange, qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je rejoigne ta cause et trahisse les miens une fois de plus ?

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi méfiante Laura mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir s'amusa Gariatron. Cependant, je n'attends qu'une seule chose de toi : que tu surpasses Yuiko Iori.

-Que je surpasse…Iori ? Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle tout à coup ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire à quel point cette fille est spéciale, je ne voudrais surtout pas casser la confiance qui règne entre vous railla-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Dans ce cas, je vais devoir refuser, je le crains. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'être entrainée par quelqu'un comme toi. J'ai déjà vaincu ton serviteur l'année dernière.

Je me retournai et déployai mes ailes, prête à m'envoler pour retourner à l'orphelinat mais, au moment même où mes pieds allaient quitter le sol, je sentis un léger courant d'air au-dessus de la tête et je me jetai au sol par réflexe.

Ce mouvement me sauva la vie car, une demi seconde plus tard, je vis un immense corps écailleux de serpent se déployer à l'endroit même où je me trouvai.

Lorsque je me relevai, serrant fort mon épée dans ma main, j'eus la confirmation de ce que je pensais : un corps long et fin, noir comme la nuit, une tête de serpent culminant à plus de vingt mètres au-dessus de moi et de minuscules yeux jaunes et luisant…il n'y avait aucune doute…

-Apopis…Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu celui-là…Grognai-je.

-Vaincre Zorc était inattendu, je le reconnais…Cependant, pourras-tu reproduire ce miracle deux fois, Laura Garden…ou plutôt devrais-je dire, héritière ?

Lorsque le démon prononça ce mot, je sentis une colère incommensurable remonter en moi. A mes pieds, l'herbe se mit à geler et un vent glacial émana de moi. Peu à peu, une armure de glace prit forme au-dessus de ma tunique tandis que mon épée grandit dans ma main, devenant de plus en plus froide, faisant cristalliser l'air autour rien qu'à son contact.

-Héritière ? Ne me fais pas rire…Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que j'utilise ton pouvoir, alors je vais le faire !

La glace m'entourant commença à s'assombrir, passant du blanc immaculé au noir ébène et une aura tout aussi sombre entoura mon arme.

Avec un cri de rage, je m'envolai, l'épée pointée devant moi, visant la tête du reptile géant. Apopis réagit au quart de tour et, avec une vitesse surprenante pour sa taille, s'enroula sur lui-même et mon arme rebondit simplement sur son corps, non sans y laisser une marque rougeoyante à cause du froid qu'elle dégageait.

Devant cet échec, je voulus me replier mais le serpent cracha une salve de venin dans ma direction, m'obligeant à ériger un bouclier de glace pour me protéger. L'herbe au sol se mit immédiatement à bruler tandis que je tenais tant bien que mal cette attaque…

Je serrai les dents, comprenant qu'il était inutile de rester sur la défense et j'utilisai mon bouclier comme une arme, le projetant de toutes mes forces vers le monstre. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver et enchaina aussitôt en se jetant sur moi, la gueule en avant.

Je ne reculai pas et je créai autour de moi un puissant blizzard agissant comme un mur repoussant l'attaque du serpent qui ne pouvait pas approcher à moins de deux mètres sans être repoussé. Je profitai de cette ouverture pour attaquer à nouveau avec un puissant rayon que je dirigeai droit sur le corps du reptile.

Lorsqu'il le toucha, une épaisse brume s'éleva dans les airs et le monstre géant rugit de douleur. Je ne m'arrêtai pas là et je lui plantai mon épée le plus profondément possible et, repensant à mon combat contre Iori, je me mis à la faire grandir pour qu'elle s'enfonce toujours plus profondément dans sa chair.

Avec un hurlement, Apopis tordit son corps dans tous les sens pour me faire lâcher prise mais je tins bon, continuant à faire grandir l'épée de glace. Cependant, alors que je l'avais presque transpercé de part en part, le monstre se replia d'un seul coup sur lui-même et m'écrasa entre ses années, brisant mon arme en même temps.

Cela me coupa la respiration et je sentis mes forces faiblir pendant un très court moment tandis que la tête du monstre se rapprochait de moi qui étais totalement immobilisée.

-Alors Laura, tu abandonnes ? Me lança le démon depuis le sol qui prenait du plaisir à me voir dans une situation pareille.

Je ne lui répondis pas et, comprenant que je n'allais pas pouvoir le vaincre comme ça, j'activai la fusion parfaite avec Trishula. Aussitôt, je sentis mon corps s'allonger et prendre la forme dont j'avais l'habitude à présent, celle du grand dragon bleuté.

D'un seul coup de griffe, je réussis à me libérer de l'emprise du monstre en tranchant son corps et à reprendre mon envol. Apopis mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, instants pendant lesquels j'en profitai pour charger une puissante attaque.

Tout comme avec Zorc, je projetai un faisceau glacé droit sur le monstre qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Rapidement, son corps se couvrit de gel et en moins d'une minute, je l'avais totalement immobilisé, tout son corps étant emprisonnée dans une épaisse couche de glace.

Satisfaite, j'atterris devant Gariatron, reprenant ma forme humaine et je lui lançai un regard de défi mais le démon ne semblait nullement impressionné.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Laura ?

-Je dirais la même chose de votre ami, Zorc était plus coriace.

Le démon sourit et au même moment, je ressentis une violente douleur dans le dos avant d'être projetée avec une force incroyable contre l'un des arbres de la forêt.

J'avais la respiration coupée, toutes mes forces s'étaient envolées après cette attaque surprise et ma vision était brouillée mais je pouvais tout de même distinguer que le reptile s'était dégagé et avait repris lui aussi sa forme humaine.

Je tentai de me relever mais je retombai aussitôt à terre en crachant un peu de sang. Le démon vint me rejoindre et mit un genou à terre pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non Laura, tu n'es qu'une humaine et tes adversaires ne le sont pas.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je dois abandonner mon humanité pour gagner cette guerre, c'est ça ? Articulai-je en ignorant la douleur.

-Non, mais garde simplement à l'esprit ce que je t'ai dit.

Gariatron plaça alors sa main au-dessus de ma tête et je fus entourée d'un léger halo violet. Je sentis mes forces revenir et la douleur disparaitre rapidement et, lorsque le démon se releva, j'étais dans le même état qu'avant mon combat contre Apopis.

-Si tu changes d'avis, dis à Terra de prévenir sa maitresse. Elle saura où me trouver.

Sur ces mots, il claqua des doigts et disparut dans une épaisse brume sombre, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage…

Je me relevai lentement, encore choquée d'avoir été vaincue de la sorte et je regardai ma main qui brillait d'un éclat sombre, l'éclat de la malédiction que je portais en moi…Il était hors de question que je fasse les mêmes erreurs que mon père. Peut-importait si Gariatron possédait les moyens de me rendre plus forte, je m'étais jurée de tourner la page et d'aller de l'avant et ce n'était pas en m'alliant à nouveau avec lui que j'allais en être capable.

Si j'étais trop faible, alors j'allais m'entrainer sans relâche jusqu'à acquérir la force suffisante pour rivaliser avec Apopis et même avec Iori et pour cela, je devais gagner les jeux. C'était la manière la plus rapide de devenir la meilleure dans tous les domaines.

Lorsque je revins à l'orphelinat dans la soirée, je ne parlai à personne de ma rencontre avec Gariatron. De toute façon, l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait pas entre Darksky, Miyako et Saya qui avaient l'air d'avoir passé une journée épuisante, Hiroki qui était couvert de bleus et Sunohara qui était plongé dans ses livres. Iori et Nagisa quant à elles, n'étaient pas encore rentrées mais je ne m'en étonnai même pas.

Après la fin du diner, alors que tout le monde était déjà remonté dans sa chambre pour prendre un repos bien mérité, je continuai à m'entrainer dans le gymnase, seule, contre un ennemi imaginaire.

Je n'avais vraiment pas digéré ma défaite contre Apopis si bien que je m'imaginais lui trancher le corps à chaque mouvement. Mais, peu importe comment j'adaptai ma stratégie, je me voyais perdre encore et encore contre lui, toujours de la même façon…

-Je ne te sens pas aussi combative qu'hier lança une voix amusée derrière moi.

Je me retournai en sursaut et je vis Marie à l'entrée du gymnase qui me regardait avec ses yeux brillant de malice.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire pourquoi ? Lui répondis-je en connaissant déjà sa réponse.

-Non, en effet mais bon, c'est toujours plus amusant quand on l'entend.

Marie marqua une pause et vint s'asseoir par terre près de moi, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

-Apopis, ça faisait longtemps, je me demandais pourquoi on n'entendait plus parler de lui…Murmura-t-elle. J'imagine que son retour signifie plus qu'un nouvel ennemi à vaincre…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Apopis est, tout comme Gariatron, banni de la terre des seigneurs de ce monde.

-La terre des seigneurs ? Répétai-je, intriguée.

-Là où se trouvait jadis la citadelle des dieux comme nous l'appelons. Mais ici, les dieux ne sont rien de plus que les monstres régissant ce monde, une sorte de gouvernement mondial dont Ladd était le roi.

-Je ne comprends pas en quoi cela rend le retour d'Apopis problématique s'il reste ici…

Marie commença à passer et repasser son doigt sur le sol, gribouillant dans la poussière recouvrant le plancher tout en prenant un air ennuyé.

-Armageddon, malgré les apparences, fait toujours partie des seigneurs de ce monde…Ce qui signifie que pour l'atteindre, Gariatron et Apopis vont devoir retourner dans la cité qui leur est interdite…

Je fronçai les sourcils, réalisant moi aussi ce qui signifiait le retour du serpent géant…s'il était banni et qu'il s'attaquait à Armageddon, tous les dieux allaient certainement soutenir, créant ainsi une véritable guerre entre dieux et démons, guerre pouvant s'étendre jusqu'à notre monde à cause de la brèche les reliant…

Je me mis à faire les cent pas au milieu du gymnase, cherchant une alternative pour éviter les débordements mais rien ne me vint en tête…

-Ne cherche pas Laura, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire dans notre situation actuelle déclara Marie en regardant tristement par la fenêtre. Si les démons ont choisi des humains dans notre monde, c'est bien parce qu'ils sont bannis et qu'ils ne veulent pas reproduire la même erreur qu'il y a des millénaires…Mais apparemment, Gariatron a décidé une fois de plus de faire cavalier seul…

-Dans ce cas, il suffit de nous débarrasser de lui avant de nous attaquer à Armageddon, non ? Suggérai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Marie secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

-Malheureusement non, Gariatron reste une condition nécessaire si nous voulons vaincre Armageddon. Et puis, tu as bien vu que tu n'es pas de taille contre Apopis…

-Donc que proposes-tu ? De laisser notre monde être impliqué dans un autre conflit ? M'exclamai-je en tapant du pied sur le sol.

-La seule solution serait de convaincre Gariatron mais c'est peine perdue.

-Non, il y a un moyen répondis-je aussitôt.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire amusé en entendant cela, ayant certainement déjà lu dans mes pensées avant même que je ne le dise.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'accepter la proposition de Gariatron sera suffisant, manipulateur comme il est ?

-Non, mais si je deviens plus puissante qu'Apopis, il n'aura plus aucune raison de l'envoyer à la citadelle et nous pourrons éviter que le conflit de s'étende !

-Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples…Mais Apopis était l'un des dieux les plus puissants dans le passé. Le surpasser reviendrait à t'élever au même rang que lui…tu penses vraiment cela réaliste ?...

-Et pourquoi pas ? Iori est déjà beaucoup plus forte que lui, non ?

-Iori…

Marie ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa la tête pour l'enfouir dans ses bras. Evidemment, elle devait connaitre la vérité sur notre amie mais elle non plus ne voulait rien dire…Pourquoi tout le monde était si secret avec elle ?

Mais quelque chose d'autre m'intrigua davantage sur le moment : l'attitude de la sœur de Darksky. Elle qui était toujours si joyeuse d'habitude, semblait ce soir-là totalement épuisée et même un peu triste…

-Dis, tu ne sembles vraiment pas dans ton assiette…il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je en me penchant vers elle.

-Je suis simplement pensive…Répondit la jeune fille évasivement.

-Toi, pensive ? Qu'est-ce qui peut te préoccuper autant, toi qui prend toujours tout à la légère d'habitude ? M'étonnai-je.

Marie me lança un sourire triste et se releva puis se plaça face à la fenêtre et posa sa main sur la vitre, regardant l'extérieur avec mélancolie.

-Est-ce que…trois mondes sont réellement nécessaires ?... Murmura-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Si nos mondes ne formaient qu'un à l'origine…Pourquoi a-t-on si peur de les voir fusionner ? J'ai beau savoir lire dans les pensées, je ne trouve pas de réponse à cette question…parce que cette peur est infondée.

-Mais…nous ne savons même pas ce que la fusion engendrerait ! Rétorquai-je. Evidemment que nous la craignons !

-Peut-être…mais leur existence même les met en péril…Et vaincre Armageddon ne résoudra rien…

-Que proposes-tu alors ? D'en détruire un ? De les faire fusionner ? De les laisser se détruire et voir ce qui va arriver ?

-Je ne propose rien…je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits, Laura…

-Sérieusement…où es-tu allée chercher des idées pareilles Marie ? M'inquiétai-je soudain.

-Qui sait…Je ne me souviens que des pensées, pas ceux à qui elles appartiennent.

La sœur de Darksky prit la direction de la sortie, me laissant encore désemparée par ses propos mais, juste avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna vers moi, le visage à nouveau éclairé par l'entrain et l'insouciance qui la caractérisaient.

-Enfin, une seule chose à la fois ! On dit qu'avoir trop de préoccupations réduit le QI me lança-t-elle en souriant. Occupons-nous d'abord de la folie de Saya avant de nous lancer dans des opérations suicidaires !

Ces derniers mots avant qu'elle ne parte me tirèrent un sourire malgré la conversation que nous venions d'avoir. Marie avait raison, ce n'était pas en essayant de régler tous les problèmes à la fois que nous allions réussir…Armageddon et la fusion des mondes étaient peut-être nos soucis les plus gros mais dans l'état actuel des choses, nous étions bien incapables de faire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, résignée, j'abandonnai ce débat avec moi-même pour ce soir-là.

Le lendemain débuta à nouveau avec un entrainement rapide à la citadelle auquel je ne participai pas, préférant aller en ville pour me détendre après les événements avec Gariatron et Marie.

Arrivée sur la grande place, je vis rapidement Ambre et Maya installées au café, prenant les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée, l'air totalement détendu. Lorsque ces dernières me virent, elles n'eurent pas l'air spécialement coupable de se prélasser de la sorte alors qu'un trou béant planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Et bien, je vois que ça bosse dur par ici raillai-je en m'installant à leur table.

-Plus que tu ne le crois ma chère Laura me répondit Maya avec un sourire moqueur. Ça fait deux jours que nous surveillons l'entrée de la mairie et certains participants ont l'air plutôt costauds.

-Tellement costauds que nous restons ici au lieu de nous entrainer…Compléta Ambre qui ne faisait pas d'effort pour autant.

Je ris de bon cœur et commandai également une boisson tout en racontant aux deux amies ce que nous faisions de notre côté. Maya s'étrangla d'ailleurs avec son jus de fruit en apprenant que nous logions dans un manoir alors qu'elles se contentaient de l'auberge minable du coin.

Nous parlâmes de banalités pendant encore dix bonnes minutes avant qu'Ambre n'évoque un fait qui m'interpela.

-Je me demande où étaient les jumeaux hier quand même, je les ai vus avec Marie en début d'après-midi mais ils ne nous ont pas dit où ils allaient.

-Attends, Marie était avec Satoshi et Serena toute l'après-midi ?

-Ouai, elle les a croisés alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville pour aller je ne sais où me répondit Maya.

-Et…est-ce qu'elle avait l'air…normale ?

-Si par normale, tu veux dire s'amusant à taquiner Satoshi avec Serena, alors oui, elle était normale.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, intriguée. Marie était donc si pensive hier à cause de sa balade avec les jumeaux…y avait-il réellement un lien ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Une pensée d'un esprit de duel qui passait par là ? Avec le peu d'éléments que j'avais, il m'était difficile d'élaborer une théorie mais peut-être qu'en les questionnant directement, les choses allaient s'éclairer.

-Et est-ce que vous savez où ils sont aujourd'hui par hasard ?

-Ils devaient aider un l'esprit de l'eau pour je ne sais plus quoi…enfin, ils avaient l'air suffisamment occupés pour ne pas venir avec nous lança Maya en haussant les épaules.

-D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être tant qu'on y aille sinon Drago et les autres vont partir sans nous…

Maya se leva d'un bond et finit son verre d'une gorgée avant de filer, entrainant Ambre à sa suite qui n'eut pas son mot à dire et me laissant payer toute l'addition. J'aurais été amusée par ce duo singulier si la note n'avait pas été aussi élevée…

Après avoir payé, je partis donc à la recherche des jumeaux dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui avait inquiété Marie à ce point. Il ne me fut pas très compliqué de trouver ce fameux esprit de l'eau puisque cet esprit était la gardienne du lac voisin.

Je pris donc mon envol et je repérai rapidement la grande étendue d'eau près des montagnes, en plein milieu de la forêt.

Cependant, plus je m'approchai de cet endroit et plus mes ailes me semblaient lourdes, comme si la gravité augmentait au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais au cœur de la forêt.

Soudain, je ressentis une étrange sensation, comme si mon corps venait de traverser une sorte de barrière invisible et, à bout de force, je fus forcée d'atterrir à quelques mètres du lac. Mais même au sol, j'avais du mal à me déplacer et chacun de mes pas était un supplice.

-Lau…Laura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Je me retournai, ayant reconnu derrière moi la voix de Serena qui venait à ma rencontre, et qui étrangement, se mouvait apparemment sans difficulté.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, mes jambes finirent par lâcher et je tombai à genoux. La jeune fille s'affola aussitôt en me voyant si faible.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-O…Oui, enfin je crois…J'ai juste besoin de repos…

Je n'en dis pas plus car je ressentis alors des difficultés à parler et même à respirer dans cet endroit. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, d'autant plus que Serena était en pleine forme, elle…

-Non, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, tu as dû être touchée par l'attaque des infernoids !

-Les…Infernoids ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

Serena se mordit la lèvre et regarda de tous les côtés pour s'assurer que personne ne nous écoutait avant de reprendre :

-Les Qliphort ne sont pas les seuls à avoir été emprisonnés dans l'arbre.


	29. Chapitre 17: La reine du sanctuaire

_**Chapitre 17 : La reine du sanctuaire**_

Le lendemain, nous retrouvâmes Ladd devant la mairie assez tard dans la matinée. Et pour cause, Ambre et Maya avaient décidé de paresser au café tandis que June voulait vérifier les derniers réglages de sa voiture et qu'Angéla ne s'était levée qu'après onze heures…

Mais une fois que le groupe fut au complet, nous prîmes le téléporteur qui nous conduisit directement au sanctuaire et j'eus un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Les colonnes à l'entrée du temple étaient noires de poussière et quelques gravats se détachaient du mur à intervalles réguliers tandis que le toit n'était plus qu'un vaste tas de cendres fumantes. Heureusement, les côtés du bâtiment semblaient avoir été épargnés…mais lorsque Ladd avait parlé d'explosion, je ne m'attendais pas à voir l'imposant monument dans un tel état…

Cependant, personne à part moi n'eut l'air surpris et tout le monde monta les marches en continuant à papoter tranquillement.

Mon esprit rentra à l'intérieur du temple où nous vîmes les chevaliers nobles armés de marteaux, casques et briques et qui s'affairaient visiblement à réparer les dégâts sous l'œil attentif de Medraut…

Nous les ignorâmes et nous continuâmes notre route.

Nous tournâmes à gauche depuis le hall d'entrée pour nous retrouver dans un long couloir orné de dizaines de statues d'esprits de duel. Je ne les reconnaissais pas tous mais leurs têtes ne m'étaient pas inconnues. Et visiblement, Angéla n'avait aucun doute sur leurs identités puisqu'elle s'arrêtait quasiment devant chacune avec un air émerveillé.

Après une minute de marche dans ce couloir, nous arrivâmes finalement devant une immense porte de bois sculpté. Dessus étaient représenté un grand dragon possédant plusieurs paires d'ailes d'ange ressemblant à celle de Ladd, ainsi qu'une sorte d'auréole autour de la tête et un cristal incrusté dans sa poitrine.

-ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici murmura Ladd d'une voix nostalgique.

-Attends, tu veux dire que depuis que nous sommes ici, tu n'habitais pas ici ? M'étonnai-je.

-Non, je logeai chez…une amie on va dire grogna mon esprit en détournant le regard.

A ce moment-là, Angéla me donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et me regarda d'un air malicieux mais je tentai de rester sérieux, même si je comptais bien m'amuser un peu avec cette révélation plus tard.

-Alors comme ça, tu habites au sanctuaire céleste ? Reprit June en examinant avec attention le bas-relief.

-C'est étrange, j'étais persuadée que tu habitais dans une cabane miteuse, moi railla Maya.

-Peut-être que la maison de son amie est effectivement une cabane miteuse pouffa Ambre avant de se rattraper en voyant le regard assassin que lui lançait mon esprit de duel.

-Lorsque vous aurez fini de vous moquer, on pourra peut-être y aller ? Râla-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Au bout de deux minutes, tout le monde finit enfin par retrouver son sérieux et Ladd poussa les grandes portes. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur un immense hall ressemblant à celui d'un château de la renaissance. La pièce, entièrement recouverte de dorures, était illuminée par les nombreuses fenêtres qu'elle comportait et un grand lustre de cristal trônait, accroché au plafond.

Devant nous, légèrement sur les côtés de la pièce, deux grands escaliers recouverts d'un tapis doré menaient au premier étage et, entre eux se dressait une imposante fontaine.

A droite et à gauche de nous, de longs couloirs comme celui que nous venions d'emprunter s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Enfin, de grands tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, séparés par de petites lampes les éclairant faiblement.

Dans toute la pièce étaient dispersés divers meubles comme des commodes en bois, des fauteuils et une multitudes d'autres objets de décoration, tous recouverts d'or.

Tout ce décorum faisait passer le manoir de Sherry pour une vulgaire maison de poupée en comparaison. J'avais rarement vu un endroit aussi scintillant et lumineux, comme s'il émanait lui-même cette lumière.

-Et bien, on peut dire que vous aimez le luxe dans le monde des esprits siffla Maya.

-Pas spécialement, l'or n'est pas rare dans notre monde lui répondit Ladd en haussant les épaules.

Au même moment, un homme à moitié chauve portant costume en queue de pie rentra dans la pièce et s'inclina poliment devant l'esprit de duel.

-Vous voilà de retour jeune prince. Cela faisait une éternité que nous n'avions pas eu l'honneur de vous revoir.

Tous les autres s'étranglèrent en entendant le mot « prince » pour s'adresser à Ladd, quant à moi, je ris intérieurement. J'aurais pu le leur révéler plus tôt mais j'avais envie de voir leur réaction et apparemment, ça en valait le coup car Angéla l'attrapa par le col et commença à le secouer comme un prunier tandis que June essayait de la calmer, en vain.

-Attends, tu es prince toi ? C'est quoi ces bêtises ? Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre aussi ? Même Drago a plus l'allure d'un prince que toi !

-En théorie, j'en suis un aussi je te rappelle…murmurai-je suffisamment bas pour ne pas qu'elle m'entende.

-S'il te plait Angéla, arrête ça, pas besoin de réagir de cette façon…Lui dit June en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Mais il est prince June ? Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

-Oui, oui, on comprend tous, alors lâche-le maintenant.

Maya, en toute délicatesse, fit un croche-pattes à Angéla qui fut obligée de lâcher Ladd pour ne pas tomber et ce dernier en profita pour reprendre ses distances sous le regard effaré du majordome qui s'était figé…

-Tout est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas déclarai-je.

Le petit homme finit alors par remarquer ma présence et écarquilla les yeux avant de s'incliner devant moi, exactement comme il l'avait fait pour Ladd.

-Oh, mais vous devez être Drago. Vous avez bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

-Vous me connaissez ? M'étonnai-je.

-J'ai connu vos parents, oui me répondit le majordome avec un large sourire. Enfin, qui ne les a pas connus au sanctuaire. Votre petite escapade dans le temps à fait bien du bruit à l'époque.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus parler de ça, Vanguard l'interrompit mon esprit en grognant. Est-ce que Mère est au sanctuaire en ce moment ?

-Oui, et elle vous attend, jeune maitre.

J'entendis Ladd déglutir et je vis une goutte de sueur perler de son front. Je ne savais pas exactement quelle relation ils entretenaient mais j'imaginais facilement qu'elle n'était pas des plus conviviales. Après tout, il avait fui ses devoirs et brisé les règles de ce monde pour nous permettre de fuir…

-B…Bien…dans ce cas, dis-lui que nous arrivons…

Le majordome s'inclina une nouvelle fois et se retira tandis que Ladd s'écroula dans un fauteuil en s'essuyant le front et en soupirant.

-Tout compte fait, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je reste chez mon amie…Grommela-t-il.

-Et si tu nous expliquais avant tout ? Ça ne serait peut-être pas mal non ? Suggéra Angéla qui avait réussi à échapper à l'emprise de Maya.

Mon esprit soupira à nouveau et répéta ce qu'il m'avait déjà dit la veille : sa naissance, ses devoirs, sa fuite et son idéal, il ne passa rien sous le silence et étonnement personne ne l'interrompit pendant son récit. Même Maya semblait intéressée par ce qu'il racontait. Même moi qui connaissais déjà son histoire, fus à nouveau étonné.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un court silence s'en suivit et, contre toute attente, ce fut Ambre qui le brisa.

-Je crois…que je comprends ce que tu ressens, Ladd…

-Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas princesse pourtant il me semble ricana Maya.

-Non, mais je suis dans la même situation en quelque sorte.

Nous nous étranglâmes tous en même temps, à l'exception d'Angéla qui émit un petit rire amusé et qui reprit la parole.

-Vous ne saviez pas qu'Ambre était l'héritière de deux grandes entreprises rivales ? Lança la blonde.

-Et…Comment aurions-nous pu le savoir ? Rétorqua June, perplexe.

-Je pensais que tout le monde le savait pourtant.

-En fait, tu es la seule à le savoir Angéla…Avoua Ambre en détournant le regard. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, nous parlons de Ladd pour le moment.

La brune plongea ses yeux vert émeraude dans ceux de Ladd et le dévisagea d'un air sévère.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies fait de mauvais choix jusqu'à maintenant. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que je n'avais pas à suivre leurs pas si je n'en avais pas envie.

-Sauf que toi, tu n'as pas la responsabilité d'un monde sur tes épaules rétorqua le Dragon.

Ambre mit son doigt devant sa bouche et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air totalement innocent.

-C'est vrai que les sociétés de mes parents ne sont pas irremplaçables…mais qui sait ce qu'elles peuvent devenir.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Ladd en s'accoudant sur son fauteuil.

-Pour le moment, ces deux entreprises sont remplaçables. Elles n'ont encore rien créé qui changera le monde mais elles ont le potentiel de créer bien plus que n'importe quelle autre. Tout comme le sanctuaire et le Pandémonium, séparés, ils n'évolueront pas et ne changeront rien.

-Tu perds ton temps à discuter avec moi, tu sais ? Je suis du même avis que toi, Ambre. Mais ce sont mes parents qu'il faudra convaincre. Tu penses vraiment être capable de tenir les mêmes discours contre la reine du sanctuaire ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas répliqua Ambre avec un sourire confiant.

C'était la première fois que je voyais la rivale de June prendre autant les choses en main, elle qui d'habitude était si discrète et se contentait de suivre les blagues d'Angéla et Maya et visiblement, même ses amies d'enfance n'avaient pas vu venir un tel changement d'attitude de sa part.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce et tout le monde, à l'exception de Ladd, se figea devant la personne qui venait de rentrer.

Accompagnée du majordome, une grande dame à la chevelure d'argent s'avançait vers nous d'une démarche lente et majestueuse. Son visage était long et fin, lui donnant un aspect très jeune mais son regard, d'un rouge écarlate, dégageait une aura de puissance et de fermeté contrastant avec la pureté de ses traits. Sur son front était posé un diadème semblable à celui de Ladd.

La jeune femme portait une longue robe dorée sans manche, surmontée d'une cape de velours pourpre sur laquelle était brodée une représentation du sanctuaire.

Cependant…j'avais l'impression que cette personne ne m'était pas inconnue…Je l'avais déjà vue quelque part…

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous et nous dévisagea, je me sentis obligé de m'incliner par respect et les autres m'imitèrent, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle attitude adopter.

Mais le regard de la femme passa rapidement sur Ladd qui émit simplement un grognement agacé et croisa les bras sur son torse sans daigner se lever de son fauteuil.

-On dirait que ces derniers millénaires ne t'ont pas appris la politesse déclara froidement la reine du sanctuaire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour m'excuser si c'est ce que vous espériez, mère rétorqua Ladd sur le même ton.

-Et dans ce cas, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Je suis simplement venu chercher ce qui me revient de droit : mon accès aux terres des seigneurs.

Nous restâmes un moment sans voix en entendant cette déclaration et même la reine du sanctuaire ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle demande mais cette dernière se reprit rapidement, cachant sa surprise derrière un visage de marbre.

-Ton accès ? Tu es déchu de tes droits depuis que tu as déserté il me semble reprit la reine.

-Pas tout à fait, mère rétorqua mon esprit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Dans un éclair, Ladd reprit son apparence de Dragon noir et blanc et je vis la fusion parfaite apparaitre juste devant moi tandis que mon esprit de duel s'en empara et la brandit devant sa mère.

-Il me semble que la possession de la fusion parfaite est une condition suffisante pour se rendre aux terres des seigneurs, n'est-ce pas ?

La reine du sanctuaire grimaça et son regard dur et froid passa sur moi. Je ne me laissai cependant pas démonter et, me souvenant de mon statut dans ce monde, je me relevai et fis face à Raito.

-Je me nomme Drago, je suis…

-Je sais qui tu es m'interrompit la reine d'une voix soudainement beaucoup plus douce.

-Ah…ah oui ? Bégayai-je, déconcerté.

-Vanguard, si tu veux bien mener nos invités dans le salon le temps que je m'entretienne avec Drago.

-Tout de suite madame. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Angéla et les autres me regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais je leur fis signe d'obéir sans poser de question et de suivre le majordome. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas moi-même la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait mais je préférais ne pas froisser la reine du sanctuaire céleste.

Raito attendit que nous fussions seuls dans la pièce puis claqua des doigts et le décor changea brutalement. Le hall d'entrée classique se transforma alors en temple doré, semblable au sanctuaire céleste mais beaucoup plus lumineux, plus spacieux et surtout beaucoup plus imposant.

Ce dernier était entièrement ouvert sur l'extérieur et des dizaines de torches brûlaient, projetant des ombres dansantes sur le sol. Dehors, je ne pouvais distinguer rien d'autre qu'un bleu azur à perte de vue comme s'il n'y avait rien autour de nous…

Au centre se trouvait un trône démesurément grand pour un être humain, entouré de deux immenses statues représentant deux dragons déployant leurs ailes autour, dragons que je reconnus aisément : luminion et Gariatron.

-Bienvenu au sanctuaire céleste, Drago Mio déclara une voix derrière moi.

Lorsque je me retournai, l'élégante jeune femme avait disparu et fait place à un majestueux Dragon blanc, le même qui celui gravé sur la porte d'entrée devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés plus tôt et ma gorge se noua.

A présent que Ladd et les autres avaient disparu, je réalisai enfin à qui je faisais réellement face : ce n'était pas simplement la mère de mon esprit de duel capricieux et ronchon mais bien la reine de ce monde, celle qui le gouvernait et qui détenait tous les pouvoirs et je me trouvais au cœur même de son royaume, moi qui, deux ans plus tôt, n'avais même pas conscience de l'existence de ce monde.

Je me sentais ridiculement fragile et désarmé, surtout devant un dragon de plus de dix mètres de long certainement capable de m'anéantir d'un seul geste mais je gardai la tête haute, réprimant mes tremblements, attendant que la reine s'exprime.

-Avant tout Drago, j'aimerais te poser une question lança Raito en prenant place dans son trône, est-ce vrai que vous comptez vous attaquer à Armageddon ?

-Oui répondis-je aussitôt.

-Et est-il vrai également que vous avez conclu une alliance avec les démons ?

-Une trêve serait plus appropriée mais j'imagine que les résultats sont les mêmes.

-Mais sais-tu qu'en tant que fils de Solaris, ta loyauté va envers les dieux et non envers les démons ? Continua la reine d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

-Ma loyauté va envers Ladd. J'ai juré de l'aider à construire son rêve et pour cela, je dois mettre fin à cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré rétorquai-je d'un ton un peu plus assuré.

-Encore avec ses vieilles histoires…soupira la dragonne d'un air las. Avalon ne verra pas le jour simplement avec de la bonne volonté, surtout pas maintenant. Le sanctuaire et le pandémonium ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient et même si le point de non-retour n'est pas encore atteint, ça ne saurait tarder. Mais je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour parler de mon fils, ce qu'il fait ne regarde que lui à présent.

Raito ouvrit alors sa patte avant et la tendit devant elle en fermant les yeux. Un instant plus tard, une sorte de portail s'était ouvert entre elle et moi mais je ne pouvais distinguer de l'autre côté qu'une masse sombre et informe.

Ne comprenant pas exactement ce que la reine du sanctuaire était en train de faire, je restais sur mes gardes, prêt à me défendre en cas de besoin. Cependant, alors que je pensais qu'une nouvelle menace allait surgir, je réprimai un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une vieille connaissance émergea du portail, connaissance que je ne m'imaginais pas revoir un jour…Et pour cause, cette personne était morte depuis plus de cinq mille ans…

Il s'agissait d'une grande femme d'une vingtaine d'année, blonde comme le soleil possédant deux mèches de chaque côté du visage lui tombant sur le front ainsi que deux autres, plus petites, au niveau de la raie centrale. Son visage était assez fin tout en étant ferme et ses yeux azurés reflétaient à la fois une grande douceur mais aussi une grande détermination.

La femme portait une simple robe blanche descendant jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de souliers légers tandis qu'à ses poignets et à son cou pendaient quelques bijoux dorés.

Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de la reine du sanctuaire et me dévisagea d'un air à la fois moqueur et embêté tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et bien, et bien Drago, tu n'as pas énormément changé en cinq mille ans ironisa-t-elle en guise de salutation.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire la même chose de toi, Luna lui répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

-Il n'y a que dans le monde des esprits que je peux revêtir cette apparence, laisse-moi profiter de ma jeunesse ! rétorqua-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même pour faire voler sa robe autour d'elle.

-Es-tu venue ici pour te pavaner ou pour avoir une discussion sérieuse ? Grogna Raito en commençant à s'impatienter.

-C'est bon, tu n'es pas qu'un simple esprit flottant toute la journée toi je te rappelle. Tu verras ce que ça fera une fois que tu auras passé l'âge !

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite alors dépêche-toi avant que je ne renvoie à ce stade ! Répliqua la reine, de la fumée commençant à sortir de sa gueule.

Gêné du comportement des deux reines, je décidai de ne pas intervenir et d'attendre simplement qu'elles aient fini de se chamailler, préférant éviter d'en fâcher une des deux…

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, les hostilités cessèrent et toutes deux reprirent leur sérieux en se tournant vers moi et je fus impressionné par les aura qu'elles dégageaient. Bien qu'elles se chamaillaient comme deux petites filles, la sagesse et le calme se lisaient dans leurs regards. Luna était en tout point opposée à Hélios, lui qui prenait tout à la légère, ne faisait attention à rien et était même capable d'acheter des billets d'avion dans des brocantes…Je fus légèrement amusé par ce contraste mais je me retins bien de le montrer, de peur des conséquences.

-Bon, ceci étant réglé Drago, j'avais quelque chose à te demander déclara Luna sérieusement. Cela concerne mon frère.

-Hélios ? Il y a un problème avec lui ? M'étonnai-je.

-Je ne sais pas, cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'arrive plus à le localiser. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour lui avec Luminion à ses côtés mais quand même, enquêter sur l'arbre des Naturia n'est pas sans risque, surtout avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment…

-Vous voulez parler des Qliphorts ?

-Précisément, et c'est pour cela que nous t'avons fait venir ici, Drago déclara Raito en fronçant les sourcils…ou ce qui s'apparentait à des sourcils sur sa peau écailleuse. Tu en un vu un récemment, je me trompe ?

Je me raidis et serrai les dents. Autant j'avais pu cacher une telle information aux autres, autant je savais bien que mentir à Raito était inutile. En tant que reine du sanctuaire, elle devait certainement être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait sur ses terres…Je comprenais enfin le sentiment qu'avait Angéla lorsqu'elle se faisait attraper par un prof alors qu'elle faisait des messes basses…

-Oui, en effet répondis-je alors d'une petite voix. Mais il est parti, ne vous inquiétez pas, je…

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que fiche cet abruti ! Cracha Luna en tapant le sol de son pied d'un air exaspéré. Surveiller les qliphort, mon œil, je suis sûr qu'il passe du bon temps avec les Naturia !

-Attends Luna, ce Qliphort là était spécial l'interrompis-je. Il pouvait devenir invisible…ce qui expliquerait peut-être qu'il ait échappé à Hélios…

-Peut-être bien oui…mais quand même, un Qliphort qui s'échappe est bien la preuve qu'il y a une faille quelque part ! Raito, tu as entendu comme moi, ce n'est plus l'heure de s'amuser !

La dragonne soupira en guise de réponse et reprit sa forme humaine avant de reprendre d'une voix calme, non sans une once de crainte dedans.

-J'imagine que oui. Mais ces histoires n'arrivent vraiment pas au bon moment. Déjà que le Pandémonium est sur les nerfs, il va falloir que Daku se débrouille s'il ne veut pas une révolte dans ses rangs…

-Et…que comptez-vous faire contre cette menace ? Hasardai-je.

-Dans un premier temps, je vais prévenir Voltanis d'annuler les jeux pour le moment et de les reporter à plus tard. Même si s'amuser est bien pour ne pas paniquer, il serait trop risqué de rassembler autant de monde à un seul endroit pendant une période aussi longue.

-Attendez, nous avions besoin des jeux pour nous entrainer nous ! Rétorquai-je, les yeux ronds. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à affronter les Qliphorts !

-La sécurité du monde des esprits et notre priorité répliqua Raito. Luna, est-ce que tu peux te rendre au Pandémonium porter la nouvelle ?

-Tout de suite mais je ne suis pas une excellente diplomate…

Le fantôme disparut dans une trainée de poussière d'étoile, ne laissant que la reine du sanctuaire et moi mais cette dernière ne semblait plus faire attention à moi et s'agitait dans tous les sens, faisant apparaitre des dizaines d'écrans sur lesquels elle tapotait avant de les faire disparaitre.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais ma place ici mais je n'osais pas l'interrompre pour lui demander de me renvoyer avec Angéla et les autres. D'autant plus que j'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées, cherchant un nouveau moyen pour nous entrainer.

Tout cela tombait vraiment mal. Non seulement ils allaient tous me piquer une crise, particulièrement Angéla, mais sans ces Jeux, je ne savais vraiment pas comment nous allions être prêts pour combattre les Qliphorts…

Soudain, un écran plus grand que les autres s'alluma en plein milieu de la pièce et je vis Voltanis apparaitre dessus, l'air ennuyé tandis que quelques esprits de duel couraient dans tous les sens derrière lui, affolés.

-Dame Raito, sans vouloir vous offenser…Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Grommela le juge.

Avant même que la reine n'eut le temps de répondre, un autre écran apparut juste à côté du premier sur lequel s'affichait la tête d'un homme devant avoisiner la cinquantaine, aux traits durs et à la barbe noire comme le jais. Ses cheveux étaient mi longs et tombaient sur son front en une frange inégale, camouflant en partie son œil droit, lui aussi couleur nuit. Il portait une longue cape bleue marine couvrant entièrement son corps et à en juger par son air de défi envers la reine, je compris rapidement de qui il s'agissait.

-Raito, espèce de Reine incapable, avant de prendre de telles décisions, consulte-moi ! Hurla l'homme en abattant violemment son poing sur une table.

-Voltanis, Daku, je suis désolée mais la situation ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Les Qliphorts sont en liberté, je ne peux pas faire courir de risque à mon peuple rétorqua la reine d'une voix sévère.

-Allons bon, une petite menace et vous vous recroquevillez dans votre coquille, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes au sanctuaire ! Cracha le roi.

-Je ne vous permets pas. Dame Raito fait simplement preuve de prudence, vous devriez prendre exemple sur sa sagesse répliqua Voltanis. Mais j'aurais préféré que vous m'en parliez un peu plus tôt quand même…

Mon portable sonna alors dans ma poche et, voyant que les trois esprits n'avaient sûrement pas besoin de moi, je m'éloignai un peu et décrochai. Immédiatement, j'entendis une explosion à l'autre bout du fil suivi du bruit d'une maison qui s'effondre.

-Drago, je peux savoir où tu es bon sang !? Me cria Angéla.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? M'affolai-je.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien grand génie, les Qliphort sont repassés à l'attaque !

Mon cœur s'accéléra en entendant cela mais je gardai néanmoins mon calme. S'affoler n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation qui n'était déjà pas très facile…Et dire que Raito venait justement d'annuler les Jeux pour éviter une situation de panique comme celle-là, il avait fallu que les Qliphort passent à l'attaque exactement au même moment…

Je fronçai les sourcils, réalisant soudain quelque chose…La coïncidence était quand même un peu grosse…Comme si quelqu'un avait espionné notre conversation…

-Angéla, vous êtes toujours au sanctuaire ? Demandai-je à mon amie.

-A ton avis ! Et je me répète, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu devrais déjà être là !

-Ecoute moi attentivement Angéla : il y a une taupe !

-Une taupe ? M'interrompit-elle. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de s'occuper de ça ?

-Allez voir Voltanis et trouvez-là, je m'occupe du reste.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je lui raccrochai au nez et, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, je concentrai mon énergie, cherchant à repérer celle de Ladd. Je ne savais pas si ce que je tentai de faire était à ma portée ni même si c'était réalisable mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

-Fusion Parfaite activée ! Apparais, Dragon éclipse parfait !

Aussitôt, je me sentis comme arraché à mon propre corps et ma vision se brouilla un instant mais, lorsque je recouvrai la vue une seconde plus tard, je ne me trouvais plus aux côtés de Raito mais à l'extérieur du sanctuaire, volant à plusieurs milliers de mètres au-dessus du sol, encerclé par trois énormes machines, des Qliphorts…

-Drago, préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu fais ça grogna Ladd dans mon esprit, mécontent.

-Pas le temps pour les blagues. Quelle est la situation ? Le coupai-je.

-Pas très bonne. Les Qliphorts ont attaqué par surprise le sanctuaire et, même si j'ai réussi à limiter les dégâts, il y a des blessés…

-Et quelles sont nos chances de victoire selon toi ?

-Si ma mère ne convoque pas rapidement l'armée du sanctuaire…je dirais dix pourcents.

-C'est largement suffisant.

J'entendis mon esprit soupirer dans ma tête avant de se retirer pour me laisser le contrôle total sur mon corps. Ladd avait raison, nos chances de gagner étaient minces. Nous avions déjà eu du mal face à une seule de ces machines alors face à trois…

Je chassai ces mauvaises pensées de ma tête et, après avoir pris une grande respiration, je crachai un déluge de flammes violettes vers la machine en face de moi. Mon attaque la toucha de plein fouet et souleva un épais nuage de fumée mais je savais que c'était loin d'être suffisant.

Effectivement, je ne m'étais pas trompé : je n'avais même pas éraflé sa peinture et le Qliphort continuait à clignoter de toutes les couleurs, ce qui ne me disait rien de bon…

Mon bras droit se leva de lui-même au-dessus de ma tête et contra un tir provenant d'une des créatures en forme de disque vert…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver Drago, je ne peux pas surveiller tous tes angles morts ! Râla Ladd.

Je grimaçai. A un contre trois, le combat était bien trop déséquilibré, d'autant plus que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de quitter ces machines des yeux…

Les machines repassèrent à l'attaque, me bombardant de lasers que j'esquivai tant bien que mal en voltigeant dans tous les sens. Mais je n'avais pas un seul instant de répit et je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer ainsi éternellement…

Je pris alors de la hauteur et, rassemblant mon énergie, je lançai une nouvelle attaque sur le Qliphort en forme de scorpion. Cette fois-ci, la machine ne prit pas le risque de recevoir l'attaque et se décala sur le côté avant de me viser à son tour.

Avec l'aide de Ladd, je créai un bouclier qui dévia le laser tout droit sur le disque qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et reçut le déluge d'énergie de plein fouet et c'est alors une idée folle me traversa alors la tête.

-Ladd, est-ce qu'il serait possible de créer ce bouclier en moins d'une seconde et de faire en sorte qu'il nous recouvre entièrement ?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir et je plongeai vers les machines infernales, me protégeant comme je pouvais des lasers jusqu'à me retrouver pile entre les trois et mon cœur s'accéléra. Tout allait se jouer au millième de seconde près mais c'était ma seule option…

Alors que je voyais les trois monstres charger leurs tirs, j'entendais Ladd me hurler de faire quelque chose mais je ne bougeai pas, fermant même les yeux pour ne pas être déconcentré.

Soudain, le bruit du canon des Qliphorts parvint à mes oreilles et, instantanément, je relâchai toute mon énergie pour créer un bouclier sphérique me protégeant certes de toute attaque mais ce n'était pas le but recherché.

Lorsque les trois lasers rebondirent sur mon mur, les Qliphorts n'eurent pas le temps de reculer et tous trois reçurent leurs propres attaques sans pouvoir rien faire.

-Est-ce qu'on…les a eus ? Murmurai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Non, mais c'est le moment de retourner à terre me répondit Ladd.

Sans me faire prier, je fis demi-tour avant que la fumée ne se soit dissipée et j'atterris sur les marches menant au sanctuaire. C'est là que je vis à quel point l'attaque avait été violente et inattendue : le bâtiment qui n'était déjà pas en bon état, semblait prêt à s'effondrer à la moindre brise à présent et même les escaliers tombaient en morceaux…

-Il est temps d'en finir en un seul coup Ladd !

Mes yeux dorés virèrent aussitôt au rouge tandis que tout mon corps fut entouré d'un épais halo d'énergie mauve. Je levai ma main droite vers les trois machines encore recouvertes par la fumée et une sphère d'énergie se forma dans ma paume.

Avec un cri de fureur, je la projetai de toutes mes forces comme une balle de baseball. Le projectile n'était peut-être pas grand en comparaison avec la taille des monstres mais, telle une balle de fusil, il transperça la carapace d'acier de Qliphort ressemblant à un scorpion.

Je le vis commencer à perdre de l'altitude tandis que la lumière en son centre s'éteignait peu à peu jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un point noir sans aucun éclat.

-Et de un, plus que deux ! M'exclamai-je, content de moi-même.

-J'éviterais de parler trop vite si j'étais toi…

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que Ladd voulait dire mais l'instant d'après, une immense ombre cacha soudain le soleil. Je cru d'abord qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un nuage mais, quand je levai la tête, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et je faillis tomber à la renverse.

Une sorte de forteresse volante venait d'apparaitre dans le ciel, exactement comme celle des démons à la différence qu'elle était entourée d'une sorte d'anneau doré et que le même cristal que sur les Qliphort brillait en son centre. Le bâtiment était si grand qu'il faisait passer les autres machines pour de petits vaisseaux inoffensifs.

Alors c'était donc ça, la vraie menace des Qliphort ? Une base aérienne immense, rivalisant avec la forteresse originelle ? Je ne pouvais pas gagner contre ça…personne au sanctuaire ne le pouvait…

J'étais totalement paralysé par la peur. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela depuis le retour de mon voyage mais aucun de mes muscles ne voulait plus m'obéir et toutes mon esprit était en ébullition, cherchant un moyen de m'échapper d'ici sans en trouver…Pourquoi ? Je pensais avoir surmonté toutes mes faiblesses après ce périple, que plus rien ne pouvait me faire reculer, que j'étais prêt à tout affronter, pourquoi étais-je incapable de bouger au moment le plus crucial ?!

-Calme-toi Drago, paniquer ne fera rien avancer ! Me lança Ladd dans mon esprit.

-Facile à dire…tu as vu la taille de ce truc…Il est plus grand que le sanctuaire lui-même ! Rétorquai-je, une goutte de sueur perlant sur mon front.

-Peut-être mais n'avons-nous pas affronté la forteresse l'année dernière ? Tu n'avais pas eu peur à ce moment !

-Oui…mais nous n'étions pas seuls pour l'affronter !

-Mais tu n'es pas seul ; rétorqua Ladd. Je suis là.

-Comme si cela pouvait me rassurer ironisai-je.

Etrangement, cette simple parole eut de l'effet sur moi et me donna le courage de tenter une dernière attaque malgré tout.

-Tu dois avoir raison, désolé de m'être emporté continuai-je en réactivant l'aura autour de moi.

-Arrête de parler et explose-moi cette base aérienne se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

Ensemble, nous concentrâmes nos deux énergies pour recréer l'attaque ayant détruit le scorpion mais, avant même que la sphère ne se soit formée dans ma main, un éclat provenant de la forteresse m'aveugla et, instinctivement, je m'arrêtai pour créer un bouclier que j'étendis tout autour du sanctuaire.

Un instant plus tard, une rafale d'énergie pure vint s'écraser contre ma défense qui se fissura sous le choc de l'impact. Mais, contrairement aux tirs des autres Qliphorts, celui-là était en continu et je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps…

Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour maintenant le bouclier en place, espérant que quelqu'un vienne à notre secours mais des cris d'affolement provenant du sanctuaire furent la seule réponse que j'obtins…

Peu à peu, mes forces diminuèrent et les fissures se firent de plus en plus nombreuses dans ma défense. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne fussions anéantis par ce rayon…

Je regrettai soudain d'avoir voulu jouer au héros et d'avoir demandé à Angéla de s'occuper de la taupe. J'étais persuadé qu'avec son aide et celle des autres, nous aurions été capable de repousser cette attaque…

Ce qui me faisait penser…Que faisait Raito ? Et Voltanis ? Pourquoi personne ne s'occupait de la menace extérieure ? Y avait-il un problème à l'intérieur tout aussi grave qui retenait leur attention ? J'imaginais que cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance après tout…

-Drago…Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix…Il va falloir sortir le grand jeu grommela Ladd à cours d'idée lui aussi.

-On dirait oui. Même si je doute de l'efficacité dans cette situation…

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon, c'est ça ou se faire anéantir, à toi de voir.

Résigné, je brisai de moi-même le bouclier et m'envolai au-devant du sanctuaire, directement sur la trajectoire de l'attaque et je sortis une carte de ma poche.

-Allons-y, je…

Un cri de rage retentit soudain dans le ciel, suivit du bruit d'une explosion. Un instant plus tard, l'attaque du Qliphort se volatilisa et que je vis la base aérienne entourée d'une épaisse fumée noire, tandis que quelqu'un se tenait au-dessus.

Son visage était masqué par les rayons du soleil qui m'aveuglaient mais je pouvais clairement distinguer une armure noire parsemé de lignes rouges recouvrant son corps ainsi qu'une longue épée dans sa main droite.

De la fumée passa entre l'individu et le soleil, me permettant de découvrir, non pas son visage, j'étais bien trop loin, mais une longue chevelure bleutée…ainsi que deux yeux brillants…deux yeux me dévisageant d'un air sévère…deux yeux vairons…

-Asu…na ? Murmurai-je, interdit.


	30. Chapitre 18: Le début de la fin

_**Chapitre 18 : le début de la fin**_

Serena me conduisit à l'intérieur d'une sorte de baraque en bois au bord du lac, dans le style cabane de pêcheur mais mon état ne s'améliora pas pour autant. J'avais toujours autant de mal à respirer et je me sentais toujours aussi lourde…

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Simplement quelques ustensiles de cuisine et de pêche, des meubles en bois à moitié pourri et divers autres objets sans réel intérêt.

Je m'assis sur le lit de fortune qui était dressé là et la jeune fille me servit un verre d'eau avant de prendre place en face de moi et de me dévisager avec surprise.

-Tu m'as fait peur Laura bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas trop…Tout allait bien mais d'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde…Est-ce en rapport avec ces fameux Infernoids dont tu parlais ?

-C'est fort probable oui me répondit Serena en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je suis étonnée qu'Hélios ne vous ait jamais parlé d'eux.

-Et…Qui sont-ils ? Articulai-je avec difficulté.

-Une menace pour ce monde déclara mon amie gravement. Vois-tu, les Qliphorts ont été scellés dans l'arbre des Naturia il y a bien longtemps désormais Cependant, ils n'étaient pas la seule menace pesant sur le monde des esprits. D'autres créatures, les Infernoids, se préparaient également à attaquer. Si les Qliphorts étaient en quelque sorte des éclaireurs, ces monstres étaient le gros de l'armée des ténèbres.

-Et, pourquoi personne n'en a entendu parler dans ce cas ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de passer à l'action. Ils étaient cachés à l'intérieur des vaisseaux et n'attendaient qu'une chose : la destruction de leur carapace métallique pour passer à l'action une fois l'ennemi affaibli. Cependant, les Qliphorts n'ont pas été détruits mais emprisonnés, et avec eux, les Infernoids.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, perplexe avant de reprendre.

-Et donc tu me dis que j'ai été touché par l'une de leurs attaques, cela signifierait qu'ils sont libres ?

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition me répondit Serena en haussant les épaules et se levant pour m'offrir un autre verre d'eau.

-Mais…Hélios n'était-il pas censé surveiller justement l'arbre des Naturia ?

-Si, et c'est ce qu'il faisait…J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

Je réfléchis pendant quelques instants à cela. Si effectivement, ces créatures, les infernoids, étaient libres, cela signifiait donc non seulement qu'Hélios avait échoué, ce qui était déjà surprenant, mais qu'en plus un ou plusieurs Qliphorts avaient été vaincus…Mais par qui ?

Je ne me rappelais pas que l'un d'entre nous fût parti à la chasse au monstre et du côté de Drago, ils étaient bien trop occupés à se préparer pour les jeux olympiques pour s'occuper de ces machines infernales…

Les deux seules candidates à cela étaient Iori et Nagisa mais elles semblaient plus être parties examiner je ne sais quoi que combattre des monstres. Ce qui ne laissait plus que…

-Serena, dis-moi…

-Oui, un problème Laura ? S'étonna cette dernière.

-Où est Satoshi en ce moment ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta un moment et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, tout en regardant au plafond avant de me répondre, toujours en haussant les épaules.

-Va savoir. Il était censé m'aider avec l'esprit de l'eau aujourd'hui, mais évidemment, monsieur a mieux à faire on dirait.

C'était étrange…Pourquoi Satoshi serait-il parti seul de son côté ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu à l'œuvre en combat mais il ne me semblait pas être du genre guerrier mais plus dans la réflexion. Il ne pouvait donc pas être parti affronter seul les Qliphorts…

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire d'autant plus que j'étais certaine de n'avoir été touchée par aucune attaque. J'étais simplement entrée comme dans une sphère dans laquelle mes forces étaient drainées.

-Il y a un problème Laura ? Tu es toute blême. Peut-être qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu te reposes…S'inquiéta Serena.

-Je pensais à quelque chose, mais est-ce que l'atmosphère ne te semble pas étrange ici ?

-Etrange comment ?

-Je ne sais pas…Lourde, mais au sens propre du terme, comme si la pression ou la gravité étaient plus élevées…

-Pas vraiment non.

Serena fit un petit bond en l'air et souleva facilement une marmite qui se trouvait là pour me montrer, ce qui me fit douter encore plus de moi-même.

Je voulus me lever mais au moment même où je posai un pied à terre, je me sentis si lourde que je m'écroulai. Serena me rattrapa in extremis avant que ma tête ne percute le sol et me réinstalla sur le lit en fronçant les sourcils, comme une mère mécontente de son enfant.

-Non définitivement, ça ne va pas Laura. Il faut que tu te reposes. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici d'abord ?

-Je voulais juste vous parler de Marie en fait…Quand je l'ai vue hier soir, elle avait l'air tourmentée après avoir passé la journée avec vous, donc je me demandais si vous saviez ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Tourmentée ? S'étonna la jumelle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle allait très bien quand je l'ai vue hier. Enfin, je l'ai laissée cinq minutes avec Satoshi le temps d'acheter à manger mais elle semblait normale quand je suis revenue.

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Visiblement, Serena ne savait rien, ni de ce champ de force étrange, ni du comportement de Marie. Quant à Satoshi, il était de plus en plus suspect pour moi.

-Et est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve ton frère en ce moment ? J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser.

-J'ai bien ma petite idée oui, mais tu tiens vraiment à sortir dans ton état ? Tu devrais plutôt…

-Non, je vais très bien, je t'assure la coupai-je en m'efforçant de sourire malgré la fatigue.

Serena n'eut pas l'air vraiment convaincue mais, mobilisant toutes mes forces, je me levai et fis tout pour cacher mes tremblements, allant même jusqu'à utiliser les pouvoirs de Gariatron pour me donner un peu plus de force.

Non sans me surveiller, Serena accepta de me conduire là où elle pensait que son frère se trouvait. Nous sortîmes donc de la maison de pêcheur puis nous contournâmes le petit lac avant de nous enfoncer dans la forêt.

Cette partie-là était différente de celle que j'avais survolé en arrivant…Ou alors la voir depuis le ciel m'avait trompée mais je trouvais la masse d'arbre bien plus importante. Les feuillages étaient tellement épais qu'ils laissaient à peine passer la lumière et cela se ressentait sur les plantes quasiment inexistantes.

Seules quelques mauvaises herbes, des champignons et des fougères réussissaient à survivre dans cet environnement hostile qui aurait donné la chair de poule à n'importe quel être censé.

Serena marchait devant en silence, écartant la végétation qui nous barrait la route et, malgré la fatigue extrême que je ressentais, je faisais de mon mieux pour la suivre sans prendre trop de distance, de peur de me perdre. D'autant plus que dans mon état, j'étais sûrement incapable de m'envoler pour regagner la ville. Me perdre dans cette forêt équivalait à me perdre dans mon monde…

Nous avançâmes ainsi pendant trente bonnes minutes en dehors des sentiers battus avant de prendre une courte pause.

-Désolée Laura, je sais que je n'emprunte pas le chemin le plus facile mais Satoshi aime aller dans des endroits pas possibles…

-Ce n'est pas grave mais il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée depuis que je vous connais.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi vous battez-vous contre Armageddon aux côtés d'Hélios.

Serena grimaça en entendant cela et je sentis que je venais de toucher un point sensible alors je me repris aussitôt.

-Pas que vous soyez louches ou quoi que ce soit hein ! Juste qu'il ne nous a jamais vraiment dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrés puisque la première fois qu'on s'est vu, les présentations étaient assez…sommaires.

-Ah ça, oui, je m'en souviens s'amusa mon amie. Il nous avait prévenus que l'une de ses connaissances arrivait avant de partir mais je n'imaginais pas une seconde qu'il pouvait s'agir de quelqu'un de notre âge !

-Vraiment ? Tu t'imaginais qui alors ?

-Pour tout te dire, je pensais qu'il allait nous ramener un poulpe qui parle ou une sauterelle géante.

-Il en aurait été capable s'il en connaissait je suis sûre.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps en imaginant le roi accompagné de telles créatures. Définitivement, l'image qu'on avait de lui à présent était bien pâle face à celle du souverain faisant trembler le monde.

Une fois le fou rire passé, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri de la sorte avec toutes ces histoires de fin du monde et je me sentis immédiatement un peu mieux.

-Concernant Armageddon, c'est très simple. J'imagine que comme tout le monde, j'ai quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un à protéger.

-Tu as vécu à satellite si je me souviens bien, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est là-bas que j'ai grandi me répondit-elle en fermant les yeux avec un léger sourire au coin de la bouche. Même si je déteste cet endroit plus que tout et si je méprise les gangs qui y font leur loi, je ne peux pas renier que j'ai eu une vie à Satellite et que, au milieu de toute cette saleté, il y avait encore une once d'espoir.

Serena se leva et, les mains dans les poches, regarda vers la voute de feuilles au-dessus de nos têtes et masquant la lumière du jour.

-Hélios nous a sauvés, Satoshi et moi, en nous tirant de ce bourbier et je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante. Cependant…

La jeune fille marqua une pause et lâcha un soupir avant de venir se rasseoir à côté de moi.

-Cependant, si je combats aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour le remercier mais pour assurer un avenir à la seule personne m'ayant ouvert les yeux à Satellite, et je ne parle pas de mon frère.

Nos regards se croisèrent lorsque mon amie prononça ces mots et je pus lire dans ses yeux une détermination brûlante, la même que celle que j'avais pu détecter chez Darksky six ans plus tôt lors de ce tournoi pendant lequel nous nous étions rencontrés…

Cependant, cette détermination fut rapidement voilée par la tristesse et Serena détourna le regard vers le sol.

-Enfin, je ne sais pas si la voie que j'ai choisie est la bonne ou non…Je ne sais même pas si, au bout de la route, je réussirai à protéger ceux à qui je tiens mais…

-N'hésite pas, Serena la coupai-je.

-Co…Comment ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas à quels obstacles tu vas devoir faire face, mais va au bout de la voie que tu as choisie même si tu dois souffrir pour cela, et je parle d'expérience.

-Est-ce que tu ferais référence à ton père ? Me demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Oui…répondis-je tristement. Je pensais que me plier à sa volonté serait la meilleure solution pour qu'il retrouve la raison, mais au lieu de ça, il a sombré encore plus dans la folie. Je savais depuis le début que j'aurais dû m'opposer à lui mais j'étais aveuglée et je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer lui faire face…Tu vois bien le résultat à présent…

-Et cela ne te fait rien de savoir que tu dois combattre ton propre père ? S'étonna Serena.

-Evidemment que si ! Mais je sais que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire sinon sa folie ne s'arrêtera jamais. Donc ne te laisse pas aveugler toi aussi, Serena. Si tu penses que quelque chose doit être fait, fais-le.

-Je préférerais ne pas avoir besoin de m'opposer à Hélios tout de même déclara mon amie en riant légèrement.

Sur ces mots, nous reprîmes notre chemin à travers la forêt. Cette courte pause m'avait permis de récupérer quelques forces mais j'étais toujours affaiblie et cela n'allait pas en s'améliorant tandis que nous nous enfoncions toujours plus profondément à travers les broussailles.

Cela me rappelait cette expédition avec Hélios lors de ma dernière visite dans le monde des esprits. L'ambiance de la forêt était tout aussi pesante. Etait-ce une caractéristique de ce monde ou avais-je le don pour m'aventurer dans les pires recoins ? Dans tous les cas, je ne lâchai pas Serena d'une semelle.

Le décor changea légèrement au bout d'un moment. Les rares herbes disparurent, laissant un sol totalement nu et desséché, les rochers se firent de plus en plus nombreux et le terrain de plus en plus escarpé, comme si nous approchions d'une zone montagneuse.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans une petite clairière qui, malgré la lumière du soleil qui réussissait à s'infiltrer ici, était toujours aussi dénuée de vie que le reste de la forêt.

Serena s'arrêta au milieu et regarda tout autour d'elle avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, l'air confuse.

-Tiens, c'est étrange ça…

-Il y a un problème Serena ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je ne suis pas certaine…mais je crois que nous sommes suivies…

Je me raidis en entendant ça et je me mis sur mes gardes, regardant de tous les côtés, scrutant le moindre mouvement suspect mais rien. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie à part nous dans cette forêt.

Soudain, je vis une sphère d'énergie noire se former dans la main de Serena et elle la projeta devant elle.

Cependant, alors que je pensais que l'attaque allait finir sa course dans les arbres de la forêt, elle explosa non loin de nous, comme si elle avait heurté quelque chose et mon amie fronça les sourcils.

-Ne restons pas là, Laura m'ordonna-t-elle en m'attrapant le bras et en m'entrainant derrière elle.

Nous courûmes à travers la forêt en ligne droite sans nous arrêter ni nous retourner. Tout mon corps était en feu et me faisait souffrir le martyr. J'avais l'impression que chaque pas que je faisais était un supplice et je sentais que pouvais m'évanouir à chaque instant.

Malgré cela, en me concentrant sur Serena, je tins bon et après dix minutes de course effrénée, je fus obligée de lâcher la main de mon amie, à bout de forces et nous nous arrêtâmes au beau milieu de nulle part.

J'étais totalement essoufflée et c'était à peine si je tenais debout. Si nous avions été attaquées à ce moment précis, je n'aurais sûrement pas fait long feu, même face à un insecte…

-Je crois que nous les avons semés déclara Serena après avoir lancé une autre attaque dans le vide qui, cette fois-ci, ne carbonisé qu'un arbre.

-Et…Qu'est-ce que…C'était que…ça ? Haletai-je, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle.

-Je ne sais pas trop mais restons sur nos gardes, d'autant plus que nous avons totalement dévié de notre route…

Je profitai de l'accalmie passagère pour regarder les environs. Nous n'étions pas sorties de la forêt et, pire que tout, Serena semblait totalement désorientée. Tout se ressemblait ici. Nous aurions aussi bien pu être à notre point de départ que complètement à l'opposé…Ce que je redoutais le plus venait d'arriver : nous étions perdues…

-Bon sang, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon chemin ! S'exclama mon amie, paniquée. Je ne me suis encore jamais perdue ici !

-Du calme, je suis certaine que nous allons nous retrouver lançai-je d'un ton se voulant confiant malgré la peur qui me nouait le ventre. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours…enfin, je vais essayer…

Je tentai de me transformer en Trishula mais tout ce que je réussis à faire fut de geler les rares mauvaises herbes qui réussissaient à pousser sur ce sol infertile…

Il n'y avait rien à faire, j'étais beaucoup trop faible. Je n'arrivais même pas à invoquer un esprit de duel pour nous aider…

Cependant…quelque chose n'était pas clair dans toute cette histoire…Tous les événements tombaient à point nommé pour quelqu'un qui désirait me prendre au piège : attendre que je sois affaiblie, m'attaquer au moment où je m'y attendais le moins pour finalement me rendre totalement impuissante au beau milieu de nulle part, sans aucun moyen de communication…

Mon regard se posa soudain sur Serena qui continuait à scruter les environs d'un air anxieux et je fronçai les sourcils. En y repensant, même si j'étais venue la voir, il était étrange que je me sois écrasée pile à l'endroit où elle se trouvait également. Evidemment, les coïncidences existaient et j'étais plutôt du genre à accorder facilement ma confiance mais…

-Dis…Serena lui lançai-je soudain d'une voix lente.

-Oui ?

-Comment…as-tu repéré un ennemi un invisible tout à l'heure ?

La jeune fille figea ses mouvements et me dévisagea comme si j'étais devenue folle.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Laura ? Me répondit-elle, surprise.

-Je veux dire que j'ai eu beau me concentrer, je n'ai senti la présence d'aucun ennemi déclarai-je.

-Ça doit être parce que tu n'es pas aussi habituée que moi au monde des esprits, certains sont très forts pour camoufler leur présence !

-Peut-être oui…Mais non, je suis sûre de moi, il n'y avait aucun ennemi autour de nous.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, silence pendant lequel nous nous dévisageâmes, mon regard chargé de doutes et de suspicions, celui de Serena rempli de stupéfaction et de craintes.

-A…Allons Laura, ça doit être la fièvre qui te fait délirer, il y avait vraiment un ennemi, je l'ai senti ! Et tu as bien vu que mon attaque a heurté quelque chose !

-Et comment as-tu senti cet ennemi invisible, Serena ?

-J…Je ne sais pas moi ! J'ai simplement eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu racontes aujourd'hui ? Tu es étrange !

-Et si ce n'était qu'une impression, comment se fait-il que comme par hasard ton attaque ait heurté ce fameux ennemi ? A moins qu'il nous ait encerclé, la probabilité était bien maigre…Rétorquai-je sans me laisser démonter.

Serena serra les dents et je la vis reculer d'un pas, l'air affolée.

-Tu…Tu ne penserais tout de même pas que je…Réfléchis Laura, nous sommes dans le même camp, pourquoi aurais-je inventé toute cette histoire ?! Répliqua la jumelle.

-Je ne t'accuse pas sans preuve. La logique veut simplement que tout converge vers toi : d'abord je suis affectée par un mal étrange et toi non alors que je sais que je n'ai pas été attaquée, puis Satoshi a mystérieusement disparu et, bien que tu ne saches pas où il se trouve, tu acceptes de partir à sa recherche alors que tu avais soi-disant des choses à faire et enfin un ennemi invisible nous attaque. Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences pour des événements totalement indépendants.

Le visage de Serena se crispa davantage et elle tenta de reculer encore avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dos à un arbre.

-Ma question est simple : quel est le but de tout ça, Serena ?

-Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas moi ! Pourquoi voudrais-je te piéger ?

A défaut de pouvoir me transformer complètement, je matérialisai mon épée de glace dans ma main et je la pointai en direction de la jeune fille qui blêmit aussitôt en voyant mon arme et déglutit avec difficulté.

-Dis-moi…Es-tu réellement une alliée ?

Encore un silence. Je ne me laissai néanmoins pas démonter par le regard terrifié de la jeune fille qui cherchait désespérément à s'échapper et je soutins ma pression. Je n'étais pas naïve, et même si Serena n'était pas la responsable de tout ceci, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Contrairement à Darksky, je n'étais pas du genre à me retenir ou à me cacher la vérité. S'il avait été là à ce moment, il aurait sûrement essayé de me dissuader et de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accuser la protégée d'Hélios mais j'étais certaine de moi.

-Alors ? J'attends ta réponse Serena repris-je en rapprochant la pointe de mon épée de sa gorge.

La jeune fille arrêta soudain de trembler et baissa les yeux vers le sol, comme si elle était résiliée à accepter son sort mais je ne baissai pas ma garde pour autant.

-Vraiment…Je suis désolée…Laura…J'aurais espéré que ça ne se passe pas comme ça…

Alors que j'étais focalisée sur la jumelle, j'entendis soudain des bruits de pas derrière moi et, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de me retourner, je sentis une lame froide et métallique s'enfoncer dans ma chair.

Je hurlai de douleur et, avant que l'arme ne m'ait traversée de part en part, je rassemblai le peu de forces qu'il me restait pour me dégager et je réussis à tituber jusqu'à un arbre proche sur lequel je pris appui.

Une grimace déforma mon visage lorsque je sentis que je perdais beaucoup de sang en très peu de temps. Mes jambes me soutenaient à peine et je crachai du sang. Un de mes poumons avait certainement dû être transpercé…Mais je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de ça maintenant…Une autre seconde d'inattention et c'était la mort assurée pour moi…

Je levai enfin la tête vers le nouvel ennemi et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je reconnus la jeune fille qui se tenait devant moi. Cette dernière portait une armure noire sur laquelle se dessinaient de nombreuses rayures vertes fluorescentes. Ses longs cheveux bleus tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules et ses yeux bicolores me regardaient à moitié avec haine, à moitié avec pitié. Dans sa main se trouvait une longue épée ébène recouverte de mon sang…

-Hoshino…Asuna ? Articulai-je avec difficulté.

-Tu es une bien piètre actrice, Serena lança la nouvelle venue en direction de la jumelle qui vint prendre place à ses côtés, les yeux remplis de peur.

-Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligée de faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Asuna ne répondit rien et se rapprocha de moi, l'air serein tandis que je lui décochai un regard noir tout en essayant de garder conscience malgré la douleur. Tel un assassin silencieux, la traitresse leva son épée et Serena détourna le regard tandis que la lame transperça ma poitrine.

Je lâchai un nouveau hurlement de douleur quand ma peau entra en contact avec le métal et je sentis ma conscience m'échapper peu à peu tandis qu'un long filet de sang perlait de ma bouche.

Lentement, ma vue se brouilla, Asuna et Serena ne devinrent plus que des tâches sombres au milieu d'un océan de noir. Mes autres sens me lâchèrent peu à peu tandis que tout mon corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Je tentai bien de retirer l'épée plantée en moi mais je n'avais plus aucune force…

Etait-ce ainsi que j'allais mourir ? Je n'avais pas imaginé terminer ma vie de la sorte, seule et trahie…Mais peut-être était-ce mon châtiment pour m'être laissée aveugler pendant toutes ces années…

Je sentis quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je n'avais même pas été utile en fin de compte. Tout ce que j'allais causer était de la peine à mes proches…

Lentement, la lame froide se retira de ma chair et m'étalai au sol dans mon propre sang. Je tentais bien de faire un mouvement mais c'était inutile. Plus aucun de mes muscles ne me répondait. A vrai dire…Je ne sentais même plus la douleur à présent…

-Ne perdons pas de temps. Où se trouve Satoshi en ce moment, Serena ?

-Il est déjà en route vers le sanctuaire je crois…

Ce furent les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant que ma conscience ne disparaisse, happée dans les ténèbres.

Un crépitement…De la chaleur…de la lumière… Tout mon corps me faisait mal et mon désagréable gout de sang envahissait ma bouche. J'avais également du mal à respirer et chaque inspiration me brûlait la poitrine. Ou étais-je ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Les images de la lame d'Asuna me transperçant le cœur me revinrent en mémoire et je me réveillai en sursaut avant de me rallonger aussitôt sous l'effet de la douleur.

J'étais vivante…Mais comment était-ce possible ? Instinctivement, je passais la main à l'endroit où l'épée s'était enfoncée mais, au lieu d'y trouver une ouverture béante et du sang s'en écoulant, je ressentis à la place un bandage faisant le tour de mon corps.

Je tournai enfin la tête vers la source de lumière et je vis un homme assis au coin d'un feu dans cette forêt. Etait-ce lui qui m'avait sauvé ? Je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage dans la pénombre mais son corps était entièrement recouvert d'une cape noire ne laissant rien entrevoir de lui.

L'homme ne faisait rien. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Cependant, m'entendant m'agiter, ce dernier releva la tête et lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

-Les humains sont décidément des êtres bien fragiles déclara-t-il d'une voix sifflante et reconnaissable entre mille.

Je tentai de me remettre debout mais ce fut à peine si je pus lever la tête avant que la douleur ne prenne le dessus sur ma volonté et ne me plaque au sol.

-Gariatron ? Rétorquai-je froidement.

-Est-ce ainsi qu'on parle à son sauveur ? Me répondit-il, toujours sans oser me regarder.

Le démon des ténèbres fit une pause et claqua des doigts, ce qui eut pour effet d'intensifier le brasier qui brûlait à côté de lui pour me réchauffer un peu plus.

-Enfin, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance j'imagine reprit-il, las.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? M'étonnai-je, sur mes gardes.

Gariatron tourna enfin la tête vers moi et je réprimai un hoquet de surprise en voyant son visage. Une énorme balafre le traversait de part en part et ses yeux avaient perdu toute leur intensité, ne laissant plus qu'un regard vide et sans vie.

-Le sanctuaire est tombé, Laura.

Mon cœur rata un battement en entendant cela et je réprimai une grimace de douleur. Décidemment, je devais être dans un état lamentable mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « tombé » ? Repris-je en dissimulant mes peurs.

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton club, rassure-toi, ils ne s'y trouvaient pas à ce moment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un léger soupir de soulagement. Darksky et les autres étaient sains et saufs, c'était déjà ça…Mais….

-Gariatron…Explique-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien de plus que ce que tu peux imaginer : les Qliphorts ont attaqué par surprise et ont balayé les défenses du sanctuaire, rien de plus.

Je me rappelai alors des dernières paroles d'Asuna et Serena. Elles étaient sans aucun doute à l'origine de ces attaques…Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas…La jumelle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne désirait que protéger ses proches. En quoi attaquer le sanctuaire allait-elle l'aider ? Et Asuna, je pensais qu'elle était l'amie de Drago, et donc une alliée…Alors pourquoi avait-elle tenté de me tuer ?

-Et…

-Je t'ai sauvée me coupa Gariatron avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de formuler ma question. Et si tu veux savoir, c'est Iori qui m'a informé de ton état. Tu peux remercier ma malédiction, grâce à cela j'ai pu te retrouver immédiatement sans quoi tu serais morte.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer…Trop de questions venaient en même temps rien qu'après avoir entendu cette phrase de la bouche du démon…Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? Qu'est-ce que Iori venait faire dans cette histoire ? Comment m'avait-il sauvée alors que mon cœur était transpercé ?

Je décidai cependant de garder ça pour plus tard et de me concentrer sur le principal.

-Et donc, quelle est la situation à présent que le sanctuaire est tombé ?

-Pour vous, humains, elle ne change pas vraiment, mais pour les esprits de duel, c'est la fin.

-La…Fin ? Répétai-je, interdite.

-Le monde des esprits est sur le point de se disloquer. Sans une balance pour maintenir l'équilibre, le chaos va s'installer et conduire ce monde à sa perte.

-Et ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais ? Raillai-je.

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais peu importe ce que je désirais, j'ai échoué.

Gariatron se leva sur ces mots me tourna le dos avant de s'éloigner lentement.

-Dis à tes amis de rentrer chez eux, il n'y a plus rien qui vous attend dans ce monde.

-Une minute ! M'exclamai-je en me redressant malgré la douleur. Et Armageddon dans tout ça ?

Je crus entendre un petit rire provenant du démon des ténèbres puis ce dernier tourna la tête dans ma direction.

-Ce n'est plus mon problème me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Vous pouvez vous amuser à le poursuivre mais moi, je retourne en terre des seigneurs, banni ou non. Au moins, avec un monde en moins, les deux autres pourront survivre j'imagine…

Sur ces mots, Gariatron disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit, me laissant seule au coin du feu, et dans un état assez pitoyable.

Tout était si confus dans ma tête…Je ne comprenais plus rien. D'abord la trahison de Serena et Asuna, puis l'attaque du sanctuaire, sa chute et maintenant l'abandon de Gariatron, cela faisait beaucoup de rebondissements en une seule journée. Et je sentais bien que je n'en étais qu'à mes débuts.

Prudemment, je tentai déjà de m'asseoir pour réfléchir dans une position plus confortable. Déjà, je ne pouvais pas rester là. Il fallait que je récupère au plus vite et que je retourne au manoir de Terra pour confirmer ou infirmer les propos de Gariatron. Même si son attitude était tout sauf normale, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter. Après tout, il était le roi de la manipulation.

Etrangement, l'atmosphère lourde avait totalement disparue et seules mes blessures m'handicapaient à présent, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Je pus ainsi facilement faire apparaitre l'épée de Trishula et récupérer mes ailes. Selon moi, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'aurais dû être en mesure de rejoindre la ville.

Néanmoins, l'attitude de Serena me laissait perplexe. Je ne connaissais pas bien la jeune fille mais si Hélios lui avait accordé sa confiance, il y avait certainement une raison. Quelle qu'aient été ses motivations, j'étais persuadée que ses actes n'étaient pas gratuits. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que je n'aurais pas hésité à l'affronter si l'occasion se représentait.

Mais pour le moment, ma priorité était de rejoindre les autres. Il fallait que je m'assure qu'ils allaient tous bien, ou au moins qu'ils étaient en vie.

Soudain, je me souvins du matin et mon cœur s'accéléra. Ambre et Maya avaient dit qu'elles allaient passer la journée au sanctuaire ! Drago et les autres avaient-ils réussi à s'en sortir eux aussi ? Je devais vraiment rentrer au plus vite…

Epuisée par toutes ces histoires, je ne tardais pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée à l'aube par un froid mordant. Mes courbatures et mes blessures n'étaient pas encore remises mais je me sentais capable de marcher au moins.

Etrangement, la forêt ne possédait pas ces senteurs caractéristiques du matin comme dans les forêts de mon monde. Il n'y avait que ce froid mordant et cette absence de soleil…

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me questionner sur la logique de ce monde. Une fois totalement réveillée, je déployai mes ailes de glace et, me frayant un passage à travers l'épais talus, j'émergeai au-dessus de la mer d'arbre et ce que je vis me sidéra.

Le ciel avait viré au noir comme en pleine nuit et le soleil brillait faiblement dans le ciel alors qu'aucun nuage ne venait le dissimuler. De plus, au loin, je pus voir une épaisse fumée noire s'élever tandis qu'aucune lumière ne brillait. C'était comme si toute vie avait quitté ce monde…

-Alors comme ça, Gariatron ne mentait pas…Murmurai-je. Je dois faire vite…

Filant à toute vitesse dans les cieux et ignorant la douleur à ma poitrine, je pris la direction de la fille en proie aux flammes.

Au bout de vingt minutes de vol, j'arrivai enfin à proximité et je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard devant ce massacre. Les maisons étaient brûlées, les rues jonchées de corps sans vie d'esprits de duels et partout des cratères encore fumant s'étaient creusés dans le sol.

Même si j'aurais pu m'arrêter et vérifier les survivants, je changeai de cap et pris la direction de l'orphelinat, le cœur battant à tout rompre et priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé, ni à mes amis, ni aux enfants…

Lorsque j'arrivai, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Toutes les lumières du bâtiment étaient éteintes mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de trace de combat, ce qui me rassura déjà.

Afin de ne pas apparaitre comme une ennemie, je fis disparaitre mes ailes et mon épée et je m'avançai lentement à travers le parc.

Le bruit de mes pas était le seul bruit brisant le silence pesant des lieux. Peut-être Terra avait-elle réussi à s'enfuir avec tout le monde avant que le drame ne se produise…Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur en tout cas…

Cependant, alors que je passai devant la fontaine, j'entendis un bruissement de feuilles à côté de moi et je me retournai en sursaut mais je ne vis personne. Etait-ce mon imagination ?

Sans tenir compte de cela, je m'avançai un peu plus dans le parc pour arriver devant l'imposante porte de l'orphelinat.

Cette dernière était entrouverte, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon mais je refusais de tirer des conclusions hâtives et je la poussai pour entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Toujours personne.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? M'écriai-je dans le hall d'entrée. C'est moi, Laura !

-L…Laura ? Me répondit une petite voix tremblante.

Je tournai la tête vers le salon et je crus que j'allais pleurer de joie lorsque je vis les grands yeux innocents de Katy à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Finalement, je n'étais pas arrivée trop tard.

Cependant, je remarquai que quelque chose clochait.

-Une minute…Où sont les autres, Katy ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas…Bégaya-t-elle tremblante. Mais Terra…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? M'affolai-je. Darksky, Nagisa, Miyako, où sont-ils tous passés ?!

-Ils ont tous disparu…


	31. Chapitre 19: la chute

_**Chapitre 19 : La chute**_

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien Asuna qui se tenait là, debout sur le Qliphort. Mon premier réflexe fut d'essayer d'aller la rejoindre, heureux de la revoir mais Ladd me retint et je compris rapidement pourquoi.

Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, je pus remarquer que son regard avait changé. Toute son empathie à mon égard avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à un regard flamboyant et rempli de détermination.

Prudemment, je m'arrêtai à distance raisonnable du Qliphort et de mon amie et nous nous dévisageâmes plusieurs instants sans rien nous dire et finalement, la jeune fille brisa le silence.

-Tiens, Drago, comme on se retrouve déclara-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse et un sourire qui ne me disait rien de bon. Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

-Asuna…A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Lui demandai-je sur mes gardes.

-Je ne fais que tenir ma promesse, je sauve mon…Enfin, notre monde s'étonna la jeune fille aux yeux vairons.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi es-tu alliée aux Qliphort ? Continuai-je froidement.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Drago. Pourquoi es-tu allié à ceux qui essaient de détruire notre monde ?

-Détruire…Notre monde ? M'étranglai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je croyais que tu pourchassais Fuji Makoto !

-Oh…Tu n'es pas au courant ? Me dit-elle d'une voix dans laquelle se lisait l'inquiétude. Les Qliphort sont ceux qui sauveront notre monde.

-Le…Sauver ? Répétai-je, abasourdi. Non, ils vont le détruire au contraire !

-Ils vont détruire le monde des esprits me corrigea-t-elle avec un petit air supérieur. Et puisque Fuji Makoto se cache ici, je suis certaine qu'il sera éliminé une bonne fois pour toute !

En entendant cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire nerveusement et Asuna me lança un regard intrigué. A vrai dire, cela ne m'étonnait même pas que mon amie en soit venue à cette conclusion. Après tout, pour elle, le monde des esprits n'était rien, elle qui avait toujours vécu dans l'ignorance de son existence.

-Je vois…Tu n'as donc trouvé aucune autre solution…Murmurai-je tristement.

-Malheureusement, non. Et toi, Drago, as-tu atteint tes objectifs ? Me demanda mon amie avec une certaine ironie.

-J'aimerais te répondre que oui…Mais je suis face à un obstacle de taille qui se trouve juste devant moi lui répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Un court silence s'ensuivit. Les attaques avaient cessé pendant notre discussion, de même que les destructions et à l'intérieur du sanctuaire, plus personne n'osait faire un geste, tous les regards étant rivés sur nous.

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de mon amie et celle-ci ferma les yeux un instant.

-Dis…Drago…Tu te souviens de notre promesse quand nous nous sommes séparés ?

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier soupirai-je devant l'ironie du sort. Je t'ai fait promettre que, même si nous devions nous affronter, tu ne renoncerais pas à tes objectifs et moi non plus.

-Est-ce que…Cette promesse tient encore ?

-Malheureusement oui. Je ne peux pas te laisser détruire ce monde et tu ne peux pas me laisser protéger Fuji Makoto malgré moi.

Asuna émit un gloussement amusé avant de me lancer un regard dans lequel je pus lire quelques regrets mais encore une fois, également une détermination brulante et sans faille.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas me retrouver face à toi, Drago…Mais il semblerait que le destin en ait choisi autrement.

Mon amie se mit en position l'épée levée devant elle et parcourut le sanctuaire du regard avant de se reconcentrer sur moi.

-N'oublie pas que je combats ce Destin, Asuna lui répondis-je simplement en créant une boule de feu dans ma main, prêt à riposter.

Dans mon esprit, je sentis Ladd s'agiter. Ce combat allait se révéler particulièrement difficile et nous en étions bien conscients tous les deux. Mon esprit avait sauvé Asuna par le passé et, depuis, elle était capable de ressentir ce que je ressentais, ce qui lui donnait un avantage certain contre moi.

Je grimaçai intérieurement. Evidemment, je n'avais aucune envie de l'affronter et encore moins de lui faire du mal mais mon devoir passait avant mes propres sentiments. J'avais promis à Ladd de sauver le monde des esprits et de faire voir le jour à son utopie.

Non n'étions plus des enfants, Asuna et moi. Si elle avait décidé de s'opposer à moi, cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de la raisonner car, si j'avais été à sa place, personne n'aurait pu me faire entendre raison. Après tout, de nous deux, mon amie était certainement celle qui avait le raisonnement le plus rationnel : détruire un monde illusoire à ses yeux pour sauver le sien. Alors que moi, mon objectif n'était qu'une supposition, une option parmi d'autre pour arriver à mes fins. Dans cette histoire, l'héroïne était Asuna et j'étais le grand vilain…

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au sanctuaire et je vis Angéla et les autres nous regarder avec des yeux ronds depuis les marches du temple. Les voir renforça ma conviction. Même si j'étais le méchant de l'histoire, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon amie d'enfance détruire ce monde.

-Une dernière chose, Asuna lui lançai-je. Est-ce qu'une fois le monde des esprits anéanti, le notre sera sauvé à coup sûr ?

-Oui, il le sera. Fuji Makoto est l'unique menace qui pèse sur notre monde.

-Et il ne sera pas le seul sauvé à être sauvé Résonna soudain une nouvelle voix.

Mes membres se crispèrent et je serrai les dents lorsque je reconnus la personne à qui elle appartenait. Un homme sortit alors de la forteresse volante et vint se placer aux côtés d'Asuna. Il portait un long manteau noir descendant jusqu'à ses genoux et à son cou était noué un foulard blanc. Sur sa tête, deux mèches courtes tombaient entre ses deux yeux marrons et inexpressifs et son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion.

-Satoshi ! S'écria Angéla depuis le sanctuaire.

-Alors nous avions raison…Tu étais bien le traitre…Grognai-je, presque déçu d'avoir deviné.

-Alors comme ça, j'étais démasqué ? Je ne suis même pas étonné mais je ne cherchais pas vraiment à me cacher contrairement à Serena me répondit le jumeau d'un ton las.

-Je ne comprends pas…Satoshi…Tu veux détruire le monde des esprits toi aussi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais à quel point Hélios aime cet endroit !

-Oui…Je sais…Mais c'est quelque chose qui doit être fait et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

Je grimaçai en repensant à la théorie de June sur l'équilibre des trois mondes et un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du traitre.

-Moi, je ne vous comprends pas reprit-il toujours aussi calmement. Contrairement à nous, vous n'avez aucune attache avec le monde des esprits à l'exception de vos cartes. Pourquoi protéger un monde qui menace de détruire le nôtre ?

-Parce que nous n'avons aucun droit de le détruire ! Rétorquai-je. Les habitants du monde des esprits pourraient dire la même chose du notre et que ferais-tu, toi ?

-Bien vu, Drago, tu viens de mettre le doigt sur le dilemme qui nous tiraille, Serena et moi, depuis plusieurs mois désormais continua Satoshi en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et je dois t'avouer que je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Cependant, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : s'il y a des traitres ici, ce sont vous.

-N…Nous ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Vous appartenez au monde des humains il me semble. Vous devriez donc suivre l'exemple d'Asuna et le protéger à tout prix au lieu de vouloir jouer aux héros ! C'est pour cela que nous avons rejoint Armageddon contre notre gré, car lui seul accepte que des humains puissent se battre pour leur monde !

-Vous avez vraiment rejoint Armageddon…Murmurai-je.

-Enfin, je n'espère pas que vous compreniez. Après tout, vous êtes les chevaliers blancs, ceux qui se battent pour la justice et qui la cherchent là où elle n'existe pas, comme à satellite par exemple. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je retiens de ma vie là-bas, c'est l'enseignement que, si tu possèdes quelque chose, une richesse aussi infime soit-elle, alors protège-là au prix de ta vie et c'est bien ce que je compte faire en me débarrassant de la menace qui pèse sur Hakaze !

Encore une fois, j'étais à court d'argument. Tout comme Asuna, Satoshi disait vrai. Mais une fois de plus, c'était une vérité que je ne pouvais pas accepter. Tout comme le destin, j'allais la changer et me battre même si cela impliquait d'affronter ceux qui étaient autrefois mes alliés.

-Drago ! S'écria alors Satoshi, le regarde rempli soudain d'une colère nouvelle. Je ne peux que respecter tes convictions mais malheureusement, nos motivations à Asuna et nous sont les mêmes qui t'animent et c'est pourquoi, tout comme tu ne renonceras pas, nous ne renoncerons pas non plus !

-Je le sais bien, Satoshi, Asuna. Je n'essaie même pas de vous convaincre. Je voulais simplement essayer de comprendre et à présent, je saisis mieux.

Sans ajouter un mot, je m'élançai vers la base aérienne Qliphort en rugissant, tout le corps entouré d'un feu ardent. Cependant, comme prévenus de mon attaque, Satoshi fit un bond en arrière et Asuna créa un champ de force émeraude entre elle et moi.

Lorsque je me heurtai à sa riposte, je fus repoussé à deux mètres de la forteresse, sonné tandis que je vis le traitre tourner les talons et rentrer à l'intérieur, laissant mon amie d'enfance seule pour m'affronter.

-Je te laisse le reste, Asuna. Je vais m'assurer que Serena et Arthur s'en sortent de leur côté.

Le champ de force resta entre la jeune fille et moi jusqu'à ce que Satoshi eût disparu puis elle me lança un regard mi ennuyé, mi déterminé tout en dissipant son bouclier et brandissant son épée devant moi.

-Tu sais, Drago, j'ignore si ce que je fais en ce moment est juste, mais je suis certaine d'une chose : je dois sauver notre monde, à tout prix et je ne reculerai devant rien, pas même devant toi.

-Moi de même, ma vieille amie lui répondis-je d'une voix chargée de regrets.

-Non, nous ne sommes plus amis à partir de maintenant…nous sommes ennemis !

Toute la compassion dans le regard d'Asuna disparu d'un seul coup pour ne laisser place qu'à la colère et la jeune fille fut soudainement entourée d'une sinistre aura noire tandis que sur son visage se dessina un rictus mauvais.

-A nous, Drago !

La lueur du halo d'énergie d'Asuna s'intensifia et des centaines de sphères n'énergie vertes apparurent devant elle. D'un simple geste de la main, la jeune fille projeta toutes ses minutions sur moi et, bien que tentant de les esquiver, je fus rapidement submergé et je n'eus d'autre choix que de me mettre sur la défensive.

Ainsi, je refermai mes ailes devant moi, créant un cocon me protégeant de ses attaques. Cependant, dans cette position, je n'avais plus aucune visibilité sur ce qu'il se passait et je ne vis pas que, se cachant derrière ses sphères d'énergie, Asuna était passée à l'attaque et la jeune fille abattit son épée sur moi.

Je fus propulsé sur le sol du sanctuaire avec une telle puissance que les colonnes tremblèrent et manquèrent de s'écrouler sous l'onde de choc.

Je me relevai maladroitement tandis qu'Asuna se posa en douceur en face de moi et qu'Angéla vint à mon secours.

-Drago, est-ce que…

-Angéla, occupe-toi de Satoshi avec les autres la coupai-je. Je peux me débrouiller seul ici.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous rejoindrai plus tard terminai-je en tentant de lui sourire.

Angéla grimaça et m'abandonna à contrecœur pour se focaliser sur les Qliphort qui recommençaient à attaquer le temple.

Asuna émit un petit rire amusé en me voyant me comporter ainsi.

-Tu me parais bien sûr de toi, Drago. Tu ne me sous-estimerais pas un peu par hasard ?

-Au contraire, je vais en profiter pour déployer toute ma puissance !

Sur ces mots, je rassemblai toute mon énergie et soufflai une immense rafale de flammes blanches sur mon ancienne amie. Néanmoins, celle-ci semblait s'y être préparée et créa un bouclier sur lequel mon attaque rebondit mais je n'abandonnai pas.

Lentement, Asuna reculait sous la puissance de mon attaque et fut rapidement repoussée jusqu'au bord du ravin. Voyant qu'elle était dos au mur, la jeune fille relâcha l'énergie qu'elle utilisait pour son bouclier en une puissante attaque qui m'obligea à cesser la mienne pour éviter l'onde de choc.

La façade d'un bâtiment secondaire derrière moi fut purement et simplement tranchée en deux, exactement comme si une lame géante était passée par là et je frissonnai.

-Oh non, tu ne t'échapperas pas comme ça Drago !

Asuna abaissa le bras et j'eus tout juste le temps de lever la tête pour voir une énorme sphère d'énergie tomber sur moi et je ne pus l'éviter cette fois-ci. Je fus frappé en pleine tête et, une fois de plus, je fus projeté au sol avec une violence inouïe.

Ma connexion avec Ladd se brisa à ce moment-là et je retrouvai mon apparence normale tandis qu'Asuna avançait lentement vers moi qui étais toujours à terre.

-Alors, est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable ? Me lança-t-elle, presque déçue.

-Je…J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas une adversaire facile…Asuna…Articulai-je en riant légèrement.

Alors que mon amie n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je me relevai d'un bond et lui assénai un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui la fit reculer et me permit de me remettre debout et de lui faire face.

Je profitai de la seconde de répit que m'avait donné ma riposte pour, à défaut de pouvoir me retransformer, de matérialiser moi aussi une épée dans ma main pour pouvoir lui faire face à armes égales.

Sans attendre qu'elle se soit remise en position, je passai à mon tour à l'attaque. Asuna eut juste le temps de parer ma lame avec la sienne mais ce coup la déstabilisa et je m'engouffrai dans cette voie là pour tenter de lui faire un croche pattes et la faire tomber.

Cependant, elle semblait encore avoir prévu cela et sauta pour esquiver au dernier moment tout en profitant de la hauteur pour m'attaquer par au-dessus.

Je roulai sur le côté par réflexe juste avant que sa lame ne m'enfonce dans le sol et ne fasse voler la pierre du sanctuaire en éclats.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant la force de la jeune fille mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de m'extasier et repassa aussitôt à l'offensive, enchainant les coups tous plus violent les uns que les autres. Même si j'arrivai à parer chacune de ses attaques, je perdais du terrain et je commençai à m'épuiser rapidement.

Soudain, Asuna changea de tactique et m'asséna un coup bien plus puissant que les précédents. Je ressentis le choc de la collision entre nos deux épées dans tout mon corps et le sol craqua sous mes pieds. Cependant, elle ne s'en tint pas à cela et, alors que j'étais trop occupé à parer sa lame, je n'avais pas remarqué que sa main gauche s'était avancée à quelques centimètres de moi.

Lorsque je le réalisai, il était déjà trop tard et je ne pus éviter sa décharge d'énergie qui m'envoya valser directement dans les décombres du sanctuaire. Je passai à travers le mur extérieur avant de finir ma course dans le grand hall.

Cette attaque surprise m'avait bien amoché et un long filet de sang coulait le long de mon front mais, grâce aux pouvoirs de Ladd, j'avais pu survivre sans trop de dommages.

Asuna entra à son tour à l'intérieur du sanctuaire, marchant lentement vers moi, son aura sombre l'entourant toujours et ses yeux brillant dans l'obscurité d'une lueur bicolore et inquiétante, son épée d'ébène se fondant dans l'obscurité.

Tout le monde avait fui le sanctuaire et, à l'exception des explosions résultant du combat entre Angéla et les Qliphort, un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur et seul le bruit des pas d'Asuna sur les débris résonnait jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-C'est bon, Drago, tu as fini avec les surprises ? Me lança-t-elle froidement.

-Non…J'en ai bien une dernière en réserve, Asuna lui répondis-je, confiant. Apparais, Ladd !

Ma main se mit à scintiller, sortant de nulle part, le Dragon bicolore prit place sur le champ de bataille, repoussant notre adversaire à l'extérieur du temple d'un battement d'aile. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps d'atterrir convenablement, l'esprit expulsa mon ancienne amie à la limite du sanctuaire d'un battement de queue avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Drago, est-ce que je peux te laisser te débrouiller seul ? Je dois m'assurer que ma mère va bien !

-Vas-y, j'avais juste besoin d'un temps mort lui répondis-je, conscient de la situation.

Sans ajouter un mot, Ladd s'enfonça à travers les décombres, me laissant seul avec Asuna. Pendant un instant, nous nous fîmes face sans nous dire un mot puis le combat reprit dans le silence le plus total.

Abandonnant le combat au corps à corps, la jeune fille décida de continuer à m'attaquer à distance en me balançant des sphères d'énergie.

Je tentai d'en esquiver ses attaques à répétitions tout en me rapprochant d'elle mais une fois de plus, je fus submergé et je me retrouvai rapidement à parer avec mon épée sans pouvoir faire plus tandis que Asuna, au contraire, venait vers moi sans que je ne puisse éviter une potentielle autre attaque…

Oubliant alors la logique et la prudence, n'ayant pas d'autre option, je me mis à courir à travers le champ de sphère d'énergie, l'épée pointée devant moi, faisant abstraction de la douleur.

Je fus touché au ventre, aux jambes, à la tête et une des sphères me traversa même le bras mais je l'ignorai et continuai d'avancer jusqu'à Asuna dont le visage commençait à se crisper.

-Asuna ! M'écriai-je alors que je n'étais plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Je levai mon arme et, alors que je m'apprêtai à l'abattre sur celle de mon amie pour la désarmer mais, au dernier moment, la jeune fille se volatilisa sous mes yeux et celle-ci réapparut juste derrière moi en me portant un puissant coup de pied dans le dos qui me fit voler à nouveau à travers le sanctuaire.

Je rebondis plusieurs fois sur le sol de pierre avant de m'arrêter, au bord du ravin une nouvelle fois. Ma respiration était haletante, tous mon corps était en piètre état à cause de cet assaut stupide et je commençai à être à court d'option pour vaincre Asuna.

Je levai la tête une seconde, me demandant comment se débrouillaient les autres et je vis que malheureusement, les filles n'étaient pas dans une meilleure situation que moi.

Certes, l'armée du sanctuaire céleste était enfin rentrée en action pour affronter les « petits » Qliphorts mais la base Aérienne tenait tête à Angéla et aux autres qui n'arrivaient même pas à s'approcher à plus de cent mètres…

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ton sort, Drago ! S'exclama soudain Asuna.

J'eus tout juste le temps de lever mon épée au-dessus de moi pour contrer son attaque et je vis le regard presque fou de celle qui était autrefois mon amie.

Rassemblant mes forces, je repoussai l'alliée de Satoshi et reculai rapidement pour prendre de la distance et analyser rapidement la situation. Cependant, Asuna ne semblait pas décidée à me laisser un seul instant de répit et, utilisant la même technique, elle disparut de mon champ de vision pour réapparaitre juste au-dessus de moi cette-fois ci.

Je ne pus même lever mon arme pour riposter et je sentis sa lame s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair de mon bras.

Je poussai un cri de douleur et repoussai la jeune fille d'un coup de pied mais son attaque m'avait totalement privé de mon bras gauche, m'obligeant à tenir mon épée d'une seule main.

J'étais essoufflé, le sang coulait abondement de ma blessure et j'avais du mal rien qu'à garder mon arme en main alors qu'Asuna, elle, était toujours en pleine forme.

Je sentais bien que je ne pouvais plus gagner ce combat désormais mais je devais tenir encore, au moins le temps que Ladd fasse évacuer le sanctuaire et qu'Angéla et les autres atteignent Satoshi.

-Tu es dos au mur, Drago déclara mon ancienne amie froidement. Abandonne maintenant et rentre dans ton nouveau monde avec les autres.

-Désolé mais j'ai promis à Ladd rétorquai-je en tentant de sourire malgré la douleur. Tu n'abandonnerais pas, toi, à ma place après tout.

-Je ne pensais pas devoir te faire subir le même sort qu'à Laura, mais on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix soupira la jeune fille en s'avançant lentement vers moi.

-Attends…Qu'as-tu fait à Laura ? M'étranglai-je, le cœur s'accélérant.

-Je n'ai fait que ce qui devait être fait, j'ai rétabli le futur qui n'aurait jamais dû être modifié.

En entendant cela, une immense colère monta en moi et je trouvai la force de lever à nouveau mon arme contre l'alliée d'Armageddon. Asuna pouvait bien s'en prendre à moi, je le méritais bien pour tout ce que je lui avais fait subir, mais je refusais qu'elle s'attaque à Laura, Angéla ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à puiser dans mes dernières forces pour lancer un assaut final, une ombre passa soudainement sur le sanctuaire et le ciel se couvrit d'énormes nuages d'orage. Un éclair s'abattit sur le toit du temple, apportant avec lui un homme que je reconnus aussitôt.

Asuna grimaça en le voyant tandis que l'homme nous regardait avec ses petits yeux rougeoyants, les bras croisés sur son torse, son long manteau noir volant avec le vent qui s'était mis à souffler fort sur le sanctuaire.

-S…Shadow…Bégayai-je, interdit de son arrivée impromptue.

-J'espère avoir mal entendu, servante d'Armageddon lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Qu'as-tu fait à ma fille ?

-Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres répondit Asuna, très calmement.

-Iori disait donc vrai reprit Shadow toujours aussi froidement. Heureusement que Gariatron l'a crue et est à présent en route pour la sauver.

-Je doute qu'il arrive à temps ricana la jeune fille.

-Il y arrivera. Cependant, que tu affrontes Drago et que tu le tues m'est bien égal…Cependant, il y a une chose que je ne peux tolérer et c'est bien qu'on s'en prenne à ma fille ! Il est temps de payer les conséquences de tes actes, Hoshino Asuna !

Tout en prononçant ces mots, l'ombre planant sur le sanctuaire se fit plus intense et, lorsque nous levâmes la tête, nous vîmes un immense dragon de pierre noire voler au-dessus de nous. J'eus un frisson en reconnaissant ce monstre que jamais nous n'avions pu vaincre par le passé et même Asuna recula prudemment face à Darkness Shadow.

-Adieu.

Les yeux du dragon scintillèrent un court instant puis une pluie de météores s'abattit sur le sanctuaire. Asuna invoqua aussitôt son champ de force pour se protéger mais ce dernier fut facilement réduit en cendres et la jeune fille ne put échapper à l'attaque destructrice du monstre.

Mon ancienne amie fut projetée au sol, ensevelie sous un énorme rocher tandis qu'un sourire satisfait se dessina sur la bouche du père de Laura.

-Alliée d'Armageddon ou non, tu ne restes qu'une gamine pour moi déclara-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Une fois de plus, je fus subjugué par la puissance que possédait Shadow. D'abord il avait réussi à percer les défenses de la forteresse des démons et à présent, il venait de mettre à terre Asuna qui avait été capable de m'acculer dans mes derniers retranchements…

L'homme tourna alors le regard vers moi et je crus lire un certain amusement dans ses yeux.

-Et bien, mon cher Drago, tu ne sembles plus aussi en forme que le jour où tu m'as vaincu il y a deux ans.

Je voulus répondre quelque chose mais je vis soudain que la cible des Qliphorts avait changé et que la forteresse avait tiré un rayon droit sur le dragon de Shadow. Je voulus le prévenir mais, comme ayant deviné, l'homme claqua des doigts et, d'un battement d'ailes, le rayon fut balayé.

-Alors, c'est tout ce dont sont capables les fameux Qliphorts ? Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu…Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est bon signe pour la suite des choses.

-Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, Shadow ! S'exclama soudain Asuna.

Dans une explosion d'énergie, la jeune fille se dégagea et l'aura qui l'entourait alors s'intensifia, de même que la lueur de ses yeux qui brillaient maintenant aussi fort que deux phares dans la nuit.

Shadow fronça les sourcils et son monstre grogna devant cette riposte inattendue et il se mit sur ses gardes, comprenant la puissance que détenait Asuna.

-Je suis étonné que tu sois encore capable de te tenir debout après une telle attaque lança Shadow.

-Comme si une telle attaque allait me faire de l'effet. J'ai connu bien pire avec l'armée de Fuji Makoto !

-Dans ce cas, Darkness Shadow, finissions-en, Dark, Voi…

Le père de Laura n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par une attaque le visant directement et l'homme sauta sur le dos de son dragon pour l'esquiver.

La décharge d'énergie noire frappa le sol du sanctuaire et passa à travers comme s'il n'y avait rien, créant un énorme trou béant donnant sur le vide.

Shadow fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers les Qliphort. Satoshi était réapparu et dans sa main brûlait une intense flamme.

-Les enfants d'Armageddon…Parfait, si vous êtes là, cela signifie que rien ne m'empêche d'attaquer directement…

Shadow tourna rapidement la tête vers Asuna et moi et son corps se mit à rayonner.

-Asuna, sache que si tu t'en prends à nouveau à Laura, je n'aurais plus aucune pitié envers toi ! Et toi, Drago, tâche d'être en vie la prochaine fois !

Sans ajouter un mot, et dans un nouvel éclair noir, Shadow disparut sans laisser de trace, ne laissant qu'Asuna et moi au sanctuaire. Au loin, je vis June profiter de l'instant de distraction provoqué par le père de Laura pour atterrir sur la plateforme de la base aérienne et attaquer Satoshi avec Angéla pendant que Maya et Ambre continuaient à se battre contre le Qliphort invisible.

Lentement, je me remis debout pour faire face à mon ancienne amie. L'intervention de Shadow m'avait permis de récupérer un peu et de faire cesser le gros du saignement mais j'étais toujours désavantagé face à Asuna qui avait été à peine touchée par l'attaque…

Celle-ci se tourna vers moi et je compris que toute l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée pour affronter Shadow n'allait pas être perdue.

-Même si Satoshi et Serena ne sont pas à la citadelle, Shadow n'a aucune chance de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Et maintenant, Drago, il est temps de terminer ce combat.

Je grimaçai. Je n'étais vraiment plus en état de me battre et le seul moyen de rivaliser avec elle était d'attendre le retour de Ladd…Cependant, je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il mettait autant de temps à revenir et j'étais donc condamné à me battre seul jusqu'à son retour…

Néanmoins, je n'étais pas encore totalement sans défense. Il me restait une carte à jouer. C'était risqué et je ne savais même pas si j'allais y arriver mais je n'avais plus d'autre choix.

-Asuna…Murmurai-je en plantant mon arme dans le sol. Je dois avouer…Que je suis heureux de t'affronter aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas changé depuis que nous nous connaissons. Tu es toujours aussi bornée lorsqu'il s'agit de retrouver ce que tu as connu…

-Je n'ai pas réussi avec toi Drago, mais le futur que m'a fait voir Armageddon me confirme que, cette fois-ci, je n'échouerai pas me répondit-elle sans émotion.

Je souris en je fermai les yeux en entendant cela.

-C'est bien pour cela que j'ai accepté de rejoindre ton club à l'époque. Je voulais voir jusqu'où ta détermination te mènerait et je n'ai pas été déçu. Qui aurait cru que cette petite fille au bandeau sur l'œil, un jour, serait prête à détruire un monde pour sauver le sien…

-Je ne fais pas ça de bon cœur, crois-moi. Mais pour assurer un avenir à Ichigo et aux autres, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire.

-Et c'est un choix que je respecte, ma vieille amie. Cependant…

En grimaçant, je bougeai mon bras blessé pour prendre une carte dans ma poche et, lorsque je la brandis devant moi, Asuna fronça les sourcils.

-S'il y a bien quelque chose que tu m'as appris en t'acharnant à me ramener, c'est de ne jamais renoncer, pas même lorsqu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir et je vais appliquer tes conseils ! Fusion Parfaite activée !

La carte dans ma main se mit à scintiller de mille feux tandis que, derrière moi s'éleva l'ombre d'un immense dragon aux yeux de cristal.

-Oh non, tu ne vas rien faire, Drago !

Mon ancienne amie déploya son énergie pour m'attaquer mais, malgré la douleur, je tins bon et continuai à rassembler la puissance nécessaire pour accomplir cette ultime attaque.

-Asuna ! Je sauverai notre monde mais je tiendrai aussi ma promesse à Ladd !

-Non, tu ne peux pas ! Le monde des esprits doit être détruit et Fuji Makoto avec !

-Prête-moi ta puissance et ne faisons plus qu'un Osiris ! Faisons trembler même le destin, Osiris, créateur de la perfection !

L'ombre de lumière m'enveloppa totalement et je la sentis rentrer en moi. J'hurlai de douleur tandis que mon apparence changea radicalement. Mes blessures guérirent instantanément, les habits en lambeau furent remplacés par une épaisse amure azurée dotée d'une paire d'aile, mes yeux virèrent à l'or et mes cheveux prirent une teinte immaculée.

-Impossible…Une fusion parfaite…avec un dieu…Tu dis ? Dit Asuna à voix basse, à moitié effrayée, à moitié émerveillée.

Lorsque l'ombre fut totalement entrée en moi, un halo blanc d'énergie m'entoura et je fis face à mon amie qui recula d'un pas, prudente.

Toute mes forces étaient revenues, je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur et je sentais dans mes veines couler une énergie nouvelle, bien plus puissante que celle que j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser avec Ladd.

Lentement, je sortis ma nouvelle épée de son fourreau et le simple fait de la brandir fut suffisant pour faire s'effondrer les rares colonnes qui étaient encore debout.

-Le vrai combat commence maintenant, Asuna.

Avec une vitesse surhumaine, en l'espace d'un clignement d'yeux, je fonçai sur mon amie qui, avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, fut projetée à l'intérieur du temple. La jeune fille traversa plusieurs murs encore intacts avant de retrouver son équilibre et de me faire face, interdite mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se remettre et abattis mon épée sur elle. Cette dernière eut tout juste le temps de dévier mon coup à la dernière seconde mais j'enchainai aussitôt avec une décharge d'énergie qui l'envoya dans la cour intérieure du sanctuaire.

En se relevant, Asuna essaya un mince filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche d'un revers de la manche et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es fort, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Drago…Mais la force que toi-même tu m'as donnée, je vais l'utiliser contre toi !

Alors que je me précipitai sur mon amie, celle-ci, bien plus rapide qu'une seconde auparavant, chargea une attaque et, son œil vert scintillant bien plus fort qu'avant, elle projeta un rayon d'énergie droit sur moi alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Sa riposte me fit reculer de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à me faire sortir de l'enceinte du temple mais je ne faiblis pas et je dissipai le rayon d'un revers de la main.

D'un seul bond, Asuna vint me rejoindre se jeta sur moi en abandonnant son arme qui ne faisait que l'alourdir et nous continuâmes le combat avec nos poings.

Elle attaquait sans relâche, m'obligeant à me défendre en permanence mais je finis par voir une ouverture et j'attrapai son poing dans ma main avant de la projeter au sol qui se fissura davantage.

Je voulus profiter de sa position pour passer à l'attaque à mon tour mais Asuna se dégagea facilement d'un coup de pied et, avec une vitesse fulgurante, passa derrière moi pour me frapper dans le dos.

Tout mon corps trembla lorsque la colonne vertébrale fut touchée mais je fus assez rapide pour me déplacer suffisamment avant qu'elle ne me brise les os.

Je voulus reculer mais je remarquai tout à coup que, derrière moi, il n'y avait plus que le vide.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'étais à bout de souffle mais mon adversaire n'était pas en meilleure forme. Nous savions tous les deux que nous n'étions plus qu'à une seule attaque de défaire l'autre.

Ainsi, je canalisai mon tout mon énergie pour lancer un ultime assaut. Une boule de feu blanc se forma dans le creux de ma main et se mit à grossir tandis qu'Asuna chargeait un rayon d'énergie émeraude.

-Divine Perfect Beam ! M'écriai-je en projetant la sphère sur mon ennemi.

-Oh non, tu ne vas rien faire, Destiny Canon !

Lorsque les deux attaques se rencontrèrent, je crus que le temple allait partir en fumée tant l'onde de choc fut puissante. J'eus tout le mal du monde pour ne pas reculer avec le contrecoup et je donnai tout ce que j'avais pour repousser le rayon d'Asuna.

Je sentais le sol trembler sous mes pieds et mon armure commençait à se fissurer mais je refusais d'abandonner. Poussant un cri de colère, je fis grossir davantage la sphère qui atteignit bientôt la taille de Ladd et commença à repousser l'attaque de l'alliée d'Armageddon.

-C'est terminé, Asuna !

-En effet, c'est terminé, Drago.

Mon cœur se figea lorsque j'entendis que la voix de la jeune fille ne provenait pas d'en face mais d'au-dessus de moi.

Je levai la tête, bouche bée et je vis qu'Asuna avait subitement cessé son attaque et profité de la lumière de l'explosion pour se rapprocher de moi et me prendre par surprise.

-Armageddon Slash !

Je ne pus esquiver le coup d'épée qui vint se loger directement dans mes poumons et j'hurlai de douleur tout en crachant une gerbe de sang noir.

Mon attaque disparut immédiatement et je tombai à genoux, toussant, la respiration haletante, regardant Asuna qui se tenait devant moi, le regard vide, son épée plantée dans mon torse, me traversant de part en part.

Au-dessus de nous, les combats cessèrent et tous les regards se rivèrent sur nous, y compris ceux des armées du sanctuaire et de Satoshi.

-Drago ! Non ! S'écria Angéla, affolée.

Lentement, je recentrai mon attention sur Asuna tandis que je sentais mes forces me quitter peu à peu. Mon armure se désintégra et mes vêtements normaux réapparurent, en lambeaux.

-B…Bien…Joué…A…Suna…Articulai-je en tentant de lui sourire, refusant de paraitre pathétique devant mon ancienne amie même dans la défaite.

Abandonnant le combat, je me laissai glisser le long de son épée dégoulinante de mon propre sang et je basculai dans le vide, entamant une chute de plusieurs milliers de mètres.

-Tombe, Drago. Et…Adieu.

Alors que le sanctuaire ne devenait plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon et que ma vision se brouillait, la dernière chose que je vis fut une explosion dans le ciel et, un instant plus tard, des milliers de débris du temple chutèrent avec moi, ne laissant du haut lieu de commandement qu'une minuscule colonne flottant dans le vide, seule vestige et témoin de notre bataille perdue.

Asuna…Des images du temps passé ensemble se mirent à défiler dans mon esprit, notre rencontre, son sacrifice pour me sauver la vie, les débuts du club d'astronomie, ces jours passés sur le toit de l'école à regarder les étoiles, son retour dans la citadelle, notre nouveau départ avec Angéla, notre arrivée dans le monde en ruines, notre combat contre l'armée de Fuji Makoto, nos adieux…Et son dernier regard où ne se lisaient plus que la colère et la haine…

-Adieu…Mon amie…Ces jours passés ensemble…Ont été agréables malgré tout…Murmurai-je dans un dernier souffle avant que mon esprit ne sombre dans les ténèbres.


	32. Chapitre 20: June, Alliance des Opposés

_**Chapitre 20 : June, alliance des opposés**_

Je marchai dans les rues désertes de la ville du monde des esprits, contemplant les restes de ce qui, quelques heures auparavant encore, était plein de vie et se préparait aux jeux olympiques. A présent, seuls le silence et la désolation régnaient dans les ruines des maisons encore fumantes. Il n'y avait plus personne, tous avaient fui à l'arrivée des Qliphorts ou avaient péri sous leurs assauts.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai et m'immobilisant tout en activant les pouvoirs de mes cartes pour me rendre invisible en entendant des bruits de pas à l'angle de la rue. Quelques secondes plus tard, une de ces machines infernales, une sorte de céphalopode mécanique rouge et vert survola le champ de ruines lentement et passa sans remarquer ma présence.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je le vis s'éloigner lentement de ma position tandis que je redevenais visible afin d'aider les potentiels survivants de ce désastre.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Drago ait été vaincu par Asuna. Même si la trahison de son amie ne m'étonnait pas plus que cela – j'avais bien deviné que nous serions amenés à l'affronter un jour ou l'autre – je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait en mesure de battre de la sorte le plus puissant d'entre nous…

Lorsque je repensais à Satoshi et Serena, cela ne m'étonnait guère non plus. J'avais bien remarqué qu'ils avaient tiqué lorsque nous avions parlé de venir au sanctuaire et, si sur le moment je n'avais pas relevé, à présent, je comprenais que de nombreux signes de leur trahison étaient sous notre nez mais que nous étions bien trop focalisés sur autre chose pour le remarquer.

Le résultat n'avait pas été glorieux : Angéla, Maya et Ambre avaient été capturées et Drago était porté disparu, pour ne pas dire laissé pour mort. Il n'y avait que moi, June, qui avait réussi à m'échapper sur les ordres d'Angéla, persuadée qu'il y avait encore une chance de sauver Drago et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire et que, par conséquent, je devais m'enfuir à tout prix.

Personnellement, je n'avais que peu d'espoir. J'avais beau tenté d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, il m'était impossible de concevoir que quelqu'un ayant un trou dans la poitrine ait pu survivre à une chute de plusieurs milliers de mètres.

Mais je n'étais pas assez cruelle pour affirmer une telle chose à Angéla sans même en avoir confirmation, alors j'avais accepté et utilisé l'aide de mes trois amies pour m'enfuir avant d'être capturée par Satoshi.

A présent, je déambulai dans les rues de la ville, avec pour objectif premier, de retrouver une trace de Drago, et pour objectif second de trouver de l'aide.

Je soulevai une lourde poutre à moitié carbonisée et dégageai ainsi l'entrée de l'auberge de Maximum six. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en voyant les dégâts. Tout le premier étage s'était effondré sur le rez-de-chaussée qui, heureusement, semblait avoir été déserté avant la catastrophe.

Au cas où, je lançai tout de même un appel dans le vent mais seul le silence me répondit, sans surprise.

Je récupérai donc quelques affaires à moi comme mon sac à dos, un pull, quelques vêtements de rechange et la nourriture encore comestible avant de faire demi-tour, cachant un peu les affaires des autres pour éviter les pillages puis je fis demi-tour, me dirigeant à présent vers la grande place.

Tandis que je continuai à avancer dans ce champ de ruines, je me mis à repenser aux histoires que me racontaient mon père. Je m'étais toujours moquée de lui lorsqu'il m'affirmait avoir voyagé dans le temps ou s'être retrouvé enfermé dans une carte mais je me rendais maintenant compte que ce que je vivais depuis trois ans était bien aussi fou et stupide que ce qu'il me ressassait en boucle.

Heureusement, c'était grâce à ces mêmes histoires poussiéreuses que mes parents m'avaient laissée partir sans faire d'histoire. Malgré leur lourdeur de temps en temps, il fallait dire qu'il y avait bien plus embêtant comme parents…

Je continuai ainsi à marcher en ligne droite jusqu'à la mairie qui, sans surprise, était, elle aussi réduite en miettes. Il ne restait plus de l'imposant office d'administration que des pierres blanches éparpillés par-ci par-là et des colonnes brisées. Le sol, quant à lui, était parsemé de dizaines de cratères encore fumants, parfois atteignant plus d'un mètre de profondeur.

Je passai rapidement devant ce spectacle peu réjouissant et m'apprêtai à sortir de la ville dans l'espoir de trouver une zone ayant été épargnée par les attaques des Qliphorts quand, soudain, j'entendis un bruit de métal tout près de moi.

Je me figeai, activant une nouvelle fois mon pouvoir pour me rendre invisible et attendis quelques secondes de voir si un ennemi se pointait mais, une fois de plus, seul le silence me répondit.

Intriguée et croyant à un survivant, je pris la direction d'où provenait le bruit, tentant d'être la plus discrète possible, n'écartant pas la possibilité d'un piège. Cependant, ce que je vis me surprit tellement que j'en oubliai la discrétion et la prudence et fis tomber mon camouflage sans même réfléchir.

Devant moi, à moitié enfoui sous deux planches de bois et une couche de poussière se trouvait Aymeric, l'ancien ami d'Angéla, à côté d'une poubelle renversée et visiblement inconscient.

Mon cerveau bugga pendant un instant et je restai devant ce garçon, immobile, me demandant ce que je devais faire. D'un côté, je me souvenais qu'il était l'allié de Shadow et qu'il avait tenté de nous tuer l'année passée et d'un autre, je savais que, dans notre combat contre Armageddon, nous étions plus ou moins dans le même camp ou du moins, nous partagions les mêmes objectifs. De plus, il pouvait nous être utile pour mieux comprendre Gariatron et Shadow et ainsi les rallier à notre cause.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion ne menant à rien et remarquant un mince filet de sang coulant le long du front d'Aymeric, ma bêtise prit le dessus sur ma raison et mettant un genou à terre, j'allais le réveiller avec une bonne baffe sans pour autant le dégager.

-Allez, debout toi lui dis-je froidement.

Lentement, le garçon émergea de sa torpeur et fit les yeux ronds en me voyant à son réveil puis tenta de se lever pour me faire face, sans succès. Il était vraiment coincé sous les poutres et visiblement trop faible pour se dégager.

-Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Aymeric : nous avons perdu.

-Vraiment ? c'est étrange, ces planches en feu me disent le contraire pourtant railla le garçon. Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot avec ces idiots de démons.

-Tu peux rire mais à en voir par ton état, je devine que vous n'avez pas fait mieux de votre côté, voire pire si on considère que je suis toujours debout, moi.

Le garçon grimaça et détourna le regard, ne souhaitant visiblement pas discuter davantage avec moi. Comprenant que je ne pourrais rien tirer de lui avec cette méthode, je me relevai et lui tournai le dos sans ajouter un mot.

-Eh, attends June, tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser comme ça ici ! Protesta-t-il derrière moi.

-Et pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? Lui répondis-je en tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction. N'oublie pas que tu as tenté de tuer Angéla à plusieurs reprises l'année dernière.

-Tiens, en parlant d'elle, cette idiote n'est pas là ? Toi aussi tu as fini par te fâcher avec elle et te rendre compte de sa bêtise, c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, les inséparables ?

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question je crois continuai-je sans prêter attention à ses provocations.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider, non mais j'imagine que si tu veux survivre plus de cinq minutes, tu as besoin d'un allié.

-Comme dit le dicton « mieux veut être seul que mal accompagné », je pense que je pourrai très bien me passer de ton aide.

-Tu dis ça alors que je t'ai vaincue en un contre trois l'année dernière ? Ricana Aymeric en entendant cela.

Pour toute réponse, je me rendis invisible et disparut devant ses yeux exorbités. Le garçon commença alors à m'appeler et à m'insulter de tous les noms avant que je ne réapparaisse devant lui exactement au même endroit, réprimant un petit sourire amusé devant sa réaction et gardant mon jeu d'acteur jusqu'au bout.

-Si je peux me rendre invisible, pourquoi devrais-je m'encombrer de quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas ? Tu ne ferais que me faire repérer.

-Oh c'est bon, tu as gagné, je n'ai aucun argument valable ! Alors ce n'est pas l'allié de Shadow qui te demande ça mais un simple élève de la même école que toi : s'il te plait, June…Est-ce que tu pourrais me sortir de là ?...

Je sentis dans le ton de sa voix que se rabaisser à me demander de la sorte lui arrachait le cœur mais malgré son manque de volonté, je laissai parler ma bonté ou ma bêtise et j'allai le libérer.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour soulever ces deux planches de bois qui étaient étonnement légères et libérer l'ancien ami d'Angéla. Sur le moment, je ne compris pas ce qui l'avait empêché de se sortir d'affaire seul mais, lorsqu'il tenta de se mettre debout, Aymeric grimaça et fut obligé de prendre un bâton en appui pour ne pas tomber.

-Ce n'est rien, juste une blessure de rien du tout grogna-t-il, trop fier pour avouer sa faiblesse.

Je soupirai et je lui effleurai le tibia avec mon pied, ce qui suffit à le faire hurler de douleur.

-C'est bon, c'est juste une fracture du tibia, ce n'est rien du tout oui repris-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et bien que veux-tu faire ? Ça ne se répare pas en claquant des doigts une fracture je te signale grogna le garçon.

-J'imagine que ça ira déjà mieux si tu ne restes pas debout en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je disparus quelques instants et je me précipitai vers le garage où était entreposée notre voiture à Angéla et moi. Evidemment, la boutique s'était effondrée et le ravitailleur avait déserté la ville mais notre machine, bien que plein de poussière et enfouie sous les décombres, était encore totalement fonctionnelle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, j'avais passé plusieurs jours à reconstruire cette voiture depuis zéro et rien que pour lui ajouter une option pour tourner avait été une galère. J'étais bien contente que, même avec un toit effondré sur lui, le bolide était encore fonctionnel.

Sans perdre une seconde, je tournai la clé et fit démarrer le moteur. Le vrombissement de l'appareil me fit sourire. C'était presque comme lorsque je montai sur la moto de ma mère. Familière avec la conduite, je ne réfléchis pas et j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur pour rejoindre Aymeric, deux rues plus loin, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis mon départ.

J'arrivai en klaxonnant fort et en mettant mon bras sur l'accoudoir, ce qui laissa le pauvre garçon bouche bée et me tira un nouveau sourire, fière de moi.

-On avait prévu ça pour les jeux olympiques mais on dirait que ça va nous servir par ailleurs lançai-je.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé ton aide pour autre chose que me dégager ! Rétorqua Aymeric en tentant de faire un pas seul mais ne réussissant qu'à s'étaler par terre.

Je lâchai un nouveau long soupir et lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'il monte et, cette fois-ci, il ne protesta pas. Il s'assit donc à côté de moi en grommelant et je remis le moteur en marche, filant à toute vitesse à travers la ville en ruines pour sortir le plus vite possible.

Le vent me fouettait le visage et faisait voler mes cheveux derrière moi tandis que je concentrai mon regard sur la route…enfin, sur le chemin caillouteux. Conduire une voiture n'était pas si différent d'une moto, elle était juste un peu plus difficile à diriger mais je me sentais plutôt à l'aise. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Aymeric qui, visiblement, n'avait pas une grande confiance en me talents de pilote.

Tout autour de nous, un voile sombre avait recouvert le monde des esprits et le plongeait dans une nuit permanente. La seule source de lumière à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde, si on exceptait les bâtiments en feu de la ville, était les phares du Dragsters. Hormis cela, on n'y voyait pas à plus de dix mètres.

De même, le seul bruit des environs était le vrombissement du moteur qui, bien qu'agréable, n'était pas des plus reposant, c'est pourquoi, je décidai d'engager la conversation avec Aymeric pour briser le silence oppressant.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la ville exactement ? Lui demandai-je sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Honnêtement…Je n'ai pas vraiment compris moi-même soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux. Gariatron avait remarqué une activité anormale du côté d'Armageddon et c'est pourquoi, Shadow m'avait demandé de patrouiller un peu en ville pendant qu'il s'occupait du sanctuaire…Mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ces trucs…Les Qliphorts je crois, débarquent de nulle part et commencent à attaquer la ville…

-Et alors, j'imagine que tu n'es pas resté les bras croisés à en juger par ton état ?

-En fait…Je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire…Tout comme la plupart des habitants. Nous avons totalement été pris par surprise. J'ai bien tenté de me défendre et d'attaquer directement ces machines mais le mouvement de panique était bien trop grand…J'ai été balayé en une fraction de seconde et la suite…Tu la connais…

Le visage d'Aymeric se crispa et le garçon frappa violemment l'accoudoir de son siège en jurant.

-J'ai beau avoir accepté les pouvoirs de Gariatron, je ne suis toujours qu'un bon à rien…Murmura-t-il en souriant tout en fixant ses pieds.

Je ne répondis rien à cela et attendis quelques instants. Etrangement, en l'entendant parler, j'avais l'impression de revoir Angéla, trois ans plus tôt, après la disparition de Maya et Ambre. Je ne savais rien des motivations qui poussaient Aymeric à se battre aux côtés de Gariatron mais son intonation ainsi que son regard étaient les mêmes que ceux de mon amie à l'époque.

Je souris intérieurement en pensant cela. Si Angéla m'avait entendue, elle m'aurait certainement sauté à la gorge mais c'était la vérité et, même elle, devait savoir pertinemment.

-J'imagine…que rien de bon n'arrive si on persiste dans une voie qui n'est pas la nôtre finis-je par déclarer, toujours sans quitter la route des yeux.

Aymeric tourna légèrement la tête vers moi mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer m'engageai sur la route menant au manoir de Terra. J'avais pu avoir une petite discussion avec Miyako alors qu'elle passait devant le magasin du ravitailleur et elle m'avait indiqué précisément où ils se logeaient.

Là non plus, la route n'avait pas été épargnée et je devais slalomer entre les fissures et les nids de poules pour ne pas finir dans le fossé.

J'espérais sincèrement être en mesure de trouver de l'aide une fois là-bas car, dans l'était actuel des choses, je n'étais d'aucune utilité, ni à Angéla, ni aux démons.

Finalement, après dix minutes, j'arrivai sur une falaise surplombant la mer et sur laquelle était bâti un immense manoir entouré d'un parc tout aussi imposant.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de combat dans cette zone. Etrangement, tous les environs du manoir étaient intacts alors que la route, elle, était à peine praticable.

Je klaxonnai une fois pour détecter la présence d'alliés ou d'ennemis mais rien. Tout était comme abandonné.

-Je sens le piège grommela mon partenaire d'infortune.

-Au contraire…Moi je ne sens rien du tout alors qu'il devrait y avoir quelque chose lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Prudemment, je m'engouffrai avec la voiture dans le parc mais, même avec les phares allumés et le moteur vrombissant, personne ne se pointa.

Finalement, je décidai de m'arrêter devant l'imposante porte d'entrée et descendis du véhicule.

-Aymeric, reste là quelques instants, je vais m'assurer de quelque chose.

-Eh attends, tu me laisses seul alors que nous sommes en guerre ? S'étrangla le garçon.

-Tu veux peut-être venir avec moi alors que je peux me rendre invisible et pas toi et qu'en plus tu es blessé ?

-O…Oui !

Je soupirai. Ce type n'avait décidemment aucune stratégie. Je me demandais même comment Shadow avait accepté de le recruter. Cependant, je n'étais pas assez cruelle pour le laisser mourir de peur à l'extérieur et, pariant sur la tranquillité du lieu, je changeai mes plans.

Ainsi, nous entrâmes tous les deux à l'intérieur du beau manoir. Toutes les portes étaient restées ouvertes, des affaires trainaient encore sur les meubles luxueux de la bâtisse et un ordinateur était même encore allumé. Cela me confirmait deux choses : Miyako et les autres ne se trouvaient plus ici et tout le monde avait dû quitter précipitamment l'endroit.

Je regardai l'heure sur une grande horloge à balancier se trouvant dans l'entrée : vingt-heure. Même si cela n'avait sûrement plus aucune importance en l'absence de soleil, je commençai à faiblir et Aymeric n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps avec sa blessure.

Ainsi, je décidai de passer la nuit au manoir, ou du moins, dans le salon. Je laissai donc Aymeric sur un canapé après lui avoir fait une attèle de fortune et passai dans la cuisine pour préparer un diner avec ce qui trainait encore là.

Heureusement, tout était encore fonctionnel, y compris l'électroménager et je pus donc cuire tous les aliments pour obtenir un repas chaud. Des pommes de terre, deux steaks et un peu de salade, le tout n'était pas très élaboré mais largement suffisant en temps de crise.

-On reste ici pour cette nuit mais demain et je partirai à l'aube pour chercher de l'aide déclarai-je en regardant mes plats en train de cuire.

-Et…partir où exactement ? Me demanda Aymeric depuis son canapé.

-Je ne sais pas moi-même. Peut-être que si je trouvai Hélios, les choses pourraient s'améliorer qui sait.

-Hélios ? Je croyais qu'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici s'étonna le garçon. Même avec la voiture, je ne pense pas que ça soit faisable. Surtout que lui aussi va sûrement bouger.

-Peut-être, oui, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai pour le moment. Drago est hors course, Miyako et les autres ne sont pas ici et ne répondent pas au téléphone et Maya, Ambre et Angéla ont été capturées.

-Angéla…a été capturée ? Répéta Aymeric d'une voix trahissant sa surprise.

-Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent ? Continuai-je sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

-Je dois t'avouer que…Je ne sais pas vraiment. Dans mon état, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de toute façon je crois…Enfin, ça ne change pas vraiment de l'ordinaire quand on y repense…

La voix du garçon se brisa et pendant quelques secondes, seul le crépitement de la viande dans la poêle résonnait dans le silence de la nuit permanente créée par les Qliphort.

-Dis-moi, June…Pourquoi affrontes-tu Armageddon ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

-Bonne question. Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi lui répondis-je en haussant machinalement les épaules même si le garçon n'était pas dans la pièce.

-Tu…Ne sais pas ? Répéta-t-il, interdit. Tu veux dire que tu as quitté tes parents, ta tranquillité et le lycée pour te lancer dans une aventure sans même savoir pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu es stupide ou juste inconsciente ?

-Un peu des deux je pense lui répondis-je en riant légèrement. Mais on peut dire que c'est l'habitude.

-L'habitude…tu dis ?

-Oui. Tu sais, mes parents sont Joey Wheeler et Mai Valentine et tout le monde est au courant que leur vie n'a pas été de tout repos. Orichalque, Zorc, Royaume des ombres, je pense qu'ils auront tout expérimenté dans leur jeunesse. Alors que moi, à part gagner des tournois en utilisant le deck de ma mère et en copiant, qu'ai-je accompli dans ma vie ?

-Tu devrais plutôt être contente que ta vie soit plate et monotone railla Aymeric. A quoi bon risquer la mort à chaque instant comme nous le faisons actuellement alors que nous pourrions accomplir d'autres choses en étant monsieur et madame tout le monde ?

-C'est vrai, je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça. Cependant, quand je vois Angéla, elle qui fonce tête baissée vers l'aventure sans se soucier des conséquences, agissant sur le moment et avisant après, je me dis que je réfléchis trop. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis lancée à mon tour dans cette aventure qui me dépasse, pour ressembler un peu plus à Angéla.

-Tu...as toujours besoin de quelqu'un à prendre pour modèle…n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il alors prudemment.

-J'imagine que c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas être la première de la classe, oui dis-je en souriant et fermant les yeux. Même si je suis douée quelque part, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chercher plus fort que moi pour continuer à avancer, sinon j'ai l'impression de stagner…

-Et…est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? S'étonna le blessé. Je veux dire, vouloir faire toujours mieux et en être capable…Je t'envie vraiment, June.

-Je n'ai jamais affirmé que c'est une mauvaise chose. Au contraire, j'aime avoir un moyen de me surpasser constamment. Mais ce n'est pas toujours une chose très agréable.

Au moment où je terminai ma phrase, le four sonna et j'amenai tous les plats sur la table du salon. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était plutôt alléchante et je n'en étais pas mécontente en considérant que je n'avais pas l'habitude de cuisiner ce genre de plats.

Aymeric, malgré sa blessure, vint s'asseoir à la table et nous entamâmes le repas en silence. Cependant, je voyais bien que, de temps à autre, le garçon levait la tête de son assiette pour me lancer un petit regard furtif avant de détourner les yeux aussitôt.

Finalement, alors que nous avions presque terminé, il décida de briser le silence avec une demande qui me laissa quelques instants perplexe.

-Plutôt que de retrouver Hélios…Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi et retrouver Gariatron ?

-Je ne suis pas certaine que je sois la bienvenue lui répondis-je en riant.

-Peut-être oui, mais tu pourrais essayer de le convaincre de vous rejoindre !

-Oh, je ne pense pas être assez diplomate pour…

-Si, tu l'es me coupa-t-il. Je pense avoir réussi à te comprendre un peu mieux pendant notre discussion, June, et s'il y a bien une personne qui peut convaincre Gariatron, c'est toi.

-Miyako serait bien plus qualifiée, ou même Iori…

-Peut-être mais elles ne sont pas là pour le moment.

-Et puis, pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse cela ? Je pensais que ton but était de te venger d'Angéla m'étonnai-je.

Aymeric partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se calmer et de recentrer son attention sur moi, les larmes aux yeux tant il avait ri.

-Oui, j'en veux à Angéla et je ne me gêne pas pour lui faire savoir quand je la croise mais…crois-moi, j'ai bien mieux à faire que de m'occuper d'elle.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant tu avais l'air bien obsessionnel l'année dernière quand tu nous as vaincues.

-Oui, parce que, voir Angéla l'année dernière se moquer une fois de plus de moi en me volant mon uniforme a fait resurgir en moi ce désir de vengeance. Mais quand nous nous sommes séparés, je me suis juré de simplement l'oublier. Après tout, j'avais bien mieux à faire que de pleurer cette égoïste.

-Egoïste ? Angéla ? Est-ce qu'on parle de cette fille qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver ses deux amies ?

-Ambre et Maya…Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour elles de toute façon cracha le garçon en serrant les dents.

-J'imagine que te demander ce qui te motive est trop indiscret ?

-Un peu, oui. Tu m'as peut-être aidé et je t'en suis reconnaissant mais je ne tiens pas à te révéler ce qu'Angéla s'empresserait de démentir.

Sur ces mots, Aymeric se leva, déposa son assiette dans l'évier et passa dans la pièce d'à côté sans rien ajouter de plus. Vraiment, les relations de couples étaient quelque chose qui me dépassait. Je pensais qu'Angéla était la seule fermée à ce sujet mais apparemment, Aymeric l'était tout autant.

Néanmoins, voir que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait en parler attisa ma curiosité, d'autant plus que Ambre et Maya elles-mêmes ne connaissaient pas l'histoire exacte. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à me mêler des affaires des autres mais je sentais que quelque chose clochait et je comptais bien découvrir quoi.

Après avoir déposé à mon tour l'assiette dans l'évier et fait la vaisselle en grognant contre Aymeric, je décidai de m'endormir sur le canapé du salon, estimant que, si le manoir était encore intact, il n'y avait aucun danger.

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je trouvai une couverture sur mes épaules ainsi qu'une odeur de pain grillé montant jusqu'à mes narines. Pendant un instant, je crus être revenue chez moi à Paris avant de reconnaitre le décor du manoir et le ciel noir du monde des esprits.

Intriguée, je me levai et passai dans la cuisine où je vis Aymeric, assis à la table, plusieurs tartines prêtes devant lui ainsi que le couvert pour deux mis.

-Tu m'as soigné et fait le diner hier, c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais te rendre me lança le garçon en regardant par la fenêtre, accoudé sur la table.

Je souris devant son geste et m'installai en face de lui pour entamer à mon tour mon petit déjeuner. Nous ne restâmes cependant pas des heures à table et quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rangé et remis tout comme nous l'avions trouvé, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur du manoir, devant la voiture.

-Alors, finalement, qu'as-tu décidé June ? Me demanda Aymeric depuis les marches du parvis.

-Après réflexion, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Et à défaut de convaincre Gariatron, je pourrai avoir quelques informations sur la suite des événements.

-Tu es sûre que cela ne te gêne pas…de faire un bout de route avec moi alors qu'Angéla me déteste ?

-Je ne suis pas elle il me semble rétorquai-je d'un ton léger. Et même si je pense qu'elle me tuera une fois délivrée, elle comprendra…Enfin, j'espère.

-Et bien dans ce cas, allons-y. Gariatron doit sûrement se trouver en terre des seigneurs actuellement.

-Mais il n'est pas banni ? M'étonnai-je.

-Si, mais il a dit qu'en cas de défaite, il irait tenter sa chance.

-Soit. Je te laisse prendre le volant. Et avant que tu ne me le dises, cette voiture est automatique et je ne sais pas plus conduire que toi.

Aymeric grimaça en voyant que j'avais prévu ses réponses et s'installa à la place du chauffeur, peu rassuré. Heureusement, j'avais prévu ce véhicule pour Angéla et par conséquent, j'avais rendu son pilotage aussi simple que celui d'une voiture télécommandée, ce que le garçon remarqua rapidement.

Ainsi, nous laissâmes derrière nous le manoir de Terra qui pourtant était un abri sûr pour replonger dans le chaos de la bataille.

Nous roulâmes sur les routes détruites pendant de longues heures, traversant de nombreux villages, tous aussi détruits que la ville du sanctuaire. De temps en temps, nous nous arrêtions pour chercher des survivants mais nous n'en trouvâmes pas un seul. Les rares esprits de duel encore présents sur les lieux avaient tous été tués, soit directement par les Qliphort, soit pris au piège dans les flammes.

Cela me faisait mal au cœur de voir que le monde que mes parents et Angéla aimaient n'était plus qu'un immense cimetière mais je refusais de céder à la folie ou à l'horreur.

Beaucoup auraient sûrement trouvé que je n'avais pas de cœur, que j'étais froide et insensible – et ils auraient eu raison – mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter et m'apitoyer sur le sort de ces esprits. Si je voulais réellement les aider, la meilleure chose à faire était de mettre fin à ce massacre en s'attaquant directement aux responsables. C'était ce que ma raison me criait et, comme toujours, je la suivais, ignorant mon ce que me conseillait mon cœur.

Aymeric semblait partager la même vision que moi et regardait avec indifférence les champs de ruines qui s'offraient à nous, détournant simplement le regard lorsque nous tombions sur le corps sans vie d'un jeune esprit tandis que je m'attelai à lui donner une sépulture décente avant de repartir sans nous dire un mot.

Etrangement, nous ne croisâmes pas un seul Qliphort, comme s'ils étaient déjà loin devant nous mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Aymeric était loin d'être rétabli et mes pouvoirs étaient utiles en espionnage mais pas en combat rapproché. Je savais que, si nous devions engager un affrontement, la meilleure solution resterait encore la fuite.

Cependant, nous roulâmes toute la journée sans faire de mauvaise rencontre et Aymeric s'arrêta soudain devant un point bien singulier.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe devant l'étrangeté que j'avais devant les yeux mais le garçon, comme lisant dans mes pensées, me confirma que je ne rêvai pas. Pourtant, tout le décor autour de nous semblait avoir été directement tiré d'un rêve.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste plaine en contrebas sur laquelle était dressé un grand autel. Au-dessus, des pierres recouvertes de mousse flottaient dans les airs, comme retenues par une force invisible. Les roches étaient baignées dans une faible lueur dorée semblant provenir tout droit du sol lui-même. Plusieurs colonnes imposantes émergeaient également de l'édifice mais ne soutenait aucune structure mais le plus impressionnant était les décharges d'énergie bleuté qui s'en échappaient.

Aymeric descendit de la voiture et sortit une petite pierre argentée de sa poche.

-Ainsi donc, c'est à ça que ressemble la croisée des chemins déclara-t-il, perplexe. Gariatron disait vrai alors.

-La croisée des chemins ? Répétai-je, intriguée par le nom de cet endroit.

-Oui, nous nous trouvons exactement au point de contact des trois continents du monde des esprits, une terre neutre d'où il est possible d'accéder aux terres des seigneurs.

-Et où se trouvent ces terres dans ce cas ? Car je ne vois pas grand-chose à part un vieux temple abandonné moi.

-Les terres des seigneurs, tout comme le pandémonium et le sanctuaire, ne sont pas réellement dans le monde des esprits mais caché dans des failles. Ce temple et cette pierre sont nos tickets d'accès pour nous y rendre.

-Je vois que tu es bien renseigné raillai-je en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

-Je…Je ne fais que répéter ce que Gariatron m'a dit bafouilla Aymeric en détournant le regard, gêné.

Sa réaction me fit rire légèrement. J'avais l'impression de commencer à comprendre le garçon et également pourquoi Angéla et lui étaient si proches par le passé. Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer une discussion entre les deux.

-Enfin, j'ai oublié de te prévenir June, mais une fois en terre des seigneurs, il faudra nous faire le plus discret possible reprit Aymeric d'une voix sérieuse. Je ne suis pas certain que notre mode de transport soit très légal.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je te rappelle que je peux devenir invisible moi répliquai-je fièrement. C'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiète dans ce cas.

-Et bien tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Une fois là-bas, nous irons directement chez Apophis le temps de prendre connaissance de la situation.

J'eus un frisson quand j'entendis ce nom. Je me souvenais très bien d'avoir vu la créature à la télévision, deux ans plus tôt et j'avais espéré ne jamais avoir besoin de me confronter à un tel monstre. Même si Apophis était en quelque sorte notre allié dans cette guerre, cela ne me plaisait guère de devoir lui faire confiance…

Voyant ma réticence, Aymeric me lança un regard narquois.

-Et bien quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais demander de l'aide à Osiris ou Nout ? Il fallait t'allier à quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

-Comme si j'avais eu le choix rétorquai-je en gonflant les joues, mécontente.

-En tout cas, que cela te plaise ou non, il est notre seul soutien en terre des seigneurs alors il va falloir faire avec.

Sans ajouter un mot, Aymeric lança la pierre en l'air et celle-ci fut immédiatement attirée par le temple. L'électricité parcourant les colonnes se focalisa alors entièrement sur ce petit objet et la terre se mit à trembler.

Comme si l'espace se déchirait devant nous, une brèche s'ouvrit au milieu du temple donnant sur une plaine où brillait encore le soleil.

Aymeric fit un pas en avant et croisa les bras sur son torse avant de se tourner vers moi et me lancer un regard rempli de sérieux et de détermination.

-June, je sais que je t'ai fait des crasses par le passé et que je déteste ta meilleure amie plus que n'importe qui au monde, mais maintenant, nous sommes dans le même bateau toi et moi. Tu dois vaincre les Qliphort et Armageddon pour sauver Angéla, Ambre et Maya ainsi que le monde des esprits et je dois gagner ce combat pour…Enfin, je dois le gagner coûte que coûte, peu importe mes raisons. Alors, je te le demande, est-ce que tu es prête à venir avec moi en terre des seigneurs malgré nos différents ?

-Comme si j'allais faire demi-tour maintenant lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules et penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Et puis, je n'ai rien contre toi moi. Je veux simplement que, en échange de mon aide, tu me racontes la vérité sur Angéla, que je sache enfin qui est dans l'erreur.

-Soit, tu seras donc la deuxième personne à qui je le dirai.

Avec un sourire, je pris place à côté du garçon près de l'entrée de la faille. Un vent puissant s'était mis à souffler et l'électricité statique crépitait tout autour de nous si bien que j'avais du mal à rester à proximité.

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je savais que, une fois ce portail franchi, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, du moins, pas avant un certain temps.

Je serrai les poings et inspirai un grand coup.

Oui, je n'avais pas d'objectif réel dans cette guerre. Oui, j'étais loin d'être la plus forte du groupe. Oui, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui prendre modèle. Oui, j'avais toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ma mère. Oui, je fonçai tête baissée dans l'inconnu. Cependant, à ce moment-là, j'étais la seule à pouvoir accomplir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Drago était porté disparu, Angéla, Maya et Ambre étaient hors-jeu, Darksky et les autres avaient disparu, de même qu'Hélios, visiblement, personne dans le monde des esprits n'était capable de faire face à la menace des Qliphort et Gariatron était notre dernier espoir, la dernière pièce du puzzle pour être en mesure de vaincre Armageddon à coup sûr. Et c'était sur mes épaules, moi, June Wheeler, cette fille ayant toujours agi en arrière-plan, que l'avenir de cette bataille reposait.

-Allons-y, Aymeric. Mettons fin à cette guerre.

Le garçon hocha la tête et, marchant côte à côte, nous nous engouffrâmes à travers la faille pour nous rendre en terre des seigneurs.


	33. Chapitre 21: L'héritière de glace

_**Chapitre 21 : l'Héritière de glace**_

Je regardai furtivement à l'angle du bâtiment à moitié détruit derrière lequel nous nous cachions, Katy et moi, avant de faire signe à l'enfant qu'elle pouvait sortir à son tour. Celle-ci me rejoignit sans se faire prier, les bras tremblants et les yeux remplis de crainte devant l'horreur qui s'offrait à nous.

Après avoir fait le tour du manoir sans trouver une seule trace de Darksky et des autres, j'avais préféré m'éloigner, d'autant plus que, même si la bâtisse n'avait aucune égratignure, Katy prétendait avoir entendu des bruits de vie à l'intérieur du manoir et même un moteur la veille mais elle n'avait pas osé sortir pour regarder de qui il s'agissait.

Ainsi, nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux dans la ville en ruines, cherchant à la fois une cachette sûre et des indices sur la présence des autres. Mais rien. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous tournions en rond tout en soulevant des débris pour ne faire que des découvertes macabres.

Je commençai sérieusement à désespérer et Katy semblait à bout de forces. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, je ne donnai pas cher de notre peau si un ennemi se pointait.

Néanmoins, je tentai de garder le moral en face de la petite fille pour ne pas la terrifier davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà avec toutes ces catastrophes.

Je m'arrêtai au milieu des restes de ce qui était autrefois une rue et sortit mon téléphone mais évidemment, il m'était impossible de passer un appel dans ces conditions. Nous étions réellement livrées à nous-mêmes.

Katy finit par s'asseoir sur une planche de bois à moitié carbonisée et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, toujours tremblant de tous ses membres. Je levai alors les yeux au ciel et je revis ce trou béant reliant notre monde et le monde des esprits, sombre, effrayant et anormal.

Pendant un instant, l'idée de rentrer chez moi pour mettre Katy en sécurité me traversa l'esprit mais je me ressaisi rapidement. Sans Iori, c'était impossible et la seule autre personne capable de voyager entre les mondes…

Je m'arrêtai soudainement un instant dans mes réflexions et un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Hélios…Même si les Qliphort avaient envahi ce monde malgré sa surveillance, j'étais persuadée qu'il était en vie ! Et le connaissant, il avait simplement dû s'endormir pendant ce temps. De plus, je savais où il se trouvait et, bien que la destination ne fût pas la porte à côté, le roi était ma seule option viable dans ces circonstances.

Oui, je devais tout miser là-dessus. De toute façon, c'était ça ou tourner en rond et se cacher jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre puisque je n'avais aucun indice, ni sur Armageddon, ni sur mes amis et encore moins sur les démons.

Je m'approchai de l'orpheline et, avec douceur, je me mis à sa hauteur en posant une mais son sur épaule tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

-Ecoute moi bien, Katy, ce monde n'est plus sûr pour toi désormais. C'est pourquoi, il faut que tu retournes dans le nôtre déclarai-je d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme.

-Non ! Katy veut rester ! Katy…Katy veut retrouver Terra et les autres ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'une petite voix dans laquelle pouvait se lire la peur de l'orpheline.

Je serrai les dents. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse mais je ne pouvais pas la faire combattre avec moi ni la protéger en permanence…

-Je te promets qu'ils reviendront aussi un peu plus tard, mais tu dois me faire confiance, je…

-Non ! Katy ne veut pas attendre seule une deuxième fois alors qu'ils ne reviendront jamais ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

La voix de la petite fille se brisa et je vis quelques larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux même si elle faisait tout pour les retenir.

-Une…deuxième fois ? Répétai-je dans un murmure, me rappelant des paroles de Terra.

-Un an…ça faisait un an que Katy attendait dans la neige quand Terra l'a trouvée…Les parents de Katy avaient dit qu'ils reviendraient vite, que Katy n'avait qu'à être sage et attendre…Katy ne voulait pas les laisser partir mais…elle n'avait pas le choix alors Katy a attendu…

Les yeux de l'enfant perdirent d'un seul tout toute leur vie et elle commença à regarder le sol, les bras tombant mollement le long de sa longue robe noire.

Voir cela me rappela ma propre fuite, cinq ans plus tôt. Je me souvenais à quel point je m'en étais voulue, une fois mon père retrouvé, de ne pas être revenue en arrière pour sauver ma famille des flammes et d'avoir fui lâchement ce jour-là…

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'amener Katy sur le champ de bataille mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle ait des regrets toute sa vie si Terra ou l'un des orphelins ne revenait pas…

Le seul moyen d'obtenir un compromis…Etait de rendre Katy capable de se défendre seule. Mais le temps pressait et je ne pouvais pas entrainer une fillette de dix ans en claquant des doigts…Quoique…Si, justement, dans ce monde, c'était possible et même très simplement.

-C'est d'accord, viens avec moi Katy, nous allons trouver les autres.

Le regard mort de la petite fille s'illumina en entendant cela mais je n'avais pas fini ma phrase.

-Cependant, j'ai une condition à cela.

Je m'arrêtai un instant et hésitai à continuer, me souvenant des paroles de Terra concernant Katy mais je laissai rapidement mes doutes sur le côté.

Activant mes pouvoirs, je créai donc un petit cristal de glace dans ma main et l'approchai de la jeune fille qui eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer, désolée. Je ne peux pas te faire courir un tel risque, Terra ne me le pardonnerait jamais s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit. C'est pourquoi, il faut que tu…

-Ka…Katy s'en fiche ! Bégaya la fillette en réprimant sa répulsion pour la glace. Katy veut juste retrouver Terra et les autres !

Sa réaction me fit sourire. Cette enfant était forte. Son regard me disait qu'elle était sincère et à l'intérieur pouvait se lire une détermination sans faille que même la peur ne pourrait pas arrêter. Rien qu'avec cette unique phrase, je compris qu'elle possédait le courage que je n'avais pas eu à l'époque et un nouveau feu s'alluma en moi. Je voulais voir jusqu'où Katy pourrait aller, je voulais la rendre capable de se défendre seule, je voulais qu'elle retrouve Terra et accomplisse ce que je n'avais pas pu faire, cinq ans auparavant, je voulais qu'elle me surpasse.

-Bien, dans ce cas, approche-toi de moi.

Prenant la main de la fillette, je fermai les yeux et canalisai mon énergie. L'atmosphère se refroidit subitement, un vent glacial se leva et de la glace commença à se former à nos pieds. J'entendis Katy pousser un petit cri de peur à côté de moi mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta près de moi.

Un blizzard nous entoura toutes les deux et nous fûmes alors entourées d'une intense aura bleutée. Mon flux d'énergie s'échappait lentement de mon corps pour rentrer à l'intérieur de celui de la petite fille et, peu à peu, ses cheveux perdirent leur couleur, passant du brun au gris puis au blanc.

Alors que nos mains se mettaient à se couvrir de glace à leur tour, j'intensifiai le débit et Katy ferma les yeux avec une grimace de douleur, mais n'émit aucune plainte.

Enfin, nos auras s'intensifièrent à tel point que je fus aveuglée et qu'une explosion de lumière s'échappa de nos corps. Puis tout s'arrêta et tout se tût pour ne laisser place qu'au froid et à l'obscurité de la nuit sans fin planant sur le monde des esprits.

Cependant, dans cette obscurité, une nouvelle flamme glacée s'était allumée et se tenait juste devant moi. Katy, un instant plus tôt ressemblant à une poupée sans vie, rayonnait désormais. Ses cheveux avaient poussé en plus d'avoir viré au blanc neige tandis que ses yeux avaient, eux aussi, pris une teinte glacée, le tout contrastant totalement avec sa robe noire recouverte de neige immaculée et scintillante. Mais le plus impressionnant était certainement que, dans ses paumes se tenaient désormais des petits cristaux de glace émanant directement de son corps.

Je lâchai la main de la petite fille et celle-ci tituba un instant, déroutée par sa transformation avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer aussitôt sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Et voilà, Katy, la glace ne te fera plus jamais de mal désormais lançai-je d'une voix douce, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-La glace…Ne peut plus tuer Katy ? Répéta-t-elle, sidérée tout en regardant ses mains.

-Enfin…Je dis la glace, je devrais plutôt dire le froid me repris-je. Evidemment, si un pic de glace fonce sur toi, je ne te garantis rien…

Ma remarque suffit à détendre la petite fille qui émit un rire amusé, le tout premier depuis que je la connaissais, avant d'aller contempler sa nouvelle apparence dans une flaque d'eau pendant plusieurs secondes, comme happée par son reflet.

Je ne savais pas trop comment mais visiblement, le simple fait de lui donner une infime partie de mon pouvoir semblait lui avoir également dissipé ses peurs et ses doutes, lui permettant enfin de sourire.

-Sur ce, je pense que nous n'allons pas trainer ici plus longtemps. Nous avons de la route à faire déclarai-je en regardant l'heure affichant trois heures de l'après-midi.

-Laura a une piste pour retrouver Terra ? Me demanda Katy en détachant finalement son regard de la flaque d'eau.

-Pas vraiment mais, tout comme tu connais la servante de Tellas, je sais où trouver l'ancien hôte de Gariatron et de Luminion. Je pense qu'il pourrait nous être utile dans la suite malgré son intelligence limitée.

-Laura parle comme Terra maintenant…Murmura Katy sans aucune intonation.

-En son absence, il faut bien quelqu'un pour la remplacer ! Répondis-je avec entrain.

Katy m'adressa un nouveau sourire amusé et, prenant sa main glacée dans la mienne, nous nous mîmes en route vers l'arbre des Naturia pour y trouver Hélios.

Nous commençâmes nos investigations dans les décombres de la mairie. J'avais du mal à croire que l'amas de pierre informe qui se trouvait sous mes pieds était encore la veille un imposant édifice ayant certainement traversé les âges.

Katy était restée à l'extérieur et je lui avais ordonné de se cacher pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais en réalité, j'avais peur de tomber sur un nouveau corps sans vie d'esprit de duel et je voulais à tout prix épargner cette peine inutile à la petite qui avait l'air de changer face à l'urgence.

Après avoir dégagé les gravats et détruit les plus grosses pierres, je finis par tomber sur ce que j'étais venue chercher : la carte du monde des esprits autrefois accrochée dans le hall d'entrée.

Comme je le craignais, l'arbre des Naturia n'était pas la porte à côté mais j'estimai qu'il ne nous fallait que deux ou trois jours de vol pour y parvenir…

Je mis ma main sur ma poitrine et je grimaçai sous l'effet de la douleur. Mes blessures n'étaient pas encore totalement remises. Je ne savais pas du tout si j'étais capable de tenir une telle cadence…mais il le fallait. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de révéler à l'ennemi que Serena et Asuna avaient échoué leur mission.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis même pas Katy s'approcher de moi et celle-ci me fit revenir à la réalité en tirant sur ma cape.

-Laura…Katy a faim…Me dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Au même moment, j'entendis son ventre gargouiller et je me rendis compte que cela faisait certainement plus d'un jour qu'elle n'avait rien avalé si elle s'était cachée toute la nuit.

-C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard et que nous n'avons même pas déjeuner ris-je légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Allons manger et ensuite, nous irons chercher Terra et les autres, ça te va ?

Katy opina et nous rebroussâmes chemin jusqu'à l'auberge de Maximum six. Là, je fus étonnée de voir que, posés sur une table qui avait survécu à la destruction, plusieurs vêtements étaient empilés les uns sur les autres avec soin et que quelques sacs, quatre exactement, reposaient à son pied.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que l'un d'entre nous était passé par là récemment et avait sorti les affaires des décombre pour pouvoir les récupérer une fois cette catastrophe passée.

Cela me rassura. Au moins, tout le monde n'avait pas péri dans l'attaque des Qliphort, c'était déjà une chose.

Entendant à nouveau le ventre de la petite fille gargouiller, je créai une table de glace au milieu des morceaux de bois ainsi que deux tabourets et je la laissai s'installer pendant que j'allai chercher de la nourriture.

Ce ne fut pas très compliqué et je dénichai deux sandwichs ainsi que de l'eau potable. Katy n'attendit même pas que j'eus ouvert le mien qu'elle se jeta sur son plat, le dévorant comme si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Quant à moi, pendant que je savourai mon maigre repas, je me mis à repenser aux événements récents tout en regardant les ruines fumantes de la ville. Quels étaient les buts de Serena, Asuna et Satoshi dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi cherchaient-ils à ce point à détruire le monde des esprits tout en s'étant allié à Armageddon ? Et mon frère dans toute cette histoire, quel rôle jouait-il ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je ne trouvai de réponse à aucune d'entre elle. Si seulement mon père avait été là…J'aurais pu lui demander conseil comme pendant ma folie, lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout…

En parlant de lui, que faisait-il à présent ? Gariatron semblait avoir abandonné la partie lorsque je l'avais vu dans la forêt mais qu'en était-il pour mon père ?

-Laura…à l'air pensive déclara soudain Katy une fois son sandwich terminé.

-Pensive ? Moi ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée à cause de mes blessures mais tout va bien ! Lui répondis-je en montrant mon bandage.

La petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

-Katy se demandait…Mais où était Laura hier ? Darksky l'a cherchée partout mais il ne l'a trouvée nulle part…

-Disons…Que j'ai été attaquée en première hier et…ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour me défaire de mes ennemis…Mentis-je pour ne pas affoler l'orpheline. Mais dis-moi plutôt, que s'est-il passé exactement ? Le manoir n'a pas été attaqué apparemment, alors pourquoi tout le monde est parti ?

-Katy ne sait pas vraiment…Katy se cachait dans le parc quand elle a vu tout le monde se réunir autour de Terra et elle sa main a brillé puis ils ont tous disparu dans cette lumière avant que Katy n'ait pu les rejoindre…

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, sceptique. Ce que me racontait ma protégée semblait correspondre au pouvoir que possédait la servante de Tellas pour revenir directement à la forteresse originelle des démons et qu'elle avait déjà utilisé pour nous y transporter. Peut-être voulait-elle simplement mettre tout le monde en sécurité mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue chercher Katy en réalisant qu'elle manquait à l'appel ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire et il me manquait encore beaucoup trop d'éléments pour mettre le doigt dessus. Pour le moment, tout n'était que spéculation et imagination.

Je soupirai en me frottant les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir. Même si Terra était effectivement à la forteresse originelle, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'atteindre par moi-même et notre dernier recours était donc toujours Hélios.

Soudain, Katy fit tomber son verre d'eau par maladresse et, alors qu'elle essayait d'empêcher le liquide de s'écouler par terre, elle la fit geler instantanément à la place et tomba de son siège sous l'effet de surprise.

Evidemment, je n'y avais pas pensé mais, bien que je lui eusse passé mes pouvoirs, elle n'en avait encore aucune maitrise. Il allait donc falloir s'entrainer un peu ici avant de partir, au moins pour qu'elle soit capable de se défendre car, actuellement, elle était aussi à l'aise que moi lors de l'attaque de Sayer.

-Dis, Katy, avant de partir, est-ce que ça te dirait d'essayer ce que je t'ai donné un peu plus tôt ?

La petite fille me répondit d'un oui de la tête et, ainsi, je tentai de lui transmettre ce que j'avais été obligée de maitriser seule lors de mon périple.

Evidemment, cela ne fut pas chose facile. Même si la petite fille mettait toute sa volonté, sa peur de la glace refaisait sans cesse surface et l'empêchait de se concentrer, si bien qu'à chaque fois que la température de son corps baissait un peu trop, tous ses pouvoirs disparaissaient d'un seul coup.

Malheureusement, Katy n'était pas comme moi et, même si tout comme moi ses pouvoirs l'effrayaient, sa peur n'était pas de la même nature. Je craignais la destruction qu'ils pouvaient engendrer autour de moi mais la peur de la petite fille était bien plus profonde et remontait bien plus loin.

Cependant, je refusais d'abandonner et ma protégée était tout aussi tenace que moi. Je la voyais, cette petite fille auparavant renfermée, aux yeux aussi dénués de vie que ceux d'une poupée et fuyant le contact humain, donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour combattre ce qui lui faisait le plus peur au monde.

Nous passâmes ainsi une heure, puis deux, puis trois et finalement toute l'après-midi à développer les pouvoirs de Katy, passant d'un simple touché glacé à la formation de petits cristaux aux creux de ses mains.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose et largement insuffisant pour combattre mais voir cette enfant donner tout ce qu'elle avait, même si le résultat n'était pas forcément au rendez-vous, réchauffait mon cœur de glace.

Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression que mes pouvoirs servaient à autre chose que semer la tristesse et la désolation. Ce que j'avais toujours pris pour une malédiction était enfin utile à quelqu'un.

Nous décidâmes finalement de nous arrêter vers huit heures du soir et, après avoir repris un maigre diner en fouillant les restes de l'auberge, j'installai Katy dans le seul lit dans un état encore correct et je pris place à son pied, ayant l'habitude de dormir contre un arbre ou un rocher avec mon périple.

-Allez, Katy, il faut dormir maintenant. Demain, une longue journée de route nous attend déclarai-je en baillant.

-Katy est désolée si elle n'arrive pas à contrôler sa peur…Murmura la petite tout en regardant le ciel.

-Tu t'en es plutôt bien tirée je trouve. Si tu veux savoir, j'ai mis presque trois ans avant d'être capable de créer un bloc de glace volontairement lui répondis-je en riant.

-Trois ans ? Répéta-t-elle, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Oui…J'ai vécu beaucoup de chose pendant ces trois années…lançai-je d'une voix à peine audible, prenant mes jambes dans mes bras et appuyant ma tête sur mes genoux avec un léger sourire nostalgique.

Katy se releva dans son lit et me fixa d'un regard intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Laura ? Me demanda alors l'orpheline.

Je soupirai. Je n'aimais pas vraiment parler de cette histoire aux autres car je n'en étais pas fière mais, étrangement, avec Katy, c'était différent. Je racontai alors à ma protégée ce que j'avais vécu depuis ma rencontre avec Darksky, notre séparation, mon séjour en Angleterre, la découverte de mes pouvoirs en affrontant John, ma fuite, mon périple, mes années passées chez le capitaine, puis la continuation de mon voyage et enfin les retrouvailles avec mon père.

L'orpheline resta silencieuse pendant tout mon récit et écoutait attentivement tandis que, plus j'avançais dans mes souvenirs et plus je me détachai de la réalité pour revivre tous ces événements comme s'ils s'étaient passés la veille.

Mais étrangement, cette fois-ci, je ne ressentais aucune douleur en me souvenant, comme s'il s'agissait de l'histoire d'une autre. Je n'étais plus cette petite fille apeurée et rêvant de retrouver son prince charmant. Je n'étais plus non plus cette fille tourmentée par ses actions passées et refusant de s'accepter comme elle était. J'étais encore moins cette orpheline perdue et cherchant un sens à sa vie tout en faisant semblant d'être heureuse en présence des autres.

Longtemps, je m'étais posé cette question : Qu'est-ce que l'espoir ? Je n'avais jamais réussi à trouver de réponse mais j'avais néanmoins continué à laisser ce sentiment me guider sans le comprendre. A présent, lorsque je regardais les grands yeux bleus glacés de Katy brillant dans le noir, je pensais avoir compris : un sentiment de confiance absolue en un autre afin d'accomplir quelque chose d'impossible seul.

Tout comme le rêve de retrouver Darksky m'avait guidé et empêché de devenir folle lors de mon périple, Katy représentait aujourd'hui celle que je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'être cinq ans plus tôt.

Lorsqu'enfin j'eus terminé mon récit, un long silence résonna dans la nuit pendant lequel je restai perdue dans mes pensées.

-Katy…Katy ne peut pas prétendre savoir ce que Laura a vécu…Mais elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas vécu grand-chose…Déclara soudain la petite fille.

-Oh, ne te compare pas à moi, je l'ai un peu cherché quand même on va dire ris-je en levant les yeux au ciel sans étoile. Je dirai même plus : n'emprunte pas le même chemin que moi.

-Ka…Je veux juste vivre avec les autres…

Je me retournai vers ma protégée, haussant légèrement les sourcils, surprise autant par le passage à la première personne que par le souhait de Katy.

J'attendis qu'elle continue mais seul le bruit de sa respiration lente parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles et je soupirai en souriant.

-Sérieusement, c'est à Darksky de régler ce genre de choses normalement, pas à moi ris-je avant de m'endormir rapidement, recroquevillée sur moi-même, au pied du lit de fortune de Katy, sous un ciel sans lune ni étoile.

Un bruit de pas me réveilla en sursaut. Instinctivement, je me levai d'un bond, ignorant la fatigue pesant sur mes épaules et me mis sur le qui-vive, matérialisant l'épée de Trishula dans ma main, prête à faire face à tous les dangers. C'est alors que je vis des yeux rouges perçant à travers l'obscurité. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux nous observaient en silence et à distance, se cachant dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Derrière moi, Katy s'éveilla également et je lui fis signe de se taire et de rester prudemment derrière moi.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, tous mes membres étaient sous tension et je m'en voulus d'avoir baissé ma garde et de m'être laissée encerclée de la sorte. Evidemment que nous n'allions pas passer une nuit tranquille, nous étions en guerre après tout et j'étais tout particulièrement visée.

-L…Laura…Bégaya la petite en agrippant fermement ma cape de ses petites mains.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Katy, il ne va rien nous arriver tentai-je de la rassurer en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, l'une des paires d'yeux commença à se mouvoir et se jeta sur moi. Heureusement, mes réflexes furent suffisants pour que j'érige une barrière de glace entre mon moi et mon agresseur qui rebondit sur mon bouclier et je pus discerner pendant une seconde sa silhouette, celle d'un petit démon mécanique ailé portant sur son dos une sorte de tube transparent et luisant dans le noir.

-Blue Flare ! M'écriai-je.

Je levai la main vers le ciel et une boule de feu glacé illumina les ténèbres pendant quelques secondes, aveuglant totalement nos ennemis. Je profitai de cette distraction pour foncer dans le tas afin d'ouvrir un passage.

D'un revers de ma lame, je tranchai en deux l'une des créatures avant de m'attaquer à une deuxième juste à côté. Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu qu'en disparaissant, ces monstres exploseraient et je fus soufflée à plusieurs mètres sans pouvoir riposter.

Je rebondis plusieurs fois sur la pierre avant de réussir à me stabiliser et faire face à nouveau à ces créatures.

-Vous êtes des alliés d'Armageddon, n'est-ce pas ? Lançai-je froidement.

-Nous sommes les infernoids et nous avons une mission : éliminer Laura Garden me répondit le démon d'une voix robotisée.

-Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Sans autre sommation, je fis apparaitre derrière moi une dizaine de cristaux de glace aiguisés et les projetai sur les machines. Je réussis ainsi à en éliminer quelques-unes mais la plupart esquiva mon attaque et se mirent à voler autour de moi comme un essaim de guêpes.

-L…Laura ! S'écria Katy, que les infernoids avait totalement ignorée.

-Regarde bien Katy, je cherchai justement une occasion de te faire une démonstration de comment utiliser ces pouvoirs répondis-je d'un air confiant.

Concentrant mon énergie en moi, je transformai instantanément ma cape en une grande paire d'ailes de glace tandis que mes avant-bras, mon front et mes jambes furent entièrement recouvert d'une armure blanche impénétrable.

Les monstres se jetèrent sur moi tous en même temps mais je les repoussai aisément en invoquant un puissant blizzard les empêchant d'approcher. Puis, pendant que je les tenais à distance, je me mis à tirer des éclats de glace tout autour de moi.

Plusieurs explosions retentirent dans le silence de la nuit mais je restai sur mes gardes, sachant que le combat était loin d'être fini.

Lorsque la fumée créée par mon attaque se dissipa, je vis que les petits démons avaient été rejoints par un gros dragon mécanique verdâtre qui avait protégé les monstres de mes assauts.

Je grimaçai, comprenant que ce combat n'allait pas être aussi facile que prévu.

Comme d'un assaut coordonné, tous les petits infernoids se réunirent autour du gros et lancèrent une seule rafale de flammes noires droit sur moi. L'attaque était si imposante que je n'essayai même pas de l'esquiver et me contentai de lever mon épée devant moi en tant que bouclier.

Lorsque les flammes et ma lame s'entrechoquèrent, une violente onde de choc fit voler les débris des maisons dans tous les sens et moi-même je dus faire un effort considérable pour ne pas reculer tandis que l'attaque se heurtait à mon arme indestructible.

Poussant un cri de rage, j'utilisai mes ailes pour me donner plus de force et me mis à remonter le torrent de flammes, ignorant la douleur et la chaleur avant de faucher d'un seul coup tous les infernoids.

Evidemment, l'explosion m'envoya une fois de plus valser deux mètres plus loin mais j'utilisai mes ailes pour m'envoler au-dessus de la mêlée et attaquer le dernier monstre depuis les cieux.

-Absolute Zero !

Mon rayon glacé fusa vers le dragon qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de briller légèrement. L'attaque le toucha à bout portant mais, alors que je m'attendais à le voir au moins à terre, le monstre ressortit sans aucune égratignure, tout son corps entouré d'un halo d'électricité et, dans sa main droite se trouvait une lance semblable à celle d'Armageddon.

Je serrai les dents. Moi qui pensais pouvoir finir cet adversaire d'un seul coup…Apparemment, j'allais devoir déployer plus de puissance que prévu…

Mais, avant que je n'aie pu me concentrer, l'électricité entourant le corps du dragon s'éleva vers le ciel et fondit sur moi. Une fois de plus, je tentai d'ériger un bouclier de glace pour me protéger, bouclier qui cette fois ne fut pas suffisant et fut brisé en une fraction de seconde.

Je criai de douleur lorsque l'électricité parcourut mon corps. Je fus littéralement foudroyée. C'était comme si un éclair m'était directement tombé dessus et, paralysée, je tombai au sol dans les gravats, complètement sonnée.

Le dragon s'approcha lentement de moi et je tentai de me relever mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'arrivai pas à rester debout et je fus obligée de mettre un genou à terre, haletant.

-C'est terminé déclara le dragon d'une voix monocorde et tout aussi robotique que les autres infernoids.

Celui-ci leva sa lance au-dessus de moi et tenta de la planter directement dans mon cœur. Cependant, je refusais de m'avouer vaincue aussi facilement et, bien que paralysée, je frappai le sol avec mes mains, faisant jaillir de la roche une énorme stalagmite de glace juste en dessous du monstre et l'envoyant dans les airs.

Continuant sur ma lancée et profitant de la chute incontrôlée du dragon, je fis apparaitre juste au-dessus de lui une nouvelle série d'éclats de glace et projetai le tout directement sur le monstre.

Ce dernier s'écrasa dans le sol en créant un énorme cratère et, malgré la puissance de mon attaque, il se releva dans un cliquetis de rouages infernal.

Une goutte de sueur perla de mon front. En temps normal je n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à vaincre un monstre pareil mais j'étais loin d'être au meilleur de ma forme, surtout en pleine nuit et souffrant toujours de mes blessures contre Asuna.

Ma respiration était saccadée, l'une des plaies sur ma poitrine s'était rouverte et j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était en feu. Je n'avais aucun doute sur mes aptitudes à battre cette créature mais je m'inquiétai sur l'état dans lequel je serais après…A ce rythme, je n'allais pas pouvoir rejoindre Hélios…

L'électricité parcourant le corps du dragon s'intensifia et fut bientôt assez puissante pour le faire briller aussi fort qu'une boule de feu. Tout autour de lui, les pierres commençaient à léviter, comme portées par l'électricité statique créée par ce monstre.

Le dragon vert planta soudain sa lance dans le sol et je le sentis trembler sous mes pieds. Je tentai de m'envoler, pressentant un mauvais coup mais à peine eussé-je tenté de me relever que mon cœur rata un battement et que ma plaie se remit à saigner abondamment, me clouant au sol.

Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de regarder une boule de foudre détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage avant de me heurter.

Lorsque j'entrai en contact avec cette chose, ce fut comme si le monde s'était arrêté autour de moi. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, je sentis ma plaie s'agrandir, mes bandages tombèrent, laissant le sang s'écouler abondamment sur le sol et me faisant perdre peu à peu connaissance.

Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Même m'entourer d'un bouclier de glace était devenu impossible. Je ne pouvais plus compter que sur ma propre force. Il fallait que je fasse appel à la malédiction de Gariatron si je voulais me sortir de cette situation mais pour cela, je devais être seule en présence de mon ennemi. Les dommages collatéraux étaient bien trop grands…

-Ka…Ty…Articulai-je avec grande difficulté.

Derrière le monstre, je vis la petite fille reculer, la terreur se lisant dans ses pupilles tandis que le dragon se rapprochait lentement de moi.

-F…Fuis…

-N…non ! Rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de maitriser ses tremblements. Lau…Tu m'as donné des pouvoirs…Alors Ka…Je ne fuirai pas !

Je n'avais plus la force de parler davantage. Mais il fallait absolument que Katy s'en aille sans quoi, elle risquait d'être tuée si je libérais toute ma puissance…

-Tu es la deuxième personne à m'avoir donné des pouvoirs alors Kat…Alors je vais m'en servir pour t'aider, peu importe s'ils m'effraient ou non !

La…Deuxième ? Intérieurement, je m'étranglai et malgré ma situation, j'ouvris la bouche, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, interloquée.

La petite fille fragile arrêta soudain de trembler et poussa un cri de rage. Deux auras se mirent alors à envelopper son corps : l'une bleue comme la glace et l'autre…Brune comme la terre et je compris à ce moment là que je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'entrainer Katy…Car elle possédait déjà en elle un pouvoir tout aussi terrifiant que le mien…Un pouvoir rivalisant désormais peut-être même avec celui de Iori…

Alors que le monstre l'ignorait et se concentrait sur moi, Katy, d'un geste de la main fit s'ouvrir le sol devant lui et un déluge de pierres surgit de la crevasse, entourant le dragon comme une tournade. Celui-ci relâcha son attention et l'attaque qui me retenait prisonnière se dissipa aussitôt, me libérant. Sans perdre une seconde, je mis ma main sur ma poitrine et arrêtai le saignement avec un caillot de glace avant de tomber au sol, épuisée.

Le dragon hurla et tenta de se dégager mais, alors qu'il dissipait la tornade de roches en relâchant toute l'électricité de son corps, Katy leva son autre main et, glaçant l'eau à l'intérieur de la pierre, fit éclater celles-ci avec une violence inouïe.

L'armure du dragon fut transpercée de part en part sans qu'il ne pût riposter et explosa à son tour, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière et projetant Katy en arrière comme une vulgaire brindille.

Dans un dernier cri métallique, la créature s'effondra au sol tandis que son corps se disloqua en un millier de rouages et de boulons s'éparpillant sur le sol.

Grimaçant de douleur, je me relevai et pus voir la lueur dans les yeux du monstre disparaitre lentement, de même que l'électricité se faisant absorber par la pierre nue.

Cependant, je ne regardai pas plus longtemps l'agonie du dragon mécanique et me précipitai vers Katy qui semblait avoir pris un sérieux coup. Heureusement, lorsque je la pris dans mes bras, rien n'était cassé et elle n'avait aucune blessure. Elle était simplement sonnée par l'explosion.

La petite fille reprit rapidement ses esprits et aussitôt, je lui adressai un large sourire, pleurant à la fois de douleur et de joie.

-La glace…Je l'apprécie…Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Contente que tu aimes mon petit cadeau, Katy lui répondis-je, heureuse.

Cependant, mon sourire fut de courte durée et mes plaies se remirent à me faire souffrir si bien que je fus obligée de poser un genou à terre. Une once de peur passa dans les yeux de l'orpheline en voyant mon état, et surtout constatant enfin ma blessure mais malgré la douleur déformant mon visage, je m'efforçai de sourire du mieux que je pouvais.

-Désolée, Katy…Mais on va devoir décaler notre départ d'un ou deux jours je crois…Déclarai-je faiblement. Mais dis-moi, tu m'avais caché que tu possédais aussi les pouvoirs de Terra…

-O.…Oui…Terra les donne à tous les enfants de l'orphelinat…Pour qu'on puisse se défendre…Désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt…

Je soupirai. J'aurais dû m'en douter que la jeune femme n'allait pas laisser des enfants sans défenses dans le monde des esprits. Je m'étais vraiment donnée à fond pour rien apparemment. Mais bon, je n'étais pas mécontente d'avoir permis au moins à Katy de surmonter sa peur à défaut de lui avoir donné un moyen de se défendre.

Soudain, la nuit fut illuminée par une intense lueur provenant du ciel, comme si le soleil s'était levé et, levant la tête tout en plissant les yeux, volant à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de nous, je vis l'ombre d'un grand dragon rayonnant tandis qu'une petite silhouette s'en détacha et tomba au sol dans un cliquetis de métal caractéristique de la personne portant l'armure émettant ce bruit.

Katy leva également timidement la tête pour voir le corps imposant d'un homme, portant une cape pourpre ainsi qu'une armure dorée et une couronne sur la tête. A sa ceinture pendait une épée incrustée de joyaux tandis.

L'homme se retourna vers moi et me lança un sourire amusé tout en se tapant fièrement le torse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Laura, la cavalerie est là ! Moi, Hélios, le seigneur soleil d'Héliopolis, suis venu à ta rescousse !

-Hé…Lios ? Répétai-je, interdite.

-Oui, c'est mon nom et je l'ai annoncé pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de confusion donc inutile de le répéter continua le roi en se grattant sa barbe de trois jours. Est-ce que ces infernoids t'auraient plus amochée que je ne le croyais ?

-Eh, j'ai bien le droit d'être surprise non !? Répliquai-je en haussant le ton, déjà énervée par Hélios après seulement une seule phrase. Vous étiez censés surveiller les Qliphorts et vous arrivez après la bataille la bouche en cœur ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquiez ?

-Oh, que d'indiscrétion ma chère Laura, un homme a bien le droit d'avoir une vie privée aussi, n'est- pas ? Continua-t-il avec un sourire niais tout en haussant les épaules.

Pendant un instant, j'en oubliai totalement mon état déplorable et me souvins à quel point ce type pouvait m'exaspérer lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Mon visage dû devenir rouge de colère et de la fumée devait certainement sortir de mes oreilles car Katy recula légèrement.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose de cinglant à cet abruti qui se contentait de regarder les ruines de la ville des esprits en penchant la tête sur le côté, mais il reprit la parole avant que je n'en aie eu l'occasion.

-Enfin bon, je vous expliquerai en chemin si je n'oublie pas. Cet endroit ne me parait pas bien sûr.

-Non, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Raillai-je.

-Tu me sembles de bien mauvaise humeur ma chère Laura, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je fus tellement choquée par l'aveuglement ou bien la bêtise, d'Hélios que je ne réussis même pas à me mettre réellement en colère et me contentai de le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

-Je vais prendre cela pour un oui déclara Hélios d'un ton totalement neutre face à la situation. Et sur ce, allons-y, je ne tiens pas à rester ici plus longtemps.

-Une minute, aller où premièrement ? Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il se passe et vous voulez vous rendre je ne sais où ? M'étranglai-je.

Soudain, le visage d'Hélios perdit son innocence et sa bonne humeur pour faire place à une mine sombre et grave.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans les détails, ma chère Laura. Cependant, puisque j'ai échoué, je peux aisément deviner la situation actuelle. Pour te dire la vérité, je reviens juste du Sanctuaire céleste…Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste et ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir.

-Et…Terra a disparu avec tous les autres…Couina Katy dans son coin, légèrement effrayée par Hélios.

-Justement, j'en arrive au point qui m'a fait venir à votre rencontre, en plus d'avoir été prévenu par Gariatron que cela n'allait pas bien fort pour toi, Laura évidemment : Terra et les autres sont tous à la forteresse originelle…

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en entendant cela mais je m'étais réjouie trop vite car Hélios n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase.

-Tous…sauf Marie.


	34. Chapitre 22: Marie, l'omnisciente

_**Chapitre 22 : Marie, L'omnisciente et l'impénétrable**_

Satoshi fit un bond de trois mètres en me voyant, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur et s'attendant à ce que je passe à l'attaque mais je restai plantée devant lui, les bras croisés dans mon dos, un sourire béat éclairant mon visage, contente d'avoir pu lui tirer une telle réaction.

Après tout, je n'avais rien à faire dans sa forteresse volante puisque j'avais compris qu'il était notre ennemi. Cependant, une envie irrésistible de le suivre pour comprendre ce qui le motivait s'était emparée de moi et je me retrouvai à présent au beau milieu de la base aérienne Qliphort, face à un Satoshi totalement déconcerté.

-Alors, Satoshi, tu n'es pas content de me voir j'ai l'impression ? Lui lançai-je joyeusement.

-Ma…Marie…Bégaya-t-il en serrant les dents. Comment as-tu deviné que…

-N'oublie que je peux lire dans les pensées si je le veux…et même si je ne le veux pas d'ailleurs le coupai-je en me mettant à faire les cents pas autour de lui.

-Et donc…Tu es venue pour tenter de nous arrêter ? Grogna le garçon. Je te préviens, tu n'as pas le force de nous affronter et si tu penses pouvoir nous convaincre, tu perds…

-Oh, je ne suis pas venue faire une telle chose ris-je. J'avais simplement envie d'observer un peu l'autre côté de la balance.

-L'autre…côté de la balance ? Répéta le garçon, interdit.

Mon sourire s'effaça soudain de ma figure et je pris une mine grave sans cesser de tourner autour de Satoshi qui commençait visiblement à avoir le tournis.

-Je sais que Serena et Asuna ont piégé Laura tout à l'heure et ont même tenté de la tuer déclarai-je d'une voix lente.

-Et elles ont réussi. Serena m'a confirmé que l'épée d'Asuna avait transpercé son cœur.

-Je doute qu'elle se soit laissé vaincre aussi facilement mais passons continuai-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de Laura. Je sais que vous ne faites que suivre les directives d'Armageddon puisque j'ai cru comprendre que Iori l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine. Je sais aussi que vous vous dirigez actuellement vers le sanctuaire céleste pour le détruire tandis que Serena et Arthur s'occupent du Pandémonium.

-Vraiment…Rien ne t'échappe railla celui qui avait trahi le groupe.

-En effet gloussai-je en me radoucissant légèrement.

-Et donc, où veux-tu en venir ?

-J'avais simplement besoin de regarder les choses autrement on va dire. Darksky et les autres peuvent bien jouer aux preux chevaliers combattant le méchant dragon Armageddon, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils ne possèdent aucune solution pour la suite.

-Laisse-moi deviner la suite : tu es venue observer si nos méthodes avaient plus de chances de fonctionner, c'est cela ? Ricana Satoshi en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Mais je sais déjà ce que tu penses et non, je ne serais pas votre alliée dans ce combat, pas plus que je ne serai celle de mon frère.

Le garçon grimaça, visiblement mécontent que j'aie répondu à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose.

-Du moins, pas avant d'avoir jugé par moi-même qui d'entre vous est le plus apte à remettre les choses en ordre. J'ai eu tout le temps d'observer mon frère ainsi que Laura et les autres et maintenant, c'est à ton tour, Satoshi…

Je marquai une légère pause et me retournai vers un des coins sombres de la grande salle circulaire, un léger sourire narquois me traversant le visage.

-Et toi aussi, Asuna.

J'entendis la jeune fille siffler de frustration et celle-ci sortit de l'ombre quelques secondes plus tard, entourée d'une inquiétante aura violette, une épée d'ébène à la main. Ses yeux vairons brillaient dans la pénombre de la forteresse tandis que sa robe volait légèrement au grès des faibles courants d'air s'y introduisant.

L'alliée d'Armageddon me dévisagea pendant quelques instants tout en se méfiant de moi et s'apprêtant déjà à m'attaquer, c'est pourquoi, je pris les devants.

-Allons, ce n'est pas parce que ton monde souffre à cause de Fuji Makoto que tu dois reporter ta colère sur moi, je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire lançai-je en haussant les épaules avec un air détaché de la situation.

-Ceux qui ne sont pas nos alliés sont nos ennemis dans cette guerre rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Si tu n'es pas prête à nous aider, alors pars mais ne reste pas ici à te la couler douce pendant que tout le monde combat.

-Désolée mais je vais devoir refuser. J'ai fait un long chemin pour venir jusqu'ici, je compte bien profiter un peu au moins de la vue baillai-je tout en m'étirant.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie pour que tu puisses encore mieux l'admirer !

Evidemment, ma réponse ne plut absolument pas à Asuna qui se jeta sur moi sans autre sommation, l'épée pointée sur mon cœur. Mais j'avais déjà lu ses pensées. Elle comptait feinter et, pensant que j'allais esquiver son attaque, voulait changer de direction à la dernière seconde pour me surprendre d'un coup de poing et m'envoyer valser contre le mur, derrière Satoshi.

Sachant cela, je restai immobile comme une statue de pierre, attendant qu'elle fût suffisamment proche de moi pour, non pas esquiver en me jetant sur le côté, mais pour m'avancer vers elle et, faisant glisser le plat de sa lame contre mon bras pour dévier son arme, je lui assénai un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qu'elle ne put éviter.

Asuna écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie et voulut aussitôt contre-attaquer en utilisant les pouvoirs d'Armageddon pour créer une sphère d'énergie pour me repousser. Ainsi, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se remettre, très calmement, j'attrapai la jeune fille par le poignet pour lui faire une clé de bras, la paralysant totalement.

Je sentis qu'Asuna était sur le point d'exploser et de relâcher une énergie telle que je n'allais pas être en mesure de me défendre simplement avec des tours de passe-passe même en prévoyant ses mouvements mais Satoshi vint se mêler de notre combat avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez vu ; déclara-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Asuna, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Nous arrivons dans moins de cinq minutes au sanctuaire. Et toi Marie, fais comme bon te semble tant que tu ne nous gênes pas.

Avec un sourire joyeux, je relâchai la jeune fille qui, tout en se massant l'épaule, m'envoya un regard noir avant de disparaitre dans les longs couloirs de la base aérienne, se promettant de régler ses comptes une fois la mission accomplie.

Il ne restait donc plus que Satoshi et moi dans le grand Hall et, alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à partir à son tour, je lui demandai une dernière chose.

-Ah oui, au fait, si vous pouviez éviter d'attaquer le manoir de Terra, cela m'arrangerait dis-je d'un air ennuyé. Après tout, les enfants qu'elle garde n'y sont pour rien dans cette guerre.

-Je n'attaque pas d'enfant sans défense se contenta de répondre le garçon en grognant.

Sur ces mots, il disparut à son tour et je lâchai un long soupir lorsque je fus enfin seule. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de moi. Evidemment, je n'allais pas abandonner mes amis et mon frère ainsi. Mon but secondaire en allant trouver Satoshi était bien de lui demander d'épargner Darksky et les autres pour le moment - et j'avais plutôt bien réussi – mais à présent, ma réelle mission commençait.

Depuis mon arrivée dans le monde des esprits, quelque chose avait changé en moi. Le développement de mon pouvoir m'avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose que j'ignorais royalement auparavant. Et cette chose, c'était la dualité.

Dans mon monde, je ne prenais en compte que ma vision, celle d'une fille vivant comme bon lui semblait, faisant abstraction des malheurs de la vie pour ne me concentrer que sur les choses positives. Je pensais que, en raisonnant ainsi, j'allais pouvoir m'éviter les problèmes tout en redonnant le sourire aux autres si possible en éloignant les leurs par ma désinvolture et mon détachement de la réalité.

Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné avec Hélios en y repensant. Lorsqu'il m'avait enlevé, 5 ans plus tôt, j'aurais pu me morfondre, être terrifiée, déprimée ou même totalement soumise à lui. Mais au lieu de cela, j'avais continué à vivre comme avant, le traitant comme n'importe qui et ignorant totalement son statut de roi maléfique millénaire.

Au début, je me souvenais qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que je lui donne des ordres, que je le boude ou même que je refuse ses caprices mais, petit à petit, j'avais senti un changement chez lui. Le roi maléfique, lentement, faisant place au bon boulet que nous connaissions à présent, à tel point que nous avions même fait une course de Dragons ensemble pour passer le temps.

Evidemment, je continuai à le surveiller de près, surtout concernant les missions stupides qu'il donnait à mon frère…mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Dans ma tête, je n'étais pas sa prisonnière. Je n'étais là que pour une durée indéterminée et d'ailleurs, je savais que j'aurais pu m'échapper facilement mais j'avais envie de rester, pour veiller sur mon frère et sur sa nouvelle amie, Yuiko Saya.

C'était pour cela que je n'avais jamais été capable d'en vouloir à Hélios. Malgré toutes ses actions, et même si mon frère le détestait plus que tout après avoir réalisé sa supercherie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Hélios l'avait sauvé par l'intermédiaire de Saya et Michael devait très bien le savoir lui-même.

Néanmoins, cet mentalité de boire le verre à moitié plein ne fonctionnait pas dans cette guerre car il n'y avait qu'un verre totalement vide. La balance était équilibrée, mais uniquement car il n'y avait rien de bon dans les deux partis.

Miyako voulait empêcher plus de morts inutiles, Darksky et Iori voulaient sauver Laura d'Armageddon, Laura voulait retrouver sa famille, Saya voulait vivre le plus d'aventures possibles dans le temps qu'il lui restait et Nagisa voulait racheter ses erreurs du passé en accomplissant ce qu'elle avait échoué deux ans plus tôt mais concrètement, aucun d'entre eux ne savait réellement comment faire pour concilier cela avec la fusion des mondes.

Quant à Satoshi et Serena…Pendant la journée que j'avais passée avec eux, j'avais pu comprendre bien des choses mais, même s'ils voulaient détruire le monde des esprits pour permettre au nôtre de vivre, le prix à payer était bien trop grand. Quant à Asuna, je pouvais comprendre son désir de détruire ce Fuji Makoto à tout prix mais je ne pouvais pas accepter ses méthodes…Pour le moment.

C'était pour cela que j'avais suivi Satoshi dans sa base aérienne. Je voulais voir de mes propre yeux leurs actions.

Leurs actions étaient-elles justifiées et empruntaient-ils la bonne voie même si elle était nacrée du linceul de la mort de milliers d'esprits ou devais-je faire confiance à mon frère et suivre aveuglément le chemin lumineux menant vers l'inconnu ?

Je comptais bien le découvrir en observant les actions de tout le monde à distance, d'un endroit d'où je n'aurais été dérangée par personne, un endroit comme la citadelle des dieux d'Armageddon.

En pensant à cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. J'étais décidemment en train de partir loin dans mon raisonnement. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire une telle chose. Rester tranquillement dans cette base aérienne me convenait parfaitement et me laissait relativement libre de mes actions si jamais je choisissais subitement un camp ou un autre.

Enfin…Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre non plus que l'un des deux ait réellement eu besoin de mon aide. Après tout, je n'étais vraiment pas une combattante mais plus un simple soutien moral.

Soudain, à l'extérieur, une explosion retentit et je compris que la bataille avait commencé. Mais, au lieu d'observer par la fenêtre, je m'assis à même le sol et, fermant les yeux et voulus tenter une chose.

Lorsque je me concentrais de la sorte, je pus entendre les pensées des gens présents autour de moi dans un rayon plus ou moins grand et, dans le cas présent, j'en détectais des dizaines.

Que cherchais-je exactement ? Comment allais-je juger une décision juste ou non ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais j'allais étudier le moindre détail pendant ce combat. Peut-être allait-il me permettre de trouver une réponse à mes questions…

Je ne prêtai guère attention à l'affrontement entre Asuna et Drago puisque connaissais déjà leurs motivations à tous les deux et je laissai de même sur le côté Satoshi, Angéla et les autres pour me concentrer sur les acteurs secondaires.

Je pouvais les entendre à l'intérieur du sanctuaire, les cris de panique des employés ainsi que la colère des autres esprits de duel prêts à prendre part au combat et c'est là que je trouvai ce que j'étais venue chercher : les pensées de Raito, la reine du sanctuaire, ainsi que celles de Ladd et Voltanis.

C'était étrange. Il y avait des sortes d'interférences m'empêchant d'entendre distinctement leurs pensées, comme s'ils étaient présents au sanctuaire sans y être, si bien que je ne captai que des bribes de conversations.

Voltanis et la reine parlaient d'un endroit appelé Avalon tandis que Ladd tentait désespérément de les convaincre de combattre aux côtés de Drago mais rien n'y faisait. La reine du sanctuaire et le juge étaient bornés et étaient persuadé que Drago et les autres allaient être capable de tenir tête à Satoshi et Asuna.

Finalement, après un long dialogue de sourds, Raito, Voltanis et Ladd disparurent subitement de mon champ de pensées, se volatilisant purement et simplement de l'enceinte du sanctuaire alors que, à l'extérieur résonnait une énorme explosion.

Je désactivai mon pouvoir et, rouvrant les yeux, ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée. Drago était en train de tomber en chute libre alors qu'Asuna le regardait, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de haine, son épée maculée d'un sang pourpre.

Je levai la tête un peu plus haut et, profitant de la distraction orchestrée par sa partenaire, Satoshi mit au tapis Angéla, June, Ambre et Maya en une seule attaque.

Les quatre jeunes filles s'écroulèrent sur le sol, vaincues puis Asuna revint aux côtés de Satoshi, lui adressant la parole d'un simple hochement de tête.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, la base aérienne fit feu. Un imposant rayon d'énergie verte déferla sur le sanctuaire et balaya l'édifice antique comme une vulgaire maison de paille. Les pierres volèrent, les colonnes tombèrent, les quelques esprits n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'enfuir furent soufflés et bientôt, il ne resta plus de l'imposant bâtiment qu'une simple pierre, perdue au milieu des nuages tandis qu'une pluie de sang et de débris tombait lentement en même temps que Drago.

Mon cœur se serra à la vue de ce spectacle. Evidemment, je n'approuvais pas une méthode aussi sanglante et destructrice mais je devais laisser de côté mes sentiments. J'étais venue ici pour observer et analyser, pas pour disserter des corrélations entre le juste et le bon.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas derrière moi qui me sortirent de ma méditation. En me retournant, je vis Satoshi, accompagné d'Asuna, et derrière eux se trouvaient Angéla, Maya et Ambre, solidement attachées par des cordes d'énergie.

Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la pièce et, lorsque les trois filles me virent, elles écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur.

-Marie ! S'écria Angéla. Ne me dis pas que ces traitres t'ont capturé toi aussi !

J'eus un instant d'hésitation avant de répondre mais très vite, ma vraie nature prit le dessus. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que je ne savais pas où j'allais que je ne devais pas être moi-même. Ainsi, je me grattai la joue et leur souris d'un air gêné.

-Capturée ? Moi ? Impossible m'amusai-je.

-Ne me dis pas que…Commença Ambre avant que je ne l'interrompe.

-Non plus, je ne suis pas leur alliée continuai-je.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans leur forteresse, mademoiselle le génie ? Railla Maya qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Je haussai les épaules d'un air naturel, comme pour leur dire que je ne le savais pas moi-même.

-Pour l'instant, pas grand-chose on va dire. J'avais simplement envie de regarder les choses sous un autre angle.

-Sous…un autre angle ? Répéta Ambre, ne comprenant pas mes mots.

-Oui, tu sais, on dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas se fier aveuglément à son propre jugement mais écouter celui des autres. Et bien c'est ce que je fais. J'observe cette guerre sous un autre point de vue. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire que je suis neutre pour l'instant.

-Neutre ? S'étrangla Angéla. Comment peux-tu ne pas choisir directement ton camp quand tu vois ce que ces deux là ont fait, non seulement à Drago mais aussi au sanctuaire ?!

Lorsque la blonde pointa du doigt les deux traitres, Satoshi se contenta de fermer les yeux, gardant tout son calme et Asuna détourna légèrement le regard en serrant le poing et serrant les dents.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu Angéla dans cet état. Elle semblait prête à exploser littéralement à chaque instant et elle se serait jetée sur Asuna sans aucune forme de sommation si elle en avait eu la force. Dans son esprit, je pouvais entendre toute la colère et la haine qu'elle vouait à son ancienne amie, mais également sa tristesse et sa détresse d'avoir vu Drago disparaitre dans le vide.

-Angéla commença la fille aux yeux vairons d'une voix déformée par l'émotion, dis-moi une chose. Si jamais, il y a deux ans, Drago s'était révélé être un sbire de Gariatron, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

-N'essaie pas de détourner le sujet, Asuna ! Rétorqua sèchement Angéla. Les situations sont totalement différentes !

L'alliée d'Armageddon baissa un peu plus les yeux au sol et serra si fort le poing que je vis du sang commencer à couler le long de ses doigts.

-Et…en quoi le sont-elles ? Murmura-t-elle.

-En tout !

-Tu as bien affronté Ambre et Maya, tes meilleures amies, il me semble pourtant…Pourquoi me blâmes-tu d'avoir fait de même avec Drago alors ? S'il y a bien une personne qui ne peut rien me reprocher, c'est bien toi.

La blonde grimaça mais, au lieu de s'énerver, baissa les yeux. Asuna venait de toucher là où cela faisait le plus mal pour la jeune fille qui s'en voulait encore d'avoir choisi d'affronter ses deux meilleures amies à l'époque. Même si finalement, il s'était avéré qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, elle savait que s'il leur était arrivé la moindre chose, elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

-Elle n'a pas eu le choix ! Intervint alors Ambre en prenant les devants. Si elle avait pu éviter de nous affronter, Angéla l'aurait fait !

-Et bien pour moi, c'est pareil, je n'ai pas eu le choix dit la fille aux yeux vairons d'une voix à peine audible.

-Ne me fais pas rire ! Cracha à son tour Maya. Tu avais prévu depuis le début d'affronter Drago un jour où l'autre et…

La jeune fille colérique fut stoppée net par Asuna qui tira un rayon d'énergie, la faisant tomber à genou, plus énervée que jamais mais incapable de riposter à cause des liens qui la retenaient.

Asuna tourna le dos aux trois filles et commença à s'éloigner tout en continuant à nous parler.

-Cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part. Ambre, Angéla, Maya, vous allez rester ici à partir de maintenant et nous vous ramènerons dans votre monde une fois celui-ci détruit.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous tuer ? Railla la râleuse avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

L'intéressée s'arrêta un instant et tourna légèrement la tête pour nous lancer un regard aussi froid que la plus puissante attaque de Laura.

-Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Je ne fais qu'écarter les obstacles à la bonne réalisation de mes projets. Tant que vous restez ici, vous serez épargnées et vous nous remercierez.

Sur ces mots, Asuna disparut de notre champ de vision, laissant Angéla encore sous le choc, Ambre désorientée et Maya prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Satoshi quant à lui était toujours aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude mais ses pensées le trahissaient. Tout comme Asuna, son objectif était clair et il était prêt à tout pour sauver son monde.

Cependant, j'avais beau avoir vu une confrontation d'idéologie dans sa forme la plus pure entre Asuna et Angéla, je n'arrivais toujours pas à décider qui entre la raison et le cœur devait prédominer.

Le plan d'Asuna et Satoshi était sans faille et nous assurait un avenir radieux en échange de la destruction du monde des esprits tandis qu'Angéla, Maya et Ambre possédaient toujours en elles l'espoir de trouver un compromis.

Fallait-il se fier aveuglement aux probabilités ou bien tenter le tout ou rien ? Toutes ces histoires commençaient sérieusement à me donner mal à la tête…

Ainsi, sentant que tout le monde dans cette pièce était à bout, y compris Satoshi, je repris la parole avec mon insouciance habituelle, les bras croisés derrière la tête, me tenant sur une seule jambe, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bon, et sinon, Satoshi, quand est-ce que tu nous montres nos chambres ? Lançai-je avec un large sourire.

-Les…Chambres ? Répéta ce dernier, une ombre de surprise passant sur son visage.

-Bah…Tu ne comptes tout de même pas nous faire dormir ici ! Ce n'est pas une façon cordiale d'accueillir les gens ! Ronchonnai-je en gonflant les joues. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi les filles ?

Je lançai un regard complice aux trois amies dans l'espoir qu'elles me répondent mais seule Ambre réussit à produire une esquisse de sourire, comprenant qu'il était inutile de s'acharner dans ces conditions. Angéla était toujours en grand débat avec elle-même et Maya utilisait toute son énergie pour défaire ses liens, en vain.

Satoshi soupira et, comprenant qu'il allait encore devoir expliquer cela à Serena et Arthur à leur retour, il nous fit signe de le suivre.

Nous nous enfonçâmes donc à l'intérieur de la base aérienne qui, contrairement aux apparences, n'était pas qu'un simple dédale de galeries sombres, délabrées et humides.

Il y avait certes de longs couloirs mais ressemblant plus à ceux d'un château que d'une prison. Le sol était recouvert de tapis aux couleurs discrètes, rouges pâles pour la plupart et au plafond, plusieurs néons éclairaient la forteresse. Les murs étaient eux aussi peints en blanc, donnant un peu de gaité à un endroit qui aurait donné la chair de poule à n'importe qui.

Nous passâmes devant de nombreuses pièces dans lesquelles je pouvais entrevoir le mobilier classique d'une grande maison. Cependant, je doutais fort que ce fût l'œuvre des Qliphort eux-mêmes. Satoshi et Serena devaient avoir fait la décoration et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Malheureusement, le garçon ne pensait absolument pas à cela à ce moment et il m'était donc impossible de savoir.

Finalement, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une pièce qui, une fois la porte ouverte, ressemblait fortement à une chambre d'amis.

L'intérieur n'était peut-être pas spécialement luxueux mais il y avait tout le confort dont on pouvait avoir besoin : plusieurs lits, une table, des chaises, quelques armoires, beaucoup de lumière ainsi qu'une salle de bain et de toilettes. De plus, la pièce donnait sur l'extérieur par une grande fenêtre laissant passer en théorie la lumière s'il y en avait eu.

En voyant cela, Maya se calma immédiatement et mis plusieurs secondes à percuter qu'il s'agissait de leur chambre. Angéla cependant ne remontait pas à la surface et continuait à broyer du noir, même face à ce traitement de faveur qui leur était accordé en tant que prisonnières.

Je lançai un petit regard moqueur vers Satoshi qui s'empressa de détourner le regard.

-Je…Ce n'est pas que je veux vous traiter bien ou quoique ce soit…C'est juste que cette forteresse n'est pas prévue pour accueillir des prisonniers alors vous devrez faire avec.

Personne ne le crut. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour comprendre que, même s'il disait la vérité, ce n'était pas non plus à contrecœur qu'il laissait ce petit appartement aux filles.

-Marie, tu prendras la chambre d'à côté enchaina-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

-Avant, j'aimerais bien consulter quelque chose si ça ne te dérange pas mon cher Satoshi déclarai-je avec mon air signifiant que j'avais autre chose derrière la tête.

Il émit un grognement et, une fois que Ambre eût réussi à faire rentrer Angéla et Maya dans leur nouvelle chambre, Satoshi me conduisit dans la pièce d'en face, une sorte de salon du style renaissance qui contrastait pas mal avec le reste de la forteresse.

En effet, les dorures recouvraient entièrement la pièce tandis qu'au sol était posé un précieux tapis de velours. Les chaises, les tables et les lampes semblaient d'époque elles aussi et un unique tableau trônait au-dessus de la cheminée. Il représentait une famille devant un manoir se situant, si mes connaissances ne me faisaient pas défaut, dans l'ancienne Domino City, avant la catastrophe.

-On m'a dit que notre maison était comme ça il y a des dizaines d'années déclara Satoshi en voyant mon air intrigué.

-Oh, c'était donc ça…J'aurais dû m'en douter m'étonnai-je en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche entrouverte, entendant soudain tous les souvenirs du garçon à présent qu'il y repensait.

-ça ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, je trouvais que c'était étrange que vous, deux enfants de satellite, ayez eu des goûts aussi prononcés pour le classique. Vous n'avez fait que reproduire les ruines de votre ancienne maison en la remettant à neuf, je me trompe ?

Satoshi soupira une nouvelle fois et, enlevant son foulard et son manteau, s'assit sur l'une des chaises et croisa les jambes tout en regardant le sol.

-C'était un caprice de Serena me sourit-il. Je lui avais promis qu'un jour, je lui montrerai notre maison telle qu'elle était avant. Mais passons, tu n'as rien à consulter ici, je me trompe ?

-J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour le deviner m'amusai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et donc, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

J'abandonnai mon air insouciant d'un seul coup et, m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de Satoshi, je le regardai droit dans les yeux sans aucune ironie ni amusement.

-Dis-moi honnêtement, Satoshi : si tu as fait prisonnières Angéla, Ambre et Maya au lieu de les tuer, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas un meurtrier…Mais parce que tu veux les protéger ?

Le garçon ferma les yeux et émit un petit rire amusé en m'entendant dire cela.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, Marie me répondit-il calmement.

-Oh, pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour le deviner rétorquai-je d'un air malicieux. Cette forteresse n'est pas une prison, tu l'as dit toi-même. Si tu avais réellement voulu les mettre hors d'état de nuire, tu les aurais renvoyées dans notre monde sans autre sommation.

-Mais si je les renvoyais, je n'aurais plus aucun contrôle sur elles. Rien ne me dit qu'elles ne reviendraient pas immédiatement.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elles n'en ont pas les moyens.

Satoshi soupira et tourna son regard vers le tableau accroché au mur avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de me répondre.

-Angéla a été la première personne, excepté Hélios, à nous fournir un véritable toit et l'impression d'appartenir à une vraie famille. Tout comme Serena n'a pas pu se résoudre à tuer notre sauveur, je ne peux pas me résoudre à attaquer celles qui nous ont hébergés. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne les considère pas comme mes ennemies. Donc en quelque sorte, oui, si je les ai faites prisonnières, c'est pour être certain de ne pas avoir à les affronter à nouveau.

-J'ai tout de même du mal à vous comprendre, Serena et toi. Vous êtes prêts à sacrifier le monde auquel Hélios tient mais tu refuses de faire du mal à Angéla parce qu'elle t'a hébergé ? M'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me comprendre. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut avoir vécu, ce choix qui, de toute façon sera mauvais et entrainera la mort de quelqu'un…

Lorsque le garçon prononça ces mots, je pus voir dans son esprit l'image d'un homme menant un groupe de personnes au milieu de satellite et faisant face aux armées de Gariatron et, parmi eux, se trouvait Satoshi, avec pour seule arme un tuyau de plomberie tandis que plusieurs de ses camarades tombaient sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-Ramon déclara-t-il soudain en me faisant sursauter.

-Ramon ?

-Même s'il a sacrifié de nombreuses vies, qu'il a été détesté par tous, y compris par Serena, et que ses intentions étaient loin d'être celles du chevalier blanc, nous avons tous fait un choix à l'époque, et grâce à cela, j'ai pu sauver Serena. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi à nouveau le même chemin aujourd'hui, celui de me battre et de survivre à tout prix afin de protéger Hakaze, et ce, par n'importe quel moyen, quand bien même je devrais me salir les mains.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté d'un air ennuyé. Plus les choses allaient et plus mon esprit était envahi de doutes. Je n'arrivai décidemment pas à faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. S'il ne s'était agi que du monde des esprits san impliquer mon frère, la question ne se serait même pas posée pourtant et j'aurais suivi Satoshi sans hésiter…

Soudain, un bruit de pas dans le couloir attira notre attention et quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Cependant, alors que nous nous attendions à voir surgir Asuna, ce fut le visage d'Ambre qui passa timidement à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Satoshi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander déclara la soi-disant prisonnière.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à une demande impossible et quant à moi, j'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je lus dans son esprit le motif de son déplacement.

Ambre entra totalement dans la pièce et se plaça au milieu pour faire face à Satoshi, l'air déterminée.

-Avant tout, réponds à cette question, Satoshi : es-tu certain que notre monde sera sauvé si ton plan fonctionne ?

-Evidemment qu'il le sera affirma le garçon sans aucune hésitation.

Ambre prit alors une grande inspiration et serra fermement le poing avant de déclarer :

-Dans ce cas, j'en ai parlé avec Angéla et Maya mais…Je veux que tu me laisses t'aider. Je veux mettre fin à cette…Non, à ces guerres une bonne fois pour toute. Je veux que le monde des esprits disparaisse.

Un silence suivit la déclaration de l'acolyte d'Angéla. Je pouvais lire dans l'esprit du garçon sa surprise mais aussi son incrédulité. Il était persuadé qu'Ambre tentait de le piéger pour pouvoir s'échapper avec les autres une fois qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

C'est pourquoi, il resta impassible et continua à fixer la jeune fille droit dans les yeux en lui répondant et voulu lui faire passer un test.

-Et qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'aide ? Et qui plus est, de la tienne alors que toi et tes amies avez essayé de m'en empêcher il y a moins de trente minute déclara-t-il froidement.

-On a toujours besoin de renfort lui répondit aussitôt Ambre sans hésiter. Et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ces trente minutes également.

La rivale de June s'avança un peu plus et son visage se durcit d'un seul coup. Toute l'innocence et la bienveillance la caractérisant en temps normal s'étaient évaporés pour ne laisser que les traits sévères d'une fille résolue.

-Cela fait un moment que je le pense mais je n'avais jamais osé le dire avant. Après tout, Angéla avait l'air de s'épanouir dans le danger et c'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, l'aventure et jouer aux héroïnes. Cependant, le jeu va trop loin à présent.

La jeune fille croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Satoshi de haut, lui donnant l'allure d'une femme d'affaire négociant un contrat avec un rival.

-J'ai discuté avec Maya et nous avons fini par tomber d'accord : il est temps que nous retournions à des vies normales, pour la sécurité du monde évidemment, mais surtout pour celle d'Angéla.

Alors qu'Ambre pensait cela, un flot d'image et de paroles se déversa dans mon esprit tandis que je pouvais lire dans les pensées de la prisonnière.

Je la vis, dans sa nouvelle chambre, faisant face à une Angéla au regard vide et à une Maya plus déchainée que jamais. Je la vis tenter de réveiller la première et de raisonner la seconde, en vain. Je la vis commencer à se prendre la tête avec la plus colérique du groupe, les deux amies en venant presque à s'insulter, Ambre soutenant qu'elles devaient arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps et Maya préférant s'en tenir au plan initial. Je vis enfin la rebelle s'incliner devant l'élève modèle alors qu'elle regardait Angéla qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début de leur dispute, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

-Nous ne sommes pas des guerrières ajouta-t-elle devant l'air dubitatif du garçon. Nous n'avons rien à faire dans cette guerre. Nous ne sommes mêmes pas directement impliquées, Maya et moi. Cependant, il y a longtemps, lorsqu'Angéla a rejeté Aymeric, nous nous sommes fait cette promesse : celle de l'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau. Alors, peu importe si le monde des esprits doit être détruits, mais à présent que Drago n'est plus là, je prends la relève et je fais le serment de la sortir de cet engrenage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Lorsqu'Ambre eut terminé son argumentation, Satoshi resta pensif quelques instants, toujours accoudé à son fauteuil puis il se leva et fit face à la jeune fille avec son air impassible. Celle-ci ne se laissa cependant pas décontenancer et soutint le regard glacé du garçon sans sourciller.

-Au cas où tu aurais encore des doutes, je peux te confirmer qu'elle est sincère et qu'elle dit la vérité hasardai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Je vois…Cette manière de penser est à la fois égoïste et altruiste…Déclara-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Asuna et toi êtes les mêmes finalement.

-Angéla me tuerait si elle entendait cela…mais je pense que tu as raison lui répondit Ambre en riant légèrement. Mais bon, toi-même, ne te bats-tu pas pour la même chose ? Le monde des esprits ne fait que causer des problèmes à tout le monde en ce moment.

-Mais avant que j'accepte, quelles sont tes conditions, Ambre ? Enchaina Satoshi. J'imagine bien que tu ne vas pas nous donner ton aide gratuitement.

Entendre le jumeau parler comme un homme d'affaire arracha un nouveau sourire à la brune, elle qui, d'après ce que je pouvais lire dans son esprit, vivait en permanence dans ce milieu.

-Effectivement. J'ai dû trouver un compromis avec Maya pour qu'elle soit d'accord avec moi. Donc voici mes conditions Satoshi : ensemble, nous rétablissons le calme dans notre monde et, en échange, tu acceptes de retrouver Drago et de le ramener sain et sauf.

-Ramener…Drago sain et sauf ? Répéta Satoshi en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es au courant qu'Asuna lui a transpercé le cœur ?

-Oh, tu crois vraiment que cette petite blessure va l'arrêter ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je suis persuadée qu'il est encore en vie quelque part.

-Soit, je retrouverai Drago.

-Et j'ai une deuxième condition : Ne vous attaquez pas à Laura avant la fin de cette mission.

Le visage d'Ambre était devenu grave et elle avait pesé chacun de ses mots, parlant lentement et d'un ton trahissant une menace si cette condition n'était pas respectée. Dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, je devinais aisément que, en cas de refus, elle n'aurait pas hésité à attaquer immédiatement Satoshi, même si elle était certaine de perdre.

Heureusement, celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de tendre la main à la jeune fille.

-Nous avons relégué le sale boulot aux Infernoids à présent. Son destin est entre les mains d'Armageddon désormais.

-J'imagine que c'est mieux que rien soupira Ambre.

Elle répondit alors à son geste et cette simple poignée de main venait de marquer un tournant radical dans cette guerre. C'était pour cela que j'étais venue à la rencontre de Satoshi. Je voulais comprendre et voir comment on pouvait en venir à souhaiter la destruction du monde des esprits et Ambre venait de me donner la réponse.

Elle ne m'avait pas encore totalement convaincue encore mais en l'espace de quelques heures, j'avais plus appris qu'en plusieurs jours aux côtés de mon frère.

Machinalement, je mis ma propre main par-dessus les leurs, comme si nous étions trois membres d'une même équipe et tous les deux me regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Bah quoi ? Je suis là moi aussi je vous rappelle leur souris-je. Je ne peux pas encore dire que je vous soutiens mais…Pas loin ! Evitez simplement de tuer mon frère et les autres, ça serait sympa. On a un concert à la fin de l'année je vous signale !

Ambre éclata de rire en entendant cela et même Satoshi esquissa une ébauche de sourire.

Mais, alors que la pression était retombée dans la pièce et que nous étions enfin arrivés à un accord commun, Maya déboula à toutes jambes à son tour, l'air essoufflée et affolée.

-Ambre ! S'écria la nouvelle venue en explosant quasiment la porte d'entrée. On a un gros problème je crois…

-Un problème ? Répéta la brune, craignant le pire.

-Angéla ! Angéla s'est mise en tête d'affronter Asuna et de retrouver Drago !


	35. Chapitre 23: Le roi du pandémonium

_**Chapitre 23 : Miyako, Le roi du Pandémonium**_

Un vent violent soufflait dans mes cheveux et me fouettait le visage de ses lames d'air glacées. Tout était calme et seul le bruissement de ma cape volant au gré de la bourrasque venait briser le silence du déplacement de l'imposante forteresse au milieu d'une mer de noirs tous plus sombres les uns que les autres.

A l'horizon, il n'y avait rien, pas plus qu'à proximité de moi. Même les nuages semblaient avoir été absorbés par les ténèbres pour ne laisser qu'un vide immense et sans vie, comme un océan glacial plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Les deux seules sources de lumières dans ce néant étaient les éclairages de la forteresse traversant faiblement les vitres, ainsi que ma propre lumière émanant de la paume de ma main, comme un minuscule phare perdu au milieu de la tempête et tentant de survivre.

Mes bras étaient croisés sur mon armure et je contemplais ce paysage désolation, perdue dans mes pensées.

Tout était allé bien vite encore une fois. Darksky nous avait prévenu d'une attaque imminente des Qliphort grâce à Marie d'après ses propres dires, puis Terra nous avaient transporté en urgence à la forteresse pour nous mettre à l'abri et de là, nous avions pu suivre, impuissants, le déroulement de cette tragédie en un seul acte : celui de la chute du sanctuaire.

Je serrai le poing en repensant à cela. J'avais promis à Dan…Je lui avais dit que plus jamais, je ne laisserai une catastrophe de l'ampleur de Gariatron se reproduire et voilà que j'assistais à ce qui ressemblait à l'apocalypse du monde des esprits.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tristement. Le destin était bien ironique parfois. Mais je ne comptais pas me laisser déstabiliser pour si peu. Une guerre comportait nécessairement des pertes et il m'était impossible de sauver tout le monde. Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était trouver un moyen pour remporter la victoire rapidement et avec le moins de pertes possible…Et surtout, protéger Laura d'Armageddon.

Iori nous avait expliqué, à Darksky, Nagisa, Saya et moi, le danger que notre amie courait en arrivant dans le monde des esprits, sans pour autant révéler sa véritable identité…même si, contrairement à Darksky, j'étais suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre qui elle était réellement.

Je soupirai, épuisée par tous ces événements. Mais, même si je ne désirai que retrouver ma tranquillité, je ne pouvais pas abandonner le champ de bataille à un moment aussi crucial. Je devais vaincre Armageddon, autant pour sauver Laura que pour tenir ma promesse à Dan et mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à cette guerre qui avait pris la vie à la personne la plus chère à mes yeux.

Soudain, des bruits de pas derrière moi me sortirent de mes pensées mais je ne me retournai pas, ayant reconnu la cadence et la lourdeur de celui s'approchant de moi.

-Un problème, Hiroki ? Lui lançai-je en continuant à fixer l'océan de ténèbres dans lequel nous voguions.

-Oui, les serviteurs de nos amis les démons sont rentrés et sont sur le point de tenir une réunion d'urgence me répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Je viens d'apprendre que tu es la chef de notre groupe de bras cassés apparemment donc ils te demandent de venir participer également.

-Moi ? La chef ? Allons bon, présidente de la terre tant qu'on y est ? M'amusai-je en souriant légèrement. En plus, aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai démissionné de mon poste l'année dernière il me semble.

-Je ne fais que retransmettre l'information moi me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, tu imagines Nagisa ou Iori négocier avec eux ?

Je ne répondis rien, trop préoccupée pour m'amuser de ses blagues.

Voyant mon manque de réaction, d'un pas lent, le jeune homme vint se placer à côté de moi et commença à regarder dans la même direction que moi, fixant cette marée sombre et informe que nous traversions en silence.

-Cela me rappelle bien de mauvais souvenirs toute cette obscurité soupira-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Je me souviens que Dan m'envoyait régulièrement des photos pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien durant toute cette période.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise par cette révélation et Hiroki m'envoya un petit sourire narquois.

-Oh, tu l'ignorais ? Que j'étais en contact avec mon frère malgré votre isolement ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas que je l'ignorais…c'est que je ne pensais pas cela possible étant donné que j'ai essayé de contacter l'extérieur plusieurs fois, sans succès.

-Vraiment ? Peut-être parce que grâce à mes pouvoirs psychiques, je réussissais à capter ses appels hasarda mon ami.

-On va dire ça oui, je n'ai pas vraiment l'énergie pour chercher une autre explication soupirai-je. C'est donc pour ça que tu m'en voulais j'imagine ? Parce que tu voyais que, à chaque fois que Dan t'envoyait une photo, il était seul ?

-Entre autres, oui m'avoua Hiroki en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Il m'envoyait toujours la même photo de cet horizon sombre et recouvert par les ténèbres sur le toit de l'école, avec sa tête en premier plan, se forçant à sourire, seul.

-Et…Que disait-il ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible.

-Que tout allait bien et qu'il serait bientôt de retour, que je ne devais pas m'en faire…Ce genre de chose continua Hiroki en baissant les yeux tristement.

-Je vois…Murmurai-je en repensant à cet épisode de ma vie avec regret.

-Mais bon, j'ai pu parler avec Denys et Julie…Et ils m'ont confirmé que c'était bien mon frère qui s'amusait à faire n'importe quoi et faire cavalier seul s'amusa le grand gaillard.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté en regardant Hiroki, surprise d'entendre cela de la part de l'homme ayant essayé de me tuer pour se venger encore quelques mois plus tôt.

-On ne change pas Dan, la terreur des bacs à sables, j'imagine ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Pas même en côtoyant tous les jours notre déléguée depuis dix ans.

J'émis un petit rire amusé malgré tout. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait parlé de mon ami comme de la brute qu'il était par le passé. Après tout, seule Laura, Denys et Julie se souvenaient encore de l'ancien Dan, celui s'amusant à faire peur aux plus petits que lui mais se réfugiant derrière le dos de son frère dès que les choses s'envenimaient.

-La terreur des bacs à sables…hein ? Répétai-je dans un murmure nostalgique, fermant les yeux un instant.

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le nombre de fois que Dan est revenu à la maison en gémissant et en me demandant de t'affronter ou d'affronter Laura rit Hiroki en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et tu n'as jamais daigné lever le petit doigt…Est-ce que tu avais peur ? Le taquinai-je.

-Qui sait…Me répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Devant sa tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire à son tour et d'un seul coup, toute la pression qui pesait sur mes épaules semblait s'être évaporée d'un seul coup rien qu'à l'évocation de ces souvenirs heureux.

-Sérieusement…Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je pourrais repenser à Dan en riant soupirai-je, vaincue.

Un court silence s'installa entre nous puis Hiroki reprit la parole, détournant légèrement le regard et baissant les yeux au sol.

-Enfin bon, plus j'avance et plus je me dis que la vengeance ne me mènera nulle part dit-il a voix basse. Si tu me dis que Dan a eu le sourire jusqu'au bout, ce n'était certainement pas pour que je fasse la grimace jusqu'à la fin.

-En effet. « Vivre pour ceux qui ont tout donné pour moi », voila ce que j'ai compris du dernier souhait de Dan et je compte bien le réaliser.

-Dans ce cas, je vais faire de même.

Hiroki se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'était comme s'il avait pris dix ans d'un seul coup et celui que je considérais encore comme un idiot immature quelques instants plus tôt me paraissait bien plus sage et réfléchi d'un seul coup.

-Miyako, en réalité…si j'ai accepté de te suivre dans cette aventure, ce n'était pas réellement pour me venger mais parce que j'avais besoin de savoir une chose, alors s'il te plat, réponds-moi sincèrement : étais-tu amoureuse de Dan ?

J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux en entendant sa question sortie de nulle part et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Cependant, même si je n'y étais pas préparée, je lui répondis sans hésiter une seule seconde et sans détourner le regard.

-Non, je ne l'étais pas déclarai-je avec un léger sourire. Du moins, je n'avais jamais considéré cette possibilité de son vivant. Et, bien qu'il me soit difficile de l'admettre…Dan n'est plus et il est inutile de se complaire dans un passé révolu…

-Je vois…Moi qui ai toujours cru que vous sortiez ensemble…je me trompais on dirait ricana Hiroki.

-Oh, mais tu n'étais pas le seul, je te rassure. Tout le monde dans le classe le croyais. Mais ne me dis pas que tu m'as accompagné juste pour savoir ça.

Le garçon détourna le regard, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ses réelles motivations. Cependant, même en l'ayant deviné, j'attendis qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Finalement, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Hiroki me regarda droit les yeux et déclara d'une voix grave, lente et solennelle :

-Hikari Miyako, je sais que j'ai essayé de te tuer, que je n'ai jamais été des plus agréable avoir toi, que j'étais même jaloux de toi, que nous ne partageons que peu de choses en commun et que je ne pourrai jamais construire autant de souvenir avec toi que tu n'en as avec mon frère mais, depuis que je traine avec toi dans le monde des esprits, j'ai l'impression que le vide causé par la disparition de Dan est enfin comblé…et c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté avec une esquisse de sourire sur le visage. Le temps entre la fin de sa phrase et sa déclaration me parut être une éternité pendant laquelle mon cœur battait la chamade, risquant à tout moment de se décrocher.

Cependant…je n'étais pas prête. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel sentiment, pas même avec Dan, mais lorsque j'étais avec Hiroki, j'avais l'impression moi aussi de combler les vides dans ma vie, de me sentir enfin complète et de pouvoir redevenir l'espace de quelques instants celle que j'étais avant toutes ces histoires, retrouvant ma joie de vivre et mon ironie perdues.

-Tu me la demanderas une fois que nous aurons gagné la guerre dans ce cas lui répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

-Pourquoi j'étais certain que tu allais me sortir ça…Soupira le garçon, dépité d'avoir été devancé.

-Parce que je ne veux pas faire une promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir enchainai-je sans hésiter.

-Et ta promesse à Floges, tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir la tenir ? Devenir présidente et mettre fin aux guerres ? Rétorqua Hiroki sur un ton de défi.

-Pourquoi en serais-je incapable ? Est-ce que tu douterais de moi alors que tu étais sur le point de…

Hiroki poussa un cri pour me forcer à m'interrompre et se prit la tête dans les bras avec un air exaspéré.

-Rah, Miyako, je n'en peux plus de toi ! S'écriai-t-il.

Mais, au lieu de continuer à nous crier l'un sur l'autre, nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, une fois que nous nous fûmes calmés, mon ironie reprit le dessus et je ne pus m'empêcher de renchérir alors que les choses commençaient à se calmer.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, je compte sur toi pour faire en sorte que je puisse la tenir lui lançai-je en le prenant de haut.

-Ne m'en demande pas trop non plus, ce n'est pas à moi de tenir tes promesses.

J'envoyai un regard dubitatif au garçon qui grogna avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse et je le suivis. Néanmoins, même si nous n'arrêtions pas de nous prendre la tête, Hiroki et moi, cette petite discussion banale et sans conséquences dans cette guerre m'avait permis de me détendre un peu avant de plonger à nouveau au cœur de la bataille.

Nous marchâmes en silence dans les longs couloirs de la forteresse jusqu'à arriver dans une large salle circulaire dans laquelle seule une longue table de pierre noire faisait office de décoration. La dernière fois que j'avais posé les pieds dans cette pièce, c'était juste après la défaite de Floges et déjà à l'époque, cet endroit ne m'avait pas paru particulièrement accueillant.

A présent, les démons avaient laissé place à leurs serviteurs, tous déjà assis, ainsi qu'à Darksky, Iori, Nagisa, Sunohara et Saya. Il ne restait que deux places et Hiroki alla s'asseoir à côté de la blonde, me laissant le siège en bout de table…Le siège du chef de réunion en théorie…

En soupirant, je m'assis à mon tour et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi lorsque je posai les coudes sur la tables, croisant mes mains et appuyant ma tête dessus tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien, alors, quelle est la situation actuelle ? Demandai-je avec assurance.

-Pendant que vous parliez tranquillement, nous avons déjà fait le point mais je vais être obligé de me répéter maugréa Kyuryu à l'autre bout de la table, d'une voix rauque trahissant sa fatigue. Malgré les recherches d'Hurricane, nous avons été incapable d'identifier les traitres à temps et cela a conduit à la chute du sanctuaire céleste ainsi qu'à la disparition de sa reine et du juge.

-J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir toi, tu sais que ma seule piste était un assassin minable qui, en plus, n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire ? Protesta vivement l'ancien champion de duel.

-Je vous répète depuis tout à l'heure que ce n'est pas le sujet bande de sales glands ! S'énerva Terra en frappant la table de son poing. Nous ne sommes pas au complet alors finissons-en rapidement que je parte à la recherche de Katy !

-Cette enfant est loin d'être notre priorité. Nous devons nous concentrer sur Armageddon avant que ce monde ne succombe répondit calmement Floges, les bras croisés sur son torse et regardant fixement ses pieds.

-Allons-bon, tu as été abandonné à ton propre sort et tu veux faire subir la même chose à cette gamine ? S'écria la jeune femme, se levant d'un seul coup et posant ses deux mains sur la table, prête à engager le combat.

-Je ne fais que raisonner rationnellement. Si le monde des esprits est détruit, cette fille l'est aussi continua le serviteur des flammes en gardant son calme.

Terra, exaspérée, commença à être entourée d'une sombre aura violette et Hurricane grimaça, prenant ses distances prudemment tandis que Iori tentait de raisonner la jeune femme…sans succès.

De leur côté, Darksky et Saya semblaient préparer leur plan de leur côté pour retrouver Laura tandis que Nagisa et Sunohara essayaient de calmer le jeu avec Floges également.

Je lançai un regard épuisé à Hiroki qui était le seul à avoir totalement gardé son sang froid et qui parlait calmement avec Kyuryu du plan à adopter.

Quant à moi…Je sentais que tout ce raffut allait rapidement me rendre folle. Je voulais me concentrer et essayer d'analyser la solution mais ces idiots m'en empêchaient.

Je tentai de me contrôler pendant les cinq premières minutes mais lorsque je vis que Floges était à son tour entouré d'une aura rougeâtre alors qu'Hurricane le retenait par le col pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur la jeune femme, mes nerfs lâchèrent.

D'un bond, je me levai de mon siège et frappai la table du plat de ma main si fort qu'une fissure se créa dans la pierre et que le sol trembla et je m'écriai :

-Taisez-vous tous bandes d'abrutis ou je fais s'écraser cette forteresse pour vous mettre tous d'accord dans l'autre monde !

Toutes les querelles cessèrent d'un seul coup et les regards se tournèrent vers moi, interdits. Le silence enfin revenu, je poussai un long soupir et me rassit en me prenant la tête dans les bras.

-Sérieusement, qui m'a collé une bande d'incapable pareilles pestai-je d'une voix sifflante. Ce n'est pas en vous sautant à la gorge que vous allez trouver un plan. Donc reprenons.

Mal à l'aise, mes alliés se rassirent tous et attendirent que je continue sans dire un mot, encore sous le choc de la surprise.

-Kyuryu, si j'ai bien compris, le sanctuaire est tombé à cause de la trahison de Serena et Satoshi, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. Et j'ai cru comprendre que Drago avait été vaincu, de même qu'Angéla et ses amies.

-Drago et Angéla ont été vaincus ? S'étrangla Saya.

Je lançai un regard noir à la blonde qui sursauta et grimaça avant de se taire sans rien ajouter.

-Bien. Et de notre côté, qu'en est-il ?

-Laura et Katy manquent à l'appel me répondit Iori d'un air inquiet.

-Laura est la principale concernée dans cette histoire, il faut…

J'interrompis Darksky en plein milieu de sa phrase en lui lançant à lui aussi un autre regard exaspéré.

-Et du côté des démons alors ? Continuai-je sans me laisser troubler.

-Les vieux sont au temple de Luminion grogna Terra. Et cet abruti de Gariatron court toujours dans la nature au lieu de se rallier à nous.

-Il est aussi bon de noter que Shadow a été aperçu pendant la bataille avant de disparaitre en plein milieu renchérit Floges. Et il parait qu'Hélios est en route pour revenir ici.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et me mis à réfléchir. Je commençai à avoir une vue globale sur la situation mais la proximité des événements m'empêchait de prendre du recul dessus et d'analyser la situation à tête reposée. Tout comme pendant la guerre contre Gariatron, le temps pressait et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'élaborer de grandes stratégies dès le début. Il fallait commencer par récolter davantage d'informations tout en gardant une longueur d'avance sur nos ennemis.

-Nagisa, Sunohara, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez placé des sortes de caméras tout autour du manoir pour surveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait. J'ai pensé qu'il serait pas mal d'en avoir, histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu en cas d'attaque surprise me répondit le blond.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez les brancher dans la forteresse dans ce cas ?

-Tout de suite Miyako, je m'en charge !

Nagisa se leva immédiatement et sortit de la salle au pas de course.

-Deuxièmement, j'ai besoin d'une information repris-je en me tournant vers les serviteurs des démons. Pourquoi vouloir détruire le sanctuaire ?

-Pour détruire le monde des esprits de l'intérieur, quelle question s'étonna Hurricane comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Insistai-je, sceptique. Si leur but était réellement de détruire simplement ce monde, je pense que balancer une météorite ou quelque chose comme ça aurait été plus efficace.

-Que veux-tu dire, Miyako ? S'étonna Hiroki, perdu.

-Les Qliphorts ont certainement la puissance nécessaire pour détruire le monde de façon « naturelle » à mon humble avis. Même Gariatron possède sûrement cette force. C'est pourquoi, je vous pose la question à nouveau sous une autre forme : que se cache derrière le sanctuaire ?

Les serviteurs des démons se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs pendant quelques instants, comme s'ils échangeaient des paroles inaudibles.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu pars un peu loin ? Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est tuer Laura parce qu'ils sont à la solde d'Armageddon et pour cela, ils détruisent tout ce qui l'entoure, non ? Me demanda Darksky, lui aussi dépassé par les événements.

Cependant, je le lui répondis rien et je continuai à fixer les serviteurs des démons du regard. Et finalement, ces derniers hochèrent la tête et Kyuryu ouvrit la paume de sa main vers le plafond et deux images de sphères lumineuses apparurent.

-Le sanctuaire et le Pandémonium déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Certes, ils représentent l'équilibre de ce monde pour les habitants car leurs forces sont égales…Cependant, il y a une autre raison que diplomatique à leur existence. Ils ont été créés…afin de séparer la clé permettant d'accéder au cœur du monde des esprits.

-Le…cœur du monde des esprits ? Répéta Iori, livide.

-Oui soupira Hurricane en baissant les épaules. Et cette source n'est rien d'autre que l'origine des pouvoirs des esprits de duels.

Je me mordis la lèvre et commençai à taper frénétiquement la table de mon index, venant de comprendre à quel point la situation était critique pour nous.

-Cela signifie donc…Le but des jumeaux n'est pas de détruire le monde des esprits…Mais de s'emparer de la source de son pouvoir…Murmurai-je.

Je serrai les dents en me rendant compte de cela. Même si cela ne changeait pas radicalement nos objectifs, cela amenait un nouveau problème sur la table : quelles que fussent leurs intentions, il n'était plus simplement question de protéger un monde qui n'était pas le nôtre. Non, si nous échouions, Serena et Satoshi allaient certainement être presque invincibles dans notre monde également en nous privant de nos propres pouvoirs.

Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la pièce après cette déclaration et je réalisai que tout le monde, y compris Saya, avait tourné son regard dans ma direction, attendant que je rende mon jugement sur cette affaire.

-Et bien, que voulez-vous que je rajoute ? Entamai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas le moment de bayer aux corneilles. Cela ne change en rien nos objectifs : nous devons arrêter les jumeaux et Armageddon, autant pour sauver le monde des esprits que la vie de Laura !

-C'est bien beau de parler mais si nous savions comment faire, nous ne serions pas en train de discuter autour de cette table et nous serions déjà sur le terrain rétorqua Floges avec mépris.

Mon œil se mis à briller et un léger sourire narquois se dessina sur mon visage tandis que je me levai pour prendre de la hauteur par rapport à mon assistance. Pendant ce cours laps de temps, j'avais eu le temps d'élaborer un plan, certes simple mais qui aurait dû nous permettre de repousser l'ennemi suffisamment longtemps pour être en mesure d'aller couper la mauvaise herbe à sa racine.

-Si l'objectif de Satoshi et Serena est bel et bien de s'emparer de la source du pouvoir du monde des esprits, il nous suffit de nous en emparer avant eux ; déclarai-je d'une voix confiante.

-Miyako, tu es bien consciente que nous parlons d'une des choses les mieux gardées du monde des esprits, et qui plus est, se trouvant au pandémonium ? Répliqua Hurricane, sceptique. Tu crois vraiment que Daku va nous la donner bien gentiment ?

-Oui, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai dit « nous en emparer » continuai-je. Nous allons devoir la voler.

Saya tomba de sa chaise lorsqu'elle entendit cela et Kyuryu fit les yeux ronds, pensant certainement que j'étais folle ou que je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais mais avant de me prendre une nouvelle salve de reproches, j'enchainai sur la suite de mon plan.

-Evidemment, cela ne sera pas simple c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de l'aide de tout le monde.

Je me tournai premièrement vers Saya et Darksky en le pointant du doigt.

-Vous deux, les catastrophes ambulantes, vous allez faire ce pour quoi vous êtes les meilleurs !

-Une minute ! Rétorqua Darksky en se levant à son tour. Comment ça « Catastrophes ambulantes » ? Ne m'englobe pas dans le même sac que Sa…

-Je veux que vous vous fassiez suffisamment remarquer dans le pandémonium pour attirer l'attention des autorités locales, est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ?

-Roger, Présidente ! S'exclama Saya en prenant une pose militaire ridicule.

-Elle vient de te traiter de catastrophe ambulante et tu ne dis rien…Soupira son partenaire, désespéré.

Je portai ensuite mon attention sur Hiroki qui grimaça en voyant qu'il allait lui aussi être inclus dans le plan.

-Une fois que Saya et Darksky auront bien semé le trouble, le boulet et moi, nous nous infiltrerons à l'intérieur du palais et nous demanderons une audience avec Daku en tant que représentants des démons. Sa garde devrait être suffisamment réduite avec les deux idiots pour nous laisser un large champ d'action.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Attaquer le roi directement en pensant pouvoir t'en sortir ? Railla le frère de Dan.

-Mieux que ça, Tu vas l'attaquer !

Le garçon me regarda avec incompréhension, de même que toute l'assistance et je fus donc obligée de développer.

-Tu vas provoquer Daku en combat singulier, prétendre que tu es plus fort que lui si tu préfères.

-Connaissant le sale caractère de ce gland, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué : ricana Terra.

-Admettons soupira Hiroki. Et à quoi cela me servira à part finir incapable de me battre avant même d'avoir affronté Armageddon ?

-C'est là qu'entre en scène notre troisième équipe : Sunohara et Nagisa. Normalement, nous devrions être en mesure, grâce à leurs caméras, de nous brancher sur le réseau du pandémonium.

-Je confirme déclara le blond, fier de lui. Nous avons fait des tests avec le sanctuaire et tout marchait parfaitement.

-Nous obtiendrons donc une carte précise du pandémonium, carte qui devrait nous permettre de localiser avec précision là où se trouve la fameuse source de pouvoir et, une fois cela fait, je m'éclipserai du combat pour partir à sa recherche et la dérober avant l'arrivée de Satoshi et Serena.

Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent alors de l'assistance. Tout le monde, y compris les serviteurs des démons, semblaient approuver ce plan et prendre son futur rôle à cœur.

Cependant, Iori se leva à son tour et me lança un regard intrigué avant de prendre la parole.

-Et…moi ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier. Iori, tu as la tâche la plus importante : trouver Laura et attirer l'attention des jumeaux.

-Attends, tu veux te servir de Laura comme appât ? S'étrangla Darksky en frappant la table de toutes ses forces. Laisse-moi au moins aller la retrouver au lieu d'aller faire l'idiot là-bas !

-Pour que tu te fasses tuer ? Dois-je te rappeler que, de nous tous, Iori est la plus puissante ? Rétorquai-je froidement.

-Oui mais Laura…

Je lançai un regard noir au contestateur qui n'eut d'autre choix que de détourner le regard et de serrer le poing, frustré.

-Si tu veux que nous nous fassions tous tuer, y compris Laura, parce que nous n'aurons pas réussi à protéger la source du Pandémonium, libre à toi, mais ne viens pas te plaindre à moi une fois dans l'autre monde.

-Certes…Mais…

-De plus, il me semble que Laura peut se débrouiller seule ajoutai-je. Après tout, n'a-t-elle pas vaincu Zorc l'année dernière ? Je doute qu'elle ait réellement besoin d'être protégée.

-Je…Darksky, je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je te le promets bégaya Iori, voulant paraitre sûre d'elle.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix…Grogna le garçon en se rasseyant à contrecœur.

-Donc, si personne n'a d'objection, la séance est levée. Laissons-nous dix minutes de préparation et ensuite, en route pour le pandémonium. Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Si un seul d'entre nous échoue sa mission, tout le plan tombe à l'eau et nous pourrons dire adieu au monde des esprits ainsi qu'à Laura. Je sais que nous avons chacun une énorme pression sur nos épaules mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous faisons face à une telle situation et je sais que nous nous en sortirons. Surtout qu'après la mission, Hiroki a promis de nous cuisiner quelque chose, donc vous avez intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau si vous voulez gouter son délicieux cake Brulé.

J'achevai mon discours en lançant un regard malicieux à Hiroki qui avait l'air prêt à me faire regretter mes paroles.

-D'où je…

-Ok, Darksky, finissons-en rapidement dans ce cas, je veux voir ce fameux cake ! S'exclama Saya en coupant la parole à Hiroki.

-Misère…J'ai presque envie d'y rester si tu nous force à toucher à ce truc…Soupira le garçon. Iori, s'il te plait, dis à Laura de ne rien faire d'imprudent…La connaissant elle va aller attaquer directement la forteresse…

-Vraiment…ne t'inquiète pas…Laura vivra…Même si j'échoue aujourd'hui…

-Je vais prévenir Nagisa. Les caméras devraient être opérationnelles d'ici une heure je pense lança Sunohara en disparaissant dans les couloirs de la forteresse.

-Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bon vent les jeunes déclara Hurricane avec un sourire encourageant. Pendant ce temps, nous essaierons de nous occuper comme nous pouvons des Qliphort avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je fus saisie d'une énergie nouvelle, une énergie que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis le jour où j'avais repris la tête de la résistance, celle qui me permettait de diriger les opérations et de mettre à bien mes projets, et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Mes derniers doutes s'envolèrent en un instant. Je n'avais plus peur de faire des erreurs ni d'envoyer mes compagnons à leur perte. J'étais certaine que mon plan allait fonctionner et que nous allions triompher de nos ennemis.

A ce moment précis, je venais de replonger deux ans dans le passé. La présidente Hikari, chef de la résistance, venait de renaitre, plus déterminée que jamais à mettre fin à cette guerre, une bonne fois pour toute.

Comme prévu, dix minutes après la fin de la réunion, nous nous retrouvâmes tous sur le toit de la forteresse volante. J'avais profité de ce court laps de temps pour contacter les UWS et les demander en renfort mais je n'avais eu aucune réponse malheureusement. Mais en un sens, j'étais soulagée. Ainsi, je n'allais pas avoir besoin de m'inquiéter pour eux davantage que je ne le faisais déjà.

Autour de nous, cet océan de ténèbres recouvrait toujours le ciel mais, à travers l'obscurité, chacun de nous émettait suffisamment de lumière pour percer à travers l'épaisse couche de nuage, tels des phares au milieu de la nuit.

Iori fut la première à s'envoler pour rejoindre les terres dévastées que nous avions fuies puis Terra vint se placer devant nous, le visage traversé par une sorte de tristesse qu'il ne m'était pas difficile à analyser. Derrière elle, à moitié caché dans les ténèbres se trouvait l'un des enfants de l'orphelina, celui qui nous avait guidés le jour de notre arrivée, Jeremy.

-Bon, les gamins…je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça…mais bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin avec cette tête de gland de Daku déclara la servante en grognant.

-Pas besoin de chance puisque nous allons réussir lui répondis-je, confiante.

-J'imagine que c'est mieux que de partir vaincu s'amusa Terra.

-S'il vous plait…Remettez les choses comme avant…Couina Jeremy.

-Compte sur nous petit, on te ramènera même un souvenir du pandémonium ! S'exclama Saya en donnant un coup de coude à Darksky.

L'enfant nous lança un dernier sourire puis terra activa ses pouvoirs. Nous fûmes entourés d'une vive lumière qui nous aveugla et, un instant plus tard, la citadelle de pierre et les ténèbres avaient disparus. A la place s'élevait juste devant un immense château de pierre encombre plus sombre, baigné dans un ciel mauve et inquiétant. Tout autour se dressait une ville peu accueillante, ressemblant à ces villes industrielles du dix-neuvième siècle, enveloppée d'une épaisse fumée ocre et nauséabonde.

Les rues semblaient désertes alors qu'aucune trace de combat n'était visible et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les pavés sales bordant la route.

Cet endroit n'avait rien à voir avec le sanctuaire et je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il en allait de même pour les habitants et je comprenais à présent d'où provenaient les tensions entre les deux royaumes…

Je promenai alors mon regard autour de moi. Seul Hiroki était encore à mes côtés. Saya et Darksky avaient dû être téléportés ailleurs, plus au centre de la capitale.

Mon ami n'avait pas l'air rassuré dans un tel endroit et je le comprenais. Tout paraissait respirer le chaos et la désolation dans ce royaume à l'abandon.

-Sérieux, je crois que je vais avoir deux mots à lui dire à ce Daku avant de le provoquer déclara Hiroki en fronçant les sourcils.

-Au moins, nous aurons une vraie raison d'aller le voir comme ça m'amusai-je.

Au même moment, le sol se mit à trembler et tout un cortège de soldats sortit du château, armés de lance, fusils et autres armes, en direction de la ville d'où s'échappait une immense colonne de lumière, signe que Saya et Darksky étaient passés à l'action.

Mon oreillette se mit à son tour à grésiller et la voix de Nagisa me parvint.

-Miyako, c'est bon, la voie est libre, vous pouvez rentrer.

-Compris.

Je coupai le contact et levai à nouveau les yeux vers ce château sombre. Les autres avaient déjà tous commencé à exécuter le plan et, pour le moment, mes prévisions s'avéraient exactes.

Sans prononcer un mot, je tournai mon regard vers Hiroki et nous hochâmes la tête avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse pour y rencontrer le roi du pandémonium, Daku.


	36. Chapitre 24: Gariatron

_**Chapitre 24, June : Gariatron**_

La terre des seigneurs…Cet endroit était bien différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Alors que je pensais débarquer dans une ville antique de type Grèce Antique, je me retrouvai au beau milieu d'une petite rue donnant sur une grande avenue contemporaine, voire futuriste.

Là, pas de temple ni de statues ornant la chaussée et encore moins de cheval ni de char, seulement des gratte-ciels en verre, du bitume et des lumières multicolores. Au loin, je pouvais apercevoir une tour bien plus haute que les autres et je devinais sans aucun mal qu'il s'agissait là de ce qui faisait office de mairie.

J'aurais pu me trouver dans n'importe quelle ville moderne sur terre, à l'exception près que ceux qui déambulaient dans les rues n'étaient pas des humains, mais des créatures de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, comme dans le monde des esprits somme toute.

Cependant, je remarquai également une autre différence avec mon monde : le ciel était d'un bleu azur tandis que l'air semblait aussi pur que celui de la campagne, ce qui me semblait en totale contradiction avec l'aspect évolué de cette cité.

Je tournai la tête vers Aymeric, légèrement déconcerté mais mon partenaire semblait troublé par quelque chose et fronçait les sourcils tout en regardant un bout de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Discrètement, je me rapprochai de lui et passai la tête par-dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter et reculer d'un mètre.

-Eh, on ne t'a jamais dit que cela ne se faisait pas ? Protesta-t-il, l'air furieux.

-Qu'y-a-t-il de si secret sur ce bout de papier froissé pour que tu le caches comme ça ? Rétorquai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

-Rien du tout ! Je regardai simplement l'adresse de notre hôte !

-De notre hôte ? Répétai-je surprise. Tu veux dire que tu ne sais même pas où se trouve Apophis dans cette ville ?

-Je ne suis jamais venu ici je te signale ! Et puis, je te ferais remarquer qu'Apophis est, au même titre que Gariatron, assez peu apprécié dans le coin. Il ne va pas loger tranquillement en centre-ville comme si de rien n'était.

-Bon et bien, je te fais confiance, montre-moi le chemin soupirai-je en haussant les épaules.

Aymeric rangea son bout de papier dans sa poche et commença à examiner les environs afin de trouver un passage pour ne pas se faire repérer. Néanmoins, quelque chose clochait dans cette ville. Les esprits qui la peuplaient ne semblait absolument pas affolés alors que les Qliphorts et les Infernoids menaçaient de détruire le monde. Tous se comportaient de façon normale, allant et venant avec des airs plus ou moins pressés et continuant leurs activités habituelles…

-Dis, Aymeric…Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop calme par ici ?

-Je me faisais la même réflexion me répondit le garçon en serrant les dents. C'est comme si…

-Comme si les seigneurs se fichaient de l'avenir du monde des esprits et de celui des humains ? Déclara soudain une voix dans notre dos.

Nous nous retournâmes en sursaut, prêts à nous battre et nous fîmes face à un esprit portant une longue cape noire recouvrant entièrement son corps, y compris sa tête et ne laissant voir de lui qu'une longue mèche de cheveux blancs sous sa capuche ainsi qu'une sorte de montre à gousset dans sa main paraissant humaine.

L'esprit émit un gloussement amusé en voyant nos postures et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Allons, les enfants, baissez les armes, je suis de votre côté déclara l'esprit d'une voix soudain plus douce.

-Je vous crois oui, et Gariatron veut le bien de l'humanité ? Railla Aymeric.

-Oh, tu ne crois pas si bien dire, jeune homme s'amusa l'esprit.

Soudain, le nouvel arrivant releva légèrement sa tête et je peux voir l'éclat dans ses yeux qui était tout sauf naturel : c'était comme si deux cadrans de montre étaient gravés dans ses pupilles et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je compris aussitôt à quel seigneur nous avions à faire.

L'esprit enleva alors sa capuche d'un geste ample pour nous dévoiler un visage sur lequel il était impossible de donner un âge. Tout ce que je pouvais dire avec certitude était la couleur de ses cheveux : blancs comme la neige. Tout le reste semblait changer à chaque instant, tantôt rajeunissant, tantôt vieillissant, passant de l'enfant à l'adulte en une clignement d'œil.

-Je savais que vous viendriez ici, June, Aymeric continua l'esprit.

-C…Comment connaissez-vous nos noms ? Bégaya mon partenaire, interdit.

-Oh, mais je sais beaucoup de choses mon jeune ami. Après tout, Luminion m'a longuement parlé de vous. Mais laissez-moi faire les présentations : mon nom est Chronos.

-Chronos…Répétai-je dans un murmure…L'éternel disparu de la guerre des démons contre les seigneurs…

-Tu es bien renseignée jeune fille je vois : fit remarquer l'esprit avec un sourire. En effet, c'est exact, j'ai refusé de participer à cette guerre à l'époque. Cependant, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ça avec vous mais bien parce mon vieil ami m'a demandé de vous escorter.

-Votre vieil ami ? S'étonna Aymeric.

-Luminion.

J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux en entendant cela mais ma surprise n'était pas immense non plus. Je me doutais bien que le roi de lumière n'allait pas rester silencieux éternellement. Cependant, quelque chose m'interpelait : pourquoi nous ? Si Luminion voulait parler à quelqu'un, Saya ou même Miyako auraient été bien plus aptes à lui répondre…Etait-ce un piège de Chronos ou y avait-il quelque chose que je ne saisissais vraiment pas dans cette guerre ?

Comme lisant dans mes pensées, l'esprit reprit la parole.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas ici pour vous piéger. Je reste de toute façon neutre dans les affaires du monde des esprits ou des humains. Je ne fais que rendre un service à mon ami.

Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers Aymeric qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus rassuré que moi mais nous n'avions pas vraiment d'autres choix. Notre but était de rallier Gariatron à notre cause et Luminion était certainement l'un des mieux placés pour nous aider à accomplir cela.

Nous acceptâmes donc l'offre de Chronos qui, avec un sourire, claqua des doigts et un immense cadran de montre lumineux se dessina à se pieds.

En à peine un clignement d'yeux, nous quittâmes la rue sombre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions pour nous réveiller au beau milieu d'une grande pièce de style renaissance où tout semblait recouvert de dorures éclatantes.

A côté de moi, Aymeric n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais Chronos était à présent accompagné d'un homme à la longue barbe blanche et portant une sorte de tunique beige ornée d'or. Son visage n'était cependant pas celui d'un vieillard mais d'un homme dans la force de l'âge, avec ses yeux vifs et sa mâchoire carrée tandis que ses muscles saillaient sous son habit.

Il nous regardait d'un air bienveillant, les bras croisés dans son dos puis pris la parole d'une voix lente, claire et inspirant la puissance.

-Alors comme ça, nous nous rencontrons enfin face à face, June, Aymeric. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez le courage de venir jusque dans le monde des seigneurs mais Chronos m'affirmait que si. Je vois que j'ai bien fait de le croire.

-Luminion…Je présume ? Déclara Aymeric en serrant les dents, impressionné par la prestance du démon.

-Oh…suis-je bête, vous ne m'avez jamais vu sous cette forme…

Dans un éclat de lumière, l'homme se transforma et reprit la force draconique sous laquelle nous l'avions vu un an plus tôt lors de son combat contre Gariatron. Cependant, il n'en était pas moins impressionnant et avait l'air même encore plus terrifiant, bien que faisant toujours notre taille.

Mon partenaire, ne se laissant pas décontenancer, reprit la parole avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous faits venir ici ? Nous étions venus parler à Gariatron, pas à vous.

-Je le sais bien. Cependant, vous devez savoir que les choses ne se présentent pas sous leur meilleur angle mes jeunes amis.

Le dragon se tourna vers l'une des entrées de la pièce et fit signe à quelqu'un d'entrer. Un instant plus tard, un nouveau venu se présenta à nous et, même si c'était la première fois que je voyais son visage, la réaction d'Aymeric suffit à me mettre sur la piste.

C'était un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, au visage effilé et au nez quasiment inexistant tandis que ses pupilles se réduisaient à deux minuscules fentes. Il était grand, maigre et portait un long manteau ébène trainant derrière lui sur le sol et couvrant entièrement son corps.

L'homme s'arrêta à côté de moi et me lança un regard glacial, regard que je lui rendis, me souvenant des mauvaises heures qu'il avait fait subir à mon pays.

-Alors, Luminion, c'est tout ce que tu m'apportes comme aide ? Ces deux gamins dont l'un qui est particulièrement inutile ? Siffla le nouveau venu.

-Allons, Apophis, tu dois savoir que nul n'est inutile dans ce monde, rétorqua le démon d'une voix douce. Et puis, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais travailler avec des connaissances.

-Tu parles. Je n'aime pas travailler en équipe cracha le serpent divin en croisant ses bras sur son torse et détournant le regard.

-Et donc, que signifie tout ce cirque ? Enchainai-je. Pourquoi ce type est ici ?

Le regard de Luminion se voila un instant et ce fut Chronos qui reprit la parole.

-Gariatron s'est mis dans de beaux draps…Déclara le dieu du temps en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir ici et encore moins aller demander de l'aide au grand conseil…Mais les faits sont là.

-Gariatron…a demandé de l'aide ? M'étranglai-je, interdite.

-Il semblerait que la destruction du sanctuaire lui soit monté à la tête et qu'il ait agi sans réfléchir…une fois de plus soupira Luminion. Enfin, les faits sont là : Gariatron est actuellement aux prises avec le conseil et, s'il ne s'en sort pas, il est bon pour passer le reste de ses jours en exil…dans un monde des esprits qui n'existera plus.

Je fronçai les sourcils, légèrement agacée par la tournure que prenait les choses. Au début, j'étais motivée à suivre le plan d'Aymeric mais plus les choses avançaient et plus j'avais l'impression que je ne faisais que me faire manipuler par les démons. Certes, le problème avec le monde des esprits était réel mais je n'aimais pas avoir l'impression que ma vie ne m'appartenait pas.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus et me faire agir sous le coup de la colère. Nous étions en guerre, notre monde était sur le point d'être détruit, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'impulsivité. Je devais me contrôler et agir rationnellement. Après tout, cette partie de moi était peut-être mon seul réel atout par rapport aux autres.

-J'ai compris, vous voulez donc que nous allions le sortir d'affaire ? Mais ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'on y aura gagné s'il refuse de combattre avec nous ? Demandai-je, sceptique.

-N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous êtes venus ? Me répondit Luminion, amusé. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais malheureusement, je suis dans une situation aussi délicate que la sienne et seul Chronos n'est pas prêt à me livrer aux autorités ici.

-ça c'est encore à voir si tu t'obstines à squatter chez moi encore longtemps grogna le dieu en lançant un regard mauvais à Luminion.

-Et concrètement, qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire ? Reprit Aymeric froidement. Parce que si même Gariatron ne peut pas lutter, je suis pas certain que nous soyons d'une grande utilité.

Luminion et Chronos tournèrent leurs regards vers Apophis qui boudait à côté de nous et ce dernier émit un grognement agacé avant de prendre la parole.

-De nous tous, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas être détectables dans ce monde comme vous ne possédez pas l'aura des seigneurs. Je n'aime pas être obligé de l'avouer mais si je m'introduisais pour sauver cet idiot de Gariatron, je serais anéanti en une fraction de seconde. Et puis…

Apophis serra les dents et une grimace se dessina sur son visage tandis que Chronos lui lança un sourire moqueur qui ne fit qu'amplifier la mauvaise humeur du serpent.

Heureusement pour lui, Luminion vint à son secours et termina sa phrase à sa place.

-Désolé de vous imposer ça les enfants mais comme vous le savez, Gariatron est la dernière pièce manquante pour que nous puissions affronter Armageddon à armes égales. Les seigneurs se fichent bien de ce qui peut arriver au monde des humains ou des esprits mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que nous ne serons pas épargnés non plus. C'est pourquoi, vous devez…enfin, nous devons vaincre les Qliphorts ainsi qu'Armageddon pour éviter le pire.

-Pas la peine de le dire deux fois râla Aymeric. Mais sachez que je ne me bats pas pour vous ni pour le monde des esprits. Je ne me bats que pour…moi-même…

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté, interpellée par ce temps d'arrêt marqué par Aymeric. Je sentais bien dans sa voix qu'il mentait en prononçant ces mots mais je savais aussi qu'il n'était pas prêt à me dire la vérité avant que cette mission ne soit terminée.

-Et donc, quel est le plan ? Continuai-je, ne désirant pas perdre plus de temps.

-Je vous expliquerai une fois sur les lieux. Retrouvez-moi au pied de la tour la plus haute de la ville. C'est là que nous agirons déclara Apophis en quittant la pièce.

Chronos et Luminion nous souhaitèrent bonne chance également avant de nous mettre dehors. Ainsi, cinq minutes plus tard, nous fûmes sur les lieux du rendez-vous.

Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion d'admirer beaucoup l'architecture de la ville ni de la visiter à cause de l'empressement d'Aymeric mais j'en avais assez vu pour comprendre que, même si tout était magnifique ici, il n'en allait pas de même pour les habitants. Des écrans diffusaient les informations en continu sur les murs des immeubles et montraient les dégâts subis par le monde des esprits mais personne ne semblait réagir et tous continuaient leurs activités habituelles sans même lever la tête.

Lorsque nous retrouvâmes Apophis dans une petite ruelle sombre à l'arrière de la tour, celui-ci était assis sur la rambarde d'un balcon menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment et regardait la ville avec mépris et indifférence.

-Que je déteste ce monde cracha-t-il avant de sauter et d'atterrir juste devant nous, l'air las et peu enthousiaste de devoir travailler avec nous.

-Bon, Apophis, crache le morceau, quel est encore ton plan foireux ? Lui demanda Aymeric avec agressivité.

-Plan foireux ? Un peu de respect misérable siffla le serpent, les yeux virant littéralement au rouge. Si tu n'étais pas le petit protégé de Shadow, tu serais déjà réduit en cendres.

-Comme si tu en étais capable.

Les deux s'adressèrent des regards lançant des éclairs. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes qui pourtant, étaient dans le même camp depuis longtemps. Mais je ne pouvais que soutenir Aymeric sur ce coup-là. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment le serpent géant, et pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il avait fait pendant mon absence. Quelque chose en lui me mettait mal à l'aise mais je devais certainement me tromper…

Fatiguée de les entendre se battre pour un rien, je séparai deux partenaires et j'élevai la voix pour me faire entendre au milieu de leurs cris.

-ça suffit les gamins là ! M'exclamai-je.

Apophis et Aymeric s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et me lancèrent tous les deux des regards noirs. Je ne me laissai cependant pas démonter et je fis face à leur mauvaise humeur sans vaciller.

-Aymeric, tu auras tout le temps de te battre avec lui une fois Gariatron sorti de là ! Et toi Apophis, si tu veux qu'on s'en aille et qu'on te laisse seul avec ton plan, dis-le, nous serons ravis de partir de notre côté !

Je crus que l'esprit de duel allait m'attaquer sur le champ mais il se contrôler et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il finit par se calmer…plus ou moins. Aymeric quant à lui détourna le regard et tourna le dos à Apophis, montrant qu'il n'était pas prêt à coopérer.

Je poussai un long soupir, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment sur cette alliance improvisée mais j'allais devoir faire avec…

-Vous les humains…je comprends pourquoi Gariatron vous déteste tant lança Apophis froidement. Mais les circonstances m'obligent à passer outre. Tâchez juste de ne pas me gêner.

-Avant de te gêner, il faudrait qu'on sache ce que tu comptes faire, le lézard rétorqua Aymeric.

-Je vais commencer par te couper la langue, ça me fera des vacances s'énerva le dieu, ses cheveux se hérissant légèrement sur sa tête.

Abandonnant l'espoir que ces deux là trouvent un terrain d'entente, je pris congé des deux idiots et je sortis de la ruelle sombre, me rendant invisible, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la tour que nous étions censés infiltrer.

Vue depuis son pied, elle donnait vraiment le vertige. Même la tour Eiffel ou la tour de contrôle de Néo Domino City me semblaient moins imposantes que ce mastodonte qui devait mesurer, à vue de nez, dans les 800 ou 900 mètres. Son sommet était entièrement camouflé par l'éclat du soleil se reflétant sur le verre lisse et brillant.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi et je vis que la tour était le seul bâtiment dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il n'y avait que de la verdure ainsi que de nombreux esprits de duel entrant et sortant en permanence du Building. Il y avait également de nombreux vigiles montant la garde devant la porte d'entrée et plusieurs esprits volants faisaient de même autour des étages supérieurs.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et fronçai les sourcils. La tour ressemblait plus à une forteresse imprenable qu'à un simple bâtiment vue de la sorte. J'avais beau être invisible, Apophis et Aymeric, eux, ne l'étaient pas…

Je me mis à réfléchir mais j'avais beau me creuser la tête, rien ne me vint jusqu'au moment où je pensai à Angéla et à ce qu'elle aurait fait dans cette situation : foncer dans le tas.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur ma figure et je me pris à rire toute seule en réalisant que les idées stupides d'Angéla venaient de m'inspirer pour pénétrer ce building et même possiblement de sauver Gariatron.

Je retournai donc dans la ruelle où Aymeric et Apophis étaient toujours en train de s'envoyer des insultes et je toussai pour attirer leur attention.

-Bon, je ne sais pas quel est ton plan Apophis, mais pendant que vous vous amusiez, j'ai élaboré le mien déclarai-je, fière de moi.

-Allons bon, je doute que le plan d'une simple humaine soit plus élaboré que le mien rétorqua le dieu d'un ton méprisant.

-Et quel est ce plan si génial, June ?

-C'est simple : nous allons foncer dans le tas en mode Angéla !

Les deux hommes me dévisagèrent avec des gros yeux, pensant que j'avais perdu la tête mais je ne leur laissai pas le temps de me couper et j'enchainai immédiatement.

-Enfin, Apophis va foncer dans le tas, accompagné d'Aymeric.

-Et pourquoi ferai-je quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? S'étrangla Apophis en chœur avec Aymeric.

-Tout simplement parce que c'est la façon la plus rapide d'atteindre Gariatron. Si vous vous faites capturer, vous serez forcément emmenés directement devant le conseil, là où notre démon se trouve également.

-Je veux bien te croire…mais à quoi cela nous avancera-t-il ? Me reprit mon partenaire, intrigué.

-Une fois aux côtés de Gariatron, je m'infiltrerai de mon côté avec mon invisibilité et je saboterai toute l'électricité du bâtiment. Là, je vous préviendrai par téléphone et vous en profiterez pour vous enfuir avec Gariatron.

Apophis mit sa main devant sa bouche et se mit à réfléchir en fronçant les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

-Cela ne me parait pas stupide. Je n'avais pas pris en compte vos pouvoirs dans ma stratégie mais puisque tu peux te rendre invisible, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'user de la force et de détruire ce bâtiment.

-Parce que c'était ça ton plan...Soupira Aymeric d'un air désespéré.

-Et il aurait fonctionné ! Rétorqua le serpent avec un air de défi.

Avant que les deux compagnons ne recommencent à se battre, je leur donnai un violent coup de pied qui les expulsa directement hors de la ruelle et directement devant la tour, à la vue de tous les gardes qui se précipitèrent immédiatement sur eux.

Activant ensuite mes pouvoirs, je me rendis invisible et me précipitai à la suite d'Apophis et Aymeric, encadrés de toutes parts par les gardes, afin de mettre mon plan à exécution.

Lorsque j'entrai à l'intérieur de la tour, je ne fus même pas surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un hall d'accueil tout à fait ordinaire tel que j'aurais pu en trouver des dizaines à Paris ou à Domino City mais je ne m'attardai pas davantage là-dessus.

Apophis et Aymeric, continuant à se disputer – je me demandais d'ailleurs bien s'ils faisaient semblant ou s'ils étaient vraiment en train de s'étriper – se firent emmener dans un ascenseur par les gardes, menant directement au sommet de la tour.

Quant à moi, après avoir rapidement consulté un plan du bâtiment, je pris la direction radicalement opposée, vers les sous-sols.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour descendre les escaliers lugubres menant au générateur central qui n'était gardé que par deux esprits à moitié endormis. Il ne me fut donc pas difficile de les assommer. Je pris donc leur place devant les caméras de sécurité et attendit qu'Aymeric et Apophis aient atteint Gariatron pour faire sauter les plombs.

Je vis d'ailleurs ce dernier au beau milieu d'une joute, dans une grande pièce circulaire ressemblant à une sorte de tribunal et haute de plafond, dans laquelle, en hauteur, se trouvaient des esprits de duels que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant Osiris, Nout et Ra, chacun assis dans une chaise et dominant la salle à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

Gariatron était au centre, sous sa forme humaine, entouré de dizaines de gardes et disant visiblement quelque chose sans pouvoir l'entendre. Mais les visages des trois dieux me disaient qu'ils n'écoutaient absolument pas les paroles du démon.

Mes deux partenaires surgirent au même moment et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux tandis que les yeux de Gariatron s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses deux associés venaient de se faire capturer également.

Mais je ne laissai pas le temps aux acteurs d'en dire davantage car je brisai d'un seul coup le tableau de commandes, de même que le générateur central et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, de même que les caméras.

Ayant ainsi remplie ma part de la mission, je ressortis du bâtiment, toujours sous le couvert de l'invisibilité et j'attendis à l'extérieur. Une explosion retentit à l'intérieur du bâtiment deux ailes noires et immense sortirent du bâtiment en verre avant qu'un immense dragon sombre ne prenne son envol et ne vienne atterrir juste devant moi, l'air furieux.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé de l'aide aux humains grogna Gariatron en plaçant sa gueule fumante à quelques centimètres de ma tête.

-On avait besoin de te parler, on n'a pas eu le choix lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de me prendre davantage la tête avec le démon car, juste derrière lui surgit un immense serpent qui, profitant du chaos que j'avais provoqué, donna un violent coup de queue à la tour qui vacilla sans pour autant s'effondrer puis vint se placer à côté de son maitre, suivi de près par Aymeric ainsi que par trois dieux spécialement en colère.

Dans toute la ville, des alarmes retentissaient et la panique s'était emparée des esprits de duel à la vue du démon. Cependant, la panne générale d'électricité à l'intérieur de la tour avait pris au piège les gardes derrière les portes automatiques, nous laissant un peu de répit.

-Gariatron, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous éclipser siffla Apophis une fois à notre hauteur.

-Et moi qui tentais de faire une bonne action pour une fois…Cela m'apprendra à accorder une chance aux autres soupira le dragon.

Sans autre sommation, le corps de Gariatron émit une lueur sombre qui nous enveloppa tous et nous fit revenir instantanément dans le monde des esprits, à l'endroit exact où nous étions partis…

Gariatron reprit son apparence humaine et, à présent que je le voyais de près, je pus remarquer une énorme balafre le long de l'un de ses yeux, balafre qu'il n'avait pas dans mes souvenirs…

Le démon leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre et je crus voir dans son regard une pointe de tristesse, ainsi que du regret.

-Et moi qui pensais que Luminion avait peut-être raison…Finalement, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même dans ce monde…Murmura le démon d'une voix lasse.

-C'était une perte de temps et je le savais ! Cracha Apophis en reprenant lui aussi forme humaine.

-Tu le pense vraiment ? Soupira Gariatron sans cesser de fixer le ciel. Tu as bien vu que nos méthodes n'ont pas fonctionné pour prévenir la catastrophe actuelle, qu'avions-nous à perdre ?

Cette phrase retint mon attention. Alors comme ça, Gariatron était en train de se remettre en question ? Peut-être que finalement, le rallier à notre cause n'allait pas être aussi difficile que nous le pensions.

Aymeric le remarqua également et me fit un signe de tête pour me dire de profiter de cette occasion.

M'engouffrant donc dans cette faille, je pris la parole à mon tour.

-Si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce que tu comptais obtenir de ces trois là si tu es banni ? Demandai-je prudemment.

-Je ne sais même pas me répondit faiblement le démon. Depuis que le sanctuaire est tombé, je ne comprends plus ce que je fais…

-Mais…

Gariatron ne me laissa pas terminer et, déployant à nouveau ses ailes, disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ne laissant qu'Aymeric et Apophis face à moi qui venais de rater ma chance.

Néanmoins, alors que je pensais que nous étions retournés au point de départ, je vis le dieu serpent donner un coup de pied dans un pierre et frapper l'une des colonnes de son poing, l'air furieux.

-Gariatron…Espèce d'imbécile…Tu savais que ça allait se terminer de la sorte…Alors pourquoi te plains-tu maintenant ? S'écria Apophis.

-Comment ça, il le savait ? M'étonnai-je.

L'esprit réprima un soupir et s'assit sur un rocher, l'air lui aussi las et fatigué de toutes ces histoires.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Gariatron ressentir une émotion autre que la colère et la haine déclara-t-il d'un ton presque nostalgique. Mais depuis que Shadow lui a proposé une alliance avec les autres démons, j'ai l'impression de retrouver en quelque sorte le leader que j'ai connu il y a de millénaires…

-Comment ça ? Gariatron était différent pendant la guerre ? S'étrangla Aymeric.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que Gariatron n'est, au départ pas un guerrier mais un penseur ? Reprit le serpent. L'esprit que j'ai connu…N'était pas un monstre assoiffé de sang ni guidé par la vengeance. Ce n'était qu'une personne désirant être délivré d'un régime qu'il trouvait injuste. C'est pour cela que je l'ai suivi. Car moi aussi, je refusais ce système mais je n'osais pas me rebeller, de peur d'être le seul. Mais à l'époque, ce qui m'a convaincu, ce n'était ni sa conviction, ni sa prestance, et encore moins sa force. Non, ce que j'admirais chez lui, c'est qu'il était comme nous, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses…

-J'ai vraiment du mal à croire ça…Déclara Aymeric, pensant à un autre mensonge.

-J'imagine, oui. Ce n'est que lorsque Luminion lui a proposé de s'allier aux humains qu'il a changé. Il a fallu qu'il tombe sur le pire d'entre eux et que ses plans soient réduits à néant pour qu'il change du tout au tout et ne commence à parler que de force brute et de destruction…

-Zetsubo, n'est-ce pas ? Un des plus grands tyrans de l'histoire. Gariatron nous l'a dit à l'époque, oui me rappelai-je alors.

-Nos objectifs ont fini par diverger au fils des siècles. Il n'était plus question de vaincre Armageddon mais de nous venger de ceux qui avaient détruit notre rêve, les humains et malgré moi, j'ai été entrainé dans la folie destructrice de Gariatron.

-C'est étonnant…de voir quelqu'un d'aussi fidèle même dans les rangs du plus cruel de nos ennemis déclarai-je, mi-amusé, mi-étonnée.

-Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. J'ai suivi Gariatron dans chacun de ses choix et, contrairement à Luminion et aux autres, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Je le suivrai jusqu'au bout, parce que je veux voir ce monde dont il me parlait, libéré du joug d'Armageddon.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le convaincre de se joindre à nous ? Ensemble nous aurions plus de chances de…

Apophis fit non de la tête en fermant les yeux en me coupant dans mon élan.

-J'ai ma propre rancœur contre les humains qui ont trahi mon chef. Malgré moi, je continue à me méfier de vous, à tord ou à raison, je ne sais pas. Mais sachez que si Gariatron prend la décision de se rallier avec vous, je ferai de même...bien que tu me sois spécialement insupportable, Aymeric.

-Parce que tu crois que je t'apprécie, sac d'écailles ? Rétorqua mon partenaire face à cette pique gratuite. Je me fiche des objectifs de Gariatron, je veux juste qu'il tienne sa promesse !

-Quoiqu'il en soit, la rage de mon maitre semble s'être apaisée. J'ai même cru comprendre qu'il avait sauvé celle que vous appelez Laura. Peut-être que vous arriverez à faire resurgir ce chef que j'admirais par le passé qui sait…

Apophis se leva et, mettant les mains dans les poches de son manteau, nous tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

-Si vous voulez le retrouver, je pense qu'il est parti rejoindre sa protégée. Je vous laisse la suite, humains. Tâchez de ne pas décevoir Gariatron comme il a été déçu par le passé.

Sur ces mots, Apophis disparut également dans les ténèbres, ne laissant qu'Aymeric et moi au milieu des ruines.

Cependant, un sourire léger ornait mon visage et refusait de s'effacer après avoir écouté l'histoire du serpent. En un sens, lui et moi étions pareils. Je m'accrochais à Angéla autant qu'il s'accrochait à Gariatron et je savais que, tout comme lui, j'aurais été prête à faire n'importe quoi pour la suivre, même si elle avait mal tourné car elle était celle sur qui je prenais exemple.

-Cet Apophis…Sérieusement, je ne le comprends pas déclara Aymeric. Il a certainement la force de changer les choses par lui-même et pourtant, il continue à coller aux basques de Gariatron comme un gentil petit toutou…

-Moi je le comprends…Lui répondis-je en regardant dans la direction où le serpent avec disparu. Lui aussi a besoin d'un modèle à suivre…

-Quand même…on ne parle pas de n'importe qui mais d'une créature révérée à l'égal d'un dieu dans l'antiquité…Lui-même doit certainement savoir qu'il égale en force celui qu'il prend pour son modèle…

-La force ne fait pas tout rétorquai-je. Après tout, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai battu Angéla en duel. Mais tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler…n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas…Ou alors j'ai fini par oublier qui sait…

Je lançai un regard furtif à Aymeric mais rien dans son attitude ne me permettait de deviner à quoi il pensait réellement.

-Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de disserter enchainai-je avec entrain. Si nous voulons faire changer Gariatron d'avis, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! On retourne à la ville du sanctuaire !

-Même pas une seconde de répit…

Nous étions sur le point de retourner à la voiture garée un peu plus loin lorsqu'un flash lumineux illumina les ténèbres du monde des esprits et nous aveugla quelques secondes.

Pensant d'abord à une nouvelle attaque des Qliphort ou des Infernoids, je me mis sur mes gardes mais la personne qui surgit de la lumière me laissa bouche bée.

D'une démarche élégante et semblant presque voler au-dessus du sol, une jeune femme sortie de nulle part s'approcha lentement de nous.

Encore une fois, comme pour Luminion, il m'était impossible de lui donner un âge, son visage présentant à la fois la beauté de la jeunesse et la sévérité et le sérieux de l'âge. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme la braise, de même que ses cheveux semblant faits de feu ardent. Son nez était fin, comme ceux des statues grecques tandis que sa bouche était mise en valeur par un rouge à lèvre écarlate.

La femme portait une longue robe noire et rouge laissant ses épaules et ses bras découverts et trainant derrière elle, se terminant par ce qui ressemblait à des plumes de paon pourpres.

Elle portait également un diadème d'or incrusté d'un rubis éclatant et sur sa poitrine brillait un cristal de la même couleur.

La diva s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous, les mains sur les hanches et nous dévisagea d'un air moqueur.

-Quelle impolitesse de partir de la sorte, vous auriez pu au moins utiliser les portes au lieu de faire exploser le building comme des rustres ~ déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire et envoutante.

-Comme si vous alliez nous laisser partir gentiment ! Rétorqua Aymeric, insensible à la présence de la déesse.

-Quel préjugé rabaisseur s'offusqua la femme en passant sa main devant sa bouche tout en continuant à sourire. J'étais justement en train de plaidoyer en faveur de celui qui a enlevé mes enfants et tué mon mari ~

-Enlevé…vos enfants ? Répétai-je.

Un déclic se fit dans ma tête et j'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant à qui j'avais à faire à ce moment-là.

-Nout ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-ici ? M'écriai-je.

-En effet, c'est bien moi rit la déesse. Je suis venue voir si Gariatron disait la vérité…et j'ai également envie de revoir les enfants de celle à qui j'ai confié mes pouvoirs par le passé. Puis-je donc faire un bout de chemin à vos côtés ? June, Aymeric ?

-Je…

-Faites comme bon vous semble me coupa le garçon, de mauvaise humeur. Tâchez juste de ne pas interférer.

-Je me ferai discrète, ne vous faites pas de soucis ~

Ainsi, accompagnés de cette voyageuse peu commune, nous reprîmes notre chemin en direction du village du sanctuaire afin d'y retrouver Gariatron et de le convaincre enfin de se joindre à nous pour mettre un point final à cette guerre.


	37. Chapitre 25: La sagesse d'une immature

_**Chapitre 25 : Angéla, la sagesse d'une immature**_

Je courais dans les longs couloirs de la base aérienne sans m'arrêter, sans me retourner, sans penser à ce que je laissais derrière moi en agissant de la sorte. Ambre et Maya pouvaient bien penser ce qu'elles voulaient, mais sur ce coup, je ne pouvais pas les soutenir.

M'allier avec ceux qui avaient tenté de tuer Drago en plus de vouloir détruire ce monde que j'avais toujours rêvé de voir un jour en vrai ? Il en était hors de question, même si cela menaçait l'équilibre du nôtre.

Tout mon corps était en ébullition. Je sentais la rage et la colère bouillir en moi. Il fallait que je déverse ce torrent d'émotions négatives sans quoi, j'allais exploser et c'était bien pour cela que je me dirigeai vers le toit de la forteresse, là où Satoshi nous avait vaincues, afin d'y prendre ma revanche sur celle qui avait gâché nos vies.

Enfin, j'arrivai devant une imposante porte de métal fermée à double tour mais celle-ci ne me résista pas une seule seconde et, envoyant un puissant rayon de lumière, je la fis sortir de ses gongs. La plaque de fer s'envola immédiatement et rebondit plusieurs fois sur la carlingue de l'appareil avant d'entamer une longue chute dans le vide tandis que je m'avançai lentement vers la personne qui se tenait là, seule, le visage impassible malgré son crime, me dévisageant avec calme et mépris.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres d'elle et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un long moment, le vent soufflant dans nos cheveux et s'infiltrant dans nos vêtements comme seul témoin de notre affrontement silencieux.

Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille aux yeux vairons dégaina une épée sombre et la pointa vers moi, me fixant toujours de son regard froid et sans une seule once de regret ou d'empathie. A mon tour, activant les pouvoirs de la fusion parfaite avec Athéna, un sceptre d'argent apparut dans ma main droite et mon bras gauche fut recouvert d'un large bouclier ovale.

-Viens, Angéla déclara froidement mon ennemie en se mettant en garde.

Ne prenant même pas le temps de lui répondre, avec un cri de rage, je me jetai sur la traitresse, laissant ma rage éclater en une seule fois.

A quelques mètres de la jeune fille, je sautai en l'air avec toute la vitesse que me conférait mon élan et plongeait en piqué, visant la tête d'Asuna avec la pointe de ma lance mais mon adversaire para aisément mon coup avec son épée. Cependant, je refusai de plier et je fis apparaitre dans mon dos les ailes de Vénus afin de prolonger mon attaque.

Asuna grimaça et ses bras commencèrent à trembler légèrement sous la force de mon coup et finit par être obligée de tenir son épée à deux mains pour ne pas perdre du terrain.

-Tu as tenté de le tuer ! M'écriai-je d'une voix remplie de haine.

Mon adversaire ne me répondit rien et continua à me fixer de son regard vide et impassible, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon courroux. Ainsi galvanisée par la colère, toujours volant à un mètre du sol, je basculai en arrière et assénai un violent coup de pied dans le dos de la jeune fille qui dérapa sur plusieurs mètres avant de se stabiliser.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se remettre en position que je projetai un rayon de lumière éclatant dans sa direction.

-Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour toi ! Hurlai-je en l'attaquant.

Une fois de plus, elle ne put l'éviter et fut touchée de plein fouet. Un épais nuage de poussière s'éleva entre nous mais je n'attendis pas qu'il se fût dissipé et je repassai à l'assaut, faisant apparaitre plusieurs sphères d'énergie autour de moi et les projetant au milieu de la fumée.

-Vous vous étiez promis de rétablir la paix tous les deux en partant pour le monde des esprits !

Une explosion de lumière retentit et je vis Asuna sauter au-dessus de l'amas de poussière pour tenter de se repositionner plus loin et encore une fois, je me propulsai grâce à mes ailes alors qu'elle était encore dans les airs et utilisai mon bouclier comme une arme offensive.

-Drago était ton ami le plus proche ! M'égosillai-je tout en la frappant de toute mes forces avec le bouclier de métal.

Mon arme frappa à nouveau son épée mais la puissance de l'impact fit s'écraser Asuna au sol en formant un énorme cratère sur le toit de la base aérienne.

Il fallait que j'en finisse en un seul coup.

Tandis que la servante d'Armageddon se relevait et que j'étais toujours dans les airs, tout mon corps fut illuminé d'un intense éclat doré si lumineux qu'Asuna fut obligée de détourner le regard et de cacher ses yeux avec son bras pour ne pas être aveuglée.

J'écartai les bras et derrière moi, des centaines de sphères de lumière apparurent, sphères qui prirent rapidement des apparences d'étoiles scintillantes. Mes yeux virèrent au doré et mes cheveux se mirent à crépiter alors que la lumière que j'émettais se faisait de plus en plus intense.

Asuna fronça les sourcils et fut soudain entourée d'une sinistre aura violette avant de brandir son épée au-dessus de sa tête, prête à riposter.

-Tu n'as pas hésité à le tuer…Asuna…Alors moi non plus…Je n'hésiterai pas…Murmurai-je, un sourire carnassier au coin de la bouche. Adieu ! Urano Metria !

D'un mouvement de la main, je projetai les centaines d'étoiles directement sur la traitresse qui ne recula pas. Bientôt, la jeune fille disparut dans un torrent de lumière et une nouvelle explosion retentit, si puissante qu'elle déstabilisa la forteresse et la fit basculer.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa enfin, Asuna était toujours debout au milieu d'un cratère fumant traversant presque entièrement la base aérienne. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, son épée brisée en deux et la fille aux yeux vairons avait la tête baissée, comme une poupée sans vie, ne tenant debout que par un équilibre instable, équilibre que je m'empressai de détruire.

-Ressens ce que tu as infligé aux autres…Asuna !

Dans un ultime assaut, je m'élançai sur le corps semblant sans vie de la jeune fille, la pointe de la lance d'Athéna visant son cœur, bien décidée à en terminer une bonne fois pour toute mais, alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine, vive comme l'éclair et alors que je pensais en avoir fini avec elle, Asuna releva la tête et attrapa mon arme, me stoppant net dans mon élan.

J'écarquillai les yeux, interdite et quand je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, mon cœur s'arrêta en voyant y briller des larmes qu'elle retenait.

-Crois-tu…Vraiment que cela me faisait plaisir ?! S'écria-t-elle soudain.

Utilisant ma propre arme contre moi, Asuna me jeta au sol et je rebondis plusieurs fois sur la carlingue avant de réussir à m'arrêter. Je voulus me relever mais j'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que je vis la jeune fille à quelques millimètres de moi et toute ma rage disparut d'un seul coup pour ne laisser place qu'à la crainte.

-Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais tué celui pour qui j'ai donné ma vie simplement sur un coup de tête ?! Hurla Asuna en me frappant au ventre de toutes ses forces.

Tout l'air de mes poumons fut expulsé d'un seul coup et je tombai à genoux, le souffle coupé.

-Crois-tu que cela m'a fait du bien de l'affronter ?!

Mon ennemie me mit à terre en me portant un coup de pied retourné au visage et je m'étalai sur le métal froid et dur de la citadelle, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder Asuna me prendre de haut et me dévisager de son regard à la fois rempli de haine et de tristesse.

Un gout désagréable de sang m'envahit la bouche et une énorme plaie s'était ouverte sur ma joue, plaie de laquelle s'écoulait abondamment le liquide rouge.

Asuna me prit alors par le col de ma tunique et me souleva afin de me parler de près alors que je ne pouvais même pas riposter.

-Je ne me bats pas pour moi, Angéla déclara-t-elle lentement et en détachant soigneusement chacun de ses mots. Je ne me bats pas non plus pour sauver deux amies que j'ai moi-même mises en danger. Je me bats encore moins pour un rêve stupide et illusoire. Non. Je me bats pour sauver mon monde, pour la paix, pour ces milliers de gens qui ont soufferts, pour ceux qui ont mis leurs espoirs en moi, pour Drago qui m'a ordonné de ne renoncer devant aucun obstacle.

-Est-ce que cela te permet de tuer sans aucune considération celui qui t'a permis d'en arriver jusque-là ? Rétorquai-je d'une voix tranchante. Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Penses-tu vraiment que, sans Drago, les choses en auraient été autrement ?

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela, Angéla. Mais je n'agis pas comme une personne seule. J'agis comme la volonté d'un monde tout entier. Mais cela, tu ne peux pas le comprendre, toi qui n'agis que selon tes désirs en prétextant vouloir aider les autres. Tout ce que tu fais, tu ne le fais que pour toi, et pour toi seule…Mais cela, on te l'a déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ?

En entendant ces mots, ma colère remonta en moi et je réussis à créer une nouvelle sphère d'énergie qui obligea Asuna à me lâcher. Essuyant d'un revers de la manche le sang qui coulait de ma bouche, je me remis en position, plus déterminée que jamais à faire payer à cette traitresse ses paroles et ses actes.

Un nouveau sourire illumina ma figure et Asuna me dévisagea comme si j'étais devenue folle à ce moment-là.

-Je vais te tuer. Pas pour venger Drago ni pour sauver ce monde, mais simplement parce que tu m'insupportes, Asuna ! C'est bien ce que tu veux voir ? Cette Angéla égoïste et égocentrique que tu crois connaitre ? Lançai-je en éclatant de rire. Alors je vais te la montrer.

Je fronçai les sourcils et cherchai au fond de moi la dernière chose que je n'avais pas encore dévoilé à personne, pas même à June, la chose qui allait me permettre de surpasser même Drago et Asuna, la chose que j'avais obtenu deux ans auparavant dans ce combat que j'avais toujours redouté de livrer.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Satoshi, Marie, Ambre et Maya débarquèrent soudain sur le toit mais je les ignorai, me concentrant uniquement sur mon combat contre Asuna.

-Angéla, qu'est-ce…

-Restez en dehors de ça, Ambre, Maya les coupai-je froidement. J'ai pris ma décision, je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

Satoshi tenta aussi de nous interrompre mais Asuna lui envoya une boule d'énergie à ses pieds pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir non plus.

Mon adversaire fut à nouveau entourée de cette aura violette et son épée se reconstitua sous mes yeux mais cela ne me faisait pas peur.

-Carte magie activée…Légende de l'âme !

-Légende…de l'âme ? Répéta Asuna, les yeux ronds de colère. Drago a déjà tenté et il a déjà échoué ! Tu perds ton temps, Angéla !

-Protégeons à nouveau un monde qui nous est cher, je te libère de ta prison charnelle ! Invocation Parfaite ! Chevalier légendaire, Socrate, père de l'Atlantide !

Une puissante vague d'énergie s'échappa de mon corps et fusa vers le ciel, illumina les ténèbres causées par les destructions des Qliphorts. Ma tunique se recouvrit d'une armure vert émeraude, une longue cape de la même couleur se déploya dans mon dos et ma tête fut recouverte du casque du père de l'Atlantide. Ma lance quant à elle se changea en une longue épée verte scintillante incrustée d'un diamant blanc comme la neige sur la garde.

Mes forces revinrent également et mes plaies se refermèrent toutes seules, sous les yeux ébahis de Maya et Ambre.

D'un geste ample du bras, je dissipai la lumière que j'avais moi-même créée et ce simple mouvement fut suffisamment puissant pour soulever un vent qui déstabilisa Marie et Satoshi mais mon ennemie, elle, restait insensible à ma démonstration de force.

-C'est vrai, Asuna, je suis égoïste et je n'agis que lorsque cela m'arrange déclarai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Oh, tu montres enfin ton vrai visage ? Je suis étonnée, moi qui pensais…

-Cependant, je préfère agir en sachant que je ne le fais que pour moi qu'en me leurrant moi-même sur mes intentions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Grimaça mon adversaire.

-Tu ne peux pas agir au nom d'un monde en oubliant qui tu es réellement. Le nier ne serait qu'un mensonge à toi-même ?

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Me répondit la jeune fille avec un large sourire. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'y arrives pas, qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, Asu…Non, Servante d'Armageddon.

-Viens, je t'attends, Alliée de ceux qui ont tenté de détruire ta propre vie.

Derrière Asuna, des dizaines d'épée d'énergie se matérialisèrent et, instinctivement, Maya, Ambre, Satoshi et Marie retournèrent se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur, mais moi, je ne reculai pas et me contentai de balayer l'air de mon épée. Cela souleva une nouvelle bourrasque si puissante qu'Asuna ne put maintenir son attaque et les armes d'énergie se dissipèrent comme si elles n'étaient faites que de poussière.

Asuna se retourna en grimaçant pour constater qu'il ne restait plus rien de son attaque et resserra sa prise sur son épée d'ébène.

-Ne sois pas surprise, traitresse déclarai-je d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'habituel. Ce pouvoir qui aurait dû servir à sauver l'atlantide, je vais l'utiliser pour sauver ce monde, mais avant tout pour moi et pour te faire payer tes actes.

Une grimace passa sur le visage de mon ennemie et l'aura qui l'entourait s'intensifia davantage, la faisant plus ressembler à une torche violette qu'à une combattante.

-Allons-y, traitresse. As-tu d'autres attaques à me montrer ?

La jeune fille émit un rire amusé.

-N'aie pas trop confiance en toi, égoïste rétorqua-t-elle.

Asuna recréa des centaines de lames d'énergies et les envoya sur moi sans attendre une seule seconde. Je fis un bond en arrière pour éviter la première vague puis j'attrapai l'une des épées en vol et, en réalisant un tour complet sur moi-même, je renvoyai l'arme sur une autre qui m'arrivai en pleine face.

Devant ma résistance, la traitresse matérialisa également des sphères d'énergie dans ses mains et les projeta sur moi à la vitesse de balles de fusils.

Concentrant toute ma force dans mon bras, je réussis à les arrêter et à les prendre au creux de mes mains avant de les écraser comme de vulgaires balles en mousse.

Asuna rentra alors dans une colère noire et commença à me bombarder d'attaques, lançant ses lames d'énergies comme une nuée de flèches me tombant dessus, ne me laissant aucune ouverture pour riposter.

Néanmoins, aucun de ses assauts ne réussissait à m'atteindre. Je parvenais toujours à esquiver toutes les sphères d'énergie en me déplaçant à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle que les limites de mon corps m'imposaient.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai de courir et décidai de combattre le feu par le feu. Ainsi, en réponse à la nué de flèches, je fis réapparaitre les étoiles naines tout autour de moi et en lançai une sur chaque lame, annihilant totalement les défenses d'Asuna.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une simple lycéenne me donne-t-elle du fil à retordre alors que j'ai vaincu Drago sans problème ? Marmonna mon adversaire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu possèdes peut-être la puissance d'une déesse dans ce monde parce qu'Armageddon t'a donné des pouvoirs…Mais tu es une fille ordinaire et non une guerrière ou une sauveuse de l'humanité. Hélios, Shadow, ou même Satoshi, ils n'ont rien à sacrifier car ils ne possèdent déjà plus rien…Mais toi, tu caches tes propres ambitions derrière ceux de ton peuple car tu n'as jamais renoncé à ta vengeance contre Drago ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une égoïste et une usurpatrice, tout comme moi !

-Angéla…Murmura Ambre en serrant sa main sur son cœur.

-Assez ! Rugit Asuna, perdant son sang-froid. Si c'est ce que tu désires, alors je vais te montrer que les pouvoirs d'une fille ordinaire sont largement suffisants pour broyer les os d'une égoïste comme toi !

Mon ennemi posa la main sur le sol et je sentis le vaisseau trembler sous mes pieds. Tout à coup, des centaines de lames d'énergie en surgirent de la carcasse de l'appareil, juste sous mes pieds, et j'eus tout juste le temps de déployer mes ailes pour les éviter et réatterrir un peu plus loin.

Mais Asuna n'en avait pas terminé et fit surgir de ses mains un immense rayon de lumière noire droit sur moi. Néanmoins, au lieu de reculer, je poussai un cri de rage et, l'épée pointée devant moi, je fonçai à travers l'attaque.

Mes jambes étaient en sang, ma tunique en lambeau sous mon armure et mes bras aussi lourds que des altères, mais je ne reculai pas et m'enfonçai toujours plus au cœur de son attaque.

Lorsque je fus suffisamment proche de la traitresse, je fis réapparaitre mon bouclier à mon bras et l'utilisai comme un miroir, renvoyant le rayon d'énergie directement sur Asuna qui fut obligée de s'arrêter pour se protéger.

Je profitai de cette ouverture pour abattre mon épée sur mon ennemie mais celle-ci para le coup avec sa propre lame en grimaçant. L'impact des deux armes souleva un épais nuage de poussière et obligea Asuna à reculer sous la force du coup.

-Impossible…Je suis aculée face à quelqu'un comme toi ?! S'écria-t-elle en tenant bon.

-Contre une véritable armée, je n'aurais eu aucune chance en utilisant le pouvoir d'un seul monstre…Mais contre toi, c'est comme si je me battais avec la force de deux contre un et c'est pourquoi, tu ne peux pas me vaincre !

Redoublant de force, je fis un tour sur moi-même pour asséner un violent coup de pied à Asuna avant d'abattre mon épée contre la sienne avec toute la puissance que la colère me prodiguait. Cette fois-ci, sa lame ne résista pas et, dans un bruit de métal, elle se brisa en un millier de morceaux tandis que la fille aux yeux vairons tituba en jurant.

-Enflure !

Sans perdre un instant, elle récréa une lame et repassa à l'assaut tout en m'insultant. Pendant une minute entière, seule le bruit de nos épées s'entrechoquant résonna dans l'espace et chacun de nos coups détruisait un peu plus le vaisseau qui ressemblait désormais plus à un champ de mine qu'à une forteresse.

Finalement, je réussis à désarmer Asuna et, d'un bond, j'attrapai son arme au vol sous ses yeux exorbités et remplis de haine.

Mon adversaire était sans défense et j'étais en position de force, à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle, prête à fendre sur elle en piqué.

Décidée à mettre fin à cette mascarade, je puisai au fond de moi l'énergie de Socrate et je fus entourée d'une intense aura blanche tandis que mes deux épées se couvrirent d'un halo d'énergie et scintillèrent de mille feux.

Je pris de la hauteur et, après une pirouette aérienne pour me donner de l'élan, je fendis sur Asuna.

Je voyais le sol se rapprocher à grande vitesse, de même que le visage rouge de colère de la jeune fille et il m'était impossible de faire demi-tour mais cela n'avait aucune importance. J'allais en finir ici et maintenant et ainsi venger Drago et détruire l'un des piliers de cette guerre contre Armageddon.

Soudain, alors que j'allais enfoncer mes deux lames dans sa chair, son visage fut illuminé par un rictus mauvais et son aura sombre revint d'un seul coup.

-Je dois bien l'avouer…Tu es puissante…Angéla…Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant pour me surpasser !

Du sol s'éleva une nouvelle épée, bien plus grande que la précédente, bien plus sombre et parcourue de lignes émeraudes et luisant faiblement, exactement comme celles de l'armures d'Asuna.

Ne pouvant l'esquiver et dans un ultime effort, je jetai mes deux armes sur Asuna.

-Tu n'y échapperas pas, Traitresse !

Lorsque nos deux attaques atteignirent leur cible, l'espace résonna de nos cris de douleur à toutes les deux, ainsi que les cris d'effroi de Maya, Ambre et Marie.

Sans pouvoir rien y faire, je m'embrochai sur la lame de mon ennemie, me faisant traverser de part en part tandis qu'Asuna fut transpercée au ventre et son œil vert fut crevé par sa propre arme.

Je crachai une gerbe de sang avant de tomber à genoux devant Asuna qui, malgré ses blessures, restait debout devant moi, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Ambre tenta de se précipiter pour m'aider mais la forteresse s'effondra devant ses pieds, l'empêchant de me rejoindre et me laissant seule avec l'amie d'enfance de Drago dont chaque respiration semblait être un supplice pour elle.

-Angéla ! Hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

-Alors...C'est ainsi...Que tu termines…Après tous ces longs discours ? Murmura la combattante, le regard vide. Pathétique…La victoire est tienne…Mais tu ne survivras pas…A quoi bon, Angéla ?

Je poussai un long soupir avant de cracher une nouvelle gerbe de sang. Ma vision se brouillait, la douleur s'estompait et lentement, je me sentais tomber en arrière.

-A quoi bon ? Répétai-je d'une voix lasse. Pour ma propre satisfaction…j'imagine.

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre mes mots.

-Tu l'avais deviné toi-même…N'est-ce pas ? Et Aymeric me l'avait dit…Il y a longtemps…Je n'agis que selon mes désirs…Alors…je voulais accomplir cela…Venger Drago…Et sauver ce monde…Pour que je puisse être heureuse…Parce que je ne me bats…que pour moi-même…

J'expirai longuement avant que mon armure ne se fracture et ne disparaisse à son tour, ne me laissant qu'une tunique en lambeaux.

Dans un dernier effort, je tentai de lever le bras vers Ambre et Maya et je vis mes doigts tremblant, incapables de se fermer, comme si on m'empêchait de me rattacher à mes deux amies de toujours.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des mes joues puis j'entendis un craquement sous mes pieds. Lentement, le visage d'Asuna s'éloigna, de même que celui d'Ambre qui voulut se jeter pour me rattraper mais retenue par Maya et Marie tandis que Satoshi rattrapa Asuna qui s'effondra sur le sol, vidée de ses forces.

Sauver le monde…Hein ? Quel doux rêve inatteignable pour une fillette immature et égoïste comme moi…

Puis mon monde devint noir et tous mes sens disparurent.

Un parc d'attraction vide, des lumières toutes éteintes, une pluie battante, des éclairs illuminant une nuit sans étoile, des coups de tonnerre déchirant un ciel noir d'orage et une collégienne attendant là, seule, trempée jusqu'aux os, frigorifiée, abattue, attendant une personne qui ne viendra jamais mais attendant tout de même en vérifiant toutes les trente secondes les messages sur son portable à court de batterie.

Finalement, alors qu'il allait rendre l'âme, son téléphone se ralluma pour afficher sur l'écran cet unique mot qui mit fin à cette amitié d'enfance et cet amour naissant :

« Désolé ».

Puis le portable s'éteignit, vidé de son alimentation, de même que la jeune fille qui tomba à genoux sur le sol détrempé de ce qui aurait dû être le lieu où ses rêves allaient se réaliser.

Ce décor créé de toute pièce à partir de mes souvenirs disparut, comme un rêve s'estompant au réveil, et je me retrouvai au milieu d'un grand espace vide, avec pour seule compagne ma conscience.

Asuna avait raison. Toujours, je n'avais pourchassé que mon bonheur, prétendant vouloir celui des autres mais ne pensant qu'à moi et écartant de mon chemin ce qui ne me plaisait pas. Je le savais. Depuis que j'avais rejeté Aymeric ce jour-là, je savais que j'étais dans l'erreur, et pourtant, personne à part lui n'avait eu le courage de me le dire, pas même Ambre ou Maya.

Après tout, qui aurait été assez cruel pour me claquer cette dure vérité en face alors que j'étais moi-même persuadée d'agir pour le bien des autres ?

Je n'étais qu'une égoïste et une usurpatrice. Mais…même si j'en étais consciente, au fond de moi, quelque chose me criait que ce n'était pas un mal.

Je ne pensais qu'à moi ? Et alors ? Si cela permettait d'aider les autres, en quoi était-ce mauvais ? Pourquoi aurais-je du renoncer à cette philosophie qui, jusque-là, avait fait plus de bien que de mal ?

-Pour quelle raison te bats-tu, Angéla ? Me demanda un spectre d'Asuna résidant dans ma mémoire, comme un fantôme venu me hanter.

-Parce que j'aime ce monde ! Répondit la fille qui faisait face à l'amie d'enfance de Drago.

-Est-ce tout ? Reprit le fantôme.

-Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? Rétorqua la blonde immature et égoïste. Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à protéger ce qu'on aime ?!

Les mains d'Asuna se couvrirent soudain d'un liquide rouge et poisseux dont l'odeur caractéristique remonta jusqu'à mes narines et me serra le cœur tandis qu'un trou béant s'ouvrit dans le ventre de la jeune fille, et dans le mien.

Horrifiée, je reculai avant de trébucher sur un objet invisible et de me retrouver à terre, sous le regard d'Asuna qui me prenait de haut.

Je mis mes bras devant mon visage, comme pour m'empêcher de voir cette réalité affreuse mais mon corps devint translucide, me forçant à voir le visage désormais borgne de celle qui aimait jadis Drago.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me comprends-tu pas, Angéla ? Continua le fantôme d'une voix suppliante. Pourquoi mets-tu en péril mon monde, celui de Drago, ainsi que le tien alors que nous nous battons pour la même chose ? Tu espères que ta vie reprendra son cours comme si de rien n'était ?

-C'est faux…Murmurai-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

-Pourquoi accordes-tu ta confiance à des êtres n'ayant apporté que malheur et désolation à ton monde ? Désires-tu tant que ça sa destruction ?

-C'est faux…répétai-je, tremblante.

-Pourquoi ne prêtes-tu aucune importance à ces milliers de cris provenant du cœur des anciens amis de Drago ? Es-tu jalouse au point de le vouloir pour toi seule ?

-C'est faux. Affirmai-je avec conviction.

-Pourquoi es-tu incapable de comprendre que tout ne se résout pas selon tes envies ? Est-ce que tu penses que le monde tourne réellement autour de tes désirs ?

-C'est faux ! M'écriai-je en hurlant aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Un sourire mauvais déforma le visage borgne d'Asuna et ses cheveux se hérissèrent dans son dos tandis qu'une longue coulée de sang se déversa de son ventre et vint se répandre jusqu'à mes pieds.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, Angéla. Nous sommes les mêmes, toutes les deux ignorant les appels d'un monde qui nous est inconnus, toutes les deux prêtes à faire couler le sang de milliers d'innocents pour en préserver un millier d'autre, toutes les deux incapables de ressentir la douleur des autres lorsqu'elle ne nous concerne pas.

-C'est faux ! Je refuse de m'abaisser à ton niveau, Asuna ! Je ne désire pas la destruction de ton monde ! Je trouverai une solution pour le sauver lui aussi !

Prise d'un accès de rage, je me relevai et tentai de trancher en deux le corps de la jeune fille avec l'épée qui m'avait transpercée mais ma lame passa au travers, comme si elle n'était composée que de brume et de poussière puis son visage se modifia, de même que ses habits et ses formes et je tombai à nouveau à la renverse en voyant apparaitre devant moi, Aymeric. Mais pas l'imbécile que je connaissais. Non. Il s'agissait de l'enfant que j'avais rejeté…

Il me regardait avec tristesse et mépris tandis que je tentais de m'enfuir en rampant sur le dos, en vain. Puis, après avoir simplement secoué la tête, le garçon, sans dire un seul mot, fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de moi, les épaules basses.

-Attends, Aymeric ! L'appelai-je désespérément. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !

Il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais beau m'être relevée et avoir commencé à courir après lui, sa silhouette disparut dans les ténèbres de mon esprit, me laissant seule et abandonnée de tous.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsque je réalisai cela et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, utilisant mes bras pour me former un cocon protecteur me protégeant de la dure réalité.

Froid…J'avais froid…Très froid…Tout mon corps grelotait comme si toute la chaleur que me procuraient les jours passés entourés de mes amis s'était dissipée en un instant pour ne laisser place qu'à l'enfer glacial du vide de l'espace.

Soudain, ce froid qui me parcourait se focalisa en un seul point : le trou béant dans mon ventre, là où la chair n'existait déjà plus et cette sensation se transforma aussitôt en douleur fulgurante me déchirant les entrailles. J'hurlai à la mort, suppliant que quelqu'un vienne me délivrer de ce supplice, commençant même à délirer en voyant autour de moi les images de mes tourments enfouis au plus profond de moi : la trahison d'Aymeric, l'affrontement contre June et Maya, leur disparition, la mort de Drago et une ville inconnue, périssant sous les flammes d'un seul homme…

Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi…J'en avais assez de faire souffrir les autres…Je devais faire comme Asuna…Laisser mes sentiments de côté, oublier cette imbécile pensant aider les autres et ne faisant que les blesser, abandonner cette fillette aveugle recherchant le plaisir…et agir uniquement pour le bien de ceux que j'aimais…

Je devais…grandir…

J'ouvris les yeux en criant. Ma respiration était haletante, mon front suait à grosses gouttes et tout mon corps me faisait souffrir le martyr.

Prise d'une angoisse soudaine, me rappelant les derniers événements, je passais ma main sur mon ventre déchiqueté mais, à la place d'un trou béant, je trouvai des bandages froids et encore rougeoyants de mon sang.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avais-je pu survivre à une chute de milliers de mètres alors que je venais de me faire transpercer de part en part ?

Interloquée par cette réalité, je me décidai enfin à observer les alentours et je découvris avec stupeur que je me trouvais dans une pièce entièrement faire de glace. Les meubles, les murs, les décorations, tout était constitué de cette matière d'ordinaire si froide mais à ce moment-là, à la température ambiante.

A côté de moi, assis sur une chaise et lisant tranquillement un livre, se tenait un homme habillé d'une armure doré que je reconnus aussitôt, à mon grand désarroi.

-Voir Hélios au réveil…Est-ce que je suis en enfer ? Maugréai-je pour attirer son attention.

L'homme leva timidement le nez de son livre avant de me lancer un sourire niais qui m'insupporta aussitôt pour une raison que je ne pouvais expliquer.

C'était étrange…En temps normal, j'aurais dû être contente de le voir dans ces circonstances, mais à ce moment-là, je ne ressentais aucune joie.

-Bien le bonjour, Angéla déclara-t-il d'une voix claire. Bien dormi ?

-Ces bandages répondent-ils à votre question ? Rétorquai-je sèchement.

Hélios haussant légèrement les sourcils, surpris par autant d'agressivité de ma part. Je l'étais moi aussi. Pourquoi agissais-je ainsi ? Je voulais montrer un peu de chaleur et de reconnaissance envers l'homme…Mais cela m'était impossible.

-Tu ne me sembles pas d'excellente humeur ma chère continua-t-il sans se laisser démonter par mon attitude.

-Se faire transpercer par une épée, puis chuter de trois mille mètres et me réveiller à côté de vous, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être de bonne humeur. Mais dites-moi plutôt, que s'est-il passé ?

Hélios pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et mis un doigt sur sa bouche, faisant semblant de réfléchir avant de me répondre quelque chose qui aurait dû être immédiat.

-On t'a retrouvée à moitié morte dans les décombres déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-On ? Répétai-je, dubitative.

Au même moment, la porte de glace s'ouvrit et je vis une longue chevelure blonde se précipiter sur moi et m'étreindre de toutes ses forces tandis que, sur mon épaule se répandaient quelques larmes de soulagement.

-Angéla, tu es vivante ! J'ai eu tellement peur ; sanglota June en me serrant de toutes ses forces comme si me lâcher allait me faire disparaitre. Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

-Désolée…June…Lui répondis-je en me forçant à sourire et en lui rendant faiblement son étreinte.

-Sérieusement…Il n'y a que toi pour te mettre dans un état pareil et me répondre « désolée » ! S'énerva-t-elle sans que son sourire de joie ne puisse s'effacer de sa figure.

Je détournai le regard, incapable de supporter cette amitié et cette confiance que mon amie m'accordait alors que, si je ne l'avais pas entrainée là-dedans, elle serait chez elle, à l'abri.

-Il y a un problème, Angéla ? S'inquiéta-t-elle devant ma réaction.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux et son visage blêmit à vue d'œil.

-Est-ce que Maya et Ambre…

-Non. Lui répondis-je sans émotion. Elles vont bien. Elles sont alliées à Satoshi désormais.

Mon cœur se serra légèrement lorsque je prononçai ces mots, comme si une partie de moi résistait encore, mais ce sentiment n'alla pas plus loin. C'était un fait. Je devais l'accepter.

June, elle, recula d'un pas, abasourdie en entendant mes paroles.

-Non…Impossible…Ambre…Et Maya…

-On n'y peut rien soupirai-je en retirant la couverture recouvrant mes jambes et m'asseyant sur le lit malgré la douleur.

-Co…Comment ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Angéla ? Bégaya mon amie, interdite.

Hélios, qui jusque là était resté muet, ferma son livre et se leva pour venir me parler.

-Je vois…La médecine de Laura ne t'a pas fait que du bien il semblerait déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

-La…médecine de Laura ? Répétai-je à voix basse.

Me souvenant de la douleur atroce qui m'avait envahie, et ignorant les avertissements de June, j'arrachai les bandages qui couvraient mon corps. Contre toute attente, je ne trouvai pas de trou béant mais une énorme cicatrice bleue et dure, comme un cristal incrusté dans mon ventre.

Je relevai la tête vers Hélios et June, attendant quelques explications et ce fut mon amie qui me répondit en détournant le regard et serrant le poing.

-Nous ne pouvions rien faire, Angéla…Tu étais détruite de l'intérieure…Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de…

-Je comprends l'interrompis-je sans émotion. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Sur ces mots, je tentai de me remettre debout mais à peine eussé-je posé un pied au sol que mes jambes ne supportèrent pas mon poids et June fut obligée de me rattraper avant que je ne m'écroule.

-Une minute, ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? S'affola-t-elle. Il faut que tu te reposes !

-Il faut…que je venge Drago…Grimaçai-je, ignorant la douleur qui me prenait aux tripes.

-Dans cet état ? C'est hors de question, tu…

Mon amie n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car, au même moment, un nouvel acteur rentra dans la pièce, acteur que j'aurais préféré ne pas revoir. Mais, alors qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais auparavant, j'avais envie de lui sauter à la gorge, cette fois-ci, je ne ressentis rien, pas même le moindre regret, comme s'il s'agissait d'un total inconnu pour moi.

-Laisse tomber, June. Angéla est bien trop têtue pour écouter quoique ce soit railla Aymeric, Adossé à la porte de la chambre de glace, les bras croisés sur son torse, me regardant un œil mauvais.

Me dégageant de l'emprise de June, je me remis debout en grimaçant et me trainait jusqu'à la sortie en boitant, ignorant totalement l'intervention de celui qui avait un jour compté pour moi.

Cependant, avant de franchir cette porte qui allait me séparer de mon passé, l'appel de mon amie résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles et je tournai lentement la tête vers elle avant de lui lancer un sourire se voulant rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, June. Je trouverai le corps de Drago, et je le ramènerai dans notre monde…parce que c'est là qu'est sa place…

-Angéla…Murmura-t-elle en serrant la main sur son cœur, choquée par mes paroles crues.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Aymeric qui continuait à me dévisager avec dédain.

\- « Désolée ». C'est ce que tu voulais entendre depuis tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quelle importance cracha-t-il. Le passé est passé, je ne suis pas du genre à ruminer ce qui est terminé éternellement, moi.

Je baissai la tête et un sourire triste passa sur mon visage.

-Oui…Tu dois avoir raison soupirai-je.

Résolue, je mis mes mains dans mes poches et sortis de la salle sans ajouter un mot, laissant derrière moi ces années de bonheur et m'engageant sur le long chemin de la vengeance.

Dehors, je vis, garée juste devant la porte, la voiture que j'avais construite avec l'aide de Drago mais aucune larme ne me vint. Seul mon cœur se serra à l'idée que j'aurais dû pleurer mais que cela m'était impossible.

Alors que j'étais déjà loin de la maison de glace et que j'avançai dans les ruines de la ville du sanctuaire, la voix d'Hélios résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles :

-Tâche d'être là pour les jeux ! Me cria-t-il. J'ai toujours ma revanche à prendre à la course de Dragons !

Un nouveau sourire amusé éclaira mon visage et, sans me retourner ni m'arrêter, je levai le pouce en l'air, comme un dernier signe d'espoir que je me donnai, sans même savoir si j'allais être capable de tenir cette promesse.

Puis, je levai la tête au ciel et l'image d'Asuna poignardant Drago me revint en mémoire et toute trace de joie disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à un rictus mauvais.

Je la tuerai ! Cette traitresse ayant pris la vie de Drago et détruit la fillette que je m'efforçais de conserver. Parce que c'était ainsi que je fonctionnai. Le monde des esprits, la guerre contre Armageddon, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

Asuna avait réussi, elle avait tué cette Angéla naïve, incapable de prendre une décision rationnelle et se laissant submerger par ses émotions pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide ne cherchant que vengeance. Alors j'allais lui montrer laquelle d'entre nous deux était la plus résolue.


	38. Chapitre 26: Liens familiaux

_**Chapitre 26 : Liens familiaux**_

Nous explorions les ruines de la ville du sanctuaire, toujours à la recherche de Drago, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Aucune trace de lui, comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Il fallait dire que les informations d'Hélios étaient pour le moins approximatives. Non seulement, ce boulet avait échoué dans sa protection de l'arbre des Naturia, mais en plus il n'était d'aucune utilité et ne faisait que jouer avec Katy comme un gamin de huit ans.

Enfin…J'imaginais que c'était déjà pas mal que la petite ne s'enfuie pas à sa vue. Elle devait certainement penser qu'il avait le même âge mental qu'elle-même si, personnellement, je lui en aurais donné moins…

Finalement, après une nouvelle heure de recherche sans succès, je m'assis sur un reste de chaise pour prendre une pause bien méritée et je soupirai.

-Sérieusement, on devrait attaquer cette satanée forteresse au lieu de tourner en rond grommelai-je.

Plus les recherches avançaient et plus je me faisais à l'idée que, si Drago était introuvable, c'était forcément qu'il s'en était sorti et avait trouvé refuse ailleurs, ce qui rendait nos recherches totalement futiles. Alors pourquoi Hélios s'entêtait-il à continuer les recherches de la sorte…

Soudain, j'entendis un cri de terreur de Katy à quelques mètres de moi et, pensant à une nouvelle attaque, je me remis sur pieds et me précipitai vers l'origine du cri, armée de mon épée de glace mais ce que je trouvai sur place fut bien plus terrible qu'un ennemi.

Katy se cachait le visage, apeurée, tandis qu'une marre de sang déjà séché semblait s'être formée depuis les décombres qu'Hélios s'efforçait de dégager. Mais, ce n'était pas l'idée d'un corps enfoui sous les gravats qui faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure, mais une carte prise entre deux pierres et à moitié déchirée : celle de Socrate.

-Dégagez Hélios ! Ordonnai-je au roi en me mettant à déblayer à mon tour aussi vite que mes forces me le permettait.

D'un rayon glacial, j'envoyai valser le tyran qui creusait bien trop lentement avant de m'atteler à la tâche, brisant la roche avec mes pouvoirs afin de dégager le corps qui se trouvait en dessous et mes craintes se confirmèrent.

Là, dans un état pitoyable, gisait Angéla, un trou béant au milieu du ventre, les habits déchiquetés, la peau aussi blême que celle d'une morte, les joues creuses, ses yeux bleus comme l'azur ayant perdu tout leur éclat, regardant un ciel qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir et le corps entier baignant dans un sang noir et putride.

J'eus un haut le cœur en voyant cela mais, réprimant mes peurs, je n'hésitais pas une seconde et, n'ayant que très peu d'espoir, je me précipitai pour prendre le pouls de la jeune fille.

Rien. Son cœur ne battait plus…Et certainement depuis bien longtemps à en juger par la température de sa peau, identique à celle du sol.

Lorsque je réalisai cela, mes forces m'abandonnèrent et je m'écroulai sur le sol, détruite. Les larmes me submergèrent et un torrent de pleurs s'abattit rapidement sur le corps décharné de mon amie.

-Pourquoi…Angéla…Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a infligé une telle chose ?

-Laura…Commença Hélios avant que je ne l'interrompe.

-Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre me faire une leçon de morale sur la vie ou je ne sais quoi ! Rétorquai-je sèchement. Vous voulez me dire que je dois continuer à me battre pour mes amis et pour ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour moi ?! A quoi bon dire cela maintenant ! Je ne veux pas qu'on donne sa vie pour moi ! Je veux…

-J'aurais été ravi de te faire une leçon de morale ma chère Laura, mais je pense qu'il faudrait s'occuper rapidement d'Angéla à la place reprit Hélios en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-S'occuper d'elle ? Répétai-je soudain hors de moi. On a l'impression que vous parlez d'une totale inconnue ! Elle a été votre élève je vous rappelle ! Et vous, vous voulez l'enterrer sans rien d'autre ? Sans même prévenir June, Ambre et Maya ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?!

Je m'arrêtai, incapable de continuer davantage, submergée par l'émotion et par la colère de voir Hélios aussi peu émotif, même dans un moment pareil.

Cependant, celui-ci fit un geste qui attira mon attention malgré mon chagrin : Il souleva avec délicatesse le corps décharné d'Angéla avant de la prendre dans ses bras et m'ordonner de créer une chambre de glace.

Au début, je ne compris pas mais il réitéra sa demande avec tant d'ardeur que je m'exécutai sans poser de question.

Ainsi, je refroidis l'atmosphère et fit surgir des décombres une sorte de cube de glace dans lequel je créer un lit, une chaise ainsi qu'une sorte de porte et de fenêtre puis Hélios ne perdit pas une seconde et allongea le corps de la défunte avant de se tourner vers moi, la mine grave.

-Laura, sais-tu pourquoi tu es encore ici aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Parce que Gariatron m'a soignée avant que ne meure ? Hasardai-je.

Hélios secoua la tête et j'haussai les sourcils, légèrement surprise par sa réaction.

-Lorsque Gariatron t'a trouvée dans la forêt, ton cœur ne battait déjà plus.

-Co…Comment cela ? Bégayai-je, mettant ma main sur ma poitrine, pensant qu'Hélios délirait.

Hélios me tourna le dos et posa son regard sur le corps d'Angéla, croisant les bras derrière lui.

-Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange que je sois toujours en vie, même en ayant passé des millénaires dans une prison ? Ou que ton père coure toujours malgré qu'une forteresse de glace se soit effondrée sur lui ?

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…Hélios…

Le roi prit une grande inspiration et se retourna vers moi avant de déclarer :

-Les démons ont ce pouvoir particulier d'être en mesure de prolonger la vie des gens en partageant leur propre force vitale, Laura. Et même s'ils ne peuvent pas ressusciter les morts, ils sont capables de sauver ceux qui sont à sa porte, tout comme toi, tout comme moi, tout comme ton père.

-Et en quoi cela nous aidera-t-il ? Angéla n'est pas dans ce cas-là ! M'énervai-je après ce faux espoir.

-Non. Détrompe-toi. Angéla est vivante, mais son corps, lui, est mort.

-Je ne comprends pas…Arrêtez de parler par énigme et crachez le morceau à la fin ! Si on peut la sauver, alors dites-le et sinon, taisez-vous !

-Mais je viens de te le dire, Laura reprit-t-il en se grattant la barbe. Angéla est vivante pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle utilisait la fusion parfaite au moment de rendre l'âme.

-La…Fusion parfaite ? Répétai-je, interdite.

-Oui. Et j'imagine que, tu le sais très bien mais cette invocation fonctionne dans les deux sens. Un Esprit peut donner ses pouvoirs à un humain…Mais l'esprit d'un humain peut entrer dans le corps d'un monstre…

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant cela. Hélios avait raison…Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais si l'esprit d'une personne ne se trouvait pas dans son corps au moment de sa mort, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que sa conscience ne s'évapore avec lui !

-En ce moment même, l'esprit d'Angéla doit se trouver enfoui au plus profond de celui de Socrate et doit chercher à retourner dans son corps d'origine par tous les moyens, exactement comme l'esprit de Gariatron a sommeillé en mois pendant toutes ces années.

-Donc…Si j'ai bien compris…Si nous soignons le corps d'Angéla…elle sera en mesure de revivre ? M'exclamai-je, une lueur d'espoir brillant à nouveau dans mes yeux.

-Si « tu » soignes le corps de Laura me reprit le roi. Tu possèdes les pouvoirs de Gariatron par ton héritage je te rappelle.

Insuffler le pouvoir de Gariatron dans le corps d'Angéla…Cela ne me plaisait guère mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. S'il y avait un moyen de la ramener parmi nous, alors j'étais bien prête à accomplir cela !

Laissant à Hélios la garde de Katy l'espace de quelques heures, je m'enfermai à l'intérieur du bunker et commençai à soigner le corps déchiqueté d'Angéla.

Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir…Quelque que fût la chose ayant provoqué un tel désastre, elle devait être d'une puissance inconsidérable mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder en spéculations.

Tout en finesse et tentant de contrôler mes tremblements dû au stress, je commençai par remettre en marche son cœur à l'aide d'une pompe de glace artificielle. Aussitôt, le sang se remit à jaillir mais je l'arrêtai immédiatement avec d'autres compresses gelées avant d'utiliser enfin les pouvoirs que me conférait Gariatron.

Lentement, la blessure d'Angéla se recouvrit de ténèbres qui semblèrent accélérer le processus de réparation de ses cellules lésées. Je compris alors comment Gariatron avait réussi à refermer mes blessures mais j'étais loin d'être aussi forte que lui, si bien que je ne pus refermer le trou entièrement et fut obligée de compléter le vide avec un cristal de glace ayant exactement la bonne forme.

Lorsque j'introduisis cet élément dans le corps d'Angéla, celui-ci se crispa et mon cœur s'accéléra, autant de peur que de joie.

-Tiens bon Angéla, je te sauverai. Tout comme tu m'as sauvé l'année dernière…

Lorsque j'eus terminé l'opération après plus de trois heures de travail, je vis finalement la bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrir légèrement et la blonde toussa quelques caillots de sang. Sa respiration repris, sa peau se colora légèrement et sa poitrine se souleva à intervalles réguliers.

Dégoulinante de sueur, je m'écroulai sur l'un des fauteuils que j'avais fabriqués, riant frénétiquement que cette malédiction ayant blessé tant de gens par le passé, ait servi à autre chose pour une deuxième fois.

Je me fichais des conséquences que cela aurait pour la jeune fille. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'Angéla était en vie. Et de toute façon, si Katy était sortie sans séquelle de la transmission de pouvoirs, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour mon amie. Elle était forte, je le savais…Enfin, je l'espérais…

Cependant, j'étais épuisée après ces efforts et je sentais que j'allais rapidement tomber de sommeil. Je sortis donc de cette chambre improvisée et je vis à l'extérieur qu'une voiture à l'allure étrange était garée juste devant et qu'Hélios, toujours accompagné de la petite, était en grande conversation avec une femme aux cheveux rouges comme les flammes tandis qu'à côté se tenaient…June et l'un des alliés de Gariatron.

Intriguée et plutôt contente de voir des visages connus, je m'approchai mais je n'avais même pas fait un pas que la blonde se précipita sur moi, l'air affolée, et m'attrapa par les épaules pour me secouer comme un pommier.

-Laura ! Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ! Dis-moi qu'Angéla s'en sortira ! Dis-moi…

-Je…Oui, elle s'en sortira…Articulai-je, sentant la nausée me prendre à la gorge. Elle a juste besoin de repos à présent.

June eut l'air dubitative et, connaissant son intelligence et son sens de la déduction, je ne lui cachai pas plus longtemps la vérité et lui expliquai comment nous l'avions retrouvée et comment j'avais été obligée d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour la sauver. La meilleure amie d'Angéla mit ses mains sur sa bouche, consternée mais je n'avais plus la force d'en dire plus et décidai de prendre congé d'elle pour rejoindre Hélios.

-C'est bon, c'est fait lançai-je en baillant. Si vous pouviez la surveiller à présent, cela m'arrangerait…Je suis exténuée moi…

Hélios, pour une fois, ne se fit pas prier et, s'excusant auprès de la femme, il prit congés de nous. Pendant un instant, l'étrangère me fixa du regard, l'air étonnée mais devant mon air mécontent, elle n'insista pas et alla rejoindre June et son acolyte.

Quant à moi, je ne perdis pas une seule seconde et, m'entourant d'un mur de glace et créant un hamac de fortune, je sombrai dans le pays des songes.

Katy me réveilla brutalement en faisant basculer mon hamac et me faisant tomber face contre terre par la même occasion.

Je me frottai le front en gémissant, sonnée par ce réveil peu conventionnel avant de me tourner vers la petite fille. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée, ce qui me rassurait déjà, mais son visage paraissait contrarié.

-Il y a un problème, Katy ? Lui demandai-je en me relevant.

-C'est cette fille que vous avez trouvée…Elle est partie…

Plus surprise par cette annonce qu'inquiète, je fis disparaitre la structure de glace qui nous entourait pour rejoindre Hélios et les autres, en grande discussion à l'extérieur.

Mon arrivée les fit s'arrêter net et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Bon, que se passe-t-il encore ? Déclarai-je, simulant une mauvaise humeur.

-Angéla est partie pour venger Drago…Soupira June, les épaules basses.

-ça on s'en fiche, June. Mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal grogna Aymeric. Laura, que lui as-tu fait exactement ? Elle aurait dû m'insulter mais elle s'est excusée à la place, pour une vieille affaire poussiéreuse qui plus est.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine pour réfléchir quelques instants. En vérité, cela ne me surprenait guère que mon amie ait réagi de la sorte. C'était même une réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Après tout, je lui avais transmis une partie des pouvoirs de Gariatron, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dû hériter de ce qui, trois ans plus tôt, m'avait poussé à me venger de Darksky…

Ma théorie fit grimacer June lorsque je lui exposai mais elle ne trouva aucun contre argument.

-Mais si elle est dans le même état que toi, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la faire revenir à la raison, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda l'amie d'Angéla.

-Pour être franche…Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'étais dans l'erreur et il était facile à Darksky de me contredire. Mais dans le cas d'Angéla…Même si Drago est vivant, elle ne pardonnera pas Asuna si facilement…

-Mais on se fiche de ce que fait Angéla ! Nous interrompit alors Aymeric, avec sa mauvais humeur habituelle. Si elle veut se venger, qu'elle le fasse. Cela nous arrange même. Pourquoi se soucier d'elle alors qu'elle fait le sale boulot à notre place ?

-Tu veux vraiment la laisser dans cet état ? Rétorqua June, outrée. Si elle survit à cette épreuve et qu'elle triomphe, que lui restera-t-il après ?

-Ca…Ce n'est pas mon problème…Murmura son ami en baissant la tête et détournant le regard.

-Aymeric…

-Je suis ici pour convaincre Gariatron de faire le bon choix. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de vos affaires, et encore moins de celles d'Angéla.

Sans ajouter un mot, le garçon s'éclipsa, me laissant légèrement déconcertée par la conversation et June retourna à l'intérieur du fort de glace, frustrée. Je me tournai vers Hélios pour trouver un soutien mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de partir de son côté, ne laissant que Katy et la femme aux cheveux de feu au milieu de la plaine.

-Et bien, quelle agitation ici. Si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu que les choses se calment pour venir ~ déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire et chantante.

-Excusez-moi…mais qui êtes-vous exactement ?

-Je ne suis qu'un simple esprit de duel pleurant son foyer, ma chère Laura. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. J'ai à faire. Prends bien soin de Darksky~

Sans ajouter un mot, et d'une démarche élégante, la femme s'éloigna, me laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne relevai plus les incohérences de ce monde, surtout depuis la chute du sanctuaire…

N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire pour le reste de la journée, j'allais proposer à Katy de s'entrainer un peu à maitriser ses pouvoirs mais au moment même ou j'ouvris la bouche, la terre trembla et une faille identique à celle planant dans le ciel s'ouvrit juste à côté de moi.

Katy se cacha derrière moi et j'activai mes pouvoirs, pensant encore à une attaque mais j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les deux personnes qui en sortaient.

-Iori ! Papa ! M'écriai-je, abasourdie.

Mon amie portait mon père sur son dos, à moitié inconscient et dans un piteux état. Je ne me fis pas prier et, ordonnant à la petite de prévenir les autres, je me précipitai pour les aider.

-Iori, que s'est-il passé ? D'où est-ce que vous sortez tous les deux ? M'exclamai-je en épaulant la jeune fille.

-Je…Je t'expliquera plus tard…Laura…Pour le moment, on a…d'autres priorités…

Je vis à ce moment là qu'elle n'était pas non plus indemne et que sa jambe saignait abondamment, de mêmes que ses bras qui étaient couverts de bleus.

Presque heureuse d'avoir eu à construire cet abri plus tôt dans la journée, j'amenai mon père et Iori directement à l'intérieur de la maison de glace et June sursauta en nous voyant entrer mais compris aussitôt la situation.

Nous allongeâmes prudemment mon père sur le lit et June se chargea des soins de la jeune fille qui étaient moindres.

-Lau…ra…Murmura-t-il en entrouvrant faiblement les yeux.

Mon père s'arrêta et une grimace de douleur déforma son visage tandis qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Ne te force pas déclarai-je d'une voix douce en prenant sa main dans ma mienne.

Il était gelé. Même si son corps ne semblait pas avoir de blessure externe, mon père était exténué et avait certainement des os cassés à l'intérieur mais il m'était impossible de le soigner comme je l'avais fait avec Angéla comme je ne savais même pas ce que je devais faire…

-Je suis…encore à te créer des soucis…On dirait…

Mon père perdit connaissance peu après et Iori, que June continuait à soigner, prit la parole.

-Désolée Laura…Je n'ai pas réussi à le ramener sain et sauf…déclara-t-elle tristement.

-Que…S'est-il passé exactement ? Pourquoi mon père est-il dans cet état ? Et surtout, que fais-tu ici, avec lui ?

Iori grimaça lorsque June lui appliqua une compresse sur ses blessures puis me répondit :

-Miyako m'avait demandé de venir te rejoindre mais j'ai reçu un appel de détresse de Shadow au même moment, alors j'ai changé de route. Ton père…a tenté de défier Armageddon mais il a été repoussé par ton frère…

-Défier…Armageddon ? M'étranglai-je ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Et qu'est-ce que le frère de Laura faisait là ? S'étonna June en fronçant les sourcils. Satoshi avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune défense pourtant.

-Il bluffait apparemment. Mais ce sont les faits. Shadow, après s'être occupé de la garde, a été attaqué par surprise par Arthur…Et vous avez le résultat…

Je serrai les dents et frappai la table de glace du poing. Evidemment. S'il y avait une seule chose qui pouvait vaincre mon père, c'était bien de devoir faire face à son propre enfant. Armageddon le savait et il utilisait cet atout contre nous !

Iori sursauta lorsqu'elle m'entendit et je me rendis compte que j'avais frappé si fort que la glace s'était fissurée et que ma peau s'était mise à saigner.

-Je…je n'ai pas fait de mal à ton frère, Laura ! Se défendit-elle précipitamment. J'ai simplement sorti Shadow d'affaire, rien de plus !

-Oh…mais non, ce n'était pas ça m'empressai-je de répondre pour rassurer la jeune fille. Mais dis-moi plutôt, où sont les autres ?

-Nous avons installé notre base à la citadelle originelle mais en ce moment, ils sont certainement en mission au pandémonium pour arrêter Serena.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur dans ce cas ? Pourrais-tu raccompagner Katy auprès de Terra ?

-O…Oui, c'est quelque chose que je devrais pouvoir faire bégaya-t-elle. Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas…

-Pas tout de suite. J'imagine que toi non plus, June, tu ne vas pas rentrer de sitôt ?

-Tu commences à me connaitre, Laura. Effectivement, j'ai encore quelqu'un à remettre dans le droit chemin et un vieux démon à trouver.

-Donc, c'est réglé. Iori, ramènes Katy chez elle et profites-en pour nous débarrasser d'Hélios, cela nous fera des vacances lui lançai-je en souriant.

-Si…Si c'est ce que vous voulez…mais je reviendrai vous épauler après dans ce cas…

June termina les derniers soins et la jeune fille prit congé de nous. A l'extérieur, nous l'entendîmes parler un peu avec le roi qui ne se fit pas prier et nous abandonna.

Avant de partir, Katy vint me remercier de l'avoir protégée et me menaça si je ne revenais pas. Je ris de bon cœur et serrai la petite fille dans mes bras, lui promettant d'aller la voir le plus vite possible et, sur ces paroles d'espoir, nous nous séparâmes.

Lorsqu'Hélios vint à son tour, je fis semblant de l'ignorer au début mais, après l'avoir laissé parler dans le vide pendant cinq bonnes minutes, je finis par lui répondre.

-Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire aux jeux, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil raillai-je.

Le roi me sourit et disparut à son tour. Il ne restait plus que June, mon père et moi à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'Aymeric qui n'était pas parti avec Hélios mais qui n'était pas à l'intérieur non plus.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs heures, dans le silence le plus total, attendant simplement que mon père se réveille mais rien. Sa respiration était normale. Son pouls également et il ne semblait pas souffrir. Il ne faisait que dormir.

Soudain, Aymeric, qui jusque-là s'était fait discret depuis l'arrivée de mon père, rentra à l'intérieur avec perte et fracas.

-Alors, c'est vrai ? Shadow est à moitié mort ? Déclara-t-il avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Bonjour le tact soupira June.

-Non, c'est bon la rassurai-je. Il y a un problème, Aymeric ?

-Pas vraiment. Je venais juste voir si ce qu'Hélios a dit était vrai.

-Et bien, tu en as mis du temps railla la blonde.

Le garçon l'ignora simplement et il vint se placer au côté de moi, tout en restant debout et, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur mon père, celui-ci perdit son agressivité et se voila l'espace d'un instant.

-Shadow…Murmura-t-il.

-Il s'en sortira. Il a juste besoin de repos pour le moment dis-je, pensant qu'il s'inquiétait pour mon père.

-Evidemment qu'il s'en sortira ! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Shadow est un homme fort. Ce n'est pas l'épuisement qui aura raison de lui. Pas comme…

Aymeric s'arrêta là et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. June s'excusa et prit congé de moi, me laissant seule avec mon père.

Le voir dormir ainsi me faisait me sentir bizarre. Il avait l'air tellement…Humain…Il n'avait rien de l'homme voulant se venger du monde, trois ans auparavant. Mais en y repensant, le visage que j'avais sous les yeux, je l'avais vu récemment. Plus exactement, lorsqu'il m'avait donné rendez-vous sur le toit du monde de Drago.

A ce moment-là, ma rancune à son égard était encore bien trop forte mais, à présent, je me rendais compte que mon père n'était plus celui qu'il était, et que j'avais eu tord de lui en vouloir.

Je lâchai un soupir et un sourire s'inscrivit sur ma figure malgré moi. J'avais été stupide une fois de plus d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui ne voulait que mon bien. D'abord Darksky, puis mon père…En réalité, je n'avais pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Je continuai à faire les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore, rejetant toutes les personnes essayant de m'aider. Qui allait être le prochain sur la liste ? Gariatron ?

Cette pensée me fit pouffer.

Mais il fallait croire que j'étais ainsi. Je n'aimais pas demander de l'aide aux autres, certainement par fierté, ou par refus de voir mes faiblesses. Mais peut-être allait-il falloir que j'apprenne à travailler en équipe désormais.

Je finis par m'endormir au chevet de mon père, épuisée par cette journée calme du côté de nos ennemis mais riches en surprises.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je sentis comme une main passer lentement dans mes cheveux et je poussai un cri de stupeur avant de tomber de ma chaise, sous le regard surpris de mon père.

-Oh…Désolé…Laura…Tu n'es plus une enfant, j'avais oublié…Déclara ce dernier avec un sourire.

-Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ! Rétorquai-je, les larmes aux yeux, autant à cause du choc que de l'émotion. Tu étais censé être dans le coma ! Au moins, préviens-moi quand tu reprends connaissance !

-Tu dormais si profondément, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller s'amusa-t-il.

-Tu…Tu n'es qu'un idiot, papa !

Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, je fondis en larmes dans les bras de mon père qui me rendit mon étreinte.

Cette chaleur…Cette tendresse…je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis bien des années et j'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais me blottir dans les bras de mes parents lorsque tout allait mal.

Nous restâmes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, pendant presque une minute, savourant simplement ce geste si naturel pour une famille mais qui, pourtant, me semblait si étranger et si nouveau. J'étais simplement heureuse de voir mon père à nouveau, pas en tant qu'ennemi mais en tant que dernier membre de ma famille et j'aurais voulu prolonger ce moment indéfiniment. Oublier ces histoires de démons et simplement revenir à ces jours que je passai avec Darksky sur la falaise pendant la journée, et avec ma famille le soir…Mais non. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas ressasser le passé de la sorte indéfiniment…

Lorsque nous étreinte se termina, mon père me regarda dans les yeux et me pris par les épaules, comme lorsqu'il voulait me gronder et je sus ce qu'il allait me dire avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.

-Laura, tu dois…

-Non, je reste le coupai-je.

-Tu es consciente qu'Armageddon veut ta peau ? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Si la fuite était une solution, alors pourquoi l'affrontes-tu, papa ?

-Je…

Je me dégageai de son emprise et me mit à marcher dans la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre et posai mon regard sur la ville dévastée qui s'offrait à moi.

-Tu me demandes donc de retourner cinq ans en arrière ? Dis-je avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris pendant mon voyage, c'est bien que, peu importe où on fuit, on finit toujours par être rattrapé.

-Tu as peut-être raison, Laura. Mais réfléchis-y. La situation est différente cette fois. Tu ne fuis pas seule. Je peux assurer tes arrières et…

-Ma décision est prise, papa. Je ne fuirai pas. J'affronterai Armageddon et si je dois y laisser la vie, alors soit. Mais j'ai en assez de refaire toujours les mêmes erreurs.

Devant ma résolution, mon père baissa les yeux et sourit légèrement.

-Tu es pire que moi rit-il légèrement.

-Que veux-tu, c'est de famille apparemment m'amusai-je en haussant les épaules.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps et Aymeric et June entrèrent au même moment dans la pièce, totalement déconcertés par nos attitudes.

La soirée avançant rapidement et n'ayant rien mangé depuis le matin, nous prîmes un diner léger avec ce que nous avions dans nos sacs, ne parlant que peu, chacun étant toujours épuisé mais je pouvais voir que, pendant que j'étais avec mon père, une complicité semblait être née entre Aymeric et June. Je ne savais pas dire quoi…mais ils avaient l'air de mieux se comprendre.

Finalement, nous partîmes tous nous coucher à l'intérieur de l'abri de glace de bonne heure afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain. Cependant, je fus réveillée rapidement pas un bruit de pas et, quand j'entrouvris un œil, je vis Aymeric sortir discrètement.

Intriguée, j'ouvris un deuxième œil et je vis que mon père également avait disparu mais que June, elle, dormait à poings fermés.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je me mis à suivre le garçon et je le trouvai sur une colline non loin, aux côtés de mon père. Je m'envolai donc jusqu'à un arbre derrière eux et me mis à suivre leur conversation, tout en étant camouflée par les branchages et l'obscurité de la nuit.

-Alors, Shadow, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez encore ? Demanda le garçon à mon père.

-Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais depuis l'attaque. Je dois aussi m'excuser de t'avoir laissé en arrière mais j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de pouvoir enfin détruire Armageddon.

-Vous êtes encore là-dessus ? Grogna Aymeric, de mauvais poil. Vous voyez bien que je suis là, donc tout va bien, inutile de vous inquiéter…Mais c'est sympa de vous en soucier quand même après coup…

Mon père rit légèrement leva les yeux vers la faille béante dans le ciel qui ne s'était jamais refermée depuis notre arrivée.

-J'ai aussi des nouvelles des deux lézards enchaina le garçon. Apophis est parti de son côté et Gariatron est en mode déprime mais aucun des deux n'est prêt à s'allier aux humains et aux autres démons.

-C'est embêtant ça soupira mon père. Peut-être va-t-il falloir que je sois plus convainquant la prochaine fois…

-Occupez-vous de votre fille au lieu de faire la gestion répliqua sèchement l'ancien ami d'Angéla. Je me charge déjà de ça avec June, alors profitez de vos retrouvailles.

-Est-ce vraiment prudent de passer du bon temps avec elle ? Ne faudrait-il pas se concentrer sur l'élimination des menaces qui planent sur elle pour être serein une bonne fois pour toute ?

-Je peux vous assurer que vous regretterez ces mots le jour où elle ne sera plus là !

Mon père haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris de voir Aymeric s'énerver de la sorte et, le garçon, voyant qu'il était allé trop loin, revint sur ses mots et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Oh, mais je te comprends, Aymeric et je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai passé tellement peu de temps avec Laura ces dernières années et j'ai été tellement irresponsable que je me demande encore comment elle peut me considérer comme son père.

Mon cœur se serra en entendant cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Evidemment que je le considérais comme mon père ! Si je m'étais allié à lui, c'était aussi pour le voir revenir ! Irresponsable ou pas, il restait mon père ! C'est ce que je voulais lui crier mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche et je restai là, cachée au milieu des feuillages, regardant cette scène de loin, comme une simple spectatrice…

-Mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Je pensais qu'en focalisant l'attention d'Armageddon sur moi, il la laisserait tranquille pendant ce temps et qu'elle pourrait profiter de la vie avec ses amis…

-Et bien, maintenant que vous ne pouvez plus, c'est le moment de lui prouver que vous méritez encore ce titre, non ? Resserrez vos liens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Ne faites pas comme moi…

Aymeric se recroquevilla sur lui-même en prononçant ces mots et mon père lui lança un regard doux, exactement comme ceux avec lesquels il me couvrait par le passé lorsque je me sentais mal.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard, Aymeric. Pas dans ton cas du moins déclara mon père d'une voix tendre.

-Je sais bien…June me l'a dit aussi…Mais voilà. On ne parle pas de moi mais de vous. Que voulez-vous, Shadow ? Quel est votre souhait ? Vous avez accepté l'aide de Gariatron pour revoir votre fille ? Alors pourquoi avez-vous passé l'année dernière à l'éviter ?

Celui qui se faisait encore appeler par son pseudonyme mit les mains dans ses poches et recommença à fixer ce ciel sans étoile ni lune.

-Être l'homme que je n'ai jamais pu être avec Laura et Arthur…Détruire ce monde qui nous avait tout pris pour créer un paradis, uniquement pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux, loin des dangers comme Sayer ou Armageddon…C'était ce que je voulais…Mais maintenant, je veux juste faire mon devoir de père et protéger mes enfants…

-Vous ne pensez pas être un peu excessif tout de même ? Ricana le garçon. Un jour, il faudra que Laura se débrouille sans vous. Profitez simplement du temps que vous avez ensemble. Ce n'est que lorsque vous serez séparés que vous comprendrez que vous êtes passés à côté de quelque chose.

-Je le sais bien, Aymeric…Je le sais bien s'amusa mon père. Toi aussi tu devrais…

-Non, c'est incurable Rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Ce que je fais actuellement est bien plus utile…

-Aymeric…Murmura soudain une voix à côté de moi.

Une fois de plus, je sursautai et lâchai un cri de surprise avant de basculer en arrière et de m'écraser lamentablement sur le sol, attirant aussitôt l'attention d'Aymeric et de mon père.

Je me relevai en gémissant et en me frottant le dos puis, sortie de nulle part, June apparut à mes côtés et m'aida à me relever, l'air désolée.

-Oups…je ne voulais pas te faire peur Laura…

-Pas me faire peur alors que tu me suis en étant invisible ? Ce n'est pas très logique…Marmonnai-je en enlevant les feuilles mortes collant à mon uniforme.

-June ? Laura ? Depuis quand nous espionnez-vous ? Me demanda mon père, l'air mécontent.

-Pas longtemps, je te jure papa ! Je faisais juste un tour et…

-Tu es une bien piètre menteuse ricana le garçon.

Je le foudroyai du regard tandis que je devais affronter mon père et je déglutis, exactement comme une enfant prise en train de faire une bêtise. Etrangement, me retrouver à nouveau face à mon père me faisait perdre tous mes moyens…Heureusement, June réussit à retourner la situation en notre faveur en une seule phrase.

-Laura ne vous voyait plus et a pensé qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Je n'ai fait que la suivre et on vous a vu en train de parler, rien de plus.

Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait réellement convaincu mais ils n'insistèrent pas et Aymeric finit par regarder sa montre affichant bientôt six-heures du matin.

-Bon, de toute façon, il est bientôt l'heure de se lever soupira mon père. Et nous avons à faire aujourd'hui.

-Nous ? Répétai-je, surprise. Tu ne m'exclus plus de tes plans maintenant ?

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je sais que c'est inutile d'essayer à présent que tu connais la vérité.

-Et qu'avons-nous à faire ? Demanda June.

Aymeric fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers mon père, la mine grave.

-Convaincre Gariatron. De gré ou de force, il se joindra aux autres démons, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Moi, Shadow…Non, en tant que Christopher Garden, je jure que, d'ici ce soir, les démons seront à nouveaux réunis.


	39. Aymeric: Et si

_**Aymeric : Et si…**_

 _ **Prologue**_

De l'eau…De l'eau à perte de vue. Une mer bleue…Non, un océan cristallin s'étendait à l'infini, allant et venant, inlassablement, sur ce sable d'un blanc immaculé. Un vent frais soufflait sur la plage toujours ardente en cette fin de journée et au loin, un soleil de feu embrasait lentement l'eau de saphir dans un mélange de couleurs à couper le souffle.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit humain. Les voitures étaient déjà toutes parties et seuls résonnaient encore les cris des mouettes ainsi que le roulement de l'eau.

Tous les touristes étaient déjà partis également. Il ne restait plus que nous deux sur cette plage abandonnée, entourés de coquillages et de petits crustacées sortant de leurs abris diurnes, moi assis sur ma chaise et plage et elle, contemplant la beauté de la nature depuis son fauteuil roulant.

Lentement, je levai ma main vers le ciel, comme pour attraper ce soleil de braise et me répétait dans ma tête cette phrase en boucle :

« Et si tu étais encore là… »

Soudain, celle qui m'accompagnait se tourna vers moi, me regardant avec ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude et me sourit puis j'entendis au loin la voix d'Angéla m'appeler.

J'hésitai un instant.

« Et bien, Aymeric, tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Mais…Et toi…

-Tu n'es quand même pas venu ici pour rester auprès de moi toute la journée, non ? Insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je continuai à hésiter et elle reprit d'une voix plus douce :

« Je peux encore me débrouiller seule tu sais. Et puis, l'hôtel n'est pas loin. Je t'attendrai là-bas. Tâchez d'être à l'heure pour le diner. »

A contrecœur, je la laissai là, seule au milieu de la plage, et allait rejoindre mon amie de toujours qui m'accueillit en gonflant les joues, frustrée d'avoir attendu si longtemps.

Je donnerais tout pour revenir à ces jours-là…

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Une amie**_

Encore ce long couloir d'hôpital…Je n'aimais vraiment pas l'atmosphère qui régnait ici. Je la trouvais…Oppressante, pesante, froide, désagréable, hostile, agressive. J'avais l'impression que cet endroit pouvait happer soudainement ses occupants et ne jamais les relâcher, les emprisonnant pour toujours en son sein. Pour dire la vérité…Je détestais ce lieu.

Lorsqu'enfin j'arrivais devant cette porte ou était inscrit le nom de « Lucia Muller », je m'arrêtai et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, frappai deux coups secs.

« C'est moi, j'entre. »

Lorsque je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la chambre, je vis la silhouette affaiblie et amaigrie de ma mère, assise sur son lit et regardant par la fenêtre les fumées s'échappant des cheminées des immeubles gris de Paris d'un œil vide.

Lorsqu'elle m'entendit rentrer, elle tourna la tête vers moi et tenta de me sourire mais voir ses joues creuses et ses cernes me serra plus le cœur que ne le réchauffa. Néanmoins, je ne laissai rien paraitre et lui souris en retour, m'installant sur cette chaise où j'avais passé tant de temps en si peu de mois puis nous entamâmes les banalités et les actualités du jour.

Comme à chaque fois, je commençai par lui raconter mes journées. Elle aimait vraiment écouter mes anecdotes sur les cours, sur mes amis et plus particulièrement sur Angéla qu'elle connaissait depuis que nous étions enfants. Elle avait toujours apprécié la jeune fille pour son caractère joyeux et enthousiaste qui contrastait avec ma personnalité renfermée et peu émotive.

« Il faudra que tu lui dises de venir me rendre visite un de ces jours, j'aimerais beaucoup la revoir. Elle mettrait un peu de gaité dans mes journées déclara ma mère.

-Parce que tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? M'offusquai-je. Moi aussi je peux être amusant !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit rit-elle légèrement. Mais vous faisiez tant de bêtises avant, je ris rien qu'en pensant à la fois où elle t'a forcé à te déguiser en monstre de duel. Tu avais fait toi-même ton costume en carton et…

-Arrête avec ça, Maman ! L'interrompis-je, commençant à rougir en repensant à cet épisode ridicule. »

Puis nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Ma mère n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Même dans les moments les plus durs, elle se forçait à sourire, encore et toujours, parce que c'était sa philosophie.

Je restai avec elle jusqu'à tard le soir avant d'être obligé de repartir à cause des cours le lendemain. Je lui promis donc de repasser la voir dès que possible et nous nous séparâmes.

Lorsque je me retrouvai dans les couloirs sombre de l'hôpital, je fus à nouveau saisi par ce sentiment de malaise. Je n'aimais pas venir dans cet endroit mais j'aimais encore moins en repartir. Je craignais à chaque fois que, en mettant le pied à l'extérieur de ce bâtiment, les portes ne se referment à jamais et ne me laissent plus revoir ma mère…

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je fus bousculé par une personne et je tombai à la renverse, face contre terre.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée…je ne voulais pas…Rien de cassé ? »

Me frottant le nez, je levai la tête et je vis une grande fille portant un pyjama de l'hôpital me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Non, tout va bien…lui répondis-je en enlevant la poussière qui s'était accrochée à mon manteau. »

La fille semblait avoir mon âge. Son visage était rond, ses cheveux, blonds comme l'or, étaient coiffés de telle sorte à ne laisser qu'une longue mèche pendre du côté droit et recouvrant partiellement ses yeux…Verts comme l'émeraude…Exactement comme ceux de ma mère…

Je dus rester quelques secondes figé sur place car celle-ci claqua des doigts devant moi pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

« Eh, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air secoué s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Euh…oui, tout va bien ! Mais je dois y aller ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, gêné, je m'enfuis de cet endroit, laissant derrière moi cette fille mystérieuse.

Je marchai vite dans les rues, l'heure tournant rapidement et n'ayant toujours pas diner ni fait mes devoirs. Heureusement, j'habitai dans un quartier relativement sûr et il n'y avait aucun risque à se promener en ville le soir, même pour un collégien comme moi.

Lorsqu'enfin j'introduisis la clé dans la serrure de mon appartement, je poussai la porte et restai une seconde sur le pas, n'arrivant pas à me faire à l'idée que les lumières puissent être éteintes à mon arrivée.

« Je suis rentré lançai-je machinalement. »

Personne ne me répondit, évidemment.

Depuis que ma mère était tombée malade, cinq ans auparavant, la maison me semblait bien vide et, chaque soir, je continuai à espérer voir un quelconque signe de vie dans cet appartement froid et sans vie.

Lâchant un soupir de lassitude, j'allumai la lumière et, après avoir posé mes chaussures dans un casier à côté de deux places vides, je me fis un diner léger, suivi d'une douche chaude avant de me mettre à ma table de travail, alternant les devoirs et les discussions sans queue ni tête avec Angéla, Ambre et Maya sur le groupe que nous avions créé deux ans plus tôt et qui se nommait « Allons en Agartha ».

Le lendemain, je retrouvai Angéla et ses amies à la pause de midi comme toujours et j'eus droit à son lot quotidien de plainte sur les lentilles de la cantine ainsi que sur les professeurs s'acharnant sur elle.

« Sérieusement, vous trouvez ça normal vous que je me sois pris encore un zéro parce que j'ai répondu honnêtement à la question ? »

Devant mon air dubitatif, Maya qui se retenait d'éclater de rire et Ambre qui se prenait la tête dans les bras, l'air désespérée, la blonde me montra sa copie en me prenant à témoin.

Lorsque je vis ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille, je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant si je devais en rire en pleurer. Il y avait un triangle rectangle dont l'hypoténuse valait X et la question demandait de « trouver x » …

Lentement, je levai les yeux de cette copie et lançai à Angéla un regard compatissant.

« Dis-moi…Angéla…Tu as vraiment marqué « il est ici » en entourant le x ? Lui demandai-je, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. »

Maya, n'en pouvant plus de se retenir, éclata de rire tandis qu'Ambre avait l'air de vouloir disparaitre à cet instant.

« Donc tu es d'accord avec moi ? C'était la bonne réponse ! J'aurais dû avoir les points !

-Tec…Techniquement…La réponse est juste tenta de dire Maya entre deux éclats de rire.

-Voila ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me supporte ! On va voir ce prof de maths alcoolique et lui dire deux mots ! Aymeric, tu viens avec nous ! »

Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, Angéla se leva brusquement de table et fila hors de la cantine, laissant son plateau sur la table, suivie de Maya qui activa la caméra de son téléphone et qui nous un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre à son tour.

A la table, il ne resta donc plus qu'Ambre qui finissait tranquillement son repas, et moi, qui avais toujours la copie d'Angéla dans les mains.

« Je devrais peut-être aller lui rendre…Non ? Proposai-je.

-Oh, non, notre prof a marqué sa réponse dans son cahier de blagues avec son nom à côté. Il s'en souviendra je pense me répondit la brune en sirotant son jus d'orange personnel. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement et me lança un regard qui ne me dit rien de bon.

« Plus sérieusement, Aymeric, quand est-ce que tu l'invites à sortir ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles encore ? »

Ambre fronça les sourcils et posa son verre sur la table puis rapprocha son visage du mien si près que je fus obligé de reculer avec ma chaise.

« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les petits regards que tu lui lances. On se connait depuis le primaire et on est bientôt en troisième, alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Angéla ne fera pas le premier pas, elle est bien trop immature pour ça.

-Je… »

Je détournai le regard, conscient qu'Ambre disait la vérité mais depuis quelques temps, je n'avais plus la tête à cela. Par le passé, je rêvais d'inviter Angéla à sortir un jour mais ce sentiment avait fini par s'atténuer depuis que l'état de ma mère s'était dégradé et ma seule priorité était de faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle aille mieux.

La jeune fille, voyant mon malaise devant cette question, se radoucit et se remit à siroter son jus en soupirant.

« C'est à cause de ta mère…n'est-ce pas ?

-En partie…Oui…

-Et…Tu n'as toujours rien dit à Angéla j'imagine ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle est inquiète…

-Tu devrais quand même lui dire un jour. Elle va finir par t'en vouloir si elle sait que tu l'as laissée sur le côté me prévint Ambre d'une voix douce.

-Je le sais bien mais ça ne durera pas. Je pense que d'ici quelques semaines, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ! Et à ce moment-là, je compte sur toi pour m'aider !

-Nous verrons cela à ce moment-là s'amusa la brune. »

La cloche sonna la fin de la pause midi et, donnant la copie d'Angéla à son amie, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Lorsque je retournai en classe, je ne manquai pas de me faire chambrer par mes deux amis, Antoine et Charles, deux grands gaillards pas bien malins mais qui me prenaient pour leur modèle uniquement parce que j'avais toujours trainé avec des filles et pas eux. Mais je les laissai dire, au moins ils me tenaient compagnie en classe.

L'après-midi passa, comme chaque jour, lentement, entre les cours ennuyeux et l'angoisse à l'idée de pouvoir recevoir un message de l'hôpital à tout moment. Je n'avais même pas la bonne humeur des filles pour me changer les idées et j'étais condamné à rester sur l'îlot de mes pensées.

Le soir, Maya ne manqua pas d'envoyer sur le groupe la vidéo d'Angéla gagnant une heure de colle après avoir tenté de gagner les points sur sa question et la blonde passa la soirée à nous envahir de messages pour protester contre cette injustice.

Une journée typique pour moi somme toute.

Lorsque je retournai voir ma mère en fin de semaine, je lui ramenai quelques affaires dont elle avait besoin dans sa chambre et je lui racontai mes journées, comme toujours. L'histoire la fit bien rire, comme à chaque fois que je lui parlais d'elle et je la laissai sur ces bonnes nouvelles.

Mais, alors que j'allais partir, je vis que la porte de la chambre d'en face était ouverte et, qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait la fille qui avait failli me rentrer dedans la dernière fois. Même si elle était assise sur le lit avec les vêtements de l'hôpital, elle semblait être en parfaite santé et était en grande discussion avec un homme qui devait être son père.

Elle ne me vit pas cette fois-ci et je passai mon chemin, pressé de rentrer.

Cependant, lorsque je revins la semaine suivante, je la vis encore, cette fois-ci dans le salon commun où ma mère regardait la télévision.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, la jeune fille me sourit simplement, m'ayant reconnu, mais notre échange tacite n'alla pas plus loin. Après tout, je devais veiller sur ma mère.

Les semaines passèrent. Je continuais à venir à l'hôpital chaque semaine, toujours le même jour, toujours à la même heure et, même si certains patients arrivaient et d'autres repartaient, la fille aux yeux d'émeraudes, elle, restait là, toujours seule, dans ce salon à lire des livres, perdue dans ses pensées mais ne montrant jamais aucun signe de maladie.

Quant à moi, je passai également beaucoup de temps dans ce salon avec ma mère, mais jamais, je n'adressai la parole à cette fille. Nous nous contentions de nous regarder de loin, nous lançant un sourire en arrivant, et un regard en partant mais nous ne nous disions rien.

Les journées avec Angéla, Ambre et Maya, elles, restaient les mêmes. A midi, nous avions toujours ce rendez-vous quotidien à la cantine où la blonde du groupe animait le déjeuner en nous racontant ses « malheurs » et parfois, nous finissions avec un duel lorsque nous avions le temps.

Je n'étais pas spécialement fort à ce jeu mais déjà, ni Ambre, ni Maya ne savaient jouer et cela semblait faire plaisir à Angéla, alors je me prêtais au jeu avec mon deck de démarrage V pour victoire. La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de me dire de m'acheter un vrai deck mais je l'appréciais moi. Après tout, nous étions allés l'acheter ensembles et j'étais persuadé que je pouvais en tirer quelque chose.

Cela dura pendant six bonnes semaines, le temps que les vacances arrivent puis, lorsque je fus débarrassé de la contrainte scolaire, je me précipitai tous les jours à l'hôpital.

L'état de ma mère était stable selon les médecins et il n'y avait aucune raison de me faire du souci, mais je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, alors je me fichais de passer mes vacances dans cette chambre plus blanche que la montagne en hiver ou dans ce salon où les informations passaient en boucle malgré le harcèlement d'Angéla pour que je participe à ses activités telles que trouver le big foot ou explorer le bois de Vincennes.

Un jour, alors que le soleil et la chaleur étaient revenus et que nous nous baladions dans le parc, je vis une fois de plus cette fille, seule, à l'ombre d'un arbre, lisant inlassablement ce livre à la couverture ne laissant aucun indice sur sa nature.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette fille m'intriguait vraiment. Elle n'était pas comme les autres résidents de l'hôpital. Elle n'était pas en fauteuil roulant, sa peau était claire, ses yeux respiraient la vie et personne ne semblait se faire du souci pour elle, pas même les infirmières qui passaient sans lui prêter une quelconque attention.

Le lendemain, ma mère voulut à nouveau prendre l'air et nous nous installâmes près du petit ruisseau artificiel du jardin de l'hôpital. Je calais son fauteuil sous un abri en bois pour la protéger du soleil et, la voyant s'endormir rapidement, je m'installai sur le banc à côté de l'eau et mis mes écouteurs pour passer le temps.

Mais, alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis un bruit de pas à côté de moi et, décalant légèrement le regard sur la droite, je vis à nouveau cette fille blonde, toujours avec son livre à la main, portant un large chapeau ivoire et une fine laine au-dessus de son pyjama d'hôpital.

Je la saluai, comme à chaque fois et elle s'installa sur ce banc à côté de moi, commençant à lire en silence.

Nous restâmes ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre pendant plusieurs heures, elle lisant inlassablement son livre et moi écoutant ma musique. De temps à autre, je la voyais me lancer de petits regards furtifs mais, dès que je tournai la tête, je me heurtais à la couverture de son livre mystérieux.

Finalement, ayant fait le tour de mon répertoire, je retirai mes écouteurs. Ce jardin était vraiment calme bien qu'en plein centre-ville.

La brise fraiche du soir, le clapotis de l'eau, les rayons ardents du soleil, l'ombrage des branchages, le bruissement des feuilles et ce froissement régulier des pages du livre de ma voisine…Tout cela avait vraiment quelque chose d'apaisant et de reposant. J'aurais pu rester là des années sans même m'en apercevoir.

Soudain, le vent se mit à souffler légèrement plus fort et l'une des pages du livre de la jeune fille s'envola. Elle poussa un petit cri d'étonnement mais je réussis à attraper le morceau de papier au vol et je lui rendis.

« Merci déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Mais de rien. »

Je m'arrêtai un instant en voyant que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne s'agissait pas d'un roman mais d'une sorte d'encyclopédie où étaient dessinés toutes sortes de symboles auxquels je ne comprenais rien.

La jeune fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, étonnée que je ne lâche pas ce bout de papier.

« Il y a un problème ? Me demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu désemparée.

-Oh, non, aucun ! Répondis-je précipitamment. Je me demandais juste ce que tu lisais ! »

La fille aux yeux d'émeraude regarda un instant son livre puis me montra la première page sur laquelle étaient inscrits les mots : « Les dieux Egyptiens sont parmi nous ! » et j'eus un petit hoquet de surprise, ne m'attendant absolument pas à voir cela.

Ma réaction amusa la mystérieuse fille qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avant de reprendre son ouvrage et de le poser sur ses jambes.

« C'est l'ouvrage de mon oncle qui est sorti l'année dernière me dit-elle d'une voix claire et calme. Il me l'a donné quand je suis arrivée ici.

-Ton oncle est un écrivain connu ? M'étonnai-je. »

Ma remarque refit pouffer la jeune fille qui mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son amusement mais ses yeux remplis d'ironie la trahissaient.

« Pas vraiment. Enfin, il est connu dans le milieu comme il le dit lui-même…

-Mais tu aimes la mythologie ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avancer énormément fis-je remarquer en voyant le marque page au tout début de l'ouvrage.

-Pas spécialement. Mais ma cousine m'a suppliée de le lire pour qu'il ait au moins un retour, alors je me force…Et puis, cela m'occupe on va dire. »

Je voulus continuer cette discussion plus longtemps mais au-même moment, ma mère fut réveillée par la cloche annonçant l'heure du diner.

« Oh, désolé…Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure m'excusai-je.

-Je vais y aller aussi de toute façon. Il commence à faire froid ici. »

Délicatement, la jeune fille remit son pull sur ses épaules et nous accompagna, ma mère et moi jusqu'à sa chambre où son repas était servi. Elle fut prise en charge par les infirmières venues également lui administrer ses médicaments et je me retrouvai seul dans le couloir avec cette fille étrange dont la chambre était juste en face.

« Bien, à une prochaine fois peut-être me lança-t-elle en me faisant un signe de la main tout en rentrant dans sa propre chambre. »

Lorsque je fus à nouveau seul, je ris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais vraiment habitué au calme et à la tranquillité entre Angéla et les boulets qui me servaient d'amis en classe. Passer du temps avec cette fille cette après-midi m'avait vraiment apaisé, moi qui n'arrivais jamais à trouver la paix lorsque je venais à l'hôpital, sans cesse pensant au pire.

Je repris mon téléphone et découvrit une centaine de messages de la part d'Angéla sur le groupe qui se battait avec Maya pour qu'on fasse ses devoirs à sa place et je souris. Malgré tout, j'aimais l'ambiance farfelue qu'Angéla nous imposait à tous les trois et je finis par accepter de lui donner les miens en rentrant chez moi.

Les jours qui suivirent, je n'eus pas le temps de retourner à l'hôpital à cause de la rentrée approchant à grand pas et les examens d'avril. Mais encore une fois, c'était une période que je réussissais à supporter plutôt bien grâce aux réponses d'Angéla aux contrôles.

« Non mais, vous avez vu le sujet de français encore ? S'énerva la blonde comme à chaque repas. Qu'est-ce que l'inconscience ? Vous avez répondu quoi encore vous ?

-Et bien, j'ai cité Freud puisqu'on avait le texte à côté…Répondit Maya, qui faisait de son mieux pour imaginer une autre réponse.

-Ah, moi j'ai rajouté un passage sur Sartre et le philosophe Alain. Calvere nous avait demandé de les lire si on voulait donc je ne me suis pas privée rajouta Ambre, fière d'elle.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas vraiment inventer sur un sujet pareil…Déclarai-je, embêté pour la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté toi ?

-Bah…Déjà j'avais pas lu les livres…

-Non ? Vraiment ? Nous soupirâmes tous les trois comme une seule personne.

-Donc j'ai dit que l'inconscience, c'est de s'inscrire à un tournoi avec Scorpion noir… »

Maya entra dans un fou rire tel à ce moment précis qu'elle fut obligée de sortir de table pour se calmer, Ambre fit de même, ayant visiblement trop honte de connaitre Angéla et moi, je me contentai de regarder la jeune d'un air dubitatif.

« Quoi ? C'est mieux que copie blanche, non ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas nier que c'est vrai, oui soupirai-je.

-En parlant de ça, il serait tant que tu changes ton deck pourri toi !

-Hors de question. Et je te rappelle que le tien n'est pas meilleur, tu as simplement mis tous les elfes que tu avais chez toi.

-C'est faux ! Rétorqua Angéla en gonflant les joues. J'ai fait des changements depuis le temps !

-C'est vrai que Monster Reborn a disparu mais qu'Elfe Mystique est toujours là… »

Nous continuâmes à nous lancer des piques jusqu'à ce que Maya et Ambre revinssent nous chercher pour terminer la journée sur d'autres examens, dont Angéla ne manqua pas de se plaindre le soir, comme la physique ou elle avait été obligée de répondre « oui » à la question « la balle atteindra-t-elle sa cible ? » ou la géographie où elle n'avait pas été capable de placer la Belgique et l'avais mise à la place du Luxembourg.

Enfin, lorsque la fin de la semaine arriva, je me précipitai à l'hôpital pour raconter à ma mère cette semaine plus que mouvementée. Evidemment, elle fit les gros yeux en voyant les sujets de cette année, particulièrement celui de philosophie.

« Vraiment…Ils vous font étudier ça en quatrième maintenant…Ils sont fous…

-Oui mais attends, tu ne connais pas la réponse d'Angéla en Français ! »

Lorsque je lui racontais, elle éclata de rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle. S'il y avait bien une chose qui mettait ma mère de bonne humeur, c'était quand je lui racontais les mésaventures de la fille qu'elle appréciait depuis toujours, c'est pourquoi, je remerciais toujours Angéla intérieurement quand ma mère oubliait ses tracas grâce à elle.

Je restai une heure de plus pour discuter avec elle de la fin de l'année, parler de ses futures sorties d'hôpital et planifier nos prochaines vacances ensembles puis je m'éclipsais, la laissant comme toujours avec les infirmières.

Lorsque je sortis de la chambre, quelqu'un sortit également de la chambre d'en face. Une jeune fille portant le même uniforme que nous, et ressemblant vaguement à la personne occupant la chambre de par la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! Lança-t-elle à la fille mystérieuse. Je compte sur toi cousine ! »

Ne m'ayant pas vu, la visiteuse me bouscula légèrement en reculant et s'excusa avant de partir précipitamment, sans même fermer la porte derrière elle.

La jeune fille à l'intérieur me vit alors et me salua avec un large sourire que je lui rendis. Cependant, contrairement aux autres fois, elle ne se remit pas immédiatement à livre son livre et continua à me fixer pendant plusieurs secondes avec ce sourire bienveillant figé sur sa figure et je finis par comprendre qu'elle m'invitait à rentrer.

Prudemment, je franchis la porte mais ne m'avançai pas trop à l'intérieur, de peur de déranger.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu déclara la jeune fille avec sa voix douce et enchanteresse.

-Oui, j'ai eu pas mal d'examens ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi m'excusai-je en me frottant la nuque, comme si je me sentais obligé de rendre des comptes à cette personne. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsque je prononçai le mot « examens » et un sourire passa sur sa figure, qu'elle tenta une fois de plus de camoufler en mettant son livre devant son visage.

« Vraiment ? Des examens ? Ça devait être amusant.

-Du point de vue de certains, oui, c'est très amusant, mais pas pour d'autres ris-je de bon cœur. »

La jeune fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté comme elle le faisait quand elle était intriguée par quelque chose et je remarquai alors que, à côté de son éternel livre, était posé une affiche pour un grand tournoi pour lequel Angéla avait raté les qualifications.

« Tu fais des tournois ? La questionnai-je, surpris.

-Oh, non. Je n'en fais pas. Ma cousine est juste venue me prévenir qu'elle allait passer à la télévision bientôt et a déposé ce prospectus pour que je ne la rate pas s'amusa la fille aux yeux d'émeraudes.

-Ah, celle qui t'a demandé de lire ce livre aussi ?

-Oui, on parle bien de la même personne enchaina-t-elle en regardant l'ouvrage posé sur sa table. »

L'horloge sonna sept heures du soir et des infirmières vinrent frapper à la porte pour annoncer le diner dans la cantine de l'hôpital où allaient manger les patients capables de se déplacer par eux-mêmes.

« Je crois que nous continuerons cette discussion un peu plus tard…Euh…

-Aymeric. Aymeric Muller déclarai-je en lui tendant la main amicalement.

-Enchantée, Aymeric. Mon nom est July. July Wheeler me répondit-elle en répondant à mon geste.

-July…Wheeler, hein ? C'est un joli nom… »

Sans ajouter un mot, la dénommée July descendit de son lit se rendit au réfectoire avec l'aide des infirmières.

A partir de ce jour-là, à chaque fois que je venais voir ma mère à l'hôpital et avant de partir, je faisais un saut dans la chambre d'en face pour saluer la jeune fille qui semblait parfois m'attendre, regardant simplement par la fenêtre, le livre de son oncle posé sur sa table de chevet.

Elle n'était pas bien bavarde mais s'intéressait à tout ce que je disais, même la moindre banalité sur le feu rouge en panne de la rue d'en face ou même si ma plomberie défectueuse. Elle semblait prendre plaisir à simplement écouter mes histoires et à y réagir en riant aux éclats tout en tentant de cacher sa bonne humeur à chaque fois.

Au début, je ne lui parlai que des faits banals comme les cours qui, étrangement, la captivaient, ou du dernier article que j'avais vu sur internet et elle me répondait de la même façon, me parlant rapidement de sa cousine ou de ce qui passait aux actualités.

Rapidement, July apprit l'existence d'Angéla en entendant ma mère éclater de rire régulièrement dans sa chambre lorsque je venais lui rendre visite et je finis par lui raconter à elle aussi les anecdotes, récentes ou anciennes, que j'avais sur la jeune fille qui passait son temps à faire des bêtises et à se plaindre ensuite.

« Et là, Angéla a entouré le X sur sa copie quand on lui a demandé de le trouver !

-Sérieusement ? Je t'envie vraiment d'avoir une telle amie pouffa July.

-Oh, crois-moi, c'est fatigant sur le long terme. J'ai l'impression de faire garderie parfois…Soupirai-je.

-Tu me la présenteras un jour ? Je lui présenterai ma cousine aussi, je suis certaine qu'elles s'entendraient bien.

-Qui sait. Peut-être qu'un jour, je lui dirai de venir, oui. »

C'était amusant. Nous ne savions rien l'un sur l'autre. Rien sur nos gouts musicaux, rien sur nos styles d'émissions, rien sur nos loisirs, rien sur nos passés respectifs, presque rien sur nos vies privées, et pourtant, je m'entendais bien mieux avec July qu'avec les deux idiots qui me servaient d'amis en cours. C'était une sensation étrange que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant, comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour communiquer.

L'été arriva, de même que la fin des cours. L'état de santé de ma mère ne s'était toujours pas amélioré et les médecins préconisaient une durée encore indéterminée à l'hôpital. Ainsi, tandis qu'Angéla partit pour le sud avec sa famille et qu'Ambre prit également des vacances bien méritées, il ne resta plus que Maya et moi à Paris, dans un mois de juillet étouffant de chaleur.

Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas et je passai même le plus clair de mon temps à l'hôpital, à l'ombre d'un chêne ou d'un marronnier, en compagnie de July, soit lisant son livre au bord de la rivière, soit écoutant mes histoires du quotidien avec intérêt.

Un jour, vers la mi-juillet, alors que je venais lui rendre visite comme souvent, je la trouvai assise à notre endroit de rendez-vous, sous le grand marronnier du parc près du cours d'eau mais, contrairement aux autres jours, elle ne portait pas son pyjama d'hôpital mais une fine robe blanche de satin, ainsi que de légères sandales et son imposant chapeau ivoire. Elle regardait au loin, comme perdue dans ses pensées et tenait entre ses doigts un crayon de papier tapotant à rythme régulier la feuille d'un grand bloc note.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, surpris par ce tableau singulier. C'était comme si une peinture impressionniste venait de prendre vie devant mes yeux : ces couleurs vives de l'été contrastant avec la candeur de la jeune fille, le vent faisant onduler lentement ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux brillant comme deux joyaux…

Soudain, July tourna la tête dans ma direction et me sourit, comme à chaque fois.

« Tiens, Aymeric. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver déclara-t-elle lentement.

-Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Tu écris ? »

July hésita un instant en regardant son bloc-notes avant de me le tendre. Une fois de plus, je fus vraiment surpris de voir les occupations de la jeune fille. Sur ces pages à l'allure banale étaient faits des dessins. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de simples dessins faits au hasard mais d'une véritable histoire, un manga encore inachevé mais déjà bien plus beau que tout ce que j'aurais pu faire, même avec quatre bras.

Je me mis alors à regarder les autres pages, bouche bée et subjugué par la qualité du dessin, la qualité du trait et la finesse des détails constants de case en case. Chaque vignette aurait pu, à elle seule, être un tableau à part entière.

« C…C'est toi qui as dessiné ça, July ? Bégayai-je, encore abasourdi. C'est…magnifique…

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici…Alors je m'occupe comme je peux…Me répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Tu aimes ?

-Evidemment que j'aime ! Tu veux devenir dessinatrice plus tard ? Tu en aurais largement les moyens !

-Je…J'aimerais bien...Rougit-elle. Mais je suis nulle pour raconter des histoires…

-Allons, cela ne peut être que bon avec des dessins pareils la rassurai-je. »

Ne m'étant concentré jusque-là que sur les graphismes, je me mis à lire quelques lignes de dialogue et immédiatement, tout mon enthousiasme retomba d'un seul coup…

« C'est une maladie difficile que tu as là Michael déclarait un médecin sur la première vignette en parlant seul dans le vide. «

« Parce qu'il existe des maladies faciles ? Répondait une bulle sortant du vide. »

« Oui se contentait de répondre l'homme, sans expression. »

Toutes les autres lignes de dialogues étaient du même style et ressemblant à une conversation qu'on aurait pu avoir sur le groupe avec les filles. Je compris néanmoins qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire d'un lama invisible cherchant à rajeunir…ou quelque chose du genre…

Je restai encore une fois bouche bée devant son travail, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois-ci et le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra davantage devant mon expression dubitative.

« C…C'est si mauvais que ça ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

-Comment dire…Je pense qu'il y a une bonne marge de progression…Déclarai-je en tentant de paraitre le moins critique possible.

-C'est aussi ce que ma cousine m'a dit la dernière fois…Mais ça fait trois ans qu'elle me le répète…

-Et elle ne te donne jamais de conseils, elle ? M'étonnai-je.

-Si, des tonnes…Mais je n'arrive pas à les appliquer. Ils sont à la fin… »

Intrigué, je passais directement à la dernière page du bloc-notes et, effectivement, de nombreuses inscriptions étaient marquées là, d'une écriture assez fine et élégante, tout le contraire d'Angéla dont l'écriture ressemblait à des pattes de mouche pour camoufler ses mauvaises réponses en espérant que le correcteur mette les points en supposant une bonne réponse.

Je me mis à lire les conseils qui étaient en réalité plus une réécriture de l'histoire que de vrais conseils, mais une réécriture plutôt bien tournée, simple mais compréhensible malgré les gribouillis servant d'illustrations.

« Ce ne sont que des petites histoires qui me passent par la tête mais J'ai…J'en ai aussi une autre plus aboutie ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant un second bloc-notes de son sac. »

L'air un peu plus assurée, elle me le tendit et je me remis à lire. Les dessins étaient toujours somptueux et je ne manquais pas de lui faire remarquer et l'histoire, quant à elle, était légèrement meilleure mais toujours annotée de remarques de la main de sa cousine en bas de page.

Cette fois-ci, les événements semblaient un peu plus fantastiques et avec plus d'actions, comme dans un shônen.

« Je voulais mettre en image les écrits de mon oncle déclara-t-elle. Enfin…j'ai aussi essayé de faire une histoire autour…Mais ma cousine m'a dit que je pouvais encore faire mieux…

-Vraiment ? Et de quoi parle-t-elle ? Lui demandai-je, vraiment intéressé.

-Du combat d'une paysanne malade, accompagnée de son dragon contre un souverain maléfique me répondit-elle, l'air gênée de son idée…Tu trouves que c'est mauvais ?

-Non, j'aime beaucoup l'idée enchainai-je en lui souriant. Je peux t'aider à le mettre en forme si tu veux.

-Tu saurais écrire des histoires pour moi ? S'étonna July, ses yeux émeraudes pétillants d'une fougue nouvelle.

-Je…Je ne suis pas très bon mais à force de raconter les anecdotes d'Angéla à tout le monde…J'imagine que je dois pouvoir me débrouiller. Et puis, ta cousine pourra nous aider. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

July acquiesça avec un sourire rayonnant de bonheur. Je ne connaissais rien de cette fille. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle était hospitalisée et pourtant, à cet instant j'avais envie de l'aider à écrire son histoire plus que tout autre chose. Je voulais…voir son manga un jour terminé.


	40. Aymeric: Une soeur

_**Aymeric : Une sœur**_

Ainsi commença mon nouveau quotidien pendant ces vacances d'été. Le matin, je partais tôt pour l'hôpital en emportant avec moi un bloc-notes ainsi qu'un stylo dans mon sac, à côté des affaires dont ma mère avait parfois besoin puis je me rendais dans la chambre de July afin de travailler ses écrits.

Au début, je voulais alterner entre les deux chambres puisqu'elles étaient voisines mais ma mère, remarquant rapidement mon petit manège, finit par m'ordonner d'arrêter de vérifier son état de santé toutes les heures et c'est pourquoi, après une semaine à faire des allers-retours, j'acceptai à contrecœur de ne me focaliser que sur le travail de July.

Les débuts furent plutôt simples. Elle se contentait de me dicter ses idées puis de montrer les dessins qu'elle avait déjà faits et mon rôle était simplement de valider ou d'infirmer. Car, avant de retravailler les dialogues sur leur forme, il fallait s'occuper du fond qui, lui aussi, laissait parfois à désirer…

« Et, que penses-tu de Gontran, le cheval de feu immortel qui a échangé sa place son cavalier pour échapper à ses poursuivants et…

-Trop compliqué l'arrêtai-je avant qu'elle ne développe plus. »

La jeune fille qui avait déjà fait des dessins de son personnage baissa la tête, l'air déçue.

« Encore un qui va finir à la poubelle…Soupira-t-elle en déchirant la feuille.

-Mais pourquoi vouloir créer plein de personnages ? M'étonnai-je en voyant le nombre de boulettes de papier au pied de son lit.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment…J'ai simplement envie de donner vie à ce que je fais mais je ne sais pas comment y parvenir…

-Mais à quel résultat veux-tu arriver exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus m'avoua-t-elle. J'aime simplement dessiner et je voudrais être capable de faire plus que de simples dessins vides de sens en créant une histoire autour…

-Mais tu dois bien avoir un but pour écrire, non ? Un message particulier à faire passer au travers de tes histoires ? Une ambiance spéciale que tu aimerais reproduire ? Pourquoi aimes-tu tant dessiner ?

-Je…Je veux juste être capable…de laisser quelque chose dernière moi…C'est mon souhait le plus cher Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. »

Un court silence s'abattit entre nous et la jeune fille serra le poing sur sa poitrine tandis que, dans son regard d'émeraude brilla une détermination intense, exactement comme celle d'Angéla lorsqu'elle était décidée à faire quelque chose et je sus à ce moment-là que July ne renoncerait devant rien pour réaliser son rêve. Mais cette détermination était masquée par un voile de tristesse couvrant ses pupilles.

Avec un sourire, je me mis à tapoter sur mon bloc-notes du bout de mon crayon pour la faire sortir de ses pensées.

« Créer une histoire mémorable…hein ? Repris-je alors. C'est un but en soi. On peut donc partir là-dessus si c'est ce dont tu as envie.

-Tu…Tu le penses vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse de ma part.

-Evidemment. Il faut voir les choses en grand pour réaliser de grandes choses comme dirait Angéla !

-Ton amie dit vraiment des choses comme ça ? S'étonna July.

-Oui…Mais à contretemps en général…Comme lorsqu'elle a tenté de monter sur le toit de chez elle… »

Mon anecdote fit glousser mon amie qui retrouva aussitôt sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme.

Avec ce nouvel objectif en tête, nous passâmes en revue tous livres que nous connaissions, de même que les films à succès afin de déceler tous les clichés et autres techniques sur-utilisées pour ne pas les réutiliser.

Pendant ce temps-là, je me rendis compte que July avait l'air d'apprécier particulièrement les histoires d'aventures, des explorations de terres inconnues, voire de mondes inconnus. A vrai dire, elle ne connaissait presque que des films et des romans traitant du sujet, allant de la simple expédition pour gravir le mont blanc à la colonisation de mars.

Lorsque je lui fis remarquer, elle haussa légèrement les sourcils, comme découvrant cela elle-même.

« Tiens, c'est vrai que toutes ces histoires ont ça en commun s'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu aimerais voyager toi aussi ?

-Pas vraiment. Je ne pense pas que je supporterais ces climats exotiques. Mais les imaginer me suffit amplement. C'est à ça que servent les histoires, n'est-ce pas ? Elles permettent de transmettre aux autres ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre.

-C'est une bien jolie façon de le dire m'amusai-je en repensant aux dialogues de ses romans.

-Et toi, Aymeric, si tu pouvais voyager n'importe où, où irais-tu ? »

Je croisai les bras sur mon torse pour réfléchir quelques instants et la première image qui me vint en mémoire fut celle de cet hôtel au bord de la plage, en été en compagnie d'Angéla, ambre, June et de ma mère qui habitait encore avec moi et je murmurai :

« Dans le temps…

-Dans…le temps ? Répéta July, légèrement surprise de ma réponse.

-Euh…Oui…Enfin, tu vois…C'est…

-Mais je te comprends enchaina-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est certainement le plus beau voyage qui puisse exister. Je t'accompagnerai bien si tu y arrives un jour. »

Un déclic se fit dans ma tête lorsqu'elle dit cela et je me mis à griffonner frénétiquement sur mon bloc-notes des mots et des idées en vrac. La jeune fille ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui me prenait mais son visage s'éclaira lorsque je lui tendis mes pattes de mouche.

« Une histoire…de voyage dans le temps ? Me dit-elle, sidérée. Mais…Je n'ai pas le niveau pour une telle histoire…

-Quelle importance ! Tu l'acquerras au fur et à mesure ! Mais une histoire de voyage dans le temps, si elle est bien tournée, sera mémorable, tu en penses quoi ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants pendant lesquels mon cœur battit la chamade avant de commencer à dessiner quelques croquis sur son propre bloc-notes.

Du papier blanc et vierge surgirent alors deux visages, celui d'une jeune fille et celui d'un garçon devant un portail temporel et se tenant par la main. Le garçon portait un uniforme de collégien tandis que la fille semblait à peine sortie de son lit, encore en pyjama et tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux.

« Time Gate déclara-t-elle en me montrant son travail avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. L'histoire d'un frère et d'une sœur découvrant leur ville à différentes époques…Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Oh, j'aime beaucoup l'idée ! M'exclamai-je, réellement emballé. »

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à réfléchir à cette histoire, cherchant comment faire pour garder une cohérence tout au long de l'histoire tout en construisant au fur et à mesure nos personnages.

Lorsque le soir tomba, nous avions à peine terminé de réfléchir sur le nom des deux personnages ainsi que sur les lieux et les époques qu'ils allaient traverser mais je m'étais tellement amusé que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

July avait parfois des idées aussi farfelues que celle d'Angéla, voire même plus et mes compétences médiocres de scénaristes n'aidaient que peu.

« Je vais demander à ma cousine ce qu'elle en pense finit par dire July en voyant que le soleil commençait à décliner. Je pense que d'ici la fin de la semaine, elle pourra nous donner son avis. »

-Dis-lui d'être un peu plus tendre que la dernière fois dans ce cas. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être face à un prof de français mécontent en lisant ses commentaires sur l'histoire du lama…

-Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tort rigola la jeune fille. Faire combattre le cheval de feu et le lama invisible pendant moins d'une page était finalement un peu rapide en y réfléchissant.

-Mais on s'en fichait de ce combat ! Protestai-je. Il était là pour le remplissage et parce qu'il fallait tuer ce lama pour faire avancer l'histoire !

-C'est bien ça qu'elle nous reprochait déclara July, l'œil brillant.

-Et bien je suis certain que cette fois, elle ne trouvera rien à redire ! Affirmai-je, confiant.

-Nous verrons cela… »

Je laissai mon amie prendre son diner et passai dire au revoir à ma mère comme toujours et, alors que je passai le portail de l'hôpital, une voix féminine bien connue m'interpella.

« Eh bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi, j'en serais presque jalouse. »

Je me retournai en sursautant et je vis, adossée à l'un des poteaux de la rue, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et attendant visiblement là depuis longtemps, Maya qui me dévisageait avec son éternel air moqueur et son œil vif et pétillant de malice.

« Tu pourrais répondre au moins quand je te spamme de messages grogna-t-elle.

-Désolé, j'ai été pris par un travail cette après-midi m'excusai-je en voyant effectivement une centaine de sms non lus.

-Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis juste venue t'apporter ce que tu m'as demandé. »

De son sac, Maya sortit plusieurs pages agrafées les unes aux autres, une dizaine en tout et mon visage s'illumina en les voyant.

« Oh, vraiment, tu as trouvé ? Merci beaucoup Ma… »

Je voulus prendre le paquet qu'elle me tendait mais à la dernière seconde, mon amie le retira et le garda hors de ma portée, le regard affichant soudain que je n'allais pas l'avoir si facilement.

« Et, tu croyais que tu allais l'avoir gratuitement après m'avoir obligée à courir dans tout Paris rien que pour te retrouver ? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

-Très bien, combien tu veux encore ? Soupirai-je en sortant déjà mon portefeuille.

-Le prix d'un verre m'ira très bien ! »

N'ayant pas d'autre choix et commençant à avoir faim moi-même, je n'insistai pas plus et j'allai nous trouver un restaurant bon marché pas trop loin de l'école. Sans surprise, et sans aucune gêne, Maya ne se priva pas et prit les plats les plus chers de la carte avant de me faire glisser les feuilles sur la table.

Lorsque j'attrapai le paquet, la jeune fille croisa les jambes et s'accouda avant de me lancer un regard sceptique.

« Quand même, Aymeric, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me demande de trouver un éditeur de Manga. Tu écris une histoire ou un truc du genre ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Enfin, je ne fais qu'aider une amie…

-Toi ? Tu aides en rédaction ? Pouffa-t-elle en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa grenadine. Autant demander directement à Angéla, la catastrophe sera plus propre !

-Eh, je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça ! Protestai-je.

-Mais oui, j'y crois. Rappelle-moi ta moyenne en français cette année ? Rétorqua Maya, l'œil brillant.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas un argument ! Je peux très bien écrire une histoire si je le veux ! C'est juste que les sujets de français sur les abeilles ou les melons ne m'intéressent pas !

-Alors fais-toi éditer rapidement que je lise ton chef d'œuvre railla la jeune fille. Je t'ai donné toutes les cartes en main. Le reste ne dépend que de toi. D'autant plus que mes parents sont en manque de livres prometteurs ces derniers temps donc c'est le moment ou jamais.

Nos plats arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et nous ne reparlâmes plus de ces histoires d'édition de la soirée, nous concentrant sur la rentrée prochaine d'Ambre et Angéla, ainsi que sur la rentrée des classes tout court puis nous nous séparâmes vers dix heures.

De retour chez moi, je me mis à bouquiner attentivement les recommandations des parents de Maya pour publier un manga. Je ne l'avais pas encore dit à July mais je voulais lui faire la surprise une fois que notre projet serait suffisamment avancé.

Heureusement que les parents de Maya tenaient une petite maison d'édition car, à en juger par toutes les conditions à remplir en temps normal, je me serais découragé en un rien de temps mais grâce au soutien de la jeune fille, j'avais un avantage considérable par rapport aux autres écrivains.

Les jours qui suivirent, nous avançâmes considérablement dans l'écriture de « time gate ». Nous avions fixé un cadre, donné des noms aux personnages, mentionné leurs objectifs et trouvé approximativement quelles époques ils allaient visiter.

July, de son côté, avait déjà terminé quelques planches représentant les décors ainsi que les personnages secondaires et les lieux importants de l'histoire.

C'est ainsi que, lorsque je revins le dimanche, je trouvai comme à chaque fois July assise sur son lit en train de lire le livre de mythologie de son oncle, un bout de papier posé sur sa table de chevet.

« Tiens, Aymeric, tu viens de rater ma cousine à quelques minutes d'intervalle déclara-t-elle en fermant son livre.

-Tant pis, je la rencontrerai bien un jour j'imagine. A-t-elle donné ses conseils alors ?

-Tu peux voir par toi-même. »

July me tendit le morceau de papier sur lequel étaient inscrites des tas d'annotations à côté des idées que nous avions travaillées avec la jeune fille…Et j'avais une fois de plus l'impression de lire la correction d'un professeur de français…

« Pourquoi restent-ils en ville ? Pourquoi partent-ils seulement tous les deux ? Pourquoi ce portail se trouve-t-il chez eux ? Leurs actions ont-elles un impact sur le présent ? Quel est leur passé ? Pourquoi choisissent-ils ces époques en particulier ? »

Je m'arrêtai là, soudain pris de vertige devant la montagne de travail considérable qu'il nous restait à faire avant d'avoir terminé. Même si ces remarques ne semblaient pas très sympathiques, la cousine de July avait raison. Il y avait énormément de points sur lesquels nous n'avions pas réfléchis et qui étaient des non-sens s'ils n'étaient pas expliqués…

« Désolée, ma cousine est un peu directe parfois mais elle cherchait vraiment à aider s'amusa la jeune fille en voyant mon visage perdu.

-Mais elle a raison, il faut que nous continuions à travailler cette histoire si nous voulons qu'elle soit parfaite ! Après tout, nous voulons créer quelque chose de mémorable, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il faut nous surpasser et prendre en compte tous ses conseils ! »

July acquiesça avec un sourire et nous nous remîmes au travail. Lentement, nous réussîmes à combler la plupart des failles de l'histoire, parfois par des stratagèmes un peu tirés par les cheveux mais amusants et s'accordant bien avec le ton de l'histoire.

C'est ainsi que démarra une longue conversation assez étrange avec la cousine de July. J'écrivais nos idées sur un papier, le week-end, elle venait déposer son avis, puis je corrigeais et elle continuait à donner son avis, et, par l'intermédiaire de lettres, je fis connaissance avec cette mystérieuse personne.

C'était amusant…J'avais parfois l'impression que nos discussions tournaient en véritable chat de groupe, mais sur papier…

« Pourquoi restent-ils en ville ? Me demandait-elle. »

« Parce qu'ils ont peur de s'éloigner de la machine je lui répondais. »

« Et ils n'ont qu'un temps limité dans chaque époque ajoutait July. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne prennent-ils pas le portail avec eux ? Reprenait la fameuse cousine. »

« Parce que c'est un portail énorme ! J'écrivais en gros et en majuscules. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu cette information rétorquait mon interlocutrice. »

Cela faisait beaucoup rire July, surtout quand elle faisait office de porte-paroles et me rapportait que parfois, sa cousine s'arrachait parfois les cheveux devant mes réponses et faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre en cherchant ce qui n'allait pas dans notre histoire, s'investissant tout autant que moi dans sa création.

De mon côté, je me renseignai toujours un peu plus auprès de Maya pour discuter d'une éventuelle publication chez ses parents et la fin des vacances passa encore plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais imaginé, me retrouvant en troisième avant même de m'en rendre compte.

Mais l'entrée en dernière année de collège ne changea en rien mes habitudes. Le midi, je continuai à déjeuner avec Angéla et les autres riant des mésaventures de la blonde, me faisant sermonner par la première de la classe de n'avoir toujours pas invité Angéla à sortir et supportant les tacles gratuits de Maya sur ma lenteur en écriture tandis que, le week-end je passai à l'hôpital rendre visite à ma mère ainsi qu'à July pour continuer notre histoire.

Etrangement, je considérais également la cousine de July presque comme une amie également. J'avais beau ne connaitre ni son nom, ni son visage, nos échanges à travers les pages du bloc-notes de la jeune fille était amplement suffisant pour moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression de lui parler réellement lorsque mon amie me décrivait ses réactions.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, poursuivant cette routine agréable et amusante, faite de toujours plus de nouveautés sans pour autant sortir de cette routine qui s'était installée dans ma vie.

Cependant, un jour, alors que l'hiver s'était déjà installé sur Paris et que la neige commençait à recouvrir les rues de la capitale, July me fit une proposition qui bouscula ces habitudes.

Nous étions en fin de journée. Le soleil s'était déjà couché sur la ville et la jeune fille dessinait en silence sur son bloc-notes les dernières scènes que nous avions écrites et qui avaient été corrigées par sa cousine pendant que je tentai d'imaginer la suite de notre histoire.

« Dis, Aymeric, est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question ? Me demanda-t-elle sans lever le nez de son bloc-notes.

-Tu viens de le faire mais dis toujours ?

-Tu aimes le duel de monstres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, enfin, j'aime surtout y jouer avec Angéla. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne ?

-Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça…C'est juste que…j'ai une autorisation de sortie prochainement… »

Je m'arrêtai dans l'écriture de mon scénario en entendant ces mots. Depuis presque un an que je connaissais la jeune fille, c'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait une sortie hors de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais avec surprise, la fille aux yeux d'émeraude détourna aussitôt le regard vers l'extérieur, se mettant à contempler les fins flocons de neige tombant sur la ville endormie.

« Mais c'est génial July ! M'exclamai-je. Est-ce que cela signifie que tu seras bientôt rétablie ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est exceptionnel après tout. Je suis simplement invitée à aller voir ma cousine disputer un grand tournoi dans la région et il se trouve que j'ai une place de trop… »

Elle me sortit de sa poche un petit billet et je penchai la tête sur le côté, légèrement déconcerté.

« Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? M'étonnai-je. C'est une sortie de famille plutôt s'il s'agit de ta cousine. »

Mon amie ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un petit rire moqueur en m'entendant dire cela et tenta de dissimuler son sourire derrière sa main comme elle le faisait souvent.

« Justement. C'est bien parce que ma cousine a refusé que mon oncle vienne que j'ai une place en plus.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que son père y assiste ? Elle a peur de perdre devant lui ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- « Papa est dépassé et il me fait honte à me crier depuis les gradins d'invoquer Guerrier Panthère… » A-t-elle dit déclara July en tentant de prendre une voix lasse.

-Et bien…Dans ce cas, oui, je serai ravi de t'accompagner lui répondis-je, dissimulant difficilement ma propre joie. Et puis, je pourrai peut-être apprendre deux ou trois trucs pour battre enfin Angéla ! »

Sur ces mots, July me donna le billet. La date indiquée était une semaine plus tard, un samedi à partir de huit heures à Bercy.

La semaine qui suivit, je n'avais plus que cela en tête. J'avais d'ailleurs lâché l'information par inadvertance lors d'un déjeuner avec les filles et Angéla avait piqué une crise car elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir de place pour participer ni même pour assister à ce tournoi, si bien que la blonde me bouda pendant la moitié de la semaine pour ne pas l'avoir invitée.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas doué avec les femmes mon pauvre Aymeric me lança Maya me tenant compagnie le temps qu'Angéla arrête de me bouder à l'autre bout de la cantine, en compagnie d'Ambre.

-Est-ce que j'y peux vraiment quelque chose ? Si je ne lui avais pas dit, elle aurait boudé aussi rétorquai-je en lançant un regard rapide dans la direction d'Angéla qui me fixait d'un regard noir.

-Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on commence à ne pas dire certaines choses ricana la rebelle du groupe. Après on finit par se retrouver enfoui dans ses cachoteries et ça se termine toujours mal.

-Je ne peux pas révéler l'existence de July à Angéla…Sinon, je serai obligé d'expliquer comment je la connais et de lui avouer la situation de ma mère…

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien lui dire ? Me demanda Maya d'un air légèrement plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle connait bien ta mère, je suis certaine qu'elle serait contente qu'Angie vienne la voir de temps en temps.

-Tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Elle risquerait d'en faire des tonnes pour pas grand-chose répondis-je en tentant de sourire. Lorsque ma mère sera sortie, Angéla ne se sera même pas rendu compte de cette difficulté passagère.

-Si tu le dis marmonna Maya en fronçant les sourcils, peu convaincue. Et dans un autre registre, mes parents ont vraiment apprécié l'idée de « time gate ». Je pense qu'une fois terminée, votre histoire aura toutes ses chances de se faire publier.

-Vraiment ? M'exclamai-je en sautant de ma chaise. Donc j'ai juste à présenter le script et nous serons publiés ?

-Il faudrait quand même que ta fameuse July les rencontre, ou ses parents. La législation, tout ça, tu sais ce que c'est compléta la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Mais ce n'est pas urgent, on vous garde une place de côté dans tous les cas.

-Merci Maya, tu es une vraie sœur ! »

Sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras et je la sentis se raidir aussitôt. Mais pas à cause de mon accolade mais parce qu'Angéla venait lâcher son plateau en plein milieu de la cantine et que ses cheveux commençaient à se dresseur sur sa tête de colère.

Voyant cela, je relâchai aussitôt mon étreinte et filai en vitesse, profitant de l'arrivée d'un surveillant pour échapper à mon amie jalouse.

Cependant, au fond de moi, j'exultai de joie. Je n'avais pas encore parlé à July de ce projet de nous faire publier car j'attendais d'avoir une confirmation et Maya venait de me la donner. Je comptais bien garder la surprise jusqu'à Samedi afin que la sortie d'hôpital de July lui soit inoubliable !

Le temps était magnifique ce samedi-là. La veille, il avait neigé toute la nuit si bien que les rues de Paris étaient recouvertes de cette poudre blanche et immaculée. Les trottoirs ne portaient encore aucune trace de pas, comme si un immense tapis avait été déposé et que personne n'avait osé le salir, et la route témoignait du passage du peu de voitures qui avaient osé s'aventurer là durant la nuit.

Dans le ciel bleu comme l'azur, un soleil de glace réchauffait faiblement la terre de ses rayons et pas un seul nuage ne venait perturber son éclat.

J'attendais devant la grille de l'hôpital l'arrivée de mon amie, me réchauffant comme je pouvais. Sous mon manteau, je cachais les papiers que m'avait fournis Maya pour les lui donner dans la soirée. Je voulais vraiment conclure cette journée en lui faisant cette surprise.

Soudain, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et le bruit caractéristique de chaussures dans la neige parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Je me retournai et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en voyant July avancer lentement vers moi, non pas vêtue de son simple pyjama d'hôpital mais habillée chaudement d'un long manteau blanc lui donnant une allure fantomatique au milieu de ce désert de neige. Elle avait également mis un pantalon noir et des bottes assorties, et autour de son cou était enroulée une écharpe rayée blanche et bleue volant légèrement derrière elle au gré du vent.

Ses yeux quant à eux, brillaient comme deux joyaux, reflétant la magnificence de la neige tels des miroirs cristallins.

Je restai quelques instants déconnecté de la réalité devant ce tableau si singulier et la jeune fille fut obligée de me ramener à la réalité en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

« Tiens, tu t'es transformé en statue de glace, Aymeric ? Me demanda July une fois arrivée à ma hauteur d'un air inquiet.

-Peut-être parce qu'une certaine personne m'a laissé geler dans le froid rétorquai-je sans me laisser déconcerter.

-Tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion, je suis malade si tu l'avais oublié répliqua-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

-Mais j'ai de la compassion, la preuve, avec Angéla je serais déjà parti lui lançai-je en prenant un air faussement innocent. »

July rit légèrement en entendant cela et nous commençâmes notre promenade dans les rues de la capitale recouverte de neige. La ville était vraiment calme ce samedi. Les gens n'osaient pas s'aventurer dehors par ce temps et seuls quelques enfants s'amusaient à se lancer des boules de neige ou à construire des bonshommes sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents.

Comme les transports en commun ne fonctionnaient pas, nous fûmes obligés de nous rendre au stade à pieds mais cela ne semblait pas déranger July qui s'émerveillait à chaque coin de rue. Je pouvais la comprendre. Paris sous la neige était vraiment un spectacle à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Finalement, après plus d'une heure de marche et une dizaine de chutes évitées, nous arrivâmes enfin devant le stade qui, lui aussi, était recouvert d'une fine couche de poudre blanche scintillante.

Lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, une vague de chaud m'envahit le corps et je me mis à transpirer sous les couches de vêtements que je portais, ce qui fit rire à nouveau July qui visiblement, ne portait qu'un tee-shirt sous son manteau, ce que je lui fis remarquer une fois que nous fûmes à nos places.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? M'étonnai-je.

-Pas vraiment, non. Il faisait même très bon je trouve malgré toute cette neige.

-Tu es bizarre quand même, il fait presque moins dix dehors…

-Il faut croire que mon corps n'est pas en si mauvais état que ça finalement me lança-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Tiens, July, tu es venue finalement ? Déclara une grande femme brune s'approchant de nous et possédant exactement la même forme d'yeux que mon amie. Ton oncle n'est pas avec toi ?

-Ah, maman, tu tombes bien lui répondit-t-elle enthousiaste. Je te présente Aymeric, il a pris la place d'oncle Joey parce que June ne voulait pas le voir. »

La femme me regarda avec surprise et je m'inclinai poliment, légèrement gêné en rencontrant enfin la famille de mon amie pour la première fois…En ayant évincé son oncle par la même occasion…Cependant, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait se montrer froide avec moi, la mère de July me lança un large sourire.

« Eh bien, ravie de te rencontrer, Aymeric enchaina-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je m'appelle Serenity Wheeler, je suis la mère de July.

-C…C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, madame bégayai-je.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi la fameuse personne dont elle nous parle si souvent ? J'attendais l'occasion pour pouvoir te remercier en personne. Je n'ai énormément de temps pour venir la voir alors un peu de compagnie est toujours la bienvenue. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne prend pas trop ton temps…

-Maman ! Gémit July. On a l'impression que je suis lourde en t'entendant parler !

-Désolée ma chérie, ce n'est évidemment pas ce que je voulais dire. Et puis, en terme de personne lourde, je suis déjà assez servie avec ton oncle…Soupira la mère de July.

-Je vous assure que cela ne me dérange pas. Quand je passe voir ma mère, j'en profite pour passer du temps avec July aussi.

-Et bien, merci de t'occuper de ma fille comme tu le fais et je souhaite un bon rétablissement à ta mère. Je sais que s'occuper d'un proche comme ça peut être très prenant… »

Peu de temps après, les lumières s'éteignirent et les duels débutèrent. Il y avait énormément de participants et j'avais du mal à suivre la cadence, moi qui n'avait joué que contre Angéla dans ma vie et les duels que je voyais étaient d'un tout autre niveau.

La cousine de July, June Valentine, était d'ailleurs vraiment très douée. De là où nous étions, je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage mais son deck Harpie faisait des ravages parmi ses adversaires. Elle invoquait ses monstres avec une telle facilité que j'en étais presque jaloux…

Cependant, dans ses mouvements, il y avait une certaine grâce et une élégance qu'Angéla ne possédaient pas. C'était comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec son deck, comme si, avant d'être duelliste, elle était actrice. Ses monstres dansaient littéralement sur le terrain et emportaient leurs ennemis dans des tourbillons de plumes dignes des plus grands films. J'étais vraiment subjugué, à tel point que j'en oubliai totalement de filmer ou de prendre des photos.

Les duels durèrent plus de trois heures, et, lentement, je voyais la cousine de July monter dans le classement jusqu'à atteindre la finale.

« C'est terminé, Dragon fantomatique, familier de Harpie, réduis ses points de vie à néant ! Feather Storm ! »

Lorsque le présentateur annonça la victoire de June, une ovation générale s'éleva dans la salle et je me levai en même temps que July et sa mère pour applaudir la duelliste qui s'inclina devant nous avec modestie avant de serrer la main de son adversaire et de disparaitre dans les coulisses.

Rapidement, le stade se vida de ses spectateurs mais July insista pour aller voir June dans les coulisses avec sa mère. Ne voulant pas m'incruster dans leur famille plus que je ne le faisais déjà, je restai juste à l'extérieur de la loge pour attendre mon amie et c'est là que je vis un homme faire les cents pas devant la porte en ronchonnant.

« C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon, elle trouve que je suis mauvais mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est du talent…marmonnai-t-il.

-Excusez-moi, il y a un problème ? Lui demandai-je, intrigué.

-Un problème ? Un peu oui ! Ma fille vient de me mettre à la porte parce que je lui ai reproché de ne pas avoir invoqué guerrier panthère ! S'exclama l'homme, écumant de rage. »

Lorsque j'entendis cela, je me sentis mal immédiatement. Il ne m'était pas difficile de deviner que cet homme n'était autre que le père de June, celui-là même à qui j'avais pris la place dans le stade…

Ainsi, je n'insistai pas davantage et je prévins July par sms que j'allais l'attendre dehors dans un café. Celle-ci me rejoignit environs une demi-heure plus tard et s'installa avec moi à la terrasse.

« Ta cousine est quand même une sacrée duelliste déclarai-je alors que nous attendions la boisson de mon amie.

-Tu as vu ça ? Même si je ne joue pas, j'aime vraiment la regarder ! Les mouvements de ses monstres sur le terrain m'inspirent vraiment. C'est elle qui m'a donné envie de commencer à dessiner pour pouvoir reproduire ce qu'elle fait ! Et un jour, j'aimerais bien être capable de faire une description aussi belle que le spectacle qu'elle me donne !

-Je trouve que tes descriptions se sont beaucoup améliorées depuis le début ! Je suis certain que dans peu de temps, tu en seras capable !

-J'espère que j'en serais capable rapidement alors… »

July détourna le regard et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans la neige immaculée qui avait recommencé à tomber lentement dehors et je vis la main de la jeune fille se crisper légèrement dans le vide, comme si elle essayait de saisir une chose invisible pour moi…

« June a de la chance…de pouvoir faire autant de choses qui lui plaisent d'un claquement de doigt…Soupira July. Je l'envie vraiment.

-Toi aussi tu peux faire plein de choses facilement ! Rétorquai-je. Tu sais dessiner, tu inventes de supers histoires, tu apprends à écrire très vite. Tu as beaucoup de talents, je peux te l'assurer ! »

July marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose avant de me répondre en me souriant légèrement.

« A quoi bon avoir des talents si je ne peux même pas les exporter plus loin que la porte de ma chambre…Murmura mon amie en prenant son ouvrage incomplet dans ses mains.

-N'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais écrire quelque chose de mémorable qui restera dans les mémoires de gens ? La repris-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je veux simplement être capable d'accomplir quelque chose que j'aime…Après tout, la vie est comme un livre. L'important, ce n'est pas qu'il soit long mais qu'il soit bien écrit…Et June sait déjà écrire parfaitement…

-Ecrivons ensemble un livre meilleur que le sien dans ce cas, July déclarai-je en sortant les papiers donnés par les parents de Maya. »

Lorsque mon amie les vit, elle écarquilla les yeux et les prit dans ses mains en tremblant.

« Il parait que j'ai raté ton anniversaire…Alors je…voilà…Bon anniversaire très en retard.

-Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…Aymeric…Je ne pensais pas…Bégaya la jeune fille, soudain rouge comme une pivoine.

-Alors ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas grand-chose de toute façon. Je n'ai fait que demander à une amie. Mais puisque tu voulais publier tes écrits, j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir. »

Le visage de mon amie se couvrit alors de larmes de joie et elle éclata en sanglot en serrant le bout de papier contre sa poitrine. Sur le moment, je m'affolai, pensant que je l'avais heurtée mais au fond de moi, j'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir contribué à la réalisation du rêve de July.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, nous restâmes dans ce café, attendant que la tempête de neige passe et parlant de la suite du roman. Elle avait amené avec elle quelques chapitres écrits la veille et, en les lisant, je me rendis compte que bientôt, elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi pour écrire car elle m'avait déjà dépassé.

Nous ressortîmes du café une fois le soir tombé. Le temps s'était vraiment rafraichi mais July, elle, ne semblait toujours pas affectée par la température malgré son accoutrement léger. Nous marchâmes lentement dans les rues de Paris, profitant des derniers rayons du jour et des premières lumières artificielles éclairant faiblement les pavés recouverts de neige.

Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes devant les grilles de l'hôpital, la nuit était entièrement tombée et la grille déjà fermée depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas une seule lumière dans le parc à l'exception de celle émanant de la fontaine près du cours d'eau gelé.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques mètres de l'entrée et July se retourna vers moi en me souriant.

« Merci, Aymeric, pour cette journée. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour ma première sortie depuis longtemps déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-C'est moi qui te remercie, après tout, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu assister à ces duels lui répondis-je en détournant le regard.

-Remercie ma cousine dans ce cas, si elle n'avait pas mis son père à l'écart, je n'aurais pas eu ce billet s'amusa-t-elle. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment apprécié passer ces moments en dehors de l'hôpital. J'espère que nous pourrons le refaire à l'avenir…

-Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement ici ! Évidemment que nous le referons et la prochaine fois, je te présenterai Angéla, tu verras, vous vous entendrez bien toutes les deux !

-J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive, Aymeric pouffa la fille aux yeux d'émeraude. Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne nuit et promis, demain je contacte les parents de ton amie pour me faire éditer.

-N'oublie pas de me dire comment se passera l'entretien, je veux tout savoir !

-Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Sur ces mots, July se retourna et commença à s'avancer vers la grille mais, alors qu'elle allait rentrer, mon amie s'arrêta soudainement et se raidit. Son visage pâlit, ses yeux perdirent leur éclat et elle serra son cœur de sa main avant de perdre l'équilibre.

Mon propre cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis cela et un défilé de souvenirs que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de ma mémoire passa dans mon esprit.

Je ne voulais pas revivre ça…Pas une seconde fois…

Sans même réfléchir, je jetai mon sac et je me précipitai et la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« July ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Réponds-moi, July ! Hurlai-je, tentant de lui faire reprendre connaissance »

Je voulus prendre son pouls et je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que sa peau était glacée et qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front pâle et brulant.

« JULY ! »


	41. Aymeric: Une histoire inachevée

_**Aymeric : Une histoire inachevée**_

Je m'en souvenais. Même plus de trois ans après, ces souvenirs continuaient à hanter mon esprit. Ces spectres du passé, tels des fantômes, me tourmentaient et, alors que je pensais les avoir éloignés, étaient revenus, plus puissants que jamais.

Je n'étais même pas encore entré au collège lorsque c'était arrivé. Nous nous rendions à l'école comme chaque jour en voiture avec ma mère qui, depuis la mort de mon père dans un accident, se tuait à la tâche afin que je puisse vivre, et tout s'était passé si rapidement.

Un camion, un feu rouge en panne et un violent choc…Puis plus rien. Ma mère s'était jetée sur moi pour me protéger et avait essuyé le plus gros de l'accident…

Sur le moment, j'étais pétrifié, incapable de réagir, ne réalisant même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et c'est pourquoi, la réalité me tomba dessus telle une enclume.

Physiquement, ma mère ne gardait aucune séquelle de cet accident…mais elle avait été gravement atteinte au cerveau. Sa mémoire avait été endommagée et il lui arrivait d'être prise d'accès de folie lorsqu'elle revoyait un élément de son passé oublié, et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Selon les médecins, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne finisse par en oublier jusqu'à son nom. C'est pourquoi l'hôpital refusait de la laisser sortir.

Et moi, en fils indigne et irresponsable que j'étais, j'avais été incapable de le comprendre avant de le voir de mes propres yeux. Je pensais que les médecins se trompaient, qu'ils exagéraient la situation et avais insisté pour que ma mère retourne à la maison…Puis la réalité m'avait rattrapé le jour où Ambre était venue nous voir et avait évoqué mon père…Et aujourd'hui, je venais de refaire exactement la même erreur avec July…

Une fois de plus, j'attendais dans ce long couloir sombre uniquement éclairé par la veilleuse rouge de la salle d'opération, seul, la tête baissée, le cœur battant la chamade et priant qu'un miracle se produise.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté de l'accompagner à ce tournoi au lieu de l'en dissuader ? Je savais qu'elle était malade et qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard…mais j'avais été incapable de me l'avouer, ne voyant que ce qui se présentait devant mes yeux.

Je frappai le banc de mon poing, frustré d'être aussi aveugle et aussi impuissant dans ces situations. Je voulais être capable de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…Mais j'étais là, assis sur un banc, dans le noir, à attendre que d'autres réparent mes erreurs.

Finalement, après une attente qui me parut être une éternité, la lumière de la veilleuse vira au vert et les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent.

Aussitôt, je me levai et me précipitai vers le médecin qui en sortait.

-Docteur, est-ce que tout va bien ? Elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je précipitamment.

-Oui, mademoiselle Wheeler va bien. Nous avons prévenu ses parents, ils sont en route.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement mais le médecin n'avait pas terminé sa phrase et reprit, son visage s'assombrissant aussitôt.

-Cependant, ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir montre bien que nous allons devoir procéder à l'opération continua-t-il d'une voix grave. C'était totalement irresponsable de sortir par ce temps jeune homme, vous auriez dû le savoir.

-Une…Opération ? Répétai-je, craintif.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en demander davantage car les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer la mère de July que j'avais rencontrée quelques heures auparavant, ainsi que sa cousine, June et son oncle.

Ne pouvant supporter d'affronter leur regard, je me fis le plus discret possible et sortis en douce par une porte arrière puis me mis à courir dans les rues enneigées de Paris, me maudissant moi-même.

July n'avait pas besoin de moi. Elle avait sa famille pour veiller sur elle. Je ne lui apportais que des ennuis. Elle était bien mieux sans moi.

C'est ainsi que je coupai les ponts avec celle que j'avais blessée…et avec l'école.

Pendant deux semaines, je ne donnai plus aucune nouvelle, ni à July, ni à Angéla, ni à mes camarades de classe. Seule ma mère pensait que j'étais trop surchargé pour venir la voir, alors que je m'étais enfermé chez moi, refusant de voir quiconque, de peur de blesser à nouveau ceux que j'aimais.

Angéla tenta de nombreux appels et m'envoya plus d'une centaine de messages mais je ne répondis à aucun d'entre eux, pas plus qu'à ceux de Maya ou Ambre. Je ne les lisais même pas. J'étais enfermé dans mon cocon de solitude, survivant à peine, seul, dans mon appartement bien trop grand pour une seule personne, attendant vainement que July me recontacte.

Mais un jour, alors que j'étais obligé de sortir de chez moi pour faire des courses, je vis que quelqu'un m'attendait devant la porte de mon immeuble, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, grelottant et pestant contre le froid, portant uniquement un manteau beige et une courte écharpe.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, interdit et lorsqu'elle me vit, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi d'un air menaçant.

« Te voilà enfin toi, tu m'as l'air d'aller très bien pour quelqu'un qui sèche depuis deux semaines râla Angéla à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Je…euh…Mais…bégayai-je, incapable de prononcer un mot.

-Et puis, tu t'es regardé ? C'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu es pire que moi au réveil, c'est pour dire !

-Et bien…

-Allez, on rentre et je vais te remettre les idées en place moi ! »

Je n'eus pas mon mot à dire et Angéla me traina de force dans les escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement. Là, elle enleva ses bottes comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire par le passé et fonça directement à la cuisine, un sac rempli de course à la main et se mit derrière les fourneaux.

Cependant, je n'avais pas la force ni la motivation de l'en empêcher et la laissait donc faire à sa guise.

-Je t'ai aussi rapporté les devoirs et les cours de la semaine, tu peux les prendre dans mon sac déclara la jeune fille tout en faisant cuire des frites.

-Toi ? Tu as pris les cours ? M'étonnai-je d'une voix faible.

-Non, c'est Ambre qui me les a photocopiés donc j'en ai profité pour en faire une autre copie me répondit-elle joyeusement.

-Je me disais aussi soupirai-je en prenant les notes bien trop bien écrite pour qu'elles fussent prises par Angéla.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la blonde m'installa de force à table et prit son déjeuner avec moi, me racontant ce que j'avais raté pendant ces deux semaines comme si tout était normal, allant des contrôles infaisables, aux simples anecdotes stupides sur les profs en passant par ses embrouilles avec les surveillants puis elle repartit tôt dans l'après-midi pour revenir le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, et tous les jours de la semaine.

Au début, je ne montrai aucune motivation lorsque je la voyais sonner et la laissai même parfois plusieurs minutes sur le pallier, espérant qu'elle parte, mais plus les jours avançaient, et plus je retrouvais gout à voir mon amie quotidiennement.

Pendant que je me morfondais en repensant à July, j'en avais presque oublié à quel point j'aimais passer du temps avec Angéla, à écouter ses histoires, à rire d'un rien avec elle et à la reprendre lorsqu'elle inventait des expressions étranges.

C'était grâce à elle que j'avais supporté la maladie de ma mère par le passé et c'était une fois de plus grâce à elle que je remontais doucement la pente. Je ne pouvais dire comment exactement, mais sa bonne humeur et son innocence m'affectaient et elle arrivait à me les transmettre simplement en étant auprès de moi.

-Et là, Calvere m'a encore demandé d'acheter les livres avant d'imprimer des résumer sur internet ! Sérieusement, comment il fait pour deviner à chaque fois ? S'exclama la jeune fille en me montrant son zéro pointé.

-Peut-être parce que tu butes à chaque fois que tu dois lire un nom soupirai-je.

-Je n'y peux rien, ils n'ont qu'à avoir des noms plus simples ces personnages aussi !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi « Hulot » ou « Phèdre » sont des noms compliqués…

C'est ainsi que, une semaine plus tard, soit un mois après l'incident de July, je remis enfin les pieds à l'école.

Evidemment, Maya et Ambre me tombèrent dessus mais j'étais heureux de voir que, malgré mon absence prolongée, elles n'avaient pas changé d'attitude envers moi.

Je repris ma rapidement ma vie tranquille de lycéen, partageant mes journées avec les trois filles, mais craignant de remettre les pieds à l'hôpital. July devait certainement m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été conscient de son état et je n'osais pas m'excuser, de peur de remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Et, même si je tentai de prendre de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de ma mère, elle me répondait que sa chambre était de plus en plus souvent fermée sans en savoir davantage et j'en conclus qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement plus entendre parler de moi, ce que je pouvais comprendre…

« Dis, Aymeric, et si on faisait quelque chose pour le début du printemps ? Déclara un jour Angéla à la cantine.

-Pourquoi pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée…

-Si vous alliez au parc d'attraction ? Suggéra Ambre en baillant. Il parait qu'au printemps, il n'y a personne à Disneyland.

-Je ne suis pas fan de…

-Va pour Disneyland ! S'exclama la blonde. Ça tombe bien en plus, j'ai deux places que mon père m'a données pour me récompenser de mes bonnes notes ce trimestre !

-Comme si on allait te croire railla Maya en lui lançant un sourire moqueur. En tout cas, amusez-vous bien les tourtereaux, moi je déteste ça les manèges, ça me donne envie de vomir.

-Je passe aussi ajouta la première de la classe. Il faut que je travaille pour les examens.

-Ça ne fait pas un peu rencard juste à deux ? Fis-je remarquer, méfiant.

-Si, pourquoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Maya.

-Non, juste pour confirmer…Terminai-je d'une petite voix en rougissant.

-Donc c'est décidé, dimanche prochain, on va à Disneyland, il parait qu'il fera beau en plus ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

Sur cette demande de rendez-vous très peu romantique, nous rangeâmes nos plateaux et nous nous apprêtions à remonter en classe lorsque Maya m'attrapa par la manche et me sépara du reste du groupe.

-Attends un peu toi, j'ai un truc à te dire déclara-t-elle avec un sérieux inhabituel.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le dire pendant que nous étions à table ? Grognai-je, aimant assez peu être secoué de la sorte.

Mon amie secoua la tête et sortit de son sac une petite enveloppe sur laquelle était marqué mon nom. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je reconnus l'écriture de celle qui l'avait donnée à Maya et une goutte de sueur perla de mon front.

-Co…Comment…

-Mes parents sont allés voir ton amies pour ton histoire de bouquin là et elle leur a donné ça me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Tremblant, je sortis le contenu de l'enveloppe et à l'intérieur était simplement plié en quatre un bout de papier sur lequel il était marqué : « Samedi, j'aurai presque terminé. J'aurai besoin d'une relecture. »

Je regardai Maya avec des yeux ronds et celle-ci se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien moi, je ne fais que transmettre les infos.

Lorsque je remis la lettre dans l'enveloppe en soupirant, la râleuse du groupe fronça les sourcils et reprit la parole.

-Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais il s'est passé quelque chose avec cette fille ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Non…Rien de particulier…

-Tu mens très mal tu sais.

Je grimaçai.

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de ça mais tu devrais lui accorder ça même si vous êtes fâchés. Il parait qu'elle a une opération bientôt, donc je suis certain que ça lui ferait plaisir. Après, c'est ta vie, pas la mienne, tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne fais que donner des conseils moi.

Maya me laissa en plan au milieu de la cours et partie rejoindre les autres à l'étage, me laissant perdu dans mes pensées.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de semaine que je me décidai finalement à faire le pas et je retournai voir July pour la première fois depuis son accident.

Comment allait-elle réagir après tout ce temps ? Allait-elle m'en vouloir de l'avoir mise dans cet état puis de l'avoir abandonnée ? Ou alors allait-elle faire semblant de ne pas en tenir compte ? Peut-être même qu'elle allait arborer ce sourire figé dont elle seule avait le secret pour que je me sente coupable…

Toutes ces questions me tourmentaient pendant que je remontais ce long couloir que je connaissais si bien désormais. Puis, lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre de mon amie, je pris une grande inspiration et entrai après avoir frappé.

July était là, assise dans son lit, regardant le ciel gris de Paris à travers la fenêtre de sa petite chambre bien triste.

Lorsqu'elle m'entendit, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers moi et je baissai les yeux, honteux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

-Salut me lança-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement et July baissa le regard à son tour.

-Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…Déclarai-je d'une voix faible.

-Tu sais…Je viens de réintégrer ma chambre il y a quelques jours…Désolée pour ce que tu as vu l'autre fois et de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle…J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt…Mais c'était assez gênant continua-t-elle en se forçant à rire.

-Non…J'aurais dû comprendre que tu n'étais pas en forme pour sortir ainsi…Lui répondis-je dans un murmure.

-Mais tu n'es pas venu pour parler de ça. Regarde, j'ai presque fini mon livre mais j'ai besoin de ton aide sur un point ! Ma cousine a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aider parce que c'est en dehors de son domaine de compétence !

July me tendit alors plusieurs planches et je ne pus qu'une fois de plus admirer son talent et le tout le travail qu'elle fournissait pour écrire ce livre. Un mois plus tôt, nous en étions à peine au prologue et voilà qu'à présent je me retrouvai transporter une vingtaine de chapitres plus tard.

Je soupirai et, m'amusant de voir qu'elle non plus n'avait pas changé, je voulus m'asseoir à ma chaise habituelle quand July se leva de son lit d'un air déterminé.

-Allons plutôt à l'extérieur, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air déclara-t-elle, souriante.

-Mais tu…

-Tout va bien, c'est bientôt le printemps après tout.

Me laissant convaincre, nous sortîmes de sa chambre exiguë et nous nous installâmes dans le jardin, sous cet arbre où nous nous étions rencontrés la première fois.

Le temps était encore frais, le ciel gris, les branches nues, et l'herbe rare mais déjà quelques bourgeons commençaient apparaitre sous la fine couche de neige restante.

Là, seuls dans le parc immense de l'hôpital, je me mis à lire l'histoire de mon amie à voix haute, sous son œil attentif.

C'était l'histoire d'un frère et d'une sœur, trouvant un portail temporel dans leur cave et l'utilisant pour voyager dans le temps et découvrir l'histoire de leur ville. Ils commençaient par la Gaulle, alors que leur maison n'était qu'une vaste forêt et sympathisaient avec deux villageois. Puis ils se dirigeaient vers le moyen âge, lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'une chaumière de paysan et des champs aux alentours, puis la renaissance, l'empire et les temps modernes.

Cependant, la santé de la sœur était fragile et plus elle voyageait dans le temps et plus son espérance de vie diminuait. Mais cela, le frère ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, aveuglé par le sourire espiègle de sa sœur alors qu'ils traversaient les époques.

Finalement, voyant sa sœur mourante, celle-ci fait une dernière requête et demande à son frère de l'emmener dans une dernière époque qu'elle ne connaissait pas…Et July n'était pas allée plus loin.

Je mis plusieurs minutes à digérer l'histoire, impressionné par l'évolution du style, aussi bien graphique que littéraire de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait plus aucune faille. J'étais passé du rire à l'émotion en l'espace de deux cases, de l'amusement à la peine, de l'amitié à la haine et ce, alors que le livre ne comportait même pas vingt chapitres.

July avait appliqué nos conseils à la lettre et se retrouvait avec ce qui, pour moi, était un chef d'œuvre inachevé.

« C'est là que June m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aider déclara mon amie tristement.

-C'est vrai que c'est délicat lui répondis-je en croisant les bras. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée toi ?

-Si…En réalité…Je voulais la faire revenir à son point de départ…

-Son…Point de départ ? Répétai-je, étonné.

-Oui. Je voulais qu'elle revoie sa vie juste avant de découvrir la machine pour qu'elle ne regrette pas d'être partie…

-Je trouve cette idée vraiment formidable lançai-je joyeusement. A ce rythme, d'ici la semaine prochaine, tu seras publiée !

En entendant cela, le regard de la jeune fille se voila et elle leva pour marcher un peu avant de s'arrêter près du cours d'eau et reprit la parole sans se retourner.

-Tu sais, Aymeric, je vais me faire opérer. Demain.

J'écarquillai les yeux et tentai de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

-J'ai cru comprendre d'après ton amie que tu avais quelque chose d'important toi aussi.

-Je…Je peux tout annuler si…

La jeune fille me coupa la parole en secouant la tête et en se retournant vers moi avec un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

-J'espère sincèrement que tu vas pouvoir écrire une nouvelle page dans ta vie toi aussi, Aymeric. Pendant ce temps-là, moi aussi, j'écrirai une nouvelle page. Après tout, nous sommes écrivains tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Nos vies sont des livres, nous nous devons de bien les écrire.

Le vent se leva soudainement et le ruban qui retenait habituellement ses cheveux s'envola au loin, laissant tomber sa longue mèche sur son œil droit pendant qu'elle continuait à me sourire, imperturbablement.

Au loin, quelques faibles rayons de soleil couchant perçaient à travers l'épaisse couche de nuage et embrasaient le ciel de Paris ainsi que la neige encore immaculée tandis que les sirènes de l'ambulance amenant de nouveaux résidants retentissaient, tout proche de nous.

Le tout donnait à ce tableau une allure surnaturelle et inquiétante, comme si le monde lui-même prenait feu pour que dimanche n'arrive jamais.

Et pourtant, dans ce monde de feu et de glace, se tenait July, comme un rayon de soleil dans l'obscurité, ses yeux émeraudes me dévisageant avec espièglerie et ses cheveux se balançant lentement tels des brins de blés.

« Une fois que je serai sortie, on retournera voir June pour ses qualifications ? Reprit-elle d'une voix claire et joyeuse.

-Ses…Qualifications ? Répétai-je.

-Oui. Dans un mois. June participera au championnat de France. Je veux absolument être présente…Mais je ne sais pas si l'hôpital me laissera sortir…

-J'irai affirmai-je avec conviction. J'irai la voir et je te filmerai tout si tu ne peux pas.

July ferma les yeux un instant et plaça lentement ses mains sur son cœur en souriant.

-D'ici là, passe du temps avec ton amie. Je sais qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je te donnerai des nouvelles, c'est promis. En échange, tu me promets de lire mon livre lorsqu'il sera terminé, Aymeric ?

-Evidemment que je le lirai ! M'exclamai-je, presque indigné qu'elle puisse penser le contraire.

-Dans ce cas, tout va bien. Si je reste dans la mémoire d'au moins une personne…Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.

Nous restâmes dans le jardin de l'hôpital jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit puis vint l'heure de nous séparer. Au moment des aux revoir, la jeune fille déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue

-J'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien avec ton amie, demain. Et évite de lui parler de moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit jalouse pour rien déclara July en riant.

-J'éviterai, oui. Elle serait capable du pire si elle comprenait mal ; m'amusai-je à mon tour. J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien pour toi aussi. Les opérations de nos jours sont sûres, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais très bien que tout se passera comme prévu. Sur ce, à plus tard, Aymeric.

July tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre, me laissant seul au milieu du parc de l'hôpital. Cependant, à présent que je lui avais parlé, je me sentais l'esprit libéré pour ma sortie du lendemain avec Angéla.

Tout allait bien se passer, autant pour moi que July. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ce dimanche allait être un jour parfait me disais-je, essayant de me convaincre moi-même…

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, je jetai mon manteau sur un fauteuil et me préparai pour le lendemain avec minutie. Je voulais être parfait pour ce premier rendez-vous avec Angéla.

Celle-ci m'appela plusieurs fois dans la soirée pour définir nos activités et je finis par me rendre compte que j'angoissai pour rien.

Ce n'était qu'une sortie avec Angéla comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être plus nerveux que d'habitude.

Ainsi, le lendemain, je me levai de bonne heure, bien décidé à faire confiance à July et laisser mes soucis de côté. Après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner consistant, j'enfilai mon manteau et c'est alors que je trouvai à l'intérieur de l'une des poches un petit bout de papier.

Intrigué, et ne me souvenant pas de l'avoir mis là, je le sortis et le dépliai.

Et tout mon monde déjà fragile s'écroula.

Sur cette feuille d'un blanc immaculé était écrit un mot. Un seul et unique mot mais qui fut suffisant pour me briser, comme si tout mon esprit avait été aspiré par ces cinq lettres fatales : Adieu.

Oubliant tout le reste, je sortis de chez moi comme une furie et me précipitai vers l'hôpital. Mais le temps d'y arriver, il était déjà trop tard.

La porte de celle qui était autrefois mon amie était fermée. A l'intérieur, je pouvais entendre une femme pleurer et les murmures d'un homme contenant son chagrin.

Je tombai à genoux sur le sol et éclatai en sanglots. La réalité m'avait encore rattrapé et je n'avais rien pu faire. Une fois de plus…Une fois de plus, j'avais été incapable de voir ce qui se trouvait juste devant mes yeux.

July…July avait peur…Elle attendait que je la rassure, que je l'accompagne jusqu'aux derniers moments…Et moi, tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était de ne penser qu'à moi et à mon rendez-vous avec Angéla.

Je me mis à frapper le sol et à crier dans le vide, incapable de me contenir davantage.

Je me détestai. Je voulais disparaitre de ce monde. Angéla, July, ma mère, tous s'inquiétaient pour moi et consacraient tout leur temps pour moi sans se préoccuper d'elles-mêmes. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un aveugle incapable de comprendre les sentiments des autres ?!

Alors que je me maudissais, je sentis un tissu chaud se poser tendrement sur mes épaules. Je tournai la tête et rencontrai le visage souriant et inquiet de ma mère qui s'agenouilla et prit ma main dans un geste de tendresse infini.

-Elle ne voulait pas que tu vois cela déclara-t-elle avec douceur. Elle ne voulait pas que tu gâches ta vie pour elle. Elle voulait que tu sois heureux sans elle. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit hier soir.

-Mais…J'aurais dû…J'aurais dû être présent…J'aurais dû…

Ma mère m'interrompit en me prenant dans ses bras comme elle l'avait toujours fait par le passé lorsque je me sentais mal et je me laissai aller aux sanglots et à la tristesse, n'essayant même plus de contenir les torrents de larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux rougis.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent comme une nébuleuse sombre dans mon esprit. Je ne me souvenais de rien d'autre que de m'être pris la tête avec Angéla et les filles. La blonde n'était pas en colère contre moi. Bien loin de là. Elle voulait simplement comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé et s'inquiétait pour moi…Mais j'avais promis à July de ne pas parler d'elle…Alors je ne lui dis rien. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle me prenne en pitié et l'inquiéter davantage. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas supporté de connaitre la vérité, elle qui vivait dans son monde, loin de la réalité.

C'est ainsi que nous coupâmes les ponts, Angéla, Maya, Ambre et moi. Les deux amies de celle avec qui j'avais failli sortir furent évidemment au courant mais je leur avais interdit de lui révéler la vérité. Je préférai largement qu'elle me déteste plutôt qu'elle me prenne en pitié.

Cependant, Angéla ne renonça pas immédiatement et continua à vouloir en savoir plus, si bien que j'en vins à trouver ce qui m'attirait autrefois chez elle, plus agaçant que tout.

Elle était incapable de comprendre, incapable de me laisser souffler, incapable de discerner les émotions…Elle était exactement ce que je détestai chez moi. Et c'est ainsi que je m'étais convaincu moi-même qu'Angéla était la source de mes problèmes, lui faisant porter tous les maux qui pesaient sur moi à ce moment.

Les années passèrent mais July continuait à hanter mon esprit. Je tentai plusieurs fois de contacter sa cousine pour m'excuser mais June Valentine n'existait nulle part et je finis par abandonner, me résignant à l'idée que j'étais condamné à voir le spectre de July planer sur moi pour l'éternité. Ce n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt

De son côté, la santé de ma mère se dégradait lentement et sa mémoire lui faisait de plus en plus défaut. Plus les jours avançaient et plus son état se dégradait et arriva un stade où même ma venue à l'hôpital provoquait des crises chez elle. Sa maladie était si avancée qu'elle fut plongée en coma artificiel sur décisions des médecins et de la famille.

C'est ainsi que je perdis ma dernière attache à mon passé. Cependant, même si je détestais Angéla à présent, j'avais décidé d'ouvrir mon propre club de duel, afin de la vaincre sur son propre terrain, avec ces mêmes cartes qu'elle avait toujours dénigrées.

Puis un jour, alors qu'Angéla m'avait encore une fois ridiculisé en public, des terroristes envahirent l'école et nous prirent en otage. Il s'agissait de guignols masqués et portant des capes mais utilisant néanmoins le duel de monstre comme une arme. Nous ne faisions pas le poids et nous fûmes balayés en un rien de temps, contraints de nous replier dans les gymnases.

Cependant, alors qu'Angéla et ses amies venaient encore jouer les sauveuses, je décidai de trouver également un passage pour nous enfuir, refusant de lui laisser toute la gloire et c'est là que je le rencontrai : Shadow.

-Dis-moi, Jeune homme, penses-tu toi aussi que le destin est une chose injuste ? M'avait-il dit alors que j'étais pétrifié devant ce terroriste.

-Le…Destin ?

Il ne m'avait rien dit de plus et m'avait simplement donné une carte : Dystopie, avant de disparaitre dans les ombres. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris ce que cela signifiait mais plus tard, il était réapparu à moi et m'avait proposé un marché alors qu'Angéla m'avait écrasé quelques jours plus tôt : il me suffisait de me joindre à lui et ensemble, en utilisant le pouvoir d'un certain Gariatron, nous allions pouvoir aider ma mère.

-Sans savoir dans quoi je m'engageai, j'ai accepté et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes finalement rencontrés, June.

Ma nouvelle partenaire de route, qui m'écoutait en silence depuis le début de mon récit, se leva alors et commença à fixer le ciel, les bras croisés dans son dos, puis prit enfin la parole d'une voix où se mêlaient nostalgie et tristesse.

-Je vois. Le destin nous réserve bien des surprises...Murmura-t-elle. Je me suis toujours demandé qui était ce mystérieux garçon dont elle me parlait en permanence. Je suis contente de voir qu'il s'agissait de toi.

Je baissai les yeux et serrai le poing, frustré d'entendre cela maintenant mais la jeune fille posa sur moi ses yeux remplis de tendresse et de compassion.

-Tu sais, Aymeric, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais remercier l'ami de July qui acceptait de passer tant de temps avec elle. J'aurais voulu être aussi présente que tu ne l'étais à cette époque.

-Mais elle ne parlait que de toi et…

June m'interrompit en secouant la tête et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'illusion de voir en elle mon amie disparue à jamais.

-Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne parle jamais de mes anciens amis avec Angéla et les autres. Et cette raison est simple : je n'en avais pas. Je passai tout mon temps à m'entrainer pour devenir la meilleure, pour surpasser tout le monde et les gens ont commencé à me fuir pour ça. Parce que je les blessais sans m'en rendre compte en essayant de faire mieux qu'eux. Mais avec July, c'était différent. J'imagine que tu as pu le remarquer toi aussi.

-Différent ? Evidemment que July était unique, elle…

-Elle n'essayait jamais de faire mieux que les autres et s'acceptait comme elle était. Après tout, elle a été toujours été obligée de reconnaitre ses faiblesses depuis sa naissance. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle t'a rencontré, j'ai senti qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle voulait se surpasser, faire mieux que moi et même me surpasser. Mais sur le moment, je n'ai pas réussi à le comprendre et j'ai continué à vivre ma vie, ne la voyant pas comme une rivale mais comme ma cousine toujours alitée et pour qui je m'inquiétais.

June prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers moi en me souriant, du même sourire rayonnant que July, comme si à travers sa cousine, mon amie vivait encore parmi nous.

-Merci, Aymeric, d'avoir pu jouer le rôle que j'ai été incapable de jouer et donner un sens à la vie de July ! S'exclama la blonde en arborant un visage rayonnant de bonheur au milieu des ruines du monde des esprits.

-Je…Je n'ai rien fait…vraiment…C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier de nous avoir aidé pour le livre…Bégayai-je en rougissant, gêné.

-Vous étiez de sacrés boulets quand même s'amusa June. Michael le lama invisible et Gontran le cheval de feu…Quand j'y repense, j'ai tellement ri quand j'ai lu ça !

-Eh, ce n'est pas sympa de se moquer d'elle ! Elle débutait ! Rétorquai-je, défendant les écrits que j'avais moi-même critiqué en les lisant.

-Il faut avouer que c'était tout de même assez ridicule…Mais la progression n'en est que plus belle, j'ai hâte que Time Gate soit publié, je n'ai toujours pas lu la fin !

Je m'étranglai en entendant cela.

-Co…Comment ça publié ? Bafouillai-je, interdit.

-Ah, Maya ne te l'a jamais dit ? Ma tante Serenity a fait une demande pour la publication du livre il y a un an. Je pense que d'ici quelques mois, il sera en librairie.

Mon cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'un sourire stupide commença à se dessiner sur ma figure. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Finalement, après toutes ces années, le rêve de July allait devenir réalité…J'étais persuadé que son livre allait être un succès et qu'elle allait rester dans les mémoires comme elle le désirait tant…

-Autre chose sinon reprit June en se raclant la gorge. July m'a demandé de transmettre ça à son ami quelques heures avant son opération. Du coup, j'imagine que cela te revient.

Ma partenaire de combat fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite enveloppe jaunie par le temps sur laquelle était marquée mon nom d'une écriture que je reconnus immédiatement : ronde, fine, élégante et écrite d'un stylo noir de Mangaka.

Tremblant, j'ouvris le cachet qui scellait l'enveloppe et en sortis une longue lettre. Dès les premiers mots, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux en imaginant mon amie les rédigeant, deux années auparavant.

« Cher Aymeric Muller. »


	42. Lettre à Ayemric

_**Epilogue, Lettre à Aymeric**_

Cher Aymeric Muller,

Je sais que c'est étrange de t'écrire une lettre alors que pourrais te l'envoyer par message mais je voulais la rédiger à la main.

Si tu la reçois, c'est que June te l'a transmise et que l'opération s'est déroulée comme je l'imaginais. Dans le cas contraire, s'il te plait, brûle la et fais semblant de ne jamais l'avoir lue.

Il y a de nombreuses choses qui sont bien plus faciles à dire par écrit que de vive voix, des choses que je n'ai jamais osé te raconter, des choses que je gardais pour moi, des choses dont je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était lorsque ta mère est arrivée à l'hôpital et a emménagé dans la chambre en face de la mienne. Je venais de rentrer moi aussi.

D'abord, j'avais pensé à une nuisance en vous voyant tous les deux. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les contacts humains en dehors de ceux que j'entretenais avec ma famille. On me prenait toujours en pitié à l'école, ou bien on se moquait de moi, si bien que j'en étais venue à demander moi-même de rester à l'hôpital afin d'être tranquille et d'échapper à ce monde qui n'était pas fait pour moi.

Cependant, plus je te voyais aller et venir chaque semaine et plus j'ai été intriguée par toi. Tu ne semblais pas être comme les autres visiteurs que je croisais et qui venaient à l'hôpital par obligation et non par inquiétude.

A chaque fois que tu étais présent, je t'entendais depuis mon lit, et tu riais et racontais tes journées à ta mère, faisant totalement abstraction de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, comme si tu étais chez toi ici aussi.

Est-ce que c'est réellement ce que tu pensais ? J'en doute fort, mais c'était l'impression que tu donnais et je me suis enfermée dans cette idée.

C'est t'entendre parler et rire avec ta mère qui m'a poussée à sortir à nouveau de ma chambre et à renouer des liens avec ma cousine. C'est ainsi que, voulant lui faire plaisir, je me forçai à lire le livre de mon oncle.

Il était affreusement mauvais. Rempli de contradictions et de théories farfelues en plus d'être mal écrit. Et pourtant, je prenais du plaisir en le lisant en pensant simplement que, comme ta mère, June serait heureuse si je lui donnais un retour, positif ou négatif.

Tu sais, depuis toujours, j'ai subi de multiples opérations, même étant enfant. Mon corps était faible, j'avais des difficultés à respirer, mes sens étaient sous-développés et même mes émotions l'étaient d'après certains médecins.

Cependant, je possédais un don. Un unique don que je m'efforçais de perfectionner depuis toujours. Je savais dessiner.

Mais ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu mes parents pleurer après des examens que j'ai compris que mon temps était compté. Il fallait que je laisse quelque chose derrière moi, n'importe quoi. Alors je me suis acharnée. J'ai dessiné, encore et encore. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Puis, une fois que j'ai estimé avoir atteint mes limites de temps, j'ai commencé à écrire des scénarios. Malheureusement, j'étais loin d'être douée dans ce domaine et June s'est moquée plusieurs fois de Gérard le corbeau électrique ou encore de Michael, le lama invisible…Mais, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour m'aider, j'avais l'impression d'être incapable de faire des progrès.

Et c'est là que je t'ai entendu. Lorsque je t'écoutais raconter tes journées, j'avais l'impression de les vivre avec toi.

Cependant, j'avais peur. Moi qui étais condamnée à disparaitre, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie alors qu'elle semblait déjà bien remplie. Et puis, tu aimais cette Angéla, cela s'entendait. Tu tremblais à chaque fois que tu prononçais son nom.

Mais c'est aussi pourquoi, je me contentai de te regarder de loin. Comme le dit Victor Hugo, on passe la moitié de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'on aimera après tout.

Néanmoins, nos chemins ont fini par se croiser. Tu n'étais pas celui que je m'imaginais. Tu étais bien plus calme avec moi qu'en racontant tes journées. Tu semblais également plus timide et moins bavard. Et pourtant, tu étais aussi bon écrivain et aussi gentil que je le pensais. Grace à toi, j'ai pu finalement entrevoir la réalisation de mon rêve.

Ecrire ces chapitres avec toi était amusant. Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à réaliser ce rêve que de me rapprocher d'une écrivaine. Le vent chaud sous le chêne en été était agréable. Le froid de la neige en hiver me rappelait que je vivais. Les couleurs des feuilles à l'automne m'inspiraient. Les senteurs du printemps me redonnaient espoir en un renouveau.

La vie est un livre. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas qu'elle soit longue mais qu'elle soit bien écrite. Peu importe à quel moment il se termine tant que la fin est belle.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est réellement pour toi, mais pour moi, tous ces moments passés ensemble ont fait couler plus d'encre sur les pages blanches de ma vie que ces quatorze dernières années. Ma vie doit te paraitre bien vide en lisant cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Est-ce que j'en ai fait assez pour que le nom de cette fille clouée au lit depuis sa naissance reste dans la mémoire de quelqu'un ?

Est-ce que toi, tu te souviendras de moi ?

Mon histoire est-elle inscrite dans l'histoire de ta vie ?

Ne regarde pas en arrière. Ce qui est passé est terminé. Il est inutile de vouloir tout effacer. Nous l'avons écrit et même si ce n'était pas ce qu'on voulait dire ou faire, il est toujours possible de se rattraper. Time Gate en est la preuve écrite, non ?

Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Aymeric Muller.

Désolée d'avoir gâché ton rendez-vous avec Angéla.

Désolée de n'avoir jamais pu te montrer le dernier chapitre de notre roman.

Désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit.

Désolée de n'être qu'une simple page dans les milliers qui composent ton histoire.

Pour ce que tu vas endurer par ma faute…Désolée.

Merci, et, Adieu.

July Wheeler.

« Sérieusement…Qui aurait cru que tu serais capable d'écrire cela…toi qui ne jurais que par Michael le lama invisible il y a deux ans…Murmurai-je en souriant tout en pleurant en même temps. Et cite les auteurs jusqu'au bout au moins…Parce que même si on attend la moitié de sa vie ceux qu'on aimera…on passe également l'autre moitié à quitter ceux qu'on aime…idiote… »

Ps : June m'a dit qu'elle t'appréciait beaucoup malgré vos échanges étranges et qu'elle avait vraiment envie de te rencontrer.

Alors que je lisais cela à haute voix, la jeune fille s'empourpra. Elle tenta de m'arracher la lettre des mains mais je l'évitai facilement et elle serra les dents, rouge de honte.

-Ne…ne l'écoute pas ! C'est elle qui s'imaginait des choses ! Bredouilla-t-elle, cachant sa gêne. Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose !

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je ne fais que lire sa phrase lui répondis-je en feignant l'innocence.

Ma partenaire de combat commença à me courir après pour tenter de m'arracher cette lettre mais il n'y avait rien à faire. A présent que je l'avais, je la conservais.

Au loin, seules les ruines du monde des esprits nous faisaient face et pourtant, au milieu de tout ce chaos, je pus distinguer une plume blanche et immaculée à côté d'une branche de laurier, posées simplement à même le sol entre deux éclats de pierre et je souris.

« Evidemment que tu resteras gravé dans la mémoire de tous ceux qui t'ont connue, July. »

Un nouvel arc allait s'écrire dans l'histoire de ma vie. Mais dans cet arc, tu ne seras plus la.


	43. Chapitre 27: l'Effondrement

_**Chapitre 27 : L'effondrement**_

Nauséabond. Voilà le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit alors que nous traversions les couloirs de la citadelle de Daku. Alors que le sanctuaire de Raito ressemblait à un ancien temple grec dans toute sa splendeur, lumineux, accueillant, rempli de vie, ce château-là me faisait penser à une vieille ruine du moyen-âge.

Les murs étaient noirs de saleté et recouvert d'une couche de poussière si épaisse que nos chaussures s'enfonçaient dans le sol comme dans de la neige. Partout, des fissures et trous saillaient de la structure de la forteresse et étaient souvent les seules sources de lumière à l'intérieur de ce sombre bâtiment.

Au plafond, il y avait bien quelques lustres crasseux mais aucun ne fonctionnaient et à en juger par les toiles d'araignées, cela ne datait pas de la veille.

Cependant, tous ces détails me seraient passés inaperçus si une horrible odeur de soufre n'agressait pas constamment mes narines à tel point que j'étais obligée d'utiliser la cape de mon uniforme comme masque.

Hiroki couvrait mes arrières, restant à l'affut du moindre signe suspect tandis que Nagisa me guidait à distance en me soufflant les instructions dans mon oreillette.

-Maintenant, prends à droite et dans vingt mètres, tu te retrouveras devant une porte en bois. Ne l'ouvre pas immédiatement car elle est gardée et mène directement à la salle du trône.

-Pourtant c'est là que nous devons nous rendre Nagisa murmurai-je, sceptique.

-Oui, mais d'après les caméras, il reste beaucoup trop de gardes pour que vous les affrontiez. Essayez de contourner par le nord et vous devriez pouvoir entrer par une porte dérobée.

-Compris.

Suivant les instructions de notre présidente de club, je fis signe à Hiroki de me suivre mais celui-ci se figea sur place en fronçant les sourcils.

-Attends, Miyako. Ne bouge pas. Je crois que quelqu'un joue avec nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? M'étonnai-je.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que nous n'ayons croisé personne depuis notre arrivée ? Je veux dire, Darksky et Saya sèment le désordre à l'extérieur, certes…Mais je ne sais pas. Si tu étais présidente, est-ce que tu enverrais tous les gardes de l'Elysée réprimer deux pauvre fauteurs de troubles ?

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, comprenant les doutes de mon ami.

-Evidemment que non marmonnai-je. Tu as raison, quelque chose cloche ici…

-Pourtant je ne détecte réellement aucune présence en dehors de la salle du trône s'inquiéta Nagisa.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous dire combien ils sont exactement ?

-Quatre. L'un d'entre eux ne bouge pas et les trois autres…ont des mouvements bizarres…

-Bizarre ? C'est-à-dire ? Se méfia Hiroki.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas que nous pouvons nous fier à de simples mouvements.

-De toute façon, nous verrons bien cela une fois sur place. Louche ou non, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose tant que nous n'en savons pas plus. Continuons à suivre le plan pour le moment déclarai-je en reprenant mon chemin.

Hiroki prit ma suite à contrecœur et nous nous enfonçâmes un peu plus dans ce lugubre château. Cependant, lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la supposée porte décrite par Nagisa, celle-ci n'était plus qu'un amas de brindilles carbonisées éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol.

Par réflexe, je me collai contre le mur tandis que, depuis la salle du trône, des bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant me parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu avais raison on dirait, nous ne sommes pas les premiers chuchotai-je le plus doucement possible.

-Tu penses qu'il s'agit de Serena ? Me questionna mon partenaire en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

-Impossible. N'oublie pas que, quand nous sommes rentrés, nous avons vu l'armée sortir pour arrêter les deux idiots, ce qu'ils n'auraient pas fait si Serena se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. De plus, on parle de celle qui détient le pouvoir d'Armageddon. Si c'était vraiment elle, les combats seraient terminés depuis longtemps.

Hiroki serra les dents, frustré de ne pas pouvoir percer l'identité de ce mystérieux ennemi. Mais une chose était sûre : quelqu'un avait été plus rapide que nous.

Soudain, mon oreillette se mit à grésiller et la voix de Sunohara me parvint.

-Miyako, j'ai trouvé la source du pouvoir du Pandémonium. Elle vient d'apparaitre sur mon écran à côté de la salle du trône, comme si quelqu'un l'avait découverte et…

-J'ai compris le coupai-je. Je vous rappelle plus tard.

-Attends, j'ai aussi…

Je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase et coupai la conversation ici. Peu importe qui se cachait derrière ces murs, j'avais été prise de vitesse par un paramètre inconnu dans mon équation, la rendant entièrement fausse.

Me préparant au combat, j'activai mes pouvoirs et matérialisai mon épée ainsi que les protections de mon armure avant de me tourner vers Hiroki. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de prononcer un mot qu'il avait déjà compris la situation et était lui aussi sur ses gardes.

-Plus le temps de jouer les stratèges, il va falloir improviser.

-Moi ? Stratège ? Tu m'as confondu avec un autre je crois ricana le grand frère de Dan.

-C'est vrai que tu ne brilles pas par ton intelligence, désolée d'avoir pensé cela.

Sans prolonger davantage cette conversation, nous fîmes irruption à l'intérieur de la salle du trône mais rien ne m'avait préparée à ce que je vis.

La pièce était dévastée. Au sol, les corps de nombreux soldats, des crânes invoqués, gisaient, démembrés. Au mur, il y avait également de nombreuses traces de sangs et marques laissée par des griffes ou des lames.

Cependant, mon attention fut focalisée par ce qu'il se passait au niveau du trône. Là, un robot gigantesque tenait à bout de bras le corps mutilé d'un grand dragon noir que je reconnus comme étant Daku, le roi du pandémonium. Juste devant lui brillait une minuscule sphère sombre lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol, entourée d'une aura qui me mettait grandement mal à l'aise et me repoussait, comme si elle imbibée d'une énergie quasiment infinie…et incontrôlable…

-Hiroki, on doit…

-Eh, gros tas de ferraille, c'est par ici que ça se passe ! Hurla soudain mon partenaire en projetant un caillou sur la carcasse de métal.

Je lâchai un immense soupir lorsque, lâchant le monstre de duel vaincu, le mécha se retourna et braqua l'un de ses canons luisants dans notre direction. Vu de face, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir à faire à un de ces robots d'Anime, avec les mêmes décorations et peintures ridicules, accompagnées d'une allure stupidement humanoïde.

Je me mis cependant sur mes gardes, ne sachant pas à qui j'avais à faire et encore moins quelle était la puissance de cette chose. Mais dans tous les cas, ce robot n'était pas un esprit de duel.

-Allons bon, qu'avons-nous là ? Résonna une voix déformée par un haut-parleur provenant de la machine. Encore deux esprits de duel insupportables ?

-Mon nom est Hiroki, Yami Hiroki ! Hurla mon ami en se désignant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais je vais t'exploser, tas de ferraille !

Sans autre sommation, Hiroki se jeta sur la machine de guerre. L'homme à l'intérieur de la machine tenta de se saisir de lui mais, utilisant ses fils comme l'aurait fait Spiderman, le grand frère de Dan s'accrocha à son bras et réussi à se loger dessus avant transpercer le métal à l'aide de l'un des couteaux qu'il cachait dans sa poche.

Je laissai mon ami se débrouiller seul puisqu'il avait l'air de s'amuser et me précipitai pour aider le roi du sanctuaire. Le dragon était bien amoché. Ses ailes étaient déchiquetées, ses cornes brisées, et tout son corps saignait abondamment.

-Les humains…Articula-t-il avec difficulté. Je savais…que je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à Raito…

-Ne vous forcez pas. Nous allons vous ramener à la forteresse sain et sauf, seigneur Daku l'interrompis-je.

-Me…ramener ? Occupez-vous plutôt…Du pouvoir du pandémonium…

-Mais…

Le dragon noir ferma les yeux et je vis ses muscles se raidir. Je serrai les dents. Cela ne me plaisait pas de le laisser dans cet état mais je m'étais fait un serment. Celui de rétablir les paix dans le monde des esprits. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de risquer cette paix pour sauver le roi du pandémonium.

J'étais celle qui dirigeait les opérations et par conséquent, celle qui devait accepter de faire des sacrifices.

A contrecœur, j'acquiesçais et me précipitai vers la source du pouvoir du pandémonium. Mais, alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sphère sombre, j'entendis un cri de douleur derrière moi et, en tournant la tête, je vis Hiroki, encastré dans le mur, le visage déformé par la douleur et le canon du robot braqué à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sans hésiter, je projetai de toutes mes forces mon épée qui transperça la carcasse métallique de part en part.

Le mécha oublia l'espace de quelques instants l'existence d'Hiroki et se tourna vers moi. Une goutte de sueur perla de mon front.

J'étais désarmée. Cette chose faisait au moins quinze mètre de haut et une dizaine de canons plus gros imposants les uns que les autres me visaient.

-Vous commencez à m'agacer les gamins gronda l'homme à l'intérieur de la machine.

-Pourrait-on savoir à qui nous avons à faire au moins ? Rétorquai-je, gardant mon sang froid et tentant de gagner du temps.

-Mon nom est Fuji Makoto mais cela vous sera inutile dans l'au-delà. Adieu…

Le plus gros des canons tira un coup de feu et je me protégeai de mon bouclier, sachant pertinemment que cela ne serait pas assez. Cependant, alors que le rayon de lumière s'approchait de moi tel une météorite, un torrent de feu s'interposa entre nous et l'arrêta net. Pire, je vis le laser faire demi-tour et être renvoyé à l'intérieur du canon qui explosa aussitôt.

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque, sortant du tourbillon de flammes, apparut Nagisa, le bras levé devant elle, les cheveux encore rougeoyants.

-Je t'avais dit d'attendre, Miyako, me lança la jeune fille d'une voix enjouée.

-Désolée, on était pressés rétorquai-je, m'amusant de ce sauvetage impromptu.

Nous fûmes interrompues par le rugissement du tas de ferraille qui émergea du rideau de poussière, amoché mais toujours fonctionnel et plus enragé que jamais.

-Je vous ai sous-estimé, mais sachez que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car, surgissant à son tour des décombre, Hiroki projeta des fils afin de tirer la carcasse de métal vers l'arrière.

-Ne m'oublie pas, vieux débris, je suis toujours debout moi aussi !

La machine se libéra sans difficulté de son maigre ficelage mais mon ami profita de cette seconde de répit pour venir nous rejoindre. Il était vraiment dans un sale état mais le connaissant, il était largement en état de se battre. Ce dernier me rendit également mon épée au passage.

-Plus coriace que je ne l'aurais cru celui-là grommela-t-il en essayant un filet de sang perlant de son front.

-Débarrassons-nous en vite, Serena ne devrait pas tarder à arriver grimaçai-je.

-C'est ce que je voulais vous dire, elle a déjà pénétré l'enceinte du pandémonium…Déclara Nagisa d'une petite voix.

-Dans ce cas, raison de plus pour abattre ce truc en vitesse. Hiroki, immobilise-le, même une seconde. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de ses canons et Nagisa, tu nous couvres.

-Compris affirmèrent mes deux compagnons d'une seule voix.

Appliquant notre plan à la lettre, Hiroki laissa à peine le temps au robot de se lever qu'il noua ses deux bras ensemble avec un millier de fils. L'homme dans le robot grogna mais fut incapable de défaire ses liens. Quant à moi, je me précipitai vers lui, l'épée brandie devant moi dans une main et mon bouclier dans l'autre.

La machine de guerre tenta bien de me tirer dessus mais Nagisa, dévia tous les rayons en tirant à distance des rafales de feu.

Une fois à portée de ma lame, je lâchai mon bouclier et pris mon arme à deux mains, prête à trancher cette carcasse de métal en deux.

Toutefois, cela n'arriva jamais car, alors que j'étais en plein saut, incapable d'esquiver, je vis un rayon de lumière noire fuser dans ma direction. J'eus tout juste le temps de parer avec mon épée mais je ne pus éviter l'attaque qui m'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres.

Je me réceptionnai sur mes jambes de justesse et mon cœur s'accéléra en comprenant que nous avions étés trop lents.

Tous les regards, y compris celui du robot, se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait le rayon. La, marchant lentement à travers la poussière et les débris, s'approchaient deux personnes vêtues de longues capes recouvrant intégralement leur corps. Leurs regards luisaient dans l'obscurité et deux auras sombres les entouraient, comme des flammes noires.

-Qui va…

Un rayon de lumière noire, le même qui avait failli me toucher, transperça la carlingue de l'appareil de part en part et coupa la parole à Fuji Makoto. De l'électricité se mit à parcourir la machine qui tomba lentement à la renverse, se désactivant peu à peu, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans un fracas infernal.

Les deux individus s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'Hiroki et Nagisa qui reculèrent, prudemment puis leurs visages passèrent enfin sous la lumière, révélant les traits de notre ancienne alliée, Serena, ainsi que ceux d'un garçon ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Laura…

Je resserrai ma prise sur ma lame lorsque je croisai le regard glacial de la jeune fille. Je déglutis. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la lycéenne frêle et un peu rebelle qui accompagnait sans cesse Hélios auparavant. Ses yeux étaient vides d'émotion autre que la colère et la haine tandis que son visage entier semblait avoir vieilli de cinq ans d'un coup tout en étant bien plus pâle qu'à la normale.

Sous sa cape, je pouvais entrevoir les lueurs d'une armure semblable à celle d'Asuna tandis que dans sa main, elle tenait une longue lance à deux tranchants.

Le clone masculin de Laura était du même acabit à l'exception de ses yeux, totalement dénués de vie, à tel point que j'en frissonnai.

-Vous trois…Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, mais déguerpissez sur le champ nous somma le garçon d'une voix grave.

-Désolé mon beau, mais on ne me donne pas d'ordre à moi rétorqua fièrement Hiroki malgré ses blessures.

Cette réponse sembla agacer fortement le garçon qui tira aussitôt un nouveau rayon de lumière noire. Nagisa, réagissant au quart de tour, s'interposa et encaissa l'attaque qui la transperça elle aussi de part en part, au niveau du cœur, sous nos regards consternés et choqués.

Notre amie cracha une gerbe de sang avant de s'écrouler dans les bras d'Hiroki.

-Na…Gisa…Bégayai-je, interdite, retenant un cri de terreur et de haine.

-A ton tour.

Une fois de plus, notre ennemi releva la main et de la lumière sombre s'échappa de ses doigts. Sans réfléchir, je lançai mon bouclier entre mon ami et l'attaque fatale. Tel un miroir d'or, mon arme défensive absorba le plus gros de l'attaque et protégea Hiroki mais l'assomma également à cause du contrecoup.

Enfin, le garçon se tourna vers moi mais malgré sa puissance, je ne reculai pas et lui fis face fièrement, telle le modèle de sang-froid et de courage que je m'étais juré d'incarner.

-Nous connaissons vos objectifs lançai-je d'une voix calme.

Le garçon pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, intrigué, mais ce fut Serena qui me répondit.

-Ne t'emmêle pas, Miyako, ce combat ne te regarde pas me dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-En tant que future présidente, je ne peux pas tourner le dos à un conflit, même si je ne suis pas directement impliquée rétorquai-je avec un sourire.

-Une héroïne…Hein ? Reprit le garçon d'une voix lasse.

-Oh non, je ne suis pas une héroïne, loin de là. Je ne suis qu'une simple étudiante essayant juste de tenir sa promesse à un vieil ami. Et pas de chance pour vous…Vous venez de vous mettre en travers de cette promesse en vous attaquant à Nagisa et Hiroki.

Je fronçai les sourcils et activai mes pouvoirs en prononçant cette phrase. Rapidement, je fus entourée d'une aura dorée suffisante pour illuminer entièrement la salle du trône.

Voyant cela, Serena s'avança d'un pas et je fis de même. Puis, d'un geste ample, je retirai ma cape qui s'envola derrière moi, me laissant totalement libre de mes mouvements.

-Dis-moi, Miyako déclara notre ancienne alliée en me faisant face fièrement. Pourquoi t'obstiner à protéger un monde comme le nôtre ? Tu ne pourras effacer toute la pourriture qui y règne, ne te berce pas d'illusion.

-Je le sais lui répondis-je sans émotion. Cependant, ce n'est pas en la laissant se propager que les choses avanceront. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

-Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point. Mais tu te trompes sur la méthode à utiliser.

-C'est-à-dire ? L'interrogeai-je, sceptique.

-Je ne pense pas que ce monde puisse être sauvé. Pas dans son état actuel. Satellite n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre. C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin de la puissance du monde des esprits. Je l'utiliserai pour nettoyer ce monde puis je tiendrai ma promesse envers Hélios et je mettrai fin à cette guerre stupide.

-Alors toi aussi…tu es prête à sacrifier un monde entier pour le tien ? Murmurai-je, tentant tant bien que mal de me contrôler.

-Malheureusement…Oui…Mon acte d'injustice… Sera le dernier et j'en porterai le fardeau.

En entendant cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire nerveusement et Serena fronça les sourcils.

-Je vois…C'est donc ça qui te motive…Ridicule.

-Comment ? S'étrangla la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu es peut être une enfant de satellite…Mais c'est justement pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre…que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! C'est pourquoi, moi, Hikari Miyako, future présidente, je vais devoir te montrer que ce monde…Mérite encore sa chance !

Dans un accès de rage, j'assénai un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de la jeune fille qui l'envoya valser violemment contre le mur du pandémonium. Serena s'encastra dans la pierre avant de retomber sur ses pieds, titubante.

-Tuer pour obtenir la paix ? Laisse-moi rire ! Voilà de belles paroles d'une future dictature !

Guidée par l'adrénaline, je fis un bond de plusieurs mètres et frappai Serena au visage d'un coup de pied qu'elle ne put éviter. La jeune fille roula plusieurs fois sur le sol pour se redresser finalement. Mais je ne lui laissai aucun répit. Puisant dans les pouvoirs de Luminion, je projetai un rayon de lumière dorée sur elle.

A ce moment-là, son partenaire, qui jusque-là s'était montré discret, entra en action et dévia simplement mon attaque en levant sa main devant lui.

-Quelle puissance ridicule. Je n'ai que faire de vos belles paroles. Je suis simplement ici pour accomplir ma mission.

Le garçon balaya l'espace devant lui de son bras. Cela fut suffisant me faire perdre l'équilibre et, avec une vitesse surhumaine, il vint jusqu'à ma hauteur. Je parai de juste son coup de poing avec ma lame mais je fus tout de même obligée de reculer en grimaçant.

Le serviteur d'Armageddon leva le bras devant lui et s'apprêtait déjà à tirer un de ses rayons qui avait vaincu Nagisa et Hiroki mais Serena l'arrêta.

-C'est assez, Arthur ! Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage. Occupe-toi du Pandémonium, j'en fais une affaire personnelle !

Contre toute attente, le garçon obéit et se contenta de tourner la tête vers la source d'énergie noire mais celle-ci avait disparu, de même que le dénommé Fuji Makoto et son robot…

-On dirait que nous avons manqué de prudence, Serena. Il est temps pour nous de nous repli…

Arthur fut interrompu par une grande colonne de flammes s'élevant du corps sans vie de Nagisa. Nous nous éloignâmes tous tandis que je vis la blessure de la jeune fille se refermer rapidement. Puis, le corps toujours brûlant d'un brasier ardent, la présidente du club s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs, deux ailes flamboyantes battant désormais dans son dos, sous les yeux exorbités de nos adversaires.

Un sourire amusé passa sur mes lèvres. Finalement, Nagisa disait vrai…Elle était bien immortelle au combat…Et je ne pouvais pas en dire autant d'Hiroki qui était toujours dans les pommes…

Méfiants, Arthur et Serena restèrent sur leurs gardes pendant que la fille au corps de feu prit place à mes côtés.

Evidemment, j'avais prévu un plan B au cas où nous aurions eu à affronter Serena. Avec l'aide de Nagisa, nous nous étions convenues que, pendant qu'elle jouerait les mortes, je devais jauger la puissance de nos ennemis en vue d'une contre-attaque.

-Et maintenant ? Me demanda la fille phénix d'une voix peu assurée.

-Ca va être compliqué…Ces deux-là possèdent au moins autant de puissance que Laura…Peut-être même plus.

-Dans ce cas, j'y vais, je te laisse la suite, Miyako !

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Nagisa se jeta tête baissée vers l'ennemi. Evidemment, Arthur riposta avec l'un de ses rayons de lumière noire mais mon amie, même en le prenant de plein fouet, ne broncha pas et réussit à tirer une rafale de flammes à bout portant sur notre ennemi.

Le garçon fut soufflé par la puissance de l'attaque et s'écrasa contre la porte de la salle du trône.

-Je m'occupe de lui, Miyako ! S'exclama mon amie en repassant à l'attaque.

-Miyako ! S'égosilla Serena en se jetant sur moi avec sa lance.

Je parai difficilement son coup avec ma lame et la jumelle en profita pour me donner un coup de genou dans le ventre puis un coup de poing en pleine figure. Ce fut à mon tour de valser à l'autre bout de la pièce mais je me réceptionnai avec un salto arrière, de nouveau en garde.

Faisant tournoyer sa lance autour d'elle, Serena continua son assaut, me forçant toujours à reculer ou à parer, ne me laissant aucune ouverture pour la contrer.

-Les belles paroles ne servent à rien, Miyako ! Tu auras beau déployer toutes tes forces et y mettre toute ton énergie, rien ne changera, pas même en étant présidente ! S'écria mon ennemie me bloquant totalement mes mouvements en position de parade.

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu as échoué, que j'échouerai aussi répliquai-je, oubliant le tact.

-Si tu es si douée, essaie d'abord de vaincre une perdante qui a échoué dans ce cas !

Utilisant l'autre bout de sa lance, Serena retourna son attaque en direction de mon ventre mais je ne me laissai pas faire. Me courbant vers l'arrière, j'évitai de justesse la pointe acérée de son arme et en profitai pour faire une pirouette afin de la frapper au visage avec mes bottes.

Je pivotai facilement sur mes mains pour me remettre debout, arborant un visage mi amusé, mi lassé par ce combat.

-Tu es bien trop impulsive, ma chère Serena. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu me vaincras raillai-je.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois…Déclara soudain une voix dans mon dos.

-Co…Comment ? Bégayai-je, interdite.

En à peine un clignement d'œil, mon ennemie avait réussi à se déplacer derrière moi et une goutte de sueur perla de mon front en voyant la pointe de sa lance se diriger vers mon ventre. Néanmoins, celle-ci s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, retenue par de minuscules fils, presque invisibles et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

-Eh, ne m'oublie pas, je suis toujours là aussi ! S'exclama Hiroki. Miyako, attrape ça !

Mon partenaire me lança mon bouclier que je réceptionnai et utilisai comme une masse pour frapper Serena.

La jeune fille, sonnée, tituba mais se ressaisit rapidement pour se défaire des liens d'Hiroki et nous faire face à nouveau, l'air plus enragée que jamais.

-Vous deux…Je vais vous…

Une secousse l'interrompit et ébranla la structure de l'édifice tenant déjà à peine debout. Aussitôt, nos combats cessèrent et Arthur serra les dents.

-Alors comme ça…Asuna avait raison…Ce Fuji Makoto tente réellement de s'emparer du monde des esprits…Serena, on s'en va, nous avons quelque chose à régler.

D'un claquement de doigts, nos deux ennemis disparurent et au même moment, je vis Saya et Darksky rentrer en trombe dans la salle, l'air affolés et abasourdis.

-Eh, Miyako, ça fait partie de ton plan l'auréole géante dans le ciel ? Lança Saya, inquiète.

-Une…auréole Géante ? Répétai-je, interdite.

-Oui, c'est apparu soudainement et…

Je n'écoutai pas la fin de la phrase de Darksky et me précipitai à l'extérieur. Là, comme ils me l'avaient décrite, une auréole noire scintillait dans le ciel du Pandémonium, côtoyant le trou béant déjà présent.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait. Non, le problème était que des milliers de monstres sortaient de cette auréole et envahissaient les rues de la ville, dévastant tout sur leurs passages.

-Mais…que se passe-t-il ici…Murmurai-je, le souffle coupé.

-Miyako ! S'exclama Nagisa en sortant à son tour du palais, essoufflée. Sunohara vient de me prévenir qu'une anomalie a été détectée au niveau du pandémonium et qu'il n'apparait plus sur aucune carte, comme s'il avait été effacé !

-Nous sommes stupides, Nagisa la coupai-je, me maudissant moi-même. La menace, ce n'était pas Serena…C'était ce type…

-Comment ? Pourquoi lui ?

-Fuji Makoto…Il s'agit du type qui a attaqué le monde de Drago…Et qui maintenant s'attaque à celui des esprits…

Hiroki, Darksky et Saya sortirent à leur tour et ne purent que constater l'étendue des dégâts. Partout déjà, des colonnes de flammes s'élevaient, des explosions retentissaient et des cris d'esprits de duels apeurés se faisaient entendre jusqu'à nous. Le sol tremblait sous les pas des milliers de créatures qui foulaient les rues de la ville.

-Mi…Miyako…Ne me dis pas que tu comptes affronter cette armée seule j'espère ? Bégaya Darksky.

-Tu vois une autre solution ? Rétorquai-je sèchement.

-Non mais…

-Alors tu as ta réponse. Nagisa, en première ligne, je veux que tu nous ouvres un passage !

-Co…Compris, chef, j'y vais !

La jeune fille déployant ses ailes de feu, plongea au cœur de la bataille sans hésiter. Au début, sa silhouette minuscule disparut parmi la masse de monstres tous plus hideux les uns que les autres mais rapidement, le feu qu'elle portait en elle se propagea et ouvrit une sorte de couloir.

Voyant cela fait, je me tournai vers Hiroki.

-Toi, tu aides les civils, utilise tes fils pour les sortir et amène les dans le couloir pour qu'ils s'enfuient.

-Je…Je vais essayer…

Le garçon disparut à son tour au milieu des ruelles enflammées, ce qui ne laissait plus que Saya, Darksky et moi.

-Vous deux, servez à quelque chose pour une fois et plongez dans cette auréole pour voir où elle mène et si possible, arrêter le flux.

-Attends, tu nous demandes de nous suicider ? S'étrangla Darksky.

J'attrapai mon ami par le col et lui lançai un regard noir qui le fit aussitôt pâlir.

-Tu te suicides ou je te tue, à toi de voir.

-Je crois qu'on va y aller…Lança Saya en attrapant son ami et en le trainant derrière elle sur le dos de son monstre.

Ainsi, les deux derniers membres du club me laissèrent seule devant le palais, regardant ce triste spectacle depuis le toit du pandémonium, en n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête.

-Serena, je vais te prouver que tu as tort. Un chef doit penser aux civils et aux innocents avant de penser à la victoire. Je refuse de refaire la même erreur qu'avec Dan. Sacrifie ce monde si tu veux, mais pour moi, gagner en ne possédant plus qu'une pièce sur l'échiquier est une défaite.

Je fermai les yeux et, gardant cet objectif en tête, j'activai la fusion parfaite. Rapidement, mon armure recouvrit intégralement mon corps et un casque d'or vêtit ma tête tandis que ma lame de métal disparut pour faire place à une lame sombre et constellée d'étoiles.

-Regarde-moi bien, Dan. Cette fois-ci, je serai une chef digne de l'être. Je protégerai ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger seuls.

-Et bien, voilà des paroles dignes d'une commandante déclara soudain une voix grave à côté de moi.

Je me retournai en sursaut mais baissai ma garde en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Daku, le roi du pandémonium.

-Fuji Makoto a eu ce qu'il voulait continua-t-il en s'essayant à côté de moi, prenant une forme humaine d'un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs et au visage pale. Après le sanctuaire, voilà que le pandémonium tombe…Heureusement, ou malheureusement, les deux sphères ne sont pas en la possession de la même personne…

-Mais cela ne saurait tarder…C'est ce que vous insinuez ? Complétai-je.

Le roi du pandémonium se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de regarder sa bague à laquelle il manquait son ornement.

-Peut-être Ladd avait-il raison finalement…Le monde des esprits n'a plus de raison d'être avec des souverains comme Raito et moi désormais…

-Attendez…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Ladd ne veut-il pas protéger ce monde lui aussi ?

-Le protéger ? Quelle absurdité résonna soudain une voix tout autour de nous et je la reconnus immédiatement.

Je sursautai et levai immédiatement la tête vers l'auréole noire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Une explosion de lumière illumina les cieux sombres du Pandémonium et je vis des éclairs noirs jaillir de la faille, rapidement suivis d'un éclat intense, brillant aussi fort que le soleil. Le vent se leva et se mit à tourbillonner, formant une immense colonne de nuages d'orage.

Puis une minuscule silhouette apparut. L'un de ses côtés était radieux, pur et respirant l'espoir, tandis que l'autre était sombre, quasiment invisible dans l'obscurité, noyé dans la lumière inquiétant et incarnant la mort. Ses deux minuscules yeux, noir et or, brillaient dans le crépuscule et luisaient à chaque éclair déchirant les cieux.

En-dessous de lui, les combats cessèrent aussitôt et les monstres ayant envahi la ville firent un pas en arrière, prudents. Nagisa se retrouva libérée de ses assaillants, puis, pensant voir une aide providentielle, tenta rejoindre le nouveau venu.

-Reste où tu es, Nagisa ! M'écriai-je, affolée.

La jeune fille, m'entendant paniquer, tourna la tête vers moi avec étonnement mais ce moment de distraction lui fut fatal. L'homme projeta sur mon amie une minuscule sphère d'énergie. A peine son corps fut-il rentré en contact avec la boule qu'il commença à noircir avant de tomber en cendres qui s'éparpillèrent dans le vent, sans que Nagisa ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette bataille, je me mis à avoir réellement peur de mourir lorsque l'homme posa son regard sur moi. Mes jambes tremblaient, mon cœur battait la chamade, et mon arme glissait entre mes mains moites.

-La plaisanterie n'a que trop duré. Il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade. La destruction du monde des esprits…a désormais commencé.


	44. Chapitre 28: La lumière dans la nuit

_**Chapitre 28 : Darksky, la lumière dans la nuit**_

« Allez, ramenez-vous stupides soldats du pandémonium, je suis Saya la destructrice des mondes, et il est temps d'annexer votre piètre royaume à ma collection ! »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, mon amie projeta un rayon de lumière sur la garde du palais du Pandémonium, balayant tous les soldats d'un seul coup et je grimaçai.

-Tu sais…Saya…Miyako nous a dit d'attirer l'attention…Pas de réellement attaquer le sanctuaire…

-Je sais, mais c'est amusant de jouer au méchant pour une fois ! Rétorqua la blonde avec un large sourire.

Sur ces mots, La jeune fille se mit à rayonner et prit son envol afin de lancer une attaque à grande échelle. Derrière elle se déployèrent les ailes d'ébène de Chaofeng et ses yeux se mirent à luire d'une lueur dorée dans l'obscurité tandis que les soldats du pandémonium reculèrent, prudemment.

Je m'apprêtai déjà à protester, lui rappelant une fois de plus qu'elle en faisait trop mais mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je levai la tête vers elle.

Je compris avec stupeur que ce n'était pas la blonde à la queue de cheval qui les effrayait…mais quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant…

Derrière Saya, une autre lueur illuminait les ténèbres, bien plus sombre et plus inquiétante que n'importe quelle attaque que nous aurions pu lancer.

Lentement, un cercle noir se forma dans le ciel, cercle qui se mit à grossir à vue d'œil jusqu'à prendre tout l'espace au-dessus de nos têtes.

-Alors, bande de vermisseaux, vous tremblez devant mon…

-Saya, derrière toi !

La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de se décaler sur le côté pour éviter un éclair qui vint s'abattre directement sur le sol du pandémonium, détruisant un quartier entier de la ville dans un fracas assourdissant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore…Murmura-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

Des hurlements de terreur parvinrent soudain à mes oreilles et je pris mon envol à mon tour pour constater l'horreur à l'état pur.

Une pluie de monstres était en train de se répandre dans toute la ville, provenant de cette immense auréole noire qui venait de s'ouvrir dans le ciel.

Les maisons brûlaient, les habitants sortaient de chez eux, terrorisés, avant de se faire broyer par des flammes, des crocs, des tentacules ou autres artifices mortels que possédaient les monstres qui leur tombaient dessus…

-J'ai raté un épisode je crois Darksky…Me dit Saya en serrant les dents.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici…Mais allons prévenir Miyako.

Saya hocha la tête et nous fîmes demi-tour lorsque soudain, une secousse ébranla le pandémonium alors qu'un immense robot entouré d'une aura noire comme la nuit entra dans l'auréole et disparut à l'intérieur sans se faire attaquer.

Nous volâmes aussi vite que nous le pûmes jusqu'au palais et nous courûmes à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle du trône ou Miyako et Hiroki devaient encore se trouver.

-Eh, Miyako, ça fait partie de ton plan l'auréole géante dans le ciel ? Lança Saya, reprenant lentement son souffle.

-Une…auréole Géante ? Répéta la présidente, les yeux ronds.

-Oui, c'est apparu soudainement et…

La rouquine n'écouta même pas le discours jusqu'à la fin et sortit de la salle en trombe, immédiatement suivie de Nagisa qui, d'après la stratégie initiale, n'avait déjà aucune raison d'être ici. Je sentais que, depuis le début, quelque chose clochait avec ce plan et ces événements imprévus me le confirmaient.

-Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Grogna Hiroki.

-Vois par toi-même lui répondis-je en rejoignant les autres à l'extérieur.

Lorsque nous remîmes les pieds dehors, la situation avait eu le temps de se dégrader encore plus en à peine quelques secondes passées à l'intérieur.

Désormais, la ville n'était plus que ruines et désolation et les monstres grouillaient de partout, tels des fourmis ayant pris possession des lieux et terrifiant les habitants.

Je tournai la tête vers la chef de l'opération et je déglutis en voyant son regard flamboyant et déterminé.

-Mi…Miyako…Ne me dis pas que tu comptes affronter cette armée seule j'espère ? Bégayai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Tu vois une autre solution ? Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Non mais…

-Alors tu as ta réponse.

Miyako ordonna alors à Nagisa et Hiroki de plonger dans la bataille afin de sauver la ville de la destruction puis se tourna vers nous, fronçant les sourcils et nous dévisageant toujours telle une générale prête à envoyer ses troupes au combat.

-Vous deux, servez à quelque chose pour une fois et plongez dans cette auréole pour voir où elle mène et si possible, arrêter le flux.

-Attends, tu nous demandes de nous suicider ? M'étranglai-je, interdit.

La présidente m'attrapa par le col et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je palis sur le coup, incapable de soutenir un regard aussi déterminé.

-Tu te suicides ou je te tue, à toi de voir.

-Je crois qu'on va y aller…Lança Saya, plus prudente que moi.

Mon amie m'attrapa et me traina derrière elle, m'obligeant à la suivre et nous plongeâmes dans la gueule du loup, ne sachant même pas où nous allions ressortir, ni même si nous allions ressortir…

La blonde força le passage en tirant un rayon de lumière en continu devant nous, éliminant tous les monstres nous bloquant le passage tandis que je m'occupai des côtés avec les ailes enflammées de Nout, si bien que presque aucun monstre ne survécut à notre passage et nous réussîmes à émerger de l'autre côté sans une égratignure.

Cependant, lorsque nous sortîmes enfin de ce tunnel, nous ne nous retrouvâmes pas face à une armée de monstres encore plus grande mais dans une petite salle, une sorte de Bunker sans fenêtre mais parsemé d'écran donnant sur le monde des esprits.

Dans un coin se trouvait le robot géant, à l'arrêt et, devant un immense ordinateur, un homme était en train d'analyser une minuscule sphère noire. Il portait des habits militaires, ainsi qu'un képi kaki et quelques rares cheveux plus longs que les autres dépassaient de son col. Il nous tournait le dos mais je pouvais facilement deviner par ses mèches grisonnantes qu'il devait avoir la quarantaine passée.

Sans me prévenir, et alors que j'étais en train d'analyser la situation, Saya se leva d'un bond et tira un rayon de lumière sur le robot.

Je retins mon souffle lorsque je vis cela et mon cœur rata un battement. L'homme se retourna, interdit et l'attaque de ma partenaire de combat souleva un épais nuage de poussière qui envahit rapidement le bunker.

-Et voilà, ça c'est fait ! S'exclama la blonde, fière d'elle.

-Mais…Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! M'écriai-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Bah…Un robot sans pilote est un robot sans défense me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et sans son arme, ce type est inoffensif.

Cependant, au même moment, des lumières se mirent à clignoter à travers l'épais voile de fumée et celui-ci se retrouva aspiré par la sphère noire que l'homme tenait à présent dans la main, laissant paraitre que le robot n'avait même pas pris une seule égratignure.

L'homme nous lança un sourire carnassier tandis que la sphère d'énergie brillait d'une lueur inquiétante dans sa main, comme si elle était prête à exploser.

-Encore des enfants ?

-Eh, nous ne sommes peut-être pas des vieux croulants comme vous mais nous ne sommes pas des enfants non plus ! Rouspéta Saya en gonflant les joues.

-Arrête, tu vas l'énerver encore plus…Soupirai-je.

L'homme ricana avant d'appuyer sur un bouton derrière lui qui activa le robot et pointa l'un de ses canons sur nous. Une goutte de sueur perla de mon front mais Saya ne se laissa pas démonter et reprit la parole d'une voix assurée.

-On peut savoir qui vous êtes déjà ? Un militaire qui s'est fait virer de l'armée ou un truc du genre ?

-J'en oublie les bonnes manières, mon nom est Fuji Makoto. Je suis l'ancien assistant du professeur Mio.

-Mio…Répétai-je dans un murmure…

Un déclic se fit dans ma tête et j'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte de qui j'avais en face de moi.

-Une minute, Drago nous a déjà parlé de vous ! M'exclamai-je.

-Oh, je vois que je suis connu. Fort bien, cela m'évitera de me perdre en considérations inutiles.

-C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette invasion, n'est-ce pas ? Le questionnai-je, tentant de gagner un peu de temps.

-Evidemment. En tant que futur roi de ce monde, je me dois d'exterminer vermine qui y règne.

-Roi…de ce monde ? Répétai-je, dubitatif.

L'homme me montra alors la sphère qu'il tenait dans ses mains et tout son corps fut entouré de la même aura sombre qui entourait auparavant le robot.

-Voyez-vous, je possède à présent le pouvoir du Pandémonium, il me suffit donc de retrouver celui du sanctuaire et je serai en mesure de reformer ce monde comme il me plait ! Je serai un être tout puissant !

-Il a perdu la tête celui-là ou quoi…Marmonna Saya en pouffant.

-Je te ferai dire que c'est exactement ce que tu criais au Pandémonium…Répliquai-je.

-Oui, et bien moi, mes menaces étaient à prendre au sérieux !

Une fois de plus sans me prévenir, Saya activa ses pouvoirs et attaqua directement à l'intérieur du canon du robot qui explosa sous la force de l'impact, nous libérant de cette menace mais cela ne sembla pas inquiéter Fuji Makoto.

-Très bien, on va voir si vous êtes vraiment capable d'être roi ! Mais pour cela, il va falloir me passer sur le corps ! Je suis Saya, fille de Luminion, membre de l'escouade d'Hélios et…

-Voilà qu'elle se prend pour un membre du conseil 4…baillai-je à nouveau.

-Laisse-moi finir mes tirades au moins Darksky ! Se plaignit mon amie, furieuse.

L'homme profita de notre conflit ridicule pour activer le pouvoir de sa sphère à son tour et une puissante énergie déferla sur nous. Nous tentâmes de résister mais nous ne tînmes pas longtemps et nous fûmes balayés par le souffle de l'attaque.

Nous traversâmes les murs du Bunker comme s'ils étaient faits de carton et nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur. Je compris alors que nous avions eu tort de sous-estimer cette adversaire et j'activai la fusion parfaite afin d'obtenir la protection du maitre des armures. Saya fit de même et fusionna à nouveau avec Chaofeng.

Lorsque l'homme sortit à son tour, nous l'attaquâmes aussitôt mais nos rayons d'énergie furent aspirés par sa sphère des ténèbres, rendant leur efficacité nulle tandis que l'homme continuait à rire.

-Inutile, avec ce pouvoir, je ne crains plus rien désormais.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Hurla Saya.

La blonde se précipita vers lui et tenta une attaque directe mais, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un militaire, celui-ci l'évita facilement et riposta d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de mon amie qui fut projetée à plusieurs mètres.

-Vous m'excuserez les enfants, mais j'ai une sphère du sanctuaire à aller chercher, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous.

Derrière l'homme, le robot sortit du bunker et Fuji Makoto sauta à l'intérieur. Cependant, au-même moment, un point lumineux brilla dans le ciel et je vis quelque chose se rapprocher de nous à grande vitesse, nous tombant dessus telle une météorite.

J'eus tout juste le temps de sauter en arrière pour éviter l'impact qui créa un immense cratère juste entre Fuji Makoto, Saya et moi et c'est alors que je discernai qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une météorite mais d'une personne, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus, portant une armure noire comme la nuit parsemée de lignes rouges lumineuses, au-dessus d'une longue robe tout aussi sombre.

Dans sa main, une longue épée ébène luisait faiblement dans la pénombre. Son œil droit brillait d'un vif éclat bleuté tandis qu'une cicatrice encore rouge de sang s'étalait en dessous de son œil gauche visiblement aveugle.

Lentement, la jeune fille se releva et un seul de ses mouvements fut suffisant pour faire souffler une puissante bourrasque qui nous déstabilisa tous, y compris le robot de Fuji Makoto.

Prudemment, je fis un pas en arrière devant ce nouvel adversaire imprévu mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas intéressée par nous et se retourna vers Fuji Makoto. Ce dernier pâlit à vue d'œil lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

-T…Toi…Bégaya-t-il, une goutte de sueur perlant le long de son front.

-Je te l'avais dit…Fuji Makoto…que je te retrouverai…et que je te ferai payer…d'avoir tué autant d'innocents…

-Hoshino…Asuna…Je te trouve bien présomptueuse rétorqua Fuji en reprenant son calme. Tu oses me blâmer pour ce que j'ai fait alors que toi-même tu n'as pas tremblé en levant la main sur cette Laura ? D'autant plus que tu as échoué là où j'ai réussi puisque celle que tu devais tuer est encore en vie.

Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines lorsque j'entendis cela. D'un seul coup, toute ma peur et toute ma crainte s'évaporèrent, consumées dans les flammes de ma colère et de ma rage naissantes et je laissai mes émotions prendre le dessus sur ma raison qui me hurlait de ne pas approcher cette personne.

Alors…C'était pour ça que nous n'avions aucune nouvelle d'elle…

Je savais que ce n'était pas normal…Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas…Je savais que j'aurais dû la protéger…Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû écouter Miyako…

-Tuer…Laura ? Murmurai-je alors, attirant l'attention sur moi.

-Tu es…Commença la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Impardonnable…Continuai-je d'une voix presque éteinte, comme dans un état second.

Soudain, mes yeux virèrent au rouge sang et je sentis mes forces décupler tandis que tout mon corps commença à être entouré d'une vive aura violette, aura si puissante qu'elle enflamma aussitôt l'herbe et la végétation à mes pieds.

La plaisanterie avait assez duré. Jusque-là, j'avais fait confiance à Iori et Saya qui m'assuraient qu'elles veillaient sur elle…Mais apparemment, j'avais eu tort. Même elles ne pouvaient pas être omniscientes. Jamais je n'aurais dû baisser ma garde de la sorte pour passer du bon temps.

Je savais que Laura était en danger, qu'Armageddon voulait sa peau pour une raison qui m'échappait mais j'avais fermé les yeux.

Il était temps…D'éliminer toutes ces épées de Damoclès planant au-dessus de la tête de Laura et l'une d'entre elles se trouvait justement devant moi. Il était hors de question de la laisser s'échapper.

-Darksky…Qu'est-ce que…

-Impardonnable ! Hurlai-je à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Tel un phénix, je poussai un rugissement de rage et une violente onde de choc s'échappa de mon corps pour repousser Saya, le robot géant ainsi que cette meurtrière.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, je me jetai sur la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et lui assénai un violent coup de poing en visant sa tête, y mettant toute la force que me procurait la colère.

La jeune fille réussit à parer mon coup à la dernière seconde avec son bras mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un vol plané l'envoyant directement s'écraser contre le Bunker.

Néanmoins, cette simple attaque fut loin d'être suffisante et je le savais. Dans une explosion d'énergie, Asuna émergea des débris et revint se placer devant moi, sans une égratignure et l'air dubitative.

-Je vois…Dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Après Angéla…Toi…J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Je ne te pardonnerais jamais, servante d'Armageddon…

-Je n'ai que faire de ton pardon. Ces choses sont insignifiantes devant le devoir qui m'incombe rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

-Je me fiche de savoir quelle est cette tâche. Mais rien sur terre ne peut justifier un meurtre. Et encore moins celui de Laura.

-Angéla m'a déjà dit tout cela et elle est morte aussi à l'heure actuelle. Tout comme son cher Drago.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une avalanche sur moi, éteignant aussitôt les flammes de ma colère. Mes doigts se remirent à trembler, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et toutes mes forces m'abandonnèrent d'un seul coup.

Cette fille…Elle avait non seulement vaincu Laura…Mais en plus Drago et Angéla…Il fallait que je les venge…je le savais…C'était mon devoir…Mais je savais aussi que j'en étais incapable. Tous étaient bien plus forts que moi et ils avaient été balayés par cette fille qui se tenait à présent devant moi…

Je voulus repasser à l'attaque mais mes membres refusaient de m'obéir. J'étais paralysé par la peur. Pour la première fois, je me sentais totalement impuissant face à un ennemi…Car cette fille devant moi…Etait notre première réelle ennemi. La première à avoir réussi à vaincre l'un d'entre nous…

De plus, je réalisai une chose…les démons étaient peut-être plus puissants que cette Asuna…Mais ils n'étaient pas humains, et leurs objectifs non plus. Alors que cette fille…elle était comme moi, comme Laura, comme Drago ou comme Angéla et pourtant, elle n'hésitait pas à tuer pour parvenir à ses objectifs. Et parce qu'elle était humaine, je devais l'affronter en sachant que je pouvais moi aussi devenir un meurtrier en cas de victoire…

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Adieu, allié des démons.

La jeune fille leva son épée sur moi. Je voulus m'enfuir, parer, contre-attaquer, faire n'importe quoi, mais rien. Je ne pouvais que regarder cette lame tranchante se rapprocher de mon cœur, incapable d'éviter une mort certaine.

Je fermai les yeux, acceptant mon sort. Si Drago, Angéla et Laura avaient échoué, c'était inutile. Je ne pouvais pas lutter.

-Réveille-toi, imbécile !

La voix de Saya me tira de ma torpeur et dans mon dos, une puissante rafale d'énergie me poussa sur le côté, me permettant d'esquiver ce coup mortel. L'épée d'Asuna ne trancha que de l'air et je roulai dans la poussière avant de m'arrêter deux mètres plus loin.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis que Saya avait pris ma place, ses deux mains brillant d'une intense lumière dorée tandis qu'Asuna observait sa nouvelle adversaire, dubitative.

La blonde se tourna alors vers moi et me lança un regard rempli d'éclairs.

-Je peux t'avoir ce qu'il t'arrive, Darksky ? Hurla-t-elle, soudain hors d'elle. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire ?!

-Si…Mais…

-Nous nous sommes donné comme mission de protéger Laura, est-ce que tu aurais oublié ?! Ce n'est pas en restant à terre que tu sauveras qui que ce soit ! Alors relève-toi et viens te battre ! Réussis là où les autres ont échoué comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Tu as sauvé Miyako du désespoir alors que ses amis avaient renoncé. Tu as fait revenir Laura à la raison alors que tout était perdu d'avance. Tu as redonné gout à la vie à Nagisa et plus que tout…Tu m'as sorti de ma solitude ! Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter aujourd'hui !

-Mais…

-Je sais que je suis loin d'être la mieux placée pour te faire une leçon de morale, que suis immature et je fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir, Darksky, mais il y a une chose que je sais.

Mon amie pointa son doigt vers le ciel et son expression contrariée se changea aussitôt en un large sourire rayonnant d'espoir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de croire en moi pour remporter ce combat. Notre présidente nous a donné un ordre parce qu'elle croit en nous. Alors moi aussi, je croirai en elle qui croit en nous ! Drago et Angéla seront vengés, et Laura sera sauvée, Darksky.

-Saya…

-Ne crois pas en tes capacités. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Crois simplement en Miyako qui croit en nous et je croirai en toi aussi !

-Croyez ce que vous voulez mais tant que vous n'agissez pas, cela ne servira à rien ! S'écria la fille aux cheveux de saphir avant de s'élancer sur mon amie.

La blonde ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Alors que la pointe de l'épée sombre s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge, le corps entier de Saya se mit à rayonner et une violente bourrasque repoussa Asuna.

Dans le dos de ma partenaire, deux immenses ailes blanches se déployèrent. Un diadème doré apparut sur son front et ses yeux virèrent à l'or tandis que, dans sa main se dessina un sceptre de cristal étincelant. Sa tunique disparut pour faire place à une longue robe ivoire, ouverte sur le devant et laissant ses épaules nues. De longs gants transparents recouvrirent ses bras et ses sandales se changèrent en bottes hautes.

Au niveau de son cou, une marque brillante se dessina et je reconnus immédiatement ce signe constitué de deux ailes…

Dans un tourbillon de plumes immaculées, Saya s'envola en tirant un rayon de lumière dans le ciel, rendant l'espace d'un instant le soleil au monde des esprits.

-Fusion Parfaite, illumine l'univers, Luminion, dieu originel de l'éclat !

-Ridicule…Ce n'est pas une simple fusion parfaite qui me fera reculer ! Rétorqua son adversaire.

A son tour, Asuna fut entourée d'une puissante aura sombre et son œil droit se remit à briller de plus belle en même temps que les rayures de son armure.

Les deux combattantes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre en poussant des cris de rage. Chacune frappa son adversaire au visage en même temps et restèrent dans cette position quelques instants, sonnées, avant qu'Asuna ne tente d'utiliser leur proximité pour trancher le ventre de Saya.

La blonde, réagissant au quart de tour, para l'attaque avec son sceptre et les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent dans un cliquetis de métal infernal.

Cependant, alors que la situation semblait sans issue pour toutes deux, l'arme de mon amie se mit à rayonner. Asuna eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour esquiver le tir d'un rayon de lumière. Lorsque cette attaque percuta le sol, elle le fit brûler instantanément.

Alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore retombée au sol, la servante d'Armageddon fit apparaitre tout autour d'elle des centaines d'épées d'énergie qu'elle projeta directement sur Saya.

Néanmoins, mon amie ne se laissa pas déconcertée. Elle se mit à faire tournoyer son sceptre dans sa main devant elle, repoussant ainsi toutes les lames d'émeraude.

Asuna jura lorsqu'elle retomba au sol et lança un regard assassin à Saya qui avait perdu toute son innocence et sa fragilité pour redevenir la guerrière impitoyable que j'avais connue dans l'armée d'Hélios.

J'étais bluffé par la puissance que possédaient les deux jeunes filles. J'étais persuadé que, à la place de Saya, je n'aurais même pas encaissé la première attaque…

-Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, Darksky ! Hurla mon amie. Tu ne crois pas en moi, c'est cela ? Tu penses que j'ai tort de te faire confiance ? Que je suis stupide au point de me reposer sur un faible et un incapable ?!

-Il ne peut pas t'entendre déclara soudain Asuna. Après tout, tout le monde n'a pas les épaules pour endosser les espoirs de tout un peuple.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Riposta Saya sèchement. Peut-être que tu les possèdes, toi ?

-Je mentirais en disant que oui. Angéla avait raison. Je n'agis pas comme la volonté d'un peuple. Je ne suis pas porteuse de leur espoir…

Notre ennemi marqua une pause dans son discours et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, déployant une violente vague d'énergie tout autour d'elle.

-Je porte en moi leurs pleurs et leurs lamentations ! Je suis l'émissaire de leur désespoir et parce que je ressens la même peine qu'eux, je peux agir en leur nom ! Mais ton ami, lui, ne veut pas protéger les autres parce qu'on lui a demandé, mais uniquement pour sa propre satisfaction, parce qu'il ne supporte pas de voir les autres souffrir, exactement comme cette égoïste d'Angéla ! Vous, alliés d'Hélios, êtes tous les mêmes !

En prononçant ces mots, de nouvelles épées surgirent dans le ciel et encerclèrent totalement Saya, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Cette dernière grimaça et Asuna claqua des doigts avec un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

-Adieu, émissaire de Luminion.

Immédiatement, les milliers de lames fondirent sur la blonde. Sans perdre une seconde, mon amie écarta les bras et fut aussitôt entourée d'un bouclier de lumière. A peine rentrée en contact avec celui-ci, les lames se désagrégèrent et tombèrent en cendres.

Puis, détournant l'énergie utilisée pour la défense, Saya projeta son bouclier sur Asuna qui ne put que placer son épée devant elle pour tenter de repousser cette nouvelle attaque.

-C'est terminé, Asuna. Lumière originelle !

La sphère d'énergie grossit et devint aveuglante, à tel point que je fus obligé de plisser les yeux pour continuer à suivre le combat. Les bras d'Asuna tremblaient alors qu'elle essayait de contenir cette étoile miniature du bout de sa lame, sa respiration était saccadée, ses vêtements commençaient à brûler et du sang s'écoulait de la cicatrice sous son œil gauche.

Saya poussa un cri de rage et projeta son sceptre à travers l'étoile naine. Son ennemie, déjà occupée à repousser le bouclier, ne put l'esquiver et le bâton vint se planter directement dans son ventre.

La servante d'Armageddon cracha une gerbe de sang et eut un instant de faiblesse. Instant de faiblesse qui lui fut fatal. La blonde profita de ce laps de temps pour redoubler d'effort et, bientôt, Asuna fut absorbée par la sphère d'énergie.

La fille aux cheveux de saphir poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis que son armure commençait à fondre et que tout son corps était littéralement en feu.

Devant ce spectacle, j'eus un réel espoir. Nous allions gagner. Nul ne pouvait échapper à la puissance d'un démon originel, surtout pas une simple humaine comme elle.

Cependant, Saya resta sur ses gardes. Et pour cause, l'armure d'Asuna se mit à briller de plus belle, d'une lueur rougeoyante, de même que son œil droit. Lentement, la sphère d'énergie se mit à rétrécir…Comme si notre ennemie…Absorbait l'énergie de l'attaque…

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis le bouclier réduit à une minuscule boule qu'Asuna tenait dans le creux de sa main. La jeune fille était épuisée, sa robe était en lambeau, sa respiration était haletante et un long filet de sang s'écoulait de son ventre…Mais elle était vivante…

Saya recula par réflexe mais ce fut inutile. Utilisant le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Asuna renvoya la sphère d'énergie sur mon amie qui ne put l'esquiver. Comprenant cela, mon amie rompit immédiatement la fusion parfaite avec Luminion, ce qui lui permit de dissiper l'attaque avant qu'elle ne la tue.

Cependant, ma partenaire était à bout de forces elle aussi et elle tenait à peine debout après avoir lancée une telle attaque, alors qu'Asuna, elle, bien que blessée, était encore en état de se battre.

Saya me lança alors un regard suppliant et je serrai les dents, frustré par ma propre impuissance. Elle avait raison. Je devais croire en elle, qui avait été capable de blesser sérieusement celle qui avait vaincu mes amis. Peu importe si je me sentais faible.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être convaincu par mes propres capacités tant que Saya l'était…cela m'était amplement suffisant.

-Satoshi avait raison finalement. J'aurais vraiment du rester me reposer mais bon. Savoir que l'émissaire de Luminion est éliminé lui fera plaisir j'en suis sûr.

Mes tremblements cessèrent et je finis par me remettre en position de combat, me précipitant entre les deux combattantes. Asuna me lança un regard glacial, presque méprisant mais je ne faiblis pas cette fois-ci.

-Désolé, mais pour que je puisse croire en Saya, il faudrait qu'elle reste en vie. Alors je ne peux pas te laisser la tuer raillai-je pour masquer ma peur.

-Essaie juste de m'en empêcher !

Asuna abattit une nouvelle fois son épée sur moi mais cette fois-ci, je ne reculais pas et bloquai sa lame entre mes deux mains sans aucun effort. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux devant cette situation imprévue et, au même instant, tout mon corps prit feu.

Ma cape noire vira au rouge flamboyant et dans mon dos poussèrent deux grandes ailes de phénix. Au fond de moi, je sentis mes forces décupler, de mêmes que tous mes sens, exactement comme lors du combat contre Terra.

-Fusion Parfaite…Nout…Déesse créatrice de l'espace !

-Créatrice…De l'espace ? Bégaya Asuna, interdite.

Au-dessus de nos têtes, le ciel changea de couleur et passa du noir intense au rouge sang. D'un mouvement du poignet, je brisai la lame de mon adversaire sans aucune difficulté et la repoussai en projetant une rafale de flammes devant moi.

Asuna réussit à s'en protéger en invoquant un bouclier d'énergie mais désormais, toute la prairie s'était transformée en brasier ardent. Le crépitement des flammes fut le seul bruit perceptible pendant le temps que nous nous dévisageâmes, Asuna et moi.

La jeune fille bouillonnait de colère devant cette nouvelle interférence dans ses plans mais moi, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : la vaincre et éliminer définitivement cette menace qui avait fait bien trop de victimes en l'espace de trois jours.

-Si Nout a créé le ciel d'après la mythologie…Alors elle a créé l'immensité de l'espace dans lequel nous vivons déclarai-je lentement. Je n'ai que faire de la survie du monde des esprits. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que Laura sorte saine et sauve de ce combat. Cependant…Mes amis comptent aussi sur moi, particulièrement Miyako…Alors, tout comme ils croient en moi pour, je croirai en eux. Nous sauverons nos mondes avec les pouvoirs qui nous sont accordés.

-La belle affaire rétorqua Asuna, peu sûre d'elle. Vous aurez beau invoquer autant de divinités que vous le voudrez, elles sont toutes impuissantes face à mes convictions ! Oui, je suis une fille ordinaire, oui je me cache derrière mon peuple afin de me venger, oui je suis tout aussi faible et vulnérable que vous…Mais contrairement à vous, je ne me berce pas d'illusions et je sais que tout le monde ne pourra pas être sauvé !

Deux sphères d'énergie vertes se formèrent dans les mains d'Asuna et lentement, la jeune fille les fusionna en une seule dont la puissance était telle que je sentais la chaleur s'en dégager à plusieurs mètres.

-Il est temps d'en finir ! Périssez par les rouges du destin ! Destiny Armageddon Storm !

Un immense rayon de lumière fusa sur nous, annihilant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage mais je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser. Je puisai au fond de moi l'énergie de la fusion parfaite et les flammes qui entouraient mon corps gagnèrent en puissance, jusqu'à en devenir totalement bleues.

-Oh non, nous ne périrons pas. Primordial Flare !

Je ripostai en projetant une salve de flammes plus ardentes que le soleil lui-même. Lorsque nos deux attaques se rencontrèrent, une violente explosion d'énergie secoua la terre et ouvrit un immense cratère sous nos pieds mais aucun de nous deux ne plia.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi personne ne comprend…Pourquoi vouloir absolument protéger ce monde qui menace de détruire le nôtre ! S'écria Asuna. Etes-vous réellement prêt à mettre en péril la vie de tous vos proches en voulant préserver celles d'inconnus ?! Même Ladd, le prince de ce monde, l'a abandonné ! Alors pourquoi vous acharnez-vous ?!

Je ne répondis rien, incapable de trouver un contre argument. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de répliquer. Cette fille avait tenté de tuer Laura, je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour justifier mes raisons de m'opposer à elle.

-Je vois…Vous ne savez pas vous-mêmes…L'ignorance est décidemment moteur de bien des maux…Soupira la jeune fille.

Mais, alors que nos deux attaques faisaient trembler terre et cieux, un éclair de lumière illumina le ciel. Aussitôt, nous arrêtâmes nos attaques, tout le deux aussi surpris par cet événement et Saya lâcha un cri de stupeur.

Au-dessus de nos têtes, exactement comme au pandémonium, une auréole immense venait d'apparaitre…Et de cette auréole…Surgissaient des milliers de monstres qui nous encerclèrent et nous prirent au piège.

Asuna jura.

-Vous voyez, à force de vouloir protéger tout le monde et par votre faute, Fuji Makoto a réussi à s'échapper ! S'écria-t-elle, folle de rage. Et cette auréole dans le ciel…Signifie qu'il s'est emparé du pouvoir du sanctuaire également…

-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que…Commença Saya avant de s'arrêter, comprenant la situation.

-Dégagez déclara gravement la jeune fille. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

-Mais…

-Je vous ai dit de ficher le camp ! Répéta-t-elle en tirant un rayon de lumière sur nous. Ce combat n'est pas le vôtre ! C'est à moi de vaincre Fuji Makoto, c'est ma responsabilité ! Préoccupez-vous plutôt de ce qu'il va arriver à Laura, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir sa peau pour le compte d'Armageddon !

En entendant cela, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je tournai la tête vers Saya qui comprit aussitôt ce que cet avertissement signifiait.

-Désolés…Murmurai-je en prenant mon envol aux côtés de Saya.

-Il est trop tard pour s'excuser…Rejoignez plutôt la citadelle des dieux avant que Laura ne se fasse tuer.

Alors que je nous nous éloignions d'Asuna, je vis cette dernière relâcher entièrement son pouvoir, repoussant à elle seule une centaine de monstres avant de disparaitre de mon champ de vision.

-Bonne chance…Asuna…


	45. Chapitre 29: Briser le cycle

_**Chapitre 29 : Briser le cycle**_

Je tranchai la tête d'un monstre hideux avant de tirer un puissant rayon gelé à travers son corps défunt pour transpercer la nuée d'horreur qui venait derrière lui. Je profitai de l'instant de répit donné par cette contre-attaque pour déployer les ailes de Trishula et je m'envolais haut dans le ciel.

Là, je fus immédiatement encerclée par une nouvelle vague de monstres ailés mais le souffle sombre de Darkness Shadow repoussa aisément l'attaque.

Ainsi, je concentrai mon énergie au fond de moi et relâchai une onde glacée sur toutes les créatures encore au sol, transformant ces insectes agaçants en fragiles statues de glace en moins d'une seconde.

Cependant, à peine les eussé-je détruits que de nouveaux surgirent de l'auréole dorée trônant dans le ciel, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus gros, toujours plus hideux.

Je reculai devant ce nouvel assaut et me retrouvai dos à dos avec mon père.

Nous nous échangeâmes un rapide regard complice avant de déchainer nos pouvoirs. Ma nouvelle attaque immobilisa nos ennemis, entravant leurs ailes dans la glace. Mon père, d'un simple mouvement de la main, projeta une lame sombre tout autour de nous. Les monstres explosèrent aussitôt à son contact mais furent rapidement remplacés.

Je grimaçai. Ce défilé n'avait-il donc pas de fin ?

Cette auréole était apparue sans prévenir dans le ciel quelques minutes plus tôt et une armada de monstres nous étaient tombés dessus sans crier gare. En voyant cela, June s'était mise en tête de partir à la recherche d'Angéla pour ne pas la laisser seule et Aymeric l'avait suivie. Quant à nous, nous couvrions leur fuite, attirant les monstres sur nous…

Au début, cela m'avait paru une bonne idée, connaissant la puissance de mon père…Mais c'était comme lutter avec un essaim d'abeilles. Plus nous en tuions, et plus il en revenait et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir assez.

Décidant de ne plus retenir mes coups, j'activai la fusion parfaite. Tout mon corps se couvrit d'une armure bleutée et sur mon front apparut un diadème de glace incrusté d'un joyau d'or, symbole de la puissance de Trishula. Mes cheveux perdirent également leur couleur, passant du châtain foncé au blanc éclatant.

Mon père me lança un sourire amusé en voyant cela.

-Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours Laura rit-il légèrement.

-Occupe-toi plutôt de ces horreurs au lieu de me faire des compliments, papa rétorquai-je en dégageant d'un coup de pied un monstre s'étant approché un peu trop près de lui.

Mon père ferma les yeux un instant et fut alors entouré d'une sinistre aura noire. Un instant plus tard, une rafale de flammes noires dévasta les rangs de nos ennemis tandis que Darkness Shadow émergea de la masse informe dans un tourbillon de feu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Mon père n'avait pas changé finalement. Il aimait toujours autant rendre les choses inutilement impressionnantes.

Cependant, cette simple démonstration de force suffit à le faire grimacer de douleur. Evidemment…Il venait de sortir d'un combat difficile…Et ce n'était pas quelques heures de sommeil qui allaient suffire à le remettre sur pieds.

Apparemment, cette fois-ci, c'était à moi de sauver mon père de ce bourbier.

Sans le prévenir, j'activai le cristal qui se trouvait sur ma poitrine et la température chuta drastiquement, passant sous la barre des zéros degrés. Les gouttelettes d'eau contenue dans l'air gelèrent aussitôt et je les rassemblai tout autour de nous en une véritable tornade de glace.

Quelques monstres tentèrent de passer au travers mais leurs attaques furent absorbées par le tourbillon et se mélangèrent aux éclats de glace.

Utilisant cela à mon avantage, j'écartai brusquement les bras et projetai mes cristaux, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait piégé dans la tornade, directement sur nos ennemis. Ceux-ci furent transpercés de toutes parts, comme assaillis d'un milliard de minuscules flèches.

Les monstres au sol ne furent pas en reste. Une fois les horreurs ailées détruites, je redirigeai les éclats restants vers eux. Les pauvres créatures, entassées comme elles étaient, ne purent s'enfuir et furent frappées par cette attaque mortelle.

Mais je n'en restai pas là. Je pris une grande inspiration et, levant la tête vers l'auréole, je crachai une vague de froid intense dans cette direction. Une épaisse couche de glace de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur se forma alors sous l'immense cercle et je vis de nombreux monstres rebondir sur ce mur invisible, incapables de le traverser.

-Cela devrait les occuper un bon moment déclarai-je, à bout de souffle. Trouvons un endroit où nous reposer quelques temps.

Mon père n'eut aucune objection et, à bout de forces, il fit disparaitre son dragon. Nous décidâmes de concert de continuer à pieds afin de profiter du camouflage des arbres pour nous couvrir.

Lorsque nous posâmes les pieds au sol, nous constatâmes cependant l'horrible réalité et l'étendue des dégâts. Partout, des carcasses de monstres à moitié congelés s'entassaient les unes sur les autres.

Ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle, je décidai de recouvrir le tout d'un immense tapis de glace sur lequel nous continuâmes notre route.

Mon père était très affaibli et tenait à peine debout. C'est pourquoi, je marchai devant, à l'affut du moindre mouvement, du moindre bruit, de la moindre odeur. Je voulais à tout prix éviter davantage de combats.

Plusieurs fois, j'arrêtai mon père et nous dissimulai derrière un léger brouillard qui masquait notre présence aux monstres trop stupides. Quant aux rares ennemis arrivant à nous déceler derrière ce rideau, je les attaquai par surprise, surgissant du brouillard et les tuant du tranchant de ma lame.

Je tentai d'en interroger quelques-uns pour comprendre l'origine de cette attaque soudaine mais je n'obtins aucune réponse. Ces monstres ne semblaient même pas posséder de réelle conscience. Ils étaient comme tous ces hologrammes, de simples machines à se battre dénuées d'âme.

Nous marchâmes ainsi une bonne heure avant de retrouver enfin les ruines de la cité du sanctuaire. Cette dernière, déjà dans un sale état lorsque nous l'avions quittée, n'était plus qu'un simple amas de pierres et de bois carbonisé désormais.

Dans les restes de ce qui était quelques jours plus tôt de belles rues pavées, déambulaient de nombreux monstres semblables à ceux que nous combattions, à la recherche de survivants. Cependant, ils arrivaient trop tard. Les Qliphorts étaient déjà passés par là avant eux.

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, je tirai un puissant rayon dans toute la ville, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps déjà. Ainsi, un linceul blanc s'abattit sur les ruines de la capitale, la figeant dans le temps et dans la glace.

Lentement, une fine neige se mit à tomber tandis que les bruits de pas des monstres s'estompèrent pour faire place à un silence de mort. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir en face de moi l'image de la fin du monde des esprits…Ce dont nous n'étions certainement pas loin en réalité…

Je chassai ces pensées de ma tête. Je devais me concentrer sur notre survie et sur un moyen de rejoindre les autres au plus vite.

Je fis signe à mon père que la voie était libre et ensemble, nous nous engageâmes dans ce dédale de glace. Malheureusement, comme je le craignais, il n'y avait plus aucun bâtiment debout. Même l'auberge dans laquelle logeait Angéla et les autres avait fini par rendre l'âme.

Néanmoins, je n'en étais plus à un stade où j'étais en mesure de faire la fine bouche et je finis par construire moi-même un abri de glace, comme je l'avais fait pour Angéla.

Ce n'était pas des plus discrets, mais je fis de mon mieux pour le camoufler au milieu d'un tas de neige pour qu'il se fonde dans le décor.

Je m'assis dans un coin, près de mon père, et nous restâmes ainsi sans nous dire un mot, pendant de longues minutes. Pendant ce temps de répits, je me mis à réfléchir aux derniers événements.

En l'espace de quelques jours, les Qliphorts avaient détruits le sanctuaire, Asuna avait tenté de me tuer, des Infernoids avaient tenté de me tuer, Gariatron avait abandonné la partie, mon père était revenu et ce déluge de monstres nous était tombé dessus…

Et encore, ce n'était qu'une infime partie. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas revu Darksky et les autres alors que, dans les faits, cela ne faisait que quatre jours.

Je me demandais comment ils allaient…S'ils avaient réussi à échapper à ce chaos ou si, comme moi, ils se battaient sans relâche…

C'était étrange. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour plusieurs années en arrière, à tenter d'échapper à quelque chose qui me dépassait. Cependant, il y avait une différence. J'avais un objectif cette fois-ci. Je voulais sauver mon frère des griffes d'Armageddon et j'étais prête à tout pour cela.

Notre famille avait été déchirée par le passé par ma faute, parce qu'Hélios voulait ma peau. Mais à présent, je comptais bien recoller les morceaux qui restaient.

Mon père était déjà revenu à la raison. Il ne manquait plus qu'Arthur qui pouvait encore être sauvé. Je m'accrochais à cette infime lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans cet océan de ténèbres qu'était le destin dans lequel j'avançais.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit à l'extérieur et je sursautai. Mon père leva lentement la tête mais je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger et allais vérifier par moi-même. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un monstre mais simplement d'un coup de vent ayant fait s'écrouler un pan de mur au loin.

Lorsque je retournai m'asseoir, mon père me sourit légèrement.

-Tu as changé Laura…Tu es devenue une vraie femme désormais…

-Tu trouves ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça papa…Soupirai-je.

-Instinct paternel, tu peux me faire confiance ma fille me répondit-il d'un air confiant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer en entendant cela et je fus obligée de cacher mes gloussements derrière ma manche mais mon père, s'en apercevant, haussa les sourcils, étonné.

J'inspirai un bon coup pour me calmer et je ramenai mes jambes entre mes bras puis posai mon menton sur mes genoux, sans effacer le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur mon visage.

-Je voulais simplement ne pas peser sur les épaules de Darksky finis-je par avouer. Il est toujours du genre à s'inquiéter, alors j'ai tenté de prendre mon indépendance on va dire.

Mon père s'amusa de ma déclaration.

-Tu sais déjà la même chose avec Arthur à l'époque je me rappelle rit-il d'un ton léger. Lui qui avait pour habitude de toujours vouloir te protéger en tant que grand frère, tu voulais lui prouver que tu n'avais pas besoin de lui si je me souviens bien.

-Oui, c'est vrai rigolai-je en me remémorant ces moments. Il faut croire que je n'aime pas être couvée continuai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Au moins, c'est quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas me reprocher plus tard. Je t'ai laissée entièrement libre de tes mouvements ces deux dernières années ironisa mon père.

-En effet, tu marques un point papa.

Nous rîmes tous les deux de bon cœur. A ce moment-là, quelque chose se ralluma en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être ramenée six ans en arrière, quand je passais encore du bon temps avec ma famille, sans me soucier de la fin du monde ni même du lendemain.

Inconsciemment, j'en avais voulu à mon père pendant toutes ces années et j'avais fini par oublier ces moments banals et innocents que nous passions, ma mère, mon père, Arthur et moi, certains soirs après les cours ou en vacances.

Soudain, les yeux de mon père se couvrirent d'un voile de tristesse et il soupira.

-En fait…cela faisait longtemps que j'aurais dû te le dire…Mais excuse-moi de t'avoir embarquée dans toutes ces histoires, Laura déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? M'étonnai-je. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Sayer nous est tombé dessus quand même !

-Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle…

Mon père se crispa et serra le poing avant de détourner le regard.

-Tu as fait des rêves où tu mourrais, n'est-ce pas, Laura ? Lança-t-il soudain d'une voix brisée.

-Oui…Et Darksky aussi avouai-je, frissonnant rien qu'en y repensant.

-Ces rêves…Ne sont pas des rêves…

-Co…Comment ?! M'étranglai-je en me relevant en sursaut.

Mon père ne répondit pas tout de suite et me laissa dans l'incompréhension pendant de longues secondes, le cœur battant la chamade. Puis, sans me prévenir, il m'enlaça dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur et bienveillant que je n'avais pas senti depuis une éternité.

-Laura…Promets-moi que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu continueras à vivre ! S'exclama mon père.

-E…Evidemment…Je ne vais pas mourir ni me suicider…Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça maintenant ?

-Promets-le-moi, Laura…Reprit-il, au bord des larmes.

-Je…Je te le promets…Papa…Bégayai-je, déconcertée par son attitude. Mais pourquoi ?

Mon père relâcha légèrement son étreinte et, me prenant par les épaules, plongea son regard sombre dans le mien.

-Parce que, tes rêves sont la réalité.

Je m'étranglai et je fis un pas en arrière, me libérant de l'emprise de mon père, interdite. Cependant, il ne me laissa pas longtemps dans l'incompréhension et enchaina aussitôt après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Ils sont une réalité alternative, Laura, une réalité qui aurait dû se produire lors de la guerre contre les démons. A ce moment-là, Zorc aurait dû te tuer…

-Mais…Mais c'est ridicule ! Je suis bien vivante, tu le vois bien !

Mon père secoua la tête d'un air triste avant de reprendre.

-Iori t'a sauvée mais elle a aussi mis le monde en péril…

-Je…Je ne comprends pas…Quel est le rapport ? Déclarai-je d'une voix presque éteinte tant ma gorge était nouée par la surprise et la peur.

-Iori a remonté le temps afin de te sauver de l'emprise du destin. Dans le futur, il n'y a ni guerre contre Armageddon, ni fusion avec le monde des esprits. Cependant, ses voyages temporels successifs ont fini par créer une brèche dans l'espace-temps. C'est pourquoi, nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation. Cette brèche ne fait pas seulement fusionner le monde des esprits et celui des humains…Mais des milliers de réalités entre elles. C'est de là que viennent tes rêves, Laura.

-Attends…Tu es en train de dire…que je suis peut-être…La cause de la fin du monde ? M'étranglai-je.

Mon père ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, tous mon corps tremblait comme une feuille et la peur m'envahissait.

Une goutte de sueur perla de mon front lorsque je réalisai l'étendue des dégats provoqués par ma faute…

Néanmoins, je refusai d'en rester là et je finis par demander.

-Papa…Dis-moi…Est-ce que…Ma mort résoudrait les problèmes ? Est-ce pour cela qu'Armageddon désire me tuer ? Finis-je par demander d'une petite voix.

-NON ! S'écria-t-il tout à coup, comme devenu fou.

Je sursautai et, se rendant compte de sa réaction, mon père se reprit.

-Dans les faits, oui, ta mort permettrait à Armageddon de reprendre le contrôle du destin…Mais ce ne serait que partie remise. Ce cycle recommencerait encore et encore et serait à chaque fois pire que le précédent…

-Dans ce cas…Que devons-nous faire ? Que dois-je faire pour mettre un terme à cela ? C'est mon devoir puisque j'en suis la cause !

-Tu n'as rien à faire de plus, Laura. Nous devons vaincre Armageddon pour l'empêcher de reproduire ce cycle et détruire le monde des esprits.

-Dé…Détruire le monde des esprits ? Couinai-je, effrayée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Laura. Les esprits de duel vivront…Du moins, c'est ce que Gariatron essayait de négocier en terre des Seigneurs…Il tentait d'obtenir l'asile pour tous les esprits le temps de reconstruire une nouvelle terre…

-N'y a-t-il…Aucun autre moyen ?

-J'ai longtemps cherché…Mais non. Lorsqu'un Astéroïde fonce sur la terre, la seule option est de le détruire, même s'il est habité. Mais surtout, je ne laisserai pas ce cycle recommencer…

Les yeux de mon père, une seconde plus tôt éteint et fatigués, reprirent de leur éclat et brillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle.

-Iori m'a décrit le futur…Même s'il est en paix, il est à l'opposé de celui dont je rêve pour toi et Arthur. Je me suis juré de vous protéger et j'ai échoué…mais cette fois-ci…

J'interrompis mon père en baissant à mon tour les yeux et en souriant tristement. Je secouai la tête négativement puis je lâchai un soupir.

-Sérieusement…papa…tu ne changeras jamais m'amusai-je. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis plus une enfant. Si jamais je dois mourir pour assurer un futur, ne serait-ce qu'à Darksky, alors je suis prête à le faire.

-Mais…Laura….Tu…

-Papa repris-je d'une voix plus ferme. Je t'ai promis de vivre alors, moi aussi, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose : sauve ce monde avant de me sauver moi.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté Laura ! S'étrangla mon père. Si tu meurs une fois de plus, Iori sera obligée de retourner à nouveau dans le passé et les choses seront de pire en pire !

-J'en ai bien conscience continuai-je à voix basse. Mais…Si tu laisses ce monde être détruit…Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible…Alors, quitte à vouloir me sauver, fais en sorte que Iori ait une nouvelle chance….

Je pris une grande inspiration, tremblant déjà à l'idée de ce que j'allais dire mais la situation ne me permettait plus d'hésiter ni de jouer les héroïnes sauvant tout le monde.

-Si tu vois que ce monde ne peut plus être sauvé, je veux que tu prennes ma vie, Papa.

Mon père s'étrangla en entendant cela mais je ne me laissai pas démonter. Mon visage se détendit et je lui souris du mieux que je le pus.

-Tu le dis toi-même, papa. C'est parce que je suis tuée que je peux être sauvée. Alors, s'il te plait, sauve-moi, sauve ce monde, et laisse-le reste à Iori. Je suis certaine qu'elle saura quoi faire.

Au même moment, la terre trembla et ébranla notre abri, comme si une météorite était tombée à côté. Il ne m'en fallut plus pour comprendre que nos instants de répit étaient terminés, de même que cette discussion.

Mon père ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer le poing puis me tourna le dos avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Laura déclara-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Pour le moment, ma priorité est d'utiliser tous les moyens dont je dispose afin de remporter ce combat.

-Mais Papa !

Mon père m'ignora et sortit de notre abri de glace, me laissant seule à l'intérieur. Rapidement, les explosions reprirent mais je restai sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Je savais que mon père disait vrai. Il n'était pas du genre à se bercer d'illusion…plus maintenant en tout cas. C'est pourquoi, je savais que ma mort n'était en rien une solution. Cependant, si cela permettait à Iori de remettre les pendules à zéro, j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice.

Cependant, comme mon père le disait, le futur qu'elle aurait à affronter dans ce cas serait surement bien pire que celui-ci, c'est pourquoi, je gardais cette option uniquement en dernier recours. Pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur mon objectif qu'était le sauvetage d'Arthur.

Je me répétai cela plusieurs fois dans ma tête pour me convaincre moi-même que je ne faisais pas d'erreur puis, activant mes pouvoirs, je sortis à mon tour de mon abri.

Cependant, ce que je vis à ce moment-là me laissa tellement interloquée que tous mes pouvoirs disparurent d'un seul coup.

Devant moi, mon père faisait face à Satoshi, mais également…Marie…

Lorsque la sœur de Darksky me vit, elle me lança un grand sourire et me fit signe de les rejoindre.

-Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vous, Shadow ? Déclara Satoshi froidement.

-Tant que vous respectez vos engagements, je respecterai les miens.

-Ma loyauté va à mon monde avant d'aller à Armageddon. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous trahir si vous vous battez dans ce même but, Shadow.

Lentement, je me rapprochai de la jeune fille qui s'amusait visiblement de mon incompréhension.

-On dirait que les cartes ont été redistribuées lança-t-elle joyeusement, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Et que fais-tu avec…

-Je ne suis qu'observatrice, ne t'inquiète pas, Laura continua-t-elle d'une voix légère. Et tu viens de rater la proposition d'alliance de ton père à Satoshi !

-C…Comment cela ? Bégayai-je, interdite.

-Et bien, ton père a simplement demandé de l'aide à Satoshi pour vaincre Fuji Makoto et en échange de quoi, il oublie son allégeance à Armageddon le temps d'une bataille me répondit mon amie en haussant les épaules.

-Et…Il a accepté ?

-Plus ou moins. Ton père leur a promis de faire entrer Gariatron dans cette alliance. Je lui souhaite bonne chance !

-Toi…tu es toujours aussi nonchalante…Grimaçai-je.

-Je me tiens en dehors des problèmes, nuance s'amusa la sœur de Darksky. Par contre, même si Satoshi veut bien se joindre à vous, cela ne vaut que pour lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je resterai sur mes gardes, ne t'inquiète pas Marie.

La jeune fille se contenta de me sourire comme elle le faisait toujours et nous recentrâmes notre attention sur Satoshi et mon père.

-Alors, je vous écoute, quel est votre plan pour arrêter ce désastre ? Enchaina le jumeau en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Selon Iori, le pouvoir des démons, combiné à celui d'Armageddon serait suffisant pour rivaliser avec celui du monde des esprits lui-même répondit mon père d'une voix grave. Actuellement, Fuji Makoto aurait récupéré la source d'énergie du Pandémonium et viendrait de s'emparer de celle du sanctuaire.

-Angéla nous a gêné dans nos recherches, oui, et nous avons été trop lents ; grimaça le garçon.

-Cependant, s'il réussit à atteindre le noyau du monde des esprits et à fusionner avec lui, il deviendra inarrêtable en nous privant de tous nos pouvoirs.

-Je vois…mais votre but n'est pas de l'arrêter avant, sinon vous ne nous auriez pas demandé d'aide…n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Satoshi, sceptique.

-En effet. Je compte le laisser fusionner avec ce monde, comme il le désire.

-Co…Comment ? M'étranglai-je, interdite. Mais tu viens de dire qu'il sera inarrêtable Papa !

-Oui, dans les faits, il le sera. Mais c'est là qu'entre en scène le pouvoir d'Armageddon.

-Vous voulez que nous le transportions en dehors du temps au moment où il fusionnera…N'est-ce pas ? Murmura notre ennemi. Vous savez que c'est de la folie, j'espère que vous en avez conscience ?

-Iori le sait mais je lui fais confiance. L'affronter avant ne garantit aucune chance de victoire, le laisser aller jusqu'au bout serait du suicide. Nous devons agir dans l'intervalle de temps où nous pouvons le détruire lui, ainsi que le monde des esprits.

-Je ne suis pas convaincue par ce plan grommelai-je. Cela me parait beaucoup trop simple. Autant le faire dès maintenant si vous en êtes capable.

-Malheureusement, nous avons besoin de Fuji Makoto pour trouver ce noyau à présent ; objecta Satoshi. La clé était l'union du pandémonium et du sanctuaire. Et puisque nous avons échoué, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire si nous voulons supprimer la menace que représente le monde des esprits.

Je serrai les dents. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce plan. Je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que Satoshi et mon père oubliaient un paramètre essentiel dans leur équation…Mais j'étais incapable de déterminer de quoi il s'agissait.

Cependant, cette alliance ne me déplaisait pas car elle me permettait, indirectement, de m'approcher d'Arthur l'espace de quelque temps. Même si notre trêve n'était valable qu'avec Satoshi comme le faisait remarquer Marie, j'étais persuadée que, grâce au jumeau, j'allais être en mesure de le raisonner…ou au moins d'avoir une vraie discussion avec lui.

Aveuglée par cette possibilité, je finis par ignorer mon mauvais pressentiment et je n'eus aucune autre objection.

-Bien, voici le plan reprit mon père. Dans un premier temps, Iori est partie à la recherche de Gariatron afin de le convaincre. Dès qu'elle l'aura trouvé, j'irai la rejoindre. De ton côté, Satoshi, surveille l'activité de Fuji Makoto et utilise les Qliphort afin de nous défendre en cas d'attaque jusqu'à mon retour.

-Compris.

-Marie, je veux que tu ailles prévenir Hélios et les démons que nous avons trouvé un arrangement temporaire. Je ne voudrais pas que nous ayons des conflits internes.

-Vous êtes au courant que la moitié de notre groupe est opposée à la destruction du monde des esprits ? Railla la sœur de Darksky.

-Ne leur parle pas de cela. Evoque uniquement l'arrestation de Fuji Makoto, cela devrait les convaincre…Du moins, j'espère

-C'est fourbe, mais ce n'est pas un mensonge s'amusa-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous avec un large sourire.

-Et moi ? M'étonnai-je en me voyant exclue du plan.

Mon père grimaça et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de me répondre.

-Iori…Ne t'a pas inclue dans le plan au moment où nous l'avons élaboré parce que j'étais contre…Mais tu ne resteras pas tranquillement dans ton coin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu me connais bien.

-Dans ce cas, viens avec moi. Quitte à te mettre en danger, je préfère que tu restes à mes côtés.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais me défendre seule soupirai-je.

Je n'aimais pas que mon père continue à me surprotéger de la sorte, mais en même temps, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir agir à ses côtés à nouveau. La dernière fois que nous avions réellement combattu côte à côte, c'était pour accomplir nos vengeances respectives, c'est pourquoi, je voulais profiter de cette occasion pour effacer ces mauvais moments passés à répandre la haine et me battre avec lui pour une cause juste cette fois-ci.

-Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord…

Satoshi s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et claqua des doigts. La terre se mit à trembler et un vent violent se leva tandis qu'ombre ombre gigantesque passa au-dessus de nos têtes. Lorsque je levai les yeux, le ciel était caché par une immense masse noire de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre ressemblant à une véritable ville flottante. Tout autour, plusieurs vaisseaux, plus petits mais tout aussi effrayants, lévitaient, comme une avant-garde protégeant cette forteresse dorée.

Je tressaillis devant cette carcasse de métal digne des plus grands films de science-fiction. J'étais tout à coup bien contente de ne pas être obligée d'affronter cette chose dans l'immédiat et je me demandais comment les autres avaient pu tenir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute face à ça…

Un faisceau de lumière descendit jusqu'au sol et Satoshi se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche lente. Lorsqu'il entra dedans, son corps s'éleva lentement et rapidement, il fut aspiré à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Puis Marie, après nous avoir fait un clin d'œil, nous tourna le dos et invoqua Leyvaten pour sauter sur son dos et s'envoler à son tour en direction de la forteresse des démons.

Il ne restait donc plus que mon père et moi. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée d'où trouver le démon mais lui, ne semblait pas se faire de soucis.

-Bon, maintenant, Laura, écoute-moi bien ; déclara-t-il gravement. En tant que commanditaire de cette opération, si tu désires y participer, alors tu devras suivre mes consignes à la lettre. Donc si je te dis de ne pas intervenir, n'interviens pas. Pareil si je te dis de fuir, n'hésite pas, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre.

-Tu essaies simplement de m'écarter, une fois de plus, je me trompe ?

-S'il te plait, ne fais l'enfant. Il s'agit du plan de Iori, pas du mien. Un seul faux pas et nous sommes tous morts, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ?

-Dois-je te rappeler qui était ton ancienne seconde ? Raillai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, vexée. Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire et je sais aussi que tu me sous-estimes, papa !

-J'ai déjà assez sous-estimé la dangerosité de ce Fuji Makoto en le prenant pour un simple fou mais c'est parce que j'ai ignoré sa présence dans mes plans qu'il est devenu si dangereux désormais.

-Et tu es en train de refaire la même erreur avec moi ! Répliquai-je en élevant la voix. Je peux me battre, je suis certaine que je te tiens tête même, alors arrête de vouloir me protéger ! C'est lorsque je ne combats pas que je suis une cible facile, pas l'inverse, je l'ai bien appris pendant mon exil !

-Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche, tu le sais ? Soupira mon père en se grattant le crane. Mais je suis sérieux quand je parle de suivre mes ordres à la lettre.

-Oui, je sais mais…Je ne veux pas être simplement celle que l'on doit sauver…Je ne veux pas être prise en pitié…et surtout pas par mon propre père…

-Laura…Tu dois te mettre en tête que nous ne sommes pas des guerriers. Une fois que toutes ces histoires seront terminées, nos vies redeviendront normales. Je sais que tu es forte mais, aussi forte sois-tu, tu es encore sous ma responsabilité…Alors s'il te plait…ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà pour moi…Je sais que j'ai été le pire des pères pendant ces dernières années mais je veux moi aussi te montrer que je ne suis pas un incapable.

Je finis par soupirer, vaincue par ce dernier argument, me rendant compte que, tout ce que je reprochai à mon père était en partie de ma faute également. Je n'étais pas en droit de refuser sa protection après l'avoir blâmé de m'avoir abandonnée à mon propre sort.

-Très bien…Tu as gagné, Papa, je ferai ce que tu me diras, même si je dois fuir, mais seulement si, toi aussi, tu me laisses une chance de te montrer celle que je suis devenue.

-Nous verrons cela sur le moment. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Iori doit déjà être sur place.

Sur ces mots, mon père leva le bras devant lui et ouvrit un portail comparable à ceux qu'utilisait Hélios pour se déplacer entre les dimensions. Je ne bougeai pas immédiatement, ne sachant toujours pas si j'avais réellement réussi à convaincre mon père moi aussi.

Mais, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi pour me tendre la main avec un sourire chaleureux. Je lui rendis donc son sourire et attrapai sa main pour m'engouffrer avec lui dans ce portail devant nous mener tout droit à Gariatron.

Cette fois-ci, nous allions le convaincre et cette guerre allait prendre un tournant radical. Avec mon père, Gariatron et Satoshi dans notre camp, nous ne pouvions que réussir.


	46. Chapitre 30: Dark Requiem

_**Chapitre 30 : Iori, Dark Requiem**_

J'avais fait tout mon possible pour sauver Laura de la mort. A maintes reprises, j'avais échoué. Je revoyais cette Bad end se rejouer devant mes yeux, encore et encore et moi, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de lancer une nouvelle partie. Je ne demandais pourtant pas grand-chose. Je voulais uniquement redonner le sourire à mon père mais le destin le lui avait pris, plus de vingt ans avant ma naissance, et ne lui avais jamais rendu.

Lentement, j'avais dérivé parmi les lignes d'univers, me rapprochant à chaque fois un peu plus de mon but sans jamais l'atteindre. Cependant, je ne me rendais compte que maintenant des conséquences de mes actes.

A chaque saut temporel, j'avais déchiré l'espace-temps déjà fragile, causant des dommages irréversibles et à une échelle qui me dépassait. A présent, je ne me battais plus simplement pour préserver la vie de Laura…Mais pour préserver la réalité du futur.

De plus, je m'étais fait une promesse. Cette fois-ci allait être la dernière. Si j'échouais à sauver Laura, alors j'étais prête à accepter ma défaite. Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi, à mettre en péril l'équilibre du monde pour un désir égoïste.

Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que j'allais abandonner ma lutte. Au contraire, j'étais d'autant plus déterminée en sachant que je n'aurais pas d'autre chance.

J'avais d'abord pris contact avec Shadow grâce au pouvoir qu'il m'avait confié dans le futur. Je lui avais expliqué ce qui l'attendait et il n'avait pas été dur à convaincre. Après cela, j'avais été obligée de révéler à Nagisa mes plans pour qu'elle enquête avec Sunohara sur l'entrée du cœur du monde des esprits. Quant aux autres, je les avais tenus volontairement à l'écart de mes projets, préférant ne pas ébruiter la véritable raison de ma présence…

Enfin…C'était ce que j'aurais voulu faire mais j'étais persuadée que ma mère avait deviné mes plans. Je connaissais très bien le regard qu'elle avait en me parlant. C'était le même regard qu'elle me lançait lorsque j'étais enfant pour me faire avouer mes bêtises…

Mon père, lui, avait pressenti la menace planant sur Laura et avait exigé que je l'entraine mais j'avais tout fait pour le tenir à l'écart. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter en lui prédisant une catastrophe que j'allais empêcher.

Mais, pour le moment, ma priorité était autre que de simplement cacher mon identité. Je venais de sortir Shadow d'une mort certaine alors qu'il s'était attaqué directement à la forteresse d'Armageddon et une fois de plus, nous avions élaboré un nouveau plan tous les deux devant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Pendant qu'il devait rallier Armageddon, ou du moins ses servants à notre cause, mon rôle était de trouver Gariatron pour faire de même. Cela aurait dû nous permettre, dans un premier temps, d'éliminer cette menace nommée Fuji Makoto mais surtout de récupérer quelques informations sur Armageddon lui-même.

Je n'étais pas certaine que la deuxième partie du plan allait fonctionner mais je faisais confiance à Shadow. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre-vingts ans qu'il m'aidait.

Je volais depuis plusieurs heures au-dessus du monde des esprits, dévasté par les passages successifs des Qliphorts et de l'armée de Fuji Makoto. De temps à autre, lorsque je voyais quelques esprits encore vivant, je leur venais en aide grâce aux pouvoirs des démons, mais je ne m'attardai jamais plus de cinq minutes à un même endroit.

Je savais exactement où Gariatron se trouvait. Le pouvoir qui lui appartenait coulait dans mes veines après tout.

C'est ainsi que je finis par arriver au croisement des quatre continents du monde des esprits, une terre naturellement dévastée et en ruines mais qui semblait avoir échappé aux différentes attaques…enfin, en quelque sorte.

Dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, il n'y avait aucune trace de combat, mais tout autour, des cadavres d'esprits gisaient au sol, à moitié carbonisés.

Au centre de ce cercle, se trouvait un homme, seul, portant une longue cape noire recouvrant entièrement son corps. Ses cheveux étaient longs et en bataille et son visage carré.

Dès que je m'approchai de lui, mon propre corps se mit à réagir et fut entouré d'une sinistre aura violette.

L'homme dut le remarquer car il leva la tête vers moi et j'atterris juste devant lui, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière puis je lui fis face.

Son regard était vide et une énorme balafre traversait son visage de part en part. Si je me concentrai suffisamment, je pouvais apercevoir comme de minuscules écailles recouvrir sa peau pâle et inhumaine.

Le démon devait mesurer près de deux mètres et possédait une carrure imposante, tellement large que, même en écartant les bras, je n'étais pas certaine de rivaliser.

Pendant de longues secondes, nous ne nous dîmes rien, nous dévisageant ainsi froidement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de nous. Seul le vent sifflait au milieu des cadavres et soulevait de grand voiles de sables entre Gariatron et moi.

Puis finalement la créature prit la parole d'une voix lente et lasse.

-Humaine…Tu possèdes mon pouvoir et pourtant, tu n'es pas de mon sang. Tu es celle que Luminion appelle Yuiko Iori…N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi être venue jusqu'ici ?

-Oui. Gariatron, enfin nous nous rencontrons. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

-Une…Proposition ? Répéta le démon, sur ses gardes.

-Je vais être directe : oubliez votre guerre contre Armageddon le temps d'une bataille…Afin de détruire Fuji Makoto…Ou devrais-je dire, la nouvelle incarnation du monde des esprits.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tout cela me concerne encore, humaine ?

-Je sais que vous avez abandonné la bataille pour sauver le monde des esprits. Je sais aussi que vous n'avez aucun intérêt pour le nôtre. Je sais surtout que vous détestez les humains encore plus que vous ne détestez Armageddon.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi rejoindrai-je cette alliance avec mes deux pires ennemis ? Railla le démon en mettant sa main sur sa hanche, néanmoins intrigué par ma proposition.

-Vous n'avez en effet aucune raison d'accepter lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais, si vous aussi vous ignorez ces menaces, vous ne valez donc pas mieux que ces divinités que vous avez combattues il y a des millénaires. Ne pas agir maintenant reviendrait à nier tout ce que vous avez accompli jusqu'ici.

-Ai-je…réellement accompli quelque chose ? Murmura Gariatron dans un soupir las. Quand j'ai proposé à Luminion de changer ce système que nous détestions, je pensais avoir enfin trouvé un allié…Un camarade même. J'avais réellement espoir que nous parviendrions, lui, moi, et les autres démons, à accomplir quelque chose. Cependant, il m'a proposé de m'allier aux humains pour parvenir à mes fins. Je lui faisais confiance alors je n'ai pas hésité. Et qu'en ai-je tiré ? Une trahison ! Un échec ! Une déchéance !

Le corps de Gariatron s'illumina d'une sinistre aura noire et je reculai d'un pas, prudente.

-Nous avons combattus Armageddon, seuls, et nous avons échoués…Tout ça parce qu'un humain m'avait volé mes pouvoirs ! Et maintenant, toi, fille de Luminion, tu me demandes de vous faire confiance ?! Et dans quel but par-dessus tout ? Eliminer une menace qui provient de votre propre monde ?! Ne me fais pas rire, humaine ! Votre espèce a refusé de combattre Armageddon par le passé afin d'assouvir ses propres intérêts, vous ne faites que payer les conséquences de vos actes !

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? Il ne s'agit plus d'un simple conflit entre vous et humains mais…

-Silence ! Je te trouve bien présomptueuse, fille de Luminion. Tu es à l'origine de ce désastre et tu prétends être en mesure de l'arrêter ? Je reconnais bien là cette arrogance humaine que j'ai toujours tant détestée.

Sans prévenir, le démon tira un rayon d'énergie sombre vers moi. J'eus tout juste le temps de me protéger en créant un bouclier de lumière qui dévia l'attaque de justesse. Cependant, même si j'avais paré facilement cet assaut, le visage de Gariatron s'illumina d'un sourire mauvais et ses yeux, auparavant éteint, brillèrent d'une flamme nouvelle.

-Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, humains. Réglez-vous-mêmes ce conflit que vous avez généré dans nos terres. Fuji Makoto n'est pas mon problème. Je détruirai Armageddon comme je me le suis promis, il y a plus de dix mille ans puis je m'occuperai de votre espèce de parasites pour que vous ne gêniez pas mon nouveau système !

-Gariatron ! Vous ne comprenez pas que, si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, il n'y aura plus rien à sauver ! Même les terres des seigneurs ne seront plus à l'abri !

-Dans ce cas, vous aurez ce pêché de plus sur la conscience une fois que vous serez dans l'au-delà par vos propres fautes !

Dans un éclair de lumière noire, Gariatron reprit sa forme originelle, celle d'un immense Dragon sombre aux allures de serpent ailé. Le démon poussa un rugissement qui déchira les cieux et aussitôt, le monde des esprits plongea dans les ténèbres. Une épaisse fumée envahit l'espace tout autour de moi et le ciel disparut lentement derrière ce voile d'obscurité.

Instinctivement, j'activai les pouvoirs des démons pour me défendre. Mon intuition fut la bonne car un instant plus tard, une flèche d'ombre sortit des ténèbres et je la déviai de juste grâce aux pouvoirs de Typhos.

Cependant, Gariatron n'en resta pas là et la brume sombre se changea en flammes noires qui fusèrent vers moi. En une seconde, je liquéfiai entièrement mon corps pour éteindre ce brasier ardent avant de reprendre ma forme normale.

-Gariatron, écoutez-moi ! Je ne suis pas venue me battre avec vous, je suis ici pour négocier une alliance !

Le démon ne me répondit pas et tenta de m'asséner un coup de griffe dans le dos. Au dernier moment, je couvris mon corps de flammes pour repousser son attaque avant d'activer les pouvoirs de Luminion pour illuminer les ténèbres.

Mon corps rayonna d'une intense lumière dorée et, lentement, la brume sombre se dissipa. Cependant, Gariatron profita de cet instant de vulnérabilité pour repousser sous sa forme humaine et, transformer la fumée en une épée d'ombre, le démon abattit son arme sur moi de toutes ses forces.

Mon cœur rata un battement en comprenant que je ne pouvais pas parer cette attaque-là mais je refusai de m'avouer vaincue et, dans une dernière riposte, je saisis la lame noire entre mes deux mains, la bloquant à quelques millimètres de mon épaule.

Un sourire de satisfaction passa sur les lèvres du démon en voyant que j'étais bloquée et incapable de riposter.

-Et bien alors, humaine, tu n'utilises pas les pouvoirs que tu as volé à mes camarades pour me vaincre ? Aurais-tu des remords à me détruire avec eux…Ou bien en es-tu incapable ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Gariatron…Je ne suis pas venue pour me battre avec vous…Articulai-je tout en essayant de préserver mes forces. Nous devons…Arrêter Fuji…Makoto…Ensemble…

-Quel idéalisme…Je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais plus je ne me reposerai sur les humains et encore moins je ne leur ferai confiance à nouveau. Vous n'êtes qu'une espèce d'hypocrites et de menteurs. Tu prétends vouloir sauver nos mondes…Et même le futur…Et pourtant, en ce moment même, tu es déjà incapable de te sauver toi-même.

Gariatron referma sa prise sur son épée et je la sentis pénétrer ma chair. Je grimaçai sous la douleur mais je me refusais toujours à utiliser mes pouvoirs. Si je voulais convaincre Gariatron, je devais le faire par les mots et non par la force, sans quoi notre alliance éclaterait à la première divergence d'opinion.

-Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Yuiko Iori : tu es comme Luminion. Toi aussi, tu es aveuglée par ta propre lumière d'espoir et elle t'empêche de voir que tu marches sur un champ de mines. Tu as eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant…Mais le jour où tu marcheras sur l'une d'entre elle, tu te retrouveras comme moi, à fuir cette lumière qui te menait en enfer !

Poussant un cri de rage, Gariatron relâcha sa prise et m'asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Je volai sur plusieurs mètres avant de réussir à me réceptionner sur mes jambes, la respiration coupée.

Devant ma persistance, le démon éclat de rire.

-C'est ironique, tu ne trouves pas, Yuiko Iori ? Nous poursuivons le même but et pourtant, nous sommes incapables de nous comprendre. Cela ne te prouve-t-il pas qu'une alliance serait inefficace ?

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre et je me contentai de serrer les dents, frustrée. Devant cela, Gariatron lâcha un soupir et ferma les yeux.

-Evidemment, tu n'as pas la réponse toi non plus. Si tu es incapable de répondre à une question aussi simple, alors tu es incapable de changer le futur également.

Le démon des ténèbres leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête et les ténèbres se mirent à tourbillonner tout autour de la lame sombre, comme absorbées par elle.

En voyant cela, je compris que j'avais fait une erreur monumentale. Jamais je n'aurais dû demander de l'aide à Gariatron. Je pensais que sa rage s'était apaisée, mais en venant ici, je n'avais fait que raviver la flamme de sa colère…

-Adieu…Yuiko…

Soudain, une explosion ébranla la terre et déstabilisa le démon. Un épais écran de fumée blanche se répandit tout autour de nous tandis que la température chuta drastiquement. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis que, entre nous, un épais mur de glace était sorti du sol. Cependant, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Lentement, je vis une silhouette portant une longue cape se découper à travers l'écran de poussière et s'avancer vers nous d'un pas assuré. Le visage de Gariatron se crispa lorsque, autour du nouveau venu, se mit à rayonner une sinistre aura violette, identique à celle que j'émettais.

L'individu dissipa la poussière d'un revers de la main et une longue épée mauve se dessina dans sa paume puis focalisa son regard glacial sur le démon.

-Shadow…Murmura Gariatron, interdit.

-Gariatron…Je serai ton adversaire.

J'écarquillai les yeux, interdite. Shadow n'aurait pas dû être ici selon mon plan…Son rôle était de rallier les servants d'Armageddon à nous, et non pas s'occuper de Gariatron…

A côté de moi, une ombre se faufila et je vis Laura atterrir à quelques mètres de moi, debout sur un immense bloc de glace, observant la scène de haut en se mordant la lèvre, visiblement prête à intervenir à tout instant mais son père lui fit signe de rester là où elle était.

-J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu joues à un jeu très dangereux en me défiant, Shadow le démon, fou de rage.

-J'ai fait mon choix, Gariatron. La seule chance pour nous de survivre au monde des esprits est de nous allier aux humains et à Armageddon.

-Shadow…Jamais je n'aurais dû te faire confiance…Grimaça son adversaire en serrant les dents.

-Attendez Shadow, restez-en dehors de tout ça ! M'exclamai-je. C'est à moi de convaincre Gariatron et de…

-Je ne remets pas ton plan en cause, Iori me coupa le père de Laura. Mais je n'irai nulle part.

-Tu sais à quel point que méprise les humains…Tu te rends compte que tu ne fais qu'amplifier ma haine envers eux, Shadow ?

-Je suis désolé, mais tes sentiments ne rentrent plus en compte dans mon équation, Gariatron. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça et vaincre Fuji Makoto pour que nos deux mondes soient à nouveau en paix ! Et le seul moyen pour y parvenir est que tu t'allies à nous…ou que je te détruise ici et maintenant.

-Tu as perdu l'esprit, Humain lança le démon avec soudain un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Si tu te retournes contre moi, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité !

-Essaie juste de me vaincre, Gariatron rétorqua Shadow, l'air confiant.

Je voulus me précipiter entre les deux combattants pour les arrêter mais une flèche de glace me stoppa net dans mon élan. Je levai la tête, abasourdie en voyant que Laura me barrait le passage tout en grimaçant.

-Tu…Tu dois faire confiance à mon père…Iori…Articula-t-elle comme si cela lui arrachait le cœur de le dire.

-Mais…Laura !

-Mon père me fait confiance…Alors moi aussi…Je crois en lui. Il nous sauvera…Il me l'a promis…

Mon amie serra son poing contre sa poitrine comme pour se rassurer elle-même de ses propres paroles. Mais moi, je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais sauvé Shadow de justesse alors qu'il s'était attaqué inconsciemment à la citadelle d'Armageddon… Même avec du repos, il n'était pas en mesure d'affronter Gariatron dans cet état…

Cependant, je ne pouvais rien faire. Si Laura acceptait le risque, alors je n'avais d'autre choix que de regarder ce combat et de prier pour la victoire de son père…

Les deux combattants se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre en silence. Le choc de leurs deux lames d'ombre fit trembler la terre et je vis l'espace se distordre devant moi. Les arbres furent arrachés et une immense colonne de lumière noire s'éleva haut dans le ciel par le simple contact entre ces deux épées des ténèbres.

Je fis mon possible pour rester debout malgré le vent violent qui s'était levé mais, même avec les pouvoirs des démons, je peinais à supporter l'onde de choc.

-Je te donne une dernière chance de ne pas trahir le peu d'espoir que j'ai en l'humanité, Shadow

-Mon seul espoir est de te voir allié aux humains, Gariatron ! Rétorqua le père de Laura.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…Papa…Murmura mon amie.

Les deux hommes firent parler leurs armes une secondes fois et tout ce que je pus voir de leur affrontement fut de longues trainées mauves avant qu'ils ne fussent projetés tous les deux en arrière.

Je protégeai mes yeux des éclats de roches et de terre volant tout autour de nous mais Laura, elle, restait de glace, continuant à observer ce combat sans dire un mot et sans tressaillir.

Shadow grimaça. Une large entaille s'était formée sur son torse, colorant ses vêtements d'un sinistre éclat pourpre. Cependant, Gariatron n'était pas indemne pour autant. Quelques gouttes de sang noir perlaient de ses bras et s'évaporaient au contact de l'air.

Soudain, un éclair illumina le ciel et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je levai la tête. Une ombre gigantesque planait au-dessus de nous. Une sphère sombre de la taille de la lune venait d'apparaitre et masquait même le trou trou béant reliant nos deux mondes…

Nous n'avions plus une seconde à perdre. Cette chose…Je venais de comprendre que Fuji Makoto allait être le cadet de nos soucis si elle s'éveillait. Ce pauvre homme n'était qu'un pion. Notre véritable ennemi…Etait le monde des esprits lui-même !

La foudre frappa à nouveau et je fus obligée de faire un bond en arrière pour l'esquiver mais les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, ne semblant même pas notifier cette nouvelle présence dans le ciel.

Shadow passa alors à l'attaque. Une nouvelle fois, la terre trembla lorsque le démon para le coup mais l'homme ne se laissa pas impressionner et changea son angle d'approche, visant les côtes de son ennemi. Encore, Gariatron repoussa la lame, mais cette fois-ci, le père de Laura l'obligea à reculer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se repositionner, Shadow utilisa la pointe de son épée comme d'une lance et s'élança vers le démon. Ce-dernier ne put que se servir de sa propre arme comme d'un bouclier, l'empêchant également de contre-attaquer tandis que l'homme gagnait du terrain sans interrompre son assaut.

-Je me suis souvent demandé si tu avais réellement la force d'exterminer les humains, Gariatron railla Shadow avec un sourire moqueur. Cependant, tu peines à me tenir tête…Je suis vraiment déçu !

-Espèce d'insecte insignifiant ! Rugit le démon, hors de lui.

L'éclat de l'épée de Gariatron s'intensifia et, d'un revers de la main, le démon repoussa Shadow puis profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour le désarmer. L'arme de notre allié vola dans les airs et, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Gariatron balaya l'espace devant lui de sa lame tranchante.

Cependant, le père de Laura bondit pour esquiver cette attaque et rattrapa sa propre épée en vol.

Profitant de la hauteur, d'une pirouette, Shadow fondit sur le démon, abattant sa lame de toutes ses forces contre celle de Gariatron.

L'onde de choc créa un immense cratère tout autour des deux combattants. Mais une fois de plus, Gariatron était aculé, incapable de riposter.

-Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes, Shadow ricana le démon. Mais tous ces efforts sont vains. Si tu t'arrêtes ici et maintenant, je suis prêt à épargner ta misérable vie, humain. Ceci est ma dernière offre.

Shadow ne répondit rien. Il continuait simplement à sourire, comme si cette expression était figée sur son visage.

-Soit, tu refuses. Il est donc temps de payer les conséquences de tes actes !

Sans aucune difficulté, Gariatron se débarrassa de son ennemi puis planta son épée dans le sol. Son corps se mit à rayonner d'une intense lumière noire et je compris que, jusque-là, il ne faisait que jouer avec Shadow.

Cependant, le père de Laura ne se laissa pas démonter et son épée disparut de sa main pour se transformer en une simple carte verte qu'il tenait entre deux doigts. A son tour, Shadow se mit à rayonner et fut bientôt entouré d'une sinistre aura mauve tandis que ses yeux virèrent au bleu intense.

Au même moment, la sphère des ténèbres dans le ciel fut entourée à son tour d'un fin halo de lumière dorée, lui donnant des allures d'éclipse vivante. Puis, lentement, elle commença à se transformer et à se déplier.

Il fallait que ce combat cesse sur le champ…

-Laura ! M'écriai-je, affolée. Fais quelque chose, arrête ton père avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

La jeune fille tressaillit mais Shadow tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard glacial.

-Reste où tu es, Laura. Aie confiance en moi.

Mon amie grimaça mais obéit à Shadow, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Je me mordis la lèvre si fort qu'un désagréable gout de sang envahit ma bouche. J'aurais pu aller moi-même les arrêter mais je savais que je n'aurais eu d'autre résultat que de devoir combattre les deux à la fois.

Je frappai le sol de mon pied, frustrée d'être aussi inutile dans un moment aussi crucial.

-Finissons-en, Gariatron !

Les aura des deux hommes s'intensifièrent et la sinistre brume sombre que j'avais éliminée refit surface, anéantissant ma visibilité. Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois, la terre trembla, une bourrasque souffla et, dans l'ombre, deux immenses créatures dont seuls les yeux rouges et jaunes perçaient à travers ce voile d'obscurité, avaient pris la place des combattants.

Un rugissement déchira les ténèbres et couvrit même le fracas de l'orage avant d'être suivi d'un deuxième hurlement et d'une explosion de lumière.

J'activai les pouvoirs de Typhos et pris mon envol au-dessus de cette masse informe et ce fut là que je les vis : Gariatron sous sa forme de démon…Et Darkness Shadow, se faisant face.

Les deux colosses se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le démon, utilisant sa queue comme un fouet, renversa Darkness Shadow et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, se servit de ses ailes immenses pour créer une tornade d'ombre. Le monstre de Shadow, nullement impressionné, s'élança au cœur de la tempête et dissipa le tourbillon d'un simple revers du bras puis cracha une rafale de flammes mauves sur le démon.

Celui-ci se protégea à nouveau avec ses ailes qui dévièrent l'attaque tel un véritable bouclier et les flammes finirent leur course dans la forêt, carbonisant instantanément tout ce qu'elles touchèrent. Devant cette tentative échouée, Darkness Shadow voulut passer au corps à corps mais, à peine eut-il interrompu le flot de feu que Gariatron fit surgir du sol d'immenses pics d'ombre qui transpercèrent le corps de Darkness Shadow de toutes parts.

-Ne te crois pas invincible, Humain !

Le dragon cracha une gerbe de sang et tenta de s'envoler pour s'échapper mais le démon en fit surgir d'autre depuis la brume sombre, immobilisant totalement son adversaire.

Les yeux de Darkness Shadow s'éteignirent et tous ses membres se relâchèrent.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux…Gariatron…Venait de vaincre le plus puissant des humains…En un seul coup…

-Mon pauvre Shadow…Tu pensais réellement pouvoir me vaincre…Tu t'es rebellé contre moi…Et voici le prix que tu vas payer pour cela.

Rapide comme l'éclair, le démon planta sa patte griffue à l'intérieur du corps déjà sans vie du dragon de Shadow.

Cependant, alors que je pensais qu'il n'y avait déjà plus aucun espoir, le corps sans vie du monstre tressaillit et il agrippa la patte du démon fermement. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise et tenta de se replier mais Darkness Shadow le tenait fermement.

-Je protégerai…Ma fille…Murmura le colosse d'une voix presque inaudible.

Au même instant, ses yeux se rallumèrent. Dans une explosion d'énergie, le dragon se libéra de l'emprise du démon. Gariatron rugit de colère devant ce sursaut de combativité et réitéra son attaque mais cette fois-ci, Shadow utilisa la même ombre que celle du démon comme bouclier tout autour de son corps.

Son adversaire écarquilla les yeux, interdit, alors que le colosse changeait à présent la brume de forme, la faisant passer de bouclier à immense épée des ténèbres entourée d'un halo de feu noir.

-Non…Ce n'est pas possible…Comment toi, un misérable humain...Peut-il maitriser mon pouvoir…

-Je te l'ai dit…Gariatron…Si tu refuses de t'allier à nous…Alors je prendrai ton pouvoir…Murmura le dragon d'une voix lente et menaçante.

Le démon ricana.

-Je vois…Si c'est ainsi que tu veux te battre…

A son tour, Gariatron changea la forme de la brume sombre qui l'entourait en une immense épée noire de jais et, comme pour prouver sa force, fendit l'air avec la lame. Une fine faille s'ouvrit devant lui et de l'autre côté, je pus voir…Notre monde…Ou plutôt celui d'Asuna…

Cependant, en réponse, Shadow fit de même et fit également apparaitre un passage entre les mondes d'un simple coup d'épée.

C'est alors que je compris à quel point j'avais encore à apprendre avant de maitriser totalement les pouvoirs des démons…Pouvoirs que Shadow semblait désormais maitriser à la perfection…

-Viens, Gariatron !

Les deux monstres s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs épées pointées devant eux. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer ensuite, j'avais compris que cet assaut allait être le dernier.

Les pointes de leurs armes se rapprochèrent et, lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, je ne résistai pas à l'onde de choc et je fus soufflée comme une vulgaire brindille. La cape de Laura vola derrière elle mais la jeune fille tint bon avec difficulté.

Les deux lames glissèrent l'une sur l'autre, projetant des étincelles suffisante pour bruler les terres et mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

-Il est temps de disparaitre, Humain !

-Ouvre les yeux, Gariatron !

Un éclat de lumière m'aveugla. J'entendis le bruit d'une lame s'enfoncer dans la chair et celui de gouttes de sang perlant sur le sol. Puis plus rien.

Lorsque l'éclat se dissipa, je vis les deux monstres au coude à coude, immobilisés dans leur posture. L'épée de Shadow n'était plus qu'une simple lame métallique et s'était légèrement enfoncée dans l'épaule du démon...Mais celle du Gariatron, toujours enflammée avait transpercé le corps du Dragon de part en part.

Laura poussa un cri de terreur en voyant cela et j'écarquillai les yeux, interdite.

-Tu es vraiment devenu puissant…Murmura le vainqueur.

-Mais ce n'a pas été suffisant…Pour te battre…Gariatron…Articula le père de Laura.

-Pourquoi…Shadow… Pourquoi avoir dévié ta lame ?

Le dragon ne répondit rien et, lâchant son arme, commença à tomber à la renverse. Vidé de son énergie, Shadow reprit sa forme humaine et son corps s'écrasa dans la poussière, baignant dans une énorme marre de liquide pourpre mais continuant à sourire malgré tout.

Laura se précipita vers son père en hurlant tandis que le démon reprit également sa forme humaine, une expression de colère déformant son visage.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé te toucher, Shadow ?!

-Papa ! Tiens bon, je vais te sauver ! S'affola mon amie en commençant déjà à panser les plaies de Shadow grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Tremblante, je m'approchai à mon tour et regardai Shadow avec la même incompréhension que le démon.

-Tu sais…Gariatron…Pour moi…tu as toujours été le seul à pouvoir changer les choses…Mon objectif…N'a jamais été de te vaincre…

-Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela alors ?

-Je voulais…Que tu acceptes…Le pouvoir que nous possédons…Nous…Les humains…Pour que tu comprennes…qui est ton véritable ennemi…

-Cela suffit, Shadow. Epargne ta salive.

-Non…Cela faisait longtemps…Que nous aurions dû avoir cette conversation…Iori…est la seule à pouvoir t'apporter ce que tu désires…Elle seule…peut changer le destin…

-Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis faible ?

Alors que Laura n'avait pas encore agi, Shadow la repoussa faiblement de sa main et tenta de se relever en puisant dans ses dernières forces. Le sang se remit à gicler de ses blessures et Gariatron écarquilla les yeux, interdit devant cette persévérance.

-Je t'en supplie…Gariatron…Allie-toi aux humains et vainquez ensemble…Le monde des esprits…S'il te plait.

Shadow chancela et Laura tenta de l'aider à nouveau mais il lui fit signe de ne pas approcher en lui lançant simplement un sourire.

-Laura…Je tiendrai ma promesse…Je changerai le destin…Murmura l'homme avec un regard rempli de tendresse. Iori, je te confie la suite. Termine ce que j'ai commencé.

Le guerrier leva la tête vers la sphère sombre, véritable incarnation du monde des esprits et soupira.

-Tant de choses sont arrivées…Jessica…

Shadow attrapa l'épée plantée dans son cœur et, avec un grimace de douleur, la jeta au loin puis je vis à l'intérieur de sa blessure, non pas des entrailles béantes mais une sphère de lumière dorée brillant aussi fort que le soleil.

-Shadow ! Ne faites pas ça ! Hurlai-je de toutes mes forces.

D'un geste ample, le père de Laura retira sa cape et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur nouvelle.

-Gariatron ! Si tu refuses de changer le destin, je vais mettre moi-même un terme à tout cela ! Lumière sombre qui brille même au cœur du soleil, Au-delà de la perfection ! Avalon ! Illumine la lumière, Lightning Shadow, Ruler of the Dragon Rulers !

Le corps de Shadow se transforma à nouveau, reprenant la forme de sa fusion parfaite à la différence que, la pierre noire qui constituait le corps du dragon était à présente dorée et émanait la plus pure des lumières. A la fois réconfortante, apaisante et porteuse d'espoir…

-LIGHT VOID !

Le dragon doré cracha un laser d'énergie blanche si puissant que Shadow s'enfonça dans le sol sous l'effet du recul et visa l'immense sphère noire qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes.

Le rayon transperça l'auréole et la fit voler en éclats tout en détruisant tous les monstres se trouvant bloqués à l'intérieur puis continua son chemin vers l'incarnation du monde des esprits.

La sphère noire rayonna à son tour et la tira un rayon de foudre vers son assaillant. Shadow hurla de douleur lorsqu'il fut frappé par l'éclair. Le corps du dragon fut annihilé en même temps que le sol, la terre et le ciel tout autour de nous et le visage de l'homme réapparut une dernière fois pour lancer un dernier sourire en direction de Laura avant de disparaitre à son tour dans la lumière mortelle.

Au même instant, je vis le pendentif de Laura sortir de son col et la vitre qui recouvrait la photo de sa famille fut brisée par l'onde de choc.

Dans le ciel, alors que Shadow n'était plus, le laser de lumière s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la sphère avant de se dissiper à son tour dans les ténèbres.

Mon amie tomba à genou, le regard vide, incapable de prononcer un mot, incapable de bouger, incapable de réagir. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que m'approcher d'elle et de la serrer dans mes bras, retenant mes propres larmes et cachant ma propre stupéfaction.

Là où se tenait le plus puissant des humains quelques secondes auparavant, il n'y avait plus qu'un cratère fumant et noircit tandis que, quelques mètres plus loin, gisait une épée désormais éteinte, plantée dans le sol.

Gariatron regardait fixement le cratère, les yeux remplis de doutes et d'incompréhension.

-Shadow…est-ce vraiment comme cela que tu souhaitais changer le destin…S'interrogea-t-il dans un murmure.

Lentement, le démon se tourna vers nous et je tressaillis, pensant déjà que j'allais devoir me battre à mon tour lorsque je vis l'épée d'ombre dans sa main. Cependant, Gariatron, au lieu de nous attaquer, planta son arme dans le sol et me tendit la main.

A ce moment-là, je compris une chose. Je venais indirectement de changer le destin de manière irrémédiable. Mais…même si j'avais obtenu ce que j'avais toujours désiré…Jamais je n'aurais été prête à payer un tel prix…Et cela, Shadow l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps…


End file.
